Mi pasado es vuestro futuro
by Debyom
Summary: Avril Caesar ha estado, desde el primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, viviendo todas las aventuras y peligros al lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Son un cuarteto inseparable, decididos a enfrentarse a lo que sea. El problema es que Avril proviene de una familia con una maldición que la enviará veinte años atrás. / Viaje al pasado. Época de los Merodeadores. / Sirius X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal, que es creación mía.

Sinopsis completa: Avril Caesar ha estado, desde el primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, viviendo todas las aventuras y peligros al lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Son un cuarteto inseparable, decididos a enfrentarse a lo que sea. El problema es que Avril proviene de una familia con una maldición. "Desde el mismo instante en el que viajaste con el giratiempos, tu maldición ha sido activada, y ahora no podrás saber en qué momento irás al pasado. Puede ser mañana o dentro de muchos años, pero ten por seguro que jamás volverás."

Con tal de salvar a Sirius Black de Azkanan en tercer curso, no se para a pensar en las consecuencias que el viaje con el giratiempos pueden acarrearle. Por ello, años más tarde, cuando la maldición se hace finalmente presente, ella despierta en un oscuro callejón y en la época que menos esperaba. Una época en la cual su intervención puede ser crucial para el futuro de sus amigos y de los que vivieron antes que ellos.

Este es el primer fic que hago y publico. Puede que no sea el mejor inicio de todos, pero os animo a que le deis una oportunidad.

La pareja será un Sirius x OC y espero que os entusiasme tanto como me está entusiasmando a mi escribirlo.

Los géneros son principalmente romance, aventura y humor.

Acepto todo tipo de criticas siempre desde el respeto.

 **Y decir que este fic está por completo dedicado a mi hermana Rebeca. Sin ti esto no solo no habría salido a la luz, sino que además no habría salido de mi cabeza. Tu apoyo e insistencia hicieron que escribiera y lo hiciera con ganas. Además, sin tus ideas y ayuda en las partes difíciles jamás habría llegado tan lejos. Te quiero.**

* * *

 **1\. La maldición.**

El día que Avril conoció a Sirius Black, le pareció el hombre más desgraciado del mundo en todos los aspectos. A sus catorce años recientemente cumplidos, Avril no había visto nunca, lo que años de encierro, odio y deseos de venganza podían hacer en una persona. Sirius Black apareció ante ellos en su forma humana como si de un fantasma del pasado se tratase. Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Su piel como de cera, estaba estirada sobre los huesos, marcándolos en exceso, haciendo que pareciera un cadáver, y así lo hubiese jurado, de no ser por el brillo de sus ojos en las oscuras y profundas cuencas. La mueca que formaba en su cara, dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Al principio, por un momento, sintió una inmensurable pena por él, por lo que Azkaban le había hecho, pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento, al recordar la traición cometida.

\- Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo —dijo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mucho tiempo—. Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Habéis sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...

Al escuchar la burla sobre su padre, observó como Harry deseó lanzarse a por él. Rápidamente, ella y Hermione lo sujetaron para evitarlo. Ron con un esfuerzo considerable, se levantó del suelo y le increpó con fiereza.

\- Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros.

Algo titiló en los sombríos ojos de Black, y Avril no supo cómo interpretarlo.

\- Échate - le dijo a Ron en voz baja - o será peor para tu pierna.

\- ¿Me ha oído? - dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie -. Tendrá que matarnos a los cuatro.

\- Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche —respondió Black, acentuando la mueca.

\- ¿Por qué? — preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse de ella y de Hermione -. No le importó la última vez, ¿a qué no? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado usted en Azkaban?

\- ¡Harry! — sollozó Hermione -. ¡Cállate!

\- ¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! —gritó Harry.

Y haciendo un último esfuerzo se liberó de nosotros, y se lanzó.

A partir de entonces, todo fue un caos. Harry al lado de Black se veía tan poca cosa y sin embargo, no dudó un instante y se lanzó a por él, pegando, pataleando, lanzándose a por las varitas. Dejando a Ron en la cama, Avril y Hermione trataron de echar una mano para recuperarlas.

Pensando las cosas con calma, tiempo después, Avril se daba cuenta de la temeridad cometida; que de haber sido realmente quien decían que era, ellos no hubiesen salido vivos de allí así como así.

Cuando llegó Lupin, por un momento todo fue a peor. La sorpresa era inmensa. Tanto Avril como Hermione sintieron algo parecido. Juntas descubrieron el secreto de Lupin y tomaron la decisión de ocultarlo ya que confiaban en él. Descubrir que eran amigos y que lo ayudaba fue un golpe muy duro.

Al verle abrazar a Sirius, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! - gritó Hermione.

Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados.

\- Usted... usted...

\- Hermione...

\- ¡... usted y él!

\- Tranquilízate, Hermione.

Esas palabras fueron las que sacaron a Avril del trance en el que se encontraba.

\- No se lo dijimos a nadie – dijo -. ¡Lo hemos estado encubriendo todo este tiempo! ¿Y ahora le ayuda?– acabó gritando.

\- ¡Hermione, Avril, escuchadme, por favor! -exclamó Lupin-. Puedo explicarlo...

Por el rabillo del ojo, Avril notaba como Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada.

\- Yo confié en usted —gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz— y en realidad era amigo de él.

\- Estáis en un error —explicó Lupin—. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Dejadme que os lo explique...

Avril sí que quería una explicación, tal vez ganarían algo de tiempo, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Hermione-. Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!

Avril no había llegado a sus mismas conclusiones tan rápido. Siempre necesitaba algo más de tiempo que Hermione en la mayoría de razonamientos. En ese momento le pareció de lo más lógico.

\- Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione – dijo -. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... - Se estremeció visiblemente -. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabéis?

\- Desde que hicimos el trabajo para el profesor Snape. – contestó Avril.

\- Estará encantado - dijo Lupin con poco entusiasmo -. Os puso ese trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobasteis el mapa lunar y os disteis cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Os disteis cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?

\- Las dos cosas -respondió Hermione por ambas en voz baja –. Al notar algo extraño, compartimos lo que pensábamos y tomamos la decisión de darle un voto de confianza.

Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.

Nunca he conocido unas brujas de vuestra edad tan inteligentes.

Tras ello, y devolverles las varitas, Lupin comenzó a contar la historia de cómo los había visto ir a la cabaña de Hagrid poco antes de la ejecución del hipogrifo con el Mapa del Merodeador y que al salir de la cabaña, otra persona nos acompañaba. Ante la estupefacción de los cuatro chicos, pidió ver a la rata de Ron.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a _Scabbers_ junto a él -. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?

\- No es una rata - graznó de repente Sirius Black.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!

\- No lo es - dijo Lupin en voz baja-. Es un mago.

\- Un animago - aclaró Black - llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Después de que todo aquello pasara, y aun mucho tiempo después, Avril seguía pensando, que ojalá Crookshanks se hubiera comido de verdad a Scabbers o Peter, más bien dicho. Aunque también es cierto que, muy probablemente, no hubiesen logrado que dejaran de inculpar a Sirius de todo aquello de lo que se le acusaba.

Cuando esa misma noche Sirius y Remus les descubrieron la verdad a los cuatro, ambos quisieron matar a Pettigrew por matar a James y Lily, pero Harry les impidió hacerlo. Decidió que lo mejor era que confesase y fuera encerrado en Azkaban. Incluso de camino al castillo, Sirius le ofreció a Harry irse a vivir con él. Hacía tiempo que no veía tan feliz a Harry, y sin duda, era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa autentica en el demacrado rostro de Sirius.

Recordaba con pesar, como todo se había complicado en exceso y lo que tuvieron que batallar para liberar a Sirius antes de que el Ministerio mandara que le dieran el beso del dementor. En aquella ocasión, su pequeño viaje al pasado gracias al giratiempos, iniciado y terminado en la enfermería, salió todo lo bien que podía salir. Cierto que Pettegrew escapó, pero al menos salvaron dos vidas inocentes.

Pocos días después de esa aventura, al volver a casa, su abuela le impuso uno de los mayores castigos que jamás hubo vivido. Ciertamente, ella no debería haber participado en ese viaje al pasado, no ya por lo peligroso que resultaba, sino por la sangre que corría por sus venas, herencia de su familia materna.

Y es que Avril, era una mestiza. Su padre muggle conoció a su madre cuando esta, en un loco momento de su juventud, decidió junto a su hermana y unos amigos llevarse ciertas sustancias de una tienda muggle. Su padre era policía y logró detenerla con las manos en la masa. Mucho tiempo después, su madre le confesó a su padre que no le hechizó porque le pareció realmente atractivo y decidió que quería estar con él. Por lo visto, su madre era no solo una rebelde, sino además, más terca y caprichosa que una mula (palabras textuales de su abuela).

Lo interesante venía por parte de madre. Su madre y la madre de su madre, pertenecían a una familia de sangrepura que no solo estaba especializada en los viajes en el tiempo, sino que fueron los creadores del conocido giratiempos. Esta especialización, se debe a que su familia contaba con un don especial y distinto al resto de magos, la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo.

Sus antepasados, descubrieron que tenían la capacidad de hacer viajes en el tiempo, pero desgraciadamente no de forma controlada. Supuestamente, dicha habilidad venía de un maleficio realizado a uno de sus antepasados, pero no se conoce del todo su origen.

Resulta, que todos los hijos e hijos de los hijos de este antepasado, nacen con dicho don. Solo que este permanece inactivo hasta que es despertado. Eso se logra mediante la realización de un viaje en el tiempo, poco importa el periodo de tiempo realizado al pasado. A partir de entonces, el organismo va acumulando magia, preparando el cuerpo de esa persona para el único y gran salto temporal no consentido. Esto puede tardar días o tal vez años, pero se llega a un punto en el que la magia no puede ser contenida y manda a esa persona a un tiempo anterior. Este hecho implica enormes inconvenientes y peligros.

\- Desde el mismo instante en el que viajaste con el giratiempos, - dijo su abuela con un evidente disgusto – tu maldición ha sido activada, y ahora no podrás saber en qué momento irás al pasado. Puede ser mañana o dentro de muchos años, pero ten por seguro que jamás volverás de allí. ¿Te das cuenta de la catástrofe que puedes llegar a producir?

Su abuela volvió a soltarle toda la retahíla de reglas y condiciones de su maldición. En primer lugar, no puede decidirse ni cuando se realizará ese viaje, ni a qué momento del pasado se viaja.

En segundo lugar, no se conoce de ningún caso en el cual esa persona haya vuelto a su presente mediante otro salto temporal, si no ha sido con el consecuente y lento transcurso de los años.

Y tercero, todo viaje provoca la inmediata desaparición del presente que el viajero conoce, de modo que si el viajero interviene en el transcurso de los hechos, el futuro del cual se es conocedor será cambiado en mayor o menor medida.

A menudo, tal y como su abuela había dicho, estos cambios son completamente catastróficos.

Por ello, su familia materna tiene una enorme cantidad de normas respecto a esto. Al principio, esta condición fue aprovechada para estudiar los viajes en el tiempo y acabaron llegando a la conclusión de lo terriblemente calamitosos que podían llegar a ser. Así pues, su familia se auto-impuso la norma de no hacer nunca, bajo ningún concepto y por mucho que doliera un viaje al pasado, aunque solo fuera cuestión de minutos.

Cada vez que Avril visitaba de pequeña con sus padres la casa de su abuela, esta la instruía en el noble arte de los viajes al pasado. Su biblioteca contaba con más información que cualquier librería o biblioteca del mundo respecto a los viajes en el tiempo. Entre ellos, se encontraban los numerosos diarios de familiares, que cuando realizaban su viaje obligado y permanente al pasado, escribían varios detalles sobre el futuro que habían vivido y todo cuanto había cambiado.

Avril, que había leído prácticamente todos los diarios, a menudo veía como estos antepasados, hablaban de familiares y supuestos conocidos cercanos que terminaron por no nacer a causa de las interferencias realizadas por ellos o como de radical habían cambiado ciertas leyes y normas de sociedad. Recordaba el caso de una prima lejana que viajó veintiocho años al pasado y terminó evitando sin querer, el matrimonio de sus tíos y posterior nacimiento de unos supuestos primos, William y Rebeca.

Un tatarabuelo tubo un viaje al pasado de un día, el cual al ver lo poco que había viajado en el tiempo, se marchó a un bar y pasó las veinticuatro horas allí, celebrándolo, divirtiéndose y buscado evitar encontrarse consigo mismo. Solo tuvo que esperar a que su otro yo hiciera el salto. Nadie más ha tenido una suerte parecida.

También estaba el caso de otro primo muy lejano, que hizo un viaje de tres siglos, donde volvió a casarse, aunque no llegó a tener hijos. Por lo visto, con este matrimonio, evitó el nacimiento de muchísimas personas y la aplicación de varias leyes.

Había casos, que relataban un futuro completamente opuesto al que vivían actualmente, otros contaban como trataban de pasar desapercibidos para cambiar lo menos posible (hubo unos cuantos que cometieron suicidio tanto por la pena de separarse de sus seres queridos, como para interferir lo mínimo).

Todas estas personas, trataban de escribir lo que recordaban antes o después, pero nada más terminar inmediatamente lo enviaban a la casa principal de la familia, para que se tuviera un registro de ello y estuviera en buenas manos. La biblioteca familiar, estaba tanto o incluso más protegida que Gringotts o Hogwarts y nunca un solo libro había salido de esa habitación. Y no solo eso, sino que la habitación no era afectada por el espacio-tiempo, es decir, todo objeto que allí dentro se encontrara, no tendría variación alguna en su contenido. Y solo los portadores de sangre de la familia tenían acceso a ese cuarto. Eso era, según la abuela de Avril, gracias a una magia muy antigua y ancestral.

Se conocían algunos casos de familiares que no escribieron nada. Se cree que probablemente se debiera a una muerte temprana o aparecieran en un lugar del cual no fueron capaces de salir ilesos. Esa era otra, no solo no controlas el tiempo en el que apareces, sino que tampoco el espacio. Lo mismo aparecías en medio de un lago, que en la casa de un desconocido, un bar o al aire libre.

Por todas estas razones y más, la familia materna de Avril se encargaba de instruir a sus descendientes en todo lo referente a viajes al pasado, ya que por muchas reglas que impusieran, sabían que difícilmente podrían evitar que despertasen el gen si así lo querían. Entre otras reglas auto-impuestas, se encontraba la de que no podías ponerte en contacto con tu familia en el pasado. Se descubrió, que la mayoría de las veces en la que los viajeros se ponían en contacto con la familia, esto acababa afectando en el desarrollo de los sucesos y muchos familiares no nacían o aparecían otros diferentes. Aun así, se les permitía el acceso a la cuenta en Gringotts, para que pudieran sobrevivir de ser necesario.

Avril conocía todo esto. Lo había sabido desde que aprendió a leer. Todo lo que un pequeño viaje en el tiempo podía acarrear. Y a pesar de ello, solo dudó durante tres segundos antes juntarse más a Harry y Hermione y hacer ese viaje de tres.

Se arrepintió justo unos dos días después, cuando se le pasó la euforia de salvar al padrino de Harry y probar en sus propias carnes como un mareo la dejaba fuera de juego y soñaba con cosas de su pasado.

Así que era perfectamente normal que cuando su abuela se enteró, pusiera el grito en el cielo. No solo tuvo que aguantar la enorme reprimenda de ella, sino también la de sus tíos, sus primos y su padre. Lo peor no fue eso. Ojalá hubiera sido todo. Cuando cada uno terminada de soltar todo lo que consideraba necesario recalcar para hacerle ver lo irresponsable que había sido y que el sacrificio de su madre no había servido para nada, vinieron las caras de tristeza y pena. Algún día, ella desaparecería, sin previo aviso, y cuando volviera a nacer (si es que lo hacía), nadie la recordaría tal y como era ahora. Ni siquiera sabrían que pasarían por todo lo que han pasado. Y ella, viviría en un pasado incierto donde tendría que comenzar una vida nueva lejos de todos. Lejos de su familia (no solo temporalmente hablando) y de los amigos que conocía.

Cuando su padre se enteró, no le regañó ni le increpó la estupidez cometida. Su rostro simplemente se contrajo en una mueca de horror y pérdida. En un primer momento no dijo nada y completamente pálido, subió a su cuarto y se encerró allí por horas. Cuando volvió a verle, como primera reacción la dio una bofetada que casi la tira al suelo y después la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que pensaba que la partiría en dos.

Ella sabía lo que intentaba decirle su padre, aunque nunca lo expresó con palabras. Se preguntaba cómo podía haberle hecho pasar por aquello de nuevo. E internamente, ella se odiaba por hacerle sufrir de aquella forma.

Por supuesto, el verano lo pasó en la casa familiar. Su abuela le negó casi todo momento de ocio de ese tiempo, además de prohibirle escribir y recibir cartas de sus amigos. Todo el verano fue una completa preparación de cómo podría suceder todo aquello a partir de ese momento. Que si no debía contactar con la familia por nada del mundo. Que accediera a la cuenta en Gringotts mediante una combinación u otra dependiendo de la época a la que viajase. Que NO cambiara bajo ningún concepto el pasado. Que no interviniese en los cambios que realizaron otros antepasados.

Le contaba nuevamente, que con toda probabilidad, su cuerpo cambiaría a la edad que tenía en su primer viaje al pasado, por lo que lo tendría difícil para que la aceptasen en algún lugar. Sin embargo, su mente seguiría sin cambio aparente. Lo que venía a ser, la mente de un adulto en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

Le contaba una y otra vez los síntomas que tendría a partir de entonces. Cuanto más se acercara la fecha de su viaje, sentiría más a menudo los mareos y continuos desmayos. Además, en ese periodo que permaneciera inconsciente, soñaría con sus recuerdos. También le comenzarían a entrar progresivos dolores de cabeza y alguno que otro por el resto del cuerpo.

Cuando ese verano infernal terminó, Avril tomó la decisión de que hasta que su maldición (como ahora la llamaba) se la llevara, pasaría el mayor tiempo posible con sus amigos y familiares más queridos y haría lo posible porque sufrieran lo menos posible. Sobre todo, al enterarse de lo ocurrido en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch a la cual su abuela no dejó ir.

Por ello, cuando volvió a encontrarlos en la estación de King Cross, no les contó inmediatamente lo que su viaje al pasado había provocado en ella. Escuchó atentamente todo lo acontecido el día de la Copa Mundial de boca de Harry, la carta previamente enviada a Sirius sobre el dolor de su cicatriz y como le fue su verano. Vagamente les explicó a todos que su abuela la había castigado y por ello no pudo contactarse con ninguno de ellos durante aquellos meses.

Al llegar al colegio, recibió con la misma ilusión de todos, la noticia de la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la llegada de los alumnos de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons. En cuanto Harry salió seleccionado para participar, decidió esconder durante algo más de tiempo su situación, aunque poco le duró el secreto.

Días antes de la primera prueba, tuvo nuevamente un mareo mientras todos se dirigían a clase de pociones. Justo antes de entrar a la clase, el vértigo le sobrevino y le dio el tiempo justo de agarrarse a la túnica de Ron y caer, sin poder evitarlo, al suelo estrepitosamente.

Al despertar en la enfermería, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban a su alrededor mientras Madame Pomfrey trataba de mandarlos fuera.

Avril decidió que no quería seguir ocultándoselo y les hizo saber de su situación aquella misma noche. La pasaron llorando los cuatro juntos en el cuarto de Harry y Ron. Cuando Neville los vio en la cama de Harry, se unió a ellos, y aunque no supo por qué lloraban, les acompañó igualmente llorando también.

El resto del año lo pasó junto con ellos, ayudando a Harry en todo lo que pudo. Acudió al baile de Navidad con George y furtivamente echaron algo de whiskey de fuego en el cuenco donde estaba el zumo de calabaza para darle "algo de vida a la fiesta".

El día de la prueba final, tras la muerte de Cedric y el descubrimiento de que Barty Crouch Jr usurpó la identidad de Moody, tanto Avril como Ron y Hermione no se separaron de Harry.

Ese verano, Avril habló con su abuela. Ambas creían que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto y le pidió que le permitiera ir junto Hermione y la familia Weasley. Su abuela se opuso en rotundo, pero la cabezonería de Avril era peor que la de ella. Quería y sentía que necesitaba estar informada de todo. Quería permanecer más tiempo con ellos, por mucho que a su abuela y padre les pesase. A la desesperada, envió una lechuza a Dumbledore pidiendo su apoyo ya que sabía también de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Milagrosamente, este la ayudó hablando en su favor y su abuela cedió en permitir que fuera, con la condición, de que no dejara de lado su preparación para el viaje. Debía informarse y recordar tantas cosas como pudiera de las diferentes épocas y sucesos, y repasar todo lo aprendido para no armar un revuelo.

* * *

Sé que es bastante largo para ser una simple introducción, pero esto eran originalmente tres capítulos y no quería que todo esto se alargara más de la cuenta. Espero que os haya gustado.

Debyom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. , yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Sirius Black**

El día que entró en Grimmauld Place número 12, se encontró con un Sirius Black muy diferente a como lo había visto en otras ocasiones. Había cortado su pelo dejándolo a la altura de los hombros y logró recuperar varios de los kilos perdidos en su estancia en Azkaban. Su piel ya no era tan cetrina y sus dientes volvían a estar blancos. Había mejorado muchísimo en aspecto, pero en sus ojos plateados aun se vislumbraba la pérdida y los años de confinamiento.

Avril recordaría ese verano el resto de su vida. El tiempo que pasó en Grimmauld Place, le sirvió para conocer muchísimo mejor al padrino de Harry y aprender numerosos datos que sin saberlo, le servirían enormemente. Podía pasarse horas y horas escuchándolo hablar del tiempo que pasó en Hogwarts, cómo conoció a James y se hicieron inseparables al instante, cómo Remus y Peter formaron parte importante de su vida, las travesuras que realizaban, descubrir el secreto de Remus, la transformación en animagos, la creación del Mapa del Merodeador y numerosos hechos más. Relataba con entusiasmo las batallas que llevó a cabo junto a la Primera Orden del Fénix y solo en contadas ocasiones hablaba de cómo la desconfianza y el miedo comenzaron a hacer mecha en su amistad.

Sin darse cuenta, Avril bebía todas las palabras que Sirius decía. Admiraba enormemente la lealtad y cariño que ese hombre sentía por James, aun después de muerto. Solo una noche, cuando Avril se despertó sin razón aparente y bajó a la cocina, volvió a ser partícipe sin pretenderlo, del momento en que James y Lily murieron.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Avril entró en la cocina, que en contra de lo esperado, se encontraba tenuemente iluminada y habitada por Sirius Black. Este, sentado en el sillón que siempre solía ocupar observaba, sin hacerlo realmente, la copa de whiskey de fuego que sostenía en su mano y a la cual daba generosos sorbos de vez en cuando. Su mirada perdida mostraba una enorme desolación y Avril sintió como la pena apretaba su corazón.

Pensó en dar la vuelta y dejarlo con sus cosas, cuando inesperadamente su mirada se posó en ella. Una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos se implantó en su rostro.

\- Buenas noches – susurró Avril avergonzada por haber sido pillada mirándolo.

\- Buenas noches, ¿no puedes dormir? – preguntó en el mismo tono, parecía hablar con algo de dificultad.

Avril simplemente negó con la cabeza y Sirius le señaló la silla que se encontraba a su lado. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se acercó a coger un vaso de leche y después tomó asiento donde le había señalado.

\- Parece que ya somos dos los que tenemos problemas de insomnio. – comenzó Sirius. – Dime, ¿cuál es tu razón?

Avril pareció meditarlo un minuto. Y después de negar con la cabeza y tratando de usar un tono jovial y desprovisto de preocupación dijo.

\- No estoy del todo segura, seguramente sea preocupación. Me preocupa cómo está Harry, me preocupa que no dejen que sepa nada de lo que está pasando… y supongo que aunque lo niegue y trate de no pensar en ello, me preocupa mi viaje. – En ese momento hizo una gran pausa y dejó de mirar a Sirius para centrar su mirada en el vaso de leche que sostenía. Sirius no dijo nada, solo la observaba y esperaba a que continuase. – La verdad es que los mareos son cada vez más continuos y hace tiempo que comprendí lo que supone este viaje para mí y para el transcurso de todo. – Dudó un instante antes de continuar. – Tengo tanto miedo. Porque sé que voy a estar sola. Perderé todo lo que conozco y no seré capaz de recuperarlo por mucho que me esfuerce. Incluso si mi viaje no es muy alejado a la época en la que estamos, no podré volver a estar con todos, ellos no sabrán quien soy ni lo que pasamos juntos, porque aún no habrá pasado y ni siquiera debo intervenir para tratar de mejorar las cosas. Seguramente todos desapareceríais, y no me perdonaría ser la causante de que no volvierais a nacer.

Un silencio se instauró en la cocina. Lentamente Sirius le dio otro gran sorbo a su bebida y simplemente le dijo:

\- Siento que por mi culpa, te hayas visto obligada a esto.

La sorpresa apareció en los rasgos de Avril. Sirius prosiguió.

\- Hicisteis aquel viaje en el tiempo para salvarme…

\- No sigas – le interrumpió Avril con el ceño fruncido y más dureza de la que pretendía. – Tú no tuviste culpa de nada. Yo sabía las consecuencias de realizar ese viaje. Podía haberles dejado ir a ellos dos solos y estoy segura de que lo hubiesen logrado con el mismo éxito que con el que lo hicimos los tres. Yo soy la única culpable de esto y como tal yo misma cargaré con ese peso. – Tras una breve pausa agregó – Es solo que lo voy a extrañar muchísimo… Todo lo que tenemos ahora, sea feliz o alegre, no va a volver. Incluso sucediendo todo como ha ocurrido, no seré yo la que esté con ustedes, sino la Avril que nazca de nuevo. Yo simplemente seré una paradoja en el tiempo, una intrusa que nunca debería haber estado ahí.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron callados, cada uno pensando en algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? – preguntó Sirius rompiendo nuevamente la calma. – Se que no puedo cambiar las cosas, mucho menos ahora que ni puedo salir de aquí ni ayudar a nadie más en nada – esto último sonó como una amarga aceptación y tras una simple pausa de unos segundos continuó –, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a que sea más llevadero, solo pídelo, lo que sea.

Avril lo meditó unos instantes. Realmente no es que pudiera hacer mucho. Pero se le ocurrió que a lo mejor, podía ayudarla con sus estudios y enseñarle algún truco de Merodeador. Y así se lo hizo saber. Seguramente podría distraerse durante un tiempo de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Una risotada que recordaba al ladrido de un perro retumbó fuertemente en la cocina. Suerte que no despertó al cuadro de Walburga.

\- Con que trucos de Merodeador, ¿eh? – volvió a reír, esta vez con menos fuerza. – Suena bien, pero no sé de qué puedan servirte. A menos de que acabes en mis años en Hogwarts, ahí tal vez lograríamos hacer buen equipo. George me contó lo que hicisteis en el baile de Navidad del año pasado, la idea fue buena, pero en mi opinión se podría mejorar.

Entonces, por un momento, se encerró en sus pensamientos. Aun tenía una mueca divertida plasmada en su rostro, pero se le veía concentrado en algo. Su mirada se fijó en la de Avril y la escudriñó de arriba a abajo, como sopesando alguna posibilidad. Ante ese examen, ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Luego él negó un poco con la cabeza, como quitándose una idea absurda de encima.

\- En realidad, veo complicado que hubiésemos sido compañeros de travesuras. A diferencia de Harry y Ron que se hacen amigos de cualquiera, las relaciones que teníamos con las chicas eran de todo tipo menos amistad… hasta que Lily se hizo la novia de James, por supuesto. – su tono había comenzado más jovial de lo que terminó.

Viendo por donde iban los tiros, Avril rápidamente trató de cambiar el guion de sus pensamientos a otra cosa, aunque por supuesto, la cosa no fue como esperó.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir?

Su rostro se ensombreció y le dio un nuevo trago al whiskey. Avril notó la metedura de pata y no supo cómo salir del atolladero. Antes de poder disculparse por meter la nariz donde no le llaman Sirius habló.

\- Soñé con ellos. – volvió a callar. Avril supo enseguida a quienes se refería. Parecía que no iba a decir nada más cuando continuó. – No fue una pesadilla. De hecho, fue un sueño fantástico… Y eso es lo que más duele. Que por un momento, sentí que los tenía de nuevo. Que sus muertes, que la traición de Peter, que el tiempo encerrado fue solo una cruel pesadilla. Despertar solo ha hecho que sienta como me los arrebatan de nuevo. A la única familia que tenía… Y todo por mi culpa. – Apretó fuertemente la mano, convirtiéndola en un puño, tan fuerte, que perdió todo el color en ella. Su rostro reflejaba claramente el dolor que sentía, y seguramente si no fuera por lo que había bebido, jamás se habría mostrado así de vulnerable, mucho menos delante de ella. – Si tan solo no hubiera sugerido a Peter como guardián en mi lugar, si hubiera llegado antes aquella noche… Maldita sea, ¡debería haber hecho algo más! – Los rasgos de su cara reflejaban la rabia contenida y con fuerza reventó el vaso contra la pared de la cocina.

Avril se sobresaltó en su silla, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, prefirió dejar que se desahogara. Sirius se cubrió el rostro con las manos, inclinándose hacia delante al mismo tiempo y suspiró. Parecía que hubiese expulsado años de vida y parte de su alma en ese suspiro.

\- Lo siento… es solo que… - volvió a suspirar sin alzar la vista de sus manos. Entonces se incorporó nuevamente y continuó. – ¿Sabes? Aquella noche cuando llegué al Valle de Godric y solo encontré con vida a Harry, el mundo se me vino encima. No terminaba de entender, o más bien no quería entender lo que sucedía. Recuerdo todo aquello como en una neblina, no era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría y le entregué a Hagrid la motocicleta y a Harry por instinto. – Se levantó de la silla con un tambaleo y con su varita arregló el estropicio que él mismo había creado. Su voz comenzó a cobrar intensidad, desprecio. - Ya solo el odio y la rabia nublaban mi mente y fui en busca de Peter. Quería despedazarlo, hacerle sufrir tanto dolor como el que yo estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante, y sentía que ni años de tortura a esa sucia rata serían suficientes para que mi dolor menguara. – Una amarga y dura sonrisa se implantó en el rostro del padrino de Harry. – Pero el muy rastrero me burló. – Nuevamente su mente había viajado a aquel mismo instante en el que la tragedia hizo su aparición. Su voz cobró un tinte de odio y resignación. Con unos pasos algo desequilibrados se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla - Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera capaz de crear aquella explosión, en plena calle llena de muggles y huir.

Un nuevo silencio. Una pausa que lo significaba todo, que hablaba por ella misma. Y la plata fundida conectó con el azul del cielo. Y el cielo quiso llorar su amargura.

Avril no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él. De repente, se sintió capaz de tocar su alma. Se sintió capaz de darle un consuelo.

Los labios de Sirius se despegaron para susurrar sus siguientes palabras.

\- Me desquició. Su huida. Pero sobre todo, sus muertes.

Su voz salió quebrada, rota. Sus ojos perdieron cualquier luz que pudieran albergar y lentamente los cerró, mientras una sola lágrima caía de cada uno. Descansó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Pasados unos minutos su respiración se normalizó y Avril supo que se había dormido.

Entonces dejó que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas deseando que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

Es una verdad absoluta, conocida por todos, que llorar no soluciona las cosas. Al menos, no las importantes. No puedes solucionar el hambre con lágrimas, ni la sed. No puedes arreglar algo roto simplemente llorando. No puedes solucionar ni la soledad, ni el miedo, ni el desamor. Y mucho menos, las lágrimas pueden solucionar una muerte.

Pero también es cierto, que llorar ayuda a sacar fuera el dolor. Ayuda a expresarlo y dejarlo ir. Es una forma de despedida, de reconocimiento de la realidad y de desahogo. Llorar por lo que has perdido para siempre, no lo soluciona, pero te ayuda a dejarlo marchar, a despedirte, a decir adiós.

Molly le contó una vez, que en el día que los gemelos nacieron, al igual que en el nacimiento del resto de sus hijos, lloró. Lloraba lágrimas de bienvenida.

Ahora sus lágrimas eran de pérdida.

Avril lloraba abrazada a Ginny. Ambas sentadas en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Fred. Reconocía la desagradable sensación de pérdida. No es como si te arrancaran el corazón y te lo hicieran pedazos. Eso sería mucho más fácil. Era como si alguien llegara y con una pala hiciera un agujero. Un agujero en el corazón. Algunos eran más grandes que otros, no tan profundos o anchos. Lo que es seguro es que hacen un agujero, y todo lo que había ahí se va. Tu corazón sigue en tu pecho, latiendo y con vida. Pero tiene un agujero. Un agujero que antes estaba repleto de esa persona. Es el agujero que deja cuando se marcha para siempre. Y entonces tienes que empezar a llenarlo de nuevo. Pero no hay nada con que llenarlo. Con el tiempo, solo puedes empujarlo y apretarlo. Ir haciéndolo más pequeño, para dejar que nuevas personas y sentimientos entren en tu corazón, pero nunca llenándolo. Porque ese hueco pertenece a esa persona y solo a ella. A veces, con el recuerdo, el agujero vuelve a hacerse de un tamaño más grande, como el que tenía cuando se creó por primera vez. Pero vuelves a tratar de empujarlo hasta que se hace pequeño de nuevo.

Ese agujero nunca desaparecerá. Nunca cerrará. Estará ahí, tanto como dure tu vida.

Avril tenía varios agujeros. El que dejó su madre al desaparecer cuando ella tenía nueve años. El que dejó su abuelo meses después. El que dejó Sirius Black. El que dejaron Albus Dumbledore, Alastor y Dobby. Ahora no solo añadía el agujero de Fred, sino también el de Remus y Tonks. Y por supuesto el de todos los amigos caídos.

¿Cómo puedes vivir con el corazón agujereado? ¿Cómo puedes superar tantos huecos vacíos? Avril ni siquiera podía entender cómo era posible que el tiempo continuara avanzando. ¿Por qué no se detenía? ¿Por qué no puede esperar a que lo asimilen? El tiempo no espera a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Sentía perder su consciencia. Maldijo nuevamente el momento en el que decidió hacer aquel primer viaje, y maldijo por el mal momento que era para caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Pero había algo diferente, completamente distinto de los desmayos anteriores. Su cuerpo ardía por dentro. Se sintió arder desde adentro hacia afuera. Sus huesos y músculos comenzaron a doler casi al mismo tiempo que su cabeza. Los latidos de su agujereado corazón aumentaron en velocidad. Sus pulmones ardieron y a la vez que gritaba por el dolor, se llevó una mano hacia su pecho, justo encima del corazón que no dejaba de apretarse, de latir y de doler.

Ginny se apartó un poco de ella, conmocionada por su actitud y se asustó del dolor que sus facciones mostraban. No entendía que le ocurría a su amiga, pero no era bueno. Rápidamente gritó para llamar la atención de alguien que la ayudara, a la vez que sujetaba a Avril para que no se golpease con el suelo.

\- Mamá… - fue el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza y salió casi en un susurro. Ante el nuevo grito que profirió Avril, volvió a llamarla, aun con más fuerza. - ¡MAMÁ! ¡Quien sea, q-que alguien me ayude! – cuando llamó la atención de los demás se concentró de nuevo en Avril. – Avril, ¿qué te pasa? Maldita sea Avril, ¿¡qué demonios ocurre contigo!? – sollozó.

Todos llegaron a su vera corriendo. Bill la sujetó y la tumbó en el suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor. Todos le hablaban a la vez pero Avril ya no era capaz de escucharlos. Tampoco podía verlos. Solo sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo y supo que había llegado la hora.

Un miedo como ninguno antes había sentido se apoderó de ella. Nunca quiso creer que ocurriría o no tan pronto al menos. La ansiedad de no querer marchar se apoderó de su corazón. No quería irse, ni ahora ni nunca. Prefería mil veces permanecer con ellos ahí, aunque solo dolor, pena y una muerte segura la esperase, a irse y no tenerlos nunca más.

\- Por favor… por favor, no me hagas esto. – no sabía a quién se lo suplicaba. Realmente no había nadie que pudiese detenerlo, pero estaba desesperada. No quería perderlos. – No dejes que me vaya, no me obligues… - su respiración entrecortada apenas la dejaba susurrar las palabras.

La oscuridad la absorbió y el silencio se hizo presente.

Cuando nuevamente alcanzó la consciencia y abrió los ojos, se encontró tirada en el suelo de un callejón. Alzando la mirada, dedujo con facilidad que era de noche. Una oscura y cerrada noche, con el cielo despejado y una suave brisa veraniega.

Inhalando una bocanada de aire, su mente comprendió que acababa de realizar su viaje y que debía espabilar de una vez. Ya pensaría más las cosas cuando estuviera instalada en cualquier lugar.

Con mucha dificultad trató de ponerse en pie, pero esa sencilla acción hizo que sus músculos dolieran y la respiración se le entrecortara.

"Necesito hacer más ejercicio" – pensó sarcástica.

Apoyada en la pared de ladrillo y aun con el corazón a mil por hora por el esfuerzo, se examinó a sí misma. Hastiada comprobó como ciertamente su abuela había acertado. Su cuerpo era nuevamente el de una niña de catorce años y por ende, la ropa le quedaba enorme. Con razón le dolía todo el cuerpo. Indiscutiblemente había cambiado muchísimo en cinco años. Echaría de menos su pecho y sus curvas, aunque sabía que crecerían de nuevo. Pero sobre todo, las facilidades que parecer una adulta o estar cerca de serlo te proporcionaban. Su pelo negro como la noche, que antes prácticamente le llegaba a la cintura, ahora le llegaba algo más bajo que los hombros. Y medía unos centímetros menos.

Con un suspiro resignado y ya algo recuperada, decidió salir del callejón para ver dónde diablos estaba y en que dichosa época había saltado. Rezó internamente por que al menos siguiera en el mismo siglo.

Al salir fuera, un coche se dirigía camino abajo tranquilamente y las farolas iluminaban una calle que le resultó conocida. La calle estaba llena de casas unas junto a otras, con numerosas chimeneas y parcelas de hierba muy cuidadas. No fue capaz de discernir donde se encontraba hasta caminado un rato, cuando se detuvo justo en frente de la casa donde había pasado uno de sus mejores veranos y navidades.

Se encontraba en Grimmauld Place. Justo delante del número 12 de la calle. Por un momento quiso entrar corriendo, pero luego recordó que no sabía en qué época se encontraba, que probablemente Sirius ni siquiera hubiese nacido.

Apretándose a tope el cinturón de los pantalones para que no callera, fue a sentarse en los desgastados escalones de la puerta, aprovechando que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y quien quiera que estuviera dentro parecía dormir.

Buscó su varita en los bolsillos del pantalón y al encontrarla la dejó a un lado, aliviada por no haberla extraviado. Siguió mirando por el resto de bolsillos para ver si encontraba algo de valor. Descubrió que tenía polvo de oscuridad instantánea en los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta que llevaba y calculó que si lo administraba bien, tendría suficiente para tres ocasiones. También había dos caramelos de la verdad y por alguna razón que no recordaba, turrón de hemorragia nasal. Rió al tiempo que recordaba como los gemelos le hacían descuentos y de vez en cuando le regalaban algún que otro artículo a escondidas de Ronald.

Por último, en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, estaba la carta que Dumbledore le dejó en herencia. Siempre, desde que la recibió, la había llevado encima, protegida con un hechizo para que no se estropeara, aunque estuviese algo arrugada.

Guardando nuevamente sus únicas pertenencias, decidió que no podía ponerse en marcha hasta que amaneciera y supiera en qué fecha se encontraba. Se puso de pie, buscando un contenedor donde encontrar un periódico, fuese del día que fuese, buscando al menos el año en el que estaba. Encontró un periódico muggle no muy lejos y sin mirarlo todavía volvió hacia las escaleras del número 12.

Justo antes de llegar, tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien le observaba. Se quedó clavada en el sitio, alerta a cualquier movimiento o ruido y echando mano a su barita sin llegar a sacarla. Miró un poco alrededor y entonces alzó la mirada a la casa que tenía en frente, justo a las ventanas del último piso.

Su cuerpo se congelo y dejó de respirar por unos instantes de la sorpresa. En una de las ventanas, en la oscuridad del cuarto, unos ojos grises la observaban impasibles, sospechando de su presencia. Su mirada fría pareció atravesarla y ver dentro de ella. Sus rasgos y su pelo parecidos a un fantasma del pasado, solo que muchísimo más jóvenes.

\- Sirius – dijo en un susurro. Luego lo observó mejor y se dio cuenta de algo. – No, no es él… pero…

El gris plateado de sus ojos no apartó la vista de los azules de Avril. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí quieta, mirándolo y tratando descubrir por qué le parecía haberle visto antes (no solo por el parecido a Sirius). De pronto reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía y que muy probablemente parecía alguien de dudosa moral; así que desvió la mirada y se dirigió calle abajo, buscando algo que hacer hasta el amanecer, que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Sintió los ojos del chico siguiéndola hasta que giró en la esquina más próxima y se dejó caer en las escaleras de otra casa.

Respiró aliviada al sentirse fuera de su visión y recapituló lo que acababa de suceder. El chico rondaría la misma edad que ella tenía justo ahora. A pesar de la oscuridad, el color de sus ojos refulgía y destacaba incluso desde lejos. Respiró con profundidad y se decidió al fin por echarle un vistazo al periódico que aún estaba entre sus manos.

\- Vamos a ver… - comenzó a hablar en murmullos, para ella misma. En la primera plana, aparecía una foto en grande en la que se mostraba la foto de un edificio gubernamental del sur de Londres destruido por una bomba. Con la mirada buscó la fecha – 17 de julio de 1974. Joder… joder, joder, joder.

Soltando el periódico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándose cuenta a donde había ido a parar. Sintió ganas de reír y llorar a partes iguales.

\- Venga ya. No puedo creer que me lo hayas puesto tan difícil. – Su voz se quebró un poco al final.

Había ido a parar a sus años en Hogwarts. A los de una de las personas que más pudo llegar a admirar en el mundo y que más terrible lo había pasado. Del que además conocía un montón de detalles y anécdotas porque precisamente, y a modo de broma, tanto él como los gemelos e incluso Remus, comenzaron a plantearle una innumerable cantidad de "¿y si aparecieras el día que…?" Todos esos "y si…" se centraba en los años de merodeadores de Sirius y Remus en Hogwarts. Como caer bien a qué profesor, como hacerse amiga incondicional de Lily, como saber en qué momento los cuatro habían hecho una de las suyas, como entablar una conversación con Remus, llamar la atención de James diciendo un solo nombre o que temas era mejor no tratar delante de Sirius.

Desgraciadamente, las palabras grabadas a fuego de su abuela le retumbaron y se repitieron como un eco continuo. "No debes intervenir, no debes inmiscuirte ni cambiar nada. Las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas."

Sabía eso perfectamente, así que decidió no darle más vueltas. Miró el cielo y al ver que estaba a punto de amanecer, se dirigió tratando de mantener toda la calma posible, al centro de Londres.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Nuevamente he juntado lo que eran dos en uno solo, para hacer la lectura más amena y que lo interesante llegue rápido. Os pido que le deis una oportunidad, ya que lo bueno y nuestros personajes favoritos comenzarán a salir a partir del tercero.

Un review no mata a nadie, y a mi me encantará saber vuestra opinión de como va la historia. Solo os digo que estos son los capítulos más royo, por así decirlo, pero hay que presentar al personaje de alguna forma.

Un kiss.

Debyom


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Este es otro capítulo de transición, ya que me pareció interesante plasmar cómo se las apañó Avril en esos primeros días en el pasado, antes de llegar a encontrarse con nuestro querido director de Hogwarts. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Albus Dumbledore.**

Caminar hasta el Callejón Diagón desde Grimmauld Place, nunca fue lo que se dice un paseo de cinco minutos. De hecho, normalmente se desaparecía para ese tipo de viajes, pero ahora era una menor sin licencia para aparecerse, además de que no tenía nada de dinero. Ni muggle ni mágico. Así pues, y como no podía hacer magia y arriesgarse a llamar la atención de nadie, su caminata fue muchísimo peor que los días en los que viajaban sin rumbo por los bosques en busca de Horrocruxes. Además su cuerpo aun estaba debilitado y bajo ninguna condición podría ir a su casa familiar.

Por esa razón, lo primero que hizo al llegar al Callejón Diagón, fue entrar al banco de Gringotts. Estaba muy cansada y con un humor de perros, así que ignorando a los duendes que se la quedaban mirando por el estado de su ropa (y no quería saber cómo tenía el pelo), se dirigió a uno que se encontraba algo alejado, contando monedas. Este al verla en frente la ignoró por completo.

\- Quiero acceder a mi cámara. – exigió Avril. El que la ignorara no mejoró su humor.

El duende alzó la vista, recorriéndola de arriba abajo y Avril frunció aun más el ceño.

\- ¿Tiene la señorita su llave? – preguntó con una mueca parecida al desprecio.

\- No - respondió. "Pero te la dibujo si quieres, imbécil" pensó para sí. Antes de que el duende dijera algo se apresuró a seguir. – Quiero acceder a la cámara principal de la familia Emith. Para ello estoy en posesión de la contraseña y la sangre de esta familia.

El duende cerró la boca de inmediato. Durante unos minutos no dijo o hizo absolutamente nada. Después se bajó del taburete en el que se encontraba y le pidió que la siguiera. La llevó a través de una puerta cercana, a una pequeña sala con un pequeño vaso y dos botellas transparentes de distinto tamaño. Tanto la grande como la pequeña tenían un líquido parecido al agua en su interior. Avril conocía el contenido de ambas.

El duende lleno el vaso, del agua que había en la botella grande y de la pequeña echó una sola gota. Avril se apresuró a beberlo entero, deseando acabar de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Eres realmente perteneciente a la familia Emith por parentesco sanguíneo? – preguntó el duende con una voz algo ronca.

\- Si. – notó como el veritaserum hacía el efecto buscado en ella. El duende dudó un instante, antes de dirigirse a otra puerta al final de la estancia.

\- Muy bien, ven conmigo.

Avril lo siguió y llegaron a los túneles donde se encuentran todas las cámaras subterráneas.

La cámara principal de su familia, era de las más protegidas en Gringotts. Montada en el vagoncito, pasó por la Catarata de los Ladrones, caminaron al lado de no uno, sino dos dragones, y fue necesario que, para abrir la puerta, se pinchara el dedo y marcara con su sangre y en orden un código (que su abuela le hizo aprender de memoria) en un panel de piedra con números. Además de la magia del duende.

La bóveda tenía más oro y joyas del que Avril quería pararse a mirar. Con rapidez se dirigió a una esquina y cogió una pequeña bolsa del tamaño de una mano. Dentro metió todos los galeones que le cupieron y unos cuantos más en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalones.

Al salir del banco, lo primero y último que hizo fue dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante a pedir una habitación, dando instrucciones precisas de no ser molestada bajo ningún concepto y entregando una generosa propina para que le permitieran usar solo su nombre en el registro, sin poner el apellido.

Con un hondo suspiro de cansancio, Avril se tumbó en la cama sin ni siquiera deshacerla. Estaba reventada. No podía más con ella misma. Se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando de mantener todo el oro que había recogido de Gringotts atrapado entre su cuerpo.

Eran apenas las 4 de la tarde, pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente podían más. Evitando pensar el lo que había dejado atrás, se concentró en el joven de aquella madrugada.

\- Era su hermano, era Regulus. – pensó justo antes de caer dormida en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, se tomó un baño y bajó en busca de algo de comida. Tom el tabernero, mucho más joven de lo que fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, le dijo que había estado dormida durante dos días y que si no hubiese despertado pronto, la hubiesen ido a buscar dándola por muerta.

Pensó en lo exagerado que era y lo que le gustaba charlar, así que se dio prisa y después de comer fue directamente a Madame Malkin a comprarse ropa nueva. Estaba cansada de esa ropa enorme que llevaba.

\- Buenos días – saludó una señora regordeta en un tono muy alegre, mucho más joven de lo que Avril la recordaba. – Enseguida estoy contigo, querida – dijo apenas echándole un vistazo.

\- Claro, no hay prisa – contestó Avril.

Madame Malkin estaba ocupada con una clienta, por lo que mientras que estas parloteaban, Avril se dedicó a dar una vuelta por la tienda, observando algunos modelos.

\- Muy bien niña, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Madame Malkin tras despedirse de la clienta anterior. En esos momentos, estaban ambas solas.

\- Necesito varias túnicas de diario y una más formal. He hecho un viaje muy largo y los baúles donde llevaba casi toda mi ropa se han extraviado. – contestó con seguridad. Después de todo, solo era una mentira a medias.

\- Oh, que desgracia, ven súbete aquí querida, que voy a tomar tus medidas – rápidamente la subió en un taburete y una cinta métrica mágica comenzó a enroscarse por todo su cuerpo. – Alza los brazos, muy bien. Veamos la cintura, el largo… perfecto, casi acabamos. Y dime preciosa, ¿viajas con tus padres?

Una mueca se instaló en su rostro al pensar en ellos. Todavía no quería ponerse a recordar todo, aun tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer, y no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar en ese momento.

\- Con unos amigos de la familia más bien. Queremos dirigirnos a Francia, donde viven el resto de mis familiares, pero tienen algo que hacer aquí primero – improvisó rápido. Trató de dar el tema por zanjado buscándole algo en que mantenerla ocupada. – Dígame, ¿qué color cree que me sentaría mejor?

\- A ver, date la vuelta – Avril obedeció – el azul destacaría tus ojos, tengo una tela preciosa que te vendría de perlas. Además cualquier tono de color alegre te sentaría de maravilla. Tengo unas telas en rosa encantadoras y otras en amarillo con unos estampados bellísimos y muy juveniles. – decía mientras sacaba telas y telas flotantes por todas partes y se las acercaba para compararlas con su tono de piel.

\- Rosa no, por favor. – contestó apresurada. Que poquito le gustaba ese color.

\- De acuerdo, rosa fuera. – dijo no muy conforme pero siguió sacando telas por todos lados. – A uno de los vestidos puedo entallarle un poco de la cintura, para que te de algo de forma. A otro le pondré las mangas algo más largas, que se lleva muy a la moda últimamente. Si eliges esta tela blanca, le puedo añadir estos encajes en dorado y marrón. Te sentará de maravilla…

Estuvieron comentando un rato sobre las telas y los encajes. Ciertamente Avril no era muy quisquillosa con la ropa que usaba, pero tampoco le gustaba ir completamente a destiempo, así que cuando terminaron de ultimarlo todo, Avril pagó y pidió tenerlos listos para esa tarde a ser posible. Sentía que quería dejarlo todo averiguado y listo cuanto antes. También se llevó un bolso bien amplio, ya que estaba cansada de tener que cargar con todo en los bolsillos.

Nada más salir de la tienda de túnicas, se dirigió a comprar el Profeta y sintiéndose algo caprichosa, se compró un helado en Florean Fortescue. Cruzó la calle y aprovechó para comprar varios pergaminos, una pluma y tinta en la tienda de Pergaminos, plumas y tinta. Los introdujo todos en su bolso nuevo y se fue a su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.

Allí sacó todo del bolso y lo colocó sobre el escritorio al lado de la ventana. Se sentó en la silla tomando la decisión de leer primero el Profeta. En primera plana aparecía una imagen en movimiento de la 417º Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

 _27 de julio de 1974._

 _417º Copa Mundial de Quidditch._

 _Desde el Profeta tenemos el honor de informar que ya es oficial la apertura de la temporada de la 417º Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Este año su emplazamiento aún es un secreto ya que nuestro querido Director Internacional de la ICWQC, Royston Idlewind, ha puesto en práctica nuevamente una de sus muchas normas para el control de las multitudes, y ha decidido no revelar aun su ubicación._

 _Como todos sabemos, y desde aquí recordamos, Royston Idlewind, fue el ahora ex-cazador que formaba parte en el equipo de Quidditch de Australia y que gracias a él, ganaron la Copa Mundial en 1966. Desde que fue nombrado para el puesto, ha introducido una gran cantidad de normas draconianas para controlar a las multitudes asistentes a tan mundial evento._

 _Tenemos constancia de que muchos de los fans de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, han presentado amenazas de boicotear la celebración de este año, a modo de protesta por una de las más injustas normas que Idlewind ha establecido. La que establece que están prohibidas todas las varitas en el estadio, a excepción de las realizadas por los funcionarios de la ICWQC._

 _Ante esto, Idlewind responde que: "No estoy preocupado por estas amenazas. Tenemos una gran seguridad en nuestro método y sin duda alguna, todo resultará como está previsto."_

 _El primer partido será en cuatro días, y la localización será revelada un día antes a nuestra querida comunidad mágica._

 _Desde aquí deseamos mucha suerte a los países participantes._

 _William Barsy_

El resto de páginas daba información sobre los equipos favoritos que participaban y los mejores jugadores, mostraban ofertas de Zonko y hablaban de algunos ataques aislados cerca de la zona sur del país. La sección rosa comentaba cotilleos acerca ciertos famosos que hacían cosas de famosos.

Cansada del periódico y ya situada temporalmente, sacó la carta que Albus Dumbledore le dejó en herencia para releerla por centésima vez.

 _Querida Avril Evangelyn Caesar:_

 _Era conocedor desde hace tiempo, que el día de hoy llegaría antes o después. Sé que no está bien poner en unos brazos tan jóvenes una carga tan pesada. Tampoco lo pretendo. No quiero poner en entredicho las sabias palabras que su abuela le ha legado como instrucciones para su travesía y tampoco pretendo convencerla de hacer lo contrario._

 _En nuestras sesiones privadas ya tuvimos esta conversación y creo que quedó perfectamente zanjada. Todos los datos que una vez le proporcioné, son similares a los que le entregué al señor Potter en su momento, buscando que si usted tomase la salida que yo le ofrecí, fuera plena conocedora de los hechos y posibles cambios que pudiera acarrear. Ciertamente, eso es decisión suya._

 _Pero le tengo un gran aprecio y confianza señorita Caesar, y espero que sea reciproco, a pesar de no habérmelo ganado como debe ser. Por ello, aquí le dejo la última egoísta petición que me permito._

 _Me gustaría que le entregara el pequeño sobre que incluía esta carta, al Albus Dumbledore del pasado al que llegue. Me temo que no podrá leerla, ya que está hechizada, por lo que deberá confiar en que el contenido de esta no contiene ningún dato sobre nuestro presente que pueda influir de forma radical._

 _El hacerlo o no, es decisión suya. Como ya le he dicho, no deseo por ningún motivo que contradiga las enseñanzas y normas legadas de su familia, aunque si me permite una pequeña observación, usted nunca ha sido de las que respeten las normas muy a menudo, como he podido comprobar en sus continuas aventuras con el señor Potter, los señores Weasley y la señorita Granger a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts._

 _Quiero que además vea esta petición como una opción diferente a lo que le han previsto, una invitación a hacer la diferencia, una salida si así lo prefiere._

 _Piense en mis palabras._

 _Un cordial saludo,_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _._

En el sobre había otro pergamino en el que incluía varias direcciones donde encontrarlo dependiendo del año en el que estuviera. También estaba otro sobre más pequeño, que por mucho que intentó, no fue capaz de abrir y no por falta de intentos.

Su abuela le había dicho que una vez viajara, se fuera a Francia a hacer sus estudios, que allí había otra casa perteneciente a la familia, donde vivían algunos de los familiares que o bien ya habían hecho su salto en el tiempo o por el contrario, eran hijos de estos.

Las relaciones con ellos no eran del todo buenas, debido a que los viajeros, eran conocedores de lo mal que se pasa perdiendo todo aquello que tenias, por lo que si tenían descendencia, les obligaban a jurar nunca hacer un salto en el tiempo, bajo el hechizo del Juramento Inquebrantable.

Esta práctica no era del gusto de la familia que vivía en Inglaterra, por lo que los lazos familiares se enfriaron un poco. De alguna forma, y a disgusto de muchos, esta práctica funcionaba, ya que no había ningún registro de salto temporal por parte de los "primos franceses".

Avril pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en qué hacer. Sabía que debía irse a Francia, pero le dolía no ser capaz de cumplir la última voluntad de su director. Bajó a comer y a la vuelta en su cuarto decidió actuar. Se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio, con los pergaminos, la pluma y la tinta que compró en la mañana y escribió dos cartas, una para Dumbledore y otra para sus familiares en Francia. Cuando la tinta se secó, recogió ambas, las guardo en su bolso y marchó al Emporio de la Lechuza.

\- Dígame que desea. – dijo a modo de saludo el anciano dueño de la tienda.

\- Me gustaría enviar dos mensajes. – contestó.

\- Nuestra tarifa de alquiler de lechuza es de 6 sickles por mensaje. Si es urgente, la cantidad sube a 15 sickles. Para vuelos internacionales, son 13 sickles. ¿Cuál desea? – informó el dueño lentamente.

En el tiempo que el anciano recitaba los precios, Avril se lo pensó mejor y decidió no enviar una de las cartas. No es que no fuese a ir a Francia, solo lo aplazaría hasta que hubiese terminado el mandado de Dumbledore y entonces marcharía tranquilamente sin presiones por parte de sus primos franceses.

\- Una lechuza de mensajería urgente, gracias. – contestó al minuto de que el hombre hubiese hablado. Con rapidez dejó el dinero en el mostrador. El señor le dio un pequeño pedazo de pergamino con una letra ilegible y le dijo.

\- Muy bien. Si es tan amable, suba por esa puerta hacia la torre y entréguele esto al chico que hay allí. Él le dirá que lechuza usar.

\- Gracias.

Subió las escaleras apresurada, tratando de no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Arriba se encontró a un joven al que le entregó la nota, al leerla (era imposible que entendiera algo, en opinión de Avril) le señaló una lechuza en la que colocó su carta.

\- ¿A quién va dirigida? – preguntó el chico.

\- Albus Dumbledore. Si no me equivoco debería estar en esta dirección. – el chico la miró sospechando, pero observó el pergamino que Avril le tendía con la dirección que Albus le había dejado para contactarlo.

\- No creo que se encuentre ahí ahora mismo. – dijo. Avril frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué? – preguntó.

\- Creo recordar que en el Caldero Chorreante escuché a unos tipos del Ministerio mencionando que se encontraba en el norte, en la frontera con Escocia.

Avril se quedó pensativa un momento. El joven se apresuró a decir.

\- Pero puede encontrarlo. – Avril alzó la vista y la fijó en él. – Misha es muy inteligente además de rápida. Seguro que puede encontrarlo.

\- Eso sería estupendo. La verdad es que me urge comunicarme con él.

\- ¿Eres alumna de Hogwarts? – preguntó viéndola de arriba abajo.

\- Algo así – contestó con una sonrisa. – Un viejo amigo.

\- Bueno, Misha lo encontrará. ¿Debe esperar una respuesta? – Avril solo asintió.

\- Me alojo temporalmente en el Caldero Chorreante. No me moveré de ahí en un buen tiempo.

\- Perfecto. Ya sabes Misha. Tienes trabajo.

Misha salió volando de la torre y en cuestión de segundos dejó de ser visible. Realmente la lechuza era rápida.

Avril se despidió y marchó camino a recoger su ropa nueva. Esa noche, ya tumbada en la cama, se permitió llorar hasta quedar dormida, aunque la sensación de un enorme peso en el cuerpo y la angustia no desapareció.

La respuesta de Dumbledore tardó cuatro días en llegar. Su respuesta a la petición sobre verle urgentemente (le había dicho que necesitaba entregarle algo realmente importante del que debía tener conocimiento), fue que pasara a verlo el 7 de agosto a su despacho en Hogwarts. Le hizo un gracioso comentario acerca de la interesante reacción de las personas al comer Diablillos de Pimienta.

Se desilusionó un poco, ya que le hubiese gustado ver cómo era la casa de Dumbledore, pero se deshizo rápidamente del pensamiento.

Tuvo que esperar toda una semana, la cual pasó mayormente deprimida en su habitación, vagando como un zombie, maldiciéndose a ratos por haberse inmiscuido en lo que no debía, en vez de estar ya en Francia.

Cuando el sábado llegó, pidió prestada la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante a Tom y se transportó vía Red Flu a la taberna de Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade. Allí hizo el camino a pie hasta Hogwarts.

Las lágrimas se atoraron en sus ojos. El castillo estaba tal como lo recordaba en sus tiempos de estudiante, antes de que fuera destruido en la batalla contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se apresuró en dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y se esforzó por no ser una cobarde volviendo por donde había venido.

\- Diablillos de Pimienta – dijo delante de la estatua que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director Dumbledore.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, respiró hondo varias veces antes de atreverse a tocar.

\- Adelante – dijo una voz que ya creía perdida para siempre.

Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a sus ojos, pero hizo el esfuerzo de aguantarlas y abrir la puerta para entrar.

El director Albus Dumbledore que la esperaba delante de su escritorio, era claramente 24 años más joven al que vio por última vez antes de morir en la Torre de Astronomía. Su barba era igual de blanca, pero menos larga. Tenía menos arrugas en su anciano rostro pero sus ojos azules seguían igual de brillosos y resplandecientes a como los recordaba.

Sin embargo, fue lo que vio en esos ojos, o mejor dicho, lo que no vio, lo que hizo que se terminara de quebrar y no pudiera evitar que su cuerpo la traicionara. Reconocimiento. Dumbledore no la reconocía. Obviamente, eso ella ya lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero el ver que él no la reconocía, que era una extraña, la hizo salir del limbo en el que había estado hasta ese momento y ver lo completamente sola que estaba.

Albus tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo, que lo que menos esperaba de esa visita, es que esta no solo fuera tan joven, sino que además empezara a llorar nada más verle. Por el tipo de carta y de expresiones utilizadas, esperaba que la señorita Avril Evangelyn (la cual no había mencionado su apellido porque según ella, aún no tenía) fuera una persona adulta y con más seguridad en sí misma de la que la frágil chica delante de él mostraba.

\- Por favor, señorita, tome asiento. Estoy seguro que podremos llegar a entendernos perfectamente y descubrir el motivo de esto. – Avril sollozaba a través de sus manos, apenas escuchándolo. – Tal vez encontremos solución a aquello que tan desconsolada la tiene. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarla de ser necesario. – dijo mientras la guiaba a la silla enfrente de su escritorio y le entregaba un pañuelo.

Avril lloró amargamente al escuchar sus palabras. Lo de ella no tenía solución alguna. Dumbledore la dejó llorar mientras preparaba una taza de té para cada uno y se la servía en frente. Tomó asiento en su habitual sillón detrás del escritorio y esperó pacientemente a que Avril se calmara un poco.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué tal si empezamos por las presentaciones? – propuso el director una vez la vio más calmada aunque todavía sollozante. – Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de este colegio, pero supongo…, que eso ya lo sabías.

Avril asintió lentamente. Se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Me llamo Avril… - su voz aun quebrada por el llanto – Avril Evangelyn… - el director la miró, animándola a hablar. – Lo siento, no puedo decirle mi apellido. Es muggle, pero que usted sepa eso puede cambiar muchas cosas en el futuro. Aunque bueno, esta visita ya está cambiando muchas cosas.

No dijo nada más, a la espera de que el anciano director le pidiera explicaciones, pero él no era de esos pues Avril sintió cómo su mente trataba de ser leída. Rápidamente la cerró. No era muy buena en oclumancia, pero podía reconocer cuando alguien intentaba entrar en su mente y era capaz de crear una ligera resistencia.

\- Por favor, no haga eso. Le contaré lo que necesite saber. Pero no intente ir más allá, puede poner en peligro muchas cosas. – se apresuró a decir. Sintió cómo Albus dejaba de empujar su mente.

\- Me disculpo por ello, pero comprenderá que me cuesta seguir su conversación y la carta que envió no ayuda a confiar del todo en usted. Estamos entrando en tiempos peligrosos y debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas.

\- Tiene razón. – Avril comenzó a jugar con sus manos, odiando el momento en que había desobedecido los mandatos de su abuela, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Decidió contar lo más básico para poder acabar pronto. – Vengo de un linaje de familia sangrepura muy conocido, pero con un secreto muy bien guardado. Verá, yo… nací el 3 de abril… de 1980.

Esperó a que el director dijera alguna palabra al respecto, pero si se sorprendió no dejó entreverlo. Decidió continuar.

\- Provengo de la familia Emith, aunque mi padre es muggle, por lo que mi apellido no es el mismo. En junio de 1993 hice un viaje de tres horas al pasado para salvar a una persona muy querida de un amigo… – notó la mirada de su antiguo director taladrándole, sancionando su estúpida acción. – Se que fue la mayor estupidez que he cometido nunca y créame, no sabe cuánto me arrepiento, pero tenía la edad que ve que tengo justo ahora y mi cerebro tardó dos días en darse cuenta del error.

\- Si ciertamente lo que cuenta es cierto. – interrumpió Dumbledore - ¿por qué razón está aquí? Según tengo entendido, su política familiar es la no intervención.

\- Así es, pero… - dudó por un momento. El llanto había parado hace rato. – Usted aun es director en mi época y por unas razones u otras, permanecíamos en contacto a menudo. Cuando… bueno, usted me dejó una carta pidiéndome el favor de entregarle una nota a usted mismo. – Avril sacó el sobre de un bolsillo de su nueva túnica azul y se la entregó a Dumbledore. – Solo puede ser abierta y leída por usted.

Este la miró durante unos instantes antes de abrirla y leer el contenido. Todo fue silencio mientras el director leía aquella nota. Avril notó en ese momento a Fawkes dormido en donde siempre solía estar posado. Realmente estaba en su mayor esplendor.

\- ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? – preguntó Albus rompiendo el silencio por fin. Avril entendió perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Enviaré una lechuza a mis familiares de Francia para que sepan de mi existencia e iré a estudiar allí. – Respondió.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere hacer? – volvió a preguntar.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y no supo reaccionar de primeras. Su anciana y estricta abuela nunca le había preguntado eso, de hecho, nadie lo había hecho. Ella solo se limitaba a aceptar las instrucciones de su abuela, Moira, y prepararse para cumplirlas a rajatabla. El resto solo se limitaba a dar alguna sugerencia de que hiciera una cosa u otra. Si lo pensaba bien, Albus fue el único que siempre le daba a elegir, pero esa elección estaba condicionada, por lo que tampoco creía que fuera una elección completa.

Ahora la pregunta era tan general, tan abierta a todo lo que ella quisiera optar, que simplemente no supo responder hasta pasado un tiempo. La mirada de Dumbledore, siempre le había hecho sentirse segura, de modo que siempre acababa sacando fuera sus verdaderos sentimientos delante de él, sin poder o querer evitarlo. Ese hombre, había sido un gran consuelo y apoyo en varias ocasiones.

\- Yo… bueno, no lo sé. La verdad es que me siento muy desamparada… y no quiero ir a un sitio donde me espera gente que no me aprecia por lo que he hecho. – Su mirada, acuosa de nuevo, se clavó en la de Dumbledore. – Creo… creo que me gustaría permanecer en Inglaterra. Me gustaría estar en un entorno que conozco, ya que es lo único que puede hacerme sentir más segura… - se pasó las manos por los ojos, eliminando toda la humedad que hubiera en ellos con poco éxito. - Ya que no puedo tener a todos aquellos a los que he dejado atrás, no quiero deshacerme también de lo único que me ata a ellos… No quiero estar sola.

Albus se levantó del sillón y paseó por la estancia. Pensativo. Meditaba las palabras que su yo del futuro le había enviado con aquella chiquilla y al mismo tiempo, daba vueltas a las palabras de ella. Avril se preguntó qué fue lo que había escrito en la carta.

\- ¿Le importaría que leyera la carta que iba dirigida a usted? – preguntó nuevamente. Avril se extrañó al no ser capaz de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. Algunas de las cosas en ella escritas podrían darle pistas del futuro. No creo conveniente que usted…

\- No creo que deba importarle ya mucho, debido a que usted ha roto innumerables normas para entregarme esto. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando conmigo, así pues… ¿qué importa a estas alturas? – interrumpió Dumbledore. – Prometo guardar en secreto todo esto y si saco alguna información de ella, trataré de no actuar en consecuencia.

\- Hay nombres que no debería fijar en su mente aún.

\- Quiero ayudarla Avril, de verdad que quiero, pero necesito confiar en usted. Y si realmente me conocía tan bien como dice, me gustaría que confiara en mí. – dijo mientras clavaba el azul de sus ojos en los de ella y atravesaba su alma entera.

\- Está bien. – Claudicó por fin – Pero por favor, absténgase de hacer muchas preguntas.

Rebuscó de nuevo en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó la carta que el director le dejó en herencia.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita. – dijo al tiempo que le era entregado el pergamino.

El anciano director volvió a concentrarse en la lectura. Avril se sentía muy incómoda. Estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que su abuela le había inculcado y sentía que traicionaba la confianza depositada en ella. Pero nunca imaginó que lo pasaría tan mal. El encontrarse con alguien que en su pasado fue tan importante para ella, le hacía pensar si realmente valía la pena cumplir todas las enseñanzas de Moira. Quería y deseaba con toda su alma volver a establecer esos vínculos que antaño tubo con el director del colegio. Sabía que estaba siendo una egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo y tal vez, tampoco quería.

\- Ya veo. – Fue Dumbledore el que rompió nuevamente el silencio. – Por lo que de aquí deduzco, entre otras cosas que ahora no mencionaré… – Avril se tensó sobre su asiento. – yo le ofrecí un tipo de salida diferente a la que seguramente su abuela le impuso. Bueno, no sé qué tipo de salida fue la que le prometí, aunque creo poder imaginarla. Aún así, y dejando esa supuesta opción de lado, en estos momentos, puedo ofrecerle completar sus estudios aquí en Hogwarts, si así lo quiere y que permanezca en Inglaterra.

\- No sería correcto que yo… - interrumpió Avril.

\- No me interrumpa, aun no he acabado de hablar. – Avril sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Se sentía como cuando era castigada por andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, a pesar del tono amable y sincero de Dumbledore.

\- Lo que le estoy ofreciendo – continuó -, lo hago porque comprendo la soledad que debe sentir en estos momentos. El miedo y la tristeza de su corazón. No puedo hacer que desaparezcan, pero si hacerlos menguar un poco. Puedo ayudarla a rehacer su vida de nuevo en un lugar que ya conoce. Al fin y al cabo, con el simple hecho de ponerse en contacto conmigo ya ha cambiado muchísimas cosas. No tiene que contarme nada que no quiera y yo no pienso presionarla para que lo haga. Puede hacerse pasar por una estudiante transferida ignorante del futuro. – Se dirigió a la puerta del despacho con paso tranquilo. – Solo piénselo muy bien. La decisión es solamente suya.

Albus Dumbledore tuvo la intención de salir en ese preciso instante, pero pareció recordar algo y añadió.

\- Aunque, permítame una observación; si ha venido a entregarme esta carta personalmente, tal vez realmente quiera la oportunidad que le ofrezco. Saldré para darle unos minutos y que lo piense. Para cuando vuelva me gustaría disponer de una respuesta.

Dicho eso último, abrió la puerta y salió finalmente, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

Casi una hora más tarde, Albus Dumbledore volvió a entrar en el despacho, esta vez cargado con una bandeja llena de dulces de todo tipo. Al verlo así, Avril comprendió que las viejas costumbres nunca cambian y que una persona golosa siempre lo sería.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de pedir a los elfos que trabajan aquí que realizaran unos cuantos dulces para picar. En cuanto les he dicho que tenía una joven visita han enloquecido y han hecho de todo. – dijo cuando notó la mirada de Avril posada sobre él. – Espero que sean de su agrado.

\- Me encantan los dulces, muchas gracias director Dumbledore. – comentó Avril con una sonrisa.

El director sonrió en respuesta y los colocó en medio del escritorio. Tanto él como Avril comieron uno. El corazón de la joven bruja empezó a latir desbocado. Los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro. Había hecho una elección. La elección más egoísta de toda su vida.

\- ¿Ha tomado ya una decisión? – preguntó Albus mientras servía otro poco de té en las tazas vacías. Avril asintió, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. - ¿Y bien?

\- Yo… - inspiró con fuerza, convencida y arrepentida de sus palabras. – Quiero quedarme. Quiero aceptar su oferta.

Dumbledore la miró fijamente, midiendo el peso de sus palabras. Sintió pena y simpatía por esa pobre chica que se hallaba frente a él, buscando un sitio donde encajar.

\- Me alegra oír eso. – Habló por fin. – Puedo arreglar los papeles necesarios para usted, para que ingrese al colegio y cuente con un pasado por escrito. Lo mejor será que obtenga un apellido completamente diferente al que ha tenido hasta ahora, para evitar que la relacionen el día de su nacimiento y crear una confusión.

\- He pensado en uno. – se apresuró a decir Avril, antes de que Dumbledore sugiriera uno. Con la mano le dio permiso a que continuara. – He pensado en el apellido Grimm. Quería usar ese cuando llegara a Francia.

La verdad era que la palabra "Grimm" le recordaba a la clase de Adivinación en que la profesora Trelawney le leyó la taza a Harry. Le dijo que él tenía el _Grim_ , un perro espectral gigante que ronda por los cementerios y representa el peor de los augurios. Al final, resultó que sí que lo tenía, pero como padrino, y fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado aquel año. Así que pensó en añadirle una "m" más y adoptar la palabra como su apellido.

\- No veo por qué no. – comentó con una amable sonrisa. – De acuerdo, tengo amigos en el ministerio que me echarán una mano sin hacer preguntas, así que su pasado falso tendrá papeles oficiales que lo respalden. – Nuevamente comenzó a pasear por el despacho mientras hablaba. – Habrá que pedirle una cámara en Gringotts, por lo que le recomiendo que una vez hecha, introduzca en ella una gran cantidad de dinero. Tengo entendido que su familia le permite el acceso a su cuenta privada. – dijo tomando contacto visual con ella.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, le dio la razón. Albus seguía dando vueltas por el despacho, parloteando de vez en cuando. En un momento dado, de uno de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, apareció uno de los antiguos directores del colegio. Avril no se había percatado de que todos estaban vacios hasta que este apareció.

\- Oh, Dexter buen amigo, has llegado en un buen momento. Necesito que te muevas un poco y hagas llamar a un viejo amigo del Ministerio por mí.

\- ¿Qué haga el qué? – gritó el hombre del cuadro mientras sostenía en su oído una trompetilla para escuchar mejor. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, Dumbledore se lo repitió.

\- En seguida Albus, ¿para qué exactamente? – preguntó curioso.

\- Eso amigo, lo sabrás cuando me lo traigas. – respondió.

Con un bufido muy maleducado salió del retrato para ir a quien sabe dónde.

\- Discúlpalo. Al antiguo director Dexter Fortescue le gustan los chismes más que a los lectores de Corazón de Bruja. – mencionó.

Avril rió animada. Comenzaba a sentir una ligera emoción por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas. Temía enormemente al momento en el que esta desapareciera.

\- No importa, no me ha molestado. – después de meterse otro dulce en la boca y ya entusiasmada dijo. – Y dígame profesor, ¿cómo se hará la elección de mi casa?

\- Bueno, debido a que no nos gustaría llamar mucho la atención sobre usted – nuevamente tomó asiento y bebió de su taza de té - simplemente la colocaré en la casa que será seleccionada en el futuro y el año que le tocara cursar entonces. Si es tan amable de decírmelo.

\- Soy Gryffindor. Y supuestamente tengo los catorce años recién cumplidos, por lo que entraría a cuarto curso.

Albus asintió conforme. Después de dar otro bocado a un nuevo dulce dijo muy seriamente.

\- Puedo hablar con una vieja amiga para que la acoja en su casa y pase los veranos. Si está de acuerdo, podríamos decir que es su madrina. En cuanto al tema de padres y demás familiares me temo que deberemos darlos por fallecidos recientemente, de ahí su traslado.

Muy apesadumbrada, Avril estuvo de acuerdo con él. Aceptaba que así sería su vida ahora. Sin familia de verdad. Quedaron en que murieron por un ataque "mortífago" hace un mes, un día que ella estaba fuera de casa. Se trasladaría de un pequeño colegio de los Estados Unidos, que no era ni remotamente conocido.

\- Bien, creo que podemos dar esta conversación por finalizada. Haré todo lo posible para que todos los papeles estén terminados cuanto antes. Me pondré en contacto con mi amiga y le enviaré una lechuza en el momento en que todo esté solucionado y pueda trasladarse.

Albus se levantó del asiento y Avril hizo lo mismo. De camino a la puerta dijo.

\- Muchas gracias profesor. No se imagina lo que esto significa para mí y prometo tratar de dar los menos problemas posibles.

\- No dudo de ello querida, y si necesita cualquier otra cosa, por favor, no dude en acudir a mí. Con gusto la ayudaré en todo lo necesario. Siento una gran simpatía por usted, señorita Grimm. – Avril solo atinó a sonreír ante la mención de su nuevo apellido.

Estuvieron un rato despidiéndose y para cuando Avril salió del castillo ya era de noche. Sintiéndose feliz de la elección que había tomado, se dirigió de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante a cenar como hacía tiempo que no comía, con la firme resolución de que pasara lo que pasara, su intervención sería prácticamente nula.

Albus la veía marchar desde la ventana de su despacho. Aún le daba vueltas y vueltas a toda la conversación que había tenido con la chica y pensaba sobre todo en la corta nota que su yo del futuro le había dejado.

" _No la dejes marchar._

 _Sus conocimientos pueden evitar el terrible futuro que Voldemort creará a base de la sangre de muchos seres queridos. No te quedes en espera a que una desgracia ocurra, como cuando la muerte de Ariadna._

 _Conviértela en un aliado, pero debe ser ella la que lo decida por sí misma. Imponérselo solo complicará las cosas._

 _Y sobre todo, Albus, protégela."_

Su firma estaba al pie de la página. Realmente creía en quien era esa chica y en que sabía muchas cosas. Él mismo la habría mandado a Francia si no hubiese leído la nota. Realmente debía ser muy terrible aquello que les deparaba el futuro, para que él mismo decidiera avisarle de que debe intervenir.

* * *

Espero haber sido capaz de plasmar la personalidad y forma de hablar de Albus. Como ya he dicho, es el primer fic que hago y no estoy segura de si lograré plasmar la esencia de los personajes.

Un kiss.

Debyom


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Por fin empiezan a salir nuestros personajes tan esperados.

* * *

 **Expreso de Hogwarts.**

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, que la vieja amiga de la que Dumbledore le habló, viviera en Godric's Hollow. Mucho menos pensó que esta fuera Bathilda Bagshot, historiadora y futura vecina de la familia Potter. Además era completamente diferente a la que conoció junto a Harry y Hermione.

Para estas alturas, Avril ya se daba de golpes en la cabeza a menudo. Vivía en una continua tensión y culpabilidad debido a la decisión de quedarse en Inglaterra. Por supuesto, nunca llegó a enviar la carta dirigida a sus familiares franceses.

Bathilda era una señora amable y muy abierta que rondaba los noventa años. A pesar de su edad y ser más anciana que el mismo Dumbledore, era realmente activa, no paraba quieta un instante y se relacionaba con todo el mundo. Avril había aprendido de ella que le encantaba la historia, las duchas de madrugada, levantarse imposiblemente temprano y hacía unas magdalenas que eran adictivas. Si hubiera conocido a su abuela estaba segura que serían mejores amigas.

Su nueva madrina se había tomado su papel muy en serio. La cuidaba como si de su ahijada realmente se tratase y era genial escucharla destrozar canciones mientras preparaba las comidas. Además siempre le mantenía la cabeza ocupada, pidiéndole ayuda en las cosas de la casa o poniéndola al día sobre la actualidad. A menudo incluso tenían largas charlas sobre historia, a Bathilda le encantaba contrastar los conocimientos de Avril con los suyos.

Lo malo eran las noches. Desde hacía poco, Avril había comenzado a tener pesadillas. Siempre era lo mismo. Todos sus amigos y familiares morían una y otra vez delante de ella y luego le echaban la culpa por no haberlo evitado. Cuando despertaba llorando, bajaba a tomar un vaso de leche a la cocina y una magdalena, en honor a aquella primera noche de insomnio. A menudo Bathilda aparecía recién salida de la ducha y la acompañaba. No terminaba de entender la manía de esa mujer por las duchas en mitad de la noche aunque le parecían divertidas.

\- Mañana tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagón. – dijo interrumpiendo a Avril en mitad de una frase sobre la última carta de Dumbledore.

Siempre hacía eso. Cuando alguna cosa le llamaba la atención o quería comentar algo que se le pasara por la cabeza simplemente lo hacía. Fuera ir de compras, una fecha sobre las rebeliones de los duendes o que el zumo de naranja pierde vitaminas si no lo bebes deprisa.

\- Si, en dos días empieza el curso. No tienes que venir si no quieres o estás ocupada. – dijo Avril dando otro mordisco a la magdalena.

\- Menuda chochada – comentó Bathilda indignada por la sugerencia.

\- No es por nada Batty, pero en estos casos se dice "chorrada" – corrigió.

\- Me da igual. Yo voy a asegurarme que mi ahijada consigue todo lo que necesita. Además, cada vez que voy a Flourish y Blotts me hacen descuentos, así que tus libros saldrán más baratos.

\- Vaya, eso es genial. – dijo animada y feliz por saber que ella la acompañaba. Luego un bostezo se le escapó sin pretenderlo.

\- Acaba eso y vete a la cama. Te despertaré en unas horas. – Bathilda siempre se preocupaba por sus pesadillas, pero Avril nunca se las había contado.

Horas más tarde estaban ambas dando vueltas de una tienda a otra en el Callejón Diagón. Acababan de salir de Madame Malkin, que se había olvidado de ella gracias a Merlín, y ya habían pasado por la tienda de Calderos, la de Pergaminos, plumas y tinta y por la Boutica de Slug & Jigger. Se dirigían a toda prisa hacia Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros de ese curso.

Nada más ver a Bathilda, la dependienta de la tienda se acercó a hablar con ella. Como auténticas cotorras que no se veían en un tiempo, empezaron a parlotear y Avril fue rápidamente olvidada. Aprovechó para verse la tienda de arriba abajo.

Los libros estaban colocados en estanterías desde el suelo hasta el techo. Siempre le sorprendía la cantidad de libros que cabían en aquel local. Absorta mirando los títulos chocó contra alguien sin darse cuenta.

\- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó Avril. – No estaba mirando por donde iba, lo lame… - Se quedó pálida al instante.

\- Tranquila, no me has hecho daño. – Dijo sonriendo la chica contra la que había chocado. Al ver la palidez de Avril se preocupó. – ¿Estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. Había olvidado por completo respirar. Sintió un sudor frio recorrerla de arriba abajo y su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada. Eran los mismos ojos. Los habría reconocido a millas. Las fotos que vio del álbum de Harry la retrataban algo más adulta, pero seguía siendo ella.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te has hecho daño? – preguntaba con preocupación.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que debía reaccionar. Preocuparla solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- Eh… si, perdona. No sé que me ha pasado… solo ha sido un ligero mareo. – inventó con rapidez. Lily no parecía muy segura de ello.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? – su ceño estaba fruncido y la miraba de arriba abajo en alerta por si se le ocurría desmayarse.

\- Si, si. Completamente segura – forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. – Perdona el susto.

\- No ha sido nada. – Lily correspondió la sonrisa. Avril pensó si podía permitirse el lujo de intentar conocerla. Ella decidió por ambas. – Me llamo Lily Evans ¿y tú?

\- Avril Grimm – llevaba ya algún tiempo con el nuevo apellido, y estaba casi acostumbrada a él. – Un placer… - Tras unos segundos en los que ninguna dijo nada, Avril decidió hablar de nuevo. – ¿Estudias en Hogwarts? – " _Se que sí, pero a ver qué otra cosa digo_ ".

\- Así es. – dijo en un tono que se asemejaba bastante al orgullo. – No te he visto por allí. ¿Eres de fuera?

\- " _Bendita curiosidad femenina_ ". Sí. Pero por varias razones, me he venido a vivir con mi madrina y a partir de ahora me trasladaré a Hogwarts. Espero verte por allí.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – prácticamente dio un salto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Avril se sintió contagiar de su alegría. – Te enseñaré los terrenos si nadie te lo ha ofrecido aun. Hoy he quedado para verme con un amigo aquí mismo. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros y te vamos contando cosas sobre Hogwarts?

\- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. – contestó apenada. Creía saber con quién había quedado, y aunque le gustaría ver como era su profesor de pociones de adolescente, no contaba con el tiempo para quedarse. – He venido con mi madrina y vamos con el tiempo justo. Tal vez otro día.

\- Claro que si, otra vez será. – Lily no se rindió y nuevamente con el ánimo por las nubes preguntó – Y dime, ¿a qué curso vas?, ¿sabes ya tu casa?

Apenas iba a responder cuando:

\- ¡AVRIL! – un grito resonó por toda la librería. - ¿Dónde estás niña?

Varias miradas giraron a ver lo que ocurría. Por lo visto, el paso de los años hicieron que Bathilda olvidara el significado de la palabra vergüenza. Con un notorio sonrojo, Avril miró a Lily y dijo:

\- Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Es mi madrina. – todo eso lo decía mientras andaba hacia donde ella se encontraba marcha atrás. – Espero verte por Hogwarts.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! – gritó Lily. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido de la vergüenza en público por lo visto. – Me ha alegrado conocerte.

Sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras, que hicieron que sus ojos escocieran. Se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba Bathilda, desviando un poco la mirada para que no viera sus ojos acuosos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó modulando el tono de su voz, tratando de que sonara despreocupado.

\- Recuérdame cuales eran las asignaturas optativas que elegiste – respondió. – Son los únicos libros que faltan.

\- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

La dependienta trajo los libros y tal como Batty predijo, les hizo un buen descuento. Antes de salir de la tienda, buscó a Lily con la mirada y se despidió de lejos.

\- ¿La conocías? – preguntó Bathilda una vez fuera de la tienda. Por su tono, supuso que quería saber si la conocía del futuro.

\- No… – era una mentira a medias, por supuesto. No la conocía en persona. – Acabamos de conocernos.

Bathilda la miró con sospecha mientras andaban. Ignoró su mirada unos minutos hasta que al final tuvo que ceder y mirarla a los ojos.

\- No la conocía en persona Batty, - dijo resignada – pero no voy a poder evitar encontrarme con gente que conozco del futuro. Tarde o temprano va a ocurrir.

\- Soy consciente de eso niña, pero me preocupa… - Avril la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

\- ¡No voy a intervenir! – exclamó sin pretender sonar grosera, molesta con ella misma. Miró alrededor, comprobando que nadie estuviera pendiente de su conversación. - Ya sé que no debo inmiscuirme y voy a evitarlo en la medida de lo posible.

\- No me refería a eso – extrañada Avril prestó atención a sus palabras. – Me preocupa como pueda afectarte el encontrarte con gente que conocías. Me preguntaba si serias capaz de soportarlo. Albus me contó lo que pasó el día que os visteis por primera vez.

Atónita por las palabras de la mujer se detuvo por unos instantes, justo antes de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante. Bathilda se paró cuando notó que ella dejaba de andar y muy sorprendida aceptó el abrupto abrazo que Avril le dio en ese momento.

Estuvieron abrazadas un rato sin decir palabra y sumidas en el mismo mutismo volvieron a casa.

Volver a pisar la estación de King´s Cross como estudiante era algo que no tenía previsto hacer. Y sin embargo allí estaba. Cargada con los baúles y todas las cosas que necesitaba.

Había llegado más temprano de lo normal, así que aprovechó que no había mucha gente para colocar sus cosas y entrar en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró. Colocó en la bandeja de arriba la pequeña maleta de viaje que había introducido con ella en aquel vagón y se dedicó mirar por la ventanilla a los alumnos que llegaban con sus familias sintiendo algo de envidia.

Batty no había podido ir ya que tenía que terminar el último libro que estaba escribiendo sobre historia. Por lo visto la editorial la estaba presionando y el plazo de entrega se encontraba demasiado cerca. Eso sí, no la dejó ir hasta que aseguró de que se había comido dos magdalenas y le prometió y juró que le escribiría a menudo. Realmente esa mujer era un verdadero encanto.

Desde que habló con Dumbledore en su despacho, se había comunicado a menudo con este por lechuza. Ultimando detalles sobre la escuela o el papeleo. Así fue como decidieron las asignaturas que cursaría. Albus también le dijo que cuando llegara a Hogwarts simplemente fuera con el resto de alumnos en los carros y se sentara en la mesa de Gryffindor. Después de la cena, la profesora McGonagall la presentaría en la sala común al resto de estudiantes de ser necesario. Tuvieron una buena diatriba respecto a contarle algo o no a la profesora sobre quien era ella. En un momento dado, Avril simplemente cedió a la petición de Dumbledore y le permitió que se lo contara sólo a ella, por ser la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y así pudiera ayudarla si él estaba ausente.

Avril seguía dándole vueltas a su mundo, cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió con estrépito.

\- ¿Avril? – la nombrada giró de inmediato a ver de quien era aquella voz.

\- ¡Lily! – dijo nada más verla.

Lily ingresó en el compartimento y se sentó delante de ella.

\- Cuanto me alegra encontrarte aquí. Oh, pero perdona. ¿Están ocupados estos asientos? Soy una maleducada. – terminó diciendo con un mohín muy gracioso.

\- No, estoy yo sola. Puedes quedarte si quieres. – dijo feliz de verla de nuevo. – También me alegra mucho verte.

\- ¿Hace mucho que has llegado? – preguntó al tiempo que subía su maleta de mano junto con la de ella. Luego se sentó en frente.

\- No tanto. Pero la verdad es que estaba tan nerviosa que no he podido evitar llegar antes de tiempo.

De repente Lily dio señales de recordar algo y se levantó apurada.

\- ¡Ay santa Morgana!, ¿te importa que avise a un amigo? Hemos venido juntos, pero buscábamos un sitio donde sentarnos y nos hemos separado. Parece mentira como de rápido se llena el tren. – rápidamente abrió las puertas correderas y asomó la cabeza fuera.

\- Claro, ve tranquila.

\- Gracias. – y nada más decirlo salió corriendo por el pasillo del tren.

Avril se quedó sonriendo para ella misma un rato. Esperando la vuelta de Lily la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Verle asomar por la puerta del compartimento le afectó más de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer. Cuando ella lo conoció, era un hombre con la vida destrozada, que se esforzaba en seguir adelante solo por el hijo de su mejor amigo. Acabó sintiendo un respeto, aprecio y admiración por aquel hombre como no había llegado a sentir por otra persona. Avril sabía que existían personas mejores que él, pero siempre estuvo conmovida por la lealtad y cariño que Sirius sentía por James incluso tras su muerte.

El muchacho que estaba parado en la puerta era Sirius. Pero un Sirius tan diferente al que ella conoció una vez, que llegó a pensar que no era él. El muchacho que tenía ante ella era alto y de constitución fuerte, a pesar de lo joven que aún era. Su rostro era hermoso, lleno de una alegría que nunca llegó a tener cuando ella lo conoció antaño. Su pelo negro le caía en ondas hasta encima de los hombros y lo llevaba semi-recogido con una goma del pelo. Sus ojos grises la descolocaron por completo; transmitían vida, unas inmensas ganas de vivir y hacer caer al mundo a sus pies, que no tenían tras su paso por Azkaban.

Le echó un vistazo al compartimento, hizo contacto visual con Avril y tras hacer una anotación mental de que la chica era mona, lanzó su mirada hacia atrás y gritó:

\- ¡Eh James! ¡Aquí hay uno! – luego volvió la vista hacia dentro, con una sonrisa que desmayaría a las masas femeninas – Espero que no te importe que nos unamos a ti. No hay ningún otro compartimento vacío.

Primero actuar y después preguntar. Muy típico de Sirius. Con todo el desparpajo del mundo, se sentó en el asiento en frente de ella, que antes había ocupado Lily.

\- Bueno, aun tienen que venir otras dos personas…

\- No creo que les importe, hay sitio para todos.

En ese instante entraron dos personas más. Avril realmente deseó poder estar sola para echarse a llorar. Tenía ante ella la viva imagen de su mejor amigo, solo que sus ojos verdes habían ido a parar a otra persona. Realmente tenía el mismo aspecto que Harry con catorce aunque que algo más alto y con el cuerpo más hecho. Harry era más flacucho que su padre. No era tan guapo como Sirius, pero el carisma que expulsaban sus poros era un constante "mírame".

Su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se veía con una palidez más marcada de lo normal aunque con menos cicatrices. Avril recordó que hacía tan solo dos noches, la luna llena estaba en todo su apogeo. Sin embargo, se le notaba algo más enérgico y animado de lo que cabría esperar. Con su color de pelo castaño claro y unos ojos verdes en contraste, reflejaba una sensación de templanza y paz que chocaba con la energía desmesurada de los otros dos. Era casi tan alto como Sirius y su ropa se veía holgada en su cuerpo delgaducho.

Ambos entraron en el compartimento y alternaron la mirada de Avril a Sirius, algo chocados por la presencia de esta.

\- Hey chicos, sentaos. Esta chica tan amable nos ha ofrecido quedarnos aquí. – Dijo rápidamente Sirius sin perder la sonrisa en un momento.

Avril lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo que ella lo había ofrecido? Tendrá morro, encima de que se auto-invita.

\- En realidad… - apenas le dio tiempo a refutar su comentario cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo.

\- Dice que tienen que venir otras dos personas, pero aquí cogemos todos. ¿Peter aun no ha llegado?

James se dejó caer al lado de Sirius, como si estuviera en el sofá de su casa. Iba a responder a Sirius cuando Remus que aun no se había sentado dijo.

\- Sirius, eres un maleducado. Conociéndote ni siquiera te habrás presentado. – su tono era una mezcla entre regaño y amabilidad. Avril lo reconoció como el que posteriormente usaría en su año como profesor. Apartó su ceño fruncido de sus amigos y la miró con una sonrisa. – Lamento habernos colado así sin más. Espero que no seamos una molestia para ti o tus amigos. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

Avril no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan educado que no parecía estar hablando con un adolescente. Los otros aprovecharon para presentarse también.

\- Remus tiene razón. – dijo James con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos enmarcados por las gafas redondas, hablando por primera vez. – Yo soy James Potter. Gracias por acoger a estos pobres vagabundos que no tienen un vagón al que pertenecer. – continuó en plan teatrero.

Completamente divertido con la situación, Sirius le siguió el juego.

\- Sirius Orion Black III. A tus pies. – hizo una reverencia sin levantarse del asiento, con tono solemne y James aprovechó para darle una ligera colleja. – Au, eso ha dolido Jamie.

Sirius comenzó a sobarse la nuca, aprovechando para hacerse la víctima.

\- No seas payaso.

\- No soy un payaso. Soy un noble. ¿No has escuchado el "III" tras mi apellido? – siguió ya picado.

Ambos siguieron con la broma entre ellos. Mientras, Remus aprovechó para tomar asiento junto a Avril.

\- Es mejor ignorarlos cuando se ponen así.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Dijo Avril, completamente divertida con la situación. Yo soy Avril Grimm.

\- Es un placer. – Remus parecía relajado hablando con ella. Los otros dos seguían con sus divertidas ocurrencias. – Creo que no te he visto antes. ¿A qué casa perteneces?

Los otros dos parecieron apaciguarse y curiosos prestaron atención a su conversación. Justo en ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

\- Ya estamos aquí, Avril… – Lily se quedó plantada en la puerta, tensa de repente.

Cuando vio como estaba el panorama, su cara cambió por completo. Sus ojos verdes parecían echar chispas mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a los tres chicos allí sentados. Después los dirigió hacia la única chica entre el grupo.

Al sentir la mirada de Lily, se asustó. Recordaba que no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero se supone que ella no debía saber eso todavía. Así que rápidamente hizo un encogimiento de hombros y puso mirada inocente, tratando de transmitirle que ella no había tenido nada que ver.

James saltó, literalmente, de su asiento.

\- ¡Evans! – exclamó feliz. – Que alegría encontrarte aquí. ¿Qué tal el verano? – En ese momento miró a Avril y después otra vez a Lily – No sabía que os conocíais. ¿Y si quedas conmigo y me lo cuentas todo?

\- El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, no es necesario que sepas a quien conozco o no. Y por cierto, ¡antes beso al calamar gigante que salir contigo, Potter! – dijo completamente enfurecida.

Yo no había dicho nada de salir juntos, pero si tu quieres yo encantado. – contestó pasando una mano por su pelo, alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¡He dicho que no! – Lily daba un poquito de miedo cuando se ponía así. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí los tres?

Avril no era capaz de entender por qué Lily estaba tan enfurecida, si apenas le habían hecho absolutamente nada, pero en esos momentos parecía un gato con el pelo erizado.

\- Oye Evans, no tienes que ser tan borde. – al parecer Sirius había pensado algo parecido. – Ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo a abrir la boca para que nos trates así. No hay ningún otro compartimento libre, así que le pregunté si podíamos entrar en este y nos dijo que solo había otras dos personas con ella. Aquí cabemos perfectamente todos, incluso Peter cuando llegue.

En ese momento, la chica creyó comprender la actitud defensiva de Lily. Tras ella pudo percibir la presencia de un chico con más o menos su misma altura. Avril reconoció la nariz ganchuda y el pelo graso en ese cuerpo algo enjuto. Severus Snape se asomó entonces al compartimento.

\- ¿Quejicus? – el aludido puso una mueca de asco, no muy distinta a la de James o Sirius cuando lo mencionó. - ¿En serio estás con este pringado otra vez?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Black. – dijo completamente enfurecida Lily al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

\- Se te va a pegar la caspa de este imbécil como sigas con él por ahí – comentó James entrando a la conversación.

Avril decidió a partir de entonces, dedicarse a ser un mero espectador de la situación. Solo le faltaban las palomitas. Podía parecer una actitud algo insensible, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por la relación (si es que podía llamarse así) que había entre ellos.

Percibió cómo Snape se llevaba la mano hacia donde debía tener su varita guardada. En ese momento, el Expreso se puso en marcha, rumbo a Hogwarts, aunque nadie pareció percatarse de ello.

\- Basta ya, no entiendo por qué siempre tenéis que estar metiéndoos con él. – Bramó Lily.

\- Porque el simple hecho de mirar esa nariz ofende. – Contestó Sirius.

\- Os creéis muy gallitos por estar todos juntos, ¿verdad? – Snape había salido de su mutismo. Su mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, sujetaba la varita con fuerza. – Solo sois unos cobardes que no son capaces de ir a ningún sitio por su propia cuenta.

Los tres chicos llevaron sus manos también en busca de las suyas. Lily y Avril hicieron lo mismo, previendo el acontecimiento que tendría lugar.

\- A ti te lanzo por la ventanilla del tren sin necesidad de ayuda. – dijo James picado con el comentario.

Otra presencia apareció detrás de Lily y Severus.

\- Hombre Peter, llegas en el momento adecuado. – habló Sirius. – Justo estábamos a punto de tener una fiesta con Quejicus.

Avril apretó los puños cuando la visión de un Peter Pettegrew adolescente apareció al lado de los otros dos. Era bajito y rechoncho, con la cara redonda y ojos de color azul acuoso. Su pelo era de color marrón pajizo sin prácticamente brillo alguno. Daba una imagen de un chico débil y bonachón, con facilidad para reír. Aguantó como una campeona y no le echó la maldición que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

\- Os he buscado por todo el tren. Pensé que no os encontraría. – fue el único saludo que dio.

\- Y nosotros que te habías quedado en tierra. Mira que eres lento a veces, Pete. – Sirius comenzó a jugar con su varita entre las manos.

Lily aprovechó ese momento para tratar de llevarse a Severus Snape de allí.

\- Vámonos Severus. – dijo al tiempo que tiraba de su manga. – Estaremos todos muy apretados si nos quedamos aquí. – Dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada hacia Avril, que al escuchar sus palabras la miró con arrepentimiento. – Lo siento Avril, las cosas no han salido como estaba previsto. Te prometo que te enseñaré el colegio mañana y si quieres, eres bienvenida al compartimento que encontremos.

Avril se sintió fatal por no haber echado a los Merodeadores en su momento, sentía que de algún modo, las cosas no fueron como deberían. Se levantó de su asiento al tiempo que dijo:

\- Lily, espera yo… - antes de poder intentar arreglar algo, dos chicos de Slytherin aparecieron por el pasillo.

\- Aparta de en medio, imbécil. Estás estorbando. – el chico en cuestión, de ojos negros y pelo castaño, dio un pequeño empujón a Peter, que aprovechó para entrar y colocarse al lado de Remus. – Hombre Snape, ¿cómo tu por aquí?

\- ¿Otra vez con la sangresucia y los traidores de sangre? ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que nos avises cuando vayas a jugar? – dijo el otro chico mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Snape.

Sus ojos azules miraban con burla y desprecio a todos los del vagón. Se llevó una mano al pelo rubio, peinándoselo con los dedos en una actitud prepotente y superior.

\- Cuidadito con lo que dices. – habló James entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido. Se le notaba enfadado. – Vamos a tener que fregaros la boca, ¿no crees Sirius?

\- Si, aunque creo que sería imposible. Al fin y al cabo, la tienen tan sucia que una limpieza no haría la diferencia. – soltó con desprecio.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso, que en cualquier momento podía ocurrir una tragedia. Lily miraba de Snape a los otros dos chicos, con la ligera esperanza de que Snape la defendiera. James, Sirius y Remus estaban de pie, en continua tensión, esperando a que alguien diera el inicio de la contienda. Peter se escondía detrás de estos, aunque se notaba que aprovechaba la muralla humana para parecer que estaba dispuesto a pelear. Avril de pie también detrás de todos, no porque quisiera, sino porque no había más espacio, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento por si tenía que intervenir.

\- Ya claro, al fin y al cabo, vosotros sabéis mucho de limpieza, ¿verdad? – dijo de nuevo el primer chico que habló antes. – Siempre castigados limpiando los calderos en las mazmorras o las clases.

Ambos Slytherins rieron divertidos. Las caras de ambos, le sonaban muchísimo, pero no era capaz de terminar de cuadrarlas.

\- Os agradecemos el que os ofrezcáis voluntarios para hacerlo. – siguió diciendo el otro Slytherin. – Aunque deberíais esforzaros más. Había más suciedad después de que lo limpiarais que antes. Si seguís así, ningún mago decente querrá casarse con vosotros.

Cansados de los intentos de insulto de los chavales, Sirius, James y Remus lanzaron varios encantamientos a la vez. Para cuando los tres Slytherins se dieron cuenta, ya estaban tirados en el pasillo, uno sin poder parar de mover las piernas, otro sin varita y Snape aturdido en el suelo. Lily trató de ir a reanimarlo, pero Remus le sujetó del brazo.

\- Déjame en paz Lupin. – con un movimiento brusco trató de soltarse, pero Remus era más fuerte de lo que su aspecto enfermizo hacía creer.

Estaban todos tratando de que Lily se quedara donde estaba, que no vieron al chico rubio que quedaba en pie recoger su varita y señalarla con ella. Avril tomó la decisión de actuar al instante.

\- ¡Mocomurcielago! – gritó a la vez que lo apuntaba. Ginny fue la que le enseñó la maldición.

La nariz del chico se hizo unos centímetros más grande y sus mocos se fueron convirtiendo en murciélagos negros que salían de ella, unos detrás de otros y sin parar. Asustado de lo que notaba salir de su nariz, salió corriendo del vagón ante la estupefacta mirada de todos. El otro Slytherin, ya liberado de su hechizo, ayudó a un Snape que recuperaba la consciencia a levantarse y salieron a paso rápido detrás del otro. Solo les dio tiempo a lanzarles una mirada asesina antes de irse.

Tras un minuto en el que nadie se movió, los cuatro chicos empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia sin contenerse ni un poco. Avril no pudo evitar percatarse de que las carcajadas de Sirius le recordaban a los ladridos de un perro. Nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar esa risa de nuevo. Alegre por verlos así, observó a Lily, que estaba con el ceño fruncido mirándolos a todos con muy mala cara. Decidió que era hora de hacer algo por la patria.

\- Ven conmigo Lily. – al tiempo que lo decía se acercó a cogerla del brazo y tirar de ella hacia la salida. – Vamos a cambiarnos.

Lily la vio con preocupación al tiempo que Avril la miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva. Antes de que los chicos se recuperaran del ataque de risa y balbucear incoherencias, ambas chicas salieron del compartimento con lo necesario para cambiarse.

Una vez dentro de los baños del tren Avril habló.

\- Lily – la aludida la miró – siento que te debo una disculpa. – La mirada pasó a ser de extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué deberías…? –

\- No debería haber dejado que los chicos entraran cuando sabia… - se interrumpió antes de decir "que estabas disgustada con ellos". - …cuando sabía que vendrías con otra persona. La verdad es que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaban dentro, pero debí haber insistido.

\- No tienes que disculparte. No podías saber lo que pasaba entre nosotros. – Lily sonreía amablemente. Luego se metió tras una puerta y empezó a cambiarse. Avril la imitó tras la otra puerta. – La verdad es que la relación con ellos ha sido algo… - pareció dudar con la palabra. - … difícil.

\- ¿Difícil? – repitió Avril con una mueca de extrañeza.

\- Yo ya conocía a Severus desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Vivimos en el mismo vecindario y nos hicimos buenos amigos. – Comenzó a explicar Lily. – El primer día, en la ceremonia de selección, él entró en Slytherin… y yo en Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema? – preguntó notando la voz entristecida de Lily.

\- No para mí en realidad. Y al principio tampoco para Severus. – Hizo otra pausa y la escuchó salir del cubículo en el que estaba.

Avril empezó a darse prisa para cambiarse. Se había quedado quieta mientras escuchaba hablar a Lily.

\- ¿Entonces? – la animó a continuar.

\- Bueno, yo y Severus nos veíamos a menudo. El primer día, en el expreso de Hogwarts, me encontraba llorando en un compartimento por culpa de mi hermana. Severus me encontró y, supongo que para animarme, dijo que estaría mejor en Slytherin. James Potter justo pasaba por allí en aquel momento y al escucharlo comenzó una discusión con él, sobre el por qué eso no era cierto – su voz sonó resignada mientras la escuchaba abrir el grifo del lavabo -. Luego Sirius, que también estaba por allí, entró también en la trifulca, estando de acuerdo con James. Y Severus no es de los que se callan. Siempre le dan por todos lados, pero sé que se venga cuando puede – su voz pasó a sonar molesta -. Encima para colmo, se junta mucho con esos chicos de Slytherin, los que has visto antes.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó ya curiosa.

\- Mulciber y Avery. Están en nuestro mismo curso. – dijo a modo de explicación. Avril se congeló en el baño, reconociendo los nombres. – Son malos Avril, malos de verdad. Ten cuidado con ellos.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. – contestó. Tratando de relajar el ambiente añadió – Aunque, no es que parecieran muy peligrosos. Sobre todo al que le llegó mi maldición. – Ya había terminado de cambiarse, así que salió del baño y añadió - ¿Viste la cara que puso? Ni siquiera podía creerlo.

Avril logró su propósito cuando escucho a Lily reírse con fuerza. Ella también se unió a sus risas.

\- Ha sido genial, no fue solo su cara. Si no la de todos los demás también. – tuvo que hacer una pausa para seguir riendo mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo. – No esperábamos que fueras a atacar.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – preguntó entre risas. – Iba a lanzarte quien sabe que maldición. No podía quedarme quieta viendo eso.

Lily paró de reír un momento, y con una sonrisa dijo:

\- Gracias, Avril.

Ésta solo negó con la cabeza, quitando importancia al asunto. Entonces Lily se fijó en su túnica.

\- ¡No puede ser! – gritó sorprendida. Avril se sobresaltó por el grito. - ¿Estás en Gryffindor?

\- ¡Ah, eso! – se miró su propia túnica, donde estaba el escudo de su casa grabado. – Si, tuve una entrevista con Dumbledore en agosto y usé el sombrero seleccionador entonces. No quería hacerlo con todos los de primero.

Lily se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo de oso.

\- Bienvenida a Gryffindor, nuestra casa es realmente animada, seguro que te encanta. – entonces se separó de ella. – Dime, ¿a qué curso entras? – se la veía algo ansiosa.

\- A cuarto – se apresuró a contestar, feliz de la efusividad de la chica.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se iluminaron literalmente.

\- No lo puedo creer. ¡Si incluso estamos en el mismo curso! – parecía haber olvidado todo el incidente anterior.

Unas chicas de Ravenclaw entraron al baño, y ellas aprovecharon para salir y dirigirse de nuevo al compartimento.

\- Vamos a compartir habitación, seguro – le iba contando Lily – Tenemos otras dos compañeras, te las presentaré esta noche. Seguro que te caen muy bien.

Ambas llegaron parloteando al compartimento, con una sonrisa en la cara, y comparando gustos. Al entrar de nuevo, los cuatro chicos charlaban y reían sobre lo ocurrido en la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

\- ¿Habéis leído lo de la dimisión de Royston Idlewind? Me cuesta creer que dimitiera nada más acabar el partido. – decía James.

\- A mí, lo que me cuesta creer, es que ganara el equipo de Siria.

\- Bueno Sirius, no eran tan malos. Después de todo, ganaron los partidos que tuvieron antes.

\- Ya Remus, pero el equipo de Madagascar era más divertido. – Peter le rió el comentario – Además, ¿qué sabrás tu de Quidditch?

\- No es necesario entender las cosas para discutir sobre ellas Sirius. Mucho menos, si sobre lo que se discute es de Quidditch.

\- Este quedó callado ante su respuesta, frunciendo el ceño para mostrar su disconformidad y los demás aprovecharon para reírse otra vez. Entonces Sirius se percató de la presencia de las chicas.

\- ¡Anda! Ya pensábamos que no volveríais. – dijo animado.

\- Y nosotras que ya os habíais largado – contestó Lily aun enfadada. Todos decidieron ignorar el comentario.

\- Nuestras cosas están aquí – dijo Avril con amabilidad para suavizar la situación.

\- Remus aprovechó para cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Estás en Gryffindor? – preguntó observando su túnica. Todos posaron sus ojos en el mismo punto.

Algo cohibida, contestó.

\- Así es.

\- Pero no te hemos visto nunca por la sala común – apuntó James.

Lily rodó los ojos ante lo perspicaz de James Potter y tomó asiento al lado de la puerta, junto a Remus. James le dirigió una mirada apenada por no haberse sentado a su lado. A Avril no le quedó otra que sentarse al lado de este.

\- Me he trasladado este año a cuarto. – explicó. – En la entrevista que tuve en agosto con el director, el sombrero me seleccionó para Gryffindor.

\- ¡Ja! – ladró Sirius – sabía que esa maldición solo podía salir de la varita un verdadero león. La cara de Avery era todo un poema.

\- Todos sonrieron al recordarlo.

\- Por cierto, ha venido el prefecto de Slytherin. – Informó Remus.

Ambas chicas se preocuparon un poco.

\- Por supuesto lo hemos negado todo. – continuó James.

\- Sí, pero nos hemos librado por los pelos. – dijo Peter. – Por ser el primer día según ellos.

\- No tenían pruebas a parte de la declaración de esos imbéciles. No podían hacer nada. – Sirius colocó sus brazos tras la cabeza y se puso cómodo, satisfecho por como habían salido las cosas.

Después de eso, la conversación se dividió en dos. James, Sirius y Peter continuaron hablando de la final de Quidditch, mientras que Lily y Remus le contaban a Avril sobre los terrenos del colegio, las asignaturas y los profesores. A la mitad ya los conocía.

En un momento dado, Sirius le cambió el asiento a James para ponerse al lado de Avril.

\- Oye princesa, ¿y tú de dónde has salido? – preguntó en un momento dado. La chica había llamado su completa atención desde que entró por primera vez en el compartimento.

\- Bueno, te aseguro que princesa precisamente no soy – trató de desviar el tema divertida. No le apetecía contar su supuesto pasado, y tampoco debería apetecerle.

\- ¿En serio? Porque tienes cara de una – entonces le regaló una pícara sonrisa que, de haber sido otra que no lo conociera, habría soltado por su boca hasta la Historia de Hogwarts en verso.

Avril había hablado una que otra vez con el Sirius adulto sobre su popularidad con las chicas. Le contaba algunas de las genialidades que soltaba en su juventud, acompañadas por la sonrisa adecuada. Sirius contaba con unos labios carnosos y sensuales, que presumía saber usar muy bien y no solo con las palabras. Ese día se rió como nunca escuchando las frases. Por supuesto, no tenían el mismo efecto cuando las decía un tipo con 35 y a modo de anécdota, que un adolescente en pleno estado de efervescencia y con un desparpajo abrumador.

\- De todos modos, Avril ya estaba preparada para ello, así que trató de no darle mucha importancia a pesar de que su corazón se fuera acelerado un poco.

\- Lo siento Black, no me van las galanterías basadas en comentarios banales.

La respuesta lo pilló un poco desprevenido, cosa que se le notó en la cara. Rápidamente se recuperó, pero eso no lo libró de las dos palmadas divertidas de James en la espalda. Antes de que Sirius hablara y metiera la pata, Remus tomó la palabra.

\- No tienes acento de fuera.

\- Es porque soy británica y viví aquí hasta los nueve años. Me mudé a Estados Unidos y asistí a un colegio de magia de allí.

\- ¿Y por qué has vuelto? – inquirió Lily.

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello. – contestó amablemente, dando el tema por zanjado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y después la conversación giró por otros derroteros. Avril notaba la curiosa mirada de Sirius sobre ella. De vez en cuando se giraba para hablar con los demás, pero siempre volvía a girarla hacia su persona.

Llegados a un punto, Lily se cabreó con James y salió del compartimento. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo hasta Hogwarts.

* * *

Y este es el fin del capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Querría saber vuestra opinión. Recuerdo que me costó un poco escribirlo porque no estaba segura de nada. Ya han salido los personajes más importantes de la trama, que es lo que todos esperábamos. ¿No sentís curiosidad por saber qué pasará ahora?

Si notáis alguna falta de ortografía o de expresión, por favor, no dudéis en decírmelo. Seguiré subiendo capítulos diarios hasta que la cosa empiece a entonarse un poco y la historia coja carrerilla.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Gracias por tu review, Asyria Dragneel y también a aquellos que me han añadido a sus favoritos y alertas.

Sin nada más que añadir: aquí el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **El principio de todo.**

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Avril subió a los carros tirados por los desde hace ya mucho tiempo visibles Thestrals, con el resto de alumnos. En el gran comedor se sentó junto con Lily, que le presentó a sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto Mary Macdonald y Marlene McKinnon. Pasaron toda la cena charlando sobre el verano y lo que les emocionaba empezar el nuevo curso.

Mary era una chica alta, de pelo castaño rizado y unos preciosos ojos verdes muy claros. Era de cara dulce y mona, con algunas pecas salteadas por ahí y por allá. Se comportaba de forma tímida y tranquila además de llevarse de fábula con Marlene. Esta era más un poco más baja que Mary, pero su seguridad en sí misma era abismal. Su pelo rizado y rubio la convertía en una femme fatale, con unos ojos marrones que expresaban todo lo que por su cabeza pasaba.

La ceremonia de selección y la cena pasaron tranquilas. En el momento de la canción del colegio, James y Sirius se pusieron de pié sobre los asientos y la cantaron a voz en grito variando la melodía (y de vez en cuando la letra), ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de la profesora McGonagall, pero siendo acompañados y guiados por la varita de Dumbledore. Después Avril fue a su Sala Común junto a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto.

Allí subieron a su habitación donde encontraron todos sus baúles. Sin sueño alguno, decidieron celebrar la llegada de Avril con una guerra de almohadas hechizadas, que no duró mucho, pues todas estaban muy cansadas.

Esa noche, Avril soñó con su ceremonia de selección. Cuando el Sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando estar en Gryffindor junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione de nuevo. Al volver a abrirlos, delante de ella el Sirius y Remus adultos estaban muertos en el suelo. Detrás de ellos, toda una pila de cuerpos más, en la que estaban su padre y su madre, su abuela junto al resto de su familia y todos sus conocidos y amigos: Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, toda la familia Weasley, Hermione,… Girando hacia un lado, completamente horrorizada, una Lily y un James adolescentes estaban tirados inconscientes y cogidos de la mano.

\- Es culpa tuya. – susurró una voz en su oído.

Asustada se giró a ver a quien pertenecía.

\- Tú eres la culpable. – era Harry. Pero sus ojos no eran los de él. Tenía el iris rojo y su pupila era una línea en vertical – Es tu culpa. Todos están muertos y es tu culpa.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos muertos por todos lados. Incluso los profesores.

\- Es todo culpa tuya – ella solo negaba con la cabeza, llorando y sin poder hablar. – Podrías haberlo evitado… pero no has querido. Por lo tanto, es culpa tuya.

Avril despertó de madrugada, empapada en sudor y con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. Le apetecía un vaso de leche, pero no se atrevía a romper las reglas nada más empezado el curso simplemente por un hábito. Tardo una hora en volver a dormirse.

\- ¿Deberíamos despertarla?

\- Parece realmente agotada. Dejémosla dormir.

\- Pero va a perderse el desayuno y podría acabar llegando tarde a clase.

Los murmullos alrededor de ella terminaron penetrando en su mente y despertándola un poco.

\- Maldita sea Hermione, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes hasta que sea la hora de desayunar? – dijo somnolienta y tapándose con las sábanas.

\- ¿Ha dicho Hermione? ¿Quién es esa?

Sonó un tic en su mente. "Mierda, mierda, mierda". Recordó entonces en donde estaba.

En su época, Hermione siempre acostumbraba a despertarla cuando ella lo hacía, es decir, a una hora que no era normal. Con eso había que dejar claro que lo hacía para ir a la biblioteca antes del desayuno. Por eso acordó con ella que sólo la despertara para la hora de desayunar, aunque claro, las veces que le hacía caso eran infinitamente menores que las que no. Y esa era su pelea de todas las mañanas. Su cuerpo había respondido por costumbre.

\- Es que es la hora de desayunar Avril – reconoció la voz de Lily.

\- Será una chica de su otro colegio – por detrás seguían susurrando.

\- Ya me levanto – y tal como lo dijo, lo hizo. – Buenos días.

Con los ojos pegados entró al baño y escuchó la respuesta de las otras.

\- Nosotras iremos bajando Lily – oyó decir a Marlene. No escuchó respuesta de la mencionada.

\- Ya estoy lista – dijo Avril saliendo del baño unos minutos después. Al encontrarse con Lily aun en el cuarto añadió – Gracias por esperarme.

\- No hay de qué, vamos abajo, que nos quedamos sin sitio.

Apresuradas salieron corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Avril iba un poco detrás de Lily, fingiendo no conocer el camino. Al llegar se sentaron frente a Mary y Marlene y Avril empezó a untar una tostada con mantequilla mientras escuchaba la conversación de las chicas.

\- McGonagall ya mismo pasará con los horarios. Espero que tengamos alguna asignatura flojilla para empezar los lunes – mencionó Mary mientras se recogía el pelo castaño rizado para comer.

\- ¿Lo dice la que ha elegido Runas Antiguas y Alquimia como optativa? – preguntó Marlene, estaba peleando para que los últimos cereales del tazón entraran en la cuchara. – Con esas asignaturas, las probabilidades de que el lunes por la mañana lo pases aburrida, deseando estar en tu cama, son mucho más altas.

\- Habló la que eligió Runas y Estudios Muggles – Lily comenzó a servirse zumo de calabaza entretenida con la conversación.

\- Oye, que tú has elegido las mismas asignaturas que ella. No compares Alquimia con Estudios Muggles.

Avril se congeló a medio camino de comer la tostada, pensando en que no tenían ninguna clase optativa compartida con ellas.

\- ¿Tu cuales elegiste? – preguntó Mary en dirección a esta.

\- Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. – contestó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- ¿Adivinación? ¿En serio? – Marlene la miró excéntrica.

\- Hey, ¿quién ha dicho Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? – James llegó seguido de Sirius y Remus con el ánimo por las nubes. - ¡Buenos días, pelirroja! ¿Qué tal la noche?

James fue a sentarse al lado de Lily.

\- No me llames así – respondió molesta. Mary y Marlene rodaron los ojos exasperadas.

\- No empecéis tan temprano, por favor. – Remus tomó asiento junto a James, mucho mejor de salud de lo que se veía el día anterior. – Buenos días, por cierto.

\- Buenos días. – respondieron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Oh mantequilla! – dijo Sirius a la vez que le arrebataba la tostada a Avril y seguía rápido hasta hacerse hueco entre James y Remus.

Avril miró estupefacta como le daba un mordisco, sin terminar de creerse que se la hubiera quitado de las manos.

\- Hey Black, eso era mío. – inquirió frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

El adulto nunca fue así, al menos él le decía "Oye Avril, voy a quitarte la tostada" y después lo hacía sin darle tiempo a ella para ponerla a salvo. Él tenía la decencia de avisar. Y necesitó un mes de convivencia para empezar a hacerlo.

Este Sirius se estaba pasando de listo.

\- Perdona Grimm, pensaba que ya que habíamos compartido compartimento en el Expreso, también tenía el derecho a compartir la tostada del desayuno. – dijo en tono graciosillo.

\- Pues no es así y en caso de que lo fuera, la mitad de eso me pertenecería.

\- Eso es verdad – dio dos mordiscos más, dejando la tostada a la mitad, y se la extendió en su dirección, empujando a James y Lily en el proceso. – Toma, es toda tuya.

Lily trataba de quitarse a James y Sirius de encima, mientras este seguía con la mano estirada en su dirección. Remus, Mary y Marlene habían empezado una conversación sobre las clases, ignorándolos.

\- Déjalo, ya no la quiero. – dijo a la vez que hacía un mohín gracioso y se ponía a untarse otra tostada.

\- ¿Segura? – inquirió divertido.

\- Te ha dicho que no la quiere, Black. Aparta de una vez de encima, que me estáis aplastando. – Lily aun continuaba peleando con el peso de James que feliz se dejaba hacer.

Metiéndose el resto de la tostada en la boca, volvió a acomodarse en su sitio y Lily pudo respirar tranquila.

\- ¿Y por qué tú no me preparas el desayuno, Lily?

\- Para empezar Potter, para ti soy Evans. – se la veía a punto de explotar – Y para terminar, no soy tu madre o tu esposa para ir preparándote el desayuno, la comida o la cena, así que déjame en paz de una santa vez. – Su tono de voz fue incrementando hasta ser casi un molesto chillido al final.

James se quedó pensando sobre lo que acababa de decirle Lily, pareciera que acabase de tener una idea y la estuviera desarrollando.

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente todo el grupo se tensó.

\- ¡Profesora McGonagall!

\- Efectivamente Potter, me alegra saber que aun me recuerda después de todo el verano. – dijo sarcástica.

\- Es imposible olvidarnos de nuestra profesora favorita que además, imparte nuestra asignatura favorita – sonrió galantemente Sirius.

\- Muy halagador Black, pero deja los piropos para otro. – Minerva centró entonces su mirada en las chicas. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien – contestaron a la vez y sonriendo.

\- Perfecto, aquí tenéis los horarios. – se los fue entregando a uno tras otro - ¿Y el señor Pettigrew?

\- Durmiendo todavía. – respondió Remus – No hemos sido capaces de despertarlo. Yo le entrego su horario profesora.

\- Gracias Lupin y dígale, que empiece a espabilar y no lo deje todo para el final como siempre. Lo mismo va para vosotros dos – terminó con los ojos sobre Sirius y James.

Estos hicieron a la vez un saludo militar, en signo de conformidad. Satisfecha se giró hacia Avril.

\- Señorita Grimm, el director me ha pedido que le informe que desea verle después de sus clases en su despacho.

\- Allí estaré, gracias.

Minerva asintió y siguió repartiendo horarios. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Qué quiere el profesor Dumbledore de ti? – Sirius volvía a inclinarse sobre James y por ende, Lily volvía a estar incómoda. Avril solo se encogió de hombros ignorante de la respuesta.

\- Maldita sea, Black, o dejas de acosarla o cámbiate de sitio. Pero deja de echarte encima.

Sirius la miró ofendido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Evans? – su mirada cambió a una dolida. - ¿Me estás pidiendo que abandone a James? Antes me tiro al lago. – luego pareció notar algo y añadió enfurruñado – Además, yo no la estoy acosando.

James pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sirius, feliz por su respuesta y decidido a cambiar el tema.

\- Bueno, ¿y cómo van los horarios este año?

\- Tenemos Herbología a primera los lunes. Es decir, ahora. – respondió Remus.

\- Joder, verás en invierno el frío que vamos a pasar.

\- ¡McDonald!, ese no es un vocabulario adecuado para una dama.

\- Deja de pinchar Potter.

Todos empezaron a reír divertidos.

\- No puedes quejarte, nosotros tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas después y seguimos al aire libre. Vosotras os entráis en una clase para jugar a descifrar figuras.

\- No son simples figuras, - saltó Marlene a la defensa – la escritura rúnica es una parte muy importante de…

\- Déjalo McKinnon, ya ni siquiera está escuchando.

\- Remus tenía razón. Sirius ya la ignoraba y comparaba su horario con el de James, que era exactamente el mismo.

\- En fin, vamos a coger las cosas necesarias para la clase al cuarto y nos vamos para el invernadero. – Lily se puso en pie y las demás la siguieron.

Avril aprovechó para coger una magdalena e ir comiéndosela por el camino antes de salir. Cuando las cuatro llegaron a la altura de las puertas del Gran Comedor, James se acordó de algo y se subió a la silla.

\- ¡Evans! – no se atrevió a llamarla por el nombre de pila por miedo a meter la pata del todo. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lily que se había girado a verlo en el momento que fue llamada, enrojeció por completo, cogiendo el mismo tono de color que su pelo y gritando un - ¡Imbécil! – salió corriendo de la sala bajo la mirada de todo el comedor.

Avril tenía que correr para alcanzar los rápidos pasos de Lily, aunque no le importaba en absoluto. La perseguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por los pasillos de Hogwarts realmente contenta por lo que acababa de presenciar. Le parecía una situación de lo más divertida y tierna. Había sido testigo de lo que de ahora en adelante sería una de las mayores costumbres de ambos en los próximos años, según le había contado el Remus adulto en su época.

Por lo pronto Lily seguía despotricando en contra de James mientras Mary y Marlene trataban de tranquilizarla.

Ya de camino al invernadero, Lily estaba algo más calmada, aunque todavía seguía enfurruñada. Compartían la clase con Hufflepuff, los cuales ya estaban todos allí junto a la profesora, en un lateral del invernadero esperando la llegada de los Gryffindors restantes para comenzar la clase.

\- Es Pomona Sprout, la profesora de Herbología y Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff. – Informó Marlene en un susurro poco antes de llegar. – Es buena contigo si ve que te esfuerzas en clase.

Por supuesto, Avril ya lo sabía, puesto que ella aun daba clases en su tiempo, pero agradeció la información. En ese momento, llegaron los Merodeadores al completo, ya con Peter anexionado al grupo y comiendo unos dulces que Remus le trajo del Gran Comedor.

\- Bien, ¿ya estamos todos? – Pomona Sprout barrió con la mirada a sus alumnos y entonces prosiguió – Como ya sabéis, yo soy la profesora Sprout y os daré la asignatura de Herbología. Este año empezaremos repasando un poco lo que aprendimos el anterior. Quiero que observéis aquellas plantas que están allí. ¿Quién recuerda que tipo de plantas eran?

A su lado Lily levantó rápidamente la mano. Por alguna razón, aquella acción se le hizo increíblemente familiar a Avril. La profesora le dio permiso para hablar.

\- Son puffapod, unas plantas mágicas que producen grandes vainas rosadas con granos brillantes en su interior. – Explicó Lily. – Si estos entran en contacto con cualquier objeto sólido, florecen al instante. Los trolls parecen ser alérgicos a los puffapod.

\- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por su explicación, señorita Evans – dijo la profesora contenta con su definición.

Sprout continuó explicando que los puffapod aun no estaban maduros y por lo tanto no producían las vainas. La tarea consistía en que, antes de que acabara la clase, debían haber logrado que al menos una de las macetas a su cuidado hubiese madurado lo suficiente y creado esporas. Para ello disponían de los materiales que había en el invernadero y tres macetas cada uno. Todos abrieron el libro de " _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ " de Phyllida Spore, buscando sobre los puffapod.

Avril hizo un poco de paripé con el libro antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Como suponía, tener que volver a pasar por los cursos de Hogwarts sería un poco royo y repetitivo. Conocía las respuestas a las preguntas que planteaban, pero no pensaba destacarse por sobre los otros porque, simplemente, no quería llamar la atención sobre ella. Colocándose los guantes de dragón se dedicó a cambiar el abono de las tres macetas por estiércol de Mooncalf. Se tomó su tiempo, no queriendo ir más rápida que el resto y distrayéndose a posta con Marlene que le explicaba el por qué escogió Estudios Muggles como optativa.

\- Oye Grimm, - susurró Sirius desde el otro lado de la mesa, interrumpiendo su conversación. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Cambio el abono, - contestó extrañada en el mismo tono de voz- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y si te equivocas y no es así como se hace? Tal vez deberías ir de uno en uno. Para estar a tiempo de cambiar la técnica si…

Avril sonrió con suficiencia sin poder evitarlo y lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

\- ¿Y qué más te da si me equivoco o no? ¿Y si no fuera así?

Sirius iba a responderle cuando la profesora Sprout pasó por detrás del lado de la mesa de Avril, evaluando como iba el trabajo de cada alumno. Cuando pasó por detrás de ella, asintió conforme a su trabajo y siguió para adelante. Ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Entonces Sirius esbozó una sonrisa canina y dijo:

\- Voy a copiarte. ¿Qué abono usas? – Avril rió disimuladamente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Estiércol de Mooncalf – respondió.

Lily, que había estado atenta al intercambio de palabras, frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

\- No está bien que os copiéis. Se supone que hay que hacerlo individualmente.

\- Si hubiera que hacerlo individualmente nos habrían separado más y evitado que hablásemos entre nosotros. – inquirió James picajoso y entrando a la conversación. – Mira la clase, todos están hablando.

\- A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro. – la molestia que había conseguido aplacar había vuelto a surgir con fuerzas renovadas al escuchar a James. - Id a molestar a Lupin.

\- A ti tampoco te han invitado a la conversación. – Sirius ya estaba imitando las acciones de Avril y le hablaba sin mirarla. – Además, Remus está ocupado con Peter. Llamaría demasiado la atención si estuviéramos todo el rato encima de él. Sería demasiado descarado hasta para nosotros.

Lily estaba a punto de contestarle con un comentario mordaz, cuando Avril intervino de nuevo.

\- Tranquila Lily. No me importa echarles una mano. – Lily se relajó al ver una expresión sincera en su rostro y los dos chicos chocaron las palmas al otro lado de la mesa. – Estoy acostumbrada a ayudar a mis compañeros en mi anterior colegio.

\- Bueno, pero si te molestan no dudes en darles una patada. Es la única forma en la que aprenden.

Sirius lanzó un gruñido en su dirección, pero siguió trabajando en la segunda maceta mientras metía abono de más en la de James. Avril ya había terminado la tercera y empezó a pasar un par de páginas del libro distraída, tratando de ganar tiempo.

\- Vale, ¿y ahora qué? – preguntaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

\- Mmm, vamos a regarlas un poco.

Los tres siguieron con la tarea y Marlene decidió empezar a copiar también lo que ellos hacían al ver que su primer intento fue un completo fracaso. James empezó a pinchar a Sirius en el costado con el dedo, aburrido de la clase. Empezaron a salpicarse con el agua mientras intentaban que no le cayera de más en sus respectivas macetas.

\- ¡Potter y Black! – regañó la profesora Sprout. Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al instante. – Comportarse o me veré obligada a quitaros puntos.

\- Sí profesora.

Esta siguió su guardia por el resto de mesas, contestando preguntas de unos y otros. Lily les mandó una mirada furibunda a la vez que Remus les pedía sin mucha convicción que esperaran al final de la clase para seguir con la pelea de agua al verlos empezar de nuevo.

Avril se quitó los guantes de piel de dragón que usaba hasta ese momento y sacó su varita decidiendo poner fin a su tarea.

\- ¡Herbivicus! – un rayo de luz verde en espiral salió de su varita y conectó con la primera planta. Esta empezó a madurar rápidamente y las primeras vainas rosadas nacieron.

Repitió el mismo proceso con las otras dos. Al tiempo que le explicaba a Marlene algo sobre el movimiento de muñeca para el hechizo, James y Sirius la imitaban a la perfección. Para cuando acabó la clase, las tres macetas de Avril, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus y otros pocos alumnos de Hufflepuff que no conocía estaban ya perfectamente maduras. El resto habían logrado sacar todos una o dos plantas bien.

Saliendo de las últimas del invernadero, Marlene se agarraba del brazo de Lily, lloriqueando porque le faltaban las últimas traducciones de los deberes de Runas. Mary y Avril las seguían divertidas.

\- Eso tendrías que habérmelo dicho ayer. A estas alturas no puedo hacer mucho.

\- Pero es que ayer estábamos celebrando.

¿Qué celebrabais? – preguntó James cogiéndoles el paso seguido más atrás por del resto de los Merodeadores. Lily trató de ignorarlo repentinamente sonrojada.

\- La llegada de Avril. – contestó Mary en su lugar. – Por cierto James. – el aludido giró la cabeza en su dirección. – Promete que nos la cuidareis en Adivinación y Cuidados.

Avril se sonrojó un poco por el detalle de Mary, el cual no se esperaba. James por otro lado las miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Estás en Cuidados y Adivinación? – esta asintió más sonrojada que antes por la repentina atención.

\- Sí, aun no me explico por qué eligió Adivinación. – replicó Marlene.

James se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa y sonrió animado.

\- Claro que la cuidaremos. A cambio esperamos lo mismo de vosotras con nuestro Remus. – recordó algo y añadió – Y Marlene, a ti te encargo a Peter en Estudios Muggles.

Esta hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que ya lo hacía.

\- Tranquilo, están más a salvo con nosotras que con ustedes. – dijo Mary divertida.

Al llegar a la bifurcación en la que el camino se dividía entre el castillo y el claro cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid, en donde se impartía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, las chicas y James esperaron hasta que el resto de Merodeadores llegase.

\- Bueno Remus, te deseo una larga y placentera cabezadita – iba diciendo Sirius.

\- No seas bestia Sirius, yo encuentro Runas realmente interesante.

\- Ya claro, sobre todo las noches que pasas en vela en la Sala Común traduciéndolas.

Sirius removió divertido el pelo marrón de Peter, apoyando lo que acababa de decir al tiempo que se reía.

\- Hey chicos. – James se acercó a ellos sonriendo, llevando a Avril cogida por los hombros. – Mirad quien se viene a ver criaturas mágicas con nosotros.

\- ¿En serio? – Sirius la miró sorprendido – Pensaba que eras lista, Grimm.

Avril encarnó una ceja al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Black? – James le quitó el brazo de encima, temiendo por donde pudiera salir la chica. No la conocía, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

\- Quiero decir… que… o sea, no es que no seas lista – no era capaz de hilar una frase coherente. – Es solo que… bueno, tú sabes…

\- Lo que quiere decir Sirius, - Remus salió a su rescate. – es que su mente no logra entender que una persona inteligente como tú, tenga interés por esas asignaturas.

\- ¡Eso! – Sirius se colgó de su amigo, agradecido por la intervención.

Avril divertida con la incomodidad dijo:

\- Bueno, que lo diga él precisamente tiene cierto pecado. – Todos la miraron extrañados y sin terminar de entender. – Bueno, Sirius no es precisamente tonto, sino todo lo contrario, solo que busca la ley del mínimo esfuerzo cuando algo no le interesa. No entiendo como no se le ocurre que podría haber otros con el mismo objetivo.

Todo el grupo se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras. Hasta Sirius pareció sonrojarse un poco. Avril al darse cuenta tarde de que lo había elogiado, se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y se apresuró a meter prisa para bajar a la clase. Agarró al primero que pilló del brazo, que resultó ser Peter, y salió prácticamente corriendo cuesta abajo.

\- Eh, James, - Sirius le había pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros y le estaba susurrando al oído. – Creo que Grimm está colada por mis huesos.

James pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sirius, exactamente la misma postura y comenzaron a bajar la cuesta así agarrados.

\- Si, - le dijo en el mismo tono de voz – y por tu inteligencia también, ¿no? – Inmediatamente después comenzó a reír con burla por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo y se soltó para evitar la colleja que iba dirigida a su nuca.

* * *

Este es el final de capítulo por hoy. Ha sido un poquillo más corto que los anteriores, pero la verdad es que he tenido que meter dos en uno para rellenar. Aquí es donde empieza su nueva vida, tan similar pero distinta a que tenía antes. Creo que quería deciros algo, pero soy incapaz de recordarlo ahora mismo. En fin, nos veremos mañana con otro nuevo capítulo. Me encantará saber vuestra opinión sobre este, que no muerdo. ;)

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Este es un capítulo muy cortito, pero a lo mejor tengo capítulos que tienen una gran extensión y luego otros super cortitos como este. Lo sé, no tiene sentido pero es lo que hay. Tampoco creo que vuelva a fundir dos en uno, porque simplemente me quedaré sin capítulos antes de tiempo.

Así que aquí os dejo con este mini, espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Minerva McGonagall.**

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era impartida por un hombre ya entrado en años llamado Silvanus Kettleburn, al que le faltaban algunos dedos de las manos y cojeaba profusamente de una pierna.

La criatura mágica con la que decidió empezar el profesor no era ni más ni menos que un Ghoul, que fue perfectamente explicado por un alumno de Ravenclaw, ganando así puntos para su casa.

Avril ya había visto en varias ocasiones el Ghoul que vivía en el desván de la casa de los Weasley. A menudo le gustaba hacer ruidos extraños por las noches y los gemelos hacían un comentario diferente cada vez que ocurría: " _Perdona, es la tía abuela Murriel, que sufre de gases_ " decían en tono jocoso. Otras veces, dejaban "olvidados accidentalmente" petardos frente a la puerta del desván para ver cómo reaccionaba.

No pudo evitar recordar como Ronald lo había alterado para que se pareciera a él enfermo de Spattergroit.

Los recuerdos fluyeron unos detrás de otros hasta que en un momento dado, la mano de James sobre su hombro la hizo volver a la realidad. No le costó mucho convencerlos de que tenía sueño y de ahí su despiste.

Lo más interesante de la clase fue cuando Sirius hizo un comentario, como quien no quiere la cosa, de lo divertido que sería que un Slytherin tropezara con el Ghoul. Entonces las caras de él y James se iluminaron como luces de navidad y desarrollaron un plan para que ese comentario ocurriera tal cual. Por supuesto el Ghoul se puso como loco cuando un chico moreno acabó, accidentalmente empujado por Peter, tropezando con él.

Después de la cara que puso el chaval, Avril no pudo evitar desternillarse junto al resto de la clase, y por supuesto esta no volvió a la seriedad que tenía al principio.

El resto de clases pasaron normales, muy parecidas a las que Avril vivió en su tiempo, aunque por supuesto, nada era lo mismo.

Nada más finalizar la última clase del día, se despidió de las chicas y salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente dijo:

\- Diablillos de Pimienta.

La gárgola comenzó a desplazarse dándole paso. Feliz de la vida porque Dumbledore no hubiese cambiado la contraseña aún, subió las escaleras hasta la puerta del despacho. Antes de poder tocar siquiera, esta fue abierta por la profesora McGonagall.

\- Ah… - para ser sinceros, la pilló un poco por sorpresa. – esto… ya estoy aquí. ¿Llego tarde?

\- No querida, - respondió Dumbledore desde el fondo de la estancia. – has llegado en el mejor momento. Pasa.

Ella se adentró al despacho y tomó asiento con el permiso de Dumbledore, mientras saludaba con la mano a los cuadros cuchicheando en las paredes. Minerva tomó asiento al lado de ella con toda la seriedad que era capaz de mostrar y el director les ofreció a ambas unos caramelos que supuso serían de limón. Ella los aceptó encantada.

\- Bien señorita Grimm, no la veo desde el día en que nos conocimos – empezó el director –. Precisamente la he llamado para ver cómo le está yendo. ¿Cómo le ha ido con la señora Bagshot?

Avril miró a McGonagall, que la observaba sentada en su silla algo desconfiada. Avril le sonrió y volvió su vista a Dumbledore para responder.

\- Muy bien profesor. Es una mujer increíble que me ha acogido en su casa como si fuera mía. Les estoy realmente agradecida a ambos. A decir verdad, Batty ha sido una bocanada de aire fresco cuando ya estaba sumergida en lo más profundo del agua.

\- Me alegra oírlo. He de decir, que ella también está encantada con usted.

\- Estoy feliz de escuchar eso.

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente, tratando de llamar la atención sin interrumpir mucho.

\- Oh, cierto, disculpa Minerva, la he olvidado por un instante.

\- No se preocupe Albus, es comprensible.

Avril los miraba a ambos, esperando a que dijeran a donde querían llegar.

\- Señorita Grimm, le presento a Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, aunque eso ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? – presentó Dumbledore.

Ella asintió y Minerva pareció pedir permiso con la mirada para tomar la palabra.

\- Es un placer conocerla, el director Dumbledore me ha contado sobre su… situación.

" _Es una forma de llamarlo_ " pensó Avril encogiéndose, mentalmente, de hombros.

\- Sepa que conozco los rumores que cuentan del linaje Emith, y aunque conozco a varios miembros de su familia que han estudiado aquí, nunca a ninguno que se encontrase en el lugar que ahora se encuentra usted. Comprendo por lo que debe estar pasando y le ofrezco mi total apoyo, pero…

\- Pero teme que meta la pata y cambie el futuro. No cree que deba estar en esta institución, ¿me equivoco?

Minerva se envaró en su asiento. Avril no había errado en sus palabras. Minerva solo sabía que ella había hecho un viaje de 24 años, pero no tenía una mínima idea de cómo era ese futuro. Albus no había compartido con ella la carta que se había enviado a sí mismo, por lo que tenía los mismos miedos que este cuando le dijo quien era, antes de leerla.

Avril lo miró, preguntándole que debía hacer en ese momento.

\- Minerva, ya hemos hablado de esto…

\- Lo sé Albus. Pero también sé, que las consecuencias pueden ser…

\- Catastróficas – terminó Avril por ella.

La profesora la miró con severidad.

\- Profesora, créame, sé mejor que nadie las consecuencias que pueden acarrear que yo esté aquí. – Avril hablaba resignada, con la voz de alguien que no tiene nada que perder. – Pero la verdad, es que estoy mucho más asustada de lo que usted pueda estarlo.

La mirada de la profesora se agrandó por la sorpresa.

\- Yo tenía una vida, ¿sabe? Puede que no fuera perfecta, que me faltasen muchas cosas y estuviera siempre en peligro… pero tenía tanto amor y cariño en esa vida. No puede imaginar cuanto. El amor de mi padre, el de mi abuela y tíos. El de mis amigos. Di la vida por ellos sin pensarlo un segundo en muchísimas ocasiones. – Avril comenzó a tener la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas - Varias veces después de haber hecho el primer viaje, me metí de lleno en la boca del lobo, pensando que si moría, yo no haría el salto temporal y ninguno de ellos desaparecerían y así podrían llegar a ser felices de algún modo.

Albus y Minerva la escuchaban hablar sin moverse, no queriendo interrumpirla. Tuvieron que reconocer que esas palabras no eran de alguien que tuviera catorce años, sino que hablaba con la experiencia de un adulto.

\- Le parecerá increíble, pero después de una de esas veces se lo conté a usted. – continuó refiriéndose a la profesora y con la compostura recuperada.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que le dije? – preguntó curiosa pero sin variar su estricta expresión.

\- Me dio una bofetada.

Ambos adultos la miraron estupefactos. Al ver sus caras Avril no pudo evitar la suave risa que salió de ella.

\- ¿Yo hice tal cosa?

\- Si, y no sabe cuánto dolió. – rió un poco más recordando el momento – Nada más hacerlo, dijo que era la primera vez que levantaba la mano a un alumno y que por favor, no la obligara a volver a hacerlo.

Avril decidió que era tan buen momento como cualquier otro y se comió uno de los caramelos que le había dado Albus.

\- Después me dijo muy enfadada, y cito textualmente: "Avril Evangelyn Caesar, vuelve a pensar una tamaña estupidez y te expulso de la casa Gryffindor y Hogwarts de por vida." – Avril copió el tono de voz y los gestos severos de la profesora, para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

\- Vaya, debió darle mucho miedo – comentó divertido Dumbledore. Supuso que no los había copiado muy bien.

\- No sabe cuánto – y rió con él la broma. Entonces, una expresión de ternura se plasmó en su cara– Aunque lo que me devolvió a la realidad fue lo que le siguió: "No tienes ningún derecho para hacer eso Avril. No puedes entrar en la vida de otros esperando que se encariñen de ti y después dejarlos de esa forma. No se merecen que les hagas eso, porque ellos luchan cada día con todas sus fuerzas para no hacértelo a ti. Sé más respetuosa con la vida que tienes y con los sentimientos de los demás, otros no son tan afortunados de poseer el cariño que tu disfrutas cada día."

Para cuando terminó de hablar la profesora McGonagall no la miraba a ella, sino el suelo sobre el que estaban sus pies.

\- ¿De verdad dij…?

\- Sí. Y ahora profesora, ni siquiera tengo a mi lado a la persona que me lo dijo. – Minerva subió sus ojos hasta los azules de la chica. – Porque esa persona no es usted. Aquella mujer me conocía, porque habíamos compartido diferentes experiencias y momentos a lo largo de los años. Pero usted no sabe nada de mí, ni recuerda nada de eso, porque no ha sido con usted con quien lo he vivido. – su voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada. - No me recuerda porque no puede hacerlo, ¡ni siquiera he nacido! – Avril dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. – Y cada día me mata un poco más, ver que no tengo a ninguna de esas personas que tanto he querido a mi lado. Estoy completamente sola en este tiempo y lo único que me alivia un poco el dolor es sentir que estoy en un lugar conocido.

Minerva McGonagall parpadeó rápidamente varias veces y se levantó de la silla. Asintió con la cabeza a Albus, en un gesto de aceptación que le fue devuelto y se acercó con gesto severo a la muchacha que en ese momento secaba sus lágrimas.

\- Muy bien señorita Grimm. Comprendo la situación y el por qué Albus le ayuda a permanecer aquí. – Avril se levantó de su silla, esperanzada por lo que pudiera decir. – Tiene todo mi apoyo y puede contar con mi ayuda en todo momento. Si necesita algo o tiene algún problema no dude en acudir a mí. – En ningún momento perdió su típica entonación autoritaria. - Si la situación lo merece, puede ponerme como escusa para salir de cualquier pregunta incómoda que se le presente. – Frunció el ceño tras sus gafas cuadradas. – Supongo que sabe donde se encuentra mi despacho.

Avril asintió con la cabeza, conmovida y agradecida por las palabras de su profesora. Esta le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como consolándola.

\- Bien, no tengo nada más que añadir.

Se despidió de ambos y salió del despacho camino al Gran Comedor.

\- Me alegra ver que las cosas hayan salido tan bien. ¿Tú no? – Albus la miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna con una amable sonrisa.

\- Sí. – aun miraba por donde había salido su profesora.

\- Y dime, ¿qué tal el primer día de clases?

\- Muy bien, creo que ya he hecho algunos amigos. – su tono de voz era alegre. Luego su rostro volvió a ponerse serio. – ¿Cree que está bien que yo esté aquí? Quiero decir, ¿y si por mi culpa las cosas acaban peor de lo que ya estaban?

\- Ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirse por ello, ¿no cree? – ella frunció el ceño. – No se preocupe Avril, - el tono del profesor era amable y tranquilizador – ya no está sola. Ahora, tanto la señora Bagshot, McGonagall como yo mismo, somos responsables y partícipes en esta situación, por lo que no tema en compartir la carga.

Avril le sonrió realmente agradecida. Se sentía mucho mejor, así que se despidió del director y los cuadros que seguían murmurando, y marchó corriendo a comer algo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, la verdad es que me está comenzando a desmoralizar un poco no saber si os gusta o no.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **Accio y gato.**

Pasaron tres semanas en las que se implantó una monótona rutina, en la cual Avril acudía a clases, aburrida por el día y temerosa de que llegara la noche. Por las tardes, pasaba tiempo con Lily y las chicas o se dedicaba a hacer unos deberes que ya hizo en su momento. Los chicos iban completamente a su bola y a menudo se los veía entretenidos en algo que, definitivamente, no eran las tareas de clase.

Por la noche, sin embargo, las pesadillas volvían y siempre se repetían las mismas secuencias. Veía a su padre llorando, desolado la desaparición de su madre. Veía a su abuela, decepcionada y preocupada a partes iguales por ella. Veía a todos sus amigos y seres queridos, muriendo una y otra vez, en un continuo bucle que no se detenía. Escuchaba lamentos, gritos, su nombre siendo susurrado por una escalofriante voz que la paralizaba por completo, echándole la culpa de todo.

Y siempre el mismo despertar, de madrugada y con lágrimas de angustia surcando su rostro. El corazón a mil por hora y un sudor frio recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Cuando entraba al baño para despejarse, el reflejo le devolvía la visión de una chiquilla de catorce años pálida y asustada. Avril a menudo pensaba que esa no era ella. A menudo olvidaba, que ya no era una adulta en cuerpo, aunque su mente fuera la de una chica de dieciocho. Una chica que había pasado por una guerra mágica, a la que no le había quedado más remedio que madurar, y aun así, aun le temía a las pesadillas y a la soledad.

\- Pareces una cría. – se decía mirando su reflejo. – Una estúpida cría caprichosa, que solo sabe llorar.

Se odiaba por aquella debilidad que mostraba. Odiaba su comportamiento y el no poder evitarlo. Y para colmo los extrañaba tanto, que cada día sin verlos le parecía eterno. Había llegado a depender demasiado de ellos y de su presencia. Su estúpido miedo por el abandono y la soledad, la había hecho dependiente del cariño de sus amigos y familiares.

Con un suspiro, volvía a su habitación y con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna, se acostaba en la cama y trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Una simple mañana, normal como cualquier otra, se vio troncada más de la cuenta.

Todo empezó como las tres últimas semanas habían sido. Con Lily despertándola para el desayuno.

\- Venga Avril, que ya es hora de levantarse. – al tiempo que lo decía, la iba sacudiendo del hombro. – Avril, es muy tarde, no nos va a dar tiempo a desayunar si no te das prisa.

Avril abrió los ojos, terriblemente cansada por la falta de sueño continua. Agradecía que fuera ella la que la despertara, ya que la única vez que Marlene lo hizo, casi decide petrificarla. Con un enorme bostezo, salió de la cama y entró en el baño nada más ver salir a Mary. Notando la impaciencia de las chicas las mandó abajo, antes de que se le echaran a la yugular por tardona.

\- No os preocupéis. – les dijo ya desde dentro del baño. – Ya conozco el camino hasta el Gran Comedor.

Las chicas le hicieron caso y bajaron en seguida. Quince minutos más tarde, ya se dirigía camino a seguir sus pasos.

Bajando a la Sala Común, se encontró con cuatro chicos sentados en una de las mesas, con unos papeles sobre esta y riendo sin mucho disimulo de lo que fuera que contenía.

\- El problema será donde esconderlos hasta que llegue el momento. – oyó susurrar a Remus.

\- ¿Debajo de las mesas? – ofrecía Peter.

\- Sí claro, - decía Sirius rodando los ojos, exasperado por sus ocurrencias. – como que no van a notar que…

\- Buenos días – saludó en general, aguantando la risa.

Vio a los cuatro chicos envararse en el asiento y girar las cabezas en su dirección. " _Si es que son de disimulados_ ", pensaba divertida.

\- Buenos días – Remus fue el primero en recuperarse y responder.

Con todo el disimulo del mundo, le dio la vuelta al pergamino, para que no se pudiera ver el contenido. El resto lo secundó segundos después.

\- Vaya Grimm, te hacía más madrugadora. – James trataba de desviar la curiosa mirada que Avril tenía puesta sobre el plan que estaban tramando.

\- No lo soy por regla general.

\- Tienes una cara horrible. – inmediatamente después de decirlo, como dándose cuenta de un error, Peter se tapó la boca con las manos.

Avril lo fulminó con la mirada. Aunque luego la suavizó, aceptando interiormente que el chico tenía razón, ya que después de todo, sus ojeras y extrema palidez no podían ser ocultadas.

\- Joder Peter, y luego te preguntas por qué ninguna chica quiere hablar contigo. – dijo Sirius mientras le removía el pelo, buscando sacarlo del problema sin conseguirlo. El chico no pareció sentirse mejor. – Aunque bueno, no estás en tu mejor momento Grimm.

\- Gracias – espetó sarcástica. Sirius le sonrió burlón en respuesta. – Sinceridad ante todo, ¿eh?

\- Es uno de los muchos servicios que ofrecemos. – dijo con tono opulento.

Avril sonrió complacida, encontrando el momento perfecto para atacar.

\- Me alegra oír eso Black - el tono de voz que puso, hizo que los cuatro chicos sospecharan inmediatamente de lo que dijera a continuación –, así pues, sed sinceros, ¿qué es eso que escondéis con tanto ahínco? – al mismo tiempo que preguntaba, trataba de vislumbrar el papel aunque fuera.

Los chicos se tensaron por completo. No se atrevieron a apartar la vista de ella, por miedo a ser demasiado evidentes.

\- Deberes de clase. - contestó nuevamente Remus. Se ve que el chico tenía reflejos. – Los ayudaba con la tarea de encantamientos. Ya sabes, hay que entregarla hoy después del desayuno y estos merluzos siempre lo dejan todo para el final.

James y Sirius se hicieron los ofendidos, mientras que Peter trataba de seguir el ritmo, aunque se le notaba apurado.

\- Ya veo, - Avril fingió creérselo – Que aburrido, pensé que sería algo más interesante. – se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala.

Viendo como se iba, los chicos se relajaron un poco, aun con la sensación de casi ser pillados. Al llegar a la puerta, en vez abrirla y salir, Avril se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con varita en mano apuntada a los chicos. Viendo sus caras sorprendidas dijo:

\- Accio pergamino – inmediatamente, el pergamino que había en la mesa, salió volando hasta llegar a las manos de Avril sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo.

Aprovechó la momentánea sorpresa y lo que tardaran en reaccionar para ver rápidamente su contenido. En este, aparecían unas pocas anotaciones sobre dónde tenía el profesor Kettleburn, el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a los duendecillos de Cornualles que estudiaron en la última clase. Eran los mismos a los que el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart les hizo enfrentarse en su segundo año.

Luego vio que pensaban transportarlos hasta el Gran Comedor para soltarlos allí en la hora de la comida o la cena.

Iba a seguir leyendo, cuando el pergamino le fue rápidamente arrebatado por James. Se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por los cuatro, con la pared a sus espaldas. Avril sonrió, tratando de no verse intimidada.

\- Con que… - ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

\- Escucha bien, Grimm – la voz de Sirius sonaba terriblemente molesta, con un timbre frio y amenazador, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío. – No sé quién te has creído que eres, para que sientas que puedes meterte en nuestros asuntos así como así. Que no se te suban cosas raras a la cabeza, sólo porque te hayamos prestado un poco de atención de vez en cuando. No eres tan especial y va siendo hora de que sepas donde está tu sitio. – Se acercó más a ella, invadiendo su espacio, tratando de intimidarla. – Pero como tan solo se te ocurra comentarle algo a alguien, profesor o no, vamos a hacer tu vida en Hogwarts un infierno.

Más que asustarla, lo que terminó por hacer fue cabrearla por completo. Recordaba que el Sirius adulto le había dicho que de joven, era algo egocéntrico además de arrogante y por qué no, un poco cabrón también.

\- ¿Has acabado? – estaba completamente furiosa y no se molestó en ocultarlo. – Ahora, escuchadme bien vosotros cuatro. – Alzó la barbilla, completamente segura de sí misma. No pensaba dejar que unos chavalillos de catorce años la intimidaran. – No os creáis el centro del mundo, por el simple hecho de que penséis que ya lo sabéis todo y podéis con todo, porque no es así. No me dais miedo, ni vosotros, ni vuestras amenazas sin fundamento. – había ganado algo de espacio gracias a las palabras que acababa de soltar, pero aun seguía rodeada. – Conozco a personas como vosotros, incluso peores. Hacedme caso cuando os digo que fueron aplastados por su propio ego. – Ahora fue el turno de ella de amenazar. - No tenéis ni la menor idea, de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Así que Black, – sus ojos se enfrentaron directamente a los grises de él – ten cuidado con lo que dices, no vaya a ser que tus palabras se vuelvan contra ti. Podría llegar a ser tu perdición.

Las últimas palabras sonaron como un aviso, una predicción que Avril no se dio cuenta de haber soltado por su boca, hasta que lo dijo. Al fin y al cabo, fueron sus palabras las que terminaron por hacer que perdiera frente a su prima Bellatrix. Hubo unos instantes en que ninguno de los cuatro chicos dijo nada por el asombro.

\- No te atrevas a amenazarnos, Grimm. – James fue el primero en hablar, con un tono de voz que denotaba también su enfado.

\- No lo hagáis vosotros – sentenció ella. Después, como si aquel enfrentamiento no acabase de tener lugar, volvió a usar una actitud completamente despreocupada. – Sois unos verdaderos imbéciles cuando queréis. – James y Sirius gruñeron en respuesta mientras que Peter la fulminaba con la mirada – Ni siquiera pensaba decírselo a los profesores, pero no le dais tiempo a una a expresar sus honorables intenciones.

\- Espera, ¿no pensabas contárselo a nadie? – preguntó escéptico Remus - ¿Ni siquiera a Lily, Mary o Marlene?

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Aprecio mucho a Lily y a las chicas, pero seguro que estropearían el plan.

\- Yo no me fio. – Sirius seguía con una mirada de hielo fija sobre ella. - ¿Quién nos asegura que no saldrá corriendo a avisar a alguien? – Peter le dio la razón con la cabeza.

\- Que pesadito eres chico – chasqueó la lengua, cansada de su desconfianza – Me da igual lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer, siempre que no implique herir a nadie. Los duendecillos son molestos y si no tienes cuidado pueden hacerte daño, pero habéis decidido soltarlos en el Gran Comedor, donde está reunido todo el profesorado, que puede parar la cosa antes de que ocurra una desgracia.

\- O sea, ¿qué estás apoyando la broma? – preguntó aun sin creérselo James.

\- Sé que suena horrible, pero sí.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Evans? – volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Pues que no es de las que están de acuerdo con estas cosas – aclaró Remus.

\- No tiene por qué enterarse. – estaba hasta las narices ya de ellos. – Maldita sea, sois unos pesados, no sé cómo decíroslo. Simplemente, subid esos dichosos duendecillos tras la ilusión que decora el techo del Gran Comedor y silenciadlos.

Los empujó a un lado y salió hecha una furia a desayunar, con la atenta mirada de cuatro chicos a sus espaldas, aun sin terminar de creérselo.

\- Pues podría funcionar. – terminó de decir Remus mirando a sus amigos.

Nada más sentarse al lado de Lily para empezar a desayunar, las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar a raudales en el gran comedor, revolucionando a todos los alumnos.

Una lechuza parda, ya entrada en años, se posó con cuidado en frente de Avril, que le quitó la carta que llevaba en la pata y la premió dejándole comer la tostada que tenía a medias.

Con una enorme sonrisa comprobó que era de Batty. Le escribía mínimo una vez a la semana. Sin ocultar su entusiasmo, se apresuró a abrirla y ver su contenido.

 _Querida Avril:_

 _Me alegra saber que todo va viento en popa en tus clases. Entiendo que puedan aburrirte, pero al menos finge que te interesan._

 _Dumbledore me contó que te ganaste el apoyo de la profesora McGonagall. Ya podrías habérmelo dicho tú, que luego dices que no hay nada interesante que contar. ¿Eso no es interesante? Me pondré en contacto con ella para que me informe también. Ella puede vigilarte en las clases y el día a día mejor que Dumbledore, que últimamente está algo disperso._

 _Yo por mi parte ya he conseguido terminar el dichoso libro en el plazo indicado. A los editores casi les da un "yiyu" cuando vinieron a recogerlo y les dije que no estaba acabado. No veas lo que me reí de sus caras. Por supuesto era una mentira, pero con lo pesaditos que fueron no se los iba a poner tan fácil, ¿verdad?_

 _Se me olvidaba, me he comprado un gato. Al final echaba de menos tu presencia y he decidido intentar sustituirte con él. Es macho, pero aun no le he puesto nombre. Tal vez a ti se te ocurra alguno churuli, como decís vosotros los jóvenes. Si fuera por mi lo llamaría "gato". No te digo como es para que no te dejes influenciar por su aspecto. Quiero algo original, nada de "Manchitas" o "Blanqui"._

 _¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? Me preocupa que no duermas adecuadamente. En casa podías dormir hasta tarde, pero ahora tienes que madrugar. Tal vez deberías pedirle a la enfermera un poco de poción de Dormir sin Sueños. Me parece una papachurrada que no quieras contárselo a Dumbledore, tal vez él podría ayudarte._

 _Háblame más de esas amigas que has hecho. Estoy feliz de saber que te integras bien en el colegio. Dime, ¿hay algún mozalbete que te interese? Seguro que sí. ¿Quién es? ¿Conozco a su familia? Sabes que puedes contarme estas cosas, te prometo que no diré nada._

 _Por cierto, últimamente también estoy haciendo magdalenas de más, pero el gato no quiere comerlas. ¿Quieres que te envíe unas pocas?_

 _Bueno muchos besitos, niña._

 _Bathilda Bagshot._

Para cuando acabó de leer la carta, apenas podía parar de reír. Tenía la atención de las chicas encima de ella, pero les hizo un gesto con la mano quintándole importancia.

\- Es de Batty. Tiene unas ocurrencias… Dice que se ha comprado un gato. – y empezó a reír de nuevo. Las otras la miraron como si estuviera más loca que una doxie enfurecida.

\- En fin, cuéntanoslo más tarde, que vamos a llegar tardísimo a Historia de la Magia. – dijo Marlene levantándose de la silla.

\- Como si el profesor Binns fuera a notar que llegamos tarde. – Mary hizo lo mismo a pesar del comentario.

\- ¿Quieres que me espere a que termines de desayunar? – preguntó Lily con una mirada apurada.

\- No, ya he terminado. Vamos – debería haber comido más, pero apenas tenía apetito.

\- ¿Segura? Te veo mala cara. A lo mejor has pillado una gripe o algo. ¿Y si vamos a la enfermería?

\- No, Lily, de verdad. Estoy perfectamente, así que vamos de una vez a la dichosa clase de historia. – decía al mismo tiempo que empezó a empujarla en dirección a la salida, con más energía de la que tenía en realidad.

La clase de historia la pasó en un duermevela continuo. Al fin y al cabo, no solo había dado esa asignatura con anterioridad, sino que su abuela se había encargado de hacerle meter en esa cabecita suya tantas fechas y hechos, que los recordaría antes que a su propio nombre. Encima ahora su nueva madrina era una famosa historiadora, por lo que dudaba enormemente que el profesor dijera algo nuevo para ella.

Lily se encargaba de darle un pellizco o pisotón de vez en cuando para despertarla, así que no le preocupaba que alguna pesadilla la acosase en ese preciso momento. La clase era un continuo parloteo de los alumnos y alumnas y apenas se escuchaba al profesor hablar. Al fondo, todo el jaleo era producido por tres chavales, que se dedicaban a perfeccionar el plan y lazar papeles voladores a las cabezas de los de Ravenclaw, mientras que Remus prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor.

\- No sé si fiarnos de ella. – decía Sirius. – Tal vez deberíamos advertirle de nuevo.

\- ¿Pero no eras tú el que decía que la chica estaba por tus huesos? – preguntó James con una sonrisa socarrona. No esperó una respuesta. – Dale un par de sonrisas marca Sirius y convéncela para que no diga nada.

\- ¿Me estás utilizando, amigo? – Sirius le echó el brazo por encima, divertido del giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- Bueno, es por el bien de una causa, ¿no?

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Puedo hacer el sacrificio. – se llevó una mano al pecho mientras decía esto.

\- Pues no sé yo que deciros. – interrumpió Remus.

Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos. Remus era el único que prestaba atención en clases. No era normal que dejara el pergamino y la pluma a un lado para escuchar lo que ellos dijeran.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Sirius teatral.

\- ¡Está loco! ¡Que alguien lo lleve a San Mungo! – James por supuesto le siguió el juego.

\- Esto es imposible. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¿Y qué has hecho con nuestro estudioso amigo? Peter di algo – James lo zarandeaba aparatosamente.

\- Eh… esto…

\- ¿Ves, Remus? Haz caso, el chico sabe de lo que habla.

\- ¡Vuelve inmediatamente a prestar atención a clase! – exclamó Sirius. - ¿Quién nos pasará los apuntes si no?

Remus se llevó una mano a la frente, francamente divertido, al tiempo que escuchaba las burlas y comentarios de sus mejores amigos.

\- Sois el colmo, en serio. No se para que os presto atención.

\- Pero Remus, amigo. Si lo decimos por ti, ¿verdad Sirius?

\- Por supuesto. No queremos que por nuestra culpa acabes suspendiendo alguna asignatura.

Los cuatro chicos seguían riendo, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que una chica de Ravenclaw les chistó, furiosa por el escándalo. Al girar a verla, Sirius le guiñó un ojo junto a la anteriormente mencionada, sexi sonrisa marca de la casa. La chica se sonrojó e inmediatamente volvió su atención a sus apuntes. Nuevamente volvieron reír, divertidos por la reacción de esta.

\- Chsss – esta vez fue Lily, cansada de sus continuas risas y burlas. A su lado Avril continuaba prácticamente dormida, sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. – Os estáis pasando. Pienso decírselo al profesor Binns – susurró fulminándolos con la mirada.

James se pasó la mano por el pelo, al tiempo que sonreía inocentemente. Sirius rodó los ojos, dejando que esta vez fuera él quien se enfrentara a la pelirroja. Al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de Evans, ella no se deja hacer con un simple guiño de ojos.

\- Vamos Evans, si no hacemos daño a nadie. – la aludida frunció más el ceño – Además, si querías hablar conmigo, solo tienes que acercarte. Prometo no morderte.

\- En tus sueños, Potter – y antes de que dijera algo más añadió. – Cerrad el pico de una vez.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta para prestar atención a la clase nuevamente. Los chicos se quedaron observándola un rato.

\- Lo que os decía. – Remus trató de recuperar la conversación antes de que empezara el cachondeo. Los tres centraron su atención en él. – No creo que Grimm vaya a decir nada.

\- ¿Por qué no genio? – preguntó algo molesto Sirius por la extraña simpatía captada en su lobuno amigo hacia la chica.

\- Es más un presentimiento que otra cosa. Miradla un momento.

Los cuatro giraron nuevamente la cabeza hacia el principio de la clase. Allí, Lily trataba de despertarla zarandeándola del brazo con suavidad y diciéndole cosas por lo bajini. Tuvo que hacer más fuerte el movimiento para que esta reaccionara. Avril la miró, sonriendo como agradecida y comprendiendo el ceño reprobatorio de la otra. Parecieron enzarzarse en una mini discusión, en la cual Lily le explicaba por qué no podía dormir en clase y ella se encogía de hombros, dando a entender que era inevitable. Luego se reía, divertida del enfado que iba a más y le recordaba que debía prestar atención a clase. Con un bufido, Lily la dio por perdida y Avril regresó a su duermevela inicial.

\- ¿Veis? – continuó Remus - No parece de las que se preocupan mucho por las normas. Puede que realmente le diera igual.

James dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Qué está bien? – Sirius lo miraba extrañado

\- Le daremos un voto de confianza… - Sirius iba a replicar, cuando James levantó el dedo, evitando que hablara. –… solo por esta vez. Si dice algo, ya esta avisada, así que solo tomaremos represalias contra ella y punto.

Sirius asintió con un resoplido, algo molesto pero de acuerdo con la decisión al fin y al cabo. Si James así lo creía, no iba a ser él quien le llevara la contraria.

\- ¿Y cuando lo hacemos, entonces? – preguntó finalmente Peter.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de James y Sirius.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy. Y me temo que también lo será durante un tiempo, ya que a partir de aquí comenzaré a subir los capítulos más relajada, no se, tal vez uno por semana. Este capítulo me gustó mucho y el que viene me gustó aún mas. Supongo que podríamos hacer un trato y si veo más de un review a lo mejor subo el siguiente antes.

Todo está en vuestras manos y ganas de escribir. Agradezco también a aquellas/os que me han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos, supongo que eso significa que os gusta.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y me encantaría saber si así ha sido o no.

* * *

 **Sala de los Trofeos y Duendecillos de Cornualles.**

Despertó con el corazón a mil por hora. Sentía frio a pesar de estar tapada y sin embargo, estaba completamente empapada en sudor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se sentó en la cama, llevándose las temblorosas manos a la cara, respirando con dificultad.

Ese sueño había sido más violento que los anteriores. Para colmo, seguía repitiéndose continuamente en un bucle, viéndoles morir una y otra y otra vez. El escenario esta vez fue en la batalla de Hogwarts, antes de desaparecer, y veía a los mortífagos atacar y matar continuamente. Greyback iba despedazando, arrancando miembros de alumnos y mascando carne y sangre.

De prisa y tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y entró en la ducha para quitarse el sudor y las ganas de vomitar. Se cambió con otra muda de pijama y bajó a la Sala Común, creyéndose incapaz de volver a coger el sueño así sin más. Iba a tener que hacer caso de lo que Batty le escribió y pedirle algo a la enfermera.

Aun así, al salir de la Sala al pasillo, no tomó rumbo a la enfermería, sino a las cocinas, deseando un vaso de leche caliente de madrugada. Era un hábito que adquirió en Grimmauld Place y le traía tan buenos recuerdos, que el simple hecho de llevarlo a cabo mejoraba su humor y la calmaba.

Iluminando el pasillo con un lumos, Avril caminaba lo más silenciosa posible, atenta a cualquier ruido cercano. No fuera a ser que Filch o peor aún, su gata, la señora Norris, estuviera por allí. Se preguntaba cuántos dichosos años debía tener esa maldita gata. No era posible que fuese la misma que en su tiempo, pero un gato no puede vivir tanto, ¿verdad?

La oscuridad reinante le hizo dejar ese pensamiento aparte y centrar su atención en el camino. El castillo por la noche podía dar verdadero miedo y sólo servía para que recordara batallas pasadas por aquellos mismos pasillos. Su sueño le vino nuevamente a la cabeza, reproduciéndose como una película.

De repente un ruido la sobresaltó, haciendo que instintivamente pegara su cuerpo a la pared, con varita en posición de ataque, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Miró ambos lados, buscando al enemigo. Pareció ver algo moverse en la dirección a la que ella se dirigía en un primer momento, así que por reflejo apuntó a la zona.

\- ¡Homenum Revelio!

Una capa salió volando hacia atrás, revelando que debajo de esta, habían permanecido escondidos cuatro chicos. Con un suspiro de alivio al reconocerlos, apoyó todo su peso sobre la pared, tratando de regular su pulso.

\- Sólo sois vosotros - de sus labios salió una risita nerviosa -. Menudo susto me habéis dado.

\- Susto el que nos has dado tú - dijo Sirius todavía con cara de sorpresa.

Avril aún sentía temblarle todo el cuerpo. Por un momento, se había trasladado a la batalla y había permanecido en tensión todo aquel tiempo.

\- Oye Grimm, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Remus notando su extrema palidez.

\- Sí... estoy bien. Es sólo que... pensaba… - " _pensaba que eran unos malditos mortífagos_ ". Sin terminar la frase se escurrió hasta el suelo, aún apoyada en la pared, y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, que todavía no habían dejado de temblar.

Rápidamente sintió la presencia de cuatro personas a su alrededor.

\- ¿En serio que estás bien? - James, preocupado miró a sus amigos - A ver si le está dando un infarto. – Remus le soltó una colleja, por hablar de más.

Sirius, agachado para estar a su misma altura, la sujeto del brazo, tratando de llamar su atención. Avril se sobresaltó por el contacto, no esperaba que él, de entre todos, fuera el que se pusiera a su altura.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Avril? - su voz sonaba preocupada. Y a pesar de todo, ella no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre - Nos estás asustando. ¿Te llevamos a la enfermería?

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus azules ojos. Su intensa mirada gris estaba clavada en ella, y sin embargo, no era como la de aquella mañana. Parecía querer leerle el alma y detener cualquier cosa que la estuviera haciendo sufrir. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tartamudeando y soltando frases sin sentido alguno.

\- No... no, estoy bien... de verdad - los cuatro chicos la miraban, sin creérselo en absoluto - es sólo... que he tenido una pesadilla, y necesitaba calmarme. Me apetecía un vaso de leche caliente, así que bajé c-camino a las cocinas - si se extrañaron porque conociera donde estaban las cocinas, no dieron muestras de ello. Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus pálidas mejillas –. P-pero entonces vinieron los recuerdos, y estaba a-asustada, p-pensaba que en cualquier momento atacarían y todos iban a morir por mi culpa… - soltaba las frases unas detrás de otras, apenas tomando aire y tan rápido que los chicos no entendían absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a tener tú la culpa? - preguntó Sirius, tratando de sacar algo de sentido de todo aquello y ya de paso, averiguar algo de aquella bruja tan misteriosa.

\- Porque… no he hecho nada por tratar de evitar que ocurra - los sollozos no se hicieron esperar y rebotaron por las paredes del pasillo, despertando algunos cuadros que dormían plácidamente hasta ese momento.

Peter notó que estos estaban despertando y trataban de averiguar qué ocurría. Escuchó algo como "Hay que avisar a Filch", así que agarró a James de la túnica al tiempo que tiraba de ella.

\- James, tenemos que irnos – susurraba. Este lo miró –. Los cuadros han ido a avisar al conserje.

El resto de chicos lo escuchó también. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha. Peter y Remus se fueron cada uno a un extremo del pasillo, vigilándolo. James fue a por su capa, mientras que Sirius trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Avril.

\- Avril, tenemos que irnos, Filch viene hacia acá – apenas le dio tiempo a que las palabras le calaran en el cerebro –. Vamos, levanta – tiró de ella con energía, poniéndola en pie.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siguiendo a Sirius, que la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano procurando que no se quedara atrás.

En el instante que comprendió la situación en la que se encontraban, no entró en pánico porque simplemente no era el momento. Se daba cuenta de la cantidad de estupideces que acababa de cometer, pero se prometió a sí misma negarse magdalenas en los tres días venideros como castigo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? No cogemos todos debajo de la capa – dijo James en voz baja, ya al lado de ambos –. Si es difícil con cuatro, imagínate cinco.

\- No queda otra que hacer dos viajes.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lleva a Remus y Peter a la Sala Común y después vuelve a por nosotros al cuarto piso, al pasadizo de detrás del espejo.

\- ¿Al cuarto piso? – James apenas podía creérselo. - ¿Con Peeves rondando por ahí?

\- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Peter llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban, nervioso y mirando a todos lados.

\- La gata de Filch – susurró atemorizado.

En ese preciso instante, Avril veía todas las similitudes con el Pettegrew que conoció en junio de 1994. Quiso darle un guantazo en ese mismo instante.

\- Vale, no hay tiempo. Ahora nos vemos – James pasó la capa por encima de él y Peter y rápidamente se encaminaron al final del pasillo, donde estaba Remus, que desapareció también.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Sirius tiró de ella en dirección a lo que Avril reconoció como la Sala de los Trofeos.

\- Ugh, por los pelos – suspiró Sirius una vez dentro -. Hay que darse prisa. Este lugar no es seguro.

La Sala de los Trofeos, como su nombre indicaba, estaba llena de trofeos y vitrinas llenas de escudos, copas, bandejas, estatuas… Parecían brillar con luz propia, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

El chico le soltó la mano y se encaminó al final de la estancia, buscando algo detrás de las vitrinas del fondo.

\- Sirius, lo siento… - empezó Avril. Él se giró a verla –. Nos encontramos en este apuro por mi culpa. Puedo ir y decirle a Filch que solo estoy yo. No tenéis que arriesgaros tanto…

\- No, no es culpa tuya – entonces le sonrió socarronamente –. Al fin y al cabo, lo que nosotros hacíamos en el pasillo era peor que la razón por la que tú estabas allí – después se giró otra vez a buscar –. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías exactamente? Apenas he entendido una palabra de lo que dijiste.

\- Ah… eh… bueno, yo… - no sabía cómo hacer para explicárselo sin soltar mucho. – Solo ha sido una pesadilla… - Sirius seguía a lo suyo, sin parecer escucharla – me la he creído más de la cuenta.

\- Ya… - no parecía muy conforme. Por su parte, Avril no creyó que la hubiese escuchado – ¡Aquí está! ¡Alohomora!

Una de las vitrinas se desplazó un poco, dejando un pequeño espacio para que una persona pasara.

\- Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso. Entra – Avril lo miró no muy convencida. Nunca había pasado por ese pasadizo con anterioridad. Conocía su existencia, pero nunca había hecho uso de él –. Venga, las damas primero.

Sirius hizo una reverencia al tiempo que decía eso, divertido. _"¿Acaso es que nunca perdía el buen humor?_ " Resignada entró la primera, seguida del chico que cerró tras él.

\- Lumos – susurró Avril al notar la oscuridad absoluta, con la varita alzada en la mano -. ¿A dónde lleva?

Al fin y al cabo, el pasadizo era estrecho, lleno de huecos y subidas precipitadas. No era el más cómodo de cruzar de todos, precisamente.

\- Al cuarto piso – sin perder un instante la sonrisa, Sirius la agarró nuevamente de la mano y la guió por el pasadizo –. También lleva a otro lugar, pero eso te lo diré la próxima vez que salgamos juntos.

\- ¿A esto lo llamas salir juntos? – preguntó escéptica.

\- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que no es el mejor escenario para una primera cita…

\- Esto no es una cita – interrumpió.

\- Me rompes el corazón, Grimm – fingió hacerse el dolido.

\- ¿Ahora soy Grimm? – se le escapó antes de poder pensarlo.

Sirius dejó de andar y se giró a verla. Tenía una sonrisa perruna implantada en la cara y Avril se temió lo peor, a pesar de no poder evitar reconocer que le sentaba de muerte.

\- ¿Ya quieres que nos llamemos por los nombres de pila? – Sirius acercó su cuerpo al de ella. – No sabía que nos tuviésemos tanta confianza.

Avril retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose avergonzada de repente. Al instante se lo replanteó de nuevo. Se supone que allí la adulta era ella. ¿Cómo podía dejarse "seducir", si es que eso era lo que ocurría, por un chico de catorce? Malditas hormonas adolescentes. No iba a dejarse gobernar por ellas.

\- Bueno… - Sirius no parecía un chico de catorce años en ese momento. Tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos –… ya hemos compartido el desayuno en una ocasión. Si eso no es razón suficiente para llamarnos por el nombre de pila, que se me lleven los centauros al Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Encontraba divertido que la chica no se dejara amedrentar tan rápido como las demás. Tenía la actitud y confianza de las chicas de cursos superiores y eso era algo novedoso.

\- Supongo que no hay que llegar a esos extremos, Avril – se acercó un poco más a ella –. Tú también puedes llamarme Sirius.

\- En ese caso, Sirius… - Avril lo veía cada vez más cerca, adivinando sus intenciones. El problema era que ella no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus redes como el resto de chicas – Apártate, me estoy clavando el pico de la pared.

Sirius reaccionó al instante, apartándose de un salto. Pareció algo avergonzado, pero no pudo comprobarlo porque enseguida continuó el camino. Hicieron lo que quedaba de trayecto en silencio.

Cinco minutos después, al final del pasadizo se encontraron con la cabeza flotante de James.

\- ¡Al fin! Pensé que Filch os había atrapado – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Nah, ese no pilla ni la hora. ¿Habéis tenido problemas?

\- Que va, ni siquiera Peeves está por aquí. Vamos.

James abrió la capa para dejar que Sirius entrase a su lado. Avril dudó un momento, algo cortada. Después de todo, no es lo mismo meterse ahí debajo con tus amigos de toda la vida, que con un par de Merodeadores a los que conoces de poco.

\- Vamos Avril, no te quedes ahí plantada – Sirius tiró de su brazo, y la puso entre medias de él y James.

\- ¿Avril? – James asomó su cabeza por encima de la de ella, buscando los ojos de su mejor amigo con picardía- ¿Desde cuándo…?

\- Desde hace unos minutos – contestó de la misma forma, interrumpiéndolo.

Avril los dejó seguir a lo suyo, decidiendo que lo mejor era no prestarles atención.

\- Ah… ¿entonces yo también puedo? – le preguntó James, bajando sus ojos pardos a los azules de ella.

\- ¿Si puedes qué? – Avril había perdido el hilo de la conversación, concentrada como estaba en acomodarse entre ambos.

\- No estás en lo que tienes que estar – James colocaba de mientras, con ayuda de Sirius, la capa sobre los tres -. Si puedo llamarte por tu nombre.

\- Solo cuando compartas un desayuno con ella – respondió Sirius por ella al tiempo que reía y abría con cuidado la puerta que daba al pasillo del cuarto piso.

Los tres recorrieron con prisa el castillo, sin detenerse, hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor y entrar en la Sala Común. Dentro, Remus y Peter los esperaban preocupados.

\- Menos mal que ya estáis aquí – saltó Peter, cuando los vio salir de debajo de la capa –. Ya pensábamos que os había pillado Filch.

Este le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa a Avril, como diciendo que ella tendría toda la culpa, de haber sido así. Esta ni siquiera la notó, centrada como estaba en tratar de volver a su cuarto sin tener que dar explicaciones.

\- Qué poca fe tienes en nosotros – Sirius le revolvió el pelo como ya tenía por costumbre.

\- ¿Habéis tenido problemas para volver? – preguntó Remus.

\- Ninguno – James se dejó caer en el sillón sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

\- Bueno chicos… - todas las miradas se posaron en ella. – Estoy cansada. Gracias por sacarme de ahí… y siento que casi nos pillaran. Buenas noches.

Todo eso lo había soltado mientras andaba apresurada en dirección a las escaleras. Antes de que ninguno pudiera detenerla para pedir alguna otra explicación, ella ya había subido hasta el dormitorio de las chicas y encerrado en su cuarto.

\- Ha huido – dijo James

\- Sin duda alguna – secundó Sirius.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

\- Nada Remus, lo prometemos. – Sirius puso las manos arriba, como si lo acabara de pillar la policía. James rió al verlo.

\- Lo siento, no me fio de tus promesas. – Remus estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando sospechosamente de uno a otro.

\- Entonces lo juramos solemnemente, ¿verdad James? – dijo mientras miraba a su amigo, buscando su apoyo.

\- Verdad.

Después de un tiempo, los cuatro subieron a su habitación, para dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, en contra de lo esperado, se levantó más temprano de lo que solía y sin ayuda de nadie. Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas, pero tampoco dijeron nada. Ya en el desayuno, mientras charlaban tranquilamente sobre lo que harían en el fin de semana, los Merodeadores al completo hicieron acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor, más animados que de costumbre.

\- ¡Hey! – se quejó Avril al ver desaparecer de su mano, la magdalena que había cubierto de chocolate. Se giró para descubrir que se trataba de James - ¡Potter! ¡Devuélveme eso!

\- ¿Potter? ¿Cómo que Potter? – James se veía francamente divertido esa mañana. Los cuatro tomaron asiento algo alejados de ellas. - ¿Tengo que recordarte la conversación de anoche?

\- ¿Anoche? – preguntó Mary curiosa.

Avril se sonrojó, ya que gran parte del comedor se encontraba atenta al intercambio de palabras a distancia. Los otros chicos aguantaban la risa como podían, entretenidos como nunca.

\- Quedamos en que compartiríamos el desayuno, ¿recuerdas, Avril? – la sonrisa de James no podía ser más alegre. Disfrutaba de lo lindo.

\- Cierra la maldita boca, James.

\- ¿Si la cierro cómo voy a comer?

\- ¡Pues muere de inanición! – James se llevó la mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

\- ¡Avril! – dijo escandalizado - Pensé que ya lo habíamos superado.

Sirius, Remus y Peter no aguantaron más y estallaron en risas escandalosas que se propagaron por todo el Gran Comedor. Avril estaba cada vez más sonrojada y tensa por la por la atención recibida.

\- ¡Potter, es suficiente! – saltó Lily, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo callada. – Déjala en paz de una vez.

\- ¿Celosa Evans? No te preocupes, mi estómago es muy grande, podemos compartir también el desayuno. – James se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el pelo, desordenándolo.

Lily empezó a adquirir el mismo tono de piel que de cabello.

\- ¡No estoy celosa y mucho menos por ti! - gritó

\- Déjalo Lily, es lo que pretende – dijo Avril ya más tranquila.

\- ¿Qué me ponga celosa? – preguntó boquiabierta a su amiga. Avril casi se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- No mujer. Sacarte de tus casillas – explicó –. Está disfrutando de la atención recibida más que un niño en Navidad.

Lily entendió a lo que se refería. Así que muy digna, dejó de mirarlo y se centró en su desayuno. Los cuatro chicos siguieron riendo sin contenerse. Cansada de ellos, Avril preguntó a las chicas si terminaron de comer, levantándose y tomando el camino hacia la salida. Antes de irse por completo, Avril paró a Lily y miró hacia los Merodeadores, viéndoles enzarzados en sus chistes.

Con un movimiento de varita bien ejecutado, Avril hizo que el cuenco de cereales de Peter rodara a toda velocidad en la mesa y manchara a los cuatro por completo.

Escaparon rápidamente entre risas por las caras de estupefacción de los Merodeadores y no volvieron a saber nada más de ellos hasta la hora de la comida. Pasaron toda la mañana saliendo y entrando del castillo, enseñándole a Avril sitios que "supuestamente" no conocía.

Cuando volvieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, vieron que los cuatro ya estaban allí, aparentemente tranquilos. En ese momento la sala parecía un hervidero lleno de alumnos hablando y riendo a la par que comían. Un continuo parloteo se extendía por la mesa de los profesores en lo que parecía una comida más en un día corriente. Por supuesto, esa aparente calma no duró.

Se sentaron cerca de los Merodeadores, ya que no quedaba más sitio. Los azules ojos de Avril coincidieron con los plateados de Sirius un instante y este aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo al tiempo que mostraba su sonrisa más traviesa. La auténtica sonrisa de Merodeador.

Segundos después, un montón de duendecillos azul eléctrico y de unos veinte centímetros de altura sembraron el caos en el Gran Comedor. Comenzaron a asaltar las mesas, comiéndose todo alimento que tuvieran por delante. Iban disparados hacia todas direcciones, lanzando vasos, tirando del pelo, mordiendo orejas y levantando alumnos por doquier. Se dedicaron a destrozar el Salón como si una estampida de elefantes hubiese entrado.

Los alumnos gritaban asustados y confusos, los profesores miraban anonadados lo que ocurría, sin ser capaces de asimilarlo. Muchos de los que ingresaban de primeras al Gran Comedor, salieron por el mismo camino por el cual entraron, al ver el panorama en el que se hallaba. Los Merodeadores reían a casquillo partido, sin contenerse un poco, y lanzando algún que otro hechizo para evitar que los duendecillos se les acercaran.

Avril apenas pudo contener las ganas de reír. Aquella situación se parecía tanto a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en segundo curso, que apenas sabía si llorar de la risa o de la melancolía. Se decidió por evitar que los duendecillos le tiraran de las orejas o lanzaran algún postre en su cabeza.

Lily optó por lanzar hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro, mientras Mary y Marlene se escondían bajo las mesas junto a un montón más de alumnos que no habían sido capturados por los duendecillos.

Vieron como una chica de Ravenclaw era arrastrada por toda su mesa del pelo, mientras que en la de Hufflepuff los duendes colgaban a un par de chichos en donde deberían estar los cuadros. En Slytherin un chico era rodeado por varios duendecillos, entretenidos en tirar de su ropa tratando de quitársela, hecho que lograron llevar a cabo, puesto que se dispersaron tras dejarlo sin ropa alguna. En Gryffindor ocurrían cosas similares.

Avril comenzó a divertirse a la vez que lanzaba hechizos aturdidores y protectores, haciendo que los duendecillos rebotaran como bolas de billar unos con otros. Sin saber cómo, su espalda chocó contra la de Sirius, que también disfrutaba de lo lindo esquivando aquellas criaturas. Ambos se miraron un momento, para después continuar a lo suyo, pero guardándose las espaldas el uno al otro.

Todos los alumnos de cursos superiores, Premios Anuales y Prefectos, ayudaban lanzando encantamientos y maldiciones, pero no eran suficientes para detenerlos. Se escuchaban gritos y carreras de un lado a otro. Varios alumnos salieron huyendo del Gran Comedor, pero pocos lograron llegar a las puertas, ya que los duendecillos los interceptaban, agarrándolos del pelo, la nariz, las orejas o de los dedos de las manos. Si tenían suerte, el mejor sitio en el que podían acabar, era sobre la comida que quedaba desperdigada sobre la mesa.

Tan rápido como el caos empezó, terminó. Albus Dumbledore había lanzado un hechizo petrificante que dejó a todos los duendecillos completamente inmóviles. Muchos aun tenían comida en las manos y en la boca, hambrientos por no haber ingerido nada desde la noche anterior. Se aprovechó el silencio de estupor general para dar la orden de salir.

\- ¡Que los Prefectos y Premios Anuales de cada casa se lleven a los alumnos del Gran Comedor, inmediatamente! – dijo la profesora McGonagall en voz alta - ¡Todos a sus Salas Comunes!

Ya en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, algunos de los alumnos más jóvenes hablaban exaltados sobre lo que había pasado, otros lloraban. Avril solo paraba de reír a ratos, cuando Lily la reprendía por hacerlo, diciendo que esa no era forma actuar ante lo ocurrido. Por supuesto, alternaba los regaños entre ella y los Merodeadores que tampoco pararon en ningún momento.

No hasta que McGonagall entró hecha una furia, preguntando si alguien era el responsable del altercado o si sabían algo. Nadie habló.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso, si alguien se entera de algo, que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho – repasó con mirada reprobatoria toda la sala –. Aquel que informe será debidamente recompensado y si el culpable – por "casualidad" su penetrante mirada paró en los Merodeadores – o culpables confiesan, es probable que vean su castigo rebajado. Por lo pronto, tenéis prohibido salir el resto del día, excepto para la hora de la cena.

McGonagall salió de la misma forma que entró, dejando la sala sumida en un silencio absoluto.

\- ¿Quién juega al Snap Explosivo? – preguntó de repente James sonriendo.

\- Yo me apunto – respondió Sirius, sacando la baraja de cartas de un bolsillo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores y lectoras. Gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Espero veros en el próximo capítulo, nos veremos el mismo día la semana que viene si todo va bien.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **Luna llena.**

La mañana del 1 de octubre, los recibió con una lluvia torrencial. Ese día, extrañamente a lo que venía siendo habitual, Avril fue despertada por Lily dándose cuenta de algo. Aquella noche, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. No que ella recordara al menos.

Feliz de la vida por ello, se levantó con toda la energía del mundo para ir a desayunar con sus amigas. Una vez allí, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Solo tres de los cuatro Merodeadores se encontraban allí, y estos no estaban en su habitual estado de euforia permanente, sino que cuchicheaban y comían muy rápido.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, al recordar que aquella noche había luna llena. Remus seguramente se encontraba en la enfermería, descansando hasta que se lo llevaran a la casa de los gritos por la noche.

Desayunó tratando de obviar ese hecho, de no hacer muy evidente la falta de Lupin. En las clases, estaban más dispersos que de costumbre, aunque parecían turnarse para tomar apuntes. No parecían muy felices, pero lo hacían.

Evidentemente, tampoco estuvo a la hora de comer y parecía que nadie a parte de ella notaba realmente su ausencia. Preocupada, decidió hacer la visita a la enfermería que llevaba posponiendo bastante tiempo, después de todas las clases.

\- ¡Madame Pomfrey! – llamó. La enfermería se encontraba vacía. Solo al final de esta había un cubículo con las cortinas echadas.- ¡Madame Pomfrey!

\- ¡Sí, sí…! – se escuchaba el trastear de botellas de cristal detrás de una puerta - ¡Ya voy!

Avril esperó a que saliera, nerviosa por si al intentar hablar con Remus, este se ofendía. A lo mejor estaba durmiendo y todo ese teatro no servía para nada. Entonces vio salir a Madame Pomfrey de la puerta, cargada con botellas y frascos vacios, que colocó encima de una mesa.

\- Buenas tardes. A ver, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde te duele? – preguntó.

\- No, verá... – a ver como se lo explicaba - … es que últimamente no hago más que tener pesadillas y paso la mayor parte de la noche en vela. No consigo rendir bien en las clases y me preguntaba si usted podía ayudarme.

La señora Pomfrey la miró con algo de sospecha. Ciertamente, no era común que alguien llegara pidiendo precisamente eso. También es innegable, que no prestarle ayuda en caso de ser cierto, sería una negligencia por su parte. La chica no parecía buscar usar la poción para otros fines, de hecho, se la notaba pálida, como con falta de sueño.

\- Bueno, para eso lo único que puedo hacer es darte poción para Dormir sin Soñar, pero tiene un inconveniente. Ven, siéntate…

\- Avril. Avril Grimm – dijo rápidamente al intuir la pregunta.

\- …señorita Grimm– Poppy la guió a la mesa donde había colocado los frascos y le indicó una silla. – Verás, el problema con la poción es que cuanto más la uses, menos efecto te hace. No me gusta la idea de que alguien tan joven como tú, deba depender de una poción para dormir.

Avril entendía a la perfección lo que la señora Pomfrey quería decir. No podía depender de la poción en todo momento, ya que llegaría a un punto en el cual no podría usarla por crear inmunidad ante esta.

\- Aun así, no tengo inconveniente en que, si en algún momento dado las pesadillas son demasiado recurrentes, acudas a ella un par de veces. – siguió diciendo. – Me gustaría que vinieras a menudo a comprobar los progresos o hablar de esas pesadillas. Tal vez encontremos que es lo que las provoca y así logremos que no las tengas.

Avril se tensó visiblemente en respuesta. No quería hablar de ellas ya que no tenía como explicar el por qué veía gente muriendo, sin levantar sospechas.

\- Preferiría no hablar de ellas. – Madame Pomfrey la miró reprobatoriamente, como diciendo que así, de qué forma pensaba hacer que dejara de tenerlas. – Sé qué es lo que las provoca y dudo que con un par de palabras desaparezcan. Solo necesito un descanso de vez en cuando.

\- Bueno, está bien. – dijo pomposamente, aún con el ceño fruncido. – Pero no olvide que no debe abusar de la poción. Venga cada vez que la termine y si desea que esas pesadillas acaben definitivamente…

\- Gracias Madame Pomfrey – le dijo sonriendo. – Se lo agradezco de verdad.

\- Espera aquí. Tengo que ir a que el profesor Slughorn me rellene estas botellas, incluida la poción que necesitas. – la enfermera se levantó y se llevó todos los frascos de la mesa con ella. – Vuelvo enseguida.

Salió por la puerta murmurando algún que otro agravio contra el profesor de pociones, por no ser él, el que se llegara a la enfermería a reponer los suministros. Avril vio su oportunidad de hablar con Lupin en ese instante.

Se levantó de la silla y todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, se dirigió hacia la última cama cubierta por cortinas. Se asomó solo un poco, decidida a que si estuviera dormido, se marcharía sin molestarlo. Por un momento quiso que lo estuviera.

Remus Lupin estaba cómodamente reclinado en la cama, con un enorme libro entre las manos. Tenía una palidez extrema, peor que la de los días anteriores, las ojeras muy marcadas y hasta parecía más delgado. Se le notaba cansado, no solo físicamente. Parecía cansado de su situación, harto de verse ahí recluido, de tener que pasar por ello todos los meses, uno detrás de otro, sin descanso, sin oportunidad de evitarlo.

Avril pudo comprenderlo. Por supuesto no entendía del todo como se sentía, puesto que eso solo podía saberlo él. Pero comprendía la sensación de estar atrapado por algo inherente a ti, sin que tú puedas cambiar o evitar que así ocurra. Ella lo sentía desde hace años. Aún lo siente.

Pensó que después de todo, no era tan buena idea haber ido a verlo. En este tiempo no lo conocía como en el anterior, tal vez no disfrutaría de su compañía. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, Remus Lupin alzó la mirada de su lectura e hizo contacto visual. Sus ojos, normalmente verdes, brillaron en ámbar por un momento al fijarse en los de ella. No supo reaccionar.

\- Vaya, me has pillado – dijo al ver que él no decía nada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con brusquedad. Avril no se lo tomó a mal.

\- Quería pedirle ayuda a Madame Pomfrey con una cosa. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Ha tenido que ir a buscar la poción, así que tengo que esperar a que vuelva. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Al lado de la cama de Remus, cerca de la mesilla de noche, había un taburete. Remus no vio razón para decirle que no, así que asintió con la cabeza. Avril lo cogió y lo acercó a la cama. Para evitar un silencio incómodo, decidió preguntar rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Es el libro de aritmancia. Aprovecho para avanzar materia.

\- ¿Avanzar materia? – lo miró incrédula – Pero si no lo necesitas. Eres de los primeros en clase.

\- Mira quién habla. La que utiliza hechizos que aún no se han impartido en clase.

Avril lo miró sorprendida, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo…?

Hace unos días usaste un _Accio_ para quitarnos el pergamino en el que estábamos trabajando. ¿Tan normal fue para ti usarlo que ya lo has olvidado? – inquirió Remus, cerrando el libro para centrar toda su atención en ella.

\- Eh, bueno… - por un momento sintió que se le iba el color de la cara. – Es que en mi colegio anterior iban bastante avanzados con Encantamientos.

\- Sí, y con el resto de asignaturas también, ¿no? – Remus no parecía terminar de creérselo.

\- Ajá. La mayoría de cosas ya las he dado. Por eso a veces me resulta tedioso. – decidió que debía de cambiar de tema rápido. - ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Llevas aquí todo el día, ¿no? Debes estar aburrido.

\- Bueno, no tanto. James, Sirius y Peter vienen cada vez que pueden. – luego empezó a reír suavemente. – Si por ellos fuera, estarían aquí todo el día, saltándose las clases.

\- Sí - le dio la razón, riendo también –, no parecían muy contentos esta mañana tomando apuntes.

Remus empezó a reír más fuerte, imaginando la escena.

\- Lo hacen solo porque se los pido, para no perder mucho el ritmo. – luego pareció creer que estaba diciendo mucho, así que se calló.

\- Puedo prestarte los míos si quieres. – Remus la miró sin creérselo del todo. – No sé si deberías fiarte de los apuntes que hayan tomado.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario.

Avril notó que no confiaba en ella. Seguramente, en la situación en la que se encontraban, Remus no estaba del todo seguro de sí mismo, asustado de que ella se enterara de su condición, por lo que no terminaba de abrirse, y era comprensible. Fuera de la enfermería, a días de la llegada de la luna llena, las cosas serían distintas. Pero en esos momentos, la situación era delicada y Avril debía andarse con pies de plomo.

\- Bueno, si cambias de opinión, no dudes en pedirlos. – ella no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Remus asintió y se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Lo notaba pensando, cavilando sobre algo, pero parecía no estar muy seguro de si mencionarlo o no.

\- ¿Qué es, Lupin? – preguntó finalmente. Este centró sus ojos verdes de nuevo en los de ella. A cada minuto que pasaba, estaban más cerca del ámbar que del verde. – Quieres hacer una pregunta, lo tienes escrito en la frente.

\- No sé si sería buena idea. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman.

\- Muy inteligente de tu parte. – Avril trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero notaba que era algo que probablemente la incomodaría. – Hagamos algo, tú hazme la pregunta y yo la respondo si lo creo conveniente.

Remus bufó ante tamaña respuesta.

\- ¿De qué me sirve hacerla si no la piensas responder?

\- A lo mejor podría responderla, pero nunca sabrás si es así, si no me haces la pregunta.

Suspiró y pareció meditarlo un instante.

\- ¿Qué te pasó aquella noche, Grimm? La que nos encontramos en el pasillo. Estabas tan… - no llegó a terminar la frase.

Avril suspiró resignada, esperando una pregunta por el estilo. Al menos, podía salir por la tangente.

\- Verás Lupin, mi vida hasta ahora no ha sido sencilla. Aún no tenemos la confianza para hablar de esto y no es algo de lo que yo quiera tener una conversación. Tal vez algún día… quién sabe. La cosa es que… - no sabía cómo continuar. – tengo pesadillas – sentenció.

Remus la observó con una ceja alzada. Como preguntando si eso era todo.

\- No me mires así – dijo riendo al ver su expresión. – Es algo más complicado que eso pero… bueno, realmente me puse así por una pesadilla.

\- ¿Tan repetidas son que tienes que recurrir a una poción para Dormir sin Sueños?

Avril amplió su sonrisa. Acababa de pillarlo.

\- Así que lo has escuchado, ¿eh? – aprovechó para picarlo.

Remus enrojeció por completo. Para colmo, con la palidez se le hizo más notable.

\- No, yo… es que… b-bueno, verás, ha sido sin q-querer, de verdad que no… - Avril empezó a reír a carcajada limpia al verlo tan nervioso.

Viéndola en ese estado se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún se le notaba sonrojado.

\- No, tranquilo… si no pasa nada. – apenas podía parar. – No me molesta. Ay. Mi barriga.

\- Vale, puedes parar de reír – dijo al ver que no se detenía, fingiendo un poco de molestia.

\- Es que no te has visto la cara, Remus. – esta vez ambos rieron a la vez.

\- No era mi intención escuchar, de verdad – se disculpó, ya más tranquilo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no importa. – ella sabía que con la luna llena, sus sentidos se agudizaban, por lo que era comprensible que hubiese escuchado la conversación, aún a la distancia a la que estaba.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez era diferente, era de esos silencios cómodos que no necesitan ser llenados. A Avril le gustaba pensar que había logrado acercarse un poco más a su antiguo profesor de Defensa.

\- Oye, Grimm – llamó Remus, como tanteando el terreno.

\- Dime.

\- Pensaba en lo que has dicho antes. Es cierto que no tenemos confianza el uno en el otro, pero… - pareció dudar entre decirlo o no – me caes bien.

\- Graciasss… - no terminaba de saber por dónde iban los tiros.

\- No te burles, hablo en serio. Quiero decir, que a lo mejor no lo necesitas, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar… - se encogió de hombros como quitando importancia al asunto – se guardar secretos.

Avril entendió lo que quería decir. Le estaba brindando su apoyo, un pequeño escape si decidía que quería hablar de algo.

\- Muchas gracias – decidió seguir quitando importancia al asunto, para no hacer tan serio el momento –. No deberías haberlo dicho, tal vez te tome la palabra.

\- Viviré con ello – dijo siguiéndole la broma.

\- Más te vale – luego se dio cuenta de algo –. Pero no puedo confiar en alguien que me llama por mi apellido.

El licántropo la miró sorprendido de repente. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de a qué se refería con aquel comentario.

\- ¿Tendremos que compartir un desayuno entonces? – preguntó divertido.

\- Algo mejor y especial – respondió muy segura –. Dime Lupin, ¿qué piensas del chocolate?

\- Está bueno.

\- ¿Está bueno? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – Avril puso una mueca divertida en el rostro.

Remus se encogió otra vez de hombros. Avril sacudió la cabeza, incrédula de la respuesta del chico. Después se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesta a no dejar la conversación de lado.

\- Verás, hace años tuve un profesor al que cogí mucho cariño – Remus se preguntaba qué tenía eso que ver -. Era una persona muy especial, ¿sabes? Ese profesor… se desvivía por nosotros, nos ayudó muchísimo y acabamos haciéndonos buenos amigos. Era profesional, inteligente, amable… y una de las personas más valientes que he llegado a conocer – Avril estaba sumida en sus recuerdos, mientras que Remus escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras –. La cosa es, que siempre llevaba consigo un poco de chocolate – la versión joven de su profesor pareció despistarse cuando mencionó eso último.

\- Chocolate – repitió para estar seguro.

\- Así es – dijo divertida –. Decía que el chocolate subía el ánimo y daba mucha energía entre otras cosas. Nunca le terminé de prestar mucha atención cuando se ponía a hablar de eso – al mismo tiempo hacía un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia –. En fin, que terminé por adoptar su manía y resulta… - metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica – que a menudo suelo llevar algo de chocolate encima.

\- Ya veo – Remus sonrió ante la vista del chocolate.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco.

\- Genial – Avril animada, partió en dos lo que le quedaba de la tableta de chocolate que tenía y le alcanzó una mitad a Remus –. Come, seguro que te sienta bien.

Remus se tensó un poco, consciente de su palidez, pero aceptó el chocolate y le dio un mordisco.

\- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó.

\- Sí – respondió con una sonrisa agradecida, aunque poco efecto pudo hacerle nada más haberlo comido.

\- El chocolate es realmente especial. En cuanto lo acabes del todo, será aun mejor. – Avril sentía el corazón en un puño en esos momentos.

Compartir el chocolate con él la transportaba años atrás, cuando siempre que se encontraba a su profesor, este le pasaba una chocolatina a escondidas de todos. La catástrofe más grande en aquel entonces, era que Molly los pillase en esas antes de servir la comida las veces que comían todos juntos.

El chico la observaba en su mutismo, encerrada en sus pensamientos, y sabía que sufría, que vivía con el dolor. Él era capaz de ver eso, porque él también vivía así. Condenado. Se sentía mal viéndola de ese modo. Ella no tendría que estar cerca de él, corriendo un riesgo innecesario, poniendo su vida en peligro sin saberlo. Él no merecía la pena, ni la compañía. Él no podía salvarla, porque no podía salvarse a él mismo.

\- Tal vez deberías haberlo compartido con alguien más – notó como Avril salía de su ensimismamiento y se centraba de nuevo en él –. Tú has dicho que el chocolate es algo especial, deberías haberlo guardado para otra persona u ocasión.

La sonrisa de Avril lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Era de esas sonrisas que parecían comprenderlo todo, que aceptaban el mundo tal cual era y todo lo que dentro de él estuviese. Sentía que lo sabía, lo sabía todo y no le importaba.

\- Pero Remus – no se le pasó por alto que usó su nombre –, tu eres especial. Mereces este chocolate tanto o más que cualquiera. Para serte sincera, me recuerdas a esa persona.

\- ¿Yo? – ahora sí que no cabía en sí mismo del asombro.

\- Sí - Avril seguía con esa sonrisa en sus labios. Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos –, él, a menudo, se menospreciaba a sí mismo, creyéndose inferior a los demás por la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, pero Remus, puedo asegurarte, que era el hombre más increíble y fuerte de todos.

\- Yo no soy…

\- ¿Lo ves? – inquirió con un bufido – estás haciendo lo mismo que él hacía. Yo no era capaz de entender, por qué él no veía que merecía la felicidad más que cualquiera. Se empeñaba tanto en alejarse de ella, solo porque creía que el resto estaría mejor si no andaba cerca. Aún no soy capaz de entenderlo.

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió estrepitosamente de un portazo. Se escucharon los pasos apresurados de Madame Pomfrey junto con el tintineo de los frascos chocando unos con otros.

\- ¿Señorita Grimm? – la señora Pomfrey miraba de un lado a otro, buscando a la chica que no se encontraba donde la había dejado. – Hum, ¿señorita Grimm?

\- ¡Estoy aquí! – gritó Avril, levantándose del taburete para ir en su busca – Tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento. Me ha encantado hablar contigo. Toma – le dio lo el resto del chocolate que tenía –. Guárdalo para cuando te pongas mejor.

Salió sin siquiera dejar que se despidiera de ella. Se acercó hasta Madame Pomfrey que la volvió a mirar extraño, pero enseguida le entregó un pequeño frasco morado y la sacó fuera de la enfermería.

Aquella noche no tomó la poción y por suerte, no fue necesaria. Mientras tanto, una clase vacía y que no era usada normalmente, estaba siendo utilizada por tres chicos que practicaban, siempre que podían, hacer una transformación de cuerpo completa.

* * *

Y aquí termina el siguiente capítulo. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, es de nuestro querido Remus de quien hablamos después de todo. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre qué os ha parecido y qué pensáis de Remus. La verdad es que no se si habré sabido captar su esencia y todo lo que el personaje piensa y siente. Si veis algún error o algo que haya pasado por alto, por favor, decírmelo.

Además os traigo una buena noticia (o quiero creer que lo es). El próximo capítulo es algo cortito, por lo que he pensado en subirlo el sábado en vez del miércoles de la semana que viene. Y luego el siguiente correspondiente, de nuevo el miércoles. ¿Os apetece?

Gracias a chelseapotterblack por su comentario y estar ahí.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Lo prometido es deuda y yo trato de cumplirlas cuando no las olvido, así que aquí está lo que os prometí. Este es un capítulo de relleno como suelo llamarlo. No ocurre algo tremendamente interesante, pero me gusta hacerlos porque me divierto bastante escribiendo sobre las trastadas de los Merodeadores.

Otra cosa, no se me ocurría otro nombre para el capítulo, así que no me tiréis tomates. Si a alguien después de leer el capítulo se le ocurre uno mejor, estaré encantada de que me lo diga en los comentarios y si me gusta, cambiaré el título.

* * *

 **Octubre y noviembre.**

Octubre y noviembre pasaron con velocidad, en lo que fue prácticamente un pestañeo. Las pesadillas volvieron a hacer acto de aparición y necesitó usar la poción que le dio la señora Pomfrey en una ocasión, ya que apenas podía con su cuerpo.

Batty seguía escribiéndole con normalidad y acordaron que el nombre del gato sería "Míster Chew". Tal y como le prometió, comenzó a mandar magdalenas, que ella se dedicaba a compartir con sus amigas.

A mediados de octubre tuvieron la salida a Hogsmeade. Decidieron ir las cuatro juntas, aprovechando para hacerle una guía turística a Avril, quien fingió cierta sorpresa. En aquellos momentos, el rumor sobre los espíritus malignos que decían, había en la casa de los gritos, estaba en su máximo apogeo y Avril no podía más que reír internamente ante lo absurdas que eran ciertas teorías. Se entretuvieron en la Casa de las Plumas para que Lily, Mary y Marlene compraran una pluma nueva. Avril aun iba bien con la suya, ya que después de todo, no la usaba tanto como las demás.

\- ¿Para qué quieres tantas? – preguntó Marlene a Mary, una vez fuera de la tienda.

\- No es culpa mía que siempre acabe perdiéndolas.

\- Mujer, algo de culpa tendrás – reía Lily –, que quien las pierde eres tú.

\- Te digo que no. Desaparecen. Sin más.

Decidieron darla por perdida y pasarse a beber algo en las tres escobas, antes de continuar con el recorrido. Avril pasó un día estupendo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar acordarse de las salidas con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Siempre eran completamente distintas unas de otras. Nunca hubo una igual a la anterior y eso las hacía especiales. Esta vez, todo era distinto. Y lo peor de todo, era que las personas con las que estaba, no eran ellos.

A veces se sentía mal por pensar de ese modo. No es que no le agradara la compañía de Lily. De hecho, la quería muchísimo. Se habían hecho buenísimas amigas. Pero ella no podía sustituirlos.

El 31 de octubre, como todos los años, se celebró con una cena de Halloween en el castillo. El Gran Comedor era decorado con calabazas gigantes, y varios murciélagos rondaban por el techo. La comida tenía también temática de Halloween, y eran en su mayoría dulces, tartaletas, pasteles, caramelos y no podían faltar las empanadas de calabaza.

Aquella noche, los Merodeadores fueron pillados por McGonagall, asustando a los alumnos que pasaban por un pasillo del tercer piso. Esta los regañó y amenazó, pero hicieron poco caso, ya que se cambiaron a las mazmorras a atemorizar a los de Slytherin como exclusividad. Cuando se cansaron, pasaron por la fiesta de Sir Nicholas Casi Decapitado, la que celebraba cada año por el aniversario de su muerte. McGonagall se vio obligada a sacarlos también de allí, quitándole veinte puntos a Gryffindor por "no hacer nada más que merodear continuamente y crear el caos allá donde fueran", palabras exactas.

Dos noches después, fue luna llena.

La llegada de noviembre trajo consigo un movimiento y nerviosismo general a todo el colegio. La primera semana, era el tan esperado primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch en donde se enfrentaban Gryffindor contra Slytherin. James ya jugaba como cazador, y mientras él iba y venía para el campo de Quidditch, los otros se dedicaban a animarle o desaparecían quien sabe dónde. Avril supuso que se dedicaban a darle vueltas a la creación del Mapa del Merodeador, ya que varias veces escuchaba alguna conversación que parecía girar en torno a ese tema. A veces, ella los acompañaba a ver los entrenamientos de James, mientras que las chicas se encerraban en la biblioteca o la Sala Común para hacer los deberes.

El partido estuvo muy reñido. El equipo de Slytherin, capitaneado por Emma Vanity, era compacto y trabajaban bien juntos, además de saber cubrir muy bien sus faltas. Por otro lado, Gryffindor parecía algo disperso. El capitán y bateador, Alan McGregor no parecía saber dirigir muy bien el equipo, y los cazadores apenas se coordinaban. James era bueno, muy bueno, pero eso no quitaba que aquel día se hubiese dado la paliza del siglo tratando de sacar adelante al equipo. Finalmente, la buscadora de Gryffindor, Alyssa Garlow atrapó la snitch cuando la diferencia era de 30 puntos a favor de las serpientes. Gryffindor ganó el primer partido de la temporada.

Las clases se sucedían en una rutina continua y aburrida. Avril se desenvolvía perfectamente en la mayoría de asignaturas. Antes no necesitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacarla de forma más que aceptable, pero actualmente, simplemente, es que no necesitaba esforzarse.

Pociones con Slughorn y compartida con Slytherin aún se hacía pesada. Nunca se le habían dado bien las pociones, sencillamente porque era una torpe para ellas. No tenía la paciencia de Lily para calcular minuciosamente la cantidad de escamas de dragón necesarias o cuantas vueltas darle en qué preciso instante. La teoría la llevaba de lujo, pero la práctica, eso ya era otra cosa.

La otra asignatura con la que simplemente tampoco podía del todo, era Astronomía. Le encantaba mirar estrellas, pero no podía diferenciarlas. Ni siquiera repitiendo curso terminaba de sacarlas del todo.

Exceptuando esas, las demás eran pan comido. Tanto, que se aburría hasta el extremo de llegar a plantearse ir en busca de la Cámara de los Secretos, con tal de hacer algo. Así que mientras Lily y las demás hacían unos deberes que ella acababa enseguida (y por qué no, de forma un poco mediocre para no llamar mucho la atención y acabar rápido), se iba de paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts, o buscaba a los Merodeadores para jugar un rato. Esto último en muy contadas ocasiones, ya que ellos iban más a su bola.

Otro hecho interesante, fue el cumpleaños de Sirius. La mañana del 22 de noviembre, despertó con los regalos de sus tres mejores amigos rodeándolo. La Sala Común, era una continua explosión de confetis por todos lados. La noche anterior, James, Remus y Peter, hicieron una pequeña cantidad de cambios, hechizando todo objeto que hubiera en la sala: cuadros, sillas, sillones, cojines, mesas, jarrones, los troncos de la chimenea, velas, lámparas, plumas, libros, gorras olvidadas… Al final, tocaras lo que tocaras, este escupía confeti de colores.

Lo peor fue llegar al Gran Comedor. En el desayuno, encantaron las gárgolas para que nada más el cumpleañero entrara, estas se pusieran a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz. Sirius completamente radiante y cómodo con la atención que acaparaba, hacía su camino hasta la mesa saludando a todo el mundo como si de un rey se tratase. Una vez en la mesa, se sentó a desayunar muy pomposamente. Una lechuza le trajo carta y regalo de su tío favorito, Alphard Black, lo que terminó por hacer que estuviera más contento aún. La comida y la cena fueron similares. En esta última, estuvo el añadido de enormes pancartas con su nombre y diversos cumplidos exagerados. Una enorme tarta de fresas apareció ante él y resignados, todo el comedor, exceptuando a Slytherin, se unió a la canción antes de que soplara las catorce velas. Tras el soplido, Sirius se subió en el banco y comenzó a hacer una serie de saludos: movía la mano cual princesa, lanzaba besos a los Slytherins, un saludo militar a los profesores, reverencias para todos, y un sinfín de otros.

Todo el día había estado lleno de bromas, con la escusa de que era su cumpleaños y no podían reñirle. A la noche en la Sala Común, antes de dormir, Avril se le acercó.

\- ¡Sirius! – el chico giró a verla.

\- ¡Hey Avril! ¿Qué tal tu día? – Sirius la miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Se le veía realmente feliz.

\- No mejor que el tuyo, eso seguro. – este respondió ensanchando aún más la sonrisa si es que era posible –. Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius. No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo hasta ahora.

\- Muchas gracias – Avril entonces le entregó una magdalena. – ¿La has hecho tu? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

\- Que va, ya me gustaría. Las envía mi madrina, y cada vez hace más. He pensado que lo mejor es hacer adictos a más personas, ya que nosotras apenas somos capaces de acabar con ellas.

\- ¿Me estás dando las sobras? – preguntó para chinchar.

\- No tergiverses mis palabras. Es un mini regalo de cumpleaños. Me acabo de enterar hoy de que lo era.

\- ¿Tergiverses? Espera a que llame a Remus para que me traduzca – Sirius empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado para otro, como buscándolo.

\- No seas payaso – dijo Avril riendo al tiempo que le daba un ligero empujón en el hombro.

\- No soy payaso, eres tú la que me da las sobras y hiere mi orgullo al tiempo que habla en un idioma extranjero – refutó teatralmente.

\- Veremos quién viene mañana con el orgullo herido, a la hora del desayuno, a pedirme más de esas – Avril señalaba la magdalena en la mano de Sirius.

\- ¿Y me darás más si lo hago? – preguntó

\- Por supuesto que sí – entonces Avril se llevó una mano al pecho, imitando a Sirius cuando se ponía en plan dramático – Al fin y al cabo, soy una persona benevolente, incapaz de negarle este enigmático placer, a nadie que haya tenido la suerte de probarlo.

\- Me siento honrado, pues – hizo una reverencia para acompañar a sus palabras.

Avril no aguantó más y se puso a reír en voz alta. Se despidió de él y se marchó al sillón donde las chicas, trataban de hacer alguna tarea de quien sabe que asignatura, algo enfurruñadas por el jaleo que había en la sala.

Al girar a verlo por última vez antes de llegar, pudo ver como se acercaba a sus tres mejores amigos, con la magdalena cogida con las dos manos y alzada todo lo que sus brazos le permitían. Acompañaba el gesto de una cancioncilla animada para darle importancia. Los otros tres al verlo llegar así, lo vitorearon y aplaudieron fuertemente, siguiéndole el royo por completo. Negando divertida con la cabeza, prefirió ignorarlos y subirse al cuarto a tratar de conciliar el sueño, después avisar a las chicas.

La mañana siguiente, Sirius llegó a donde ella estaba sentada en el desayuno, preguntándole si no tendría otra magdalena por ahí escondida. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, le entregó cuatro, para que le diera también a James, Remus y, que remedio, Peter.

La cuarta y última semana de noviembre, estuvo centrada en el partido Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. No levantaba tanta expectación como la eterna rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin, pero mantenía a los alumnos entretenidos. El día del partido, caía una lluvia torrencial y terminó siendo ganado por Hufflepuff.

Los cuatro chicos más problemáticos de Gryffindor, se colaron en la fiesta que se celebró en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y tuvo que ir la mismísima profesora McGonagall a sacarlos de allí.

\- No sé cómo sabéis donde está la Sala Común o la forma de entrar – sermoneaba la profesora, ya por los pasillos de camino a su propia Sala –. Pero no podéis estar en otra que no sea vuestra Sala Común a estas horas.

\- Pero en la nuestra no hay ninguna fiesta.

\- Porque no os toca a vosotros celebrar, señor Potter – McGonagall le echó una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno –. Siempre es lo mismo. Merodeando por los pasillos o las clases a deshora. ¿No tenéis suficiente con las horas diurnas?

\- La vida es corta profesora McGonagall – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

\- Así es. Pero podéis esperar a que se haga de día – antes de que ninguno replicara algo más añadió –. La próxima vez que os pille fuera, restaré cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor y estaréis castigados con Hagrid una semana. A ver si así se os pasan las ganas de andar por ahí.

Llegados al cuadro de la Sala Común, la profesora dijo la contraseña y les dio paso primero. Dentro se encontraron con toda la sala vacía, pues era de madrugada, a excepción de una persona.

Avril había vuelto a desvelarse, e incapaz de asegurar que no metería la pata de nuevo saliendo fuera, decidió quedarse a leer uno de los libros de Lily, hasta que le diera sueño.

\- Señorita Grimm – dijo la profesora con cierto tono de sorpresa, sin esperar que ella estuviese allí - ¿Qué hace a estas horas despierta?

\- Buenas noches. No podía dormir. – respondió cansada.

La profesora frunció el ceño, al tiempo que Remus la miraba con lo que parecía preocupación y el resto de chicos con extrañeza. Remus les había contado parte de la conversación en la enfermería, pero ellos no habían estado allí, por lo que el sentimiento transmitido y las palabras no fueron exactamente las mismas.

\- Señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettegrew, suban a su dormitorio inmediatamente. Y que no me entere de que vuelven a salir hasta mañana por la mañana.

James y Sirius hicieron un saludo militar y se encaminaron sin rechistar hacia las escaleras para subir. Los otros dos les siguieron con las risas de Peter de fondo. Al pasar al lado de Avril, le dieron las buenas noches, cada uno a su manera.

\- Señorita Grimm, venga conmigo, por favor – fue lo último que oyeron antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Minerva la sacó de la Sala Común, preocupada y tratando de que hablara con ella. La enfermera Pomfrey le contó que le había suministrado un poco de poción para Dormir sin Sueños, debido a que tenía pesadillas. Le preocupaba que terminase dependiendo de la poción y creando una inmunidad a esta.

La charla no duró mucho. Avril reconoció que tenía pesadillas, pero que apenas había usado la poción conociendo los posibles efectos secundarios. Se negó a hablar de ellas y trató de que Minerva no se preocupara en exceso.

* * *

Os dije que sería un capítulo cortito. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Así pues nos vemos el miércoles con uno nuevo y con algo más de longitud.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Ya estamos nuevamente a miércoles, por ello y sin más dilación os dejo un nuevo capítulo para vuestro deleite. Disfrutad.

* * *

 **Boggart.**

En diciembre el frío estaba continuamente presente, pero la inminente llegada de las Navidades hacía que todo el mundo se sintiera animado y en una constante felicidad.

Dos semanas antes de las vacaciones, McGonagall pasó por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con la típica lista en la que los alumnos que se quedaran en Hogwarts, debían firmar. Ni Avril ni sus amigas la firmaron. Tampoco ninguno de los Merodeadores. Sirius y James se veían completamente entusiasmados, planeando las Navidades que iban a pasar los dos juntos en casa de este último y Avril se alegraba internamente por ellos.

El jueves a cuarta hora de aquella semana, tuvieron una clase especial de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era compartida con los alumnos de Slytherin del mismo curso. La profesora era Melyssa Carley, una mujer muy amable y fuerte en opinión de Avril, que había trabajado como profesora de esa misma asignatura en otros colegios y tenía experiencia manejando clases de adolescentes conflictivos. Era alta y rubia, de ojos pequeños y labios finos. No era precisamente guapa, pero sabía ganarse la confianza y respeto de los alumnos.

Sus clases eran normalmente teóricas, pero de vez en cuando hacía excepciones y las volvía completamente prácticas.

\- Por favor, quiero que guardéis todo, libros y plumas y las dejéis al final de la clase, al lado de la puerta. – dijo la profesora nada más entrar por las puertas. – Hoy os traigo algo muy especial. Que nadie se siente.

Dicho eso, hizo desaparecer todas los pupitres y sillas de la clase e hizo entrar por las puertas un baúl flotando. Este hacía continuos ruidos y movimientos extraños que sobresaltaron a todos.

La clase entera ya parecía expectante ante el misterio que el baúl presentaba. Tanto Lily como Marlene y Mary dieron un discreto paso hacia atrás, como poniendo a Avril de por medio que miraba con sospecha el baúl, creyendo tener cierta idea de lo que se trataba. Tenía el corazón a mil.

Al lado de ellas, James y Sirius lo miraban entusiasmados y curiosos, Remus lo analizaba cuidadosamente y Peter se escondía disimuladamente detrás de estos, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie.

Los Slytherin lo miraban con recelo, apiñados unos con otros y murmurando el posible contenido. La profesora dio unos minutos para que especularan sobre el baúl.

\- ¿Quién puede decirme qué es lo que hay dentro? – preguntó la profesora calmadamente, interrumpiendo el murmullo general.

Nadie decía nada. Solo miraban el baúl y se sobresaltaban a cada movimiento o ruido que hiciera. La profesora los miraba divertida.

\- Es un boggart – susurró Avril a Remus, que estaba al lado de ella.

\- ¿Un boggart? – le preguntó sorprendido porque ella hubiera llegado a esa conclusión antes que él.

La profesora Carley puso su atención en Remus, que había hablado más fuerte de lo que pretendió.

\- Efectivamente, señor Lupin. 10 puntos para Gryffindor – elogió la profesora –. Pero la próxima vez, levante la mano.

Remus enrojeció visiblemente y Avril sonrió a su lado al notarlo. James y Sirius le dieron un par de palmadas al tiempo que todo Slytherin bufaba inconforme.

\- Lo que hay dentro de ese baúl, se trata de un Boggart. ¿Quién puede darme más datos sobre ellos?

\- La mano de tres alumnos fue levantada al instante.

\- Señor Snape.

Lily y Remus bajaron las suyas decepcionados.

\- Los boggarts son criaturas mágicas cambiantes, que toman la forma de lo que más temas para atacarte. El hechizo que combate a un boggart es _Ridikkulus_. Para ejecutarlo con éxito se requiere fuerza mental y una buena concentración, ya que debes transformarlo en algo cómico, para que sea ahuyentado por las risas que provoca.

\- Excelente, 10 puntos para Slytherin. Como el señor Snape ha dicho, el encantamiento para vencerlos es el _Ridikkulus_. Vamos a practicarlo. Varitas fuera.

La profesora dio las indicaciones pertinentes mientras que toda la clase conjunta hacía el movimiento de varita y repetía el hechizo sin llevarlo a cabo.

\- Vamos a enfrentarnos uno a uno al Boggart y debéis poner en práctica lo que acabáis de aprender. No olvidéis convertirlo en algo gracioso, para que esto tenga efecto – la profesora Carley se trasladó al lado del baúl, preparada para abrirlo –. Colocaos en un semicírculo alrededor del arca, el que vaya a enfrentarse al Boggart que se acerque al centro.

Todos hicieron caso. Avril estaba entre medias de Lily y Mary y la última se agarraba de la tela de su túnica, nerviosa. Eran las más cercanas al grupo de Slytherin, en el cual Snape era el que estaba a continuación de Lily. Avril captó la mirada de reconocimiento que ambos se dieron y luego centraron su atención al frente de la clase.

\- Empecemos con algunos Slytherins. Mulciber, ¿por qué no te acercas un poco? – Mulciber parecía reticente a hacerlo – Vamos, no temas, si algo sale mal, yo intervendré.

Mulciber se adentró al semicírculo y la profesora abrió el baúl antes de que el chico se arrepintiera. De este empezó a salir un humo negro que terminó por convertirse en una persona de piel muy pálida. Parecía muerta. La mujer sonrió perversamente y mostró a todos unos colmillos blancos y relucientes sobresaliendo de su boca.

Mulciber increíblemente tenso, alzó su varita a la mujer y le conjuró el hechizo.

\- ¡Ridikkulus! – de todas las zonas reflectantes que hubiera en la clase, empezaron a salir rayos de sol que cegaron al vampiro e hicieron que se retorciera varias veces. No hubo mucha risa general.

\- Siguiente, ¡Avery! – dijo la profesora – Hay que ser más ingenioso Mulciber, los hechizos contra los que vencerías a los vampiros no funcionan bien con Boggarts.

Avery intercambió el sitio con Mulciber, que pálido como la nieve volvió a su sitio. El Boggart se puso de pie y comenzó a girar muy rápido. De repente muchos Duendecillos de Cornualles invadieron la sala. No le dio tiempo a hacer el hechizo, ya que la simple visión de estos, hicieron que todo Gryffindor estallase en carcajadas.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que alguien pase al frente. – la profesora también se unió disimuladamente a las risas - ¿Qué tal algún Gryffindor?

Avril se echó un paso atrás, renuente a ponerse en frente, temiendo que alguno de sus miedos dijeran más de ella de lo debido. Peter le dio un ligero empujón a Remus y tuvo que llevarse las miradas asesinas de los tres chicos por su estupidez. Avril no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la cara, exasperada por la idiotez del chico.

Remus acabó en frente del Boggart que, como era de esperar, tomó la forma de una luna llena. Este no dio tiempo a reaccionar a nadie y rápidamente dijo el hechizo.

\- ¡Ridikkulus! – la luna se convirtió en un globo desinflado que dio vueltas por toda la clase hasta llegar al suelo, donde se convirtió en una cucaracha, provocando los gritos de algunas chicas y la risa de los chicos por la actitud de ellas.

Rápidamente, Sirius ocupó el lugar de su amigo, tratando de desviar rápido la atención. La cucaracha se transformó entonces en James. Lo miraba con desprecio, con asco.

La clase en general quedó estática, en silencio. Seguramente ninguno esperaba aquello. Sirius perdió la sonrisa que tenía hasta entonces.

\- Eres una desgracia. Un traidor inútil que no sirve para nada. Das pena, ni siquiera como amigo sirves para algo, no me extraña que ni tu familia te soporte… – el rostro de Sirius era más y más serio a cada palabra que salían de los labios del Boggart. Rápidamente alzó su varita.

\- ¡Ridikkulus! – inmediatamente James apareció vestido de un Papá Noel gordinflón, con su enorme barba blanca y gorro de color rojo.

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas, incluidos Sirius y el verdadero James, que se colgó del cuello de su amigo y le removió el pelo conmovido, asegurándole que tal cosa era imposible.

\- ¿Papá Noel? ¿En serio Sirius? – dijo entonces, para quitar hierro al asunto.

\- ¡Qué! – Sirius se encogió de hombros – Se acerca la Navidad, ¿no? Además, la barba te sienta bien. Deberías dejártela.

\- Mmm… - James pareció pensárselo en serio. – Me gusta más la de Dumbledore. – Ambos amigos rieron otra vez.

Cuando Sirius se marchó a su sitio ya recuperado, James quedó delante del Boggart que esta vez, tomó la forma de Sirius, en una actitud similar, aunque además estaba herido de gravedad en el estómago.

\- ¡Maldito seas Potter! – gritaba el Sirius falso - ¿Es que no ves que es culpa tuya? Tú y tus estúpidas ideas, ¡arghh! - el boggart se retorcía de dolor ante la supuesta herida.

\- ¡Ridikkulus! – James parecía realmente preocupado, pero el Sirius que tenía en frente acabó disfrazado de Mamá Noel.

Con un enorme vestido rojo abultado para hacerle ver más ancho y una peluca blanca con un recogido en la nuca, Sirius era una rechoncha y amable Mamá Noel. Las risas volvieron a ser generales, y el Boggart con el rostro de Sirius miraba para todos lados, asustando sin saber dónde meterse, lo que provocaba que las risas fueran aun mayores.

\- Tenías que vengarte, ¿verdad? – decía Sirius recibiendo a su amigo en un abrazo de oso.

\- Bueno, había que completar a la parejita – James le correspondía con la misma fuerza.

\- ¿Sabes Sirius? Tampoco te sienta tan mal – picó Remus.

\- Tienes razón, aunque me sobran algunos kilos.

Cuando las risas se calmaron un poco, salió una chica de Slytherin que transformó en paraguas a una avispa gigante. Lily le siguió por mandato de la profesora. Al tenerla en frente, el paraguas tomó la forma de su hermana Petunia. Avril recordaba haberla visto en una sola ocasión, y podía afirmar, que de joven no mejoraba mucho. Petunia aparecía con un enorme tajo en la pierna, gritando y llorando que era culpa de Lily. Esta perdió todo el color de la cara. Entonces, entre humos aparecieron sus padres, mirándola con desprecio, con odio. Su voz sonaba de ultratumba, cada vez que pronunciaban alguna palabra.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – decía el padre con una mueca de asco.

\- ¡Qué desgracia! – gritaba con odio su madre.

\- Mira lo que le has hecho.

\- Es tu hermana, ¿cómo has podido? – la mirada de desprecio de su madre la aguijoneaba.

\- Tú no eres mi hija.

\- Jamás habría dado a luz a un monstruo parecido.

\- Asco.

\- Vergüenza.

Y mientras tanto, Petunia seguía gritando y llorando en el suelo, tirada. Lily apenas era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo y no era capaz ni de mantener la varita alzada.

\- Una aberración – sentenció la madre.

Avril no lo soportó más. Viendo que la profesora no intervenía, en dos pasos rápidos se puso al lado de Lily y apoyó la mano en su hombro. Con un sobresalto se giró a verla. Tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Harry, empañados en lágrimas, desesperada. Avril, con una sonrisa amable, tiró de ella y la empujó a los brazos de Marlene, quitándola del medio.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de enfrentarse al Boggart. De hecho, ni siquiera hubiera salido al centro, de no haber sido por Lily. Antes de tan siquiera poder retroceder, para que otro tomara su puesto, el Boggart cambió a una velocidad aplastante.

De un momento a otro, Avril se encontró de frente a frente con Fred Weasley.

El corazón se le detuvo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Avril alzó la mano para alcanzarlo, al tiempo que él extendía los brazos para recibirla con una sonrisa. Entonces, los ojos castaños de Fred, perdieron todo su brillo, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y cayó inerte hacia delante.

Avril detuvo su avance al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Fred en el suelo, inmóvil, bocabajo y empezando a sangrar de no se sabe dónde. De repente, su cuerpo pareció volverse borroso y en la misma postura adoptó la apariencia de Ginny. Después apareció su abuela Moira, seguida de su padre. El ensortijado pelo castaño de Hermione sustituyó a este último. Apareció el cuerpo del Remus adulto, después Tonks, Ronald, George, Molly…

Escuchó el grito espantado de alguna chica de fondo, pero Avril apenas le prestó atención. Solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón taladrando sus oídos. Veía la rápida sucesión de cuerpos, uno detrás de otro, todos ensangrentados, completamente ajena a lo que ocurría alrededor de ella. Entonces, el boggart comenzó a tomar la forma de Harry y antes de que llegara a completarse despertó de su ensoñación y alzó la varita con seguridad.

\- ¡ _Ridikkulus_! – gritó. El cuerpo que había delante de ella, explotó y comenzó a lanzar por toda la clase confeti, purpurina, caramelos y fuegos artificiales.

Estos rodearon a los alumnos sin quemarles y subieron por el altísimo techo. Antes de llegar arriba del todo, explotaron en un estallido de color y luces, dejando en medio de todos, unos bonitos fuegos brillando y formando el logo "Sortilegios Weasley". Alucinados con la detonación de color, toda la clase empezó a aplaudir y reír ante el espectáculo, aliviados por el cambio.

Avril volvió al semicírculo apurada, siendo sustituida por Mary. Aun le temblaba todo el cuerpo y cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de Lily, esta la miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó nada más llegar.

\- Sí, ¿y tú? – le dijo de vuelta, buscando que la atención no se fijase en ella.

\- Estoy bien gracias a ti. – Lily no apartaba la vista de ella ni un segundo - Avril, ¿todas esas personas…?

\- Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado ahí delante? – no le dejó terminar la frase, dando a entender que no pensaba hablar de ello en ese preciso momento.

\- Poco, los cuerp… bueno, cambiaba muy rápido. Justo iba a intervenir la profesora cuando has hecho el hechizo – Lily seguía estudiándola con inquietud.

Avril miró alrededor. La profesora Carley tenía los ojos clavados en ella, así que decidió desviarlos rápidamente. Se topó con los de Sirius, James y Remus, que de alguna forma, también se veían preocupados. Ella les sonrió amablemente, buscando tranquilizarles y se centró en Mary que en ese preciso instante transformaba un montón de serpientes en mariposas azules. Se veía más bonito que cómico, pero igualmente salió corriendo y se intercambió por otro chico de Slytherin.

Tras este, Marlene ocupó su lugar y una enorme lluvia torrencial empezó a calarlos a todos, que chillaban porque se les mojaría la ropa. Luego empezaron los rayos y truenos, amenazadores y con muchísimas posibilidades de partirlos por la mitad.

\- ¡Ridikkulus! – la lluvia, los rayos y los truenos, se detuvieron de repente, y empezó a llover patos.

Patos de todos los colores y tamaños caían del techo sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y la profesora, mientras graznaban como si les fuera la vida en ello.

\- ¡Pero bueno McKinnon! – gritó la profesora mientras se tapaba la cabeza con una carpeta - ¿Es que no había otra cosa?

\- ¡Lo… lo siento! – se disculpó mientras corría en círculos tratando de esquivar los patos.

Cuando caían, volvían a alzar el vuelo y por alguna razón siempre iban pretendiendo estrellarse contra los alumnos o enredarse en el pelo de las chicas. Todos los alumnos corrían por la clase, la mayoría divertidos por lo absurdo de la situación. La profesora trató de organizarlos de nuevo.

\- ¡Vamos, todo el mundo a su sitio! – gritó la profesora – ¡Ignorad los patos!

\- Pero ¿cómo vamos a ignorarlos? ¡Si no se dejan! – respondió Sirius mientras reía y de vez en cuando lanzaba un pato a algún Slytherin. – ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

\- ¡Señor Pettegrew, al centro! – ordenó la profesora.

A Peter no le quedó otra, más que hacer caso de lo que le dijeron. Avanzó hasta la posición del centro y todos los patos comenzaron a volverse humo negro y a juntarse en un mismo punto frente a Peter.

Este se encontró con numerosas personas frente a él, sin rostro alguno, solo una boca.

\- Míralo – la voz sonaba aguda, con tono burlón.

\- Es patético – le secundaba otro.

\- Ignóralo, no merece la pena.

El grupo hacía un círculo y seguían cuchicheando a espaldas de él, regalándole insultos por todos lados.

\- No sirve para nada.

\- Debería estar muerto.

\- Podríamos comérnoslo.

\- Ni siquiera debe saber bien.

\- Pero despedazado seguro que mejora.

\- ¿Y si lo quemamos vivo?

El círculo de personas reía perversamente, disfrutando del terror que Peter plasmaba en la cara. El chico alzó su varita, apuntándolos, pero esta le temblaba tan descontroladamente que terminó por caérsele al suelo.

El Boggart pareció ver eso como una oportunidad ya que empezó a acercarse a Peter cada vez más, mientras reía y abría más y más la boca.

\- ¡Cuidado Pettegrew! ¡Aléjate! – viendo el peligro, la profesora se puso en medio del Boggart y Peter, lanzando a este último hacia atrás, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El boggart cambió nuevamente. Volvió a hacerse humo negro, concentrándose en una única figura que enfrió por completo la sala.

\- Oh, no – susurró Avril reconociendo esa sensación al instante.

Toda la felicidad parecía haber desaparecido. Cualquier rastro de risa que quedara, se esfumó como el calor de una vela al apagarse. Todo sentimiento positivo o recuerdo feliz, era mermado por la presencia de tan inmunda criatura. La luz en la clase disminuyó, los alumnos enmudecieron y retrocedieron ante la figura del dementor. Todos parecieron reconocer lo que aquella criatura era.

La profesora Carley no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, debido a la estrecha cercanía con él. Antes de poder poner distancia, el dementor se le sobrevino encima y empezó a alimentarse de ella. Todos veían con pánico, cómo el dementor absorbía cada pensamiento feliz que tuviera y ella iba perdiendo la consciencia.

\- ¡Que alguien llame a un profesor! – gritó Lily, sacando a todos de el estado catatónico en el que estaban.

Unas chicas de Slytherin salieron corriendo de la clase en busca de ayuda.

\- No llegarán a tiempo – susurró Avril a nadie en particular.

Efectivamente, la profesora Carley había colapsado en el suelo, recibiendo el Beso del Dementor. Avril se abalanzó hacia delante, pero se vio rápidamente atrapada por los brazos de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó entre asombrado y enfadado.

Sus ojos grises la taladraban con fuerza, sin comprender qué demonios pasaba por aquella cabeza, que creía poder hacer algo contra un dementor. Avril no esperó más, no había tiempo, y desde la posición en la que se encontraba, aún abrazada a Sirius, alzó la varita y buscó en su mente los mejores recuerdos que guardaba.

Una procesión de momentos desfiló frente a ella. La sonrisa de su madre cuando jugaban juntas en el jardín; su padre abrazándola muy, muy fuerte; las regañinas absurdas de su abuela cuando fingía quedarse dormida mientras hablaban. Los momentos en los que reía de verdad con Harry, Ron y Hermione, esa risa que se contagia y que no puedes parar ni quieres, pero te estás riendo tanto, que duele. Recordaba las bromas con Fred y George; el baile de Navidad en cuarto, cuando bailaban de la manera más absurda y George la obligaba a subir y saltar, agarrada a su mano, por todas las sillas y mesas. Los momentos cómplices con Tonks, cuando perseguían a Remus por toda la casa en silencio y ella tiraba absolutamente todo lo que estuviera delante. Las charlas con Sirius. Lo feliz que era cuando lo veía reír a carcajadas, con esa risa más parecida al ladrido de un perro que la de un hombre.

\- ¡ _Expecto Patronum_! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

De su varita, nació un haz de luz plateada que tomó la forma corpórea de un cachorro. El pequeño perro salió corriendo hacia el dementor, comenzando a tirar de la capa negra de este y repeliéndolo, alejándolo de la profesora. Correteaba en círculos alrededor de la criatura, como jugando con ella, mareándola y haciéndola retroceder hasta el baúl donde había estado guardada. El Boggart, aún con la forma de un dementor, se introdujo en el arca y quedó nuevamente encerrado dentro.

La sala continuaba en silencio. Poco a poco, volvía el calor y la luz. Empezaron a oírse suspiros aliados y sorprendidos de los alumnos. El cachorro correteó de vuelta a Avril, dando ligeros saltitos y desapareció.

Ella se dejó caer en los brazos de Sirius, agotada mentalmente y este la sostuvo con fuerza, ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo para que descansara.

\- ¡Avril! ¿Estás bien? – Lily se acercó corriendo a ella, para dictaminar su estado.

Las otras chicas, junto con James, Remus y Peter, se le acercaron también.

\- Sí, sí – dijo tratando de restar importancia. - ¿Y la profesora?

Todos giraron a verla, estaba rodeada por algunos alumnos de Slytherin, entre ellos Snape, que trataba de devolverle la consciencia. Lily se levantó y se acercó a ver su estado también.

\- Ha sido increíble, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sirius con preocupación, que aun dejaba que estuviera echada sobre él.

\- Estás muy pálida – añadió Remus.

\- Madre mía Avril – dijo James -. Ha sido alucinante. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer un _Patronus_?

\- Y corpóreo – aclaró Remus de nuevo.

\- Bueno es suficiente – riñó Marlene –. Dejadla en paz, ¿no veis que está cansada? – sus ojos castaños se clavaron entonces en los de ella – Eso sí, no te vas a librar tan fácil de nosotras. Esta noche quiero detalles.

\- No es justo, ¿por qué tu sí y nosotros no? – exigió James.

\- Porque nosotras somos sus amigas. – aclaró Mary.

\- Cuidadito McDonald. Que nosotros también somos sus amigos. – dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

Cansada de la discusión, Avril se puso de pie despacio, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, que le había empezado a doler a horrores. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos, de cómo los ignoraba y se acercaba al grupo que rodeaba a la profesora. Ya había recuperado la consciencia, gracias a Snape que le puso en la nariz quien sabe que hierva que tenía en su bolsa junto con sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – la profesora McGonagall hizo acto de presencia, seguida por Pomona Sprout –. ¡Melyssa! – gritó cuando la vio aun tirada en el suelo.

Rápidamente ambas se acercaron para ayudarla a levantarse y la profesora Sprout hizo aparecer una silla.

\- Quiero a todo el mundo fuera del aula. La clase ha terminado por hoy – dijo McGonagall –. Evans y Snape. Vosotros permaneced aquí para contarme lo ocurrido.

A Avril no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, sino que prácticamente salió corriendo de la clase. Sintió los pasos acelerados de sus compañeros detrás de ella, diciéndole que esperara.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! – gritó Sirius. - ¡Avril! ¿Quieres parar un momento? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sirius corrió unos pasos hasta alcanzarla y sujetarla de la cintura. Ella se dejó muy fácilmente, pero no lo miró a la cara.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer un Patronus? – Remus había llegado seguido del resto –. Es magia muy avanzada, está muy por encima del nivel corriente de embrujo. ¿Quién…?

\- Dejadme en paz, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto – contestó con cierto enfado y tratando de escapar de los brazos de Sirius –. Un amigo me enseñó.

Entendía la curiosidad, pero no podía dar muchos detalles sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Y ya está? – gritó Marlene – ¿Que pasa contigo? – Tanto Avril como el resto giraron a verla, sorprendidos –. Siempre estás igual, tú y tus misterios. Nunca nos cuentas nada, siempre ensimismada en Merlín sabe qué, dando rodeos cada vez que te preguntamos algo. Solo tratas de llamar la atención y estoy harta de ti y de tus triquiñuelas.

Sirius la soltó en el momento en que Avril se giró completamente para encararla.

\- En ese caso, deja de preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué? Se supone que somos amigas. Cada vez que nos preocupamos por ti, dices que no es nada, pero tu cara dice lo contrario. Me he cansado de ir detrás de ti. Así que deja de ser tan estúpidamente egocéntrica o te irá mal en la vida.

\- Siento que lo veas así, Marlene – empezó a decir Avril, tratando de mantener una calma que en esos instantes no tenía –. Escucha, te considero una gran amiga, pero lo que ocurra en mi vida es cosa mía y deberías respetar eso. Lo contaré si lo considero necesario.

Marlene, no conforme con sus palabras, frunció el ceño con más intensidad y apretó los puños. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Siempre que trataba de hablar con ella de sus antiguos amigos, su familia, de su anterior casa en Estados Unidos, desviaba el tema o simplemente decía que no era importante. Estaba cansada de esa estúpida actitud reservada y, en cierto modo, mártir que se gastaba.

Muy bien, por mi como si te vas al Bosque Prohibido, estoy harta de ti. A partir de ahora, no es necesario que me hables siquiera.

\- ¡Marlene! – gritó Mary escandalizada. – Te has pasado, no…

\- ¡No, Mary! – Marlene la miró a los ojos - ¡Sabes que tengo razón y tú y Lily también pensáis así, solo que no os atrevéis a decírselo! ¡Se comporta como si fuera mayor y supiera más que nosotras de todo! Y para colmo, ¿no has visto su Boggart? ¿Qué es eso que tanto escondes? – volvió a mirar a Avril enfadada y ella desvió la mirada al suelo - ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – las preguntas sonaron preocupadas y desesperadas.

Avril seguía decidida a no hablar de aquello, y mucho menos en medio del pasillo. Marlene, al ver no iba a decir nada, perdió cualquier sentimiento de compasión y preocupación que tuviera y enfureció todavía más.

\- Muy bien, ¿no dice que no es asunto nuestro? Pues que se lo guarde para ella. Me da exactamente igual lo que le pase.

Entonces pasó de largo completamente enfadada, camino a la Sala Común. Mary miró compungida a Marlene y después a Avril que simplemente la miraba ir sin expresión ninguna.

\- Avril, no lo dice en serio… - dijo Mary – Es solo que está sorprendida y se ha asustado mucho ahí dentro. Tal vez si le contases algo, la ayudarías a entender…

\- Mary – Interrumpió Avril con una sonrisa –. Tal vez deberías ir con ella – Mary la miró dolida –. Sé que quieres ir con ella. Anda, y dile que lo lamento.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a…? – preguntó esperanzada, pero antes de acabar la frase, Avril ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

Decepcionada de nuevo, simplemente asintió y siguió el camino por el que Marlene se había marchado enfadada. Se quedó a solas con los cuatro chicos, que no habían dicho una sola palabra.

\- Avril… - empezó Remus

\- Es difícil, ¿vale? – interrumpió al borde del llanto –. No me resulta nada sencillo hablar de esto y simplemente no quiero hacerlo porque si lo hago será más real.

\- ¿Sabes que no se te entiende nada de lo que dices cuando lloras? – preguntó James con una ligera sonrisa.

Avril dejó salir una risotada ahogada, no sabiendo si agradecer que así fuera o todo lo contrario.

\- Ya me lo habían dicho en alguna ocasión – se pasó la mano por los ojos, eliminando cualquier humedad que hubiera –. Me voy a la enfermería a descansar, os veo luego ¿vale?

\- ¡Avril! – llamó Sirius, cuando aun no se había alejado mucho –. Nosotros también tenemos secretos y aunque no lo parezca, sabemos guardarlos muy bien – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Entendiendo el ofrecimiento, Avril sonrió de vuelta y vocalizó un "gracias" que no emitió sonido alguno.

Como era de esperar, la profesora McGonagall fue a buscarla a la enfermería en cuanto se enteró de todo. De allí se la llevó a su despacho, donde Avril supuso que le caería la más gorda de todas. No andaba muy alejada.

\- No me lo esperaba de usted, señorita Grimm – empezó McGonagall nada más tomar asiento –. Pensé que siendo conocedora de las consecuencias que pueden acarrear sus acciones, tendría más cuidado.

Avril simplemente mantenía la mirada en el suelo, consciente de que se merecía el regaño. Había llamado la atención de una forma muy poco convencional y eso no era nada bueno.

\- La señorita Evans me ha contado todo lo que ocurrió en clase. Entiendo perfectamente la razón de por qué ha actuado como lo ha hecho y usualmente sería premiada por ello, de no ser porque usted no es una alumna normal.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente, profesora.

\- ¿De verdad que lo comprende? Porque yo creo que no. La profesora Melyssa Carley, ha quedado agradablemente sorprendida por sus conocimientos sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Avril palideció considerablemente. McGonagall continuó con voz estricta y mirada acusadora.

\- Sin mencionar lo agradecida que está por haberla salvado y como admira la forma en la que ayudó a su compañera. También siente una enorme curiosidad por la razón de su Boggart.

Avril cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose enteramente.

\- Que esa es otra. ¿Qué habría pasado si alguien reconociera a alguna de aquellas personas? ¿Cómo lo hubiera explicado? Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que habría pasado si su Boggart hubiese sido otro, como aquel que provocó tantas desgracias de allá de donde usted viene.

Ella tampoco quería imaginárselo. La profesora parecía haber hecho una pausa, para darle la oportunidad de justificarse.

\- ¿No tiene nada que decir?

\- No – Avril alzó la mirada para toparse con la de Minerva –. Realmente no tengo excusa, no debería haberlo hecho.

Entonces el ceño de McGonagall se frunció aun más y su voz sonó más decepcionada aun si cabe, cuando habló.

\- ¿Qué no tiene excusa? ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa, Grimm? – Avril la observó extrañada. ¿Cuántas veces le habían hecho ya aquella pregunta? – ¡Ha salvado la vida de una profesora! ¡Ha defendido a una compañera de un Boggart a costa de enfrentarse a su miedo más profundo! Se ha comportado como todo un Gryffindor haría y dice, ¿qué no debería haberlo hecho? ¿qué no tiene excusa? ¿no piensa defenderse o luchar por lo que cree correcto?

\- No la entiendo. He puesto en peligro…

\- Realmente no lo entiende – la profesora relajó su postura, y junto a la decepción que dejaba entrever, pareció mezclársele cierta compasión –. Se siente tan culpable por cosas que no puede cambiar, que simplemente no es capaz de perdonarse a sí misma. Es cierto que ha puesto en peligro su identidad actuado de ese modo y no lo premio… del todo. Pero entienda que dentro de ello, ha actuado correctamente, con la valentía y el coraje de un Gryffindor. Ha salvado una vida, señorita Grimm.

\- Pero profesora yo…

\- Ha actuado por instinto. Y sepa usted, que tiene un instinto muy noble. Debería hacerle caso más a menudo y no reprimirse tanto.

\- ¡Pero ahora todo el mundo está haciendo preguntas! – gritó exasperada por el repentino giro que había tomado la conversación.

\- Y con razón – dijo como si nada. Avril le mandó una mirada pasmada –. Tiene una buena coartada, Grimm. Úsela. Tengo entendido que todavía ninguno de sus amigos sabe sobre su situación familiar.

\- No me gusta mentir.

\- Lo comprendo. Pero contar que su familia ha muerto y varios de sus amigos también, ayudará a que la gente deje de preguntarse cosas sobre usted. Y eso le permitirá permanecer en el anonimato.

\- Pero ellos no están…

\- Han desaparecido. Me temo que sí que están muertos, y cuando se haga a la idea de que así es, más fácil le será todo. Supérelo de una vez, Grimm.

Avril se quedó callada, dándole vueltas a las palabras que le había dicho su profesora. Ella tenía razón, por mucho que le dolieran o lo duras que fueran estas palabras. Debía pasar página de una vez por todas y dejar de ser tan pesimista con todo. Asintió en dirección a Minerva, sonriendo agradecida.

\- De acuerdo, así lo haré. Aunque, creo que ya esperaré hasta después de Navidad.

\- Mire que es usted terca – dijo tras un suspiro –. Está bien – Hizo una ligera pausa y entonces cambió el tema. –. Pero en serio Grimm, ¿un _Patronus_? ¿Desde cuándo sabe hacerlo? Es magia realmente avanzada, no pensé que sería capaz de realizarla.

Avril sonrió tristemente al ceño sorprendido de McGonagall.

\- Si le digo la verdad, yo tampoco lo creí – meditó un segundo sus palabras antes de decirlas –. No pensé que mis recuerdos felices fueran a funcionar, después de haberlos perdido.

\- Eso es porque los recuerda con alegría – le dijo suavemente.

\- Pero también con tristeza.

\- Sí, pero que sea capaz de llevarlo a cabo, significa que esos momentos felices son muy poderosos. No los pierda. No los olvide. Los recuerdos son los que nos hacen ser como somos. No se deje vencer por la pena y algún día se convertirá en nostalgia.

\- Gracias profesora.

\- Anda, márchese – dijo despidiéndola con un gesto de la mano –. Yo la cubriré con los profesores – Avril ya estaba a punto de salir del despacho cuando Minerva la detuvo, con una mueca divertida –. Y Grimm, la próxima vez, detenga al Boggart con un _Ridikkulus_ , como debe ser.

Avril salió de su despacho con una sonrisa agradecida. Se encaminó a su Sala Común, dispuesta a acostarse sin cenar y así no tener que hablar con nadie. Simplemente, de eso ya se ocuparía al día siguiente.

Aquella noche y hasta que subió al Expreso de Hogwarts camino a Londres, no tuvo más pesadillas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?

Nos veremos la semana que viene con otro nuevo. Y por favor, comentad, no os cuesta nada y a mi me animaría mucho saber de ustedes y vuestra opinión.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **Navidades.**

\- ¡AVRIL! – gritó Bathilda a todo pulmón asomada a las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo justamente desde detrás de ella.

Bathilda tenía en brazos a Míster Chew, el pomposo y gordo gato gris, que en esos momentos, tenía el pelo completamente erizado por el grito y con las uñas clavadas en el hombro de ella. Batty parecía simplemente no sentirlo. Cuando la escuchó tan cerca, dio un giro tan rápido, que el gato simplemente decidió que era suficiente y trató de escapar. Por supuesto, Batty no lo permitió.

\- Ah, pero si estás aquí – Avril no pudo nada más que reír por su sorpresa –. Te he preparado más magdalenas, están en la cocina.

\- ¡Gracias Batty! Las guardaré junto a las otras – Míster Chew soltó un maullido lastimero que Bathilda ignoró –. Voy a terminar de guardar la ropa para mañana y vuelvo a por ellas.

\- Muy bien querida, yo voy a seguir con la investigación. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

\- Dalo por hecho.

Bathilda se fue rumbo a su estudio, con el gato aun en brazos, asomando la cabeza aplastada por encima de su hombro, suplicando un milagro. Avril observó aquella estampa y sintió cierta pena por el animal. El gato era de esos que tienen una permanente cara de enfado, que parece odiar el mundo y todo aquello que lo habite. Para colmo, realmente actuaba como si así fuera. No se dejaba acariciar o coger, incluso parecía no querer ni que lo miraran.

Evidentemente, eso no detuvo por un instante a Bathilda. Ella siempre lo buscaba, para cogerlo en brazos o llevárselo con ella a cualquier otra habitación. Lo bueno que tenía era que, lugar en el que lo colocabas, lugar en el que se quedaba. Lo paseaba por la casa y el gato trataba de resistirse, pero rara vez lograba escapar.

Habían estado todas las vacaciones de Navidad de esa forma. Pasarlas con Batty había sido divertido, pero a menudo muy solitario. No recordaba haber tenido nunca una Navidad tan sola y echó en falta tantísimas cosas que estuvo algo deprimida.

Se había escrito casi a diario con Lily, que después de lo del Boggart, no dejó de hablarle ni un instante a pesar de todo. No solo pasó con ella las semanas que quedaban de clases, sino que además ni siquiera preguntó nada. Se sentía mal por ocultarle las cosas de aquella manera, pero pensaba contarle todo después de Navidades. Además, habían quedado en ir juntas en los vagones hasta Hogwarts, junto con su amigo Severus Snape, para que lo conociera oficialmente.

Marlene era otro cantar. Seguía enfadada y le negaba la palabra por completo. La evitaba siempre que podía y cuando ya no había forma, simplemente la ignoraba. Avril había tratado de hablar con ella, pero se negaba en rotundo a escucharla y como de todas formas, no quería contarle nada aún, la dejó estar.

Mary pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Marlene y aunque no le había negado la palabra, se la notaba algo tensa en su presencia a veces.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto desde el primer día de vacaciones, así que volvió a sus visitas nocturnas a la cocina. Bathilda no había perdido la costumbre de las duchas de madrugada, por lo que se la encontraba a menudo. De hecho, ahora se llevaba al gato para hacerle compañía.

El 25 de diciembre, amaneció nevado como los días anteriores. Avril había recibido regalos de Bathilda, Lily y Mary, además de postales navideñas de los Merodeadores, cosa que no se esperaba.

Ella por supuesto, había mandado regalos para todos también. A Batty le había comprado una hermosa pluma nueva que se le había antojado, después de verla en la revista de _Corazón de Bruja_ anunciada. A Lily le compró una Caja de Música hechizada, decorada con cristales de colores. A Mary, la partitura de su canción favorita y a Marlene, el elegante pañuelo del que se había "enamorado" en su visita a Hogsmeade. No le dio importancia a que ella no le hubiese enviado nada, sabía que se le pasaría tarde o temprano el enfado.

A los cuatro Merodeadores, les envió una caja a cada uno con las magdalenas de Bathilda, además de sus mejores deseos en una postal navideña. Incluso Dumbledore pilló una enorme bolsa de caramelos de varios sabores.

Con la llegada de enero, se encontró con que las vacaciones ya estaban acabadas y no podía creer que lo agradeciera tanto. En contra de lo esperado, echaba muchísimo de menos a Lily y el continuo ajetreo que formaban los Merodeadores. Adoraba a Bathilda, pero pasar las vacaciones sin su familia y amigos le hacía sentirse fatal, así que le aliviaba que se acabaran.

Sin embargo, había algo que había comenzado a inquietarla. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo, que estaba viviendo la calma antes de la tempestad, y es que, algunos de los artículos que leía en el profeta, habían comenzado a llamarle la atención y preocuparla.

Todo se resumía en Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus más fieles seguidores, los mortífagos. Estaban en movimiento. Atacaban a familias, a los hijos de muggles de forma que no llamara mucho la atención, como si fueran accidentes. Pero ella era capaz de verlo, porque sabía cómo actuaban, los había visto y ahora veía como tomaban el poder poco a poco, a un ritmo pausado, pero calando hondo y dejando una marca de puro horror disfrazado allá a donde iban.

Sabía en qué desembocaría todo y el solo pensarlo, terminaba creándole una angustia tal en el pecho, que había llegado a necesitar una poción tranquilizante.

El día de la vuelta a Hogwarts, se encontraría con Lily en la estación de King Cross para buscar compartimento, tal y como habían acordado por carta.

\- ¡Lily! – gritó Avril para hacerse oír por encima de todos.

Había visto su melena pelirroja desde lejos y tenía los brazos alzados para que la viera. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, mientras arrastraba del brazo a un chico de pelo negro que no se veía muy contento con la situación.

\- Te estábamos buscando – dijo con la respiración entrecortada por haber llegado tan deprisa hasta ella. Severus por detrás soltó un bufido molesto –. Vamos a buscar un compartimento rápido, antes de que se llenen.

Lily fue en dirección al tren, siendo seguida por ambos, que simplemente se miraron y encogieron de hombros. Entró al primer compartimento que encontró y se dejó caer en los asientos. Severus se sentó al lado de ella y Avril en frente.

\- ¡Ay! Casi lo olvido – exclamó de repente Lily –. Si no os he presentado. Severus, ella es Avril Grimm, y Avril, él es Severus Snape, el amigo de la infancia del que te hablé.

El rostro de Snape dejó entrever una mueca dolida que tan rápido como vino, se fue, pero que no pasó desapercibida por Avril. Lily ni siquiera la notó.

\- Es un placer – dijo Snape desde su sitio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin expresión en el rostro.

\- Igualmente – contestó Avril con una sonrisa.

\- A esas palabras le siguió un silencio que rápidamente fue roto por Lily.

\- ¿Has empezado el libro? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, - respondió animada – la verdad es que me está encantando, ya lo llevo por la mitad. Tiene una historia realmente interesante.

\- ¿Entonces he acertado? – volvió a preguntar aun más contenta.

\- Por completo.

Severus las miraba con el ceño fruncido, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que hablaban, pero sin llegar a entenderlo. Lily notó su confusión sin necesidad de que este la pusiera en palabras.

\- Hablamos del regalo que le hice por Navidad – le explicó – ¿Recuerdas el libro que me ayudaste a elegir? ¿El de _Danza a Medianoche_?

Snape lo entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ah, entonces era para ella – afirmó.

\- Así es – se giró de nuevo a Avril –. He de confesar que Severus me ayudó a elegirlo. Tiene un gusto buenísimo para esto. Casi todos los que tengo yo, son recomendaciones suyas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Has leído ya _Viajero del Silencio_?

\- Sí, el año pasado – respondió escuetamente. Pero se veía algo sorprendido.

\- Su autor es el mismo del libro que me ha regalado Lily – continuó Avril –. Personalmente me encanta, porque no solo te cuenta la historia…

\- Sino que además enseña varios hechizos – terminó Lily emocionada. Avril asintió –. Tienes razón, es muy difícil encontrar libros de este tipo. Además son encantamientos realmente interesantes que no se enseñan así como así en clase.

\- En ese caso, deberías leer también los de Ulrich Monry – aportó Severus.

\- A ese no lo conozco – dijo Avril.

\- Son libros algo más duros y con un vocabulario más complejo, pero igual de buenos o incluso más – Severus la clavó una fría mirada en ella, que le recordó a la que ponía cuando era su profesor de pociones –. Siendo capaz de realizar hechizos tan avanzados, no creo que te supongan un problema

Avril palideció un poco. Por supuesto no podía hablar con la versión adolescente de su antiguo profesor de pociones sin que este sospechara y lanzara suaves pullas y preguntas veladas. Lily también lo notó e intercedió.

\- ¡Severus! – exclamó con el ceño fruncido. Luego le dio un guantazo en el brazo.

\- ¡Au! – él comenzó a frotarse la zona afectada.

\- Te lo mereces. Por bocazas. Ya te lo expliqué – Lily miró apenada a Avril –. Perdónalo, es que le has llamado la atención – Severus le lanzó una mirada que podría haberla partido por la mitad –. Por lo que pasó en clase aquella vez.

No le quedó otra que sonreír resignada. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, que mostraba el paisaje nevado pasando a toda velocidad.

\- Un amigo muy querido me enseño a usar el Patronus, para que me defendiera.

Severus frunció aun más el ceño y decidió no mencionar nada más. Lily pensó que era el mejor momento para cambiar el tema.

\- Por cierto Avril. No sé donde la has conseguido, pero gracias. Me refiero a la caja de música – dijo Lily –. Mi hermana intentó abrirla cuando no estaba y la encontré completamente dormida.

Ese había sido el regalo que le hizo a Lily por Navidad. Hace tiempo, le había contado que su hermana Petunia entraba a su cuarto a cotillearle cartas y regalos. Así que Avril le había regalado una preciosa Caja Musical Encantada. Si la abre otra persona que no sea la dueña, la melodía hace que esa persona caiga dormida antes de poder ver nada. Funcionaba incluso aunque lograses evitar escuchar la melodía.

\- Mis padres le regañaron después de aquello. Ha pasado todas las Navidades enfadada por eso – contó mientras reía.

\- Me alegra que te gustara.

La conversación siguió girando en torno a temas completamente banales y sin sustancia. Hablaron de más libros y Lily llevó la conversación a flote la mayor parte del tiempo. A medio camino de Hogwarts, Avril decidió darles algo de tiempo, ya que notaba a Snape cada vez más irritable y queriendo pasar más tiempo con Lily. Después de todo, era de las pocas veces en las que podía estar a gusto con ella.

\- Voy a buscar el carrito de dulces y dar una vuelta por el vagón – dijo mientras se levantaba -. Os veo más tarde.

\- Oh, vale. Ahora nos vemos.

Avril salió del compartimento camino al baño en primer lugar. Allí se encontró con una chica de Ravenclaw que le resultó increíblemente familiar. Era clavada a Luna Lovegood. Tenía el pelo muy largo hasta la cintura, rubia y de ojos grises azulados saltones. Ella tenía la cara más fina y era más alta de lo que Luna alguna vez fue, pero sin duda eran clavadas. En aquel mismo momento, tenía un cazamariposas sacado por la pequeña ventana que había en los baños y la miraba exactamente, como miraría alguien que había sido pillado haciendo algo que no debía. Estaba tan sorprendida, que se quedó clavada en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Avril sin ser capaz de esconder su curiosidad.

\- Ah… - la chica pareció avergonzarse por un momento –. No se lo digas a nadie, porfa.

Con cuidado, volvió a entrar el cazamariposas por la ventana y al mirar dentro suspiró decepcionada al ver que no había nada.

\- No se lo diré a nadie pero, ¿qué tratabas de hacer? – su curiosidad pudo con ella.

\- Oh, es un experimento, pero para ello necesito el humo mágico que sale de la chimenea del tren – tenía una voz aguda que iba perfectamente con su imagen.

Avril alzó una ceja intrigada. Estaba empezando a tener una idea sobre quien era esa chica y seguro que no se equivocaría.

\- Lo vas a tener complicado, entonces - dijo con una sonrisa –. Para empezar, el palo es muy corto, y segundo, no vas a lograr atrapar el humo con un cazamariposas.

\- La chica la miró algo decepcionada, pero rápidamente cambió y se mostró positiva.

\- En ese caso debo encontrar otra forma. Gracias por no delatarme…

\- Avril Grimm, es un placer.

\- Yo soy Pandora Fiphell. Encantada.

No había duda. Era ella, la mamá de Luna Lovegood. Recordaba que Luna le había contado que su madre murió cuando ella tenía nueve años. Por eso se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, ya que la madre de Avril desapareció justo cuando ella tenía la misma edad. Gracias a ello, se comprendían mejor de lo que las personas podían creer. Internamente, se sintió fatal, pero no dejó que el sentimiento saliera fuera.

\- Si quieres una sugerencia, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos para que lo consigas – Pandora inmediatamente prestó atención a sus palabras –. Baja de las primeras y levita un recipiente de cristal vacío hasta la chimenea.

El rostro de la Ravenclaw se iluminó de alegría por la idea. Con un estruendo, dejó caer el cazamariposas y agarró de repente las manos de la chica.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó radiante - ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? ¿Y yo soy de Ravenclaw? Gracias por la idea.

\- No hay de qué – Pandora era muchísimo más extrovertida que Luna, aunque sin duda, igual de insólita.

\- Ahora solo tengo que conseguir el bote – Pandora ya había soltado las manos de Avril y se dedicaba a dar vueltas por el pequeño espacio de los baños –. Vale, buscaré el carrito de dulces, a ver que tiene.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Avril completamente divertida con la situación, de todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es genial, ven vamos.

Pandora la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, sacándola de los baños y recorriendo todos los vagones del tren. El cazamariposas quedó completamente olvidado en el suelo del baño.

Se llevaron a un par de personas por delante, pero no parecieron importarle mucho las quejas y pullas lanzadas. A mitad de camino, se cruzó con James y Sirius.

\- ¡Anda Avril! – Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa Sirius mientras él y James sacudían la mano para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡James! – gritó Avril.

Pandora ni siquiera se detuvo y continuó tirando de ella, por lo que se cruzaron y ni siquiera pudieron intercambiar muchas más palabras.

\- ¿Pero a dónde vas? – preguntó James alzando la voz al ver que se alejaban sin remedio.

\- ¡En busca del carrito! ¡Os busco luego! – gritó desde la otra punta del vagón.

\- ¿Con quién iba? – preguntó James cuando las vieron desaparecer tras las puertas del vagón, ya con más calma.

\- Yo que sé – dijo mirando en la misma dirección - ¿La habrá secuestrado?

\- ¿Crees que necesite un príncipe que la rescate? – dijo James mientras movía las cejas insinuante en dirección a Sirius.

Este soltó una carcajada que sonó por todo el vagón.

\- ¿Ella ser rescatada? ¿Pero acaso has olvidado la clase con el Boggart?

\- Que poco romántico, Sirius – bufó decepcionado –. No sé cómo te aguantas las tías, con lo borde que eres a veces.

\- Precisamente por eso, amigo – Sirius pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de James –. A las chicas ya no les gustan los príncipes azules.

\- Ya, prefieren los negros – James le siguió el juego, haciendo alusión a su apellido.

\- Qué bien lo sabes, hermano.

Juntos volvieron al compartimento en el que estaban junto a Remus y Peter.

Por otro lado, Pandora y Avril encontraron el carrito de dulces y estaban examinando cual recipiente podía ser usado como contenedor del humo del tren.

\- Mira, ¿y este? – preguntó Avril, señalando un bote que contenía muchísimas grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

\- Se ve grande, creo que puede servirme – Pandora pagó por él y juntas marcharon de vuelta por los pasillos –. Gracias por tu ayuda de nuevo.

\- No hace falta que me las des – decía Avril con una sonrisa –. Pero me encantará saber si resulta bien tu experimento.

\- Estaré encantada de mostrarte los resultados – le dijo con la misma expresión –. Por cierto, ¿en qué curso estás?

\- En cuarto, ¿y tú?

\- Soy de septimo.

Eso explica por qué no nos hemos visto en clases antes.

\- Sí, creo que habría sido divertido compartir alguna – iban avanzando por el tren mientras hablaban -. ¿Sabes? Eres la primera que me ayuda en serio con esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó interesada.

\- Bueno, no todo el mundo se toma tan a bien mis experimentos – explicó Pandora –. Otra persona se habría exasperado y marchado sin tan siquiera preocuparse. Creen que no es buena idea que haga estas cosas. Pero yo siento que esto no puede ser todo. Es decir, la magia lleva estancada en lo mismo generaciones, ¡apenas avanza! Si no experimentamos con cosas nuevas, ¿cómo vamos a evolucionar?

Avril sonrió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería y notando las similitudes que aquella chica tenía con su hija.

\- No creo que sea algo malo lo que estás haciendo – dijo Avril –. De hecho, necesitamos a más personas como tú, que vean las cosas de forma diferente. Pero, si me permites el consejo, deberías tener cuidado. La magia es imprevisible.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - de repente, Pandora se detuvo –. Yo me quedo aquí – dijo señalando el compartimento frente al que estaban - ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Quieres entrar?

\- No, gracias. Iré a buscar a los chicos con los que nos hemos cruzado antes.

Pandora asintió conforme con la cabeza y le pidió que sujetara el bote con las Grageas un momento. De un bolsillo de la túnica, se sacó una bolsa y echó en ella todo el contenido del recipiente.

\- Toma, quédatelas – dijo entregándole la bolsa de Grageas.

\- Ni hablar, son tuyas y son demasiadas – se negó.

\- No me gustan las grageas. Solo las he comprado por el bote, así que hazme el favor y llévatelas.

\- Podrías dárselas a tus amigos… - dijo Avril señalando las puertas del compartimento.

\- No, ellos no me han ayudado. Cógelas de una vez.

Avril simplemente las aceptó y se despidió de Pandora con la promesa de que la avisaría cuando concluyera su experimento.

Se dirigió entonces al vagón donde se encontró con Sirius y James y los buscó por los compartimentos.

\- ¡Al fin os encuentro! – exclamó una vez dio con ellos.

\- ¡Avril! – gritaron al unísono tres de ellos.

\- Vamos entra y cuéntanos que acaba de pasar antes – dijo Sirius mientras le hacía hueco al lado de él.

Hizo lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta Hogwarts con ellos, comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores que le había dado Pandora y escuchando como habían pasado sus vacaciones. Sirius y James no paraban de hablar de todo el escándalo que habían montado en casa de este último, haciendo reír a todos con las anécdotas. Por supuesto, también le agradecieron las magdalenas y prometieron que a la próxima, le enviarían regalos de vuelta.

Era momentos tranquilos como esos, los que luego siempre solían convertirse en sus favoritos. Avril descubrió con pesar, que disfrutaba muchísimo de la compañía de aquellos chicos, muchísimo más de lo que debería, de hecho.

* * *

Este es el fin del capítulo. Se que muchas estaban esperando más de Sirius, pero la historia va despacio. Eso no quita que no vaya a haber.

El próximo capítulo lo veo importante, un pequeño avance para Avrl. Pero no digo más.

Comentad que no muerdo.

Un kiss

Debyom


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **Pesadillas nocturnas.**

Era más de media noche. Avril acababa de despertar con un pequeño sobresalto, a causa de la pesadilla que acababa de tener, otra vez. Estaba más que harta de aquella situación, incluso empezaba a temer cada vez que tenía que irse a dormir.

Dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado, tratando de normalizar la respiración al tiempo que eliminaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Lentamente y aun temblando se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama.

\- ¿Avril? – susurró la voz de Lily desde la cama contigua - ¿Pasa algo?

\- No Lily, vuelve a dormir – dijo Avril imitando el tono de voz de su amiga –. Siento haberte despertado.

Ésta en vez de hacer caso, se incorporó también y salió de su cama, acercándose a tientas a la de la otra chica. Se sentó en el borde, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

\- ¿Otra vez una pesadilla? – siguió susurrando preocupada.

\- Sí… - de repente se dio cuenta y la miró sorprendida, o al menos creía que la miraba a ella, ya que veía poco - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Puff, - bufó –, casi desde principios de curso. Dormimos juntas, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Acaso yo… he hablado en sueños o algo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, preocupada de haber contado algo que no debía.

\- Bueno, a veces dices nombres al azar pero…

Un murmullo incoherente se escuchó desde otra de las camas vecinas. Creyeron escuchar algo sobre plátanos y patos con purpurina. Lily se interrumpió de inmediato y ambas miraron hacia la cama de Marlene, atentas por si se fuera despertado. Al rato, suponiendo que seguía dormida, Lily comenzó de nuevo.

\- Vamos a bajar a la Sala Común – decía al tiempo que se puso de pie y se acercaba a su cama para coger la bata y su varita –. Allí podremos hablar mejor.

\- No Lily – refutó –. Es muy tarde y tampoco hay nada de qué hablar. Será mejor que te duermas.

\- Me da igual lo que digas. No hablemos si no quieres, pero ya estoy desvelada y te voy a hacer compañía, quieras o no. Venga – Lily le lanzó su bata para que se la colocara.

No queriendo montar una escena y arriesgarse a despertar a las que aún dormían, Avril se levantó, se puso la bata y siguió a Lily por la puerta hasta la vacía Sala Común. Al llegar, ambas tomaron asiento en un sofá, frente a los resquicios de fuego que aun quedaban en la chimenea. Lily se encargó de prenderlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? – preguntó Lily.

\- Bueno… - Avril fingió meditarlo un momento, tratando de quitar importancia al asunto y la razón de que estuvieran ahí – sería genial si tuvieras leche.

\- ¿Leche? – la cara de pasmada no se la quitaba nadie.

\- Sí, leche – dijo riendo.

\- ¿Cómo a los niños pequeños? – preguntó siguiéndole el juego y riendo.

\- Igualito.

Ambas se echaron a reír, aunque intentando no armar mucho jaleo, no fuera a ser que las mandasen a dormir de nuevo.

\- No sabía que te gustara tanto – dijo entonces Lily –. En los desayunos no sueles tomar mucha.

\- Porque no es la leche lo que me gusta, sino la costumbre creada en base a ella – explicó Avril. Al ver la cara de incomprensión de la pelirroja, trató de hacerlo mejor –. Verás, el hecho de tomar el vaso de leche por la noche, es un hábito que me calma los nervios, porque me recuerda a cuando lo hacía con Si…

Avril cayó de repente, sabiendo que había estado a punto de hablar de más. Lily notó su titubeo, y su expresión cambió a una más seria. Estuvieron calladas unos minutos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Avril? - preguntó así como si nada Lily. La aludida le prestó toda su atención. – ¿Sabes por qué yo, a diferencia de Marlene o Mary, no he intentado indagar de más?

\- Me lo he preguntado en más de una ocasión, no te creas – respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

\- No es porque me salvaras del Boggart o algo parecido – dijo tranquilamente –. Ni tampoco porque sea una persona a la que no le importan nada los demás. – Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándola a los ojos –. Es porque soy capaz de ver tu sufrimiento.

Con esa sentencia volvieron a entrar en un silencio, en el que el único sonido era el del fuego. Lily desvió la mirada hacia este, pero Avril no apartó la mirada de ella, tratando de saber en lo que estaba pensando.

\- Por supuesto, no soy capaz de entenderlo, porque ni siquiera sé la razón de este, pero veo que sufres – continuó como si nada –. Y hay momentos en los que tengo ganas de llorar nada más verte.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó anonadada. Vale, eso último no se lo esperaba.

\- Aunque no lo parezca Avril, soy una persona observadora. Veo con total claridad los momentos en los que te encierras en ti misma por completo y aunque intentas que no se noten, cosa que logras la mayoría de las veces, a mi no se me pasa ni una – Lily se acomodó subiendo los pies en el sofá –. No sé qué te ha ocurrido Avril, pero hay momentos en los que tu cara, ni siquiera es capaz de reflejar todo el dolor que sientes. Y solo puedo pensar, en cuál será el motivo que lleve a una persona hasta el punto de ni siquiera ser capaz de expresarlo. Me frustra tanto no ser capaz de ayudarte…

Avril no sabía que decir. Realmente no lo sabía. Notaba la preocupación de Lily por ella en cada una de sus palabras, realmente se daba cuenta de que le importaba.

\- Gracias Lily.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por preocuparte. Por esperar y estar siempre ahí. Has sido de más ayuda de la que crees – Avril no podía apartar vista de sus ojos verdes. Aquellos que tantos recuerdos le traían.

\- ¿Lo ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo – El rostro de Lily compuso una mueca preocupada –. Nunca te pregunto porque temo que te encierres más en ti misma y termines por no confiar en mí, pero creo que te sería de ayuda hablarlo.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó extrañada por el rápido giro, sin esperar que le diera la razón tan pronto – Es decir…

\- Entiendo que no me he abierto mucho durante todo este tiempo – interrumpió – y que debido a eso os he preocupado más de la cuenta. De hecho comprendo perfectamente el enfado de Marlene y no la culpo por nada. Pero no quería que os enteraseis nada más conocernos, porque no quería que eso interfiriera en la forma de verme.

Avril supo que ya no podía escapar más, que debía enfrentarse a ello y contárselo de una vez.

\- No hay manera de que…

\- No me interrumpas, Lily – reprendió divertida.

\- Perdón – la pelirroja cerró la boca, entendiendo que estaba confiando en ella.

\- Verás…

De repente, la puerta que custodiaba por el otro lado la Señora Gorda se abrió con un ligero chirrido y se oyeron algunos susurros que pararon al instante. Ambas lo escucharon y estuvieron pendientes de quien entrase, pero allí no se veía a nadie. La puerta volvió a cerrarse como si nada. Lily miraba la zona con el ceño fruncido sospechando, en cambio Avril supo inmediatamente lo que ocurría, más aún al creer escuchar el susurro de una tela frotarse.

Eran los Merodeadores haciendo nuevamente de las suyas. Habrían salido a quien sabe qué y volvían precisamente en esos momentos. En el peor momento, porque tratándose de Lily, no lo dejaría pasar, los descubriría y se lo diría a los profesores.

No quería que ellos se metieran en problemas, así que en el momento en que vio cómo Lily sacaba del bolsillo de su bata la varita y comenzaba a incorporarse, ella simplemente lo soltó.

\- Están muertos Lily – no lo creyó posible, pero un enorme nudo se le había instalado en la garganta, casi impidiéndole hablar. Lily se detuvo de inmediato y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Todo ese tiempo, todos esos meses, había estado viviendo en una burbuja que la separaba de la realidad en cierta forma. Por extraño que pareciera, ella de alguna manera, creía que en cualquier momento volvería a estar con ellos y todo sería como antes.

Pasaban los días, uno tras otro, y los echaba de menos, pero internamente realmente creía que todo volvería a ser como antes. Muy estúpido por su parte, pero eso fue lo que le permitió durante todo ese tiempo, el llegar a donde estaba ahora.

Y entonces, con esas simples palabras, todo se desmoronó. Se daba cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, no había dicho nada, más por ella misma, que por como se lo tomaran los demás.

No estaban, nada sería igual y eso le provocó un dolor tan inmenso que no notó cuando empezó a llorar.

\- Mi padre… m-mi madre… toda… mi familia y a-amigos – un temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo –. Lily, están muertos… y… y ahora estoy sola. Ninguno de ellos volverá.

De repente, Lily la abrazó con mucha fuerza, sujetándola contra sí misma. Avril no lo dudó un instante y se aferró a ella, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer también. Lloró amargamente y desconsolada como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Lloraba por todo lo que había dejado atrás para siempre, todo lo que una vez quiso, toda su felicidad.

Estaba empapando la bata y parte del pijama de Lily, pero a esta no parecía importarle. Podía notar como Lily había empezado también a llorar sobre ella y estuvieron así juntas durante un largo rato.

Ya más calmadas, se separaron la una de la otra, pero permanecieron unidas fuertemente por las manos.

\- Avril… - empezó Lily con un susurró, pero esta la interrumpió antes de que dijera nada.

\- Fue un ataque. Donde yo vivía, las cosas no van mejor que aquí – quiso quitarse esa parte rápidamente, así que la narró sin apenas pararse a respirar –. Han comenzado a pensar y adoptar como propias, las ideas que esa persona está tratando de sacar adelante aquí.

Lily entendió rápidamente a quien se refería. Cada día, el mago Tenebroso que hacía unos años había salido a la luz, empezaba a ser más fuerte y ganar más seguidores con ideas racistas sobre la pureza de la sangre. Su violencia no hacía nada más que aumentar a diario, pero no creyó que su forma de pensamiento llegara tan lejos.

\- Mi familia siempre se negó a seguir sus ideales. Pero ellos insistían cada vez más en que se les unieran. Vivíamos con mi abuela desde que mi madre desapareció cuando yo tenía nueve años, y mi padre, siendo muggle, no terminaba de entender de qué iba la cosa, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Avril se detuvo en la historia. Pensaba en la mejor forma de contarlo sin dar detalles que la metieran en un lio.

\- Avril, puedes parar si quieres – dijo Lily, mirándola con pena.

\- No. Deja que te lo cuente, por favor – suplicó al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza sus manos. Lily asintió con la cabeza –. Aquel día, yo no estaba en casa, sino en el colegio. Ya habían atacado varias veces con anterioridad, pero esta vez fue la peor, hubo un ataque masivo general. Atacaron varias casas de las familias más importantes y también el colegio – tomó aire antes de decir –. Ha sido la mayor masacre que jamás he vivido.

Lily se tensó y sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo. Avril tenía la mirada perdida, recordando lo que realmente vivió.

\- Murió tanta gente – continuó en un susurro –. Toda mi familia, todos mis amigos. Me libré de milagro.

\- Oh Avril, yo… lo… lo lamento tanto…

\- Por eso vivo con Bathilda – parecía que ni siquiera la había escuchado –. Llegué a Londres a finales de julio…

Lily la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza. Sabía que lo había pasado mal, pero nunca imaginó que había perdido a tantos seres queridos de golpe.

\- Lily… – su voz sonaba ahogada por el llanto – no sé qué hacer. No sé qué debería hacer.

Lily malinterpretó sus palabras, sin saber que se referían a algo aun más complicado de lo que le había contado.

\- Confía en mí, Avril. No te voy a dejar sola. Puedes confiar en mí – Lily lloraba desconsolada –. Yo… yo te prometo que voy a estar contigo de aquí en adelante, pase lo que pase, así que debes continuar, ¿me oyes? No te rindas…

Avril se abrazó con más fuerza a Lily, sintiendo que sus palabras le agujereaban el corazón y se lo rompían en mil pedazos.

Pasados unos minutos, Lily y Avril volvieron a su habitación cogidas de la mano en todo momento. Cuando fueron a acostarse, sin decir palabra alguna, ambas se introdujeron en la cama de Avril y durmieron lo que quedaba de noche, abrazadas la una a la otra.

Mientras tanto, aún en la Sala Común, cuatro chicos aparecieron de debajo de una capa invisible, mirándose los unos a los otros abatidos. Lo habían escuchado absolutamente todo. Les había costado horrores, mantenerse dentro de la capa en todo momento, y ahora se sentían algo mal, no solo por la historia, sino también por haber escuchado una conversación que era privada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó compungido James.

Todos bajaron la mirada al suelo, mirándose los zapatos.

\- Mejor esperar a que Avril diga algo – contestó Remus –. Ella sabía que estábamos ahí. Eso quiere decir, que confiaba lo suficiente en nosotros como para dejar que lo escucháramos, si no habría dejado que Lily nos descubriera o hubiese buscado otra forma de distraerla.

\- ¿Entonces hacemos como si nada? – preguntó de nuevo James -. ¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

Remus se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro de nada.

\- Por supuesto que no estoy seguro, pero no creo que nos haya dejado escuchar eso, para que luego la tratemos de forma diferente.

\- Remus tiene razón – intervino Sirius –. Hablaremos con ella lo más normal posible y si quiere hablar de lo de hoy, la escucharemos. Al fin y al cabo, le dijimos que sabemos guardar secretos ¿no? – terminó con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque no con toda la confianza habitual en él.

\- No pensé que hubiera pasado por nada semejante – comentó Peter.

\- Ni tu ni nadie, amigo – susurró Remus.

\- Muy bien, mañana haremos gala de que ha hecho bien confiando en nosotros – dijo James con renovadas energías.

\- ¿Nos hemos merecido esa confianza? – preguntó Peter.

\- Bueno, ella cree que si. Así que nosotros le demostraremos que no está equivocada – respondió James encajándose bien las gafas –. Al igual que Evans, estaremos ahí para ella. ¡Palabra de Merodeador!

\- ¡Palabra de Merodeador! – corearon los otros tres al unísono.

Inmediatamente después, subieron las escaleras para entrar en su dormitorio a descansar.

* * *

Ok, sé que no es el capítulo más extenso del universo. Pero bueno, creo que tiene un contenido que interesa bastante, después de todo mucha gente esperaba con ganas el momento de que Avril se abriera un poco más ante los demás.

Bueno, hoy quiero daros un anuncio... Chan chan chan chaaaannnn... ¡Os haré un regalo de Navidad el 25 de diciembre! ¡Eso quiere decir nuevo capítulo antes de tiempo! No se si lo subiré el 25 o el 26, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga a lo largo del día, pero haberlo lo habrá. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Lo queréis o no? Si veis que no os apetece yo lo aplazo hasta el miércoles que viene, no tengo problema con ello. Dejad vuestra opinión en un comentario y lo que os ha parecido el cap. ¿Creéis que Avril debería haber contado toda la verdad? ¿O ha hecho bien ocultando su procedencia?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **Ángeles de nieve.**

 _Me congratularía verla esta tarde tras las clases en mi despacho._

 _Recuerde mi predilección por los Azucarillos Estrellados._

 _Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore._

Arrugó la nota en el puño y se la llevó junto con la otra mano detrás de la cabeza, para estar más cómoda. Lily se encontraba sentada a su lado, con la nariz metida en un libro de… no tenía ni idea de lo que era. En cierto modo, le recordaba bastante a Hermione, ya que ambas estaban increíblemente enamoradas por la lectura y los estudios. Avril por su parte, estaba estirada bajo la sombra del árbol, simplemente ahí, viendo las nubes pasar. Hacía un frio impresionante allí fuera, tenían tantas capas de ropa encima que parecían cebollas.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó por quinta vez Avril.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Esperamos – contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- ¿A quién? – volvió a preguntar - ¿Y por qué aquí? Joder Lily, que hace frio, por mucha ropa o hechizos térmicos que usemos.

Lily dejó su lectura para fruncirle el ceño con intensidad, censurando su vocabulario. Cerró el libro con un suspiro resignado.

\- Te voy a lavar la boca esa que tienes con jabón – reprendió.

\- Pues sería lo más interesante que me ha pasado este año – dijo al tiempo que bostezaba.

Ambas sabían que no era cierto, pero no hicieron comentario alguno de ello.

\- Pues estudia algo. Vas a tener problemas en los exámenes finales como no te pongas a hacer algo ya – Lily seguía con el mismo tono de regaño. Realmente sonaba igual que Hermione.

\- No quiero – su tono de voz comenzó a imitar al de un niño pequeño –. Lily, me aburro, vamos a hacer algo.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- No sé, algo como… - Avril se puso a meditarlo y nada más ocurrírsele la idea se incorporó con velocidad –. Vamos a darle café a los duendecillos de Cornualles. Creo que el profesor aún los tiene en el cobertizo.

\- ¿Tú estás loca? – preguntó en un tono de voz cercano al grito –. Será posible. Cada vez te pareces más a esos cuatro cabeza huecas.

\- Bueno, pues entonces vámonos a otro sitio – dijo con un puchero, al ver que Lily no compartía su entusiasmo –. Hace frio.

\- Aun no podemos, ya te lo he dicho.

Lily retomó la lectura de su libro, ignorando sus quejas. Al notar que no le hacía caso ninguno, Avril pasó al plan B, que consistía en tirarse encima de Lily, dispuesta a ser un completo peso muerto. Lily tuvo que dejar el libro a un lado para tratar de quitársela de encima. Estuvieron un rato jugando así, cuando Lily lograba apartarla, Avril volvía a la carga y se subía sobre sus piernas, hombros o estómago. Al cabo de un rato, todo eran risas y quejas por parte de ambas.

\- ¡Lily! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Era Mary acompañada de Marlene, que bajaban desde el castillo, camino a donde ellas se encontraban.

Lily las saludó de lejos y esperaron a que llegaran al árbol. Avril comprendió todo el misterio que se gastaba su amiga desde la mañana al verlas aparecer.

\- Así que las esperábamos a ellas – le lanzó una mirada suspicaz –. Tienes una mente muy perversa y astuta, Lily Evans.

\- Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de hacer las paces – dijo con suficiencia y sintiéndose bien pagada de sí misma.

\- No me apetece volver a contar…

\- No es necesario que lo cuentes todo – interrumpió –. Yo voy a estar aquí en todo momento, y te ayudaré.

Avril suspiró con una sonrisa, y pensó en la suerte que tenia de que Lily fuera amiga suya. Realmente la apreciaba y muchísimos de sus gestos o acciones le recordaban a Harry tanto, que el dolor la golpeaba con fuerza.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, las cuatro se enzarzaron en una conversación que terminó con Avril y Marlene abrazadas, a lo que se les unieron Lily y Mary. Juntas de nuevo y reconciliadas, se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo, agarradas las unas de las otras por el brazo.

\- Meigas fritas.

La Dama Gorda le dio acceso a su Sala Común sin rechistar más de lo normal. Volvía de hablar con Dumbledore en su despacho y se le había hecho tardísimo. Quería saber sobre cómo había pasado las vacaciones, además de agradecer por los caramelos de limón que le había regalado. También comentaron que sus amigos más cercanos ya conocían la historia por la que supuestamente había pasado. Él volvió a recomendarle que no llamase mucho la atención (supuso que lo dijo por el suceso con el Boggart), y estuvieron un buen rato charlando. Avril notaba que trataba de encauzar la conversación hacía su pasado, tratando de averiguar alguna cosa que le fuese de ayuda. Finalmente, le dijo que pasaría una semana fuera del castillo, por un asunto importante que le había surgido y que quería aconsejarle algo.

Debía aprender oclumancia. Esa petición, no la sorprendió demasiado, ya que al fin y al cabo, sonaba lógica. Vivía en tiempos no mejores a los que vivió en el fututo y conocer varios aspectos de los que llegarían a suceder, la ponía en un peligro enorme, además de los cambios a peor que podrían ocurrir si la información caía en malas manos.

Por ello, volvía a su Sala Común con un enorme dolor de cabeza, pensando en lo que había hablado con Dumbledore. Era una idea buenísima, tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre oclumancia, pero no la dominaba a la perfección. El problema era ponerla en práctica. Para ponerla en práctica necesitaba que alguien usara legeremancia con ella, y hasta que ella dominara la oclumancia a la perfección, esa persona podría ver cosas que no debía. Ahí se encontraba el dilema. No podía pedírselo a cualquiera, y tampoco quería que fuera Dumbledore el que la ayudara, ya que este utilizaría esos conocimientos para cambiar las cosas. No era tonta, sabía que las intenciones de Dumbledore habían sido desde siempre las de cambiar ciertos hechos, y seguro que de alguna forma se lo había transmitido al Dumbledore del pasado.

Nada más entrar por las puertas de su cuarto, se vio abordada por Marlene, que inmediatamente le tapó la boca y se la llevó a una esquina del cuarto, lejos del baño. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo llevándoselo a los labios, para que mantuviera el silencio. Luego le quitó la mano de la boca.

\- ¿Qué tipo de doxie te ha picado? – preguntó Avril en un susurro.

\- Shhh – chistó. Miró en dirección a la puerta del baño, atenta a que no se abriera y cuando escuchó el correr del agua habló de nuevo –. Es un secreto.

\- Mira tú por donde, por alguna razón me lo he supuesto – dijo sarcástica.

\- Calla y escucha – ordenó –. En unos días es el cumpleaños de Lily. Mary y yo habíamos pensado hacer una fiesta sorpresa en el cuarto. Nos preguntábamos si querrías ayudar.

\- Pff. Por supuesto que quiero ayudar – dijo entusiasmada –. Pero, ¿por qué me lo tienes que decir así?

Ciertamente, no entendía tanto teatro por parte de Marlene. Bien podía habérselo dicho tras una clase o lo que fuera. Su amiga rodó los ojos con exasperación, como si fuera obvio.

\- Así es más divertido. Además, no hay quien te pille sola en ningún momento. Si no estás con Lily o con los cuatro merluzos que tenemos por compañeros en clase, desapareces de la faz de la tierra. ¿Dónde te metes, por cierto?

Avril se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Paseo por ahí.

\- Ya, bueno, la cosa es que no hay quien te pille sola en ningún momento – después añadió –. Entonces vas a participar, ¿no?

\- Ya te he dicho que sí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Todavía nada. Asegúrate de que Lily no se entere.

\- Mensaje recibido.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo de este Mary, con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y otra la cabeza como si fuera un turbante. Avril lanzó una mirada interrogante a Marlene, sin terminar de comprender algo.

\- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó Avril.

\- Por ahí, con el Slytherin ese – contestó con los brazos cruzados, al tiempo que se dirigía a su cama a sentarse –. Dijo que iba a llevarle su regalo de cumpleaños y a celebrarlo con él o yo que sé.

\- Pensaba que era ella la que estaba en el baño.

\- Pues ya ves que no.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta – dijo con exasperación –. Pero entonces, si no era ella la que estaba en el baño, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Marlene puso una sonrisa de medio lado, como de suficiencia. Apoyó los codos en el colchón, al tiempo que se ponía cómoda.

\- Porque es tonta – dijo Mary sin dejarla hablar. Ya se había puesto algo de ropa –. ¿Bajamos ya a cenar?

Marlene por toda respuesta le lanzó un cojín a la cara. Mary no se molestó en devolvérselo. Avril se acercó a su cama y se tumbó en ella, a esperar a que ambas les diera por bajar.

Lily se unió a ellas en la cena y le contó que había pasado un rato con Severus, celebrando su cumpleaños en una clase alejada y medio oculta del tercer piso. Avril deseó haber sabido que era su cumpleaños, para regalarle una magdalena tan siquiera.

Algo alejados de ellas, los Merodeadores formaban cierto barullo y jaleo, riendo a carcajadas y soltando alguna que otra barbaridad. Cayó en la cuenta de que debía hablar con ellos pronto.

Dos días más tarde, Marlene le dejó la sencilla y especial tarea de surtir la fiesta con comida y bebidas. Una tarea muy sencilla una vez que solucionara el cómo sacar todo de las cocinas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En su época solo tendría que haber pedido prestadas la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y el Mapa del Merodeador y asunto resuelto. Ahora, el Mapa aún no había sido creado, y la capa estaba en manos del padre de uno de sus mejores amigos. No podía pedirle la capa como lo hubiera hecho con Harry, entrando a su cuarto y cogiéndola como quien no quiere la cosa, de modo que pensó que sería el mejor modo de iniciar una conversación con el grupo entero, si les pedía ayuda amablemente.

Con esa misma intención se dirigía hacia un árbol cercano a la orilla del lago, donde cuatro muchachos se hallaban haciendo un corrillo alrededor de algo que no podía ver desde la distancia.

Nuevamente, el frío que hacía la obligaba a ser una croqueta humana de ropa. Bajaba la cuesta con dificultad y despacito. El suelo estaba congelado por lo que el escurrirse era lo más probable. Maldecía a cada paso el frío que se colaba por sus huesos, a pesar de que siempre había preferido la lluvia y la nieve, al sol.

No entendía el por qué todo el mundo parecía querer salir afuera, cuando lo que más apetecía era un chocolate caliente en frente del fuego de la Sala Común. Se detuvo un momento para mirar el paisaje nevado. En realidad, no todo el mundo prefería estar afuera, solo las cuatro personas a las que estaba buscando. Con un suspiro reanudó su camino.

Ya lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, vio que sobre lo que estaban inclinados era un pergamino bastante grande. También tenían algunas reglas y compases cerca, junto a tinta y plumas.

De un momento a otro, pasó de ver el pergamino a ver el cielo nublado. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que se había escurrido, pero definitivamente y sin miedo a equivocarse, Avril se encontraba tirada en el suelo, bocarriba. Ni siquiera supo si había tenido tiempo de gritar su desgracia.

\- ¿Avril? – aquella voz sonaba como la de Remus - ¡Avril! – unas pisadas aceleradas se escucharon llegar a su lado y la melena castaña clara, casi rubia del chico, se puso en su campo de visión - ¿Estás bien?

El sonido de otras dos personas acercándose se hizo notar y los rostros de Sirius y James se hicieron presentes también.

\- Pero ¿qué haces ahí tirada? – preguntó en tono graciosillo Sirius – Con el frío que hace y tú haciendo ángeles de nieve.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – dijo sin molestarse en intentar levantarse –. Es obvio que no estoy aquí porque quiera. ¿Os importaría ayudarme? – preguntó alzando los brazos al cielo.

Todavía riéndose de ella, Sirius la sujetó de un brazo y Remus del otro, tirando ambos al mismo tiempo para ponerla de pie.

\- Menudo humor traes hoy leona – comentó James parado en frente de ella.

Avril aprovechó que se sacudía toda la nieve para mirar donde habían estado antes sentados. Allí se encontraba Peter, recogiéndolo todo muy deprisa y metiéndolo de cualquier forma en una mochila. Sirius aún con la sonrisa pegada en la boca, la ayudaba a quitarse la nieve de la cabeza y hombros.

\- ¿De verdad que no te has hecho daño? – volvió a preguntar Remus preocupado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes – contestó con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente la cambió por una mueca de enfado - ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacéis aquí, que no podáis hacer dentro del castillo?

\- Lo siento Avril, no podemos decírtelo – contestó James con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó curiosa, con cualquier deseo de reclamarles completamente desaparecido.

\- Porque no está terminado – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Y cuando acabéis podéis contármelo?

\- Ya veremos – James, viendo que Peter había terminado de recoger, volvió de nuevo al árbol, para ayudarle a coger las cosas.

\- Bueno, ¿y para qué nos buscabas? – cambió de tema Sirius.

\- Ah, sí. Casi lo olvido – había decidido dejarlo pasar –. Veréis necesito vuestra ayuda.

Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa, parecía un lobo a punto de cazar a su presa. A saber qué cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza.

\- ¿Y para qué requiere los servicios de los Merodeadores, si puede saberse? – preguntó con galantería.

Al ver como James y Peter se acercaron con la mochila, Sirius cogió el brazo de Avril y lo enganchó en el suyo. Así fue como comenzó a guiarla en el camino de vuelta al castillo. Ella agradeció internamente dos cosas: que la mantuviera sujeta y que escaparan del frio.

\- Antes tenéis que jurar que lo mantendréis en absoluto secreto – informó con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz.

\- Tranquila Avril, somos expertos en juramentos – dijo James detrás de ella.

\- Y sobre todo en secretos – terminó Remus guiñándole un ojo.

\- Estamos a tu entera disposición – Sirius se acercó al oído de ella al decírselo.

\- Me pregunto si seréis capaces – decidió seguir jugando con ellos un rato, dejándoles con la intriga.

\- Somos los Merodeadores. Por supuesto que podemos hacerlo - declaró James con orgullo.

\- ¿Los Merodeadores? ¿Así os hacéis llamar? – acababa de escuchar algo muy interesante.

\- Mola ¿verdad?, fue idea de Minnie - dijo Sirius.

\- ¿De quién?

\- De la profesora McGonagall - aclaró Remus.

\- ¿Y ella sabe que la llamáis así?

\- Espero que no - susurró Peter, preocupado de repente.

\- Siempre dice que andamos merodeando de un lado para otro. Así que hemos acogido la palabra para definirnos - dijo James nuevamente, explicando el por qué del nombre.

\- Usarla fue idea de Remus - habló Sirius y en susurro le dijo al oído de nuevo –. Y si lo que tienes planeado, trata de algo que rompa las normas, has dado con los Merodeadores adecuados.

\- Me alegra oírlo. En ese caso supongo que no habrá problemas con mi petición.

\- Ya empiezo a sentirme intrigado – James aceleró el paso, colocándose al lado de Sirius. Este y Remus tenían también su completa atención puesta en ella –. Dínoslo de una vez por todas, Avril.

Por un momento, se les cruzó que podía tratarse sobre algo relacionado con lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero desecharon la idea tan rápido como la pensaron. Si se tratara de ello, no estaría tan fresca como aparentaba.

\- De acuerdo. Resulta que necesito la noche del 30 de enero, una modesta cantidad de comida, refrescos y dulces.

\- ¿Modesta? – preguntó Remus.

\- ¿Cómo de modesta? – continuó Sirius.

\- ¿Y para qué lo necesitas? – terminó James.

Avril rodó los ojos. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisilla divertida. Antes de responder a todo, los tres chicos corearon al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué para esa noche en especial?

\- Por Merlín, habéis sonado como los gemelos – dijo sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué gemelos? – se escuchó la voz de Peter por detrás de ellos, que trataba de seguirles el paso, ya sin resuello.

Avril se congeló por un momento. Realmente había hecho el comentario sin pensarlo. Su mente viajó por unos instantes a aquel pasado que tanto echaba en falta, cuando los gemelos Weasley mareaban a su madre y al resto con su incesante charla compartida, acabando las frases del otro y diciéndolas al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron observándola, sabiendo que acababan de perder toda su atención. Dedujeron fácilmente que esa mirada perdida había viajado a un momento difícil para ella.

\- Oye Avril… - comenzó Sirius con todo el tiento del que fue capaz.

Ella despertó de su ensoñamiento y antes de que acabara la frase dijo.

\- Vayamos por partes, ¿vale? – les regaló una sonrisa algo forzada –. Primero que nada, ¿podéis ayudarme?

\- Por supuesto que podemos – saltó James con entusiasmo –. Pero queremos algo a cambio.

En aquellos momentos, James la miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa, de esas que te hacen pensar, si no estás haciendo un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó con duda.

\- Acceso a la fiesta – concluyó Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis que es una fiesta?

\- ¿Qué iba a ser si no?

Avril soltó el aire en un bufido. Sin apenas darse cuenta, ya estaban en la puerta de entrada del castillo. El calor se filtraba desde dentro, pero no llegaron a entrar, sino que se quedaron en el umbral.

\- Bueno, hay varios problemas – Remus la observó con una ceja alzada –. Resulta que es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily…

\- ¿De Evans? – preguntó James con un renovado interés.

\- Sí, no me interrumpas. Como iba diciendo, es el cumpleaños de Lily – entonces levantó un dedo –. Para empezar, yo no soy quien se encarga de la lista de invitados, sino Marlene y Mary – concluyó antes de que le volvieran a interrumpir. Entonces alzó un segundo dedo –. Y me temo que la fiesta será en nuestro dormitorio.

\- Bueno, seguro que puedes hacer algo para que McKinnon y McDonald accedan a que vayamos – dijo James.

\- Y en cuanto a la entrada a vuestro dormitorio… - continuó Sirius - … nosotros nos encargamos de ello.

Avril solo pudo suspirar resignada y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Haré lo que pueda… pero no prometo nada.

\- Con eso nos vale – dijo Remus con una sonrisa –. Sabemos lo difíciles que pueden ser.

\- Genial, en ese caso, hablemos de negocios – James se sacó un pergamino de la túnica y rebuscó en la mochila que Peter tenía –. Dinos que cantidad de cada cosa quieres.

\- Espera, espera, espera – Avril puso las manos en alto –. Aún no se la cantidad de personas que van a venir. Solo quería saber si me ayudaríais a conseguir lo que necesito.

James paró lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a guardarlo descuidadamente, casi tirando a Peter al suelo, que era quien sostenía la mochila.

\- De acuerdo, cuando lo sepas, solo ven a buscarnos.

\- Gracias.

Se instauró entonces un silencio incomodo que no supo llenar ninguno. Los cuatro chicos se miraron serios, sin saber que decir o hacer. Finalmente, Avril comenzó a hablar.

\- En cuanto a lo de la otra noche… - dijo con voz débil, casi en un susurro.

Remus la detuvo de repente, posando la mano en su cabeza y acariciando suavemente.

\- Avril, no es necesario que hablemos de esto ahora – su voz se escuchaba amable y tranquila –. Aquella noche ya escuchamos todo, no es necesario que des más -explicaciones.

\- Sí, - continuó Sirius – además somos nosotros los que deberíamos empezar, pidiendo perdón y dándote las gracias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberíais hacer eso? – preguntó ella sin comprender.

\- Aquella noche, nosotros entramos de fuera - explicó Remus -. De no haber sido por ti, Evans nos habría pillado y nos hubiésemos metido en un buen lio. Además, por una vez, no nos alegramos de haber escuchado una conversación a escondidas.

\- Es decir, - intervino James – nos alegra saberlo, pero creemos que hubiese sido mejor habernos enterado sin tener la capa de por medio.

\- Aunque, imagínate la cara de Evans si llegamos a aparecer así de repente – Sirius comenzó a seguir el hilo por el que había tirado James, buscando entre ambos aplacar la seriedad del ambiente.

\- Habría sido la mayor tragedia que jamás haya visto este castillo – James fingió un escalofrío.

Definitivamente, la seriedad había desaparecido por completo. Mientras James y Sirius seguían desarrollando la broma e imaginándose ya hundidos en el fondo del lago, Remus apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Avril al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, demostrándole todo su apoyo. Ella no pudo más que reír por el gesto, ya que no era nada típico en él, sino más propio de los dos ajetreadores de al lado.

Dieron el tema por zanjado, al menos de momento, ya que sabían que volvería a surgir en alguna otra ocasión y entraron en el castillo resguardándose del frio de fuera.

Varios días después, cercanos a la fecha del cumpleaños de Lily, Avril se reunió en secreto con los cuatro chicos de nuevo. Les informó de que Marlene no había aprobado su presencia en fiesta. " _Solo chicas_ " había dicho, por lo que dijo que comprendía si no quisieran ayudarla.

Ellos simplemente le pidieron la lista de lo que debían conseguir y empezaron a planear cómo lo harían.

Todos eran conscientes de que el día para ir, debía ser uno o dos días antes de la fecha de la fiesta. El problema radicaba en que esos días la luna llena estaría recién pasada. Eso borraba a Remus del plan, ya que debía quedarse descansando.

Avril se empeñó en ir con ellos, ya que no estaba de acuerdo en que hicieran todo el trabajo solos.

Finalmente, entre escusas sobre deberes, Remus y Peter se quedarían en su habitación o la Sala Común cubriéndoles, mientras que James, Sirius y Avril se encargarían de pasear por el castillo. Avril ya conocía la existencia de la capa, por lo que la usarían para moverse por ahí, que es lo que ella había buscado desde un principio.

Se citaron para encontrarse la noche del 29 en la Sala Común cuando todos durmieran y poner en marcha la recaudación de comida.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad a todas/os! He aquí mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para vosotras. Espero que os guste este capítulo, a mi la verdad es que me encantó escribirlo.

La verdad, esperaba un poco más de movimiento aquí en cuanto a comentarios, pero supongo que no puedo pedir demasiado. Espero veros en el siguiente capítulo y que dejéis vuestra opinión de este. Nos veremos el miércoles.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **La noche antes del cumpleaños.**

Tal y como había quedado con los chicos, Avril bajó a la Sala Común cuando se aseguró que todas en el cuarto dormían a pierna suelta.

Con todo el silencio del que fue capaz, se vistió y se puso un par de capas de abrigo, cogió su varita y la bolsa que compró aquel primer día, que tan lejano le parecía ahora, en el Callejón Diagón y esperó en los sillones cerca de la chimenea.

Al poco rato, los cuatro magos hicieron su viaje por las escaleras hasta donde ella estaba. No pudo evitar notar lo desmejorado que se encontraba Remus, que aún estaba afectado por la luna de dos días atrás y se prometió echarle algo de chocolate.

\- ¡Ya estás aquí! – gritó Sirius.

Remus intentó darle una colleja por armar jaleo, pero se le escapó, ya que el chico había saltado los últimos escalones y se acercaba a toda prisa a ella.

\- ¿No creías que estuviera? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

\- Guardaba la esperanza de tener que subir a por ti.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión.

\- Confiesa que te morías de ganas porque así fuera – dijo mientras sonreía y movía las cejas.

Avril optó por rodar los ojos e ignorarlo. Se dirigió con el resto del grupo seguida por él, donde James ya tenía la capa lista.

\- De acuerdo, repasemos – dijo Remus. Tenía la piel pálida y las ojeras marcadas.

\- Uff, Remus, ya lo hemos repasado mil veces.

\- Lo sé James, pero me preocupa…

\- No es la primera vez que salimos a hurtadillas hombre.

\- Pero Avril…

\- Avril estará perfectamente – Sirius le echó un brazo por encima –. Está con nosotros.

\- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, precisamente – Remus dejaba entrever una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

\- No te preocupes Remus – dijo Avril para calmar los ánimos –. Estaremos bien, no tiene por qué pasar nada.

El chico asintió convencido al fin, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los dos locos que tenía por amigos.

\- Bueno, pues pongámonos en marcha, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Ya lo veréis, estaremos aquí antes de que os deis cuenta.

El grupito de "exploración y captación de provisiones", imitó la formación que usaron la noche que se encontraron en los pasillos del castillo, Avril en el centro con los dos muchachos a ambos lados. Con la capa cubriéndolos por completo, salieron de la Sala Común con los mejores deseos de Remus y Peter.

Horas más tarde, Remus y Peter se levantaron con un salto del sillón en el cual habían estado sentados. El libro que el hombre lobo había estado leyendo, cayó con estrépito al suelo, pero no se detuvo a recogerlo, sino que lo dejó ahí para acercarse a la entrada de la Sala Común, la cual se había abierto sin que, aparentemente, nadie cruzara por ella. Peter, que se había quedado dormido esperando, se levantó sin limpiarse la baba que se le escurría de la boca.

Unos segundos más tarde, la capa de la invisibilidad fue retirada y dejó ver a dos personas que no se veían del todo contentas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y James? – se adelantó Peter en hablar.

\- Nos han pillado – contestó Sirius –. Nos tenían acorralados y James terminó saliendo para que no nos cogieran a todos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Vosotros estáis bien? – preguntó Remus intercalando sus ojos verdes de uno a otro.

Sirius y Avril se miraron antes de contestar con una débil sonrisa.

\- Estamos bien – dijo de nuevo Sirius –. Vamos a sentarnos y os lo contamos todo.

\- Tal vez no sea buena idea que nos quedemos aquí – dijo Avril con duda –. Si McGonagall acompaña a James hasta aquí y nos ve, podría sospechar de nosotros. Entonces no habría servido de mucho que…

\- No te preocupes. Podemos ocultarnos bajo la capa si llegan. Solo tenemos que estar pendientes.

\- Sirius tiene razón, nosotros esperaremos a James aquí. Pero si lo prefieres, puedes subir tú. Debes de estar cansada.

\- Ni hablar. Me quedo con vosotros. Después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en los sillones alrededor del fuego de la chimenea. Sirius comenzó a explicar lo que había ocurrido. Todo había salido bien al principio y como se había planeado. Primero fueron a Honeydukes a través del pasadizo que ellos conocían. Sirius contaba con todo lujo de detalles, como llegaron y adquirieron todo lo que Avril buscaba sin tener ningún percance. Ella había dejado el dinero correspondiente en la caja registradora una vez calcularon el precio de todo.

La vuelta fue incluso mejor. Todo el camino lo pasaron enseñándole a Avril canciones que no conocía. Remus, en ese punto de la historia, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sabiendo que no era algo de interés conocer todo aquello, pero no interrumpió. Lo siguiente fueron las cocinas. Al llegar, los elfos domésticos les recibieron como siempre. Sirius prefirió obviar el hecho de que se habían entretenido más de la cuenta allí, comiendo todo aquello que los elfos les ofrecían.

Avril les había contado todo lo que quería. Que necesitaba, sobre todo, un pastel de cumpleaños de nata. Además, le aseguraron que harían aparecer toda la comida y la bebida a la hora indicada sin falta, en su cuarto.

Todo se complicó a la vuelta. Cuando salieron de las cocinas, tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con los prefectos de casa de Slytherin, que hacían la ronda nocturna. Habían comenzado una pequeña discusión en susurros, sobre si hacerles o no algo.

\- Decidme que no les hicisteis nada – Remus apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Se había sentado en un sillón individual. Al lado de él, estaba Avril, sentada en el sofá con el cuerpo medio echado sobre el reposabrazos. Sirius se encontraba al lado de ella, contando la historia y Peter al lado de este.

\- Te juro que intenté detenerles.

\- No seas mentiroso Sirius Black – refunfuñó Avril, mirándole con el ceño y la nariz arrugados. Este la miraba con una media sonrisa.

\- Bueno, está bien – claudicó una vez logró su objetivo de picarla –. Fue Avril la que trató de detenernos a James y a mí.

\- Eso ya me cuadra más.

\- Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Peter impaciente.

\- Qué va a pasar - contestó ella con un bufido –. Que nos escucharon murmurar.

Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra, les dijo que los Slytherin se pusieron en guardia al escucharlos a ellos, pero que no sabían dónde estaban. James les lanzó un hechizo, lo que además de cabrearlos, les hizo tener una idea del escondite. Salieron corriendo y los prefectos persiguieron el sonido de sus pasos.

\- Estábamos a punto de darles esquinazo, cuando nos encontramos a Filch de frente. No nos quedó de otra que dar un poco marcha atrás y entrar en una de las clases.

Ahí vieron que estaban atrapados. La gata de Filch arañaba con sus uñas la puerta cerrada de la clase y fuera escucharon a Filch y a los Slytherins hablar. James se ofreció voluntario para distraerlos. Discutieron un rato sobre ello, pero en cuanto la puerta de la clase se abrió Avril les lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que los lanzó al suelo, y James aprovechó para saltar por encima y correr por el pasillo. Los tres se levantaron del suelo y salieron a perseguirlo y Sirius y Avril aprovecharon para correr en dirección contraria.

\- Y eso ha sido todo.

\- Al salir escuchamos como James se encontraba con los prefectos de Gryffindor. Se lo llevaron con McGonagall.

\- Hay que acabar de una vez con el maldito mapa – soltó Sirius sin darse cuenta.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó rápidamente la boca para luego ponerse a balbucear bajo la interrogativa mirada de Avril y las de reproche de Remus y Peter.

Avril por supuesto sabía de qué mapa hablaba. Era lo que habían estado haciendo también el otro día, cuando bajó a buscarlos cerca del lago. Le hubiese gustado hacer como que no había oído nada, pero Sirius había hablado en voz demasiado alta como para dejarlo pasar sin que pareciera sospechoso.

Entonces, para alivio de todos, James apareció por la entrada de la Sala Común. Los cuatro se levantaron de un salto para ir a verle. Por suerte, había aparecido solo, ya que olvidaron por completo la precaución de usar la capa. James Potter llegaba pasándose una mano por el pelo negro, ya alborotado de por sí. No es que Harry lo hiciera tan a menudo como James, pero Avril debía de reconocer que las veces que lo hacía, era como ver dos gotas de agua.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó impaciente Sirius.

James le miró con una mirada que no supieron descifrar.

\- ¿Cómo que "y"? – preguntó de vuelta mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.

Los chicos hicieron un sonido de desesperación.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – aclaró Remus.

Entonces James pasó lentamente su mirada castaña por cada uno de los allí presentes. Estaba completamente serio y se había guardado las manos en los bolsillos. Todos comenzaron a pensar lo peor, cuando James puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo.

\- Nah, al final solo tengo detención con el profesor Binns durante tres días después de las clases.

Remus suspiró aliviado mientras que Sirius comenzó a aullar y reír pegando saltos alrededor de James y colgándose detrás de él. Peter trató de imitarlo, pero parecía más el grito de una rata. Avril también empezó a reír, aliviada de que el castigo fuera tan poca cosa.

\- Por los pelos James, - Sirius comenzaba a removerle el pelo con tanta fuerza, que hizo que las gafas se le quedaran colgando de la nariz – te has librado por ese ensortijado pelo que tienes.

\- ¡Suéltame ya, hombre! Que pesas. Si no llega a ser por Alice y Frank hubiese metido la pata hasta el fondo. Le dijeron a McGonagall que solo estaba dando un paseo nocturno y que me habían pillado nada más salir de la Sala Común.

\- ¿Y no te ha quitado puntos? – preguntó Remus.

\- Solo diez.

\- Te debo una James – le dijo Avril al lado suyo –. Y a todos en realidad. No habría conseguido nada de esto sin vosotros.

\- Tú relléname el estómago de las magdalenas de tu madrina y estamos en paz.

\- Eso está hecho.

Después de un rato, cada uno subió a sus habitaciones a dormir. Antes de que se le escapara, Avril agarró de la manga a Remus y disimuladamente le metió en el bolsillo un par de ranas de chocolate. Le guió un ojo y con el dedo sobre su boca le indicó que no se lo contara a nadie. Este le sonrió y asintió antes de tomar rumbo a su cuarto.

La mañana del viernes 31 de enero, amaneció con viento y nublada. Ese temporal no afectó al humor de ninguna de las chicas que despertaron con ganas de celebrar. Felicitaron a Lily y le fueron entregando cada una su regalo de cumpleaños. Mientras Lily entraba al baño, Marlene agarró a Avril del cuello y se la llevó a una esquina del cuarto seguidas de Mary.

\- ¿Has conseguido todo? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- Sí. Las chuches están en mi baúl. La comida la mandarán los elfos a la hora que me dijiste.

\- ¿Y el pastel? – preguntó en esta ocasión Mary.

\- También.

\- Perfecto – Marlene le dio una palmada en la espalda que le hizo perder el aliento –. No quiero saber qué has hecho para conseguirlo o cómo.

\- Ahora tu única tarea es distraerla. – culminó Mary.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que conseguir eso era todo.

\- No digas tonterías. Mary y yo tenemos que decorar la habitación. Tú eres la que se encarga de distraerla hasta la noche.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? Podrías hacerlo tú.

\- Ni hablar. No me mires así, ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Lily escogió ese momento para salir del baño. Al verlas a todas en una esquina, comenzó a sospechar.

\- ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

\- Nada – contestó Mary.

\- No parece que sea nada.

\- Pues no es nada. ¿Has terminado? Quiero entrar.

Y meneando el trasero Marlene entró al baño con un portazo. Lily fulminó con la mirada a las otras dos que se habían quedado fuera.

\- Decidme que no estáis planeando ninguna fiesta o algo parecido – suplicó

\- No, solo pensábamos en colocar un tobogán que fuera desde nuestra ventana hasta debajo de la torre.

\- ¡Avril! – chilló horrorizada Lily.

\- ¡Qué! No te lo habrás creído, ¿verdad?

Por su cara, dedujo que sí. Con un suspiro se fue cerca de su cama para empezar a cambiarse, esperando a que Marlene saliera del baño.

Las clases pasaron lentamente. A la tarde, Avril se llevó a Lily a la biblioteca, por orden expresa de Marlene. Lily decía que quería coger algo del cuarto, y Avril ya no sabía cómo detenerla. Tuvo entonces la fantástica idea de ir a buscar a Snape. Cuando se lo propuso, a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos y juntas se recorrieron todo el castillo hasta dar con él.

Lo encontraron sentado fuera, reposando su espalda en un muro donde el viento no llegaba. Tenía las narices metidas en un libro, como casi siempre que lo veía por ahí. Avril agradeció que estuviera solo y se acercaron a verlo. Cuando las vio llegar, a Snape le brillaron los ojos, aunque trataba de esconder la sonrisa que quería escapársele.

Snape la felicitó y Avril supo, por el lenguaje corporal del chico, que no era bien recibida. Suspiró con pesar, resignada a nunca caerle bien. Tampoco es que le importara del todo. Era cierto, que Snape sacrificó mucho en su tiempo, pero no podía olvidar todos los años que se las hizo pasar canutas a ella y los demás.

Encontró la escusa perfecta para salir de allí en cuanto se puso a mirar el paisaje. Muchos metros más abajo, cerca de la entrada al bosque prohibido y de la cabaña de Hagrid, pudo ver a Sirius Black. Lo que le extrañó, fue precisamente, que estaba solo. Miró a Lily, completamente entusiasmada en intentar sacar una conversación a Snape, quien no terminaba de relajarse del todo por su presencia. De modo que decidió salir de allí.

\- Oye Lily – la aludida le prestó su atención –. Voy hacia allí – señaló con el dedo – a ver a Sirius. Cuando te vayas a ir dímelo, ¿vale?

\- Claro.

\- Prométeme que me avisarás – insistió.

Snape frunció el ceño ante su insistencia y Avril quiso darle un buen mamporro. ¿No veía el muy imbécil que le estaba haciendo un favor?

\- Que sí, que te lo digo.

Se despidió de ambos con la mano y se acercó a donde se encontraba Sirius. Este tenía la espalda apoyada en un árbol de los de la primera hilera del bosque. Si algún profesor le pillara, seguramente se llevaría la reprimenda del siglo. Tenía la mirada fija en un objeto que posaba sobre los muslos y que no podía llegar a ver del todo, pero parecía algo muy divertido, porque estaba riendo.

Pasó de largo la cabaña de Hagrid, y dedujo por la falta de humo de la chimenea que no estaba en casa y además se había llevado a Fang. Se dijo a si misma que debía llegarse a verlo en alguna ocasión. Nunca creyó posible llegar a echar de menos sus tés y sus dulces duros. O las extrañas criaturas que pillaba de contrabando.

Cuando llegó hasta Sirius Black, vio que el objeto en cuestión era un espejo.

\- Sirius – llamó ya a poca distancia de él.

Este se sobresaltó un poco. Estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no la escuchó llegar. Cuando vio que era ella, la recompensó con una brillante sonrisa.

\- Avril, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó jovial.

\- Estaba paseando con Lily y te he visto. Así que he venido a verte. ¿Qué haces?

Sirius amplió su sonrisa aún más y con la mano dio palmaditas al lado suyo, para que se sentara.

\- ¿Es Avril?

Ella pudo escuchar una voz, como apagada, viniendo del espejo. Asombrada, se sentó al lado de Sirius y miró. En vez de mostrar su reflejo, el espejo mostraba la cara de James. Entonces lo supo. Era el espejo que Sirius le regaló a Harry en su quinto año. Tenía entendido que lo usaban para comunicarse cuando estaban castigados en sitios distintos.

\- Tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo nena, sé que soy guapo, pero contrólate un poco.

\- Eres un creído James.

Él y Sirius comenzaron a reír. De repente James paró y la imagen del espejo se volvió un poco oscura. Seguramente el profesor Binns habría mirado en su dirección por el jaleo.

\- Uso este espejo con James siempre que alguno de los dos es castigado o cuando nos ponen separados – le explicó de mientras Sirius.

\- Ya veo. Es un espejo increíble. ¿Cómo funciona?

\- Solo tengo que decir el nombre de la persona que está al otro lado del espejo. Que viene a ser siempre James.

\- Es genial. ¿Cómo los habéis conseguido?

Sirius amplió la sonrisa aún más si cabe. James seguía como desaparecido.

\- Fueron un regalo de mi tío Alphard – susurró. No quería hablar muy alto, por si metía a James en problemas si escuchaban su voz –. Es mi tío favorito, ¿sabes?

Avril supo de quien se trataba. Conocía lo mal que se llevaba Sirius con su familia y que Alphard Black fue el único que siempre le apoyó.

\- Parece un tipo genial.

\- Lo es.

No mencionaron nada más de su familia. La cara de James volvió a aparecer de nuevo.

\- Hey, ha faltado poco. Justamente había entrado Slughorn a dar un vistazo.

\- ¿Se ha ido ya? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si. Binns sigue hablando de lo que sea sobre las rebeliones de los elfos del siglo… que se yo – al otro lado del espejo James negó con la cabeza.

\- Del diecisiete. Siglo diecisiete – contestó Avril convencida.

Ambos brujos la miraron sorprendidos.

\- Pero bueno Grimm. ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Sirius –. Pero si sabes de historia.

\- Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Problema ninguno. Lo que pasa es que nos parece raro.

\- Siempre te pasas las clases de historia durmiendo – aclaró James.

Avril notó como el calor se le agolpaba en la cara. ¿Tan evidente era? Como la única que siempre se lo hacía ver era Lily, no pensó que se notara tanto.

\- Bu-bueno, es que… eh… - al ver que no se estaba explicando bien cerró la boca y decidió empezar de nuevas –. Os recuerdo que mi madrina es historiadora. Lo que el profesor habla en clase lo aprendí yo a los diez años. Y lo de quedarme dormida… bueno, es que necesito recuperar el sueño perdido por las noches…

Sirius y James se miraron con una expresión que Avril no supo calificar. Ambos parecieron entenderse sin palabras por lo que simplemente se asintieron el uno al otro y dejaron el tema de lado.

\- ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó entonces James, para cambiar el tema.

\- Ya se lo he dicho a Sirius, paseaba con Lily. Además, tampoco es que esté muy escondido que digamos.

\- Mira Avril – entonces Sirius le señaló una de las ventanas del castillo, de las del tercer piso.

Eran las ventanas de la clase de historia y de una de ellas, James asomó medio cuerpo y les saludó con la mano. Avril le devolvió el gesto y volvió a centrar su mirada en el espejo.

\- Si te digo la verdad, estábamos planeando como sacarlo de ahí un rato.

\- Hasta el profesor Binns notaría su ausencia.

\- El profesor Binns no nota nada – dijo James -. ¿Alguna idea?

Avril volvió a mirar la ventana en cuestión, con expresión pensativa.

\- Como no uses una escoba…

\- Sí, eso ya lo habíamos pensado. Pero está en nuestro cuarto y me llevaría mucho tiempo ir y volver.

\- Ya… pues no sé.

Entonces una voz a lo lejos empezó a llamar a Avril. Lily le hacía señas con la mano, con la presencia de Snape a su lado.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Ese es Quejicus? – Sirius arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco.

\- Ajá – Avril ya estaba de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra húmeda del trasero.

\- ¿Otra vez con ese pringado? – la voz de James sonaba atónita.

\- No entiendo como lo soporta.

\- Snape no es mal tipo.

Ambos chicos le lanzaron dagas con la mirada. Avril prefirió ignorarlas.

\- Es un Slytherin – escupió Sirius con asco, como si esa palabra lo explicara todo y fuera el mayor insulto de todos.

Avril quiso decirle que toda su familia lo era, incluidos su hermano y su tío Alphard. Pero esa no era información que ella se supone que debía conocer.

\- Ese tío no la trata bien – dijo James.

Avril centró su atención en su cara reflejada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No recuerdas el primer día de curso en el tren? – preguntó con fastidio – El estúpido ni siquiera la defendió de los cavernícolas de Mulciber y Avery. Siempre ocurre lo mismo y Evans no se da cuenta.

Avril meditó sus palabras, pero no pudo responderle ya que Lily volvió a llamarla.

\- Tengo que irme. Os veo más tarde, ¿vale? Que te sea leve James.

\- Gracias.

\- Adiós.

Sirius la vio marchar cuesta arriba hasta donde Evans estaba. Cuando la vio llegar e irse los tres juntos, centró su atención en el reflejo del que consideraba su hermano, aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Enseñarle una buena lección – contestó James –. A ver si aprende de una buena vez.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa que desde fuera podía verse como perversa.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Algo así.

Finalmente, Lily no había pisado su cuarto en toda la tarde. Poco antes de la cena, Avril la dejó subir a la habitación. Cuando entraron, las luces se encendieron de repente cegándolas por un instante.

El cuarto estaba lleno de chicas que se pusieron a felicitarla mientras que Lily miraba su alrededor sorprendida. El cuarto estaba decorado enteramente para una fiesta de cumpleaños, con globos de varios colores y guirnaldas por todas partes. Una enorme pancarta felicitándola estaba colgada encima de una de las ventanas de la habitación. En el centro había una mesa redonda en donde iría toda la comida.

La fiesta fue un completo éxito. Todas lo pasaron genial. La comida y bebida que Avril le encargó a los elfos domésticos apareció puntual. Las chucherías que compró en Honeydukes fueron repartidas en platos y colocadas también en la mesa.

Avril intimó mejor con varias de las chicas de cursos superiores que habían invitado, como Alice Hawthorne que estaba en quinto y sus compañeras de cuarto Carol, Sophie, Nadia y Tess. Alice era la prefecta de Gryffindor junto con Frank Longbottom. Por lo visto ambos se llevaban mejor de lo que querían aparentar en público. Alice era rubia y de pelo corto, con la cara redondeada y la misma sonrisa que Neville tenía. Era alta y la persona más dulce y amable que había conocido nunca, pero con una inusitada fiereza y fortaleza interna.

La celebración no terminó hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando las chicas comenzaron a volver a sus cuartos, cansadas de los juegos y bailes.

* * *

Gracias a **chelseapotterblack** y **draxanlea** por sus comentarios. También a **CarmesiRiver** que comentó en el anterior. Que sepáis que vuestro apoyo es vital y me alegra muchísimo ver vuestros comentarios.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **Una maldición para un Slytherin.**

El mes de febrero trajo consigo mucha lluvia, una nueva salida a Hogsmeade y el tercer partido de la temporada de Quidditch. El enfrentamiento contra Ravenclaw fue ganado por Slytherin.

Un par de días más tarde, la rutina de Avril se vio violentamente truncada debido a un suceso que le revolvió las tripas. A menudo acostumbraba a pasear por el castillo una vez terminaba sus deberes, mientras que Lily, Marlene y Mary se encerraban en la biblioteca o la Sala Común a estudiar.

No es que los paseos la entretuvieran mucho, pero le daban tiempo para pensar y estar a solas, ya que últimamente las chicas parecían no querer dejarla un segundo.

Nada más girar en una esquina de la planta baja del castillo, se topó de frente con una escena que le hizo querer dar la vuelta de inmediato. Peter Pettegrew, en contra de lo que venía a ser común en él, estaba solo frente a cuatro chicos. Lo tenían acorralado contra una de las paredes del pasillo, sorprendentemente desierto. La incomodidad de Peter era palpable en el ambiente, completamente recargado en la pared, con el rostro pálido como si acabara de echar por la boca toda la comida, miraba asustado a sus cuatro contrincantes. La varita la tenía en la mano, fuertemente sujeta, y apuntada en dirección a ellos. Le temblaba tanto, que acertar a alguno de ellos sería cuestión de mera suerte.

Avril estudió a los cuatro chicos frente a él. Veía a tres de perfil y los identificó como Mulciber, Avery y el mismísimo Severus Snape. El cuarto estaba de espaldas a ella, un paso más alejado del resto, pero claramente participando en la acción. Hablaban de algo referido a darle el mayor escarmiento de su vida y Avril decidió que no quería ser ella la que lo evitara. Pensar que en los años venideros, ese mismo chico aterrado e indefenso frente a aquellos matones, terminaría por ser la perdición de casi todos los que ella quería, la llenaba de una rabia y frustración inmensas.

\- ¡Avril! – la voz chillona y aguda de Peter la detuvo.

No había hecho más que dar media vuelta, cuando el maldito de Pettegrew la había nombrado. Se preguntó cuando fue que ella le había permitido llamarla por su nombre, pero no era el momento de hacérselo ver. Con una lentitud y tranquilidad pasmosas, volvió a girar sobre su eje para ver de nuevo aquella estampa. Peter tenía el cuerpo girado en su dirección, encorvado sobre sí mismo, como si le hubieran colocado una cruz en la espalda. Cruz, la que le había caído a ella. Para colmo la miraba con ojos brillantes y esperanzados.

Snape, Mulciber y Avery habían posado también sus ojos en ella, y la fulminaban con la promesa de hacer comida de hipogrifo con su carne. Les devolvió una mueca de asco. A todos. El otro chico seguía sin girarse, con la atención aún puesta en Peter.

El chico, con la agilidad propia de una rata, aprovechó el momento de confusión y se escabulló hasta correr al lado de ella para ponerse a su espalda, usándola de escudo humano. Centró sus ojos azules en las acciones de Peter y la mueca de asco se acentuó.

\- Avril… oh, Avril, menos… menos mal que has llegado... – su respiración estaba acelerada y le costaba pronunciar las palabras. – Yo…

\- Vaya Pettegrew – usó su apellido, haciendo énfasis en él – no sabía que te llevabas tan bien con las serpientes.

Peter amplió los ojos en sorpresa, como no creyendo lo que salía de su boca, casi con reproche. Pudo escuchar un ligero gruñido proveniente de los Slytherins, que permanecían quietos de momento. Pudo ver como Peter dudaba por un momento en si seguir hablando o no.

\- Me temo que tengo prisa – siguió diciendo al ver que no hablaba. Se hizo a un lado para esquivar el rechoncho cuerpo del muchacho y salir de allí – tengo los deberes de astronomía sin acabar.

\- ¡No espera! – gritó el mago. Desesperado, le agarró del brazo, obligándola a detenerse. – Noo… no t-te va-vayas… - Peter se estremecía tanto, que su temblor la hacía vibrar también a ella.

Le frunció el ceño en respuesta, deseando darle un manotazo para que la soltara de inmediato y salir de allí. Aquella no era su lucha y no le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a cuatro chicos sola, porque sabía que Peter no ayudaría, para socorrer a una persona que odiaba.

\- Ayúdame… - le dijo en un susurro. – Avril quieren hacerme daño… no se los permitas, por favor, por favor.

Su voz le hizo poner el vello de punta. Le recordó tantísimo a aquel Peter Pettegrew que les suplicaba misericordia aquella noche en la casa de los gritos, que lo único que la detuvo de no darle un empujón y hechizarlo fue la voz de Snape.

\- Será mejor que no te metas, Grimm – Snape la observaba detrás de su cortina de pelo grasiento, pero la mirada de ella se centró en otra persona, con el cuerpo increíblemente tenso.

El cuarto chico había girado su cuerpo y ahora podía verlo claramente. Se le revolvieron las tripas nada más reconocer en aquel rostro, a una de las personas sobre las que no le importaría usar una imperdonable. El brujo de pelo oscuro y profundos pozos negros como ojos, miraba a Peter y Avril como si fueran pequeños ratones a la espera de ser cazados.

El asco y decepción que previamente sintió, fueron inmediatamente opacados por un odio puro e intenso dirigido hacia Antonin Dolohov. El miserable mortífago que les había hecho sus vidas imposibles tanto tiempo. El asesino de Remus Lupin.

El rostro adulto de aquel chico, había aparecido en innumerables pesadillas, donde mataba y torturaba sin pestañear.

Solo la fuerza con la que Peter la tenía sujeta del brazo, fue lo que impidió que sacara la varita y lo matara allí mismo. Su cuerpo en una constante rigidez y un ligero temblor de rabia. Los puños fuertemente apretados y sus azules ojos clavados en los negros de Dolohov. Peter la miraba extrañado, por el brusco cambio que percibía en ella.

\- Esto no es asunto tuyo, Grimm – repitió Snape.

El mago quería hacer que desapareciera de allí cuanto antes. No la tenía en gran estima, pero era amiga de Lily y temía que si le hacía daño, la pelirroja no quisiera volver a verle nunca. Snape no era tonto, de hecho era muy observador y podía ver con total claridad las dagas invisibles que Avril Grimm lanzaba sin descanso a Dolohov. Y eso era malo.

Dolohov era dos años mayor que ellos y guardaba en su interior el doble de crueldad que cualquiera de los allí presentes. No era un chico con el que a Snape le gustara pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo. Era de los que más respeto levantaban en Slytherin y ni siquiera los Prefectos o Premios Anuales eran capaces de llevarle la contraria. Simplemente estaba allí, por el hecho de que los había escuchado planear el asalto y se había unido para regalar sufrimiento gratuitamente.

\- Déjala Snape, será doble diversión. Todavía le debo una – dijo Avery recordando el suceso en el tren.

\- Olvídalo, yo me encargo de la chica – su voz sonaba divertida. Ni siquiera la conocía y ella ya le odiaba a muerte. Ensanchó su sonrisa –. Vamos pequeña, juega con nosotros.

Avril quiso vomitarle en la cara. Por un momento, había recapacitado y se daba cuenta que eran cuatro contra una (porque seguía sin contar a Peter, al que consideraba más un estorbo), las posibilidades estaban más a favor de ellos. En cuanto Dolohov habló, se dijo que después de todo, ella tenía mayor experiencia en duelos y se había enfrentado a cosas peores.

\- Avril… vámonos – susurró Peter. Le extrañaba que no hubiera salido corriendo ya, como la sucia rata que era.

\- Suéltame Peter – de un tirón se soltó el brazo que le agarraba y sacó la varita de su túnica.

Snape dio un leve suspiro de resignación. Estúpida valentía Gryffindoriana que no les permite dejar solo a un amigo en apuros; aunque por un momento pensó que realmente iba a abandonar al gusano a su suerte.

\- Perfecto, esto se pone interesante. Habría sido muy aburrido enfrentarse solo al insecto.

\- Cierra el pico Mulciber – escupió Avril.

Decidió disfrazar el odio que sentía hacia aquellos chicos en proyecto de ser mortífagos, en lealtad hacia su compañero, aunque tuviera las mismas ganas de convertirlo también en alimento para el calamar gigante. Se dijo que no podía culparlo de traición, cuando el pecado aún no había sido cometido. Por supuesto, esa misma premisa no la aplicó a los que tenía en frente. Ironías de la vida.

\- ¿Os parece bonito atacar siendo cuatro contra uno? – continuó – Sabía que erais unos cobardes, pero os hacía más honrados que esto.

\- ¿Hablas de honradez y justicia cuando tus compañeros de casa emplearon el mismo trato con nuestro amigo? – a Dolohov casi se le atraganta la última palabra de tan poco que la usaba.

Avril frunció el ceño, aún con el cuerpo en tensión.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó incrédula y centró su mirada en Snape.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – Mulciber puso una sonrisa que nada tenía de amistosa – Esos lame botas con los que te juntas le hicieron una jugarreta parecida a Snape.

Avril lo miró, tratando de ver en sus facciones si era cierto o no. Supo inmediatamente que sí. Después bajó la vista hasta Peter, todavía agazapado detrás de ella y que tembló de terror por un momento al ver la mirada que le lanzaba.

\- No puedo creer que hicierais eso – le dijo entre dientes.

\- ¡No es cierto! – chilló Peter aterrado – Eso no es verdad, no le…

\- ¡Cállate Pettegrew! – la furia permanecía en su rostro – Y no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo, porque entonces seré yo la que te pondrá en tu sitio – _"Y no sabes las ganas que te tengo_ " –. Solo por esta vez Peter. No volveré a ayudarte de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?

El chico asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y ella volvió su atención a los Slytherins.

\- O sea, que como ellos lo han hecho mal, vosotros actuáis de igual modo.

\- No te equivoques escoria – contestó Dolohov -. Solo estamos vengando a un amigo.

\- Sí, y no os dais cuenta de que os rebajáis al nivel de ellos. ¿Habéis pensado en contárselo a algún profesor para que los castigue?

\- ¿Y tú crees que eso sirve de algo? – Snape la fulminó desde la distancia –. El castigo que les impongan no les hará ni cosquillas. Y la humillación ya está hecha –. Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron, dándole un aspecto tétrico.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, ojo por ojo… - dijo Dolohov, impaciente ya por comenzar.

Avril chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que Snape ahora la odiaba más que antes. Sabía que atacarían en cualquier momento, pero no quería ser ella la que empezara. Si luego debía vérselas con algún profesor o el mismísimo Albus, necesitaba tener algo que la justificara.

\- Quiere eso decir… que os pensáis enfrentar cuatro a uno de todas formas.

\- Ahora sois dos – comentó Avery.

\- Uno – corrigió ella -. Pettegrew ni siquiera es capaz de lanzar un hechizo decente, no cuenta. Haced como que es cascarón de huevo.

La estridente risa de Dolohov inundó el desierto pasillo. Detrás de ella, sentía a Peter chirriar los dientes en desaprobación por el comentario, pero le importó más bien poco o nada. Avery y Mulciber también parecían divertidos por ello.

Vaya… - Dolohov intentaba recuperar la compostura, pero seguía riendo por el comentario –. Si la zorrita tiene sentido del humor – de repente, se puso mortalmente serio y la miró a los ojos –. Te vamos a quitar las ganas de bromear. Tus amigos Gryffindor no te reconocerán cuando acabemos contigo.

Avril supo esconder muy bien el escalofrío que le subió por la espalda. Puso su varita en alto y preparada para todo, pero ninguno de los Slytherin atacaba todavía. Entonces, vio una luz amarilla salir de detrás de ella y acabar en la pared, cerca de donde se supone que estaba Avery.

Todos se quedaron mudos y centraron su atención en Peter, con la varita alzada y su mano temblando.

\- Tenías razón, Grimm – dijo Severus en tono de burla –. No puede contar como uno.

\- Ni siquiera como medio – secundó Mulciber.

Casi no vio venir el hechizo azul que Dolohov le lanzó. Lo desvió con un _protego_ y lanzó un contraataque, que desviaron de igual modo.

\- ¡Everte statum! – gritó Snape.

Avril esquivó el hechizo que dio de lleno en Peter y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y con la respiración cortada.

\- ¡Expulso! – contraatacó ella.

\- ¡Reducto!

\- ¡Protego horribilis!

Avery y Mulciber comenzaron a lanzar hechizos intermitentemente de corrido, dejándola sin la opción de atacar y solo defenderse. Dolohov intervenía de vez en cuando para lanzar maldiciones, cada vez más peligrosas, sorprendido y enfurecido por la rapidez de la chica, que se enfrentaba a cuatro a la vez. Le estaban ganando terreno, pero para esas alturas, cualquier otro ya estaría tirado en el suelo, tal y como lo estaba la rata a la que protegía tras ella. Pasaron varios minutos en esas.

Avril sabía que no duraría mucho más. Le estaba costando enfrentarse a cuatro a la vez y no le resultaría tan fácil, si no fuera porque no tenían mucha experiencia. No le servía de nada intentar ganar a uno por uno. Necesitaba un hechizo que, si no se los llevaba a todos a la vez, por lo menos los distrajera lo suficiente para recuperarse. Dado que no debía herirlos de gravedad ni destrozar el castillo, se decidió por algo más simple.

\- Glacius – lanzó el hechizo congelante directamente al suelo, provocando que los cuatro chicos se desestabilizaran y ella aprovechara para atacar de nuevo. – ¡Incarcerous!

Unas cuerdas gruesas amarraron e inmovilizaron por completo a Mulciber, dejándolo fuera de juego. En cuanto Avery desvió la mirada para verlo, Avril se apresuró a lanzarle un _levicorpus_ de forma no verbal y dejarlo elevado en el aire por el tobillo con su varita en el suelo. _"Pobre iluso"_ pensó.

El duelo se pausó unos instantes, donde los tres que quedaban en condiciones de luchar aprovecharon para regular la respiración. A pesar de empezar a sentirse algo agotada, Avril tenía una mueca de superioridad en el rostro, contenta de haberse quitado de en medio a dos.

Snape la miraba con cautela, reconociendo en su fuero interno que la habían subestimado por completo. Se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Aún sabiendo que ella era capaz de realizar hechizos tan avanzados como el _Patronus_ , pensó que cuatro contra uno sería una victoria segura.

Por su parte, Dolohov se encontraba furioso. Nunca una simple chiquilla le había desafiado de aquella forma y ver cómo era capaz de desviar todas sus maldiciones y enfrentarse a la vez a otros tres, lo hacía perder la cordura. ¿Cómo era posible que una asquerosa Gryffindor dos años menor pudiera enfrentarse como si nada a las maldiciones que le enviaba un chico de sexto?

\- Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara – dijo Dolohov con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de expresar.

\- También dijiste que me ibas a dejar irreconocible… y mírame, ni un solo rasguño.

Dolohov gruñó y antes de que Snape contestara a la provocación con una nueva tanda de encantamientos, lo detuvo.

\- No - Snape lo observó con curiosidad –, voy a cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas… solo.

Sin tener un pelo de tonto, Snape le cedió encantado la posibilidad de intentarlo. Se echó a un lado e ignoró por completo las peticiones de Avery y Mulciber para liberarlos.

\- ¿Seguro que te quieres enfrentar a mi solo? – Avril sabía que se estaba pasando con las provocaciones, pero era incapaz de evitarlo –. Tal vez prefieras llamar a alguien más, para poder esconderte detrás.

\- No me compares con la sucia escoria que tienes a tus espaldas.

\- No te comparo, sois de la misma calaña – dijo en voz baja.

Pero Dolohov pareció escucharla y comenzó a atacar con renovadas energías. _"Soy una bocazas. Cada vez me parezco más a Sirius"_ pensó al ver que fue capaz de esquivar una maldición por poco. Respondió con otro hechizo que lo mandó por los aires y chocó contra la pared. El brazo se le había pillado en una mala postura y ahora parecía roto. Además, había empezado a sangrar de la cabeza.

\- ¡Sectum! – el hechizo de Dolohov le alcanzó de refilón en la pierna, justo por encima de la rodilla, haciéndole un corte y provocándole una pérdida de equilibrio por el dolor – Ya no te ríes, ¿eh?

Avril lo miró desde el suelo con una mueca de dolor y un charco de sangre rodeándola. La herida no era tan profunda como podría haber sido si le hubiese dado de lleno, pero aun así le había hecho un buen corte. Le dolía horrores aunque estaba segura que no le había llegado al hueso. Por su mente, cruzaron a la velocidad de la luz, montones de recuerdos de las batallas en las que se había enfrentado.

Recordaba haberse batido en duelo contra la misma persona que tenía ahora delante, solo que su versión adulta, era aun peor que la joven. Aquella fatídica noche en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando escaparon de Hogwarts en busca de Sirius y la profecía, había tenido que vérselas cara a cara con Dolohov tras haber herido a Hermione. Los recuerdos la atormentaban en sus peores momentos.

\- ¿Duele gatita? – se burló. Entonces la apuntó de nuevo, el otro brazo aún medio colgado – Haré que deje de doler al instante. Des…

\- ¡Fumos máxime! – dijo Avril antes de que él terminara el hechizo.

De su varita salió rápidamente un humo oscuro que se extendió rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a los Slytherin. Nada más verlo, Snape liberó con un movimiento de varita a Mulciber y Avery, para salir corriendo inmediatamente después. Dolohov trató de desviar el humo, pero este no se apartaba con ningún hechizo de protección común y antes de intentar otra cosa, tuvo que salir corriendo junto a los demás. Si el humo lo alcanzaba, lo menos que podía pasarle sería una severa descarga eléctrica, seguida de explosiones que lo lanzaran lejos. El hechizo lo rozó lo suficiente como para saber que no quería probarlo sobre todo el cuerpo.

Avril aprovechó que la capa de humo creaba una espesa pantalla, para salir corriendo de allí. Si quería enfrentarse a Dolohov, debía usar hechizos avanzados que la harían ponerse en el punto de mira de muchas personas. Puede que se supiera que ella venía de vivir una guerra, pero no debían conocer todo el alcance de sus conocimientos.

\- Partis temporus – creó una barrera mágica, para ganar más tiempo cuando Dolohov lograra volver y después se apuntó con su varita a la herida –. Vulnera Sanentur.

La herida dejó de sangrar pero ni de lejos estaba curada del todo. Los hechizos sanadores no eran su mayor fuerte y de los que conocía, solo lograba un efecto mínimo, pero le servía de momento. Siempre dependieron de Hermione para estos casos y lo que Avril sabía, era de escucharla y verla llevarlos a cabo.

Se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a Peter, que permanecía inconsciente todavía. El muy cobarde se había desmayado y no creía que fuera por el golpe. Lo apuntó con la varita.

\- Envervate.

Peter despertó al instante sobresaltado, mirando a todos lados con la cara desencajada. Avril rodó los ojos con desesperación. No tenía tiempo de pararse a sus tonterías.

\- Levanta Pettegrew – ordenó –. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan.

Peter la observó con ojos entrecerrados y después fijó la vista en el humo detrás de ella que empezaba a disolverse. Exasperada porque el chico no se moviera, lo agarró de la oreja y tiró de él.

\- ¡Ay!… ¡ay, ay, ay! – gritó al tiempo que se ponía de pie –. No tienes que ser tan brusca.

\- ¿Qué no tengo que ser tan brusca? – estalló furiosa - ¿Te das cuenta de que acabo de salvarte de una buena? ¡Apenas puedo creer que seas tan imbécil! ¿Cómo pensabas enfrentarte tu solo a esos cuatro?

\- ¡Yo no quería…! – se defendió – Fueron ellos los que llegaron atacando primero.

\- ¡Ah, claro! – espetó con sarcasmo - Y el hecho de que vosotros atacarais antes a Snape no tiene nada que ver, ¿cierto?

\- Eso era algo entre Snape y nosotros… – Peter siguió tratando de buscar una justificación - Él no debería…

\- No debería ¿qué? ¿Haber buscado refuerzos para enfrentarse a vosotros? – Avril había colocado las manos sobre sus caderas y lo reprendía también visualmente.

\- No… sí… quiero decir… - Peter comenzó a sentirse cada vez más incómodo por la escrutadora mirada de esos ojos azules.

\- Se puede saber ¿por qué hicisteis tal cosa?

\- Fue idea de James y Sirius…

\- ¿Por qué? – Peter se encogió sobre sí mismo y no se atrevió a contestar.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo chocar y Avril giró inmediatamente la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía. Dolohov había vuelto a la carga, pero la barrera que había creado le impedía llegar a ellos.

\- Vamos, no durará mucho tiempo.

Y dicho eso, agarró nuevamente a Peter de la oreja y tiró de él en la dirección contraria a donde Dolohov estaba.

\- ¡Cuida tus espaldas, Grimm! – gritó – ¡De esta no me olvido!

Ella tampoco lo olvidaría, pero no pensaba rebajarse al nivel de contestarle siquiera. No solo él, sino que también los otros tres chicos, habían salido mucho peor parados que ella, sobre todo en el orgullo.

Una estridente risa les cortó el paso de repente. Ante ellos apareció un curioso Peeves, que no paraba de reír al ver como Avril llevaba a Peter. El chico intentó zafarse, pensando que no podía ir peor la cosa, pero Avril apretó más fuerte el agarre para desgracia de él.

\- Pero qué tenemos aquí. ¡Le vas a dejar la oreja como la de un burro si sigues tirando así! – exclamó divertido el poltergeist.

Entonces sus ojos negros se posaron en la herida de Avril que seguía abierta y cubierta de sangre. Su pérfida sonrisa maliciosa, dejó entrever sus dientes afilados. Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto le dijo.

\- ¿Sabes Peeves? Hay cuatro chicos en aquel pasillo de allá… - dijo al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo – que en mi opinión, tienen el pelo muy largo. ¿Qué sugieres?

Un brillo astuto cruzó por los oscuros ojos de Peeves y su maléfica sonrisa se ensanchó por completo al captar la idea que le proponía.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que si una chica tan a la moda como tú lo dice, será porque es cierto.

\- Claro.

Sin despedirse tan siquiera, voló a toda velocidad por encima de ambos y desapareció tras la esquina. Avril no perdió más el tiempo y siguió su camino todavía tirando de Peter hasta llegar a la Sala Común, feliz de habérselo quitado de encima sin muchos problemas. Había tratado de ir por los pasillos menos concurridos, aunque no pudo evitar que algunas personas los vieran.

\- Contraseña – exigió la Dama Gorda que no les dirigió una mirada, tan concentrada que estaba con unas partituras que tenía en la mano.

\- Bobadas – dijo Avril con prisa.

La Dama Gorda les dejó paso inmediatamente y con otro fuerte tirón metió a Peter dentro. La Sala Común no estaba muy llena, ya que la mayoría de alumnos estaban cerca del Gran Comedor, esperando por la cena. En aquellos momentos, solo se encontraban los tres Merodeadores restantes en una mesa, con James y Sirius echando una partida de Snap Explosivo, mientras Remus trabajaba en un pergamino.

En otra mesa más alejada, Lily junto a Mary, haciendo todavía el metro de pergamino que Slughorn había mandado en clase de pociones. Varios chicos de segundo curso estaban al lado del fuego, hablando sobre lo que fuera.

Al entrar Avril y Peter por las puertas, la atención de todos se centró en ellos cuando Avril prácticamente les lanzó a Peter sobre el juego de cartas.

\- ¡Eh! Pero ¿qué demonios? – exclamó contrariado James - ¡Peter!

Rápidamente, la mirada que tenían puesta en el chico, se posó en quien lo había lanzado. Al verla, las reacciones no se hicieron de esperar. Llevaba la túnica abierta y se veía la sangre recorriendo su pierna bajo la falda del uniforme, aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto. Tenía la respiración agitada y se sentía acalorada, el sudor le corría por la sien hasta el cuello, pegándole a la frente, el pelo oscuro que se le había soltado de la coleta. La varita continuaba en su mano fuertemente apretada.

En cuanto la vieron en aquel estado, dejaron a Peter a un lado y centraron en ella por completo. Sirius se levantó de la silla y en dos pasos se colocó a su lado, con los brazos abiertos y sin saber si sujetarla o no tocarla siquiera. Los otros dos chicos también se acercaron.

\- ¡Avril! ¿Estás bien? ¿Eso es sangre? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? – preguntó de corrido Sirius. Sin esperar a que contestara giró para dirigirse a Peter - ¡Peter! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Avril deja que te llevemos a la enfermería – dijo Remus con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

Lily y Mary, al escuchar todo el revuelo, se acercaron corriendo a ella. Por las caras de horror y preocupación, pareciera que acabasen de matar a su pollito favorito. Lily por supuesto, puso el grito en el cielo.

\- ¡Avril!, por Morgana, ¿qué ha pasado? – en cuanto vio la herida de la pierna, se llevó las manos a la boca al tiempo que abría los ojos con miedo – No puede ser. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

\- Oh, Avril. ¿Te duele? – preguntó Mary en el mismo estado que su amiga.

Los cinco siguieron murmurando alrededor de ella, dando sugerencias, pidiendo explicaciones a ella o a Peter, pero no dejaban hablar a ninguno. Se superponían las voces de unos y otros y apenas comprendían algo.

\- Avril, vamos a la enfermería ahora mismo a que te vean eso – repitió Remus, acercándose a ella para sujetarla al andar.

\- No – sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

Aún no se le había pasado el enfado y no dejó que Remus la tocara. Temía que si le ponían una sola mano encima, se desmoronaría y dejaría salir toda la tensión acumulada en forma de llanto. Quería cantarles las cuarenta y dejarles bien claro lo disgustada que estaba con los cuatro.

Todos callaron de inmediato al escuchar la negativa y la miraron como si estuviera loca.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – se le notaba contrariado, no esperando que respondiera así.

\- Pues eso, no – entonces colocó las manos en la cadera y los fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué parece enfadada con nosotros? – preguntó James en un susurro a Sirius.

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió de vista un segundo a Avril, que lo escuchó perfectamente.

\- Porque lo estoy, Potter.

\- Mierda, me ha escuchado – volvió a susurrarle sin apartar la mirada de ella.

\- Y peor todavía, – contestó esta vez Sirius en el mismo tono – te ha llamado por el apellido.

\- Joder, es verdad. Si ha pasado de llamarme por mi nombre a hacerlo por el apellido, vamos mal.

Avril acentuó su mueca de enfado. El que hablaran de ese modo como si no pudiera escucharlos, cuando claramente podía, la enfurecía el doble.

\- Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada – dijo pausadamente Sirius.

\- Cierto, - James levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición – y mucho menos algo que pueda provocar eso – con la cabeza señaló su herida.

\- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó con una falsa calma que les puso los pelos de punta. - ¿Por qué no le preguntáis a Peter? Vamos Pettegrew, cuéntales todo.

\- Todas las miradas se centraron en el muchacho, a la espera de que hablara.

\- Yo… b-bueno – empezó murmurando inseguro – Ha sido cosa de los Slytherin…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Sirius hecho una fiera de repente. Entonces volvió a fijar ojos grises en Avril – ¿Eso lo han hecho los de Slytherin? ¡Voy a cargármelos a todos ahora mismo!

\- ¡Alto ahí! – lo detuvo antes de que se fuera en busca de ellos –. No lo estás contando bien, Pettegrew. Empieza de nuevo.

Por un momento, se había emocionado al ver que Sirius reaccionaba así por ella, pero se dijo que después de todo, el machacar a los de Slytherin era de sus deportes favoritos, así que probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

\- Unos de Slytherin me acorralaron… - empezó de nuevo Peter.

\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó James entre dientes, tan enfurecido como Sirius.

\- Calla y escucha – ordenó Avril.

\- Snape, Avery, Mulciber y Dolohov – continuó Peter –. Me encontraron en la planta baja, cuando volvía de fuera. Me llevaron hasta los pasillos traseros, esos que casi no se usan…

\- Espera, ¿has dicho Dolohov? ¿El que está en sexto? – preguntó Mary.

Peter asintió en respuesta.

\- Junto con Quejicus, el Murciélago y el Averiado – dijo Sirius como aclaración, más para él mismo que para el resto –. El muy gusano…

\- Espera, ¿quieres decir que ellos te atacaron? – preguntó Remus en dirección a Avril.

\- Adivina por qué.

Los tres merodeadores que no estuvieron presentes se envararon, conscientes de la razón.

\- Espera un segundo, - intervino entonces Lily, contrariada – Severus no es de los que hacen estas cosas. ¿Él se enfrentó a vosotros dos?

\- ¿A los dos? – preguntó con una ceja alzada – ¡Ja! Terminé enfrentándome a los cuatro, yo sola.

\- Aun sigo sin entenderlo, ¿por qué harían algo tan cruel y rastrero?

\- Yo te diré por qué, Mary. Estos cuatro chicos, – dijo señalándolos con el dedo – hicieron una buena jugarreta a Snape, en grupo – las dos chicas, los miraron horrorizadas -. Como es normal, han buscado vengarse y lo han hecho del mismo modo que ellos actuaron. Querían hacer quien sabe qué con Pettegrew, aprovechando que estaba solo. Estoy segura que si hubiesen pillado a cualquier otro, habría ocurrido lo mismo.

Lily miró enfurecida a los cuatro Merodeadores. Decir que estaba cabreada era quedarse corto, pero no se comparaba con el enfado que sentía Avril en esos momentos, por lo que dejó que ella se encargara del asunto por miedo a que se ofendiera por su intervención. De igual forma, también comprendía que Severus tenía una pequeña parte de la culpa, ya que muy bien podría haberla ayudado.

\- Pero no debieron haberte metido a ti – dijo entonces Sirius.

\- Eso fue cosa de tu queridísimo amigo.

\- ¿Cómo?

Peter se encogió sobre sí mismo de nuevo, temiendo a las miradas que sus amigos le mandaron.

\- Lo que oyes, nada más verme salió corriendo en mi busca a ponerse tras de mí – no pensaba callarse una e iba a dejar claro lo cobarde que era Peter -. Al final, la pelea fue cuatro contra uno.

\- No puedo creer que la dejaras sola de esa forma – acusó James a Peter.

\- Voy a matarles por lo que te han hecho – volvió a amenazar Sirius.

\- ¡No lo entendéis, ¿verdad?! – gritó – ¡No estoy enfadada con ellos, sino con vosotros! – no era del todo cierto, sobre todo, aún estaba furiosa con Dolohov, pero prefirió omitirlo – ¡Habéis actuado de la peor forma posible! ¡Ni siquiera existe una justificación aceptable para vuestros actos! – sabía que su voz estaba llegando a tonalidades algo agudas, pero poco le importaba - ¡No teníais ninguna razón para atacarlo y mucho menos para actuar de esa manera! ¿Qué tenía eso de valeroso? ¿Qué tenía de digno o caballeroso?

\- ¿Te atreves a acusarnos después de lo que te han hecho? – gritó Sirius en respuesta - Avril, mírate, ¡es evidente que ellos siempre actúan así con razón o sin ella!

\- Son unas serpientes que se arrastran para hacer daño y se creen mejor que el resto – señaló James, tratando de que entrara en razón -. Se aprovechan de los de cursos inferiores y atacan a los alumnos solo para hacer daño. Y Snape no es mejor que los demás, no te equivoques. El que busque herir a alguien es solo cuestión de…

\- ¿Pero os estáis escuchando? ¡Estáis culpándolos precisamente de cosas que vosotros ya habéis llevado a cabo! Siempre vais por ahí, con la cabeza bien alta, creyéndoos mejor que los demás por gastar cuatro bromas y tener la admiración de unos cuantos. Sois unos inmaduros y unos egocéntricos y todo aquel que no piense que sois geniales se convierte en enemigo vuestro.

Avril estaba completamente exaltada. Sentía que se estaba poniendo como una moto. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver que de su varita salían chispas de colores cuando movía los brazos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó James, dolido y enfadado – Durante el todo el tiempo que has pasado con nosotros, nunca ha parecido importarte.

\- No puedo creer que pienses así de nosotros - Sirius habló con una calma que dejaba entrever una especie de sentimiento de traición.

\- Escuchadme bien – habló con falso sosiego -. Los Slytherin pueden llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por lograr lo que quieren, pero lo que tengo claro, es que son de los que se lo piensan dos veces antes de hacer algo si no les reporta un beneficio, y creedme cuando os digo que, por regla general, a menos que los provoques ellos no muerden.

\- ¡Estás hablando como uno de ellos! ¿Por qué los defiendes? – volvió a estallar Sirius.

\- ¡Porque ellos tienen la razón esta vez! – contestó en el mismo modo –. Os quiero muchísimo, pero os habéis pasado de la raya y considero que esto es imperdonable.

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió de un golpe y entraron los prefectos Alice Hawthorne y Frank Longbottom seguidos de los chicos de segundo que antes estaban al lado del fuego.

\- ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? – preguntó Frank.

El futuro padre de Neville tenía una voz grave, potente y atractiva que no dejaba indiferente a cualquiera. Es de esas voces que escuchas una vez y se te quedan grabadas de por vida. Tenía el pelo muy corto y oscuro, la cara redondeada y los mismos ojos castaños que heredaría su hijo.

Alice, a su lado, miraba la escena con ojo crítico. La varita de Avril seguía soltando chispas que revelaban la turbulencia de su magia. Estaba tan exaltada que apenas era capaz de controlarla y eso la enfurecía aún más. Cuando la rubia vio la sangre, su expresión cambió por completo.

\- Frank, está sangrando – señaló preocupada

El chico dirigió su mirada a donde ella decía y frunció aun más el ceño.

\- No lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué está pasando?

\- Olvídalo Frank. Solo es una riña sin importancia.

\- Está herida James - dijo Frank con su potente voz -. Yo decidiré si es importante o no.

\- Avril, déjame verla.

Alice se acercaba a la chica como si esta fuera un animal acorralado, muy despacio y con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

\- No, estoy bien – dio un paso atrás y se chocó con el torso de alguien a su espalda.

Al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con el rostro de Remus, que la miraba no solo preocupado, sino con cierta culpa.

\- Deja que te examine, Avril. Por favor – suplicó.

\- He dicho que no – aquello sabía que era solo pura cabezonería, pero no quería ceder ahora -. Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño.

Su voz sonó entrecortada, y notó con horror que estaba empezando a llorar. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y no era capaz de retenerlas por mucho que pestañeara. Una mano la sujetó del brazo.

\- Avril, ya. Todo ha pasado, deja que te miren la herida, puede infectarse – Lily le susurraba suavemente, como si hablara con una niña pequeña que acabase de caer.

Alice se acercó un poco más a ella y esa fue toda la presión que pudo soportar. Sentir la suave mano de Lily, a Remus a su espalda, las miradas de todos preocupados y la cuidadosa amabilidad de Alice, le provocaron el ataque de ansiedad que llevaba rato reteniendo. Ráfagas de recuerdos de sangre y luchas, la envolvieron. Empezó a respirar cada vez más fuerte, con dificultad para que el aire le entrara en los pulmones. Sentía que se ahogaba y no era capaz de que le entrara el oxígeno suficiente. El corazón le galopaba en el pecho desbordado, deseando salírsele y no volver jamás.

Sintió como las piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo, pero varios brazos la detuvieron en su viaje, manteniéndola de pie. Frank llegó hasta ella y pasó un brazo por su espalda, retirando en el proceso los brazos de Remus, y se agachó un poco para pasar el otro por sus piernas.

Al ver que tenía la intención de levantarla en volandas, Avril hizo acopio de toda la coordinación que fue capaz, y empujó con los brazos al muchacho al tiempo que se apartaba de él.

\- He dicho… - su respiración acelerada no le permitía hablar con normalidad – que estoy bien…

Lily se acercó a ella para sujetarla de nuevo, con miedo a que cayera, pero Avril volvió a retirarse cabezota y escapó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto.

\- No… estoy… Dejadme en paz – su voz se resquebrajó y el llanto la sacudió en oleadas.

Sollozando, terminó de subir las escaleras y cerrar de un portazo. Todo el camino la habían acompañado las voces preocupadas de todos, gritando su nombre y pidiéndole que esperara o se dejara ayudar. No podía. No podía dejar que le ayudaran, porque ella no podía ser socorrida.

En cuestión de segundos, Lily y Mary llegaron al cuarto para encontrársela sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un lateral de su cama. Lloraba desconsolada con las manos sobre la cara, tratando que las imágenes de su pasado desaparecieran de su vista y procuraba dejar de oír los gritos desgarrados de las personas y los suyos propios.

Lily se lanzó corriendo a su lado, sujetándola fuertemente y dejando que llorara sobre ella. Mary se sentó en el lado contrario y permaneció allí, sin tocarla, pero demostrando que no la dejaría sola tampoco. Un par de minutos después, tocaron a la puerta y la cabeza de Alice se asomó por ella.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Bueno… creo que se está calmando, pero… - contestó Lily

Alice entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella y se acercó a las tres. Tomó asiento en el suelo, justo frente a Avril.

\- Deja que vea el corte, Avril. Por favor – suplicó.

Finalmente y ya resignada, estiró la pierna y permitió que Alice la tratara. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no era tan grave como pensó en un principio por la cantidad de sangre y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

\- Ahora, por favor, en cuanto puedas, cuéntanos todo lo que ha pasado, ¿vale?

Avril no omitió ningún detalle sobre el encuentro y cedió en contarles cómo ocurrió todo, desde que encontró a Peter rodeado hasta que Alice entró con Frank en la Sala Común.

* * *

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

Y para celebrarlo, aquí teneis un capítulo y de los larguitos. Pensaba subirlo unas horas antes, pero la resaca me ha dejado tan K.O., que no he sido capaz de levantarme hasta ahora, he pasado todo el día durmiendo y en un par de horas me acostaré otra vez jejejejeje, no vuelvo a beber nunca más (mentira).

Espero que os guste y que este 2016 consigáis todo lo propuesto. Feliz resaca.

Un kiss

Debyom


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

* * *

 **Castigada.**

Finalmente, con todo aclarado, Alice y Frank admiraron la actuación de Avril al defender a su compañero y aunque estaban de acuerdo con las razones de la disputa entre los Gryffindors, se vieron en la obligación de castigarlos a los cinco.

Al ser compañeros de casa y conocer perfectamente los motivos, no impusieron un castigo muy severo. Les quitaron cinco puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno y los mandaron a pasar una tarde completa limpiando el aula de pociones sin magia.

Los cuatro Merodeadores, se quejaron un poco, pero fueron rápidamente acallados por Frank, que les dijo que después de todo, debían estar agradecidos por no tomar represalias mayores contra ellos, en razón a su mal comportamiento con Snape.

La fecha del cumplimiento del castigo, sería dos días más tarde. Hasta la fecha indicada, tanto los Merodeadores como Avril dejaron de hablarse mutuamente.

La herida de Avril fue curada por Alice, ya que se negaba en rotundo a visitar a la enfermera y dar explicaciones. Al ser producida por una maldición, el corte no pudo sanar completamente con magia por lo que Alice terminó de curarla al modo muggle y le recomendó que no hiciera grandes esfuerzos. Como usaba unas tupidas medias para que no le calara el frio, Avril escondía perfectamente la venda que la tapaba.

El incidente, llegó a oídos tanto de McGonagall como de Dumbledore, que fueron informados por los Prefectos, prefiriendo que conocieran lo sucedido por ellos, que por otro lado. Como consecuencia, Avril fue inmediatamente citada por ambos profesores.

Fue una charla conjunta. Los tres se reunieron en el despacho de Albus y allí tuvo que repetir la historia paso por paso. En contra de lo esperado por Avril, ninguno le regañó en exceso o añadió horas a su castigo, simplemente le advirtieron de que debía ser más discreta.

\- Me consentís demasiado. Ambos – dijo Avril después de que ninguno la regañara.

\- No diga tonterías, Grimm. Eso no es cierto.

\- Sí que lo es, profesora McGonagall. No me reñís, no me castigáis. Solo un simple aviso y unas palmaditas en la espalda. ¿Por qué?

\- Señorita Grimm – dijo Albus calmadamente desde su silla -. No la consentimos en lo absoluto. Simplemente no creemos que lo sucedido merezca un castigo mucho mayor, o al menos, no para usted – hizo una pausa para mirarla por encima de sus gafas de media luna –. Además, ya se castiga usted sola lo suficiente. La culpa que siente, sin motivo alguno debo añadir, es un castigo que se auto-impone. Agregar más leña al fuego no es la solución.

\- ¿Y de qué ha servido entonces todo esto? – preguntó refiriéndose a la cita.

\- Queríamos asegurarnos de su estado – respondió McGonagall -. Saber que se encontraba bien y conocer la historia de primera mano, para actuar en consecuencia.

Después de aquello, simplemente la mandaron de vuelta con sus compañeros, como si tan solo fuese ido a hacer una visita a sus abuelos.

Al día siguiente tras las clases, Avril llegó a la hora acordada al aula de pociones, donde ya le esperaban los cuatro Merodeadores y Frank Longbottom fuera de la clase. Solo fijaba su vista en la de Frank, ignorando deliberadamente a los otros y demostrando así que todavía estaba enfadada.

\- Buenas tardes Grimm – saludó Frank con educación. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – su vista se desvió a la zona donde ocultaba la herida bajo las medias.

\- Mejor gracias.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos todos, entremos.

Frank sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de la túnica y abrió la puerta, dejando que todos ingresaran en el aula.

\- Ya sabéis como funciona esto – Empezó a explicar con voz grave y clara -. Nada de magia o lo sabré. Los calderos sucios están allí amontonados – señaló con el dedo -. Quiero estanterías limpias, mesas sin costras ni líquidos pegados, utensilios y aparatos impecables, ventanas y suelo limpios… En fin, creo que vosotros lo sabéis mejor que yo.

\- Sí, sí – desestimó Sirius con una mano, mirando a su alrededor con desilusión-. Sabemos cómo va la cosa. ¿Vas a quedarte?

\- No, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Alice.

\- ¿Vais a daros besitos escondidos en el baño de prefectos? – preguntó James con una pícara sonrisa al tiempo que movía las cejas.

\- Si así fuera, no es asunto tuyo – Frank colocó su enorme mano sobre la cabeza de James y se la frotó con fuerza, revolviéndole todo el pelo.

\- ¡Para Frank! – James escapó de su mano y comenzó a atusarse el pelo – Vas a despeinarme hombre.

\- No te preocupes James, tu pelo solo puede ir a mejor.

Los cinco rieron ante el comentario de Remus, mientras James lo fulminaba con sus ojos castaños. Se colocó bien las gafas sobre la nariz y se apresuró a echar de allí a Frank.

\- Si no te largas ya, nunca acabaremos.

\- Sí, de acuerdo – antes de salir por la puerta, dijo -. Portaos bien, y nada de peleas, ¿entendido? Recordad lo que hablamos.

Lo último iba claramente dirigido a los cuatro muchachos, que asintieron conformes. Les había pedido que hicieran las paces con la chica, ya que no merecía que estuvieran enfadados con ella. En cuanto Frank salió, el silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Al principio nadie dijo nada y se miraban serios los unos a los otros.

\- Buenooo… - empezó James incómodo - ¿Nos dividimos como siempre?

\- Sí, será lo mejor. – Remus observó la clase, evaluando todo lo que había que hacer. – Que cada uno se ocupe de una parte. ¿Cuál prefieres Avril?

La vista de los cuatro se centró en ella. Remus le hablaba con calma y amabilidad, haciendo gala de toda su educación y permitiéndole elegir. Realmente era un amor de chico y le costaba muchísimo permanecer enfadada con él.

\- Me quedo con las estanterías – dijo después de encogerse de hombros.

Todos asintieron conformes y se repartieron el resto de tareas. Remus se quedó con las ventanas y el suelo, Peter con los calderos, Sirius con las mesas y James con los aparatos, y la pizarra. El que acabara primero, ayudaba a otro con su tarea. Cuando vieron que Frank había olvidado llevarles lo necesario para limpiar, enviaron a Peter a por todo.

Avril se dirigió a las estanterías que debía limpiar. Una de ellas estaba hasta arriba de libros sobre pociones. Las otras se dividían en las pociones ya realizadas y los botes y cajas con los ingredientes más básicos para llevarlas a cabo. Las pociones que estaban completas, se organizaban por cursos. Comenzó a rebuscar por ellas, sobre todo en las de los alumnos de séptimo. Cogía algunos botellines y miraba el contenido buscando unos en particular.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sirius detrás de ella.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tan cercana y al girarse descubrió que lo tenía prácticamente encima. A su lado se había puesto Remus, interesado en la respuesta.

\- Busco algo – contestó escuetamente.

\- ¿El qué? – insistió.

\- Nada, no es importante.

Siguió buscando entre los botellines, descartando unos y cogiendo los que contenían pociones de color marrón. James se acercó también a ellos y los tres la dejaron rodeada mientras seguía buscando, sin decir nada, pero ejerciendo presión de grupo. Incómoda, se giró para verlos con las manos en la cadera.

\- Está bien. Busco Esencia de Díctamo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sirius a Remus.

\- El díctamo es una planta con poder restaurativo – explicó de carrerilla –. Ayuda con la cicatrización a gran velocidad y previene las cicatrices de larga duración.

\- ¿Es para tu herida? – preguntó James.

Avril asintió y siguió con la búsqueda. De inmediato, Sirius asomó la cabeza por detrás de ella, observando lo que ella cogía.

\- ¿Qué hay que buscar?

\- Pociones de color marrón – respondió con un suspiro.

Inmediatamente los tres chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. James le llevó una poción marrón, pero en cuanto Avril la olió, se la dio de vuelta para que la pusiera donde estaba. Siguieron buscando hasta que se le ocurrió que podía encontrarse entre los ingredientes. A lo mejor, el profesor no tenía la esencia, pero si la planta. Se fue en busca de los ingredientes hasta que la encontró. Hizo un cucurucho con un pergamino en blanco que el profesor tenía sobre su escritorio y guardo ahí un poco de la planta. Después se lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Peter llegó en ese momento cargado con tres cubos y varios paños y líquidos para la limpieza, junto a escobas y fregonas. Avril seguía enfurruñada, decidida a no perdonarles hasta que no se disculparan.

Cogió un cubo y un paño, lo llenó de agua y se fue hacia las estanterías, comenzando por la que estaba llena de libros. Sacaba todos los de un estante, lo limpiaba y al ir devolviéndolos, les daba un repaso con el paño para quitarles el polvo. Los chicos se pusieron a lo suyo también y se olvidó de la presencia de estos.

Avril tarareaba una canción para sí, de la cual no se sabía la letra, limpiando al mismo tiempo y moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía de vez en cuando. Llegando a lo más bajo de la estantería, notó como le dolía la herida al forzar la pierna para agacharse. Sacando unos libros, cayó un periódico al suelo. Lo recogió y se dijo que ya había trabajado suficiente y se merecía un buen descanso.

Periódico en mano, se fue a la mesa del profesor Slughorn, retiró la silla y se sentó en ella dejando la mesa en un lateral para poder ver el resto de la clase sin que el periódico le molestara por el frente. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como los cuatro merodeadores se susurraban y hacían gestos a distancia.

El periódico tenía fecha de hace dos años. Mirando el interior, se encontró con el primer plano de una foto en movimiento de un hombre.

 _3 de mayo de 1973._

 _Janus Thickey muere devorado por un Lethifold._

 _Fueron hallados los restos de nuestro querido vecino de la comunidad de magos, Janus Thickey, el pasado 2 de mayo en su casa. Ciertamente, los únicos restos hallados fueron unos pocos mechones de pelo y la nota en una esquina de su mesa que rezaba la siguiente frase: "Oh no, un Lethifold me tiene, me ahogo". La familia está completamente convencida de la veracidad de esta frase, debido a que la cama del Señor Thickey aun estaba hecha cuando la familia llegó a su encuentro._

De refilón, Avril notaba como los chicos se habían reunido en una esquina del aula y se codeaban nerviosamente los unos a los otros. No sabía qué decían exactamente, ya que no hablaban. Simplemente, parecían hacer gestos y empujarse mutuamente en dirección a ella.

 _Como todos sabemos, los Lethifold son unas criaturas que no abundan afortunadamente y menos por estos lares norteños ya que prefieren los climas tropicales. Parecen una capa negra que se arrastra por el suelo en la noche y ataca cuando la gente está dormida. Los asfixian mientras duermen para devorarlos posteriormente._

 _A pesar de las dudas que se nos presentan sobre la nota escrita, ni la Señora Thickey, esposa del fallecido, ni ninguno de sus hijos, han querido dar más declaraciones al respecto. Piden que respetemos su dolor y tiempo de luto._

Hicieron un ligero estrépito al tirar uno de los cubos al suelo. Avril dejó la lectura para echarles una mirada y se encontró con los cuatro reunidos en un corrillo y mirándola con cara de circunstancia. Encogidos como si hubieran hecho la trastada del siglo y ella les hubiera pillado. James la saludó levemente con la mano y una sonrisilla y Avril volvió su atención a la lectura inmediatamente.

 _Los aurores del ministerio están en busca y captura del Lethifold carnívoro y aprovechan para recordar a toda la comunidad mágica, lo peligrosas que pueden ser estas criaturas y que no se enfrenten a ellas._

 _Desde el profeta les otorgamos información sobre estas sanguinarias criaturas en nuestras siguientes páginas y les invitamos a que si ven una, lo reporten inmediatamente al Ministerio, tanto al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas como al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de ser necesario._

 _William Barsy_

Los empujones y charlas silenciosas volvieron. Avril tuvo que alzar el periódico para ocultar su cara y no vieran que se estaba riendo. Sabía que se empujaban unos a otros para que hablaran con ella, pero no les iba a poner nada fácil el acceso. Finalmente, pareció que le tocó a Remus ser el mediador.

Con paso tímido y las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a ella y se puso frente a la silla. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura, pero Avril seguía con la mirada puesta sobre el periódico.

\- Lo encontraron meses después viviendo en el Dragón Verde – empezó Remus con inseguridad. Avril lo miró por encima del periódico con una ceja alzada -. La copropietaria de la taberna era su amante.

\- Ya.

Inmediatamente después, volvió su atención al periódico y pasó la página. Remus miró a James, Sirius y Peter encogiéndose de hombros. Estos le hicieron gestos de ánimo, incitándolo a que siguiera hablándole.

\- ¿Te apetece chocolate? – preguntó algo esperanzado -. Tengo un montón en el cuarto. Uno de nosotros puede ir corriendo a por él.

\- No me apetece, gracias. – contestó sin mirarle.

Los chicos volvieron a insistir, diciendo mediante señas que iba por buen camino, aunque él no lo creyera así. Con un suspiro, Remus decidió empezar de nuevas.

\- Avril, de verdad que lo sentimos – ella volvió su atención al chico -. Lamentamos que te hayas visto envuelta en esto y mucho más que hayas salido herida. Y por supuesto, Peter lamenta muchísimo su comportamiento.

En ese mismo momento, Sirius agarró con poca delicadeza a Peter de la cabeza y le dio un empujón para que se acercara a hacer lo propio. Tras un pequeño traspiés, el chaval llegó a su lado viéndola con nerviosismo. Tanto James como Sirius observaban la escena alejados sin perderse un solo detalle. Remus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que era el momento de hablar.

\- Lo siento – dijo contrariado.

Avril alzó una ceja a la espera de que continuara.

\- No debí meterte en aquel lio, estuvo mal de mi parte.

Todos quedaron en silencio, a la espera del veredicto. Viendo que no podía alargarlo más, Avril dejó el periódico en la mesa para hablar con todos.

\- No estoy enfadada porque me haya visto implicada – explicó -. La pelea con los Slytherin fue lo de menos.

\- Pero Avril, saliste malherida… - dijo Sirius con ímpetu.

\- Créeme, ellos acabaron peor. Sobre todo Dolohov.

\- ¿Cómo? – inquirió James.

Avril observó las miradas sorprendidas de los chicos.

\- ¿No os lo ha dicho Peter?

\- ¿Decirnos qué? – Remus fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, pensando que les había ocultado algo de lo ocurrido. Este negó saber algo con ímpetu.

\- Espera, el ya estaba inconsciente cuando ocurrió todo.

\- Avril, explícate – pidió Remus.

\- Mulciber y Avery acabaron completamente reducidos y Dolohov terminó con un brazo roto, un buen golpe en la cabeza y con seguridad algo chamuscado.

\- ¡Venga ya! – exclamó Sirius gratamente sorprendido – ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Espera, déjame aclarar. Te has enfrentado a cuatro a la vez, y no solo ellos han acabado convertidos en polvo sino que además tú apenas te has coscado – James silbó con aprobación mirándola de arriba abajo con otros ojos.

\- Ajá.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- ¿Has olvidado de donde vengo, Remus? – preguntó con delicadeza y una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Ni Remus ni ninguno de los otros contestó, solo se quedaron mirándola con una mezcla entre pena y admiración. " _De una guerra_ " pensaron.

\- Mi enfado iba más bien dirigido, a lo que le hicisteis a Snape – ya no los acusaba del mismo modo, había comprendido que ellos eran así, y tratar de cambiarlos ahora no serviría de nada –. De la misma forma que os pareció mal que se enfrentaran ellos cuatro a mi sola, a mi me parece mal que os juntéis vosotros cuatro para hacerle lo mismo.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué Remus? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – preguntó con tranquilidad, tratando de comprender realmente el punto de vista de ellos.

\- Nosotros no le hicimos daño en ningún momento, Avril – explicó en el mismo tono -. Puede que la broma fuera pesada, pero no lo herimos. Sin embargo, mira lo que te hicieron a ti, lo mismo que querían hacerle a Peter. Ellos usan el dolor como medio de diversión.

\- Entiendo tu punto, pero estáis equivocados en algo. Sí que hacéis daño. Les herís en el orgullo. La humillación es, a menudo, incluso peor que cualquier daño físico que podáis hacer. No se ve, pero se siente y permanece ahí durante mucho más tiempo que cualquier herida.

Los chicos la miraron contrariados. Parecían disgustados porque no viera las cosas como ellos las veían. No entendían el punto de ella, o al menos, no todos lo terminaban de comprender.

\- Es igual, tampoco esperaba que lo entendierais ahora – amplió un poco más la sonrisa y continuó - . Gracias por la disculpa. Yo también siento algunas de las cosas que dije.

\- ¿Quiere decir que ya no estás enfadada? – preguntó con ilusión Sirius.

En dos zancadas, tanto él como James se acercaron a donde ella estaba. Avril volvió a coger el periódico y fingió leerlo de nuevo.

\- Así es. Pero aun estoy algo molesta.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó James preocupado.

\- Quiere decir… que no pienso limpiar más – contestó con toda la seguridad de la que fue capaz.

\- Oh, vamos Avril – se quejó Sirius.

\- Me duele la herida, no puedo hacer esfuerzos – dijo con un mohín.

\- Pues ve a la enfermería – sugirió Peter.

\- Y le explico a Madame Pomfrey como me la he hecho. Entonces vosotros seréis castigados por haberlo empezado todo.

\- Está bien, está bien – medió Remus con las manos en alto -. No es la primera vez que nos encargamos nosotros solos de limpiar el aula. Consideradlo como un pequeño precio.

\- Está bien – cedió Sirius –. No puedo decirle que no a una chica que menea las caderas de esa forma mientras limpia. Al final solo acabaría distrayéndonos ver ese trasero moverse.

Avril enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, recordando que cuando había limpiado, se movía al ritmo de la melodía que tarareaba. Todos comenzaron a reír al notar su azoramiento.

\- ¡Sirius, eres idiota!

Cogió una hoja del periódico y después de hacer una bola con ella se la lanzó a la cabeza. El chico la esquivó a tiempo y se alejó junto con los otros a continuar limpiando entre risas.

Enfurruñada de nuevo, continuó leyendo el periódico para entretenerse en algo. Entre las noticias, encontró un par de artículos que hablaban sobre Voldemort. Estaba claro que se estaba abriendo paso en el Ministerio y ganando más poder. Remus seguía limpiando las estanterías que ella había dejado a medias y como era al que tenía más cerca, le preguntó a él.

\- Oye Remus. ¿Cuánto hace que apareció Voldemort?

A Remus casi se le cae el trapo de la mano. Miró a Avril con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido y casi espantado por la pregunta. Ella descubrió con asombro, que ya por esas fechas el nombre de Voldemort comenzaba a ser temido.

En el periódico, aparecía su nombre, pero de su publicación hacía ya dos años casi, de modo que en aquel instante, no era tan temido como ahora. Remus volvió a la calma al instante, recordando que ella era una recién llegada y no conocía mucho del tema.

\- Mmm… - Remus dejó la limpieza para meditarlo unos segundos -. Creo que hace cosa de unos cinco años o así, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?

Avril se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Remus la observaba con una ligera preocupación.

\- Por nada, solo me llama la atención. Parece repercutir mucho en la actualidad.

\- ¿Te preocupa que ocurra aquí lo mismo que en Estados Unidos? – Avril prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta y al ver que no le sacaría nada, el chico continuó - Deberías preguntar a Sirius, está mejor enterado de estas cosas que cualquiera.

\- ¿A Sirius?

\- ¿Habéis dicho Sirius?

Al escuchar que lo nombraban, no pudo evitar acercarse a ver la razón de ello.

\- Sí, maruja. – contestó Remus divertido por su oportuna aparición –. Avril me preguntaba por la aparición del Señor Tenebroso. Ese que está tan a la orden del día allá en la casa Black.

\- Ah – Sirius puso una cara de asco -. ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él?

\- Porque apenas se nada.

Sirius pareció dudar un par de segundos, pero inmediatamente cogió una silla y la puso frente a ella. Se sentó e inclinó hacia delante con una actitud de misterio y confidencialidad. Remus rodó los ojos y supo al instante que habían perdido mano de obra para limpiar. Volvió a las estanterías.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Empieza por su aparición.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo distraído y a Avril se le fueron los ojos detrás. El pelo de Sirius era negro como el ala de un cuervo y parecía igual de suave que las plumas que lo componían. Quiso tocarlo también, pero volvió a centrar su atención cuando Sirius comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno, su lado más público comenzó hace cosa de unos cinco o seis años, pero ya había gente que seguía sus ideales desde antes – Sirius gesticulaba con las manos a la par que hablaba -. La cosa es, que ese tío ya contaba con una buena cantidad de seguidores antes de darse a conocer y una vez logró el apoyo de varios, hizo públicas sus opiniones. Ya habrás comprobado, que éstas están relacionadas con la pureza de sangre y movimientos contra los muggles, considerados inferiores – negó con la cabeza, considerando absurdo todo aquello -. Ya ni digo lo que piensan de los magos nacidos de estos. Como te podrás imaginar, los que están de acuerdo con estas ideas, son familias sangre pura y mestizos que reniegan de su parte muggle. Por supuesto, todos los de Slytherin entran dentro de ese baremo.

\- Parece que sabes mucho.

\- La mayor parte de mi familia está de acuerdo con esto – hizo una mueca extraña, como horrorizado por ello -. Casi todos mis primos y tíos buscan entrar en el círculo de esa víbora como si regalara oro – hizo una pausa y viendo que continuaba con toda su atención, siguió hablando, desviando un poco el tema para no centrarse en su familia-. Escúchame bien Avril. Todo aquel que consigue entrar, es marcado en el antebrazo izquierdo con una calavera y una serpiente. Se hacían llamar los _Caballeros de Walpurgis_ , pero ahora, cada vez con más frecuencia se les conoce como _Mortífagos_. Si ves alguno, da media vuelta y no te acerques. Son peligrosos, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero Sirius no parecía conforme del todo.

\- Avril, tienes que entenderlo, aquí en el colegio, también hay seguidores suyos. Muchas de las familias sangre pura de Slytherin participan de sus ideas. Les tienen el cerebro lavado a todos, incluidos sus hijos. Tanto Mulciber como Avery, forman parte de esas familias. Incluido Dolohov. Tienen formado aquí, un grupo que alaba esos ideales y a menudo castigan a alumnos que no piensan de ese modo o que son nacidos de muggles. Snape también está dentro – dijo finalmente, como midiendo el cómo ella pudiera tomárselo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? – Avril no creía que todavía formara parte de todo aquello, después de todo, Snape aún consideraba a Lily una gran amiga. Pero debía asegurarse.

\- Porque es una serpiente, Avril. Todo este tiempo, hemos tratado de mandar al hoyo sus planes. Cada vez que lo vemos con Evans, sabemos que tiene que planear algo malo.

\- No creo que Snape…

\- Da igual. No vamos a entrar en ese tema ahora – desechó Sirius, viendo que sería imposible convencerla –. Lo que quiero que te quede claro, es que no debes acercarte a ellos, ahora menos que nunca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – aquello le había sonado a una advertencia con segundas.

\- Quiero decir, que si lo que nos acabas de contar que pasó en la pelea es cierto, Dolohov va a poner a todo el grupo de los _Caballeros de Walpurgis_ que hay en el colegio en contra tuya.

Vale, eso era malo. Muy, muy malo. Pensó si el profesor Dumbledore estaba enterado de todo aquello y decidió que debía ponerlo en sobre aviso. Si es cierto que estaba en el punto de mira, las cosas se le podrían poner muy feas de ahora en adelante. Se le debía de notar mucho la preocupación en la cara, porque Sirius le sonrió con soltura y le cogió la mano.

\- No te preocupes nena, que no vamos a dejar que te pase nada.

\- ¿Nena? – preguntó escéptica, con el susto ya completamente olvidado.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Eres un capullo tío, mueve el culo de una vez! – gritó James desde el otro lado de la clase.

\- ¡Estoy en algo importante, hombre!

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante, a ver?

\- ¡Le estoy jurando protección a la mujer que salvó a nuestro compañero de un destino fatal! ¿Te parece poco?

Tras esas palabras, James dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a los dos para jurar protección también, si eso significaba dejar de limpiar. Remus suspiró resignado, sabiendo que acababa de perder otro trabajador.

\- A ver, explícame eso bien.

\- Le contaba a Avril que debía tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora con los Slytherin.

\- Ah, sí – James asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Sirius –. Seguramente, ahora te tendrán en el punto de mira e irán a por ti con todo lo que tengan. Más ahora sabiendo que eres capaz de enfrentarte con los ojos cerrados a cuatro serpientes a la vez.

\- Eso ya se lo he dicho, genio – espetó Sirius -. Y como bien te he dicho antes, le he prometido que no dejaremos que se le acerquen.

James le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amigo, apoyando de corazón sus palabras. Avril comprendió, que las bromas que los chicos tenían contra los Slytherin, a menudo eran algo más que eso, no solo realizadas por estereotipos. Odiaban la forma de pensar de ellos y como maltrataban a quien no lo merecía en absoluto, por lo que actuaban de la única forma que unos chavales de catorce sabían actuar. No conocían término medio, en parte, debido a la crueldad de los tiempos en los que estaban viviendo y de la actuación de los Slytherin, de modo que Avril supo, que solo era cuestión de esperar a que maduraran.

Le enterneció muchísimo que pensaran en ella de esa forma, que se preocuparan hasta ese punto por su bienestar. Desde que Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de personas que la querían se enteraron de su viaje, la habían apoyado muchísimo y se preocupaban por su seguridad a menudo. Sobre todo Harry, que siempre sacaba un rato para preguntarle por sus mareos, a pesar de todo lo que se le venía encima. En una ocasión, le dijo que desde que empezaron a ser amigos, la había considerado como una hermana pequeña y ella sentía lo mismo por él.

\- Oh, no. Dime que no vas a llorar – suplicó James - ¡Remus!

A Avril se le habían aguado un poco los ojos, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. A pesar de ello, los chicos notaron su ñoñería y se asustaron. Avisaron a Remus por costumbre, para que solucionara el problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Remus se había acercado corriendo, alarmado por el grito de James - ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

\- ¡Nada! – Sirius alzó las manos a modo de rendición –. Ni la hemos tocado.

\- Mentira - acusó James –. Cuando he llegado la tenía sujeta de la mano.

Remus ya se había colocado al lado de Avril, pero esta, en vez de llorar, ahora reía con suavidad del diálogo y las paranoias que se formaban los otros dos.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Es imposible que se ponga a llorar por eso!

\- ¡Claro que es posible! ¿Es que no la has visto? – James la señalaba con exageración -. No te preocupes Avril, te prometo que no dejaré que te vuelva a tocar.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No es justo!

Avril continuó riendo cada vez más fuerte junto a Remus. En esos momentos, las lágrimas se le escapaban por la risa. Los chicos vieron que el momento más delicado ya había pasado, aún así continuaron con el juego.

\- Ahora eres tú el que la ha hecho llorar – dijo Sirius.

\- Son lágrimas de alivio, porque le voy a librar de tu presencia.

\- Vale, basta… - Avril tenía que parar para reír entre palabra y palabra -. Se me ha pasado, ¿vale? Parad por favor, que me duele la barriga.

\- Hasta dolores de barriga le causas, Sirius. – continuó James. – Márchate de una vez.

\- Jamás.

\- He dicho que basta, por favor – Avril trataba de normalizarse-. De verdad, que no puedo más.

\- De acuerdo, tiempo muerto entonces – claudicaron ambos.

Para esas alturas, Peter que era el único que quedaba limpiando, decidió acercarse también al grupo, cansado de trabajar él solo.

\- Deberíamos volver al trabajo si queremos acabarlo para hoy – aconsejó Remus.

\- ¿Y dejar a Avril con dudas? – preguntó estupefacto Sirius - Pero bueno, ¿por quién me tomas? Ante todo soy un caballero.

\- Vale, vale, pero no veo justo que vosotros dos estéis hablando mientras los demás nos encargamos de todo el trabajo.

\- Está bien – dijo Sirius un poco desilusionado -. Lo siento nena, tendrás que dejar las preguntas para el final.

Ni siquiera pudo quejarse de que la hubiese llamado "nena" de nuevo, porque todos se dispersaron con rapidez para seguir limpiando. Avril aprovechó para pensar en todo lo que Sirius le había contado. En un momento dado, este se acercó para limpiar la pizarra.

\- Debe de ser difícil – dijo Avril sin darse cuenta mientras lo observaba limpiar de espaldas a ella.

A pesar de lo joven que era, Sirius se veía mayor de catorce años. Unido a su atractivo natural y el desparpajo que demostraba para todo, no le extrañaba que fuera tan popular. Tenía una espalda ancha, pero era delgado. Aún le faltaba algo de musculatura para alcanzar el cuerpo de un adulto, pero a pesar de ello, se veía guapísimo. Se preguntó que se sentiría ser abrazada por él en esos momentos.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó girando el torso para verla.

Avril parpadeó un par de veces para centrarse en la pregunta y recordar en qué estaba pensando antes de fijarse en el cuerpo de Sirius.

\- Tu familia – dijo ella queriendo empezar a tantear el terreno. Sirius frunció el ceño -. Debe ser difícil convivir sin tener los mismos ideales.

Él abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Miró a los demás y cuando vio que no les estaban prestando ninguna atención se volvió a acercar a ella. Se colocó en cuclillas en frente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú? – lo dijo en un susurro, pero a Avril le pareció algo cortante – A lo mejor sí que pienso como ellos.

Avril sonrió con dulzura.

\- No, tú no eres así – contestó con suavidad.

Le sorprendió que lo afirmara con tanta seguridad, pero no dio muestras de ello.

\- No me conoces.

\- Conozco lo más importante, Sirius.

\- ¿Y qué es lo más importante?

\- Que quieres a tus amigos por encima de todo, Black. Morirías sin dudarlo a cambio de su felicidad, de protegerlos – Avril observó a los chicos antes de añadir -. Y eso, es incompatible con los ideales Sangre Pura que dices que tu familia posee.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras. Remus ya le había dicho en una ocasión, que ella parecía poder leer el alma de las personas. Era como si leyera en lo más profundo de él, buscando la oscuridad más absoluta y dejara allí una vela encendida. Una pequeña luz de referencia.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un momento. Un momento que a Sirius le pareció eterno. Creyó que iba a ahogarse en el mar azul que eran sus ojos, y que no tendría salvación. Suerte que James siempre estaba allí para joder el momento.

\- ¿Ya estás otra vez Sirius? – James hizo acto de presencia a espaldas del chico con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-. ¿Podrías despegarte, tan solo por un momento, de Avril? No creo que esté pidiendo mucho.

\- Me temo, querido James – Sirius aprovechó para ponerse de pie, ya que le estaban empezando a doler las piernas por la posición-, que eso no va a ser posible.

Las cuatro personas restantes que había en el aula lo miraron extrañados, preguntándose por donde saldría en esta ocasión.

\- Está bien, Sirius. Ilumíname.

\- No te lo vas a creer, James – el chico rodó sus ojos castaños tras las gafas, como diciendo " _ponme a prueba_ ".

\- Lo que no podría creerme, sería ver al calamar gigante levitando sobre el lago.

\- Esa es una buena idea para otra ocasión, pero no es eso – miró un momento a su amigo Remus para decirle –. Amigo, toma nota de esa, que tendremos que llevarla a cabo.

\- Habla de una vez Sirius. ¿Cuál es tu excusa de esta vez?

Sirius clavó sus ojos plateados en Avril y con tono solemne, dijo:

\- Avril Grimm, te besaría gustoso en estos momentos por las palabras que acabas de decir.

Todos abrieron los ojos en respuesta, mudos por el asombro.

\- ¿Pero qué digo? Está claro que pienso hacerlo.

Y justo entonces, Sirius se agachó y pego sus labios a los de Avril, cumpliendo sus palabras.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítuloooo. ¿Me queréis? ¿Me odiáis? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar en el siguiente? Jejejejejeje

Bueno, quería agradecer a todos aquellos que han comentado. Siento no haberos contestado, pero es que no me aparecían vuestros comentarios en fanfiction. Me llegaron como correo, pero luego, al entrar aquí no aparecían y por lo tanto no podía contestar. Así que, os digo mil gracias y espero más comentarios para este, porque me hacen super feliz cada vez que los veo.

Por cierto, ¿qué os han traído los Reyes Magos? ¿Se han portado bien con ustedes?

Un kiss.

Debyom


	18. Chapter 18

**El primer beso.**

Su primer beso ocurrió la noche del baile de Navidad de cuarto curso, con la persona que asistió a tal evento, George Weasley. Este no fue tan romántico como cabría esperar de un primer beso, pero George Weasley era más sensible que su gemelo y supo hacer del momento algo especial, a pesar de lo que habían hecho unos instantes antes.

Después de que la velada se alarmara con la aparición de las Brujas de Macbeth, tanto George como ella estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían ir a joderles el momento a Fred y Angelina, a quienes habían visto salir del Gran Comedor en dirección a los jardines. Atravesaron el Gran Comedor, sorteando las redondeadas mesas iluminadas con farolillos y dejando atrás la escarchada decoración, para encontrarse con unos jardines levemente iluminados por las hadas multicolores que revoloteaban por los setos y rosales. Se introdujeron por los caminos serpenteantes y perdieron de vista a sus presas al tener que dar un rodeo para no encontrarse con Snape. Los encontraron poco después, en una zona levemente iluminada y donde apenas había nadie.

Fred aprovechaba la intimidad para comerle los morros a Angelina a quien no parecía molestarle. Tuvieron que taparse la boca con las manos, para no reír escandalosamente y ser descubiertos.

\- Venga, sácalos – le susurró George.

\- Estoy en ello, ¿vale?

A la hora que George fue a recogerla, le había entregado unos pequeños petardos para que se los guardara en un bolsillo escondido entre los pliegues internos de su vestido. Éste, le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y tenía varias capas de volantes que le abultaban la parte de la falda para darle volumen y era estrecho por el torso, de un color azul precioso. Después de haberle entregado los petardos, George la cogió caballerosamente del brazo y le dijo que estaba preciosa.

\- Aquí tienes.

George cogió uno de los petardos que le ofrecía y se lo lanzó a los pies de su hermano una vez encendido. Nada más explotar, lanzó el siguiente y así con los dos restantes que le quedaban. Angelina apartó a Fred por el susto y este cayó al suelo. Ambos gritaron y patalearon un rato, asustados sin comprender que pasaba, hasta que las risas de ellos los alertaron de donde estaban escondidos.

Nada más ser descubiertos, tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí, huyendo de los maleficios que Angelina les lanzaba furiosa. Escaparon dentro del castillo y llegaron al cuarto piso, donde se asomaron a uno de los grandes ventanales para mirar los jardines que habían dejado atrás.

\- Creo que tengo el pelo chamuscado – dijo George mientras sujetaba uno de sus pelirrojos mechones para intentar verlo –. Uno de esos maleficios me ha pasado rozando la cabeza.

\- Déjame ver – George se agachó a su altura para dejar que le mirara el pelo –. No tienes nada, exagerado.

\- ¿Exagerado yo? ¿No has visto como se ha puesto Angelina? Las mujeres dais verdadero miedo cuando os enfadáis.

\- Entonces ya sabrás que no conviene enfurecernos.

\- ¿Y qué interés tendría la vida si no lo hiciera?

\- Lo que tú digas – contestó rodando los ojos y fijó su vista en la ventana.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, pero George no es de los que son capaces de permanecer callados mucho tiempo.

\- Ginny me contó que ayer te desmayaste de nuevo.

\- Sí, en su cuarto. Estábamos eligiendo qué collar se pondría para hoy.

George asintió sin decir nada, mirando también por la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Avril se encogió de hombros en una actitud despreocupada.

\- Lo mejor que puedo. Mi abuela dice que todavía no me he hecho a la idea. Si ella lo dice, supongo que es cierto.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuándo…?

\- Ni idea. Lo mismo podría desaparecer ahora mismo, que dentro de treinta años.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? – George la miró como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Sip – ella seguía hablando despreocupadamente.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Unos alumnos de Ravenclaw, cruzaron por el pasillo en dirección a su Sala Común. Avril se preguntó en que estaría pensando el muchacho para estar tan callado.

\- Si fueras a desaparecer en este preciso instante... – Avril posó su vista sobre él, intrigada por lo que estuviese por decir - ¿Qué lamentarías no haber hecho?

\- Mmm… No sé. No lo he pensado mucho. ¿Hay algo que debería lamentar?

\- Vamos, no me digas que no te daría lastima no haber logrado hacer algo antes de que desaparezcas.

\- Técnicamente, los que desapareceréis sois vosotros…

\- Detalles sin importancia – interrumpió –. Algo como… no sé, cosas que se hacen por primera vez: terminar en Hogwarts, montar sobre un dragón, estar presente el día en que por fin Snape tenga el pelo limpio…

\- Dar el primer beso – añadió a la lista.

\- Dar el primer beso… espera – George la miró sorprendido - ¿Nunca has besado a nadie?

\- No. ¿Por qué te extraña?

\- Porque estás como una veela.

Avril rió con la comparación, pensando en lo absurdo que sonaba.

\- No te rías, lo digo de verdad – dijo él serio –. Sigo sin creerme que no hayas besado a ningún chico.

\- Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con tu hermano y con Harry pasa factura.

\- No importa, tiene fácil solución.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que no voy a permitir que hagas un viaje al pasado sin nunca haber besado a nadie. De hecho, no pasa de esta noche. Si tú quieres, por supuesto.

Avril sintió que enrojecía por lo que George parecía estar sugiriendo. No fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. Al ver su azoramiento, George sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía que la hizo avergonzarse aun más si cabe. Se agachó para quedar a su misma altura, frente a ella, pero no la tocó ni hizo el intento de acercarse más.

\- ¿Tratas de competir con el color de mi pelo? – susurró sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Imbécil.

El chico rió con suavidad y su aliento se entremezcló con el de ella. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, George acortó la distancia dándole un casto beso en los labios. Se separó de ella tan solo un segundo y volvió a besarla, esta vez en profundidad. Pasó una mano por su nuca y la otra por la cintura acercándola a él. Fue un beso pausado, tranquilo y de una dulzura inexplicable.

Por lo tanto, no podía decirse que el beso de Sirius le viniese de nuevas. Ni siquiera era el segundo o el tercero que le daban. Aún así, cuando el Merodeador se separó de ella y le miró con una sonrisa triunfal, no pudo evitar la subida de color en su rostro.

Los labios de Sirius fueron suaves y delicados, pero no podían compararse a ningunos otros. Le recordaron al viento, llegaba fuerte y dominante, arrasando con todo y llevándose hasta lo que no sabías que poseías hasta ese instante y después desaparecía de la misma forma en la que llegó. Tuvo un efecto de posesión sobre ella, sin pedir permiso o consentimiento, solo cogía lo que le pertenecía. Pero todo con delicadeza. Un contraste imposible.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Cuando se le pasó el estupor, Avril se llevó las manos a la boca de un sobresalto colorada como una manzana, sin poder creerlo todavía. Tiró la silla al suelo con un gran estruendo cuando se levantó, y los chicos solo atinaron a dar un paso atrás, asustados por cómo se desarrollaran las cosas.

\- Avril…

Antes de que Sirius dijera algo más, la puerta de la clase se abrió, dando paso a Frank que se quedó parado en el umbral, viéndolo todo.

\- Pero bueno. ¿Todavía estáis así? – Frank no notaba la tensión que había en el ambiente, solo se centraba en que el aula no estaba terminada de limpiar –. Sois cinco personas, cinco. No puedo creer que os cueste tanto encargaros de una sola clase.

\- Verás Frank, es que… - empezó Remus, pero no se le ocurría ninguna escusa para justificarse en esos momentos. Apenas podía creer todavía lo que acababa de ver.

Avril reaccionó en ese preciso instante. Quiso golpearse contra la pared por lo poco espabilada que era en ocasiones. Deseando acabar ya con todo y no ver más las caras de los que allí estaban durante lo que quedaba de día, sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo que comenzó a limpiarlo todo, ante la estupefacta mirada de los chicos.

\- ¡Ea, ya está! – sentenció con algo de genio -. Todo limpio. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Frank frunció en entrecejo en desacuerdo.

\- Dije claramente que…

\- Nada de magia, te oí perfectamente. Pero ya estoy harta – Avril levantó la silla del suelo y después rodeó la mesa para acercarse a la puerta, donde estaba Frank -. Hemos hecho las paces, ya no estamos enfadados y la clase está limpia. ¿Puedo irme ya? – marcó las últimas palabras con fuerza, haciendo especial énfasis en el "ya".

\- Claro – Frank no fue capaz de llevarle la contraria, por lo que se apartó de la puerta y ella salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la clase - ¿Qué le habéis hecho ahora?

\- ¡Ha sido él! – los tres señalaron al mismo tiempo a Sirius, que se sintió traicionado por todos.

...

En cuanto Avril entró en el cuarto, Lily supo que algo había ocurrido. Su cara no expresaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaba clarísimo que tenía la mente en otro sitio. Mary y Marlene no se encontraban en el cuarto y dio gracias por ello, ya que de ese modo, podría interrogarla sin problemas.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita y le hizo un hueco a Avril, diciéndole que se sentara a su lado.

\- Está bien – dijo cuando logró que se sentara con ella –. Ni se te ocurra dejarte nada en el tintero. Escúpelo todo.

\- Te dejaría el edredón hecho un asco si así lo hiciera – bromeó, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

\- Avril.

\- Vale. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

\- ¿Ni a Mary o Marlene?

\- Nadie, Lily.

Ella hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca con una cremallera y tirar la llave lejos, así que Avril se lo contó todo con pelos y señales, desde que se los encontró en la puerta de la clase, hasta que salió por la misma.

\- ¿Qué te ha besado? – gritó Lily sobreexcitada.

Brincó sobre la cama sin poder creérselo, enfadada y emocionada a partes iguales.

\- Sí. Deja de gritar y estate quieta – Avril tiró de su brazo para sentarla de nuevo en la cama y que no se moviera, riendo de su forma de actuar.

Se preguntó si ella también se había puesto así cuando escuchó sobre el primer beso de Hermione con Krum o cuando ella le contó el propio con George. Sí, sí que se había puesto así.

\- O sea, ¿qué te ha dado tu primer beso? – preguntó inquieta, sin poder aguantar las ganas– Es una lástima, merecías a alguien mejor.

\- No, no ha sido mi primer beso – contestó riendo todavía.

Lily la miró sorprendida y una sonrisa gatuna se extendió por su redondeada cara.

\- Con que no ha sido el primero, ¿eh? – se llevó una mano a la barbilla y la acarició distraída –. Avril Grimm, eres una caja de sorpresas. La de cosas que me estoy enterando hoy. Vamos, habla.

\- El primero fue… - Avril decidió variar un poco las fechas, ya que no quedaría bien decir "hace cuatro años" – fue en las navidades del año pasado no, el anterior.

\- Eso fue antes de…

\- Sí. George, el hermano de uno de mis mejores amigos me invitó al baile de la fiesta de Navidad – Avril le contó como sucedió todo, modificando la historia para que no supiera nada sobre su viaje y Lily la escuchaba sin perderse una sola palabra.

Cuando acabó su relato la pelirroja estaba que se subía por las paredes. Apenas era capaz de permanecer sentada y no paraba de hacerle preguntas, una detrás de otra.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Empezasteis a salir? - preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- No – ella pareció decepcionada –. Solo éramos amigos y solo fue un beso. Ambos sabíamos lo que había y no había amor del tipo romántico entre nosotros.

\- Vaya, esperaba algo más – dijo Lily más apagada – ¿Solo hubo ese?

\- Bueno, un mes más tarde – un año en realidad – ese mismo chico me invitó con los alumnos del equipo de Quidditch y algunos alumnos más, a jugar a la botella.

\- Nooo… - dijo sin creerlo.

\- Sí – contestó con una gran sonrisa –. Acabé besando al capitán del equipo Oliver – omitió el apellido adrede.

\- Pero ellos eran mayores que tú, ¿no? Tenías… cuánto, ¿trece?

\- Sí. Pero ellos solo eran unos dos años mayor. Y George dijo que les faltaba una chica y que yo era perfecta para participar.

\- No puedo creer que tuviera la cara de pedírtelo así – Lily estaba algo sonrojada.

\- Sí bueno, no es que él o su hermano tuvieran vergüenza alguna.

\- ¿El que era tu amigo?

\- No, me refería a su gemelo, que también era amigo mío, pero no me refería a él, sino al otro.

\- No me estoy enterando – la cara de Lily era de incomprensión total.

Avril rió al notar su confusión.

\- Perdona. Te lo explico de otra forma. Los chicos de los que te estoy hablando son siete hermanos en total.

\- ¿Siete? – Avril rió al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

\- Sí. El hermano menor tenía mi edad, Ron. Junto con Harry y Hermione, eran mis mejores amigos – en esos momentos los recordaba con un cariño inmenso –. Fred y George eran gemelos y dos años mayores. Les encantaba gastar bromas y cada vez que podía, me unía a ellos en alguna de esas.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué te llevas tan bien con los cuatro cabezotas esos.

\- Puede ser – Avril se tumbó bocarriba en la cama.

\- ¿Y eran todo chicos?

\- Casi. La más pequeña era una niña. Ginny era un año menor.

\- Ya veo. Parecen unas personas fantásticas.

\- Sí… Te habrían caído bien, ¿sabes?

\- Seguro que sí – Lily notó que la conversación estaba girando a un punto delicado, por lo que decidió que era suficiente por ese día –. Bueno, entonces… Aún no me has dicho como besa Sirius.

Avril se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, repentinamente avergonzada de nuevo y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Avril había fantaseado, al igual que Ginny y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, también Hermione, con cómo sería ser besada por el guapísimo Sirius Black. Como bien se ha mencionado, fantaseaba. Era una simple ilusión la cual nunca creyó llegar a ver cumplida. Si pudiera contárselo a alguna de las dos, no darían crédito. Ya que ninguna estaba, le soltó todas las sensaciones que Sirius le había producido a Lily.

\- No sabía que podían sentirse tantas cosas por un solo beso – dijo Lily en plan graciosillo.

Avril le tiró un cojín que tenía cerca, pero falló y ambas estuvieron riendo tontamente durante un rato. Cuando se les pasó, Lily se puso momentáneamente seria y le dijo:

\- Avril… - empezó con tino - Dime que no sientes nada por Sirius, que el beso ha sido para ti solo eso, un beso.

Avril se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándola con una ceja alzada, extrañada por el cambio repentino.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Viene a que Sirius no es hombre de una sola chica. Ya lo he visto con varias y no tiene reparos en dejar a una para irse con otra de un día para otro – la voz de Lily sonaba realmente preocupada por ella -. No quiero que acabe haciéndote daño.

Avril sonrió con dulzura, enternecida por su desasosiego. Lily era una chica realmente fantástica y se daba cuenta que le había hecho muchísima falta a Harry su presencia. El chico había heredado muchas de las cualidades de su madre y se parecían más de lo que la gente suponía al ver el aspecto tan similar que compartía con James.

\- No te preocupes, Lily – tranquilizó -. No estoy enamorada de Sirius, ni tampoco me creo que vaya a jurarme amor eterno. Es más posible que el oro de un Leprechaun sea verdadero antes de que eso ocurra.

Lily sonrió más aliviada y ambas chicas se abrazaron. Poco después entraron Mary y Marlene al cuarto y dejaron el tema de lado.

...

Varios días más tarde, Sirius se acercó a ella que se encontraba sentada en la Sala Común al lado de Lily que hacía sus deberes de transformaciones. Se la veía realmente aburrida, con un grueso libro en las manos, leyendo una información que su pelirroja amiga le había pedido contrastar.

\- Avril, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir? – preguntó Sirius con gravedad.

Preocupada por el tono de voz que había usado, Avril se levantó de inmediato y dejó a Lily con sus cosas, la cual fulminó a Sirius avisándole de andarse con cuidado. Se la llevó fuera de la Sala y Avril tuvo que caminar detrás de él a marchas forzadas. Bajaron hasta los jardines y la condujo en dirección al lago, todo eso sin decir ni "mu" en ningún momento.

Antes de llegar, Sirius frenó en seco y Avril tuvo que hacer malabarismos para no chocar contra él. Aquel sábado había amanecido encapotado de nubes, pero todavía no había soltado una gota de lluvia. Estaban a medio camino del lago y Sirius parecía nervioso y apurado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? – preguntó de sopetón.

La pregunta la dejó en blanco. Se quedó callada durante un momento, pensando a qué podía referirse, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

\- Nada – respondió -. ¿Hay algo que deba pasarme?

\- Por favor, no empecemos con los juegos que siempre os traéis las mujeres – entonces usó una voz aguda que simulaba a la de una mujer –. "No me pasa nada, aunque si tú crees que es así por algo será" o "Ya sabes lo que me pasa". Pues no, no tengo ni idea. Si te has puesto así por un simple beso, pues lo siento, ¿vale? No pensé que te molestaría tanto.

\- No termino de enterarme del todo de lo que va esto - dijo Avril una vez supo que no iba a hablar más -, pero si a lo que te refieres es a lo del beso del otro día no estoy enfadada.

\- Oh, sí, claro que lo estás – siguió farfullando -. No te hagas la inocente ahora, porque llevas todos estos días enfurruñada sin dirigirme la palabra tan siquiera.

\- Te estoy diciendo que no, Sirius. De verdad que no estoy enfadada.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas? – preguntó acusador.

\- ¡Es que no te estoy evitando Sirius! – exclamó ya cansada de aquel juego.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó en igual tono-. Cada vez que nos vemos de lejos me giras la cara y te pones a hablar con quien sea que tengas al lado. Me evitas si nos encontramos de frente o…

\- Espera un segundo – cortó de pronto -. Yo no hago nada de eso.

\- Sí que lo…

\- No, Sirius. No te equivoques – ahora la iba a escuchar a ella -. Para empezar, si giraba la cabeza, era porque estaba en una conversación mucho antes de que tú llegaras y como comprenderás, sería de muy mala educación que dejara a esa persona a medias, solo para ir en busca tuya – antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella continuó -. Y en cuanto a lo de que te evito, estás muy equivocado. Eras tú el que siempre acababa tomando una dirección totalmente opuesta.

\- ¡Porque sabía que estabas enfadada! – Avril lo miró con una ceja alzada y pareció perder algo del ímpetu y la energía que traía al principio –. Prefería marcharme antes de que montaras una escena en medio de un pasillo o algo.

\- Estás completamente equivocado, ¿te das cuenta?

Sirius se quedó callado por un momento, con la mirada fija en ella, tratando de ver si era cierto lo que le decía.

\- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada?

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ni un poquito? – Sirius hizo el gesto con la mano al mismo tiempo, poniendo el índice y el pulgar muy cerquita.

\- No – repitió.

Entonces Sirius la miró confundido, sin terminar de entenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Avril no tuvo más opción que estallar en carcajadas. Al chico no le quedó de otra más que esperar a que terminara de reírse.

\- Sirius, solo fue un beso. Tampoco es como si me fueras arrebatado un brazo.

\- Pero no es lo común – dijo al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza. Luego calló en la cuenta de algo -. ¿Cómo que solo ha sido un beso?

Avril volvió a estallar en otra tanda de carcajadas. Aquello la superaba con creces.

\- Quiero decir, saliste corriendo de la clase. No pudo ser solo un beso – continuó diciendo mientras ella seguía a lo suyo.

\- Me pilló completamente por sorpresa y me puse nerviosa – Avril se encogió de hombros ya más calmada -. Me dio bastante vergüenza en aquel momento y no supe reaccionar. Pero ya te digo que no me enfadaré por algo así.

\- Ya – Sirius aún no podía creerlo del todo.

Parecía hasta decepcionado por la falta de reacción de ella y Avril trató de no volver a reírse por ello. De repente, la expresión del moreno cambió a la que era habitual en él, la sonrisa marca registrada Sirius Black.

\- Acabas de admitir que te puse nerviosa.

\- Eres incorregible, hombre – suspiró resignada y negándose a admitirlo de nuevo.

\- Y que además te dio vergüenza.

\- Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. – decidió cambiar el tema, para que no siguiera chinchándola de nuevo - ¿Solo me has traído aquí por eso?

\- Sí – contestó -. Y bueno, también porque estoy aburrido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con James y Remus? – pasaba olímpicamente de preguntar por Peter.

Sirius decidió que era un buen momento para dramatizar, así que puso el grito en el cielo al recordarle que al día siguiente había partido de Quidditch y por lo tanto James estaba entrenando como si la vida le fuera en ello. Remus se había llevado a Peter a la biblioteca para ayudarle con los deberes y tratar de que avanzara algo de materia.

\- Comprendo.

\- No, ahora mismo no comprendes nada. Todavía estás eclipsada por mi beso – Sirius mantenía su sonrisa en la cara.

\- Eres un egocéntrico narcisista.

\- Sé que me dices eso para ocultar tu deseo por mí. No seas vergonzosa y admítelo abiertamente, no voy a juzgarte.

\- Como no cierres la boca, voy a mandarte a paseo.

\- Hagamos algo mejor. Paseemos juntos.

Entonces Sirius le tendió el brazo como todo un noble, haciendo gala de toda la educación recibida por la familia Black durante años y Avril no pudo negarse. Se agarró al brazo y él los condujo bordeando el lago y acercándose a los límites del bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Te permito hacer otra a parte de la que acabas de realizar – contestó divertida.

\- Genial, me ha tocado la lotería – dijo sarcástico, sacándole una risotada a la chica –. Se lo has contado a Evans, ¿verdad? Lo del beso.

\- Ay, mira que eres pesadito. Sí, se lo he contado.

\- ¿Por eso me ha mirado así antes en la Sala Común?

\- Que perspicaz.

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de reír con fuerza.

\- Estás en guardia, ¿eh?

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – preguntó con un gracioso mohín.

\- Supongo que mía.

\- Supones bien.

Volvieron a estar en silencio. El tiempo era frio y no había nadie tan loco como ellos para salir a dar un paseo afuera. Tenían para ellos solos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Desde allí eran capaces de escuchar los gritos del equipo de Quidditch, que entrenaba al lado opuesto del castillo, muy lejos de donde ellos dos se encontraban.

\- Cuéntame algo Avril – Sirius rompió con la calma que se había instaurado.

\- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó ella alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

El chico se encogió de hombros, algo inseguro de si decírselo o no.

\- No sé, cuéntame cosas sobre tu vida allí, al otro lado del charco – Sirius no apartó los ojos de los de ella, pendiente de todo tipo de reacción que pudiera tener.

Con un suspiro Avril volvió su atención al camino y con una sonrisa empezó a contar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- En mi anterior colegio, había dos chicos y una chica, que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos. Eran algo así como James, Remus y Peter lo son para ti – Sirius tan solo asintió, con miedo a que parara de hablar si la interrumpía -. Hermione era la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación con diferencia. Se pasaba el día encerrada en la biblioteca, enterrada entre una montaña de libros, cuando no la metíamos en algún problema del cual tuviera que sacarnos.

\- Lo mismo que hace Remus con nosotros – no pudo evitar decir Sirius.

Avril sonrió en respuesta y asintió conforme.

\- Así es. Si te digo la verdad, creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiese vivido tantos años de no ser por ella.

A Sirius le extrañó un poco aquella expresión temporal que le pareció tan larga, pero no quiso decir nada para no romper la concentración de la chica.

\- Ronald era el tipo más increíble de todos. Su familia es realmente numerosa. Siete hermanos ni más ni menos – le contó con gracia.

\- ¿Siete? – preguntó con horror – Santa Morgana, yo querría suicidarme si tuviera tantos hermanos. Con uno ya me viene largo a veces.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? – Avril quiso aprovechar el momento para poder conseguir información que poder usar más adelante.

\- Sí, pero ahora estamos hablando de ti. Continua.

\- Está bien. Pero después te toca a ti – avisó -. Lo que decía, Ronald proviene de una familia numerosa y realmente maravillosa. Todos se hacían de querer, aunque a veces quisiéramos mandar a Percy con los trolls. Ronald era la persona más leal que había conocido nunca. Se convirtió en el hermano de Harry casi desde el principio y aunque tuvieron sus diferencias en más de una ocasión, jamás le deseó ningún mal. Toda la familia lo acogió a pesar de que no tuvieran mucho para compartir.

\- Vaya, se parece bastante a la situación que tenemos James y yo.

\- ¿Sabes Sirius? Si sigues hablando de esa forma tan inconclusa y misteriosa, vamos a tener que cambiar el tema de conversación a ti.

\- Ni hablar, siento muchísima curiosidad por lo que estás contando. Te prometo que después te contaré algo sobre mí. Es lo justo, ¿no?

\- De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

El viento comenzó a soplar con algo más de fuerza pero no les importó. Avril se apretujó más contra Sirius, para que el frio no la calara y este la sujetó con fuerza contra él.

\- Harry fue el que desde el principio nos movió a todos. Es un chico realmente especial que ha tenido una infancia muy difícil por culpa de…

Avril tragó saliva con dificultad, pensando que tal vez estaba hablando demasiado ya. Estaba hablando con el padrino de su futuro mejor amigo. Le estaba contando datos de personas que él llegaría a conocer en algún momento y les podría repercutir en el transcurso de los hechos.

\- Por culpa de… - repitió Sirius, animándola a continuar al ver que se quedaba callada.

\- Hay un grupo que sigue los mismos ideales sangrepura que esa persona de la que hablamos aquel día. Harry quedó huérfano por culpa del líder de ese grupo – se dijo a si misma que ya encontraría la forma de hacer que Sirius se olvidara de todo aquello a su debido momento, pero por si acaso, trató de no revelar mucho más - pasó toda su infancia con unos tíos que no le querían, sin saber que era mago.

\- Pero eso no es justo.

\- No, no lo es. De hecho, nada de lo que ha vivido es justo – decidió buscar algo que animara la conversación, de modo que pasó a contarle algo distinto -. ¿Recuerdas lo que le conté a Lily aquella noche?

\- Sí, - contestó el con seriedad - ¿qué parte exactamente?

\- La de que mi padre era muggle – él asintió recordando eso y Avril sonrió -. Era policía.

\- Policía – repitió Sirius sin estar seguro de lo que eso era.

Avril rió con suavidad y el chico se alegró de que al menos no llorara nada más recordar todo aquello. Estaba empezando a sentirse mal por hacer iniciado la conversación.

\- Algo así como los Aurores en nuestro mundo – explicó ella.

\- Guao, eso sí que es impresionante – dijo realmente sorprendido.

\- Sí bueno, su cargo no era tan alto, pero es para que te hagas una idea. A donde quiero llegar, es que yo vivía con mi padre en una calle completamente muggle y de vez en cuando, nos íbamos una temporada a casa de mi abuela, en una zona más mágica. Cuando estaba en la casa de mi padre, siempre le pedía que me llevara a la de los tíos de Harry en verano para ir a verle – Avril narraba todo esto con una sonrisa en la cara y Sirius la escuchaba de igual forma -. Sus tíos son unos muggles absolutos y odian todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, por lo que no me querían permitir que entrara a verlo o él saliera de casa para encontrarse con "otra rara que no era de fiar".

\- ¿En serio te llamaban así? – preguntó indignado.

\- Sí, aunque lo que ellos opinaran nunca me importó – le respondió.

\- Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Podías encontrarte con Harry o no?

\- Por supuesto que sí. No iba a permitir que unos simples muggles me impidieran ver a mi mejor amigo.

\- Así se habla, nena.

\- Ya hablaremos tú y yo más adelante sobre el "nena" ese – le dijo con una ligera mueca de molestia -. Mi padre, utilizaba su poder como policía para que me permitieran verle. Les amenazaba con denunciarlos a los Servicios Sociales o multarles con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en el momento y ellos nunca pudieron negarse ya que todo con lo que les amenazaba tenía respaldo jurídico.

\- De verdad que a veces eres como Remus. No sabes la de veces que he necesitado un diccionario para poder comprenderlo.

Ambos rieron con la broma. Avril le explicó mejor lo que quiso decir y le contó las cosas que hacían cuando se iba a casa de Harry: amenazar a su primo Dudley con magia, jugar con la lechuza, escribir cartas conjuntas a los demás para que supieran que habían estado juntos, fastidiar los intentos de su tía (de la cual no dijo el nombre) de espiar a los vecinos, o conseguir que su tío se golpeara él mismo en la cara mientras dormía haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma.

\- Los echo mucho de menos – dijo alicaída -. Su cariño y sus abrazos. Los paseos montada a caballito sobre Ronald, o despertar en la cama de Hermione las noches que hacía mucho frio. Echo de menos la tímida sonrisa de Harry y su mano sujetando la mía cuando me ponía nerviosa por algo.

Caminaron un par de pasos en silencio, meditando la profundidad de sus palabras. Había mucho dolor en ellas, pero dejaban entrever el gran amor que sentía por sus amigos.

\- Bueno, ¿sabes qué? – dijo Sirius de repente con naturalidad -. A partir de ahora yo me encargo de eso.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó atónita.

\- Así es. A partir de ahora, te daré un enorme abrazo cada vez que te vea. Y puedo obligar a James a que te de un paseo a caballito, o mejor, sobre su escoba. Y en cuanto a lo de dormir… que sepas que en mi cama siempre habrá un hueco para ti – dijo insinuante con una sonrisa que prometía más de lo que decía.

Avril estalló en carcajadas seguido de Sirius. Estar con él, era no durar más de cinco minutos triste y eso le encantaba. Era como un soplo de aire fresco que siempre le levantaba la moral, fuera en la situación que fuera.

\- Me parece perfecto. Aunque no es necesario que me abraces en todo momento y en cuanto a lo de dormir contigo, creo que esperaré a la noche de bodas.

\- Me partes el corazón, Grimm – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Estaban justo en medio de la conversación, cuando el tiempo dijo que ya era suficiente y dejó caer toda el agua que no había soltado a lo largo del día. Al notar las primeras gotas, tomaron rumbo al castillo a paso rápido, pero no les dio tiempo a andar diez metros, cuando comenzó a caer el diluvio universal.

Sirius la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para llevarla al lugar techado más cercano. La cabaña de Hagrid. A pesar de ir corriendo, el agua los caló hasta la ropa interior y para cuando llegaron a la puerta, estaban más mojados que una criatura del lago.

Sirius tocó con fuerza dos veces en la puerta y comenzó a estrujarse la túnica y todo aquello que pudiera ser estrujado.

\- Sería capaz de llenar una piscina con el agua que sale de mi ropa – comentó Sirius antes de volver a tocar a la puerta, viendo que no se habría. - ¡Hagrid, abre! ¡Soy Sirius!

Avril tiritaba no solo de frío sino también de emoción. No había sabido inventar ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena para acercarse a la cabaña del semi-gigante y la última vez que intentó, este había salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts y no se encontraba allí.

\- Hagrid es el guardabosques del castillo. Debes de haberlo visto rondando por ahí en las fiestas o algunas comidas, no es muy fácil de ocultar – explicó Sirius sin notar el turbamiento de Avril.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de repente, revelando tras ella el enorme cuerpo del semi-gigante. Avril no pudo esconder la sonrisa de alegría que se le pegó en el rostro. Era incapaz de ocultarla, por lo que se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela mientras fingía hacerlas entrar en calor con su aliento. Los ojos negros de Hagrid, casi ocultos por la enorme mata de pelo que enmarcaba su cara, se abrieron de sorpresa al verlos frente a su puerta.

\- ¡Pero si es Sirius Black! – exclamó Hagrid con un toque de alegría - ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño granuja? No me digas que te han castigado con la que está cayendo.

\- Pero bueno Hagrid, ¿tan mala opinión tienes de mi, que crees que estoy aquí por un castigo?

\- N-no, claro que no – Hagrid se fijó mejor en el aspecto que presentaban los dos y rápidamente se hizo a un lado para que pasaran -. Vamos, entrad dentro. ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? – al notar que la pregunta podía entenderse como grosera, rápidamente aclaró -. No es que me moleste, me alegra tener visitas, pero me extraña que vengáis con este temporal.

\- Nos ha pillado dando un paseo y tu casa era la más cercana – explicó Sirius acercándose a la chimenea.

Una vez al lado, se quitó el abrigo empapado y lo colocó en una percha. Entonces se puso a sacudirse el pelo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez, salpicando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

\- Deja de hacer eso Sirius, pareces un perro – riñó Avril –. Lo estás poniendo todo perdido.

\- Que sepas que lo considero un halago – respondió lanzando en su dirección una sonrisa perruna como ninguna.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta – dijo Hagrid detrás de ella –. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, un placer.

\- ¿Todo eso? – preguntó con picardía Sirius -. Pensé que solo eras el guardabosques – chinchó.

\- No soy solo el guardabosques, ya te lo he contado miles de veces, renacuajo.

\- No soy un renacuajo, ¿me has visto al lado de ella? – se puso a su lado, para que notara la diferencia de altura –. Le saco casi una cabeza.

Hagrid rió con energía y le dio una ligera palmada a Sirius en la espalda que casi le hace escupir los pulmones por la boca. Avril no pudo evitar carcajearse al verlo. Lo tenía merecido, por pasarse de listo.

\- Soy Avril Grimm, es un placer Hagrid – le tendió la mano y Hagrid se la sacudió con "delicadeza", lo que quiere decir que no le dislocó el brazo de milagro.

\- Igualmente, pero vamos niña, acércate al fuego. Y tú también Sirius. Vais a coger una pulmonía – Hagrid se dirigió a lo que era la cocina y se puso a trastear en la alacena -. ¿Queréis un té? Ayer hice unos pasteles buenísimos, aun están tiernos.

" _Permíteme dudarlo_ " pensó con gracia Avril. Aun no se le había borrado la sonrisa y estaba cerca del fuego, al lado de Sirius, con una inexplicable sensación de euforia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – susurró Sirius.

\- ¿A mí? Nada.

\- Pero si parece que fuera tu cumpleaños de lo inquieta que estás. No sabía que te gustara tanto el frio.

Avril rió con fuerza. No es que le pareciera realmente gracioso, pero estaba tan contenta de ver de nuevo a Hagrid, que apenas tenía forma para expresarlo.

\- Sí Hagrid, me encantaría – dijo ella en voz alta, respondiendo a la pregunta que les hizo antes el semi-gigante.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir – volvió a decirle Sirius en un susurro y con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Supo que tenía razón, pero en esos momentos se creía capaz de comerse toda la comida que le pusiera por delante.

\- Muy bien, el té está casi listo. Sentaros que enseguida os lo traigo – entonces Hagrid les tendió a cada uno una gruesa manta -. Para que no cojáis frio.

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos al unísono.

\- Está cambiando el clima. Estos años está haciendo más frio de lo normal – Hagrid colocó la tetera y las galletas en la mesa.

Nada más tomar asiento, Sirius fue derribado por un enorme perro jabalinero de color negro. El chico acabó pataleando al tiempo que reía, recibiendo los lametazos amistosos del animal. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, Sirius se quedó sentado en el suelo, intentando calmarlo un poco.

\- Vale, vale Fang. Tranquilo – Sirius trataba de detener el avance de aquella lengua hacia sus orejas –. Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿verdad grandullón?

Avril veía con una sonrisa como Sirius acariciaba y sujetaba bajo el brazo la cabeza de Fang. Entonces el animal trataba de escapar del agarre y volvía a abalanzarse sobre él.

\- Muy bien Fang, es suficiente – Hagrid llegó con más pasteles y tomó asiento junto a Avril –. Es todavía un cachorro y tiene muchísima energía – explicó a Avril-. Le cogió un gran cariño a Sirius desde el principio. No te dará miedo ¿verdad?

\- Oh no, para nada. De hecho adoro a los perros – contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Desde su posición en el suelo, Sirius observó a Avril con atención, interesado por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Fang se escapó definitivamente de sus brazos para presentarse a Avril y ésta lo recibió encantada, acariciándolo tras las orejas y agarrando la cabeza a puñados mientras le hacía carantoñas.

\- Y dime Sirius, ¿dónde te has dejado a James? – preguntó interesado Hagrid.

\- Está entrenando para el partido de mañana – contestó sentándose en la mesa y colocándose bien la manta sobre los hombros. – Por cierto Hagrid, tu perro es un traidor, me ha abandonado por una mujer.

Efectivamente, Fang había optado por dejar la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Avril, quien lo acariciaba distraída mientras bebía del té.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde en la cabaña con Hagrid, tratando de mascar las galletas (al final Avril solo fue capaz de comer una), y charlando de criaturas mágicas, mayormente. Cuando la lluvia pareció disminuir, Sirius y Avril marcharon de la cabaña y la chica prometió volver a visitarlo en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

...

* * *

Holi, holiiii! Sorpresa sorpresita! Realmente no tenía pensado subir este capítulo hoy, tan pronto, pero es que he recibido un aluvión de comentarios que me han animado mucho a hacerlo (no en esta plataforma, sino en otra donde también estoy subiendo la historia, y como las llevo a la par, pues también la subo aquí). Así que aquí tenéis el capítulo.

Animaos a comentar, que no muerdo y vuestros reviews me ayudan y alegran mucho. Quiero saber qué os parece, lo bueno y lo malo. Quiero dudas si las hay y especulaciones. Quiero de todo, así que tomaos un unos minutos para dejar un comentario que no se tarda tanto y es gratis, XD.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a esos lectores fijos y que siempre comentan.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	19. Chapter 19

**La primavera ha llegado. Parte I.**

El partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, lo ganaron los leones después de siete horas de juego intenso. La fiesta que le siguió en la Sala Común, fue tan grande, que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que ir a mandarlos a sus cuartos prohibiendo fiestas en la Sala hasta nuevo aviso.

Por ello al día siguiente que coincidía ser lunes 10 de marzo, el cumpleaños de Remus tuvo que celebrarse en el cuarto de los chicos. Estaban invitados todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, pero los prefectos mandaron a los de primero, segundo y tercero a sus respectivas habitaciones. Avril había sido avisada aquella misma mañana.

Saliendo de desayunar del Gran Comedor en dirección a los invernaderos, Sirius la abordó por detrás, dejando caer su peso sobre la espalda de ella.

\- Avriill… - la nombró con pereza.

\- ¡Aparta Sirius, que vas a tirarme! – ella se había encorvado un poco por el peso extra que él suponía.

Nada más verlo, Lily acudió a su rescate apartándolo a manotazos. Avril se percató que varias de las chicas que salían del comedor, la miraban con cierto resquemor. Supuso que por la cercanía que tenía con el Black.

\- ¡Solo estaba abrazándote! – exclamó ofendido.

\- Eso no es abrazar, es aplicar peso extra sin necesidad – dijo Avril con cierta ironía en la voz.

\- La próxima vez lo haré bien, lo prometo.

\- Mejor que no haya próxima vez, Black – increpó Lily. – Aléjate de ella.

Lily había agarrado a Avril y la abrazaba protectoramente. La había obligado a contarle todo lo que pasó desde que se marcharon el sábado de la Sala Común, y Lily estaba convencida de que Sirius solo quería aprovecharse de ella.

\- Eso no puedes decidirlo tu Evans.

Lily le gruño algo ininteligible en respuesta que ninguno escuchó.

\- Solo venía a decirte que esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Remus en nuestro cuarto. Y que todas estáis invitadas. Os veo después de la cena.

Y del mismo modo que había aparecido, se fue. A la tarde, después de que acabaran todas las clases, Avril permaneció encerrada en el cuarto, sentada a lo indio con los brazos cruzados en su cama y con una cajita frente a ella. La miraba con concentración.

\- Vas a hacerle un agujero como la sigas mirando así – dijo Lily saliendo del baño con una toalla frotándose el pelo.

\- Es que aun no lo he decidido.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

\- El regalo de Remus.

Lily no dijo nada. De los cuatro chicos, Remus era el que mejor le caía y siempre que no estuviera con los otros tres, se podía hablar con él sin problemas. Aun así, no comprendía por qué se comía tanto la cabeza por un regalo.

\- ¿Vas a sacar el regalo de la caja? – preguntó con escepticismo.

\- No, la caja me proveerá de los materiales si son sencillos de conseguir – todavía no había apartado la mirada de ella.

\- Oh, qué práctico.

\- Si. Ya los modificaré con magia.

\- Mmmm, bueno, pues date prisa que ya mismo es la hora.

\- Te veo con ganas.

Avril desvió la vista de la caja para centrarse en Lily que se arreglaba el pelo frente al espejo. Ella le devolvió la vista a través de este.

\- No tengo ningunas, pero cuanto antes vayamos, antes nos iremos – Avril sonrió ante su respuesta.

\- Sabes que no tienes que venir si no quieres.

\- No pienso dejarte sola con esos… esos…

\- Lily solo es un cumpleaños.

\- … animales – finalizó molesta -. De verdad que no entiendo como los aguantas.

\- Vamos Lily, sabes lo que veo en ellos, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Si te parases a conocerles un poco mejor estoy segura que os llevaríais bien.

\- El problema es que tienen más defectos que virtudes – finalmente decidió recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta.

\- ¿Y por ello no se merecen una oportunidad?

Lily giró y centró sus ojos verdes en ella con una mueca molesta.

\- Les he dado muchas, Avril. Más de las que imaginas. Pero ellos siempre lo echan todo a perder cuando se meten con Severus.

\- Touché.

Avril centró de nuevo su mirada en la caja, tomando una seria decisión. Marlene entró en el cuarto como un huracán y fue corriendo al baño, diciendo algo de que llegaría tarde o quién sabe qué. Avril simplemente desconectó y corrió las cortinas del dosel de la cama, para poder trabajar tranquila.

Tocaron con insistencia la puerta de la habitación. A través de ella, se escuchaba un jaleo inmenso de personas hablando y una estridente música de fondo. Al tercer intento, les abrieron finalmente la puerta dejándoles paso.

Finalmente y por insistencia de Marlene, acudieron las cuatro chicas juntas. Mary se había negado en rotundo hasta el último momento, pero no hay manera de decirle que no a una McKinnon.

La habitación estaba a rebosar. No cabía ni un alfiler en ella. Las camas del cuarto habían desaparecido y solo había una mesa central llena de chucherías y cervezas de mantequilla. Se habían conglomerado en la habitación, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor desde cuarto hasta séptimo. Incluso se podía ver por ahí alguno que otro de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

\- Madre mía la que han montado aquí – dijo Marlene asombrada.

\- No puedo creer que Alice y Frank permitan esto – Lily parecía indignada.

\- Yo creo que son los que mejor se lo están pasando - Mary señaló un punto entre la multitud, donde efectivamente, ambos chicos bailaban muy pegados.

Avril rió con ganas de la cara de decepción de Lily. Ella podía llegar a ser muy divertida y bastante permisiva con las fiestas, pero cuando se trataba de algo organizado por los Merodeadores, simplemente se cerraba en banda.

\- Anda, vamos a coger algo de beber – animó Marlene.

Sujetó a Mary del brazo y tiró de ella con insistencia, apartando cuerpos para hacerse sitio. Mary las miró con una muda súplica en la voz, pidiendo que la sacaran de allí. Ellas simplemente le desearon suerte.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó a voz en grito a Lily.

\- No, mejor demos una vuelta primero, a ver quién hay por aquí.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Avril la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para empezar a bordear el cuarto.

\- ¡Evans! – gritó la voz de James a sus espaldas. -¡Avril! Ya se os echaba en falta.

El chico llevaba un vaso en la mano con cerveza de mantequilla en él. Se le veía algo colorado, por el calor de la habitación y porque estaba más contento de la cuenta.

\- James aquí es imposible andar – se quejó la de ojos azules -. Podíais haber invitado a menos gente. Ni siquiera hemos visto al del cumpleaños todavía.

\- La voz se corrió más de la cuenta, ya sabes cómo van estas cosas. Yo ni siquiera os habría visto de no ser por la pelirroja – y con las mismas, le guiñó un ojo a Lily descaradamente.

\- ¿En qué habíamos quedado, Potter? – preguntó frunciendo los labios.

\- ¿Habíamos quedado? Imposible, lo recordaría seguro - sonrió desvergonzado -. Aun estamos a tiempo de tener esa cita. Solo dilo y te llevo donde quieras.

\- Un lugar donde tu presencia no exista – contestó molesta -. Pero sabes que me refería a lo de llamarme pelirroja.

\- ¿Prefieres que te llame cielo? ¿O prefieres princesa? – James se revolvió el pelo con la mano – No, mereces un nombre mejor, dame unos minutos para que lo piense.

\- No te voy a dar nada – levantó la voz Lily ya cansada de sus juegos-. Evans, para ti soy Evans y punto.

\- De acuerdo, solo hasta que encuentre algo mejor.

Con un suspiro frustrado, Lily se fue dando al chico por perdido en busca de Mary y Marlene o alguien con quien conversar no fuera una pérdida de tiempo, dejando a Avril que se las apañara con el chico.

\- Menudo genio se gasta – comentó James viéndola marchar con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, ha sido todo mérito tuyo.

\- Me siento orgulloso – fijó sus ojos castaños en los de ella.

\- Deberías – Avril le sonreía de igual modo. Se lo pasaba bomba cada vez que los escuchaba discutir –. Entonces, ¿dónde está el cumpleañero?

\- ¿Tan pronto piensas desecharme tú también? Debo de estar haciendo algo realmente mal.

Avril rió con ganas ante el comentario. James y Harry podían tener el mismo físico, pero el hijo no demostraba la misma picardía y desenvoltura que el padre ante la vida. Se preguntó si haberlo tenido día a día presente durante toda su infancia, lo habría hecho más relajado y positivo frente a todo. Seguramente sí, pero sería imposible negar que la calma y dulzura de Lily lo habrían suavizado mucho.

\- No James, pero la verdad es que me apetece entregarle su regalo.

\- Eso ya son palabras mayores – James se alzó de puntillas y comenzó a mirar por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos –. Bien, te llevaré con él. Pero antes, hay una parada obligada.

James la sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la mesa del centro. Sus tres amigas habían desaparecido de ella y ya no se las veía por ninguna parte, pero James solo cogió un vaso de cerveza y se lo entregó. No se movieron del sitio hasta asegurarse de que le había dado un buen sorbo.

\- ¿Sabes Avril? Sirius me contó la conversación que tuvisteis el sábado.

\- Ya lo sé.

El chico la miró extrañado, preguntándose como era posible que lo supiera.

\- Vamos, James. Sé que todo lo que le cuente a uno, acabará siendo conocido por los otros tres.

\- A veces da la sensación de que nos conoces mejor que nosotros mismos – Avril solo atinó a sonreír en respuesta -. Bueno, solo quería decirte, en nombre de los cuatro, que puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Eso es un detalle muy bonito, James.

\- No, lo digo en serio Avril – el que se tambaleara de vez en cuando, parecía quitarle algo de veracidad al asunto, pero Avril sabía que lo decía de corazón -. Eres la primera persona por la que hacemos tanto y sin que nos pese. Y estoy dispuesto a pasearte a caballito por los pasillos del castillo y sobre mi escoba, en el momento que quieras.

Avril prorrumpió en carcajadas una vez más, con la risa de James acompañándola. Reía igual que su hijo. No aguantó más y simplemente se colgó del cuello de James para darle un abrazo de oso, como los que anteriormente le daba a Harry. El chico la correspondió al instante y cuando se separaron, Avril le dijo:

\- James Potter, no sabes lo que me alegra oír eso. Vosotros también podéis contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Bien, una vez aclarado, espera aquí, que te traigo a Remus.

\- ¿No ibas a llevarme hasta él? – preguntó encarnando una ceja.

\- No tengo ni idea de donde está y esta parte es un poco menos concurrida – puso una sonrisa traviesa, como diciendo "no quería engañarte, solo charlar contigo"-. Es más fácil moverse uno solo que dos.

Entendiendo el punto de vista del mago, Avril asintió y se apoyó en la pared a su espalda, viendo marchar a James, que tiró toda la cerveza sobre un chico que Avril no conocía. Se dio cuenta de repente, que apenas conocía a nadie.

Antes sabía quién era todo el mundo. Podía decir los nombres de casi la mayoría de chicos y chicas del colegio, ya ni digamos los de su propia casa. Sin embargo, ahora nadie le era conocido. Le sonaban varias caras aquí y allá. Había escuchado los nombres de varias personas que en el futuro tendrían hijos que ella conocería y eso de alguna forma la turbaba.

De igual modo, se había enterado de que Narcissa Black, la futura madre de Draco, había estado en el colegio hasta el curso pasado y Lucius Malfoy hasta el anterior a ese. A veces sentía que tenía las cosas a un tiro de piedra, cuando en realidad se encontraban a millas de distancia.

Hubo algo que le llamó la atención de repente por el rabillo del ojo. Sería imposible no reconocer ese pelo negro y esa actitud altiva, hasta en cierto modo arrogante, que Sirius Black mostraba con descaro. Cuando Avril se fijó mejor, pudo ver que hablaba con una chica alta y de muy buena figura. La reconoció como Sophie, una de las compañeras de cuarto de Alice. Tenía el perlo castaño claro recortado con gracia a la altura del hombro y sus ojos del mismo color, miraban a Sirius como si de un adonis se tratara. En cierto modo lo era y negarlo no serviría para nada.

Con interés observó como Sirius la acorralaba con una sonrisa contra la pared. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en esta, recargando ahí su peso mientras en la otra sujetaba un vaso. Él parecía contarle algo muy gracioso, pero ella no apartaba la vista de sus ojos. Se acercaba a ella cada vez más, hasta que le robó un beso con rapidez. Durante un solo segundo, un pellizco de envidia se instauró en su estómago, pero desapareció tan rápido que llego a pensar que lo había imaginado.

\- Es su nueva conquista – la voz sonó cerca de su oído y Avril giró con rapidez para verle. Podría haber jurado que escuchó un "crack" proveniente de las vértebras de su cuello.

\- Remus – una enorme sonrisa le cubrió el rostro al verlo y él la imitó -. ¿Te ha mandado James?

\- Sí, me dijo que estarías aquí – entonces el licántropo desvió la vista a donde Sirius había empezado una lucha de lenguas con Sophie –. Sirius…

Avril se fijó en la cara del chico y supo lo que estaba pensando nada más verle. Rápidamente decidió aclararlo.

\- No, Remus – el chico la miró intrigado -. No es lo que estás pensando. No estoy enamorada de Sirius y eso – señaló a la pareja – no me molesta en absoluto, si es lo que crees.

Remus la miró con gravedad, claramente pensado que mentía. Estaba claro que no la conocía lo suficiente todavía. Negó con la cabeza, pensando en la mejor forma de explicárselo.

\- De verdad Remus. Le he cogido mucho cariño a Sirius, el mismo que os he cogido a vosotros, pero puedo asegurarte que no llega a ser amor. Ni siquiera encaprichamiento.

Pareció convencerse un poco, pero Avril creyó que no las tenía todas consigo.

\- De todas formas, pronto lo dejarán – dijo Remus, como para dejarlo en claro.

\- Puede ser, entonces buscará a otra. Y después a otra. Y te aseguro, que yo no voy a formar parte de ellas.

El licántropo le sonrió cada vez más convencido y Avril se dijo que ya era suficiente por el momento. El importante aquella noche era Remus. De un salto, se colgó de su cuello y lo obligó a agacharse para poder abrazarlo bien. Remus olía a una mezcla de bosque y un olor muy característico que identificó como el de hombre lobo. El Remus de su tiempo, olía igual y los días que se acercaba la luna llena, ese olor se incrementaba. En contra de lo que se pudiera pensar, era un olor muy atrayente.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Remus – se separó de él con una sonrisa ante el ligero azoramiento del chico.

\- Gracias – dijo correspondiéndole el gesto.

Avril se quitó del cuello una cadena que llevaba escondida bajo la túnica y antes de que Remus pudiera ver de qué se trataba, le sujetó la mano y se la cerró junto al colgante. Avril le sujetó con firmeza la mano con las suyas, impidiendo que pudiera abrirla todavía y ver el contenido. Centró sus orbes azules en los verdes del mago, que la observaban curiosos.

\- Esto, Remus, es mi regalo de cumpleaños – Avril lo miraba con seriedad, preguntándose como se lo tomaría.

\- No tendrías que haberte…

\- No me interrumpas. Ya es lo bastante difícil hablar aquí con tanto ruido – el chico asintió conforme -. Es un amuleto muy especial. La particularidad que tiene, es que le puedes imprimir un poco de la persona que lo regala. Todo esto por supuesto es solo simbólico, pero es una constancia de lo que quiero regalarte – hizo una pausa para comprobar que realmente la estaba escuchando –. Lo que te estoy regalando, Remus Lupin, es un poco de fe.

\- ¿Has dicho fe? – la extrañeza en el tono de su voz y en su rostro eran inequívocos y Avril sonrió con consideración.

\- Sí, eso he dicho. La fe – dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza el agarre de su mano -, es algo que va de la mano junto a la esperanza y que muchas veces se pierde. Y cuando has perdido toda fe, el mundo a tu alrededor se vuelve completamente oscuro y decadente. Pierdes todo el interés por la vida o por lo que esta pueda ofrecerte y, Remus, créeme cuando te digo, que eso no es una posibilidad alentadora. No es algo que quiera para nadie. Por eso, te estoy regalando un poco de fe.

El corazón de Remus latía desbordado. No entendía del todo sus palabras, pero sentía que estaba escuchando algo importante, muy importante y se le estaba escapando. No era capaz de captar toda la esencia de lo que quería decirle y eso le frustraba.

\- No te entiendo – dijo finalmente.

\- No quiero decir que ahora mismo la necesites. Sé que no es así, pero nos adentramos en tiempos difíciles y es fácil consumirse si todo lo que hay a tu alrededor gira en una espiral de incertidumbre y dolor. Solo estoy tratando de decir… - Avril pensó en la mejor forma de explicarse -, que cuando sientas que algo no merece la pena, busques la fe que te estoy entregando.

Finalmente, Avril liberó la mano de Remus y dejó que este viera el colgante. La cadena plateada contenía un dije cuya piedra central asemejaba a una luna en cuarto menguante. Exactamente en la misma fase en la cual se encontraba el verdadero satélite en el cielo nocturno.

Remus palideció considerablemente. La miró con una expresión entre precaución y molestia y Avril no pudo más que sonreír condescendiente. Había elegido la luna, porque era la que marcaba la vida de Remus, la que lo limitaba en cierta manera y podía hacer que perdiera la fe en las personas. Vivir sintiendo que la mayoría te temen y odian por igual, había afectado mucho en la actitud de Remus frente a la vida y creerse un monstruo fue parte de la dificultad que tuvo para encontrar el amor junto a Tonks.

\- Lo he hecho esta misma tarde – dijo Avril notando que el silencio entre ellos se extendía durante demasiado tiempo y no le convenía que Remus sospechara demasiado de todos los conocimientos que ella poseía -. Lo he creado en base a unos materiales más bien comunes. La magia que he empleado para transformarlo no desaparecerá en mucho tiempo. Durará hasta…

\- Hasta el día de tu muerte – completó Remus, entendiendo como lo había creado.

En cursos de transformaciones más avanzados, enseñaban a crear de ciertos objetos, otros completamente distintos, que duraban tanto como durase la vida del creador. Al morir éste, la magia desaparecía, por lo tanto el objeto volvería a su forma original. Era un tipo de magia muy común, pero algo complicada que se enseñaba a partir de sexto.

\- Así es. No me mires así Remus, sabes que tengo más conocimientos de los que aparento – Remus la miraba con una expresión que reflejaba su incertidumbre.

El chico apenas sabía que pensar sobre ella. El misterio que la envolvía, no hacía más que crecer conforme a más la conocían.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

\- Si el "por qué" se refiere a la forma del colgante, es porque la luna cambia, al igual que las personas a lo largo de sus vidas. Ese dije – lo señaló con la cabeza – va cambiando conforme a las fases de la luna que vemos todas las noches. Seguirá menguando hasta desaparecer y luego crecerá progresivamente. Si hubiese puesto un sol, sería más aburrido, siempre tendría la misma forma – Avril sonreía, tratando de darle algo de entusiasmo al momento que se había enfriado un poco. Remus seguía observándola algo serio -. Y vas a ver qué guay cuando haya un eclipse.

\- En realidad, me refería a por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo.

El barullo a su alrededor, casi impide que pueda escuchar las palabras que le dijo. Avril sabía que estaba comenzando a pisar terreno peligroso. Si no se cuidaba, acabaría hundida y enterrada. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó despacio. Sujetó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y lo miró con todo el cariño que fue capaz de reunir.

\- Remus John Lupin. Eres un mago increíblemente inteligente, valiente y leal. Pero un desconfiado también – Remus levantó una ceja como única forma de protesta y dejó que una ligera sonrisa se colara en sus labios -. Te considero un gran amigo, al igual que a Lily, Sirius o James, por ejemplo – esperaba que se le pasara por alto que no había nombrado a Peter -. Habría hecho algo como esto por cualquiera y si te he entregado este regalo a ti, es porque confío en que tú sabrás aprovecharlo en el momento adecuado – se lo pensó un poco antes de añadir una última cosa -. Y por otra razón que aun no estás preparado para saber.

Esa razón era su licantropía. En realidad, él no estaba preparado para saber que ella conocía ese secreto. Su reacción sería de rechazo inmediata, pensando que ella no podría comprenderle. Todo eso, sería una cantidad de drama innecesario al que Avril no quería enfrentarse por el momento.

Remus observó con cuidado el dije en su mano. Avril sabía que lo miraba con una especie de miedo y disgusto, decidiendo qué hacer con él. De algún modo se veía muy tierno, como un niño que no quiere comer brócoli. Supo que no estaría mal darle alguna salida.

\- En fin – dijo con naturalidad -, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte. Puedes ponértelo si quieres o dejarlo guardado en una caja. Lo que hagas con él, es asunto tuyo – Remus la miró con cierta vergüenza, temiendo que hubiese notado sus sentimientos contradictorios y la hubiese ofendido –. Me conformo con que tengas presente que puedes acudir a él cuando lo necesites. Ahora, sácame a bailar.

Remus tosió con nerviosismo. Su cara adquirió una tonalidad parecida a la de un tomate maduro. Miró lo que hasta hace apenas unas horas, había sido su habitación, ahora convertida en pista de baile. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Avril decidió meterse un poco más con Remus.

\- A no ser, claro está… - dijo con falsa dulzura -, que ya tengas pareja.

\- ¿P-pa… pareja? – repitió con turbación -. No… ¿por qué piensas eso?

\- Oh, por nada en particular. Pensaba que ya debería haber alguna chica rondando por esa cabecita tuya.

\- ¿Qué? – su voz sonó una octava más aguda – Claro que no, yo…

\- Venga ya. Eres guapo e inteligente. No me creo que ninguna chica se haya fijado en ti.

\- La cosa no es como tú crees – Remus respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

Supo que Avril solo estaba bromeando con él y tratando de hacer el momento menos pesado, por lo que trató de calmarse y seguir hablando con normalidad.

\- Yo no soy tan popular como James o Sirius – se encogió de hombros, demostrando que le importaba poco -. Y tampoco es que esté tan interesado en las chicas. Me conformo con lo que tengo.

Avril negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo, sabiendo lo que pensaba en realidad.

\- En ese caso, ¿te tengo para mí sola esta noche? – preguntó animada.

\- ¿No preferirías buscar a Sirius?

\- ¿Quieres dejar a Sirius Black en paz? ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que lo pueda considerar solamente como a un amigo?

\- Perdona – Remus se llevó la mano a la nuca y desvió un poco la mirada.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres un desconfiado?

\- Me suena que sí.

Remus se libró de bailar con Avril aquella noche. Al cabo de un tiempo, Lily le pidió volver a la habitación a descansar, ya que al día siguiente seguía habiendo clases y no quería faltar por nada del mundo.

Las vacaciones de primavera iniciaron aquel año el 23 de marzo. Los profesores mandaron una desorbitada cantidad de deberes, como venía siendo normal para aquellas vacaciones, y el clima pareció dar un pequeño descanso con las lluvias. Solo una pequeña cantidad de alumnos marcharon a casa, entre ellos Mary.

El 27 de marzo, coincidió ser el cumpleaños de James Potter. Como pronóstico lunar, noche de luna llena. Así pues, en aquella ocasión, en vez de celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto en la Sala Común, los Merodeadores al completo se atrincheraron en la enfermería para disgusto de Poppy Pomfrey.

Aquel día, Avril se lo pensó mucho en si ir o no a verlos. No quería poner más presión sobre Remus que la que ya había puesto la noche de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Lily y Marlene estaban insoportables con los deberes. Habían hecho un planning en el que decían que deberes y trabajos hacer cada día y Avril había aceptado llevarlo a cabo para su pesar.

El problema era, que se volvían muy quisquillosas con la información que poner. Contrastaban una misma información en varios libros, buscando la más verídica, cuando Avril simplemente se decidía a poner la primera que encontraba. Cierto era, que además añadía un par de datos que ella recordara interesantes, puesto que los deberes no variaban mucho de los de su tiempo.

De modo, que Avril terminaba sus deberes mucho antes de que las otras dos lo hicieran y como buena compañera, las ayudaba buscando la información que le pedían.

Harta de esa situación, salió de la Sala Común con la escusa de dar un paseo para refrescarse, horas antes de que llegara la hora de comer.

Se dirigió directamente hasta la enfermería una vez asegurada de tener en los bolsillos de la túnica todo lo que precisaba, es decir, el regalo de James (que no era tan regalo en realidad) y la excusa para acudir a la enfermería.

Al abrir las puertas, se encontró dos sillas levitando mientras que los que las controlaban, lo hacían desde las camas, subidos en ellas. De vez en cuando, daban un salto cuando las sillas colisionaban o cambiaban posiciones a la señal de Peter. Remus los veía al tiempo que reía, aunque parecía querer hacer el esfuerzo de regañarlos.

Cuando escucharon que alguien entraba, los cuatro se centraron en ella. James y Sirius dejaron caer las sillas estrepitosamente y lanzaron una rápida mirada a Remus, tumbado en la cama.

\- No sé si quiero saber lo que estáis haciendo – echó un vistazo a la enfermería buscando la presencia de Madame Pomfrey -. ¿Y la enfermera?

\- Ha ido en busca de Slughorn – contestó James -. Y a algún otro sitio que no terminamos de escuchar.

\- Claro, tiene sentido – Pomfrey jamás dejaría que las sillas pelearan a muerte -. Esperaré a que vuelva.

Avril se acercó a los Merodeadores, que se habían quedado fríos de repente. La presencia de Avril implicaba ocultar los síntomas de Remus y desde el regalo que le hizo por su cumpleaños, los chicos estaban preocupados de que lo descubriera.

\- ¿Para qué la buscas? – preguntó Sirius tratando de mantenerla entretenida.

Ella se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Remus, para tener una buena vista de los cuatro. Se recogió el pelo negro detrás de la oreja al tiempo que decía.

\- Ayer gasté lo que me quedaba de poción de Dormir sin Sueños – explicó con naturalidad -. He venido a por más. Hace tiempo que las pesadillas se repiten a menudo.

Avril se tumbó con pereza en la cama, estando de lado veía a Remus en la suya, pálido y ojeroso. Sus ojos eran más como el ámbar que de la tonalidad verde que siempre tenía. A pesar de notar su desmejora no dijo absolutamente nada.

\- Se te ve cansada – observó Remus.

\- Lo estoy. Todas las noches lo mismo. A veces veo morir a mi padre. Otras a mi abuela. A menudo a mis amigos – Avril frunció el ceño mientras hablaba. - Hay veces que todo sucede muy rápido, pero otras veo la acción a cámara lenta. Y corro para intentar que se detenga, pero no avanzo. Cuando me doy cuenta que es un sueño, simplemente trato de cerrar los ojos y esperar que pase.

Avril suspiró, pensando si alguna vez dejaría de tenerlas. Entonces su mirada viajó por la de sus compañeros y al ver a James recordó por qué estaba allí. Se incorporó de un brinco que hizo saltar a Peter de la sorpresa por no esperárselo. Los otros la miraron con extrañeza, preguntándose si no se había vuelto loca de repente.

\- ¡James! – gritó Avril sobresaltando al chico.

\- ¡Avril! – respondió en el mismo tono.

\- Casi lo olvido. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo a lanzarse para darle un abrazo.

El chico la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y la achuchó contra él. Por un momento, Avril se sintió como en casa.

\- Joder, estoy empezando a sentirme celoso – dijo Sirius al lado de ellos.

\- Eres inoportuno como ningún otro tío – James alejó un brazo de Avril para pasarlo por el cuello de Sirius y atraerlo con ellos.

Fue un abrazo en grupo algo incómodo, pero cumplió con la función de hacer reír a todos. Cuando se separaron, Avril comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su túnica donde guardaba el regalo del chico. Le entregó la botellita de vidrio vacía donde Madame Pomfrey debía echar la poción a Sirius, para que se la sujetara mientras ella seguía rebuscando.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has venido ya para que te la rellene? – preguntó Remus con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

\- Oh, esta es la segunda vez que vengo – contestó indiferente. Entonces paró de buscar un momento para sonreír a Remus -. No he vuelto desde octubre, si es lo que te preocupa.

Él asintió aliviado. No podía olvidar el aviso que Madame Pomfrey le hizo sobre la poción. Si se hacía inmune a esta, lo pasaría muy mal en el momento en el que la necesitara de verdad. Avril encontró lo que buscaba, pero lo mantuvo agarrado dentro del bolsillo.

\- Ya lo tengo – se puso frente al cumpleañero -. James Potter. Mi regalo para ti no es un regalo como tal.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre tienes que ser tan críptica? – preguntó divertido.

\- Porque mola ver vuestras caras de incomprensión. Ahora calla y escucha. Mi regalo consiste en haber encontrado aquello que has perdido.

\- Parece una adivinanza – apuntó Sirius –. Remus, este es tu fuerte. Contesta tú.

\- Los deberes de transformaciones – probó suerte Peter.

\- No hombre, esos están en mi baúl – James se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba –. A ver, mis gafas no puede ser, porque las tengo puestas – de fondo se escuchó a Remus bufar algo así como "más tonto y no nace" -, la escoba está en el armario… y la capa en el baúl.

Avril rodó los ojos con impaciencia. No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado, con la que lió al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Remus en la Sala Común.

\- Eres imposible chico – dijo ella, ya cansada de esperar a que lo recordara -. Toma, tu snitch.

Del bolsillo sacó la pelota dorada que James se había llevado del último partido. Cuando se la enseñó a sus amigos en la Sala Común, dijo que la jodida le había dado tantos problemas al equipo en ese partido (ya que fueron siete horas interminables bajo la lluvia) que debía pertenecerle.

Sin embargo, la snitch había desaparecido tras la fiesta en su habitación. Por lo visto, alguien debió haber abierto el cajón donde la guardaba y esta se escapó. Los cuatro habían estado buscándola por todas partes sin resultado.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La has encontrado! – exclamó jubiloso y tomándola de sus manos - ¿Dónde estaba?

\- La encontré mientras paseaba por los jardines – explicó feliz de que estuviera contento-. Estuve persiguiéndola durante dos horas hasta que conseguí pillarla. No preguntes cómo.

James volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez la levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas con ella cogida. Cuando la soltó se fue a dar brincos al lado de Sirius y Peter, quienes lo acompañaron haciendo lo mismo.

Después de ello, James y Sirius creyeron que no había razón ninguna para no poder seguir con la pelea de sillas. Remus les frustró los planes, diciendo que terminarían por romper algo, por lo que se conformaron con hacer carreras saltando por las camas.

Abrieron todas las cortinas de la hilera de camas en la que Remus se encontraba. La salida empezaba en la mismísima cama de Remus, quien les dejó hacerlo, no sin antes refunfuñar un buen rato. Debían saltar de cama en cama, sin tocar el suelo, hasta llegar a la más pegada a la puerta de la enfermería. En la tercera carrera, Avril se unió a participar junto con Peter, dejando a Remus como árbitro.

El ganador absoluto acabó siendo Sirius. Cuando Madame Pomfrey llegó, Avril le pidió la poción y le entregó el frasco para rellenarlo, entreteniéndola mientras los otros tres chicos colocaban bien todas las sábanas de las camas y dejaban todo impoluto. Nada más recibir el frasco de vuelta, se despidió de los chicos y se marchó a la Sala Común con Lily.

* * *

Y este es el cap de hoy. No olvidéis comentar y dar vuestra opinión. ¿Qué os han parecido los cumpleaños de nuestros dos Merodeadores?


	20. Chapter 20

**La primavera ha llegado. Parte II.**

Los días fueron pasando y las vacaciones llegaron a su fin. Con la llegada del primero de abril, los Merodeadores hicieron gala de todo su repertorio de bromas por todo el castillo. Siendo el día oficial de las bromas, los chicos no se cortaron ni un pelo. Sin embargo Avril no estuvo por la labor de acompañarles por mucho que estos insistieron.

Desde el cumpleaños de James, Avril había entrado en un duro estado de depresión en el cual no le apetecía hacer nada. Las risas que hasta entonces había compartido con Lily desaparecieron, había dejado de fingir interés en lo que le contaba Marlene sobre algún chico o en la dificultad que tenía Mary para transformaciones. Ni siquiera buscaba a los Merodeadores o les seguía el juego a sus bromas. Simplemente les sonreía forzadamente y se marchaba buscando cualquier excusa.

Apenas comía y prefería pasar más tiempo sola. En la cita que tuvo con Albus, no se molestó en tratar de mantener una conversación con él, solo se limitó a escucharlo. McGonagall había notado esa actitud en clases, pero cuando le preguntó ella simplemente negó que le ocurriera algo.

Las pesadillas golpearon con fuerza. Hubo noches en las que se repitieron por segunda vez, incluso y llegó a necesitar usar nuevamente un poco de la poción para poder descansar unas horas.

Lily estaba muy preocupada. Había intentado averiguar en más de una ocasión lo que le ocurría y si había algo que ella pudiera hacer. La única respuesta que recibía era un "nada". Lo que realmente le pasaba, era que ya hacía casi un año desde su viaje.

El que fuera uno de abril solo le recordaba que en ese día, los gemelos Weasley celebraban su cumpleaños por todo lo alto. Había pasado la fecha del cumpleaños de Ronald triste, pero por aquel entonces había estado también enfadada con los Merodeadores y su atención se había dividido. En este caso, la fecha la golpeaba con fuerza.

Además, que el suyo fuera solo dos días después tampoco ayudaba. Avril cumplía años el tres de abril, de ahí en parte su nombre. Cuando aun no asistía a Hogwarts, sus padres la llevaban a comer a casa de sus abuelos paternos, donde la esperaban estos y varios de sus tíos y primos, le daban sus regalos y le cantaban el cumpleaños con una preciosa tarta decorada por su abuela. A la tarde, se la llevaban con su familia materna. En la familiar y ancestral casa de los Emith, su abuela siempre estricta, le tenía preparados sus regalos de una forma muy especial. Bien podía tratarse de una búsqueda del tesoro o un juego de preguntas en el que cuanto más acertara, antes recibía los regalos de todos.

Tras la desaparición de su madre a sus nueve años, la rutina no se perdió, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando entró en Hogwarts, los cumpleaños se celebraron allí, recibiendo regalos de su familia por correo y los de sus amigos en mano.

No hubo un solo año que no lo celebrara. Incluso en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, lograron sacar un momento de lugar para cantarle y hacer algo.

Se sentía tan vacía en esos instantes. No celebraría su cumpleaños esa vez. No quería. No quería otro recordatorio en esos precisos instantes, de que el tiempo nunca se detiene. Se sintió una hipócrita, habiéndole regalado a Remus algo que le hacía recordar que su ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez, cuando ella no quería recordar que su dolor volvería, inexorable. ¿Serían diferentes cuestiones? Ya no estaba tan segura. El dolor sigue siendo dolor, sea cual sea la razón por la cual lo sientes.

La mañana de su cumpleaños, Lily fue a despertarla como normalmente lo hacía, pero no tuvo ocasión de intentarlo siquiera. Avril no estaba en su cama. Se había levantado temprano, antes de que el sol saliera y se marchó dejando una nota sobre la mesita. En ella decía que había salido a dar un paseo y que no la buscaran.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Lily nada más verla entrar en la Sala Común mucho después de la cena.

Avril no se paró para hablar con ella, sino que subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto directamente. Lily se vio obligada a seguirla bajo la estupefacción de los que se encontraban en la Sala. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban allí o en sus cuartos.

\- Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti. Te hemos buscado por todo el castillo - su tono de voz era una mezcla entre preocupación, alivio y regaño - ¿Qué horas son estas de aparecer? Ni siquiera estabas esta mañana en el cuarto y no has ido a clase - justo acaban de entrar en el cuarto, donde Mary y Marlene charlaban sobre la cama de esta última, ya con los pijamas puestos -. Ni siquiera has venido a las comidas. Ya pensaba que te habían raptado los centauros del Bosque Prohibido. Y para colmo los cuatro merluzos mentecatos no hacían nada más que preguntar dónde estabas. ¡Si hasta han estado ayudando a buscarte!

\- Siento haberos preocupado Lily - dijo sin ganas -. Sólo he estado dando un paseo fuera.

\- ¿Un paseo que dura 12 horas? - gritó histérica - Estaba a esto - juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar muy cerquita - de salir corriendo a decírselo a algún profesor.

\- Perdón, pero es que... - Avril suspiró con frustración - ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana, por favor?

Mary y Marlene escuchaban desde la cama, sin interrumpir, simplemente observando la escena.

\- No, Avril. No podemos - Lily se acercó a cogerla de las manos y comenzó a hablarle con suavidad -. Hoy es tu cumpleaños Avril, - ella hizo una mueca de disgusto - queríamos pasar este día contigo, darte tus regalos y...

\- No quiero celebrarlo - replicó cortante -. No quiero regalos y no quiero recordar que hoy es mi cumpleaños. No tengo ganas de nada. Voy a darme una ducha y a dormir. Punto.

Se libró de las manos de Lily y cogiendo el pijama se escondió en el baño. Las tres brujas que quedaron en la habitación se miraron preocupadas. Mary se levantó de la cama despacio y se acercó a la puerta.

\- Voy a ir a avisarlos ¿vale?

Ambas asintieron conformes y se quedaron allí esperando en silencio a que Avril saliera de la ducha.

...

Avril recogió toda la ropa del uniforme que había dejado tirada por el suelo. Estaba hecha un desastre, llena de barro seco y manchas de hierba. Hasta hace un momento, su cuerpo entero había estado en esas mismas condiciones. No quería saber lo que había pensado Lily al verla en ese estado. Todo el día lo pasó dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

Por la mañana temprano estuvo bordeándolo, simplemente andando para espantar un poco el frío. Más tarde se encontró con Hagrid y se ofreció a acompañarlo dentro del bosque, ya que tenía que tratar un asunto con los centauros. Lily no había estado tan mal encaminada después de todo.

Durante todo el trayecto había hablado sólo el semi-gigante, que estaba encantado y aterrado a partes iguales de que la acompañara. Los centauros eran criaturas complejas de trato difícil. No paró de darle consejos, que no hablara y no se separara de él. El encuentro fue más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio, pues eran muy perceptivos y Avril supo que algo se olían.

Cuando terminaron había pasado la hora de comer y Hagrid le ofreció algo de estofado que apenas probó. Él notaba que algo le ocurría e intentaba sonsacarle alguna cosa, sin éxito ninguno. Él pensaba que se había peleado con Sirius y no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Cuando se cansó de su parloteo y buenas intenciones, salió de la cabaña y volvió a internarse en el bosque. Sólo anduvo, sin adentrarse mucho y se sentó en un claro hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Todo el barro y manchas de hierba los había coleccionado a lo largo del día.

Al salir del baño ya con el pijama puesto, sus tres amigas estaban allí, esperando por ella. Lily se levantó de la cama con energía y la sujetó tirando de ella hacia la puerta de salida, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Marlene y Mary les siguieron el paso.

\- ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces? – eso era algo que no se esperaba - ¿Dónde vamos?

Pensó que la obligaría a tener una charla de chicas, pero en vez de eso, tiraba de ella bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios. Lily no contestó, pero volvió a sorprenderla al comprobar que no iban hacia la Sala Común (o en su defecto al despacho de algún profesor), sino que tomaron el camino a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Tocó con energía a la puerta del cuarto de los Merodeadores. A la nada, fue abierta por Remus.

\- ¡Ya están aquí! – gritó al centro de la habitación y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Lily adelantó a Avril y le dio un ligero empujón para que entrara ella primero. Nada más ingresar se vio envuelta fuertemente por los brazos de Sirius.

\- Fonfu we saf henffigo – Sirius hablaba con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Avril y esta no entendió una sola palabra.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con la voz medio estrangulada.

Rápidamente Sirius levantó la cabeza sin soltar el abrazo. Todos los observaban a la espera de poder preguntarle también.

\- Que dónde te habías metido. Ahora mismo me dices dónde has estado todo el día que ni siquiera nosotros hemos sido capaces de encontrarte – dijo con gravedad.

\- Bueno, ya vale hermano. Dejemos eso para otro momento. Lo importante es que ya está aquí – James se acercó a ellos y la liberó de los brazos de Sirius para abrazarla con más suavidad de la que él había tenido –. Feliz cumpleaños.

Avril se tensó inmediatamente. ¿Para eso era por lo que la habían llevado allí? ¿Para celebrarlo? Se separó de James para mirar el cuarto, y para su alivio, este estaba normal, con sus cuatro camas y todo ordenado.

Remus apareció detrás de ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriéndole consideradamente.

\- Yo… de verdad que os lo agradezco… pero no quiero celebrar nada… - dijo Avril forzando una sonrisa – No estoy humor para fiestas ahora.

\- Lo sabemos – contestó Lily con seguridad –. Por eso esto no es una fiesta de cumpleaños normal.

\- Entendemos que todo esto es muy difícil para ti. Así que simplemente pasaremos la noche todos juntos – explicó Mary.

\- No sé si será…

\- No vamos a dejar que pases la noche de tu cumpleaños sola, por mucho que te empeñes – Marlene tenía las manos apoyadas en la cadera y la miraba con una fiera determinación.

\- Vamos Avril, ni siquiera tiene que ser la noche entera – dijo Remus mediando -. En cuanto te entre el sueño puedes volver a tu cuarto. Tenemos un montón de pastelitos y dulces. Te sentará bien comer algo.

Los Merodeadores chocaron los cinco cuando Avril claudicó resignada. Se acercaron al alfeizar de la ventana, que tenía en frente una mesilla con bastantes dulces y tazas de lo que parecía chocolate caliente. Sirius y James se sentaron cada uno en un lado del alfeizar, mientras que el resto movió dos camas y las pusieron de forma que quedara un espacio cerrado en triángulo junto con la pared.

Todo el mundo tenía puesto el pijama y empezaron por echar una partida de Snap Explosivo. Peter terminó ganando la mayoría de las partidas, hasta que Marlene se cansó y empezó una guerra con las almohadas cuando realizó un lanzamiento perfecto a la cara del ganador. Fue un enfrentamiento chicos contra chicas en el que no hubo ganador alguno. Cansados de la pelea, se tumbaron cuatro en cada cama. Mary alzó su varita y colocó una sábana enganchada entre ellas, de modo que pareciera que estaban dentro de una tienda de campaña.

\- Es la primera vez que hago una fiesta pijama – comentó Sirius con la respiración entrecortada -. ¿Qué más soléis hacer?

La pregunta iba dirigida a las chicas, quienes se miraron desde una cama a la otra pensativas.

\- Bueno… solemos hablar de chicos – empezó Marlene.

\- Ese es un tema que me apasiona, siempre que se hable de mí – dijo Sirius de por medio.

Avril le dio un ligero codazo, ya que era la que más cercana estaba a él. Remus desde su otro lado le sonrió con aprobación. Mary se encontraba al lado de este, en los pies de la cama, haciendo esquina con la otra, donde se encontraban Lily, James, Peter y Marlene. En el alfeizar habían dejado colocadas varias velas para iluminarse.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que habláis sobre nosotros? – inquirió James con picardía.

\- Te lo diría, pero tu ego sufriría un golpe tan grande, que jamás volverá a ser el mismo – soltó Marlene como si nada-. ¿Y si jugamos a las preguntas?

\- ¿Cómo va eso? – preguntó Peter a su lado.

\- Es muy fácil, cada uno hace una pregunta al que le toque – explicó -. Puedes responder con la verdad o con una mentira, pero si te pillamos tendrás un castigo. También puedes pasar la pregunta, pero eso traerá consecuencias.

\- ¿Y cuál es el punto del juego exactamente? – preguntó James.

\- Satisfacer los deseos de cotilleo.

\- Genial – dijo con ironía - ¿Y quién empieza?

\- Por la esquina – contestó señalando a Sirius.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó con opulencia -. ¿Y por qué no por la otra esquina? Deberíais reservar lo mejor para el final.

\- Empiezo preguntando yo – Marlene pareció meditarlo un instante, pero en realidad ya sabía desde hace tiempo lo que quería preguntar -. ¿A cuántas chicas has besado?

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas, mirándose los unos a los otros tratando hacer una lista mental cada uno.

Avril miró la escena divertida. Después de todo, estaban logrando lo que se propusieron desde un principio, distraerla de sus propios pensamientos. Miró a Sirius que parecía hacer un recuento mental junto con los dedos de las manos. A cada dedo que añadía, James, Remus y Peter reían con más fuerza.

\- Nueve – contestó finalmente con una sonrisa delatora – Y una vez a James.

Todas se giraron a ver al chico sorprendidas y este simplemente guiñó un ojo con picardía. Sirius le lanzó un beso al aire, tras el cual volvieron a partirse de risa todos los chicos.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Segura que quieres usar tu pregunta de esa forma Evans? No sé lo que te estás imaginando, pero estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que realmente pasó.

Lily prefirió callar y dejarlo pasar, al igual que todas. Marlene volvió a la carga.

\- Pero di los nombres – instó interesada.

\- Ah no. La pregunta ha sido cuántas chicas. No quienes.

Marlene lo fulminó con la mirada, pero confió en que otra persona sería capaz de terminar lo que ella había empezado. Le tocó el turno a Peter.

\- Eeehhh… - a Peter se le iluminó la cara en reflejo a haber encontrado una pregunta -. ¿Cuántas albóndigas eres capaz de meterte a la vez en la boca?

Marlene hundió la cara en la almohada, frustrada por la pregunta y pataleó un rato a la vez que gemía. Sirius sonrió en respuesta.

\- Un mínimo de cuatro seguro – contestó con seguridad.

\- Podemos comprobarlo mañana a la hora de la comida – dijo James. Entonces todas las miradas convergieron en Remus - ¿Tú qué opinas Remus?

\- Una completa estupidez – dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo – Mañana será entonces.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, sin saber si reír o marcharse de una vez por todas. Llegó el turno de James. El chico se puso repentinamente serio, fijando su mirada en Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? – preguntó tendiendo la mano en su dirección.

Nuevamente se escucharon bufidos de incredulidad por lo poco en serio que se tomaban el juego. Sirius tendió su mano para intentar tocar la de James, pero no había forma de que llegaran.

\- Te recuerdo que yo te hice una señal con la mano para que te acercaras, pero decidiste quedarte allí – contestó con fingida tristeza.

\- Es que Evans me suplicó que me quedara a su lado. No podía decirle que no cuando me imploraba tanto.

La respuesta de Lily fue intentar ahogarlo con una sábana, al tiempo que decía algo de que se podía marchar al infierno. Cuando dejó de intentar estrangularlo, Lily lanzó su pregunta como un proyectil.

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de los Slytherin?

Aquella tampoco pareció ser una pregunta a gusto de Marlene, pero calló y no dijo nada al respecto. Sirius le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa.

\- Porque son todos unas serpientes sin escrúpulos – contestó con cierto desprecio en la voz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Toda tu familia pertenece a Slytherin – Lily claramente desaprobaba la respuesta.

\- Precisamente porque vivo con ellos, es que sé de lo que hablo. Toda mi familia es así.

\- Creo recordar que tu tío Alphard te caía bien – intervino Avril con suavidad.

\- Por supuesto hay alguna que otra excepción. Mi tío Alphard es la ostia – dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Y besas a tu madre con esa boca? – Lily continuaba escéptica a la opinión de Sirius sobre los Slytherin y su familia.

\- Oh no. Ni siquiera recuerdo si la besé en algún momento.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Mary cortó rápidamente la tensión con su pregunta. La que Marlene llevaba rato pidiéndole desde lejos y a escondidas, que hiciera.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más vergonzoso que has pasado con una chica? – preguntó Mary con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

\- Oh McDonald. ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti o te la han chivado?

Mary enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y desvió la mirada hacia los dulces de la mesita.

\- A ver, déjame que piense – Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo distraído.

\- ¿Qué tienes que pensar? – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – Como si no fuera fácil.

\- Oye Remus, no ayudas, ¿sabes? – Sirius le dio un ligero empujón pasando por encima de Avril – Elijo no contestar – dijo con toda seguridad.

Marlene casi salta de la cama para ir a estrangularlo.

\- ¡No puedes hacernos esto! – exclamó indignada.

\- ¡Claro que puedo! Tu misma dijiste que si no quería responder una pregunta, se podía hacer, aunque tuviera consecuencias.

\- ¡No! A ti no se te aplica – dijo como si fuera una niña caprichosa.

\- Bueno haya paz – intervino Avril - Si no quiere contestar… ¿qué penalización le ponemos?

\- Una prenda – contestó Marlene enfurruñada.

\- ¿Una prenda? – Sirius amplió su sonrisa a una maliciosa - ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa, McKinnon?

Para sorpresa de todos, Marlene enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies y ninguno pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas. Sirius terminó cediendo sin importarle mucho quedarse sin la parte de arriba del pijama. Hasta se puso de rodillas en la cama e hizo una demostración de torso, según él, para deslumbrar a las féminas.

\- ¿Cómo piensas ganarte la vida una vez salgas de Hogwarts? – preguntó Remus cuando llegó su turno.

\- Remus eres un soso incurable. Supongo que me marcharé de la casa de mis padres en cuanto pueda y me convertiré en Auror. Tampoco es que lo haya pensado mucho – respondió indiferente –. Siguiente pregunta.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Avril, que miraba a Sirius con una inusitada seriedad y abrumadora atención. Marlene se frotó las manos en anticipación. Tras unos instantes, Avril alzó la mano y acarició el pelo negro de Sirius con calma.

\- ¿Qué champú usas? – dijo como si preguntara por el tiempo que hacia fuera.

Sirius simplemente amplió su sonrisa perruna y, por un momento, pensó que iba a devorarla. De fondo, se escucharon risas ahogadas y golpes de cabeza contra el colchón. Marlene dio un par de guantazos desesperados a Peter, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo y después le lanzó un par de dulces a Avril por despecho también, que no dieron en el blanco.

\- Uno hidratante – contestó sincero.

\- Lo tienes muy suave.

\- La mayor parte es gracias a la genética.

Avril asintió distraída y volvió su atención al juego, ya que era su turno de recibir las preguntas. Marlene le frunció el ceño, prometiéndole una larga, larga tortura.

\- Haz una lista, con nombres incluidos, de los chicos que has besado – se suponía que la pregunta debía avergonzarla, pero solo sonrió condescendiente.

\- Eso no es una pregunta – Marlene casi le lanza una almohada – Y de todas formas, ¿para qué quieres saber nombres si no conoces ni a la mitad?

\- ¡Contesta! – exclamó al borde de la histeria.

Avril cruzó mirada con Lily y ambas se sonrieron cómplices. A su lado, Sirius parecía impaciente también.

\- Veamos. Si te los digo en orden, primero fue George, después Oliver y Fred en el juego de la botella, Theodore y por último Sirius. – al nombrar a este, Mary y Marlene casi se parten el cuello al mirarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? – preguntó Mary.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Marlene se dirigió a Lily que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Avril reía suavemente por la reacción de ambas e ignoró rápidamente las ligeras acusaciones de ambas chicas.

\- Cuatro más y se queda a la par tuya, Sirius. – comentó Remus divertido.

Él simplemente rodó los ojos con suficiencia. Peter recuperó la atención al hacer su pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál es el peor sabor que has probado en las Grageas de Bertie Bott?

\- Sabor a gambas.

\- Eso no es un mal sabor – dijo Lily.

\- Odio las gambas – explicó.

\- De acuerdo, es mi turno – interrumpió James. Ese se frotó las manos un momento para dar emoción - ¿Cuál es tu Merodeador favorito?

Lily hizo una mueca exasperada. Todos en la habitación la miraron con interés, esperando a que respondiera.

\- Esa es una pregunta muy… retorcida.

\- Vamos, tienes que tener uno favorito – insistió James.

\- De acuerdo, si tengo que elegir, me quedo con Remus – contestó segura.

El jaleo fue inminente. Las chicas empezaron a hacer sonidos insinuadores y palmas. James se puso de pie en la cama y saltó a la de Remus para lanzarse encima de él y frotarle el pelo con fuerza. Peter aplaudía y vitoreaba con las chicas. Remus enrojeció con la atención inmediata que había sobre él y Sirius lo meneaba de un lado a otro al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda, todo eso por encima de Avril que se reía sin parar y hasta acabó sintiendo algo de vergüenza. Al poco rato, todo volvió a la calma.

\- Eres un Don Juan, Remus – dijo Sirius ya tumbado de vuelta en su sitio –. Aunque diré, a riesgo de sonar creído, que pensé que ibas a escogerme a mí. Me has roto el corazón, mujer.

\- Sí, eres un creído – dijo Lily con convicción.

\- Gracias por la aportación tan original Lily - Sirius rió de su propio comentario - ¿Cuál de todas las cualidades de nuestro querido Remus es en la que te has fijado para escogerlo?

\- ¿Es esa tu pregunta Sirius? – preguntó Avril con una media sonrisa – De todas formas te diré que la respuesta es cosa de Remus y mía, ¿verdad? – entonces Avril le guiñó un ojo al avergonzado Remus.

Este le sonrió y en venganza por el apuro le sujetó la cabeza y casi se la hunde en el colchón en un débil intento de asfixia. Al llegar el turno de Lily, esta se lo pensó varios segundos. Después asintió para sí misma con convencimiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?

Avril sonrió sincera, sin ninguna duda sobre su respuesta.

\- Oh Lily, no podrías haber preguntado algo más fácil – todos la miraron a la espera -. Es el amor.

\- Oh, que cursi, esperaba algo más – admitió Marlene.

Avril se rió con ganas aunque Lily le mandó una mirada de reproche a Marlene. Parecía que todos pensaban más o menos como esta última, pero prefirieron callarse.

\- No me refiero a un amor romántico, de esos de cuento – explicó Avril finalmente -. Nunca he estado enamorada, pero supongo que no debe ser muy diferente del cariño al que me refiero. Yo hablo del tipo de amor que sientes por la familia o por los amigos, por esas personas que conoces y que sientes un cariño especial, que une de por vida – todos tenían la vista fija en ella, en como lo relataba todo con una sonrisa, olvidando que ellos estaban allí -. El amor, puede darte la más inmensa alegría y felicidad, es el que te mueve para hacer ciertas cosas. Es el que protege, el que alivia el dolor. Gracias al amor que nos teníamos mis amigos y yo, es que estoy viva. Luchaba cada día por permanecer con ellos, por pasar un solo instante más a su lado, por protegerlos. Ellos eran lo único que daba sentido a todo mi alrededor.

\- Vaya… eso es… - dijo Lily, pero no supo como terminarlo.

\- Querer tanto a alguien y saber que ese alguien te quiere a ti de la misma forma… es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo – continuó Avril, perdida en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Y lo peor? – preguntó Mary en un susurro, casi con miedo.

\- Eso es más fácil todavía – su sonrisa tenía ahora una sombra de tristeza -. El amor.

\- Pero has dicho que… - empezó Lily sin comprender.

\- Exacto. El amor tiene dos caras. Amar puede hacerte vivir, darte fuerzas, pero también puede destruirte.

\- Pensaba que eso era con la falta de amor – añadió Remus.

\- Bueno, eso también. Pero son distintos. Cuando amas a alguien tanto, a menudo darías tu vida por esa persona sin dudarlo un instante. Ese deseo de protección salva a quien tú más quieres, pero te destruye a ti y en consecuencia, la persona por la que has dado tu vida… bueno, acaba condenada a vivir con ello, sin volver a tener tu presencia. Ver morir a alguien a quien quieres tanto, por protegerte, es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque no sientes que ese sacrificio valga la pena, solo por darte unos minutos más o una vida entera.

La estancia se sumió en un profundo silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, solo las llamas de las velas imprimían movimiento a sus sombras. Fuera de allí, empezaron a caer ligeras gotas de lluvia que pronto se convirtieron en un chaparrón.

\- ¿Pero sabéis una cosa? – dijo ella de pronto, después de haber pasado varios minutos sin decir nada -. Volvería a amar sin dudarlo, aunque eso pueda destruirme. Realmente, puedo llegar a amaros sin remordimientos por ello.

Lily no aguantó un segundo más y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a donde ella estaba, con lágrimas en los ojos. No fue capaz de decir una palabra, no pudo decir todo lo que quería decir, que ella pensaba lo mismo, que la amaría con todo su corazón también. Simplemente, tuvo que conformarse con abrazarla con mucha, mucha fuerza, esperando que todo eso que quería decir, lo comprendiera con ese simple abrazo.

Todos los demás se incorporaron en las camas, observando y sintiendo lo mismo que Lily, pero sin atreverse a interrumpirlas. La apoyaron en silencio y la quisieron en silencio.

Lily se separó para sorberse los mocos y limpiarse las lágrimas. Después volvió a sentarse en su sitio y pidió con voz entrecortada que siguieran con el juego y no le hicieran caso. James le apretó el hombro con suavidad, en señal de comprensión. Avril apenas tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos que rápidamente se enjugó y miró a Remus, esperando.

\- Eh, bueno, ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada – el licántropo parecía algo turbado y simplemente dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza -. ¿Cuál es tu animal o criatura favorita?

Todos lo miraron estupefactos. Ciertamente no se le había ocurrido nada mejor. Por lo menos había logrado destensar el ambiente.

\- Remus, con lo inteligente que eres unas veces y lo mulo que eres otras – opinó James.

\- Un perro – contestó Avril con una sonrisa – ¿Ya habéis olvidado la forma de mi Patronus?

\- Es verdad, era un cachorro, ¿no? – apuntó Mary.

\- Así es. Supongo que a medida que yo crezca, también lo hará el cachorro – informó Avril.

La chica vio por el reflejo de la ventana como Sirius se trataba de colocar a sus espaldas mientras le hacía señas de victoria a Remus, quien le sacaba la lengua divertido. Peter le preguntó el por qué un perro.

\- Por su lealtad. Los perros son animales increíblemente leales. Eso es algo que valoro mucho y los perros siempre me han despertado simpatía por ello. Además de lo graciosos y juguetones.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Sirius, que no se cortó un pelo y con todo el desparpajo del mundo, le preguntó:

\- ¿Repetirías el beso que nos dimos?

Marlene casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero no se perdió un solo instante. Lily se tapó la cara exasperada y James le levantaba los pulgares en aprobación.

\- Eso Sirius, es algo que tendrás que comprobar tu mismo, si te atreves – en realidad quería decir un SÍ rotundo, pero no iba a admitirlo ni aunque la obligaran a base de cosquillas.

Sirius la estudió con una mirada provocativa, midiendo sus posibilidades y decidió que lo comprobaría otro día.

Llegó el turno de Remus y con ello, de nuevo la pregunta de Marlene sobre los besos.

\- ¿Pero qué problema tienes tú con los besos? – preguntó James divertido con tanta insistencia.

\- Es el mejor tema de conversación para una noche de lluvia.

\- Permíteme dudarlo.

Remus contestó con muchísima entereza y naturalidad. Había besado a una chica de Ravenclaw, con la que estuvo saliendo dos semanas y a la que finalmente dejó, porque "no eran compatibles".

\- ¿Sabor favorito? – preguntó Peter.

\- Chocolate – y guiñó un ojo a Avril, por haberle redescubierto el sabor.

Como para demostrarlo, se llevó un pastelito relleno de chocolate a la boca y lo engulló de un solo bocado.

\- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar que te presente a Amelia Bones?

\- Por quincuagésimo tercera vez, James, no necesito celestina.

\- ¿En serio has contado las veces que te lo he preguntado? – inquirió sorprendido.

\- Junto con las que lo has intentado también.

Avril reconoció el nombre como el de la mujer del Wizengamot que votó a favor de Harry en su audiencia disciplinaria. Tenía entendido que sería la tía de Susan Bones, una chica de Hufflepuff de su tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué hay veces en las que desapareces días enteros? – Lily siempre daba en el punto con sus preguntas.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento y Remus parecía haber perdido algo de color.

\- Es humano como todos, de vez en cuando enferma – dijo James a su lado.

\- Pero es muy raro que ni siquiera aparezca, además ocurre con bastante frecuencia… - Lily sabía que se le pasaba algo, que había algo más extraño en ello, pero no era capaz de captarlo.

\- Es lo que ha dicho James, pero si no lo creéis… - Remus se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia - … decid penalización.

\- La misma que a Sirius – contestó con rapidez Marlene.

Remus se vio obligado a quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama, encogiéndose un poco de la vergüenza y el frío al mismo tiempo. Sirius lo animó desde su posición, con una cantinela diciendo que estaban en las mismas y que ya formaba parte del club. La piel de Remus era más morena que la de Sirius, que parecía mármol esculpido. Sin embargo, en la del joven licántropo, podían apreciarse unas ligeras cicatrices por el abdomen y también algunas por la espalda.

\- Debes sentirte afortunada – dijo Sirius a Avril, captando la atención de todos -. Estás entre dos tíos semidesnudos, el sueño de toda mujer.

Todas las chicas se unieron para acribillar a almohadazos a Sirius Black, por pedante y descarado. Después Mary preguntó por el peor castigo que se vio obligado a recibir y este contestó con la vez que les tocó limpiar los establos donde habían alojado a los Crups que se estudiaban en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los excrementos casi hacen que se desmaye.

Avril le devolvió la pregunta que él le había hecho a Sirius. De qué querría trabajar cuando acabara Hogwarts.

\- Realmente no me importa mucho – parecía algo apenado -. Supongo que en cualquier cosa.

\- Bueno, aún tienes varios años para pensarlo – dijo Mary sin comprender el sentido que Remus le daba a sus palabras.

\- Yo creo que serías estupendo como profesor – añadió Avril a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

\- Bueno, tampoco adelantemos hechos – contestó azorado.

\- Vale, aquí viene mi pregunta – saltó Sirius entonces - ¿Por qué estás tan colorado?

Tras un segundo de absoluto silencio, todo el cuarto estalló en carcajadas, incluido Remus, que se puso hasta más colorado que antes.

\- Joder tío, eres un auténtico capullo – dijo Remus entrecortado por la risa.

Después de aquello, la cosa se puso más tranquila. Con el turno de Mary de recibir preguntas, todos descubrieron que su gusto por la música se lo inculcó su padre, que esperaba dar su primer beso a alguien especial y que le hacía tilín un chaval de Ravenclaw.

Lily los sorprendió a todos, diciendo que deseaba una vida sencilla, con un marido e hijos, trabajando de lo que le gustara aunque no lo fuera decidido todavía.

James resultó haber besado a menos chicas que Sirius, pero más que el número de Avril. Peter lo obsequió pidiendo que nombrara a un Ministro de Magia, ya con las ideas sobre comida completamente consumidas. Todos rieron ante la pregunta, pero James pareció tomársela muy en serio.

\- A ver, no sé si soy digno de tanta autoridad, pero… Sirius, amigo mío, te nombro Ministro de Magia.

Poco le faltó a este, para hacer un mitin de por qué él sería mejor Ministro de Magia que Eugenia Jenkins, la actual Ministra, a pesar de que era una gran defensora de los derechos de los Squibs.

Cuando a Sirius le tocó el turno de preguntar, solo atinó a hacerlo sobre cuál era su chica favorita del cuarto.

\- Sabes que siempre he sentido predilección por la pelirroja que tengo al lado.

\- ¿A quién llamas pelirroja? – preguntó con los labios fruncidos y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- A la única pelirroja del cuarto Evans – respondió con soltura.

Lily terminó por coger un dulce y estampárselo en la boca. James solo atinó a mascar rápido para no atragantarse y hacer malabares para que las gafas no se le cayeran.

\- ¿Ves Lily? Si hasta me alimentas – dijo con la boca llena de dulce - ¿Cómo no vas a ser mi favorita?

Continuaron con el juego hasta terminar con Marlene, a la que le hicieron todas las preguntas vergonzosas que no hicieron a los demás. Siguieron charlando en plan tranquilos y poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos.

Avril les agradeció internamente todo. Habían aliviado lo que habría sido una noche de llantos y lamentaciones y la convirtieron en algo memorable, un hermoso recuerdo.

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente, se encontró de frente el rostro dormido de Sirius, encogido sobre sí mismo y a pesar de ello con los pies asomando fuera de la cama. Tenía la camiseta del pijama puesta de nuevo y respiraba pausado, con la calma que solo el sueño es capaz de crear.

Se giró un poco sobre ella, para tratar de mirar al resto. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana e iluminaban la pequeña tienda de campaña en la que estaban. Todos dormían apaciblemente, algunos más incómodos que otros. Era muy temprano, pero en cuestión de un par de horas a lo sumo, las clases empezarían.

¿Cuánto duraría la paz de la que ahora disfrutaban? ¿Cuándo sería la última vez que confiarían los unos en los otros? Miró a Peter, dormido entre Marlene y James que le quitaban casi todo el espacio. Recordó su aspecto aquella noche cuando lo descubrieron todo y para su sorpresa, no fue capaz de encontrar el parecido en aquel preciso instante. Era solo un niño. Un niño con sueños y aspiraciones. ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan cruel de convertirle en la perdición de todos?

Permitiéndose un pequeño lujo, se respondió a sí misma la pregunta que Sirius le había realizado la noche anterior. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, se acercó y le besó suavemente la frente. Él apenas se inmutó.

Despacio salió de la cama y despertó a Lily, atrapada en un brazo de James, que se encargó de despertar a Marlene y Mary. Con un movimiento de varita, recogieron un par de cosas y se marcharon a su habitación.

A la hora de la comida, cuando Avril y las demás entraron en el Gran Comedor, se encontraron a James, Remus y Peter alrededor de Sirius. De repente los tres chicos comenzaron a aplaudirle y vitorearle. Sirius se alzó sobre la silla y alzó los brazos en plan vencedor.

\- ¡Cinco! ¡Cinco! ¡Cinco! – gritaban los tres chicos.

Efectivamente, Sirius Orion Black III, había logrado introducir cinco albóndigas a la vez en su boca y lo mostraba con orgullo, aunque hubiese acabado con toda la boca manchada de la salsa de las albóndigas. Cuando vio a las chicas, les lanzó un intento de besos, y estas negaron asombradas y divertidas, de que realmente lo hubiera llevado a cabo.

Al fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore aplaudía también con diversión tal logro.

...

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo y los cumpleaños de todos. Quise retratarlos, porque me divertía mucho idear los diferentes cumples de cada uno. Os animo a comentar y que opinéis de este capítulo. ¿Os han gustado las preguntas? ¿Cual ha sido vuestra favorita?

Y muchas gracias como siempre a tods aquellos que siempre comentan. Un besazo muy grande.

Debyom


	21. Chapter 21

**El curso terminó.**

 _Querida Avril:_

 _Me alegro que ya te encuentres mejor y que empieces a comer más. Te he mandado muchas magdalenas para que engordes un poco, que debes de estar en los huesos._

 _Aquí_ _Míster Chew, se ha portado muy mal y ha hecho algo horrible. La otra noche, pasando por la cocina al salir de mi ducha, me lo encontré durmiendo dentro de la olla en la que tenía preparado el estofado para comer. No sé como lo hizo, pero se las apañó para retirar la tapa y meterse dentro de la comida._

 _Tuve que sacarlo y meterlo en la bañera, para poder quitarle todo el caldo del estofado. No le hizo mucha gracia el baño, pero al menos logré dejarlo completamente limpio._

 _Ahora él está enfadado conmigo y no entiendo el por qué. Tal vez deba hacerle algunas magdalenas._

 _Espero que te gustara el regalo que te envié. Fui a comprarlo con Míster Chew y fue él quien lo escogió. Tiene muy buen gusto en mi opinión. Los detalles del estuche me parecieron muy delicados._

 _Espero saber noticias tuyas pronto y que las pesadillas aflojen. Tengo que dejarte, he dejado unos huevos rellenos en la cocina y acabo de ver a Míster Chew dirigirse hacia allá. Temo por esos huevos._

 _Besos, Bathilda Bagshot._

Para cuando terminó de leer la carta, Avril no era capaz de mantenerse erguida de la risa. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, porque sentía que se mearía encima si no apretaba. Le pasó la carta a Lily, que la observaba casi con miedo y esta la puso en medio para que Mary y Marlene pudieran leerla también. A los pocos minutos, las tres se encontraban en la misma situación que Avril.

Cuando acabaron todas las clases, Avril fue a paso tranquilo hacia la torre oeste, en busca de una lechuza para responder a la carta de Batty. Allí arriba, se encontró de frente con Pandora Fiphell, que salía justamente de la lechucería. En la misma puerta se quedaron hablando sobre el experimento de Pandora, para el cual necesitó el humo que salía del tren, pero que finalmente no funcionó.

\- Resulta que el humo mágico, es más imprevisible de lo que pensaba. Dependiendo de los ingredientes con los cuales lo mezcles, ocurre una cosa u otra – contaba Pandora -. Así que nada salió como yo quería. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Oh, vengo a enviar una carta a mi madrina – contestó al tiempo que alzaba la carta.

\- Claro, lógico y normal – dijo más para sí misma que para Avril -. Pues te dejo que sigas con lo tuyo. Yo ya he enviado la mía.

\- ¿Para quién va dirigida?

\- Para Xenophilius. Es un tipo muy interesante con ideas realmente extrañas – respondió con un ligero guiño travieso -. Siempre me hace reír y va a montar un periódico, pero está teniendo algunos problemas de papeleo, así que le animaba a que no lo dejara.

\- Eso es genial, espero que la cosa funcione – dijo imprimiendo un doble sentido en sus palabras.

\- Sí, yo también – por su sonrisa, lo había pillado.

...

Los meses fueron pasando con normalidad. Con la llegada de junio, llegaron los agobios por los estudios para los exámenes y las chicas estaban más que insoportables. Ahora, no solo se encerraban a estudiar por horas y horas, sino que además, se llevaban a Avril también. Lo agradecía en cierta forma aunque le diera pereza y aprovechaba tanto esas horas de estudio como los repasos que se daban en clases.

En todo ese tiempo, los Merodeadores lograron lo que nunca creyó posible. Hicieron explotar los lavabos del baño de las chicas del segundo piso, provocando la ira de Myrtle la Llorona, que como pataleta, inundó todos los demás baños. En otra ocasión, se las apañaron para rellenar el pollo de la mesa de Slytherin con un picante tan fuerte, que les dejó sin papilas gustativas durante una semana entera. También llegó a sus oídos que volvieron a confrontarse con Snape. Mulciber y Avery también participaron.

Los castigos surgidos de varias de esas bromas, no fueron moco de pavo. Recordaba verlos llegar a la Sala Común, bien entrada la noche, como si acabasen de salir de un campo de concentración.

Por suerte para ella, en todo ese tiempo, ningún Slytherin trató de hacerle algo más allá que un simple encantamiento, lo que le llevó a pensar, que realmente estaban tramando algo más gordo. Las veces que se había cruzado con Dolohov, este la había ignorado o lanzado una mirada asesina que nunca llegaba a más, seguramente porque tenían mucho público alrededor.

Para cuando llegó la semana de exámenes se sentía más preparada que nunca, llegando a sacar mejores notas de las que la primera vez hubo logrado. Tal y como lo supuso, tuvo extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas, exceptuando astrología (que se quedó en un aprobado), pociones y adivinación (que fueron un "supera las expectativas").

\- No puedo creerlo – Lily parecía algo indignada -. Pero si apenas has hecho absolutamente nada en todo el curso.

Avril estaba tumbada en su cama, observando como Lily metía prenda tras prenda en su baúl. Les darían las vacaciones en un par de días y ella ya estaba recogiendo cosas. Toda aquella aparente indignación se debía a las notas de Avril, aunque en realidad se alegraba muchísimo por ella.

\- No sé de qué te quejas – decía ella con parsimonia -. Si las tuyas son todavía mejores.

\- Ya, pero yo me he esforzado durante todo el año para sacarlas.

\- ¡Eeehh! – fingió ofenderse -. Yo también me he esforzado lo mío.

\- No tanto – Lily detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla durante unos instantes con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Creo que mereces un escarmiento.

\- ¿Un escarmiento? – preguntó sin esperárselo - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si te esforzaras, tendrías mejores notas.

\- Pero si estoy contenta con las que tengo.

\- No es suficiente.

\- ¡Pero Lily!

Lily la ignoró y se lanzó a la cama de Avril para cumplir su sentencia. Se enzarzaron en una pelea de cosquillas, que Lily tenía ganada desde el principio, porque Avril se quedaba sin fuerzas con la risa. Suplicó misericordia, pero el ataque no cesó hasta que Mary entró en el cuarto.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó con una ceja alzada al ver la escena.

\- Nada. Castigo a Avril.

La nombrada trataba de recuperar el aliento. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para incorporarse y de vez en cuando, se le escapaba una risilla nerviosa cada vez que Lily hacía como que volvería a atacarla.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Mary la observó, completamente derrotada en su propia cama -. ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Es por sus notas – explicó Lily.

\- Pero si las ha tenido muy buenas.

\- Sí. Y apenas se ha esforzado. Imagínate lo que lograría si se aplicara un poco más.

\- Oh, comprendo – después negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que en realidad no lo comprendía -. En realidad creo que hoy estáis todos fatal.

\- ¿Todos? – logró pronunciar Avril.

\- Allí abajo, en la Sala Común, han bajado James y los chicos como locos. Gritando algo de que lo habían terminado y que eran unos genios.

Aquella información captó el interés de Lily y por consiguiente, también el de Avril.

\- Hay que ver como se ponen por haber acabado los exámenes. Montan jaleo por cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Pero por qué iban a ponerse así por los exámenes? – Lily no las tenía todas consigo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro que lo celebren? – le preguntó Avril.

\- Voy a bajar a ver qué pasa.

Lily la había ignorado por completo y ahora se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto para bajar a la Sala. Avril se encogió de hombros y decidió seguirla.

Efectivamente, allí abajo los cuatro chicos pegaban saltos y se abrazaban los unos a los otros. Muchos otros alumnos les seguían el juego y aplaudían y gritaban a la par, pero tal y como sospechaba Lily, ellos no parecían tan contentos sólo por los exámenes.

Las dos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al centro de todo. Antes de que Lily preguntara sobre lo que ocurría, Sirius se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas.

\- ¡Lo hemos terminado! – gritó al tiempo que se acercaba a ellas.

Con las mismas Lily se hizo a un lado, dejando desprotegida a Avril. Sirius la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas, al tiempo que continuaba con la misma cantinela. Avril, sorprendida se dejó hacer sin comprender lo que ocurría. Los otros tres se acercaron también entre gritos de júbilo y risas. James agarró a Lily de los hombros y le dio una ligera sacudida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Para entonces, Sirius había dejado de darle vueltas y en esos momentos le plantó un buen par de besos sonoros en la mejilla. Prácticamente se la pasó a James, una vez hubo soltado a Lily, quien también la abrazó con energía. Peter daba vueltas alrededor y se puso a hacer un extraño bailecito con Sirius. Remus llegó en cuanto James la dejó libre y se dejó caer en su espalda, pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros y dejando sus cabezas muy juntas.

\- Ya está terminado – dijo con entusiasmo Remus.

\- Sí, de eso ya me he enterado – le costaba un poco hablar y mantenerlos a ambos de pie, pero se las apañaba como podía – Pero, ¿qué es lo que habéis terminado?

\- Todas nuestras dificultades como merodeadores, terminan aquí – proclamó Sirius en voz alta-. A partir de ahora, estáis ante los nuevos y mejorados Merodeadores. ¡Más astutos! ¡Más inteligentes! ¡Y más escurridizos que nunca!

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Lily a Remus, que seguía colgado en la espalda de Avril.

\- Oh, no le hagas caso – contestó Remus despreocupado.

Pareció darse cuenta de que estaban llamando mucho la atención, más de lo que les convenía, así que se separó de Avril y se acercó a Sirius, James y Peter para pararles los pies.

\- Sirius – llamó el licántropo –. Eh, Sirius - este sin embargo, no le hacía caso ninguno, por lo que lo intentó de otra forma -. ¡Canuto!

Inmediatamente, los tres chicos se detuvieron y Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa perruna implantada en la cara.

Avril, sin embargo, se congeló en el sitio. Todas las piezas comenzaron a juntarse en su mente y descubrió, que aquello que celebraban era el haber terminado el famoso Mapa del Merodeador. Una inmensa añoranza se implantó en su pecho pero supo sobreponerse.

\- ¿Cómo acaba de llamarle? – le preguntó Lily, mientras observaban como los cuatro conversaban sobre algo y decidían subirse al cuarto.

\- Creo que ha dicho Canuto – contestó sin demasiada importancia -. Venga, volvamos a la habitación. La fiesta ha terminado.

...

\- Vamos tíos, tenemos que ser un poco más cuidadosos – decía Remus mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

\- No seas aguafiestas Lunático – James se dejó caer bocarriba en su cama -. Acabamos de terminar el mapa. Y en el próximo curso ya no pasarás más lunas llenas solo. ¡Este verano tenemos que terminar de completarla!

\- ¿Sabéis? Los motes aún suenan algo forzados – comentó Peter.

\- Es cosa de acostumbrarse. A Remus le quedó genial antes – Sirius se había acomodado al lado de James, que jugueteaba con su Snitch -. Pero James tiene razón. Cuando volvamos del verano, debemos haber terminado de completar la transformación en animagos. ¿Has entendido Peter?

\- Colagusano – corrigió James a su lado.

\- Es verdad.

\- No me convence mucho mi nombre – refunfuñó débilmente Peter.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado. Ahora concéntrate en practicar mucho en el verano. Eres el que más atrasado va de los tres. Fíjate en James, ya lo tiene prácticamente dominado.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un genio en transformaciones – con ese último comentario se llevó un cojinazo de regalo por parte de Remus.

\- Sigo diciendo que es una locura – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca -. Seréis animagos no registrados. Si os descubren, iréis directos a Azkaban.

\- Esto también lo hemos hablado muchísimas veces, Lunático – James se incorporó apoyándose en un codo -. Somos amigos y no vamos a dejar que pases las noches solo.

\- ¿Pero y si os ataco? Ya no es solo el riesgo de ir a Azkaban, sino que…

\- No vas a hacernos daño, Remus – Sirius se quedó sentado al lado de James -. Los licántropos no suelen atacar a otros animales porque sí. De hecho, representas más peligro para ti mismo que para nosotros. Deja que te cuidemos.

\- Además, siempre te ha preocupado que termines atacando a alguien. Si estamos contigo, vigilaremos que nadie se acerque o al revés – James chocó el puño con Sirius, dando cuenta de que esa era la opinión de ambos.

Remus sonrió agradecido. Aun le preocupaba como saldrían las cosas, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta, no solo como para quererlo, sino también para permitirles que lo hicieran. Peter asentía a todo lo que ellos decían, pero en su fuero interno, sabía que prefería enfrentarse a la furia de McGonagall mil veces, antes que terminar de llevar a cabo la transformación. Pero ellos lo dejarían atrás si no les seguía, y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

 _..._

 _5 de julio de 1975._

 _Atacado el Ministerio de Magia._

 _La pasada madrugada, el Ministerio de Magia se vio asolado por un ataque de mortífagos, dirigidos por aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en persona. Hicieron acto de presencia a la hora del crepúsculo, entrando en el Ministerio sin ser notados y comenzando varios ataques simultáneos en distintas plantas._

 _Sobre el Ministerio de Magia, apareció la temida Marca Tenebrosa, que muchos ya conocemos de observarla en ataques anteriores, invocada por uno de sus leales siervos, al finalizar el asalto._

 _Se conoce que el ataque se debió al desacuerdo del modo de tratar con las familias Sangre Pura del país de la actual Ministra Eugenia Jenkins, que como todo el mundo sabe, colabora con las marchas a favor de los Derechos de los Squib y trata de favorecer a los hijos de muggles._

 _Varios de los magos y brujas que aun trabajaban allí, han fallecido o están gravemente heridos. Los aurores hicieron todo lo que estuvo en su mano, pero ha habido bajas entre sus filas._

 _Este es el primer ataque que produce tantas víctimas y no se han reconocido a los asesinos, a causa de las máscaras que usaban. El departamento de defensa ya se ha puesto en marcha para buscar a aquellos que participaron. Los aurores aseguran que se trata de una estrategia opresiva, en la que tratan de asustar y crear el caos, todo con la finalidad de alcanzar más poder._

 _Desde el Profeta, rogamos a todas las familias de magos que extremen precauciones, de modo que no sean blanco de las atrocidades recientemente acontecidas._

 _William Barsy_

Avril cerró el periódico y lo lanzó de cualquier forma al escritorio cerca de su cama. Escuchaba a Bathilda entretenida en la cocina, preparando la comida para almorzar, mientras destrozaba lo que era una preciosa balada. Aquel era el periódico de ese mismo día.

Sentía que iba a vomitar el corazón por la boca. Hasta el olor del delicioso estofado que llegaba de abajo le provocaba nauseas. Voldemort había aparecido oficialmente. Después de varios meses sin dejarse ver, mandando solo a sus subordinados, se dejaba ver en aquel ataque. Tal y como el periódico mencionaba, era una estrategia para dar miedo, para imponer. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Volvió a mirar el titular desde la distancia y quiso que todas aquellas palabras no fueran ciertas. Reconocía en aquellas palabras, los pensamientos de alguien que no estaba nada de acuerdo con el suceso. Aquel que redactó el artículo, nada tenía que ver con lo que alguna vez escribió Rita Skeeter. Hablaba con convencimiento y se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría aquel hombre en su puesto. Si las cosas se estaban poniendo tan mal como parecía, lo menos que le ocurriría a ese hombre sería que lo despidieran.

Avril se tumbó en la cama, pensativa. El destino parecía cada día acercarse más y más. En cuestión de seis años, la historia volvería a repetirse. Todo volvería a ocurrir.

La dulce Lily, sacrificando su vida, por el hijo en común con la persona que más amaría. El mejor amigo de este, desquiciado por sus muertes. El traidor, viviendo libre, como una sucia rata rastrera. Y el licántropo condenado en vida a la soledad. ¿Realmente merecía la pena?

Lloró, pensando en que sus días estaban contados. Lloró con amargura, porque no soportaba conocer el destino de todos ellos y no hacer nada por evitarlo.

¿Qué pasaría si Snape continuara siendo amigo de Lily, si no se sintiera perdido y solo? ¿Qué ocurriría con Regulus si confiara en su hermano, si no tratara de hacerlo todo por su cuenta? ¿Tan horrible sería que ella interviniera un poco?

Recordaba las incansables conversaciones con Dumbledore. Aquellos momentos en los que trataba de hacerle entender, que siempre existían más caminos, otras opciones. Incluso en este tiempo, se lo había sugerido. De hecho, en la última conversación que tuvo con él antes de las vacaciones, le pidió que se tomara un tiempo para pensar en su futuro. En qué haría cuando acabara Hogwarts.

Pero las reglas impuestas por su abuela la habían obnubilado. Solo tragedia y catástrofe traerían los cambios en el tiempo, pero ¿acaso no había intervenido ya?, ¿acaso no merecía la pena intentarlo? ¿Qué podría ser peor?

" _Todo Avril. Incluso podrías evitar el nacimiento de Harry._ " Pensaba para sí misma. Tal vez, simplemente debería marcharse de una vez por todas a Francia. Dejarlo todo atrás. Pero se había habituado tan bien a su nueva vida. Le encantaba la suave forma que Lily tenía de despertarla, o los graciosos berrinches de Marlene. Realmente adoraba a Sirius, James y Remus, sus conversaciones sarcásticas y fingidos teatros. Incluso la presencia de Peter se le hacía menos molesta.

" _¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo? Ya no tienes nada. No te queda nada. Y lo perderás todo si no haces algo pronto._ "

\- ¡Avril! – el grito de Bathilda sonó agudo y algo chirriante -. ¡Baja a comer!

Avril dudó tan solo cinco segundos. Después supo que todo sería más fácil si simplemente baja a comer.

\- ¿Sabes que me han dicho? – inquirió nada más verla cruzar la puerta de la cocina -. La señora Potts, la que vive al final de la calle, me ha comentado que las infusiones hechas con pasiflora, ayudan a conciliar el sueño sin tener pesadillas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó interesada.

Las pesadillas apenas le daban un respiro, aunque algunas semanas desaparecían o alternaban los días.

\- Así es. Dice que tienen algún componente antidepresivo – Bathilda comenzó a servir los platos -. Creo que podríamos investigar un poco y mezclarlo con algunos otros ingredientes. A ver si logramos crearte una poción con la que no acabes creando inmunidad o adicción.

\- Soy pésima para hacer pociones – recordó.

\- Pero se te da bien la teoría – añadió la anciana con una sonrisa -. No te preocupes niña, encontraremos algo.

\- Gracias Batty – dijo con sincera gratitud.

Bathilda volvió a sonreír en respuesta y después de echarle algo de estofado al plato de Míster Chew, que le hizo cara de asco, continuó con la conversación.

\- Por cierto. En unos días, tendré que visitar el Callejón Diagón – informó -. La editorial quiere hablarme de un nuevo proyecto y prefieren hacerlo en persona. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

\- Te acompañaré si no te supone ninguna molestia.

\- Menuda farfarrullada – bufó indignada. Avril rió a escondidas por la palabra -. No es molestia ninguna, ya lo sabes. Pero me temo que seguramente no te dejen entrar conmigo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Me quedaré por el Callejón, dando un paseo y comprando cosas para entretenerme.

Bathilda le asintió en respuesta, conforme con la idea.

\- Ah, otra cosa más. Hace algo así como tres cuartos de hora, que llegó correo para ti – a Avril se le iluminaron los ojos en respuesta -. Está encima de la mesa del salón, cuando acabes de comer ve a echarle un vistazo.

\- Genial, gracias Batt.

 _Queridísima Avril:_

 _No vas a creer desde donde estoy escribiendo. ¡Estoy en París! Aun no me lo creo ni yo. Mis padres lo prepararon todo antes de acabara el curso y ha sido toda una sorpresa. Lo estamos pasando genial y realmente todo aquí es muy bonito. Hasta Tuney está de buen humor._

 _En realidad, creo que es más porque ha conocido a un chico que por el viaje. Se llama Vernon Dursley, es un chico de la misma edad que Tuney, algo relleno y con un carácter aburrido a mi parecer. Pero parece que trata muy bien a mi hermana y con eso me conformo. Se la ve muy emocionada aunque trate de ocultarlo._

 _Pero bueno, cuéntame como siguen tus vacaciones. Cuando leí lo que escribiste del accidente que tuvisteis con las escaleras casi me da algo. Dime que estás bien y que se te ha curado del todo la herida del tobillo. Espero que ya hayáis arreglado esas infernales escaleras, las casas de madera que tienen sus años, suelen acabar con la madera podrida. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado._

 _Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí durante una semana o dos más. Espero saber noticias tuyas pronto._

 _Un beso, Lily._

 _.._

 _Qué pasa, Avril:_

 _¿Cómo llevas ese verano? Aburrida sin mi presencia supongo. No sé ni para qué pregunto. Aunque a decir verdad, el mío también está siendo de lo más aburrido. Puedo asegurarte, sin exagerar, que tus cartas son lo único que alivian un poco este tedio mortal al que estoy sometido._

 _¿Tú ves normal que mi madre me obligue a asistir a la aburridísima fiesta de compromiso de mi más aburrida prima Narcissa? Te juro que casi me muero del asco. Todos hablando de lo mismo, no te imaginas cuanta suciedad hay escondida en mi familia. Y luego soy yo la oveja blanca. Vale, mal chiste, no lo leas._

 _Aunque la verdad, poco me importan. El único por el que más lo siento es mi hermano. Al pobre Reggie le están comiendo la cabeza con toda esa sarta de estupideces sobre la pureza de sangre y yo no soy capaz de alejarlo de ellos. No sé qué más hacer. Si vieras cada pieza que vive en la "Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"._

 _Pero bueno, suficiente de desquitarme contigo. Pasemos a cosas mejores. He estado hablando con James. Me ha invitado a pasar las últimas semanas del verano con él. No me voy antes porque no puedo, pero si por mí fuera ya estaría allí. Hemos pensado intentar reunirnos todos uno de esos días en el Callejón Diagón. Contamos contigo, ¿verdad? Intenta traerte a Evans. Últimamente James no para de pensar en ella. Ya a finales de curso me estaba dando la tabarra. Que si "mira a donde va". Que si "hoy Evans tiene el pelo precioso". "¿No crees que el culo de Evans merece un diez?" No lo aguanto. A ver si se le pasa pronto._

 _Por cierto, gracias por las magdalenas. Dile a tu madrina que estaban deliciosas. Las tuve que esconder en mi cuarto para que Kreacher no se las comiera._

 _Espero verte pronto._

 _Un beso_ _Un abrazo, Sirius._

 _..._

 _Avril, siento las prisas, pero me tengo que ir en breves y no podía irme sin dejar esto enviado._

 _¿Sirius te ha contado ya que pensamos quedar todos juntos en el Callejón Diagón sobre las últimas semanas de vacaciones? Si no lo ha hecho, te lo digo yo. Vamos a quedar un día todos juntos. Aun no hemos decidido la fecha. Supongo que te apuntarás, ¿verdad? Di que sí. Te lo suplico. ¿Y podrías traerte a Evans?_

 _Se lo preguntaría yo mismo, pero seguro que si lo hago me mandará volando en hipogrifo a la otra punta del mundo. Ahora que lo pienso, debe molar montar en un hipogrifo._

 _Bueno, sé que no te esperabas mi inusitado interés en tu mejor amiga, pero... creo que me gusta. Pero gustarme de verdad, ¿vale? ¿Crees que podrías convencerla de ir?_

 _En fin, me marcho ya, voy a ir con mis padres a visitar a una tía. A la pobre le falta poco para dar el último paso y queremos despedirnos._

 _Un abrazo, James._

 _P.D.: Habla con Remus, el tío dice que no sabe si podrá quedar. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Anda, trata de convencerlo tú también, seguro que te escucha._

 _..._

* * *

Y este es el el capítulo de hoy. Lo se, es más cortito de lo que lo suelo subir últimamente, pero no os apuréis, que al fin de al cabo no es el último. Ya leeréis otro el miércoles que viene.

Se que os habéis quedado con las ganas de leer carta de Remus, pero todos no iban a escribirle a la vez, ¿cierto?

Os veo en el próximo cap.

Un kiss

Debyom


	22. Chapter 22

**Segundas oportunidades.**

\- Nos vemos cuando salga. Te esperaré en la taberna de Tom, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Bathilda a modo de despedida -. Tómate tu tiempo y pásalo bien.

\- Claro, disfruta la reunión.

\- Hasta un mono se aburriría con ella. Y eso que ellos no se aburren con nada – bufó despareciendo por las puertas de la entrada a la editorial.

Avril dio media vuelta y se dedicó a pasear por toda la calle, camino a por un helado a Florean Fortescue, para después llegarse a la herbolaria, en busca de ingredientes que le sirvieran para crear una poción que no le provocara pesadillas.

Ni siquiera miraba al frente, sino a los escaparates de los lados, por eso no se dio cuenta de que chocó con algo, hasta que ocurrió. Bajando la vista para ver lo que era, se encontró con que a sus pies había un niño tumbado bocabajo. No tendría más de cuatro o cinco años, con el pelo rojo como el fuego. Avril se agachó a su altura para levantarlo, pero el niño solo se puso de pie y se limpió la suciedad de sus pequeñas rodillas. Después solo se quedó mirándola.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó al ver que este no hacía o decía nada.

De pronto se fijó en los ojos del niño. Azules. De un precioso azul cielo. Y no necesitó más para reconocerlo. Bill.

\- Estoy bien. No me duele.

Mentía. Movía nerviosamente la pierna izquierda, en signo de escozor. Avril sonrió con ternura y las lágrimas casi escapan de sus ojos. Era William Athur Weasley, sin duda alguna. Tan pequeño, tan dulce. Ella recordaba a un hombre, diez años mayor que ella, y ahora las tornas habían cambiado.

Se apresuró a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando a Molly, ya que era imposible que él estuviera allí solo. Al no encontrarla, decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Y tu mamá?

Bill se encogió de hombros y después contestó con una voz algo aguda.

\- No lo sé. He escapado corriendo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Porque estaba aburrido. Quise jugar con mamá a las escondidas, porque mi hermano Charlie aun es pequeño y no puede – dijo el niño de corrido, sin dar muestras de arrepentimiento.

Era increíble lo bien que hablaba para la edad que tenía. Molly no exageró diciendo que siempre fue muy espabilado.

\- Pero Bill. ¿No has pensado que mamá puede preocuparse si no te encuentra? - preguntó con dulzura.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó inocentemente.

Merecía que le dieran con un hierro en la cabeza, por bocazas. Pensó una salida rápidamente.

\- Se me da bien la adivinación – dijo aparentando seguridad – Bueno, ¿qué te parece si la buscamos?

\- Mi mamá me ha dicho que no hable con desconocidos – Bill continuaba moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo.

\- De acuerdo – Avril suspiró -. Me llamo Avril Grimm. Ahora acudo al colegio de Hogwarts.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara.

\- ¿Estás en Hodwats? - esa palabra se le atragantó un poco -. Mi papá y mi mamá también fueron a Hoddwact. ¿En qué casa estás? Yo también iré cuando sea más grande.

\- Oh vaya, eso es genial - Avril miró a su alrededor un momento y viendo que Molly seguía sin aparecer, decidió tomar medidas -. Bueno Bill, ¿qué te parece si esperamos a que tu mamá venga allí montados – Avril señaló un montón de barriles amontonados unos sobre otros formando una pirámide - y te voy contando lo que tú quieras?

El niño asintió conforme. Pero en cuanto Avril se puso de pie para avanzar hacia allí, Bill la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ahora ha empezado a dolerme un poco – dijo al tiempo que se señalaba la rodilla.

Quiso achucharlo con muchísima fuerza y llenarle la cara de besos. Era monísimo. Sin embargo, se conformó con cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a los barriles, subiéndolo al lugar más alto para que Molly pudiera verlo a la distancia. Avril se sentó en uno más abajo y le subió el pantalón para ver la herida.

\- Solo es un rasguño de nada – dijo observándole la rodilla -. Voy a limpiarla ¿de acuerdo?

Bill asintió y apretó los labios con fuerza. Sus manitas se hicieron puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su cara mostraba una concentración absoluta. De su bolso, sacó un pañuelo y lo humedeció con agua de una botella que llevaba. Después lo fue aplicando con mucho cuidado para retirar la poca sangre que había salido.

\- Estoy en Gryffindor – respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho antes.

Bill pareció dejar de prestarle atención al escozor y se concentró en lo que ella le contaba.

\- ¡Papá y mamá también fueron a Glyfindor! – informó con orgullo -. Yo quiero entrar en Glyfindor como mamá y papá.

\- ¡Qué bien, Bill! – retiró el pañuelo, dando por terminado su trabajo -. Mira, ya he terminado. Has sido muy valiente y te has portado muy bien. Estoy segura de que entrarás a Gryffindor, como tus padres.

Bill sacó pecho con orgullo y su mirada se desvió a lo lejos. De repente alzó su mano y la movió saludando con energía.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó entusiasmado -. ¡Mamá! ¡Ven mamá!

Avril dirigió la vista hacia donde Bill miraba y reconoció el pelirrojo cabello de Molly Weasley, que ya se acercaba a la carrera con el alivio marcado en el rostro. Entre sus brazos cargaba con otro niño pelirrojo, de unos tres años de edad, que seguramente sería Charlie.

\- ¡Bill! – gritaba -. ¡Oh Bill! ¡Menos mal! Pensé que no te encontraría.

Molly había llegado hasta ellos y Avril se apresuró a bajar al niño para que pudiera llegar hasta su madre. Ella se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza, espachurrándolo contra ella y Charlie, que se puso a tirar del pelo de su hermano. La pobre mujer tenía las lágrimas saltadas y no podía parar de decir su nombre.

\- Bill, Bill. Mi pequeño – de repente se separó de él y en tono de regaño dijo -. ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?

Molly le plantó un par de besos más en la mejilla, mientras Bill trataba de separarse. En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Avril. Se puso de pie rápidamente, seria y desconfiada, sujetando la mano de Bill con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía tomado a Charlie. La observó de arriba abajo. Desde su pelo negro como el carbón que ya le llegaba casi a media espalda, pasando por sus ojos azules, su túnica azul y cuerpo menudo.

A Avril no le quedó otra que sonreír apesadumbrada bajo su escrutinio. Era obvio que no confiaba del todo el ella. Molly aparentaba unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, con su pelo recogido en una coleta llena de tirabuzones muy bien colocados, dejando despejada su rolliza cara. Aunque se le notaba que la túnica llevaba muchas puestas, ella se veía muy coqueta y a la moda.

\- ¿Tú has…? – empezó a preguntar Molly, pero Bill se apresuró a interrumpirla.

\- Mamá, mamá. Se llama Avril. Me ha recogido del suelo cuando he chocado con ella – se había embalado como una moto y hablaba muy de corrido -. Y sabes… ¿sabes qué? Es de Glifindor, como papá y tú. Y también va a Horgats, como papá y tú. Y mira, mira ¿ves? – decía al tiempo que alzaba su pierna y señalaba su rodilla con un dedito -. Me ha limpiado la herida. Y ha dicho que me he portado muy bien y que soy muy valiente. ¿Ves? Yo también voy a ir a Glyfindor. Me lo ha dicho ella.

Ambas mujeres habían escuchado al niño parloteando, con los ojos bien abiertos, apenas creyendo que hubiese contado todo aquello en menos de un minuto. Después se miraron a los ojos y estallaron a la vez en carcajadas irreprimibles. Por lo menos, Bill había logrado, sin darse cuenta, romper la tensión que había tan solo unos instantes antes.

\- Me llamo Avril Grimm – se presentó una vez la risa se lo permitió -. Es un placer. Siento si te he asustado, pero en cuanto chocó conmigo, pensé que lo mejor sería ponerlo en un lugar alto, donde pudieras encontrarle.

\- Gracias, de verdad – dijo Molly más tranquila -. Soy Molly Weasley. Siento mucho la desconfianza inicial – Avril negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo comprendía y no le había molestado en absoluto -. Y lamento si mi niño te ha causado problemas…

\- Oh no, nada de eso. Se ha portado como todo un campeón, ¿verdad que sí, Bill? – el niño asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

\- No sé cómo agradecértelo – volvieron a saltársele las lágrimas -. Si hubiese llegado a pasarle algo, yo… - tuvo que detenerse a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire – Me alegra que le hayas encontrado tu. No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si se lo llegan a llevar.

\- Eh, tranquila. No ha ocurrido nada, ¿verdad? – trató de consolarla con dulzura -. Deje de pensar en ello.

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero después de cómo están las cosas últimamente, pensé que tal vez… - su redondeado rostro empalideció.

\- Señora Weasley, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos? – Avril estaba preocupándose, por si acababa desmayada -. Vayamos a Florean Fortescue a tomar unos helados, yo invito.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Helados! – exclamó Bill a su lado.

\- ¡Helado! – secundó Charlie.

\- Oh no. No puedo permitir que nos invites, después de que has encontrado a mi pequeño…

\- Señora Weasley, necesita sentarse – Avril comenzó a conducirles a todos hasta la terraza de Florean Fortescue, que estaba a tan solo unos pasos -. Además, no es ningún problema para mí. Por favor, insisto.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que si que me siento algo temblorosa todavía – terminó claudicando.

Nada más llegar a la terraza, Molly tomó asiento en la silla más cercana, donde dejó que Charlie se bajara de ella y pegara un par de saltos junto a Bill.

\- ¿De qué sabor lo quiere? – preguntó Avril -. Si le parece bien, puedo llevarme a los niños al mostrador a que elijan.

\- No me hables de usted, por favor. Me hace sentir una vieja – se le notaba que iba mejorando -. Llámame Molly.

\- Perfecto. Entonces Molly, ¿de qué sabor? – Avril continuaba de pie, al lado de ella con una sonrisa y manteniendo los ojos en los dos niños, no fueran a salir corriendo de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes por mí, no quiero nada – hizo el amago de levantarse de la silla -. De hecho, seré yo quien vaya al mostrador. No puedo hacer que vayas tú con los niños…

\- De eso ni hablar – colocó las manos en sus hombros y la empujó de vuelta a sentarse -. Por favor, Molly, has pasado un mal rato. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ponerte las cosas más fáciles.

Y antes de que ella protestara, llamó a Bill y a Charlie y se dirigió con uno de cada mano al mostrador a pedir. Se sentía pletórica de alegría. Nunca se imaginó que llevaría al apuesto e inalcanzable Bill, tomado de una mano y al salvaje y atrayente Charlie de la otra, a tomar un helado. Menos se imaginó, que tendrían cinco y dos años respectivamente.

A la vuelta, los niños se acercaron a su madre a enseñarles los helados.

\- Toma, este es el tuyo – le alcanzó uno -. Bill me ha dicho que te gusta de nata y nueces.

\- Te dije que no hacía falta… - contestó apurada.

\- Y yo te digo que necesitas un chute de azúcar. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí, gracias de nuevo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa -. Seguramente estaré atrasando tus planes.

\- Para nada – Avril movió la mano, como espantando esa idea y tomó asiento en una de las sillas -. Estoy esperando a que mi madrina salga de la editorial. No tengo nada que hacer hasta entonces.

Molly sonrió con gratitud y comió del helado. Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, mientras que los niños comían de sus helados y robaban de los otros. Molly le contó sobre su matrimonio con Arthur y como se conocieron, de su infancia con sus hermanos mayores, del nacimiento de Bill y Charlie, de que no tenían mucho, pero que era increíblemente feliz y de que últimamente temía por la seguridad de todos los suyos. Avril le contó un poco por encima su historia, que venía de Estados Unidos y que su familia había muerto. También sobre cómo le iba en Hogwarts.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos ya – dijo Molly más tarde.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó con voz sobrecogida, no lo había pensado y simplemente se le escapó.

Escuchar hablar a Molly era… era volver atrás. Volver a aquella época en la que vivía bajo su ala maternal y era como una hija más. Lo añoraba y simplemente deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

\- Sí, me temo que si no nos vamos ahora, no llegaré a tiempo de preparar la cena – se levantó de la silla cogiendo el bolso al mismo tiempo -. Iré a pagar la cuenta.

\- Tarde, ya está pagada – dijo sonriente. Entendía que no podía retrasar más su partida.

\- Oh no, no, no Avril. No puedo permitir eso – negaba con la cabeza escandalizada -. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, no voy a dejar que te encargues también de esto.

\- En ese caso – Avril se levantó también de la silla -, paga tú la cuenta la próxima vez.

Dejó la proposición en el aire, esperando que Molly quisiera verla de nuevo. Realmente quería mantener el contacto con ella, y aunque no volviera a tratarla de la misma forma, no quería que desapareciera de su vida. Ni ella, ni el resto de los Weasley.

\- Hagamos otra cosa – dijo después de pensar un rato -. Verás, no suelo venir aquí muy a menudo, por lo que no sabría decirte cuando volvería. Por qué no te mando una lechuza y vienes a tomar un aperitivo en mi casa. Me encanta tener visitas.

Avril amplió la sonrisa, ilusionada por la propuesta. Molly debió notarlo, porque correspondió de igual forma.

\- Me encantaría – respondió casi de inmediato -. Esperaré la lechuza con ganas.

\- Perfecto, te la enviaré la semana que viene a más tardar – informó.

Tomó en brazos a Charlie y este se agarró a su cuello.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos mamá? – preguntó Bill arrugando su naricilla en desacuerdo.

\- Así es, cariño. Despídete de Avril.

Avril se agachó de nuevo a su altura para decirle adiós.

\- Adiós, Bill. Espero verte pronto – dijo suavemente. Luego, casi con duda, preguntó -. ¿Me das un besito?

El niño sonrió en respuesta y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Después corrió a ponerse detrás de su madre, con los cachetes colorados de la vergüenza. Avril rió emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tantas ganas de reír y sonreír como en esos precisos instantes.

\- Vamos Charlie – Molly le sacó la mano de la boca -. ¿Le das tu otro?

Se acercó al niño, que tenía los mismos ojos azules que su hermano mayor, y le plantó un beso que le babeó la mejilla más que otra cosa.

\- Ten cuidado a la vuelta – le dijo finalmente Avril a Molly.

\- Tranquila, ya no pienso quitarle la vista de encima a ninguno.

...

..

.

"No podía. No podía intervenir."

"Pero aquello que dejó atrás no estaba bien. Tantas personas inocentes, muertas. Tantas familias destrozadas."

"¿Y si todo termina siendo peor? ¿Y si las consecuencias por intentar cambiarlo todo, acaban por empeorar las cosas?"

"¿Acaso había algo peor que aquello?"

"Siempre puede ser peor."

"Pero merecen una segunda oportunidad. Merecen la oportunidad de ser felices, de estar todos juntos."

"¿Vas a arriesgar el futuro de todos por un capricho? Recuerda las palabras de la abuela. Nunca cambies el pasado."

"Ella también puede estar equivocada. Es verdad que las cosas pueden salir mal. Pero tienen muchas posibilidades de salir bien. ¿No merece la pena intentarlo? Después de todo, las cosas ya estaban bastante mal. Tal vez es el momento de que salgan bien."

"Es una locura. Un riesgo muy alto."

"Podía. Podía intervenir. Prefiero arriesgarme. Si algo había aprendido de la guerra, es que el riesgo por intentar lograr lo que quieres es mejor que no intentarlo siquiera. Se arrepentiría de por vida si no lo hiciera."

...

..

.

\- Ahora vamos a jugar a cazar al dragón – su voz simulaba al misterio -. Tenéis una misión muy importante. Hay que cazar al dragón que ataca el poblado.

\- ¿Un dragón? – preguntó la voz ilusionada de Bill -. ¿Dices un dragón de verdad?

Bill saltó emocionado y Charlie a su lado, lo imitó sin saber en realidad lo que pasaba.

\- Sí – Avril apuntó con su varita a una pelota que había en el suelo -. Draconifors.

La pelota giró a gran velocidad sobre sí misma y se transformó en un dragón en miniatura, un Galés Verde Común, para ser más exactos, más pequeño que un gato adulto. Sus escamas del más puro verde destacaban como si fueran luciérnagas en la noche. Lanzó un rugido sorprendentemente melodioso, muy agradable y atrayente. Estiró sus alas y alzó el vuelo, dando vueltas por el jardín a baja altura, controlado por la varita de Avril.

Los ojos azules de Bill y Charlie parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, fijados en la versión diminuta del dragón, completamente inofensivo, que volaba por encima de sus cabezas. Este volvió a gruñir con su sonoro rugido, dejándolos más embelesados si fuera posible.

Finalmente, Charlie estalló en risas, esas risas de los niños pequeños que son entre ansiosas y emocionadas. Con sus cortas patitas empezó a perseguir al dragón, dando vueltas por todo el jardín tras él. Poco después Bill siguió sus pasos.

Desde que había llegado a la Madriguera, Avril no había hecho prácticamente otra cosa que jugar con los niños. Molly de vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina, para preguntarle si necesitaba algo o salía fuera con ellos para charlar mientras los niños corrían.

\- Están encantados – dijo Molly llegando por detrás -. Normalmente tienen que jugar solos, ya que Arthur está casi todo el día en el Ministerio y yo tengo que ocuparme de la casa.

Avril giró la cabeza para mirarla un instante con una sonrisa en el rostro y después concentró de nuevo su atención en controlar el dragón. A veces lo hacía volar más bajo o más despacio, para que pudieran tocarlo y antes de que lo atraparan, alzarlo de nuevo sobre sus cabezas.

\- Yo me lo estoy pasando también muy bien – contestó Avril -. Tienes unos hijos increíbles Molly. Gracias por cierto, por dejarme usar la magia.

Molly negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que lo guardara en secreto. Al ser menor de edad, no podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero al ir a casa de unos magos ya adultos, ¿quién va a afirmar que el hechizo no lo hizo ninguno de sus habitantes? De dentro de la casa se escuchó un enorme estruendo, proveniente del salón y voces tosiendo. Todos se detuvieron para escuchar de qué se trataba. Molly fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¡Oh, deben de ser Fabian y Gideon! – salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

Bill escuchó las palabras de su madre y rápidamente dejó olvidado al dragón para correr detrás de ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Y Avril observó como el pobre Charlie se debatía entre correr detrás de su hermano y madre a ver a sus tíos o intentar cazar el dragón. Miró un instante a Avril, con súplica y ella con una tierna sonrisa, bajó el dragón lo suficiente como para que pudiera cogerlo entre sus regordetes bracitos.

Cuando lo tuvo en brazos, lanzó un agudo chillido de euforia y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Finalmente, Avril lo siguió más despacio. En el salón, Molly saludaba a dos hombres jóvenes, de unos veintisiete años y que eran exactamente dos gotas de agua. Pelo castaño rojizo, ojos marrones iguales a los de Molly, altos y esbeltos. Se parecían a Fred y George. Uno de ellos tenía en brazos a Bill, mientras el otro recibía los besos de su hermana menor.

\- Vale, vale hermanita – dijo separándose un poco de ella.

\- Te comportas como si no nos fueras visto en semanas – dijo el otro con guasa.

\- ¡Es que no os he visto en semanas, Gideon! – exclamó al que tenía a Bill en brazos.

\- No soy Gideon, soy Fabian - dijo el hombre-. En serio Molly, ¿y te haces llamar nuestra hermana?

\- Lo siento, Fabian.

\- Estaba bromeando, soy Gideon.

Y ambos hermanos mayores empezaron a reír con la broma. Al ver entrar a Charlie corriendo hacia ellos, Fabian se agachó a cogerlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué hacen mis sobrinos favoritos? – preguntó al pequeño - ¿Y eso que tienes cogido qué es?

\- ¿Es un gato? – preguntó el otro mientras le daba la vuelta a Bill y lo ponía bocabajo.

El niño reía alocadamente, encantado con la pirueta. Cuando volvió a ponerlo bien, Bill rió como si le fueran contado una broma muy graciosa.

\- Tío Gideon, no hay gatos verdes – le dijo aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó fingiendo asombro.

\- ¡Dagón! – chilló Charlie, con el dragón todavía entre sus bracitos.

\- ¡Vaya, pero si es un dragón! ¿De quién ha sido esta idea tan buena? – Fabian miró a su hermana, sin creer que la idea fuera de ella.

\- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó recordando de repente a Avril -. Si no os he presentado aún.

Molly dio media vuelta, buscando la presencia de la morena, para presentarla ante sus hermanos. Ella se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta del salón, observando la escena con una sonrisa y sin interrumpir.

\- Ven cariño – llamó Molly -. Estos son mis hermanos, Gideon y Fabian Prewett. Chicos, os presento a Avril Grimm.

\- Es un placer – dijo acercándose a todos.

\- En realidad… - comenzó Fabian.

\- …el placer es nuestro – terminó Gideon.

\- No empecéis con vuestras payasadas – advirtió Molly.

\- Pero si apenas…

\- … hemos abierto la boca.

\- Es suficiente. No quiero que la mareéis. Sentaos todos, voy a traer la merienda.

Molly se marchó a la cocina, en busca de galletas, leche y té. Ya una vez en la mesa, les contó cómo Avril había encontrado a Bill y que por eso estaba allí. Por otro lado, iba a decirle cosas sobre sus hermanos, cuando estos la interrumpieron, diciendo que eran perfectamente capaces de hablar por su propia cuenta, sin necesidad de que ella lo contara por ellos. A partir de entonces, Avril se enteró que trabajaban para el cuerpo de Aurores y que habían estado una buena temporada fuera, en una misión importante. Por ello no estuvieron presentes en el ataque al Ministerio que hubo semanas atrás. Y Molly agradecía por ello.

Hablar con ellos, era como volver a enzarzarse en una loca conversación con Fred y George. Sus tíos eran tan similares a lo que ellos fueron y serían, que no le costó nada de trabajo trabar amistad con ambos. Charlie y Bill jugaban con el dragón y de vez en cuando buscaban a sus tíos para que hicieran algo de magia.

Para el atardecer, Arthur volvió del Ministerio. Molly se lo presentó igual que había hecho con sus hermanos antes y todos comenzaron a idear una extraña teoría del cómo se inventaron los bolígrafos y por qué los muggles ya no usan las plumas para escribir.

Avril se marchó después de la cena. Gideon y Fabian insistieron en acompañarla a casa, pero esta se negó, ya que solo tenía que hacer el viaje hasta la casa de Batty a través de la Red Flu.

\- No te lo recomendamos – dijo Fabian.

\- Sí, los dichosos viajes por chimenea solo te provocarán tos… - continuó Gideon.

\- … y estornudos…

\- … y ceniza por todo el cuerpo.

\- Eso sin contar que no te caigas al llegar al destino…

\- … o te equivoques de sitio.

\- De hecho podrías hacerte daño.

\- Lo mejor será… – dijeron finalmente ambos a la vez - … que nos aparezcamos contigo.

Molly llegó en ese preciso instante para detener la conversación.

\- ¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! – exclamó con el ceño fruncido -. Dejad las tonterías de una vez – entonces añadió por lo bajini hacia ellos -. Tiene doce años menos que vosotros. ¡Doce!

\- ¡Solo queremos asegurarnos de que llega a salvo a casa! – exclamó Gideon inocentemente.

Avril había decidido que lo más sano era ignorarlos, mientras se despedía de Bill y Charlie con muchos besitos. Los niños se habían encariñado mucho con ella, después de haber pasado casi toda la tarde jugando con ellos.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a venir otra vez? – preguntó Bill.

\- No lo sé. Espero que pronto – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Quiero jugar otra vez a la búsqueda del tesoro – dijo el niño emocionado.

\- ¡Oto dagón! – exclamó Charlie, secundando a su hermano.

\- Y Charlie quiere jugar otra vez con los dragones – aclaró muy amablemente, explicando lo que había dicho -. Volverás pronto. ¿Verdad que puede venir otra vez, papá?

\- Por supuesto que sí – Arthur tomó a Charlie entre sus brazos -. Estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí de nuevo. Me alegrará tener nuevas noticias sobre Albus también. Hablo con él de vez en cuando, pero no tan a menudo como me gustaría.

\- Será un placer. Y veré qué es lo que averiguo sobre esos coches muggles que le pueda interesar.

\- ¡Eso sería estupendo! – los ojos azules de Arthur, sonreían a la par que sus labios.

...

..

.

Harry conocería a sus padres, no solo los conocería, los tendría ahí, apoyándolo, criándolo, viviendo con ellos, como una familia normal. Podría pasar más tiempo con su padrino, conocer mejor a Remus…

Molly no tendría que sufrir la pérdida de sus hermanos, tampoco la de su hijo. Todos disfrutarían de la compañía de los otros.

Ni siquiera tendrían por qué vivir la Segunda Guerra. Si se daba prisa y actuaba con rapidez, a lo mejor ni siquiera tendrían que vivir la primera.

Pero eso era demasiado optimista incluso para ella.

Volvió a tachar lo que había escrito y arrugando el pergamino lo tiró a la papelera. Se detuvo a aclarar sus ideas antes de volver a intentarlo.

Hablar con Albus Dumbledore, parecía una prioridad. Necesitaría su ayuda si realmente quería hacer algo. Pero cómo decírselo. Cómo explicarle que había cambiado de opinión. Cómo hacer las cosas. Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura todavía. No tenía la motivación suficiente y el miedo la paralizaba a menudo.

Para colmo las pesadillas parecían cada vez más vívidas. Lo hacían todo más real. A menudo, en estas acababa luchando frente a frente con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Y el simple contacto con sus ojos bastaba para inmovilizarla. Sentir como le llegaba la hora y ni siquiera poder apartarse.

Aquella tarde con los Weasley no había hecho otra cosa, sino acrecentar sus ganas por hacer algo. La Molly que ella conoció, casi nunca hablaba de sus hermanos. Cada vez que lo hacía, eran solo palabras amables y cariñosas, pero sus ojos marrones transparentaban un dolor tan profundo, tan real. Sin embargo, ahora Molly parecía un loro hablando de ellos. No callaba y todo eran palabras que destilaban admiración y cariño. Ese que se siente por sus hermanos. Ese que demostraba Ginny al hablar de los gemelos, o Ronald contando cosas sobre Bill.

¿Cómo iba a quedarse quieta viendo como se los arrebataban? No podía, ya no podía seguir al margen. Si su abuela la viera… si la viera ahora no estaría orgullosa. Pero poco importaba en ese preciso instante. Su abuela no estaba y la decisión era solamente suya.

...

..

.

\- ¿Os habéis enterado? La Ministra de Magia va a dimitir. Dicen que le sustituirá Harold Minchum – informó Sirius.

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – preguntó Remus.

\- La familia Black lo sabe todo – contestó haciéndose el interesante.

\- Pero si has estado en mi casa la última semana – refutó James -. Es imposible que te hayas enterado de eso por tu familia. Y no me creo que no me lo hayas dicho en todo este tiempo.

\- ¿De qué te crees que habla mi madre en sus cartas? ¿De cuánto me echa de menos? No querido - Sirius chistó con la lengua al tiempo que movía un dedo negándolo -, mi madre jamás se mostraría siquiera interesada en mi bienestar. En cambio, para rellenar pergamino, me informa de lo que cree que es un avance para los sangre pura y más vale que no esté avergonzando el apellido Black.

\- Eso es amor y lo demás tontería – apuntó Peter.

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de la heladería Florean Fortescue, junto con Avril que apenas escuchaba la conversación que estos mantenían, debido a que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Esperaban a que Lily llegara.

\- He escuchado que Harold Minchum es un hombre estricto, de ideas duras y simples – siguió Remus, desviando de nuevo el tema.

\- Es un cavernícola – dijo James limpiando las gafas distraído.

\- Cuando era un niño - contó despreocupado -, mi tío Alphard me dijo que cualquiera puede ser Ministro y comienzo a creerlo.

\- Sí bueno, ¿cuándo va a llegar Evans? – preguntó sin venir a cuento James de repente.

Avril reaccionó al darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba para ella.

\- No lo sé. No creo que tarde mucho – contestó ausente.

\- Avril, ¿te pasa algo? – inquirió finalmente Remus -. Se nota que no estás aquí. Si ocurre algo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Sí, esto no parece el reencuentro que me esperaba – dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero cerca de ella - ¿Dónde han quedado los besos y las promesas de amor?

Avril le apartó la cara con la mano, riendo de su expresión.

\- No pasa nada, es solo que hay ciertos asuntos que tengo que resolver. Mira James, ahí viene Lily.

\- ¿Dónde? – rápidamente se puso a mirar en todas las direcciones -. ¡Evans! ¡Aquí!

Lily se acercó a ellos a paso rápido y con una sonrisa en la cara. Nada más llegar, ella y Avril se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos, Avril – le decía mientras abrazaba con fuerza -. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

\- Y yo a ti.

 _¿Cómo no iba a intentar salvar a esa persona que la había acogido de aquella forma? ¿Cómo no iba a intentar salvar a sus amigos?_

...

..

.

* * *

He aquí el tan ansiado siguiente capítulo. Nunca prometí nada de una carta de Remus, así lo siento por quien la esperara ·_·"

Supongo que ya os estabais preguntando donde estaba escondida nuestra familia pelirroja. Ya era hora de que aparecieran. En fin, comentad, expresar vuestras opiniones y dudas. ¿Ya era tiempo de que Avril comenzara a tener dudas sobre las enseñanzas de su abuela? ¿Qué opinais?

PD: Casi olvido subir el capítulo hoy.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	23. Chapter 23

**La broma del siglo.**

El despacho de Albus Dumbledore, nunca había estado tan silencioso. Nunca los cuadros habían permanecido tan callados e inmóviles que parecían eso, simples cuatros inanimados. Fawkes, el fénix, los observaba con sus ojos bien abiertos desde la percha donde reposaba, sin dejar oír canto alguno. Y los ojos de Albus Dumbledore traspasaban a Avril, como si viera su alma en su interior.

\- ¿Por qué este repentino cambio? – preguntó de pronto Dumbledore.

Avril no supo que contestar y simplemente bajó la mirada a la alfombra del suelo, incapaz de sostenérsela. El anciano mago esperó pacientemente a que respondiera.

\- No es tan repentino, en realidad. Parece que la idea llevara rondándome la cabeza toda una vida. Pero no he tenido el valor hasta ahora de intentar siquiera llevarla a cabo.

\- ¿Por qué no me escribiste inmediatamente después de decidirlo? Porque francamente querida, no creo que lo decidieras hace solo unos minutos y hayas venido corriendo a decírmelo.

Avril inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y la soltó despacio. Repitió el proceso un par de veces.

\- Porque no estaba del todo segura. Aún tenía dudas. Aún las tengo – repuso con el ceño fruncido.

\- Entonces, vienes a que yo termine de convencerte de que esto que quieres hacer es lo correcto – aquello no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Avril no contestó tampoco. En realidad, no estaba segura si eso era lo que realmente quería.

\- Me temo que no puedo hacer nada de eso – siguió diciendo Dumbledore -. Esa es una decisión que debe tomar por sí misma.

\- Pero usted lleva todo este tiempo animándome a ello, convenciéndome de que…

\- De que hay otros caminos, sí. Pero nunca dije que eso fuera lo correcto o fuera a salir bien – Albus la miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna -. Me temo que yo solo le he enseñado las distintas posibilidades, nunca le he tratado de imponer nada. Tendrá que decidir usted lo que quiere hacer.

\- Claro, así si las cosas no salen bien, no habrá forma de que pueda culparlo de nada. Yo seré quien cargue con ello – Avril paseó la mirada por la estancia, sintiendo ganas de llorar de impotencia.

\- No lo vea de ese modo. Entienda, que elija lo que elija, contará con mi inconmensurable apoyo y el de todos aquellos que quieran luchar por la causa. Como ya le dije en una ocasión, no está sola señorita Avril.

\- ¿Y qué hago entonces? ¿Cómo tomar esa decisión? – preguntó frustrada -. Quiero estar segura de que elija lo que elija, no me arrepentiré.

\- Bueno, pensemos un poco. Conoce las razones por las cuales no quiere intervenir. Dígame las razones por las que sí.

Y con esas palabras, Avril supo que pasara lo que pasara, realmente quería cambiarlo todo.

\- Al principio pensé, que daría igual a quien conociera o como viviera mi vida a partir del salto temporal, nada ni nadie sería capaz de reemplazar a las personas que tanto quise. Al fin y al cabo, esas personas arraigaron tanto en mi corazón, que sería imposible rellenar el agujero que dejaran tras su pérdida. Ciertamente, así ha sido – afirmó con una sonrisa melancólica -. Lo que nunca imaginé, es que nuevas personas podrían hacerse hueco y llegar a formar parte de mí de nuevo. Nunca creí que volvería a querer a nadie como los quise a ellos y… bueno, ha ocurrido. Y ocurre también, que conozco el destino o suerte de esas personas, como quiera llamarlo. Sé lo que les ocurrirá en el futuro y siento que no puedo dejar que me los arrebaten también. Es un poco egoísta, ¿no?

\- ¿Quieres hacer esto solo para no quedarte sin ellos?

\- Oh no. En realidad, no quiero que pasen por lo que pasaron. Ocurrirán cosas profesor Dumbledore, cosas horribles y sufrimiento innecesario.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, midiéndose el uno al otro, pensando las palabras que dirían a continuación.

\- Sabe que conocer la historia de una persona, no significa que deba cargar con ella, ¿verdad?

\- Recuerde que no solo conozco la historia de una, sino la de varias – dijo refiriéndose también a la de él mismo -. Y en realidad, creo que hace tiempo que se han convertido en mi carga. Sólo yo las conozco todas. Sólo yo puedo decidir…

Ella tenía en su poder, el futuro de prácticamente, todo el mundo mágico. Ella conocía los sucesos, las decisiones, los puntos fuertes y débiles. Conocía casi todo de ambos bandos. Tanto Albus como ella, se dieron cuenta de ello. De que todo lo que en su mente había, podía dar lugar a una completa catástrofe si caía en malas manos.

\- Aprenderás oclumancia – sentenció Albus -. Y a partir de ahora estarás bajo mi protección, sea cual sea la decisión final que tomes.

\- Quiero que vivan Dumbledore – dijo muy segura de sí misma -. Quiero que tengan la vida que ni ellos, ni las personas que yo conocí tuvieron. Merecen vivir más que doce años de paz después de una guerra y tantas pérdidas. Merecen una vida entera.

Albus finalmente asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las palabras de tu abuela? ¿Del legado de tu familia? – debía asegurarse del todo.

\- Me temo que sus palabras han quedado obsoletas para mí. Nunca fui de las que cumplían las reglas a rajatabla de todas formas – se encogió de hombros -. Siempre me ha gustado más saltármelas.

\- He podido notar eso a lo largo del pasado año – dijo el mago con sagacidad.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que contarle – repuso finalmente la chica con extrema seriedad -. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

\- Me temo que habrá que esperar a otro día. Tengo que permanecer fuera del colegio por unos días y prefiero conocer la información cuando vuelva. Le haré llegar una nota con el día y el lugar.

...

..

.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, no había ni un alma en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era ya la tercera noche desde que empezaran las clases. Su quinto año había comenzado oficialmente. Bueno, no sería oficial, hasta que no lo estrenaran con una broma por todo lo alto. Además debían celebrar que habían logrado sus propósitos.

El Mapa del Merodeador ya estaba creado y ellos eran oficialmente animagos no registrados. A Peter aún le costaba bastante la transformación, pero casi la tenía dominada. En un par de clases nocturnas más, estaría perfectamente preparado para la siguiente noche de luna llena que sería en un par de semanas.

Sabían, gracias al mapa, que todo el mundo dormía en sus respectivas camas. También habían comprobado que no hubiera ningún alumno rondando a deshoras. Las rondas de los prefectos terminaron un par de horas atrás, y esperaron a asegurarse que Lily Evans ya dormía.

Tanto ella, como su querido y peludo amigo Remus, habían conseguido los puestos de prefectos que Frank y Alice habían dejado vacantes, con la escusa de que ser prefectos les robaba tiempo de estudio. "Y también de comerse los morros" había añadido Sirius.

\- Sigo diciendo que esto es una locura – repitió Remus por quinta o sexta vez -. No les va a hacer ni pizca de gracia.

\- Déjalo ya Lunático. Va a ser la broma del siglo.

\- Va a ser la cagada del siglo, James – refutó.

\- Cornamenta – corrigió Sirius.

\- Eso. Perdona, aun no me acostumbro. Cornamenta, nos vamos a meter en un buen lio esta vez.

\- Eres prefecto ahora, de algo tendrás que servir – James los iba guiando debajo de la capa, aunque los pies de los cuatro se asomaban por debajo.

\- Yo creo que más bien me han puesto de prefecto para intentar deteneros un poco.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas tan fuertes, que todos tuvieron que chistarle para que callara.

\- Pero si tú eres el que tiene las mejores ideas. Incluso nos diste esta.

\- Eso no es verdad. Solo hice un comentario sin intención sobre el tema que vosotros – marcó la palabra "vosotros" refiriéndose a sus tres amigos – estabais discutiendo en ese momento.

\- Y menudo comentario – apuntó Peter riendo por lo bajini recordando el momento.

\- Además, para detenernos ya han puesto a Evans – al llegar a la base de las escaleras de las chicas, James detuvo la marcha -. Se va a poner hecha una fiera.

Su tono de voz era anhelante y entusiasmado. Retiró la capa de encima de todos al comprobar que el Mapa no estaba equivocado y realmente no había nadie allí.

\- Parece que quieres ver el mundo arder – dijo Remus resignado.

\- Así, ya no podrá ignorarme.

\- ¿Todavía estás con eso? – inquirió Canuto -. A ver Cornamenta, entiendo que Evans no te hizo caso el día que quedamos en el Callejón y que eso no mola, pero olvídalo de una vez. Menuda obsesión, tío. ¿Cuándo te vas a buscar a otra?

\- Ya te he dicho que no creo que pueda. Creo que es el amor de mi vida.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Colagusano con una mueca extraña.

\- Desde la fiesta de pijamas en el cumpleaños de Avril. ¿Os habéis fijado en las pecas de su naricilla?

\- No James, no nos hemos fijado, eso eres tú que estás como una cabra – Sirius le dio un palmazo en la espalda, para ver si reaccionaba.

\- Y hablando de Avril – dijo Remus -. ¿Cuándo le vamos a preguntar el por qué no aparece como Avril Grimm en el mapa?

\- Yo me encargo de ella cuando encuentre un momento, ¿vale? – respondió Sirius arrugando un poco la nariz - Ahora pongamos el plan en marcha de una vez por todas.

James sonrió como solo un verdadero Merodeador en plena faena podía sonreír y miró a los demás con expectación.

\- ¿Preparados? – preguntó.

\- Adelante – respondió Sirius con el mismo sentimiento que James sentía, latiendo en su interior.

\- Sigo diciendo que deberíamos…

\- ¡Tres! – exclamó James, dando la señal para que actuaran.

\- ¿Dónde han quedado el uno y el dos? – Remus no esperaba una respuesta mientras observaba a sus tres amigos convertirse en animales.

En el lugar donde estaba James, comenzó a aparecer la forma de un precioso ciervo macho común, de un metro setenta aproximadamente. El pelo por todo su cuerpo era pardo, excepto en la zona del vientre y glúteos, que adquiría un color más blanquecino. Una potente cornamenta le crecía en la cabeza. No era tan grande como la que un ciervo adulto tendría comúnmente, pero bastaba para hacer daño si se lo proponía.

A su lado, Sirius adquirió la forma de un gran perro negro. Algo más grande de lo que un perro normal tiende a ser. Mantuvo el color de sus ojos grises que contrastaban con el negro de su pelaje. De hecho Remus no supo identificar que raza de perro se trataba. Se parecía más al perro espectral de las leyendas, el conocido como Grim. En su forma de actuar y moverse, traslucía la elegancia que portaba Sirius y su continua necesidad de no parar quieto. De hecho, se le lanzó encima, nada más tuvo la oportunidad y comenzó la lamerle la cara.

A su lado, en el suelo, Peter seguía tratando de completar la transformación. Parecía tener dificultades y se acercó a él para ayudarle. Los cascos de las pezuñas de James resonaron en el suelo de piedra.

\- Peter, tranquilo. Piensa en el animal. Visualízalo – instruía Remus -. Concéntrate y respira. ¿Lo ves?

Peter dejó escapar un quejido, y el sudor por el esfuerzo le recorrió la frente. Remus siguió a su lado, animándolo y Sirius le dio un empujoncillo amistoso con el hocico. Finalmente, Peter cambió rápidamente de forma, en una rata. Una pequeña y regordeta rata de un color marrón pajizo, con una larga cola rosada que se agitaba nerviosamente. Sus pequeños dientecillos parecían buscar algo que roer.

\- Hay que practicar más, hombre – dijo con reproche - ¿Y ahora qué?

Sirius dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo exaltado, conteniendo las ganas de ladrar y salió prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba. Se paró a medio camino y se sentó en ellas, mirando a sus amigos aún abajo y sintiéndose superior, porque las escaleras no reconocían a los animales como alumnos y por lo tanto, no se transformaban en tobogán. Peter lo siguió, subiendo los escalones con dificultad por su tamaño.

Con un suspiro resignado, Remus se agarró a los cuernos de James para subir a su lomo. Una vez estuvo encima, hizo el mismo camino que habían hecho sus amigos.

\- Te voy a poner unas zapatillas mullidas en esas pezuñas Cornamenta – le iba diciendo Remus en un susurro -. Con el ruido que estás haciendo vas a despertar al castillo entero.

Al llegar a la puerta de las chicas, los tres animagos volvieron a su forma original.

\- Os dije que funcionaría – susurró Sirius prepotente.

\- Calla y entremos – ordenó James -. Remus, ¿nos haces el honor?

El chico rodó los ojos y abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta del cuarto. Dentro todas las luces estaban apagadas, sólo algunos rayos de luz de luna entraban por la ventana dando un poco de luminosidad al cuarto, pero igualmente, Remus usó la varita para iluminar suavemente la estancia.

Entraron de puntillas unos detrás de otros, procurando no despertarlas. James inmediatamente se lanzó a ver a Lily en su cama. La chica dormía tapada con una simple sábana y un pijama de tirantes. Estaba bocabajo y todo su pelo rojo como el fuego, se extendía por su espalda y almohada.

\- ¿No es preciosa cuando duerme? – preguntó embelesado en un susurro.

Remus le chistó para que callara desde la cama de Avril. Sirius a su lado bufó.

\- Sí, será porque no abre la boca para decirnos qué hacer. Mira Remus – lo llamó con la mano -, ¿crees que está teniendo otra pesadilla?

Remus se acercó a ver también a Avril, que dormía bocarriba y con las sábanas algo revueltas y enrolladas por las piernas. Su respiración parecía algo más acelerada de lo normal y de vez en cuando movía los labios como si fuera a decir algo, aunque ningún sonido saliera.

\- No lo sé, es probable – contestó con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

\- ¿Se despertará si le doy un beso? – inquirió James aun viendo dormir a Lily, ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos.

Peter curioseaba por las camas de Mary y Marlene y trataba de alzar las sábanas sin que despertaran.

\- Solo démonos prisa de una vez – suplicó Remus -. Podrían despertar en cualquier momento.

\- Vale, vale. Venga, manos a la obra. Cornamenta, encárgate de Evans. Lunático tú de McDonald y Colagusano de McKinnon. Yo me encargo de Avril. Y deprisa, que aún nos quedan un montón de cuartos.

A los pocos minutos, los cuatro chicos habían conseguido su objetivo y empezaron a salir por la puerta. James se despidió de Lily, dándole un beso en la mejilla y escapó antes que Sirius, quien se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar a Avril decir:

\- Corre Harry.

...

..

.

\- ¡No están! – gritó Marlene exasperada – No están por ninguna parte.

Volvió a abrir todos los cajones de la mesita de noche y de la cómoda que compartía con Marlene. Revolvió por los armarios de todas e incluso entre la ropa sucia del cuarto de baño. Entre todas pusieron la habitación patas arriba, buscando por todos lados.

\- Pero es que no lo entiendo – decía Mary algo más relajada -. Tampoco están en los baúles. No es posible que hayan desaparecido así como así.

\- ¡No están! ¡No están! ¡No están! – repetía fuera de sí una y otra vez.

\- ¡Ya nos hemos enterado de que no están! ¡Deja de repetirlo! – chilló Lily -. Esto debe tener una buena explicación, no puede ser que hayan desaparecido así como así.

Avril se había sentado en la cama, cansada de buscar por la habitación. De repente se le ocurrió algo y saltó hacia la ventana, corriendo a abrirla. Sacó la varita, preparada para usarla.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Probar algo, a ver si funciona. ¡Accio ropa interior!

Todas se quedaron esperando, pero no aparecía nada. Solo llegaban a ella, la poca ropa interior que todavía les quedaba en el cuarto. Volvió a probar de nuevo.

\- ¡Accio sujetadores! ¡Accio braguitas! – nada.

\- A lo mejor es que están muy lejos – propuso Mary, expectante.

\- ¡Peor me lo pones! – resopló Marlene.

\- O enganchadas en algún lado – Avril seguía pensando en las posibilidades.

\- ¿Es posible que los elfos domésticos que trabajan en el castillo se hayan equivocado? – preguntó Mary.

\- Esto es inútil. Iré a hablar con la profesora McGonagall – repuso Lily con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Claro, buena idea, y todo el mundo sabrá que hemos perdido toda nuestra ropa interior. Muy inteligente, Lily.

\- ¿Y qué propones, Marlene? Porque si tienes una idea mejor, te escucho.

\- ¿Y si han sido ellos? – las tres chicas la escucharon atentamente -. Los Merodeadores.

\- No se atreverían – Lily parecía escandalizada con la idea -. Además, no pueden subir las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de las chicas, ¿recuerdas?

Una lucecita se iluminó en la mente de Avril. Sí, sí que podían. De hecho, el suceso le estaba viniendo como un flashback.

 _._

 _\- Ah, y Remus, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que entramos a los cuartos de todas las chicas en quinto año, a principios de curso? – preguntó animadamente sentado en su sillón habitual, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano._

 _\- Dime que no te estás refiriendo a lo que yo creo, por favor – pidió._

 _\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Avril ya intrigada._

 _A su lado, Harry escuchaba entusiasmado la anécdota._

 _\- No, de nada. ¡No Sirius! – cayó Remus, quien parecía sentirse avergonzado -. No fue nada. La peor broma que se nos pudo ocurrir jamás. No tuvo gracia._

 _\- Sí que la tuvo, y fue la mejor broma que se nos ocurrió jamás – dio un sorbo del vaso, sintiéndose el centro de todo._

 _\- Casi morimos aquel día._

 _\- Sí. Tu madre daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba, ¿sabes Harry?_

 _\- ¿Pero qué hicisteis? - preguntó de nuevo Harry, verdaderamente interesado._

 _\- Me niego a que lo sepan. Fue un acto de inmadurez por nuestra parte y una vergüenza. Jamás debió ocurrir. No sé por qué lo permití._

 _\- Porque en el fondo, siempre has sido un Merodeador. Veréis, a principios de quinto año, nosotros ya éramos animagos. Al convertirnos, podíamos subir por las escaleras de las chicas sin que estas se transformaran._

 _\- ¿Entrasteis en la habitación de mi madre?_

 _\- No solo a la de ella, sino a la de todas las alumnas de Gryffindor, y a cada momento que pasa me avergüenzo más. Creo que nunca nos lo perdonó._

 _\- Bueno, pero tampoco es tan malo que entrarais, ¿no? – opinó Avril._

 _\- No, lo malo vino después – Sirius se desternilló de risa -. Les robamos casi toda la ropa interior._

 _\- ¿Qué hicisteis qué? – gritó Harry sin poder creerlo._

 _Remus adquirió un tono de color más oscuro. Se llevó la mano a la cara al recordar cómo fue todo, avergonzado de lo que ocurrió._

 _\- No me siento orgulloso de aquello – dijo._

 _\- Nos la llevamos toda y la colgamos fuera del castillo, en…_

.

Avril cerró todos los cajones y puertas del tirón, con un movimiento de varita y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Sí que pueden! Vamos, tengo una idea de donde pueden estar.

Nada más abrir, se encontraron de frente con Alice y un montón más de chicas de otros cursos.

\- ¿A vosotras también? – preguntó Marlene abriéndose paso hacia la puerta.

\- Sí, ha desaparecido casi toda – contestó Alice con preocupación -. Las niñas de primero y segundo están muy asustadas.

La información iba más bien dirigida a Lily, que era prefecta. Inmediatamente entró en modo jefa y salió al pasillo para hablar con todas las chicas de Gryffindor que se aglomeraban allí, desde las de primero a séptimo.

\- Tenemos una idea sobre quien puede tratarse – habló entonces Vanessa Overkild, la Premio Anual, que cursaba séptimo -. Marissa y Alice me han ayudado a recorrer todos los cuartos de los chicos y adivinad quienes son los únicos que no están.

\- Potter – rumió Lily con furia.

\- Y Black, Lupin y Pettegrew – completó Vanessa.

\- Vale pero… ¿y dónde están? – preguntó Marlene a nadie en particular.

\- En el campo de Quidditch – contestó Avril desde atrás con el ceño fruncido.

Tras unos cuchicheos de unas y otras, todas salieron rumbo al campo de Quidditch, olvidando por completo que en cuestión de una hora empezaban las clases. El día había amanecido soleado y algo caluroso, con una suave brisa meciendo los árboles que refrescaba el ambiente.

Al llegar, subieron a las gradas y se quedaron pasmadas y casi sin aliento al ver el interior del campo. En los tres aros de gol que estaban a un lado del campo, estaban colgadas y ondeantes al viento todas las braguitas y sujetadores de las chicas que habían desaparecido. Todo el contorno del aro, con su ropa interior colgada. Fijándose mejor, notaron que al final de las gradas se encontraban los cuatro muchachos, riendo sentados.

Lily y Marlene se abrieron paso y avanzaron echando fuego por los ojos hacia ellos. Avril y Mary las siguieron de cerca, junto con el resto de alumnas. Cuando llegaron a su altura, pudieron fijarse en que los cuatro chavales llevaban algo en sus cabezas.

Las cuatro chicas de quinto enrojecieron de vergüenza al ver que aquello eran sus bragas y sujetadores. Cada uno tenía unas puestas. James unas de Lily, blancas y de tela de encaje; Sirius unas culotte rojas de Avril con la cinturilla de encaje. Peter llevaba un sujetador negro de Marlene, que destacaba sobre su pelo marrón pajizo y Remus tenía enganchado el sujetador lila de Mary al cuello. Este último, parecía querer estar en cualquier parte del mundo, menos allí.

Al verlas llegar, los tres más atrevidos e inconscientes del peligro, empezaron a aplaudirles y entonar una cancioncilla.

Algo extraño pasaba,

las bragas no estaban,

tampoco el sujetador,

es cosa del Merodeadooor.

Estribillo que repetían una y otra vez. Algunas alumnas lanzaban un par de hechizos hacia los aros, tratando de que la ropa se soltara, pero era todo inútil.

\- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo habéis podido tan siquiera…? – Lily estaba tan furiosa que apenas le salían las palabras.

\- ¡Yo los mato! ¡Te juro que los mato! – chilló Marlene decidida a lanzarse sobre ellos.

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh! Tranquila leona – Sirius había puesto las manos en alto -. Tampoco es para tanto. Solo es una broma.

\- ¿Solo una broma? – estalló Lily -. ¿Te has vuelto majara? ¡Habéis robado nuestra ropa interior!

\- Y muy bonita que es, por cierto – Lily fulminó a James con la mirada, aguantando las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

\- Devolvédnosla – ordenó Avril muy seria.

A su lado, Mary miraba para todos lados, avergonzada, buscando que no hubiera nadie más allí. Unas chicas salieron corriendo del campo por orden de Vanessa, en busca de los profesores. Tras la orden dada, Avril se fijó en ellos uno por uno. En Sirius y su culotte colocado en la cabeza, recogiendo su pelo hacia atrás, con una sonrisilla de perro travieso en la cara. A James con los mechones de su cabello saliendo desperdigados por los agujeros de las piernas de las braguitas de Lily. A Peter, que recordaba a Mickey Mouse con el sujetador negro de Marlene. Y por último al pobre Remus, que no sabía dónde meterse o mirar. Se notaba que debían haberlo obligado a llevar el sujetador de Mary.

Y viendo aquella imagen y a pesar de todo el enfado que burbujeaba en su interior, no pudo evitar desternillarse de la risa. Todas las chicas se quedaron mirándola como si se fuera vuelto loca de repente.

\- He ganado, te dije que no se enfadaría – Sirius le tendió la mano a James, quien se sacó del bolsillo dos galeones.

\- Oh no – habló Avril cuando fue capaz -. En realidad estoy furiosa. Pero es que… - estalló de nuevo al mirarles otra vez -… es que estáis tan...

James volvió a guardar las monedas en el bolsillo y reclamó a Sirius la apuesta. Peter continuó haciendo un bailecillo al lado de estos, moviendo la cabeza con el sujetador de Marlene en ella. Al final, harta de la exhibición, la rubia se acercó a él y se lo quitó de un tirón, que lo dejó algo desubicado.

\- Vamos Avril, solo es una broma – le dijo Sirius -. Pensé que te haría gracia.

\- Seguramente me la haría, si no fueran mis bragas las que han sido robadas.

\- ¡Pero mira! – exclamó señalando el culotte rojo de su cabeza -. Son las tuyas. Estaba pensando en ti cuando las cogí. Para que veas que me importas.

\- No, si a ti todavía estoy a tiempo de darte una buena somanta palos.

\- Es suficiente – estalló Vanessa, que avanzó hasta colocarse al frente, al lado de Lily -. Esto se os ha ido de las manos. Es una completa vergüenza para nuestra casa lo que habéis hecho.

\- De ellos podía esperármelo, pero tú Remus… - Lily negó con la cabeza -. Eres un prefecto, ¿cómo has podido permitirlo?

\- Creedme cuando os digo que…

\- Venga ya. Solo es una pequeña broma de nada. Y al pobre Remus lo hemos obligado – defendió James.

\- ¡Me da igual! – los refulgentes ojos marrones de Vanessa echaban chispas por todos lados -. ¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Y vais a estar castigados de por vida!

\- De hecho voy a empezar por maldecirles ahora mismo – Lily se veía deseosa de entrar en batalla.

Los cuatro chavales tragaron saliva a la par, temiendo la mirada asesina de Lily.

\- Oye Remus, ahora es el momento de que nos salves – dijo Peter por lo bajini.

\- ¿Estás loco? Esto no tiene salvación.

En ese preciso instante, llegó la profesora McGonagall a las gradas, seguida por Slughorn y Pomona Sprout.

\- ¡Exijo saber inmediatamente qué está ocurriendo! – profirió McGonagall.

Cuando los profesores vieron la nueva decoración en los aros, no supieron reaccionar al principio. En realidad, ni siquiera podían creer que fuera cierto. Todas las alumnas enrojecieron avergonzadas. Minerva McGonagall fijó su penetrante mirada en los cuatro chicos y estos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettegrew – pronunció con una furia contenida -. Id con el profesor Slughorn a la puerta de mi despacho. Os veré allí en un rato.

En silencio se abrieron paso a través de las chicas, eso sí, con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa en los labios. Como si fueran héroes y no presos camino a ser fusilados. Incluso Remus, después del bochorno inicial, caminaba mostrando tranquilidad y elegancia. Si es que daba ganas de darles de ostias por todos lados.

\- Overkild, hágame el favor de avisar al profesor Flitwick, el ayudará a eliminar los encantamientos que tiene la ropa interior. Y que todas las chicas que pertenezcan al equipo de Quidditch vayan a por sus escobas y traigan algunas más. Aquellas que se sientan capaces de volar, ayudarán a bajarla toda – ordenó McGonagall.

Todas se pusieron manos a la obra, y el resto bajaron al campo, acercándose a los aros, para ir poniendo las cosas en orden.

Finalmente, Avril se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar a bajar la ropa con las escobas. Los encantamientos no eran lo único que habían usado para mantener las bragas y los sujetadores allí, sino que también estaban enganchados con cuerdas, por lo que había que ir retirándolo a mano.

...

..

.

\- Merecen la horca – iba diciendo Marlene de camino a las clases, después de haber guardado la ropa -. No les vuelvo a hablar en lo que les queda de vida. Que por si os lo preguntáis, no es mucho.

\- Yo aún no me explico cómo lo hicieron para entrar en las habitaciones de todas – Lily continuaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza -. Avril, tu dijiste que sí que podían.

\- ¿Yo dije eso? – se hizo la loca -. No lo recuerdo.

\- Que sí mujer, cuando…

\- Profesora McGonagall – llamó Mary al verla salir de una clase.

\- Profesora McGonagall, el castigo de los chicos… - indagó Lily.

McGonagall hizo una mueca como de desacuerdo.

\- Me temo que no tan grande como me gustaría – respondió -. El profesor Slughorn, interpretó erradamente me temo, que cuando lo mandé a acompañar a los señores Black, Lupin, Potter y Pettegrew a mi despacho, él elegiría el castigo.

\- Oh mierda – dijo Avril, entendiendo a lo que se refería. De hecho, recordaba como acabaría todo.

\- Exacto, aunque yo no lo hubiese expresado así, Grimm – le frunció el ceño en desaprobación por el vocabulario empleado -. Pasarán un mes trabajando en la lavandería con los elfos domésticos.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Eso no es justo! – Marlene estaba indignada -. ¡Es como darles acceso no solo a nuestra ropa interior, sino también a todo lo demás!

\- Lo sé, pero me temo que no puedo desacreditar la autoridad de un profesor de esa forma, mucho menos si es otro Jefe de Casa – McGonagall mantenía su mueca desaprobatoria.

Las mandó a clase sin más explicaciones y todas debieron conformarse con ello. Continuaron sin dirigirles la palabra durante días, algunas más y otras menos. Todo Hogwarts terminó por enterarse de lo ocurrido y eso dio pie a algún que otro duelo de varitas de las chicas de Gryffindor contra todo aquel que osara mencionarlo. Lo bueno fue, que se apoyaban y defendían unas a otras. Se hicieron tan cercanas, que a punto estuvieron y todo de crear un club de chicas.

Una semana más tarde, todos los alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts al completo, fueron Gryffindor por un día. Los cuatro Merodeadores, llevando a cabo su castigo en la lavandería, tiñeron túnicas, camisas, pantalones y faldas con los colores dorado y rojo. Incluso la ropa interior se tornó de ese color. A Albus le pareció algo gracioso, por lo que no deshizo aquel estropicio hasta el día siguiente.

Después de aquello, les prohibieron la entrada a la lavandería y el resto del castigo, lo cumplieron con deberes extra.

...

..

.

* * *

De acuerdo, aquí tenéis un capítulo nuevo por adelantado. Este va dedicado a todas aquellas que habéis comentado. En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Espero conocer vuestra opinión de esto como siempre. Por cierto, por si alguien se lo pregunta, la melodía de la canción que cantaban los Merodeadores era con el soniquete de la canción de apertura de Digimon (Primera temporada). Resulta que mi hermana y yo, haciendo la cama y pensando ambas en el capítulo, comenzamos a cantarla y terminé por variarle la letra tal cual la habéis leído, así que pensé que tenía que dejarla por escrito sí o sí.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Planea el siguiente movimiento.**

Salía de la cabaña de Hagrid, después de haber merendado con él. Bueno, más bien, él había merendado, ya que ella no fue capaz de tragar un solo bocado de lo que le puso en la mesa. Se despidió de Fang, dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza y comenzó a subir hacia el castillo.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la broma de la ropa interior y solo ella se había dignado a dirigirles la palabra de las cuatro, no digamos ya del resto de chicas de Gryffindor. Era muy gracioso ver a las de primero salir corriendo despavoridas hacia su cuarto, cuando los chicos aparecían por la Sala Común. Pobrecillas.

Esos días sin embargo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y andaba distraída todo el tiempo. Albus Dumbledore todavía no le había mandado ningún mensaje para hablar con ella y eso la preocupaba. Lo miraba de lejos en las comidas, pero cuando lograba que cruzaran la mirada, él solo le sonreía y desviaba sus ojos azules a otro lado.

Ahora Lily, nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, había comenzado a odiar más a James (desde el día de la broma) y a llevarse un poco mejor con Remus. Le había hecho un par de comentarios sobre lo interesante del chico y lo educado que era cuando no estaba con los "imbéciles que tiene por amigos". De hecho, reiteraba una y otra vez, que no entendía como era que los aguantaba.

\- Al fin te encuentro – Sirius iba haciendo el camino opuesto a ella y estaba guardando un pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica -. No te encontraba por ningún lado y he tenido que acudir al… bueno, no importa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, solo quería hablar – contestó como si tal cosa.

\- Uy, esto es malo – dijo en broma -. El gran Sirius Black quiere solo hablar. No me lo creo. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho yo algo? – preguntó indignado -. A lo mejor quiero hablar sobre ti, ¿no se te ha ocurrido?

\- ¿Sobre mi? Dime que no vas a declararte por favor – Avril seguía intentando mantener el tono bromista, pero por alguna razón aquello la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- No, no voy a declararme. Aunque a lo mejor te gustaría hacerlo a ti. Es el mejor momento, ¿sabes? Digo, no hay nadie cerca para escuchar – Sirius extendió los brazos, mostrando que efectivamente, no había nadie cerca que los escuchara.

\- No gracias, hoy no me apetece.

\- A lo mejor mañana ya estoy con otra. Luego no me vengas llorando.

\- Gracias por el aviso. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- ¿Al grano ya, Avril? ¿Qué ha pasado con las conversaciones sobre el estado del tiempo? ¿No piensas preguntar por la familia y los hijos?

\- ¿Qué hijos? – no terminaba de entender toda aquella charla sin sentido.

\- Los que no tengo, gracias a Merlín. ¿Has visto como no era tan difícil? Ahora… ¿no hay nada que te gustaría contarme? – se acercó un poco más a ella, tratando de mantener un ambiente de secretismo.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Estaba completamente perdida con lo que Sirius quería de ella. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza, que él podía saber de su procedencia, pero aquello no era posible. Las únicas personas que lo sabían, jamás dirían nada, de modo que debía tratarse de otra cosa.

\- Sirius, no entiendo lo que te pasa, de verdad – dijo algo cansada de aquel juego -. ¿Te importaría decirme de una buena vez lo que quieres?

\- Lo que quiero, Avril, es saber por qué tu apellido no es Grimm, como nos has dicho todo este tiempo, sino Caesar.

Le cayó encima el peso de una bomba. Perdió todo el color de la cara y Sirius temió que se desmayara en ese preciso instante. La sujetó del codo por si acaso, pero el contacto hizo que la chica se sobresaltara de repente. Lo miró aterrada y él no supo el porqué, solo que había acertado. Después de todo, el Mapa del Merodeador no miente.

\- ¿Cómo…? – intentó preguntar Avril, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que el chico se había enterado por el mapa.

Y si él lo sabía, los otros tres también. Pero era imposible que supieran nada más. El mapa no dice ni fechas de nacimiento ni datos personales. Y su apellido real era muggle, por lo que en realidad tampoco la relacionarían con ninguna de las familias mágicas. Ni siquiera la suya. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el Mapa del Merodeador? Estaba clarísimo que podía destaparla, y sin embargo, con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, había olvidado el peligro que conllevaba.

\- O sea que es cierto. ¿Nos has mentido? – tanto el rostro, como el tono de Sirius, eran de decepción -. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no decirnos tu verdadero apellido? ¿Y todo lo demás que nos contaste, todas esas personas, también era mentira?

\- Sirius… - no sabía qué hacer, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, tenía que pensar rápido o si no… - Yo… ¿Po-podemos ir a otro lugar? Por favor.

Su voz había sonado tan débil, tan baja, pero Sirius la escuchó y simplemente hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Sin ser capaz de saber de dónde salió el gesto, bajó la mano que sujetaba su codo hasta enredar los dedos con los de ella. La guió hasta una zona, en la parte de atrás del castillo, donde los muros de este y los árboles del Bosque Prohibido eran capaces de tocarse.

Avril pensaba a toda prisa. Una excusa, una disculpa. Lo que fuera, con tal de no perderlos. ¿Cómo explicar un apellido falso? Y de repente, tuvo una idea, una salida aceptable que esperaba que funcionara.

Al llegar, descubrieron con asombro que el lugar no estaba vacío, como pensaron en un principio. Había dos chicos hablando de lo que parecía ser, algo importante.

\- Ya te he dicho que es cierto. Mi prima Bellatrix está dentro. Forma parte de ellos y… - el chico dejó de hablar nada más percatarse de los nuevos inquilinos.

Era alto, de pelo negro como alas de cuervo, cortado por encima de las orejas y ojos grises, de mirada fría como el hielo. Aun tenía cara de niño, redondeada e infantil, que contrastaba con su expresión seria y distante. Era guapo, de una belleza delicada. Además tenía un enorme parecido con Sirius. Llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, que llevaba a más de la mitad, a juzgar por el marca páginas.

La persona con la que hablaba, no era otro que Mulciber. Su expresión al verlos era de una mueca permanente de asco y desprecio.

\- ¡Hombre, Reg! – exclamó Sirius en tono jovial, pero con el cuerpo tensado -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lanzó una mirada impasible hacia Mulciber, de advertencia, y al mismo tiempo, apretaba más la mano con la que sujetaba a Avril.

\- No son asuntos que te interesen, hermano – su voz sonó fría, desprovista de reconocimiento hacia Sirius como hermano real -. Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero veo que ya estás con otra de tus conquistas.

Clavó su helada mirada en Avril, y algo debió llamarle la atención, porque la dejó fijada en ella. Avril se la mantuvo, se la mantuvo todo el rato, notando que la estudiaba, que la dibujaba una y otra vez, rebuscando en su memoria.

" _No puede ser que me recuerde. No después de tanto tiempo._ " Avril frunció el ceño. " _Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que pudiera verme bien, es imposible que recuerde aquella noche._ "

\- Te presento a Avril Grimm – dijo Sirius rompiendo el momento con intención, ya que había notado la intensa mirada de su hermano -. Es una amiga. Avril, él es mi hermano, Regulus Arcturus Black.

\- ¿El primero de su nombre? – preguntó tratando de eliminar un poco de tensión.

\- Segundo – informó rápidamente Regulus -. Y cuarto por parte de Arcturus.

\- Oh. Un placer.

\- El placer es mío – tras una pausa añadió -. ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

\- No que yo recuerde – se apresuró a contestar -. Tal vez nos hayamos cruzado por los pasillos.

Mulciber le dio un ligero codazo a Regulus, pretendiendo decirle algo. Posiblemente, que ella era con quien tuvieron la pelea.

\- Reg. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – preguntó Sirius. El chico solo asintió -. A solas.

Le lanzó una significativa mirada a Mulciber, quien se acercó al oído de Regulus para mencionarle algo y después se alejó por donde Sirius y Avril llegaron. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el animago le pidió a ella lo mismo con la mirada.

Avril se soltó y se alejó varios pasos, llegando casi a donde Mulciber se encontraba. Desde aquella distancia no escuchaba lo que decían.

\- No creas que lo hemos olvidado – dijo de repente.

La chica dejó de mirar a los dos hermanos, para centrar su vista en Mulciber. Este se había acercado a ella y tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

\- Yo tampoco lo he olvidado – ignoró la repugnante mueca que puso al escuchar sus palabras -. ¿Sobre qué hablabais antes de que llegáramos?

No le diría nada, pero por probar que no fuera. La pregunta solo hizo que se cabreara.

\- ¿Me tomas por imbécil? – Mulciber la sujetó del brazo y apretó con fuerza -. Óyeme bien niñata, podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera y no podrías evitarlo. No me tientes.

\- Suéltame Mulciber – dijo con toda calma y sin sentirse amenazada en absoluto.

\- ¿O qué?

\- O la única forma de alimento que puedas ingerir será a través de una pajita. ¿Ves Mulciber? Así se amenaza a alguien. No haciendo promesas vacías.

De un tirón se soltó de la mano del mago y este parecía a punto de lanzarse a su yugular en cualquier momento. Detrás de ella, escuchó la cercanía de unos pasos. Cuando giró, se encontró de frente con Regulus, que era unos centímetros más alto que ella. El chico fijó su helada mirada en los ojos azules de Avril de nuevo. Cuando pasó a su lado, se detuvo un instante para decirle.

\- Te recuerdo. No sé qué hacías aquella noche en la puerta de mi casa. Pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaré. Y más te vale que mi hermano no tenga nada que ver.

Siguió andando y tanto él como Mulciber se perdieron entre los árboles y la curvatura del muro. Ella desanduvo lo anteriormente andado hasta llegar al lado de Sirius, que no parecía del todo contento después de haber hablado con su hermano.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó nada más llegar.

\- Sí. Es solo que no me gusta las compañías que frecuenta y a él no le gusta que se lo repita una y otra vez – se rascó la nuca con la mano disimuladamente -. ¿Y a ti que te ha dicho cuando ha pasado a tu lado?

\- Que me estás poniendo los cuernos – respondió con rapidez.

Sirius estalló en risas.

\- Que capullo.

\- Después de oír eso, no esperarás que sigamos juntos, ¿verdad? – Avril continuó con la broma.

\- Vamos nena, no le creas. Ha sido una mentira para separarnos. Te juro que te soy fiel.

\- Lo siento Sirius, este el fin de nuestra relación. Jamás podré perdonártelo – Avril no aguantó más y empezó a reír también –. Dime quién ha sido.

\- Ya te digo que no hay nadie. ¡Eres la única en mi vida! – insistió el chico.

\- ¿Es Wanda? ¿La Hufflepuff de quinto? El otro día te vi con ella. Sabía que no era solo una amiga – ella lo ignoraba y seguía montándose su película.

\- No es ella. Ni siquiera sé de quién me estás hablando. ¿Vas a hacer más caso a mi hermano, a quien acabas de conocer, que a mí?

\- Me quedo con los niños y la casa. Y por supuesto también al perro.

\- Si quieres al perro, tendrás que quedarte conmigo – y el pobre pensaba que solo él había pillado el chiste.

\- ¿Peleas antes por el perro que por los niños? –

\- Eh… sí.

Y tan rápido como aquella absurda conversación había empezado, terminó. Se quedaron un rato callados, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber cómo seguir. Avril estaba dispuesta a no ser quien empezara. Si podía librarse de la conversación, mejor para ella.

\- En realidad es un buen chico – dijo Sirius -. Es algo tímido y ante los desconocidos se comporta de forma fría, pero es lo que le han enseñado. La verdad es, que es más tierno que un corderito. Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho o estoy perdido.

Avril sonrió ante la forma de Sirius de defender a su hermano. Se le notaba cuanto lo quería y lo preocupado que estaba por él.

\- Mis labios están sellados.

El chico asintió animado, pero rápidamente cambió de expresión al recordar el por qué la había llevado hasta allí.

\- Avril, acerca de tu apellido…

Ella tardó en contestar. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar. Cómo odiaba todo aquello. Odiaba no poder decirle la verdad. Odiaba muchas cosas e incluso a veces sentía que le sobrepasaban por encima. Pero luego se obligaba a recordar por qué lo hacía.

\- Mi familia y yo, tuvimos un papel muy activo en la lucha, Sirius – contestó con seriedad -. Mi apellido era conocido, mucho, a pesar de ser muggle. Trato de escapar de todo aquel horror, ¿cómo arriesgarme a ser reconocida? Mi abuela, conocía a Dumbledore, y estoy bajo su protección. No puedo ponerle en riesgo, ni a él ni a mí misma.

\- Por eso has cambiado de apellido – dijo Sirius entendiéndolo.

No dijo nada en respuesta. No asintió ni negó. Solo esperó a que él decidiera volver a hablar.

\- ¿Nos has mentido en más cosas? – inquirió entonces.

La mirada que puso al hacerle la pregunta, la desconcertó por completo. Notaba como él intentaba sonar calmado y comprensivo, pero en sus ojos se atisbaba un deje de frialdad y desconfianza. No supo contestar, o más bien no pudo.

\- Quiero decir, entiendo que todo esto era para protegerte, pero Avril, joder somos amigos, ¿o no? ¿De verdad no podías contárnoslo? Yo…

\- Lo siento Sirius, – cortó de repente – pero creo que en realidad no lo entiendes. Tú no sabes lo que es tener que ocultarte en el bosque, pasando hambre y frío, por miedo a que te descubran y acaben matándote – su voz sonaba apagada, pero con emoción contenida -. Aun no sabes lo que es tener que luchar por unos ideales que están en contra de los designados por un tirano…

\- ¿Qué no lo sé? – su voz iba aumentando el tono cada vez más - Llevo… toda la vida… en contra de los ideales de toda mi familia… ¡Tengo que soportar todo el tiempo el desprecio y asco… las miradas de indiferencia, solo porque no creo en los ideales sangre pura que intentan inculcarme!

\- Y sin embargo, aún no has visto la peor parte – lo dijo casi en un susurro y con cierta pena.

Sirius se sorprendió de que no continuara con la conversación. Que no le replicara o al menos buscara saber más, compadecerse de él, como muchos hacían al saber que era la oveja descarriada de la familia Black. Era una sentencia. Sus palabras habían sonado a advertencia, pero certeras como una flecha directa a la cabeza.

Sus ojos plateados la observaron lacónicos y supo que solo le quedaba resignarse. Entendía su postura a pesar de que odiaba que le hubiera mentido. Pero odiaba todavía más, el no entender por qué le importaba tanto esa mentira. Si se tratara de otra persona, le habría dado exactamente igual enterarse de la falsa. No hubiese importado si hubiera sido alguna de las chicas con las que salía, algún otro alumno de Gryffindor. Pero ella… No entendía por qué le importaba tanto que fuera ella quien le había ocultado algo así. Le dolía de la misma forma en que si fuera sido James el que lo hubiera hecho. O Remus o Peter o su hermano.

\- No lo hagas más – suplicó finalmente. No lo entendía y no lo iba a entender todavía, pero simplemente, no le gustaba que ella le mintiera -. No vuelvas mentirme, por favor.

Ella se sorprendió ante la petición y no hizo nada por ocultarlo.

\- Tampoco es que yo quiera, pero…

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – estaba volviendo a alzar un poco la voz -. ¿Es que te he dado razones para que no confíes en mí?

\- Y sin embargo, tu tampoco me lo cuentas todo – Avril se negaba a alzar la voz para ser escuchada.

Sirius calló de repente, sabiendo que era cierto. No le había contado prácticamente nada sobre él, realmente no tenía derecho de exigirle nada.

\- Hay cosas que no puedo contarte, Sirius. Cosas que no se me está permitido contar, tanto por tu bien, como por el mío. No me pidas que te diga algo que no puedo – él la observaba dolido, pero entendía plenamente a lo que la chica se refería y notaba su inquietud y miedo -. Te prometo que el día que necesites saberlo, te diré toda la verdad. Pero hasta entonces, debes conformarte.

El chico se rascó la nuca, frustrado por la conversación. No estaba logrando exactamente lo que se había propuesto y solo estaba más confundido que antes. Pero le valía. Le valía de momento.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Está bien! - hizo los dos pasos que los separaban y se acercó muchísimo a su rostro -. Pero no quiero que me cuentes la mentira que le digas a los demás.

Aquella petición la volvió a pillar por sorpresa, como casi toda la conversación que acababan de tener y no entendió bien a lo que se refería.

\- Puedes contarles a los demás lo que quieras, pero si no es cierto, yo no quiero saberlo. Simplemente dime: "Sirius, no puedo contarte esto" y yo no preguntaré más.

\- ¿En serio eres capaz de conformarte con eso? – preguntó incrédula.

\- No lo sé. Quiero creer que sí.

\- Eso es bastante más maduro que lo que esperaba de ti. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando no recibas la respuesta que buscas?

\- Maldita sea, Grimm – Sirius la sujetó de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco ante la estupefacta mirada de la chica -. Confía un poco más en mí. Prefiero saber que no puedo saber algo a creer erróneamente que lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Solo hagámoslo así! ¿Vale? – Sirius le dio otro meneo, como intentando de que le entrara en la cabeza de una vez.

\- ¡Vale! Suéltame, que me vas a dislocar algo – ella se separó un paso de seguridad -. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con los demás?

\- ¿Qué? – ahora el que no comprendía era él.

\- Me refiero, a que si alguna vez decido contarte o no algo, ellos no pueden enterarse.

\- Pero si ellos son tan de fiar como yo – replicó.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que hay muchas, muchísimas cosas, que no me decís?

Supo que estaba en lo cierto, pero por supuesto, no pensaba callar por ello.

\- Eso es porque es secreto de grupo. Puedo contarte sobre mí, pero hay cosas que deben contarte ellos.

\- En ese caso, exijo lo mismo.

\- Avril, no puedo mentirles, mucho menos a James. Nos juramos que nunca nos mentiríamos.

\- No te estoy pidiendo nada de eso, cerebro de hipogrifo – Sirius pareció sorprendido por el insulto -. Te estoy diciendo, que si te cuento algo y pido que no se lo cuentes a ellos o a alguno de ellos en particular, digas: - decidió imitar el momento en el que él había dicho lo mismo – "Lo siento chicos, le he prometido a Avril que no os lo contaría".

No le quedó otra más que ceder. Era lo justo, ya que ella había aceptado su petición. Dieron la conversación por zanjada y se marcharon rumbo al interior del castillo. Había empezado a anochecer y el viento que silbaba entre las hojas les hizo coger algo de frío.

\- ¿Y les puedo contar esta conversación que hemos tenido? – preguntó mientras andaban, no estando del todo seguro de cómo iban los términos del acuerdo.

Avril rió por la pregunta y dándole un ligero empujón con el hombro contestó:

\- Sí, sí que puedes.

\- ¿Toda?

\- Toda.

Antes de entrar por las grandes puertas del castillo, el sonido de unas alas, muy cerca de ellos los hizo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta. Una lechuza parda se posó en un saliente, tendiéndole la pata a Avril.

\- ¿De quién es a estas horas? – preguntó Sirius al ver la carta que Avril leía.

\- Es del profesor Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y te escribe ahora? – había desconcierto en su tono de voz.

\- Sí. Quiere que vaya a verle ahora.

\- Ese hombre está perdiendo los pocos tornillos que le quedan – ante la mirada reprobatoria de Avril, añadió -. Con todo el respeto.

\- Ya, bueno, yo me voy para el despacho. Nos veremos mañana.

\- ¿Por qué quiere verte? – hizo la pregunta conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- Sirius, no puedo contarte esto – parafraseó ella.

\- Me lo suponía. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Anda, vete ya. Yo de todas formas he quedado con una chica y ya voy tarde.

\- ¡Pero bueno! – exclamó fingiendo indignación -. ¿No me habías dicho que yo era la única?

Sirius puso su sonrisa sexi marca de la casa y se acercó provocativamente a ella.

\- Y es cierto nena, no hay nadie que me haga perder la cabeza como lo haces tú.

Avril lo empujó divertida, separándolo de ella para recuperar su espacio personal, con el corazón más desbocado de lo normal y se marchó camino al despacho bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius.

Lo que ella no sabía, y probablemente él tampoco, era que sus palabras estaban más cerca de la realidad de lo que ambos creían.

...

..

.

Albus Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza, una y otra vez, incrédulo de las palabras de la chica sentada al otro lado de su escritorio. No podían ser ciertas, porque de así serlo, todo era peor de lo que alguna vez pensó.

\- ¿Estás segura? – no sabía cuántas veces había hecho aquella pregunta -. La magia de la que estás hablando… simplemente no creo…

\- O simplemente no lo quiere creer. Señor, a nadie más que a mi le gustaría que esto fuera una terrible broma, pero he pasado más de un año conociendo la existencia de estos y una año entero buscándolos.

\- Es magia muy oscura aquella de la que me hablas.

\- Y aquel que la usa también.

\- ¿Cuántos dijiste exactamente? – la cabeza le daba vueltas al anciano profesor.

\- Siete. Aunque ahora mismo no ha podido realizar más de tres horrocruxes, creo.

Llevaban horas hablando en el despacho. Los cuadros de las paredes de los anteriores directores cuchicheaban de fondo, formando un continuo murmullo que provocaba dolor de cabeza. Horas poniéndose al día, tratando de contarle a Dumbledore lo que necesitaba saber sobre aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sin terminar de contarle muchas cosas sobre el futuro. Hasta una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Dumbledore, podría enloquecer si le daba toda la información de golpe.

\- Profesor… - Avril lo llamó con suavidad, temiendo perturbar algún pensamiento que estuviera rondándole en la cabeza al anciano. Este le clavó su intensa mirada, indicándole que la escuchaba -. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otro día. Puedo volver mañana. Le mostraré mis recuerdos.

\- Sí – asintió estando de acuerdo -. Debo pensar con claridad. Y tú debes comenzar a prepararte. Tenemos una ardua tarea por delante y hay que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento con cuidado. No podemos dejar nada al azar y Voldemort no puede enterarse de nada de esto, por supuesto.

\- Eso lo tengo claro. Si en el futuro llegamos tan lejos, fue porque él, no tenía conocimiento de que estábamos tras los horrocruxes que había creado. Creo que él no nota cuando uno es destruido, aunque no puedo asegurarlo del todo.

Albus volvió a guardar silencio, meditando sus palabras.

\- Necesito reunir pruebas. Evidencias. Solo tu palabra no me servirá si he de demostrar que realmente ha llevado a cabo ese tipo de magia. Y no solo una, sino varias veces – negó con la cabeza, incrédulo de lo lejos que había sido capaz de llegar aquel hombre -. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él desde que salí del orfanato… pero esto…

Clavó sus intensos ojos azules en los de la chica y en cuestión de segundos, sonrió con diplomacia en su dirección.

\- Lo dejaremos por hoy, Avril, si te parece bien. Es mucha información y necesito reorganizar ideas – Avril asintió con la cabeza -. Me gustaría volver a verla mañana si es tan amable.

\- Claro, ¿a la misma hora?

\- A la misma – confirmó.

Avril se despidió del hombre y salió por la puerta rumbo a la cama. Habían sido unas horas agotadoras sin duda.

\- Albus, si lo que la niña dice es cierto… - habló Phineas Nigellus desde su cuadro - … estaremos en serios problemas.

\- Lo sé, pero deberías tener un poco de fe, Nigellus. Si ya ha sido capaz de hacerlo una vez, ¿por qué no una segunda? – Albus le hablaba de frente, con las manos sujetas a la espalda.

\- ¿Necesitas que haga algo? – el ex director decidió no contestar a la pregunta que el otro le hizo y por ello cambió de tema realizando otra.

\- No es necesario por ahora. Gracias Phineas.

...

..

.

Nada más verlos salir por la puerta de la Sala Común, Avril pegó una carrera para alcanzarlos. Hizo un pequeño derrape en la esquina del pasillo tratando de que no notaran su presencia. Los cuatro iban tan campantes al Gran Comedor a desayunar antes del inicio de las clases, que se estaban volviendo agobiantes por las preparaciones de los TIMO. Hizo un último esfuerzo y antes de que les diera tiempo de darse la vuelta, Avril saltó y se colgó de la espalda de James. El chico casi pierde el equilibrio, las gafas y la compostura que alguien recién levantado pueda tener.

\- ¡Buenos días! – gritó la chica con entusiasmo.

James se recompuso antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo y se la colocó mejor, sujetándola de las piernas.

\- Menuda energía, Avril. ¿Se puede saber qué has desayunado? – Sirius bostezó con pereza -. Casi matas al pobre Cornamenta.

No pareció estar realmente afectado, ya que se le asomaba una sonrisilla entre los labios, al igual que James, que ya había asumido su papel de mula de carga con toda la dignidad del mundo. Avril se apretujó agarrándose bien a su cuello, sin llegar a ahorcarlo y apoyándose cómodamente en él.

\- Todavía nada. Por eso dejo que James me lleve – al inspirar, descubrió que olía igual que Harry.

\- Sabes que yo también acabo de levantarme, ¿verdad? – dio un pequeño saltito para engancharla mejor -. ¿Tenías que montarte precisamente hoy?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo sigues con las pesadillas? – preguntó Remus cambiando el tema.

Sonrió ante la preocupación del chico y giró la cabeza hacia él para contestarle. Se le notaba algo pálido, ya que la luna llena sería en dos días.

\- Mucho mejor. Cada vez tengo menos. Ya llevo dos semanas consecutivas que no me dan problemas.

Y así era. Parecía que desde que se propuso cambiar las cosas, las pesadillas habían remitido y no se pronunciaban tan a menudo como antes. Si las tenía, eran rápidas y de poca intensidad o a lo mejor ni siquiera las recordaba al despertarse. Si lo hubiera sabido, posiblemente no habría tardado tanto en decidirse a actuar. O a lo mejor sí, era terca por naturaleza con ciertas cosas.

\- ¡Eso es estupendo! – exclamó James, sincero -. Eso se merece una celebración. ¡Canuto, te hecho una carrera!

Volvió a dar otro saltito para colocarse mejor a Avril en la espalda. Esta apretó el agarre en la cintura del chico, para no escurrirse.

\- ¡No puedes ganarme! – el chico ya se había emocionado.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí – James detuvo su andar, para dar más énfasis al reto.

\- Trato. ¡Vamos Remus! – sujetó al chico del brazo y lo instó a que subiera a su espalda.

\- Mira que sois raros. Tan temprano en la mañana… - negó con la cabeza disconforme, pero se subió de un salto a la espalda de Sirius -. Esto es todo culpa tuya, Avril.

\- Asumo la responsabilidad – contestó con emoción contenida.

\- ¿Y dónde te has dejado a Evans? – preguntó James mientras Sirius y Remus se preparaban.

Peter rondaba alrededor, sujetando la bolsa de los libros de Remus con los que cargaba a casi todas partes. Refunfuñaba algo sobre que también le apetecía participar.

\- Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en preguntarlo. Ya está desayunando, se ha levantado antes para retocar el trabajo de Astronomía.

\- Siempre tan estudiosa, me recuerda a Remus - James tenía una sonrisilla tonta en los labios, pensando en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó el nombrado desde la espalda de Sirius.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos chicos se colocaron en una línea de salida imaginaria y esperaron a que Peter diera el pistoletazo de salida.

\- Que Lily me ha hablado muy bien de ti – contestó Avril. James casi se tuerce el cuello tratando de mirarla a la cara -. Por lo visto eres más "diplomático" y "educado" de lo que ella pensaba, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Y de mí no ha dicho nada? – preguntó James.

\- Que eres un arrogante engreído – el chico soltó una carcajada, encantado de la vida, como si aquello fuera el mayor piropo del mundo.

\- Caerá. Te digo yo que caerá.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – le susurró en la oreja.

Peter dio la señal y ambos chicos se lanzaron a la carrera. Avril pensó que se iban a matar mientras bajaban las escaleras móviles. Lanzaba una mezcla entre gritos y risas, con los nervios a flor de piel en los cruces y giros donde se iban adelantando el uno al otro. Remus maldecía una y otra vez a Sirius, pero se reía y lanzaba pullas cada vez que les adelantaban.

En un pasillo, se toparon con un grupo de Slytherins en el que Avril distinguió a Snape entre otros del mismo curso. Se fijó en que también estaba Regulus, que se quedó unos pasos atrás en cuanto vio a su hermano siendo perseguido muy de cerca por James Potter. Logró contener la sonrisa que luchaba por abrirse paso en sus labios.

\- ¡Sirius! – James solo tuvo que nombrarlo, para que el chico entendiera perfectamente lo que quería decir.

No hicieron falta más palabras o miradas. Simplemente Sirius estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se lanzaron entre medias del grupo de Slytherins. Avril escondió la cabeza en el cuello de James al ver sus intenciones, tratando de no llevarse un gran golpe. Con la estacada, lograron tirar todas las pertenencias de las serpientes al suelo y a unos cuantos también, entre ellos Snape y Avery. Los chicos se alejaron entre gritos de guerra y júbilo.

\- ¡Eso no era necesario! – exclamó con desagrado, mientras se apartaba el pelo negro de los ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero ha sido muy divertido! – respondió James.

Hicieron una entrada muy reñida en el Gran Comedor, con Peter varios metros detrás. Todos los alumnos abrieron camino, sabiendo que serían atropellados sin remedio de no hacerlo. James pegó un último acelerón, sacándole una pequeña ventaja a Sirius, coronando a Avril y él mismo como los ganadores de la carrera cuando la dejó de pie sobre los bancos de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ella y Remus reían cómplices del momento, mientras que los dos que habían corrido, apenas tenían aire suficiente que meterse en los pulmones. En esas estaban cuando Lily, al lado de ella, que lo había presenciado todo y no estaba muy conforme con el espectáculo, le tiró de la manga para que atendiera. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore en frente de ella.

\- Enhorabuena por su victoria señorita Grimm – Albus le guiñó un ojo y palmeó la espalda de James con afecto. Ella aprovechó para bajarse de la banca – Muy buena remontada Potter.

\- Gracias señor – respondió el chico sin resuello, dejándose caer en el banco.

\- Venía a recordarle sobre nuestra cita para esta noche Grimm. Si no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría adelantarla una hora.

\- Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore. – respondió con obediencia.

El anciano director asintió con una vaga sonrisa y se encaminó a la mesa de profesores tarareando una canción, dando unas palabras de aliento a Sirius antes de irse del todo.

...

..

.

Fawkes miraba desde su percha la acción que se desarrollaba en frente. El despacho estaba como siempre, con todos su cachivaches en las estanterías y los directores de los cuadros hablando entre ellos. En medio de la sala, Albus había colocado su pensadero, el cual miraban expectantes él y la viajera del tiempo.

\- Me da un poco de "yiyu"… quiero decir, "yuyu" – había notado su error al decir la palabra, todo culpa de la influencia de la vieja Bathilda. Dumbledore la miró con diversión -. Es que eso de sacar el recuerdo así… - hizo una mueca de desagrado - ¿Y si me lo saca usted?

\- Me temo que debes hacerlo tú – contestó con una sonrisa, disfrutando de lo lindo -. Son tus recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

Avril hizo un sonido de desagrado, pero se llevó su varita a la sien, concentrándose en las cosas que quería mostrarle, recuerdos que necesitaran ser visualizados. Soltó con mucho cuidado el hilillo plateado en el pensadero.

\- ¿Qué vas a mostrarme? – preguntó curioso Albus.

\- Los horrocruxes. Todos. – contestó con seriedad -. Qué buscar. Dónde buscar. Y todas las reuniones que tuve con usted. Las instrucciones, información, incluso recuerdos de los recuerdos…

Dumbledore asintió conforme y junto a ella se inclinó en el pensadero, entrando en una visión sobre el futuro, donde vería cosas que no deseaba para nadie.

Llevaban treinta minutos en los que ninguno hablaba desde que terminaron de ver todos los recuerdos del pensadero. La chica había sugerido que volvieran a verse al día siguiente, pero Dumbledore se había negado a que se fuera. Al otro lado de las ventanas era de noche cerrada y la hora de la cena ya había pasado.

\- Vendrás regularmente una vez cada dos semanas a menos de que yo te avise de algún cambio. Empezaremos con las clases de oclumancia – Avril asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la cosa no terminaba ahí -. En esas mismas reuniones nos pondremos al tanto de los avances que logremos. Si necesitas comunicarte conmigo de urgencia, acude a la profesora McGonagall, le pediré que esté pendiente de ti.

Albus se levantó de su asiento y se puso a andar por su despacho. Se iba de una punta a otra, paraba en frente de su ventana y volvía a andar.

\- Mandaré que vigilen a las familias que sabemos que forman parte de los mortífagos. Voldemort está cogiendo confianza en estos momentos y ya he visto gran parte de lo que es capaz de hacer por lograr su objetivo – se detuvo a fijar sus ojos azules en Avril, comprobando que la chica seguía prestándole atención -. Necesitaré que me des todos los nombres que puedas querida. Conozco a muchos de ellos, pero quiero una lista fija de los fieles y los obligados. Tengo que asegurarme de que no reclutan a todos aquellos a los que quisiera – volvió a murmurar para sí mismo -. Si al menos lograra que no se unieran a su causa…

\- Profesor… - interrumpió la chica -… aún hay varias piezas en este puzle que no ha visto.

\- Soy consciente de ello, pero necesito tiempo para colocar todos los nombres y personas en el papel que les ha sido asignado – sacó a relucir una de esas sonrisillas que dicen saber todo -. Seguramente me iré enterando de varias cosas según entrenemos con la oclumancia. Confío en que seré capaz de unir todas las piezas.

\- No tengo duda de ello.

Albus continuó con su paseo por el despacho, nuevamente callado y pensando en sus cosas. Avril calló en la cuenta de algo repentinamente.

\- ¿Y Snape? Tuvo un papel muy importante en el futuro. Aun no está metido en el ajo, pero lo estará.

\- No creo que sea conveniente que meta la pata de la forma en la que lo hará… Pero es innegable que su posición como doble espía resulta increíblemente ventajosa.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Avril deseaba internamente no dejar al chico a su suerte.

Como profesor y persona, era alguien horrible, pero su amor por Lily lo redimía en cierta forma y todo el sacrificio que hizo merecía ser tenido en cuenta. Si las cosas salieran mejor para él, tal vez no sería ese profesor amargado y cruel que conoció. Aunque Snape, seguiría siendo Snape.

Albus supo leer su expresión y comprender lo que ella le pedía. Clavó su penetrante mirada en los ojos azules de la chica.

\- No me resultará sencillo acercarme a él…

Avril supo captar la indirecta, sabiendo que el hombre se desentendería un poco de esa tarea y se la mandaba a ella. Rodó los ojos para sí antes de responder.

\- Está bien. Yo me encargo de Snape. Veré que puedo hacer –el hecho de sacarle unos cuatro años de edad mental tendría que valer para algo.

\- Tendrás que encargarte de alguien más… - recordó Albus, procurando dejar todos los cabos atados que pudiera.

\- Sí, no me he olvidado de Slughorn y de que quiere el recuerdo del que le hablé – tenía pensado en tratar de lograrlo del mismo modo que Harry lo hizo.

Para ello, debía comenzar a ponerse las pilas y hacer todo lo que el año anterior no había hecho. Llamar la atención, destacarse por encima de los demás de forma que Slughorn se fijara en ella. Albus sonrió, de acuerdo con aquello, pero no era él de quien hablaba.

\- Me refería al menor de los Black – explicó.

Albus tomó asiento en su silla de nuevo y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, observando la reacción de la chica.

\- Es verdad, casi me olvido de Regulus – dijo en un murmullo con el ceño fruncido en concentración -. Por Merlín, esto me está sobrepasando – se tapó la cara con las manos, suspirando con fuerza.

\- No te preocupes Avril. Aun tienes años por delante – repuso con amabilidad -. No tienes que llevarlo todo a cabo en cuestión de días. Tampoco es necesario adelantarse tanto a los hechos.

\- Para mí el tiempo corre a un ritmo distinto… - respondió simplemente, pero se sentía más relajada.

Dumbledore asintió, sin molestarse en llevarle la contraria o estar de acuerdo con ella. Avril supuso que le daba la razón como a los locos, sin ganas de escuchar sus desvaríos temporales.

\- Recopilaré toda la información que pueda sobre el paradero actual de los Horrocruxes que hay: el anillo, la copa y el diario.

\- Y yo me encargaré de conseguir la diadema de Rowena – completó Avril – Nada más conseguirla, la traigo aquí.

\- Exacto. No intentaré conseguir el anillo hasta que logremos la diadema. Es mejor no tener más de un horrocrux en un mismo sitio. Iremos de uno en uno.

Estuvieron durante una hora más, ultimando algunos detalles y Avril contándole varios datos que fueran relevantes. Albus quería conseguir más miembros que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarles, de modo que quería tener una charla con Arthur Weasley a quien había visto en los recuerdos de Avril junto a los miembros de su familia, siendo una parte muy activa de la causa. Conocía también a los Prewett y buscaría mayor apoyo de los Aurores y el Ministerio si fuera posible. Alastor Moody era un hombre con los pies en el suelo y las ideas muy claras. También iba siendo hora de mantener un contacto más estrecho con los Potter y los Longbottom. Tiraría de todos sus contactos y se ayudaría de las conexiones de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts para contactar con unos y otros.

...

..

.

Dos días más tarde, la primera luna llena del curso hizo acto de aparición, y tal como Avril suponía, James, Sirius y Peter, pasaron la noche con Remus, transformados en animagos. Toda la noche corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido, cazando hadas, huyendo de los centauros y evitando las arañas.

Los chicos se sintieron más libres que nunca, disfrutando de la brisa, de la compañía y del momento.

Al día siguiente, amanecieron los tres ojerosos y muertos de sueño, pero con unas sonrisas de satisfacción pintadas en la cara y los ánimos por las nubes. Visitaron a Remus en la enfermería y apenas se les vio el pelo por el castillo. Tan entusiasmados estaban con la experiencia, que apenas podían esperar a la siguiente luna llena. Ésta había salido tan bien, que Remus se sentía pletórico y animado como nunca. Por una vez en su vida, sintió que su licantropía no era del todo tan mala, no si tenía amigos como aquellos.

...

..

.

* * *

Bien y aquí termina el episodio de hoy. No podéis quejaros, ha sido larguito tela y creo yo que ha resuelto o tratado varios temas por ahí que andaban medio pendientes.

Quiero dar las gracias a Guest por sus comentarios. Ya que no tienes cuenta y no puedo responderte por privado, te doy mis agradecimientos por aquí.

Comentad, que no muerdo. Cualquier cosa es bienvenida. ¿Momento fav del cap?

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Primeros pasos que no funcionan.**

Avril miró fijamente a Lily desde el otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor. No la miraba exactamente a ella.

\- Le vas a hacer un agujero si la sigues mirando así – dijo Marlene.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Lily cogió la servilleta con rapidez y se la pasó por la boca, limpiando una mancha inexistente.

\- ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? – preguntó finalmente.

Lily la miró con la boca abierta, mientras que Marlene se desternillaba de risa a su lado.

\- Llevo casi una semana con el pelo cortado – protestó la pelirroja –. Marlene me hizo el corte hace cinco días.

Efectivamente, ahora lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, en un corte que le favorecía mucho.

\- Será posible Avril. Hasta Potter se dio cuenta antes que tú – recriminó con burla la rubia.

\- No es verdad – profirió sin creerlo.

\- Sí que lo es. Y ya sabes cómo está Potter últimamente con Lily. Poco más y le compone un poema.

\- Pues te queda genial – dijo finalmente Avril.

\- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se lo tocaba distraída -. Dicen que mejor tarde que nunca.

\- También puedo cortártelo a ti si quieres – propuso Marlene.

\- Mmm. Lo pensaré. Me gusta largo – efectivamente, su pelo negro iba cada vez más cerca del largo que tenía antes de hacer el viaje y quería tenerlo igual antes de cortar nada.

\- ¿Y si solo corto las puntas? – parecía una mafiosa a punto de cerrar un trato.

\- Lo pensaré – repitió.

...

..

.

El redondeado profesor Slughorn, se paseaba por toda la clase, repasando con la mirada a los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor allí presentes y atentos a medias a sus desvaríos y monólogos sin sentido que nada tenían que ver con la asignatura. Supuestamente, aquella sería una clase teórica en su mayor medida, sobre la creación de un Filtro de la Paz.

Era una poción complicada y Slughorn dijo que deberían comprender bien todos sus efectos y contraindicaciones si no se realizaba bien, antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Con los TIMO a la vuelta de la esquina, todos los profesores se habían vuelto locos y mandaban una desorbitada cantidad de deberes. Avril pensó estar viviendo un cruel deja vu, al verse de nuevo desbordada de deberes inacabables.

Pasó delante de la mesa que ella y Lily compartían, dirigiendo sus palabras a la chica que la escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Avril notó, que el profesor ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba allí. El curso pasado no se había destacado mucho en pociones, ya que lo de cortar y espachurrar ingredientes para después removerlos de una determinada forma no era lo suyo. La teoría no era el problema, sino la práctica y más si esta era complicada. Finalmente, Slughorn pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ignorando al resto de la clase y comenzó de nuevo su recorrido.

\- ¿Te ha invitado ya este año? – preguntó a Lily en voz baja, en cuanto este se dio la vuelta.

\- Aún no - contestó de igual modo -. Me dijo que quería preparar una cena en los próximos días, pero que no estaba seguro de si podría. ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada – parecía haber zanjado el tema, pero al minuto volvió a la carga -. ¿Y permitirá acompañantes o solo irán quienes él invite?

\- Normalmente las cenas son privadas. ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente? ¿Quieres ir?

\- No exactamente…

\- Avril Grimm – llamó de repente Slughorn -. Debe saberse perfectamente los efectos secundarios del Filtro de la Paz si se prepara mal, ya que no está prestando atención, ¿por qué no nos los dice?

Slughorn era un hombre de pelo rubio, ojos azules y no muy alto. Bonachón y simpático con todo el mundo, con grandes conocimientos y ambición por la fama. Como tal, le gustaba ser escuchado y por supuesto centro de la atención de sus alumnos. Que pillara a Avril hablando con una de sus alumnas predilectas y quitándole parte de la atención, solo hizo que su lado más Slytherin saliera a relucir, algo que Avril aprovechó para su causa.

\- Con mucho gusto, profesor Slughorn – contestó educadamente con una sonrisa -. El Filtro de la Paz es una poción que calma la ansiedad y alivia el nerviosismo. Sin embargo, si los ingredientes no son bien medidos, se puede provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que lo beba. De hecho, es muy sencillo equivocarse en la elaboración de la poción, puesto que si no se añaden las dos gotas de eléboro, por ejemplo, ésta pierde la propiedad de inculcar calma o por el contrario, si se usa polvo de unicornio en exceso, desaparecen los instintos que advierten del peligro a la persona que lo bebe, volviéndolos imprudentes en exceso.

Toda la clase calló ante el despliegue de conocimientos de la muchacha. Nunca había soltado tantas palabras seguidas en clase, en algo que tuviera que ver con la materia precisamente. Slughorn abrió y cerró la boca como un pez antes de ser capaz de decir algo.

\- Sí… e-efectivamente… eso es correcto, señorita Grimm – el hombre pareció reparar por primera vez en ella, viéndola con una fijeza distinta -. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, pero le recomiendo que no se distraiga en clase. Ahora, como iba diciendo…

Slughorn volvió a centrarse en la explicación del Filtro, dejando de lado la cháchara que había empezado al inicio de la clase.

Para el final de esta, dijo que en la siguiente empezarían con la elaboración de la pócima y que de deberes hicieran treinta centímetros de pergamino de investigación sobre los usos e ingredientes de la poción de la página veinticinco del libro.

...

..

.

Los días de Avril volvieron a coger una rutina medianamente tranquila. Cada cierto tiempo, Avril tenía noticias de los Weasley, gracias a que Molly y ella mantenían el contacto por carta. La mayoría de las veces, hablaban de los niños o de cómo les iba en el día a día, sin llegar a profundizar mucho en temas privados, pero para Avril suponía un alivio y le provocaba una falsa sensación de tranquilidad saber que estaban bien.

Batty seguía con sus fantásticas cartas preguntando por ella y sus pesadillas, que habían remitido, permitiéndole dormir casi todas las noches del tirón. Parecía que eso la ponía de buen humor, porque se dedicaba a mandar sus magdalenas con mayor frecuencia. Además, había encontrado una receta nueva, por lo que estas venían acompañadas de galletas de muchísimos sabores: vainilla, chocolate, plátano, calabaza, fresa, trufas, menta, naranja… Sirius mencionó, que acabarían siendo la versión pastelera de las Grageas de todos los sabores.

Los periódicos empezaban a hablar cada vez más de desapariciones, extraños accidentes e incluso muertes. Avril supo que aquello no estaba haciendo nada más que empezar.

Las clases empezaban a ser agobiantes y sobre todo estresantes. Les mandaban tanta cantidad de deberes, pretendiendo prepararles para los TIMO, que no había forma de tener un poco de tiempo libre. Aunque por supuesto, James y Sirius siempre sacaban un rato de lugar para sus triquiñuelas.

En una ocasión de las que volvía con los chicos de ver el entrenamiento de James en Quidditch, tuvieron un pequeño encontronazo con Snape, a quien pillaron solo, dando vueltas por la zona. Por simple gusto, decidieron gastarle una "pequeñita broma", a pesar de los efusivos intentos de Avril de detenerlos. La cosa no fue a mayores gracias a que el profesor Webber, el que enseñaba a volar a los alumnos de primero y arbitraba los partidos de Quidditch, estaba rondando por el campo y los detuvo a tiempo.

\- ¡Sois unos desalmados! ¡Unos incorregibles y arrogantes sinvergüenzas! – despotricaba Avril de camino al castillo seguida por los cuatro muchachos - ¿Se puede saber qué os había hecho Snape para que os metierais con él?

\- Existir – repuso Sirius con tranquilidad, ignorando los insultos, pues sabía que el enfado se le pasaría pronto.

Avril detuvo su caminar de repente, para girarse y fulminarlo con la mirada. Todos detuvieron su paso ante la expresión furiosa de la chica.

\- Avril – dijo suavemente Remus, tratando de calmarla -, no es cómo crees. Hace unos días que vemos que Snape ha cogido fijación con nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Últimamente no para de seguirnos a todas partes – explicó el licántropo – y trata de escuchar nuestras conversaciones.

\- Solo pretendemos que deje de seguirnos – finalizó James, todavía vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch.

Avril cerró la boca, pensando en sus palabras. Snape no era idiota, si los seguía era porque sospechaba de ellos y sus actividades nocturnas y no nocturnas. Y los Merodeadores no eran de esos a los que les gusta que descubran sus trucos. Poco podía hacer ella para evitar que dejaran a Snape en paz o viceversa. Lo que le mosqueaba es que tenía una ligera idea de cómo podía acabar aquello y no creía que fuera lo más conveniente. Debería estar pendiente de que no se les fuera de las manos ni a uno, ni a los otros. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza suspirando, pensando en que tenía demasiados frentes abiertos como para enfrentarse a tantos. Ni siquiera había podido llegarse todavía a la Sala de los Menesteres en busca de la dichosa diadema de Rowena por culpa de los deberes y de que ya no estaba tanto tiempo sola como antes.

\- Venga Avril, tampoco es que le fuéramos a lanzar una imperdonable – Sirius se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él y poniéndole cara de cachorrito.

\- Sois incorregibles – dijo, terminando por perdonarles.

Los cuatro se miraron con una sonrisilla mal disimulada, celebrando su victoria por sobre la chica. Continuaron su camino hacia el castillo, con la idea de acabar los deberes de transformaciones antes de la cena.

\- Oye Sirius, - comenzó James - ¿a qué hora vuelves esta noche?

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte esta noche? – inquirió Avril con una ceja alzada.

\- He quedado con Sally Samwell – contestó el moreno -. No se la hora exacta, depende de cómo vayan las cosas.

James bufó al tiempo que se removía el pelo frustrado. Sirius observó este gesto y amplió su sonrisa.

\- Pero si lo prefieres, puedo cancelarlo.

Avril miró hacia el horizonte, tratando de ocultar la dulce sonrisilla que quería escapar de sus labios. Ya lo había comprobado a lo largo de ese año, pero seguía sorprendiéndola y agradándole de igual modo, el cómo Sirius era capaz de dejarlo todo por su amigo, de la misma forma que había visto hacer a James en otras ocasiones. Este sonrió complacido al escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad? Verás, es que llevo tiempo pensando en que quiero ir a Zonko, pero la maldita excursión a Hogsmeade no parece llegar nunca – luego, en voz más baja añadió -. Se me ha ocurrido algo para el pequeño problema peludo de Remus, ya sabes cuando.

Avril quiso reír con fuerza, pero aguantaba las ganas como podía. Siguieron todo el camino hasta la Sala Común en silencio, a excepción de ambos chicos, que planeaban la escapada para esa noche para ellos dos solos. A Remus no parecía importarle mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a que necesitaran un tiempo solos de vez en cuando. Peter los seguía tratando de lograr que lo incluyeran, sin éxito ninguno.

Al llegar a la Sala, Sally Samwell, una alumna de séptimo, se acercó a Sirius con una enorme sonrisa y una actitud de comerse el mundo por los pies. Sirius se la llevó a una esquina de la Sala para cancelar su cita. James subió directamente a la ducha, mientras Avril se apartaba con Remus a la mesa donde Lily trabajaba con Transformaciones.

\- ¿Vas a dejarlos incumplir las reglas de ese modo? – preguntó antes de que Lily los pudiera escuchar.

\- Es imposible decirles que no. Ya sabes que tienen un magnetismo propio – respondió resignado -. De hecho, a mi me toca cubrirles para que no los pillen.

Avril soltó una carcajada que alertó a Lily de su presencia. Al verlos llegar, les sonrió a ambos y les hizo un hueco entre tanto libro y pergamino.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – medio reprendió Lily – El trabajo de Transformaciones no se va a hacer solo.

\- Ya tengo la mitad, tampoco es que vaya tan atrasada – se excusó, mientras le quitaba a Lily una goma del pelo de la muñeca y la usaba para recogerse su largo pelo negro.

\- Deberías dejar que Marlene te lo cortara. Tiene mucho talento.

Remus había optado por ponerse con su tarea, en vez de participar en una conversación de la que poco podía opinar.

\- Ya te he dicho que me gusta largo – luego echó un vistazo a Remus, y se dijo que no podía quedarse tan tranquilo -. Además, a Remus le gusta así, ¿verdad?

Lily comprendió el juego al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el chico cuando lo nombraron. Con diversión, dejó la pluma en el tintero y ayudó a Avril a colocarlo en un apuro.

\- No me lo creo. Vamos Remus, dile que un corte de pelo le sentaría bien.

\- Eehh… bueno, yo creo… - no estaba seguro cómo responder.

\- No, a Remus le gusto con el pelo largo.

El chico enrojeció y miró por toda la Sala, buscando algo que lo sacara del apuro. Lily y Avril intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa. Les sorprendió que finalmente el chico se animara a contestar en serio.

\- Tienes el pelo muy bonito como lo tienes ahora. No creo que debas cortarlo – y rápidamente escondió la cara detrás de un libro de transformaciones.

Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra de nuevo y Lily sonrió ante el leve sonrojo que se había extendido en el rostro de Avril.

\- Tienes razón, Remus. Está mejor con el pelo largo – claudicó Lily, haciéndola enrojecer un poco más.

...

..

.

Las clases de oclumancia no eran sencillas. Nunca lo fueron. Le dejaban un terrible dolor de cabeza de regalo que le duraba toda la noche y apenas le permitía descansar con tranquilidad. Ya que revivía varias veces algunos de sus peores recuerdos en esas sesiones, las pesadillas se hacían presentes durante un par noches más.

Estaban a treinta de octubre y ella volvía de su larga, larga reunión con Dumbledore. Era ya su tercera sesión. No solo habían practicado oclumancia, sino que habían repasado un par de cuestiones, visto otros tantos recuerdos y descubierto que ninguno de los dos había avanzado nada en sus investigaciones.

Por lo visto no era tan fácil decirlo como hacerlo. Era complicado investigar a familias que no tenían razones tangibles para ser investigadas. Voldemort no estaba en lo más alto del todo aún, por lo que todavía no tenían grandes peligros al acecho. Además, le estaba costando mucho contactar con personas que alguna vez tuvieran contacto con la familia Gaunt, ya que en sus últimas generaciones, fueron personas discretas que vivían apartadas de la sociedad mágica y solo disponían de unos cuantos magos que les conocieran.

Avril ni siquiera podía acercarse a un Slytherin sin que este quisiera clavarle su veneno, por lo que ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con Severus Snape o Regulus Black. Con Slughorn parecía haber avanzado algo, destacándose en sus conocimientos sobre pociones, pero su torpeza al llevarlas a cabo le restaban puntos ante sus ojos. Y en cuanto a la Sala de los Menesteres, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo a solas suficiente como para darse un rápido paseo por el pasillo del séptimo piso por donde se encuentra el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

Así pues, volvía bien entrada la noche a la Sala Común, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una frustración enorme. Al girar en una esquina, se encontró con una escena que no le agradó del todo, aunque rápidamente desechó cualquier pensamiento al saber lo absurdo que sonaba hasta dentro de su propia cabeza.

Sirius Black, disfrutaba de las caricias y apretones de una muchacha, apoyado en la pared y medio escondidos por una cortina. Parecía como si Sirius simplemente se estuviera dejando llevar, pero en realidad, el llevaba el ritmo y la iniciativa por completo. Intentó pasar rápidamente y sin ser oída, pero el castillo por la noche era capaz de gritar a pesar de su silencio.

Se separaron de un sobresalto, pensando por un momento que se trataba de Filch, su gata o algún profesor. En cuanto Sirius la reconoció, se relajó visiblemente y amplió su sonrisa. Separó un poco a la chica, para disgusto de ella, cuyo uniforme era precisamente de Slytherin, lo que provocó que Avril alzara una ceja con escepticismo.

\- Menudo susto Avril, pensé que eras Filch – dijo como si nada.

\- Buenas noches a ti también – trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba a ver las cosas de color de rosas.

Sirius se percató de su rostro algo pálido y se alejó de la Slytherin para verla más de cerca. La chica era una de su mismo curso, Lisa Craggy, de pelo castaño y una belleza clásica, con piel de porcelana. Tenía entendido que su hermano mayor fue capitán del equipo de Quidditch en sus años de Hogwarts, aunque ella prefería deportes menos campestres.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó rápidamente con tono preocupado.

Al notar ese tono en su voz sonrió, esta vez de verdad. Lisa Craggy se acercó a ambos y puso una sonrisa condescendiente al verla tan pálida y desarreglada.

\- Estás horrible, Grimm – su voz sonó perfectamente dulce, como si aquello no fuera un insulto -. Es demasiado tarde, deberías irte a la cama a dormir como las niñas buenas.

\- Lo mismo se aplicaría a vosotros, Craggy. Tenemos la misma edad.

\- Pero tú pareces años más joven – repuso sin sentirse vencida en absoluto -. Pareces una cría perdida por los pasillos.

Avril sonrió con amargura pensando en su propio chiste privado, pero Sirius pareció interpretarlo de otro modo.

\- Y en cuanto pasen unos años, tú parecerás una viejecita a su lado.

Le lanzó una mirada afilada a Sirius, como queriendo cortarle la lengua y previniéndole de cerrar esa boca. Avril decidió que no tenía ganas de teatro y dramas.

\- Me marcho. Te veo mañana – se despidió.

Antes de poder dar dos pasos, aparecieron al final del pasillo Lily y Remus, haciendo su ronda de prefectos. Charlaban alegremente, pero pararon nada más ver a los tres en el pasillo. Lily frunció rápidamente el ceño y se acercó a pasos rápidos para ver lo que sucedía. Remus siguió sus pasos, rodando los ojos y pensando en la forma de sacar a Sirius de aquella. La luna llena fue hace diez días, por lo que no había rastro de cansancio o palidez en él.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Lily a Sirius y Lisa, con los brazos puestos en jarra.

\- Contar las piedras del castillo. ¿Qué otra cosa si no, Evans? – contestó Craggy, furiosa de no haber sido capaz de quitarse a una de encima, para ahora tener dos.

\- Cuidado con esa bífida lengua Craggy – dijo Lily sin amilanarse -. Debería quitaros 20 puntos a los dos.

\- ¿Y a ella por qué no? – inquirió hablando más fuerte de lo normal.

\- Ella me notificó de su salida. Albus Dumbledore está al corriente de ello.

Sintió malas vibraciones venir de la castaña, pero Avril no tenía cuerpo ni ganas para enfrentarla. El hecho de que la ignorara, solo hacía que se cabreara todavía más.

\- Hagamos la vista gorda Evans – terció Remus -. Mañana es Halloween y es normal que todos estén un poco más nerviosos que otros días.

\- Ya lo estás encubriendo de nuevo, Lupin – susurró Lily al chico.

\- Haya paz gente – Sirius levantó ambas manos apaciguando la tensión -. Nos iremos de aquí enseguida, ¿verdad Lisa?

\- Claro – repuso con una nueva confianza -. Sirius me acompañará a la puerta de mi Sala – aquello parecía más una orden que otra cosa -, ya sabéis, no es seguro que una chica ande sola a estas horas.

\- No tendrías que andar sola si te hubieras quedado en la cama, Craggy, como las normas especifican – contestó Avril, cansada de tanta discusión y de su falsa voz -. Pero eres una creída y tienes la mala costumbre de dar las cosas por hechas. Por supuesto, no espero que lo entiendas ahora. En cuanto Sirius se aburra y no quiera tocarte ni con un palo, sabrás perfectamente de lo que hablo y entonces habrías deseado quedarte esta noche en tu Sala Común, en vez de pensar que tienes el control de la situación cuando ni siquiera sabes la situación en la que te encuentras.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡Estúpida mestiza arrogante! ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – Lisa avanzó un paso más hacia ella y todos los presentes se tensaron, a excepción de Avril, que solo frunció un poco más el ceño por las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza -. Estoy deseando ver como los de mi Casa te dan lo que tienes merecido. Te crees muy superior, por haber ganado una pelea, pero me encargaré de que sufras…

\- ¡Ni una palabra más Craggy! – ordenaron en un grito Sirius y Remus a la vez, dejando a las tres chicas sorprendidas.

\- Óyeme bien, Craggy – Sirius hablaba en un susurro muy bajo, que sonaba más como un gruñido -. No me has visto enfadado, pero si me entero de que le pones la mano encima, te acordarás de mí el resto de tu vida.

Lisa cerró la boca, cohibida por el chico, pero se recuperó con rapidez. Retrocedió un paso y alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

\- Ciertamente, eres la vergüenza de la familia Black – dijo cortante.

\- Tú no eres nadie para decir eso – Sirius mantenía la mandíbula apretada, controlando su furia. Ella no fue capaz de contestar nada más, acobardada, y su palidez se hizo evidente.

\- Nosotros te acompañaremos a tu Sala Común, Craggy – intervino Lily.

Remus, a su lado, asintió conforme, entonces intercambió una mirada con Sirius y le señaló discretamente a Avril. El chico entendió perfectamente y cuando los dos prefectos y la Slytherin desaparecieron por el pasillo, el chico se giró a verla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un tono de voz que nada tenía que ver con el de antes.

\- Sí – trató de contestar de igual modo, pero su cansancio se reflejaba en ella sin remedio.

\- Pareces enferma – insistió.

\- Solo me duele la cabeza Sirius – el chico frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es por eso que ha dicho Evans? ¿Vienes de hablar con Dumbledore?

\- Así es – iniciaron el camino hacia su propia Sala Común.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? – supuso que no se lo diría, pero le sorprendió que estuviera dispuesta a responderle.

\- Me está enseñando oclumancia. Por eso el dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Oclumancia?

\- Sí. Sé demasiadas cosas – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Luego queriendo cambiar el tema antes de que preguntara algo más dijo -. Siento que se estropeara tu cita.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todo el pasillo. Alguno de los cuadros se quejó de que lo habían despertado.

\- No, no lo sientes – Avril no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se implantó en su cara.

\- Es verdad, no lo siento. Esa chica era una repelente – Sirius volvió a reír, completamente de acuerdo con ella -. Pensé que no soportabas a los Slytherin.

\- Y no los soporto, pero tampoco es que pensara casarme con ella. Solo era un pasatiempo, como muy bien le has explicado.

\- Cualquier día de estos, todas las chicas despechadas te quemaran vivo – ahora fue el turno de Sirius de encogerse de hombros.

\- Saben lo que hay. No he engañado a ninguna con promesas de amor eterno ni nada. De hecho, esta vez fue Craggy quien me buscó.

\- Oh vaya, estarás orgulloso de ello. Tú y tu estúpido ego masculino – Sirius volvió a reír con fuerza.

\- ¿Celosa tal vez, Avril? Te noto irritada.

\- ¿Yo? No son celos. Siento que tu arrogancia lo vea de ese modo. Sé cómo eres Sirius Black. Y yo no estoy buscando eso.

Llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y tras decir la contraseña, Avril se apresuró a irse a dormir. Apenas se sentía con fuerzas ni para subir las escaleras, pero se forzó a ello y le dio las buenas noches a su acompañante.

Sirius entró en su cuarto, pensando que no le gustaba del todo la opinión que Avril parecía tener de él y como le había prometido a James, lo despertó para contarle como había ido el transcurso de la noche y coger la capa de invisibilidad para llegarse a las cocinas en busca de algo que les llenara el estómago.

...

..

.

Llegó el primer fin de semana de noviembre y con él, el tan esperado partido de Quidditch que enfrentaba todos los años a Gryffindor y Slytherin. Avril se unió a Sirius, Remus y Peter para animar a James todo lo que sus pulmones dieran y mucho más. Los primeros minutos de partido fueron intensos y rápidamente Gryffindor se puso en cabeza. Emma Vanity, capitana de Slytherin, los reorganizó rápidamente e hicieron una remontada espectacular en cuestión de nada.

La snitch dorada, cruzó volando a toda velocidad cerca de las gradas donde Avril y los chicos se encontraban, seguida muy de cerca por Alyssa Garlow y Regulus Black, buscadores de ambos equipos. Ajenos a ellos, James logra marcar otro gol en los aros.

\- ¡Vamos hermano tu puedes! ¡Machácalos a todos! – animaba Sirius.

\- ¿A quién se lo estás diciendo si se puede saber? – preguntó divertida.

\- Pues a los dos. Es que si animo a Reg por su nombre, se avergüenza y se niega a hablar conmigo. No sé de dónde ha sacado tanta vergüenza. De esta forma, ambos saben que los animo a los dos – contestó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- Es un buen método.

Se escuchó de repente el atronador sonido de todos los alumnos, gritando, unos abucheando enfurecidos y otros aclamando. Cuando giraron la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría, vieron como James Potter se precipitaba al suelo a toda velocidad, inconsciente.

\- ¡James! – gritaron desesperados Sirius, Remus y Peter.

\- ¡Aresto momentum!

...

..

.

* * *

¡Oh noooooooo!

¿Cómo puede acabar así? ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Otra semana esperando hasta el miércoles que viene?

Pues sí.

Os quiero un huevo y quiero muchísimos comentarios con vuestras ideas de lo que va a pasar.

Pobre Jamessss, ¿qué pasará?

En fin, agradezco los comentarios y quiero muchos muchos másss. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Todos los que usan gafas, no ven tres en un unicornio.**

La oscura bruma que todo lo rodeaba, fue haciéndose más clara a la vez que un ligero dolor de cabeza se hacía presente. James dejó escapar un ligero gruñido al tiempo que se removía en la cama sobre la que estaba, alertando a los de su alrededor.

\- ¡James! – exclamó Sirius.

Su potente voz hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño, se sentía peor que un día de resaca. Abrió sus ojos castaños, ya acostumbrado a la luz del lugar, pero todo lo veía algo borroso, prueba irrefutable de que no tenía sus gafas puestas. Miró al cuerpo difuminado de su mejor amigo y paseó la vista por las otras tres personas presentes. Reconoció a Remus, Peter y Avril.

\- ¿Qué se celebra? – preguntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de ya haber recordado lo que ocurrió.

\- Serás imbécil – dijo Sirius con evidente alivio.

James se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. Tanteó con la mano, en busca de sus gafas y Remus se las pasó con rapidez.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien Lunático. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado con el partido? – se colocó las gafas, pero volvió a quitárselas con una mueca de fastidio al notar que el cristal estaba al borde de la desintegración.

Avril se las quitó de las manos, mientras que Peter se apuraba a explicarle todo.

\- Cuando Pucey te dio la patada en la cabeza y caíste, el profesor Webber lo penalizó sacándolo del partido, pero me temo que aquello no sirvió de mucho, porque el resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya se había puesto nervioso.

\- No me jodas que hemos perdido Colagusano – James se revolvió el pelo con insistencia, descubriendo que una venda le envolvía la cabeza.

Avril no prestaba atención a la conversación, sino que con su varita, había utilizado el mismo hechizo con el que Hermione tantas veces había arreglado las gafas de Harry para hacer lo mismo, ahora, con las de su padre. Se las volvió a entregar mientras Remus terminaba de contarlo todo.

\- Sí. El equipo no ha sido capaz de marcar tres goles seguidos. Tu accidente los acobardó y finalmente Regulus cogió la snitch.

\- ¿Pero es que Alan no sabe hacer nada bien? – se le notaba enfadado. Cogió las gafas de nuevo y se las colocó –. Ostia – volvió a quitárselas para verlas de cerca -. Las has arreglado.

Sirius se las quitó de las manos para comprobarlo y con las mismas se las probó. Parpadeó varias veces para intentar enfocar, pero no había manera.

\- James, estás más cegato que un troll sin ojos – rápidamente se las quitó, antes de acabar mareado y se las devolvió a su dueño.

\- Gracias Avril. Estás en todo – la chica le correspondió con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de James.

\- Y tanto que lo está. Ella fue la que evitó que tu cabeza se convirtiera en un huevo estrellado – Sirius se hizo un hueco en la cama y se tumbó junto a su amigo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- La enfermera dice que gracias a ella tus heridas no fueron ni la mitad de lo que podrían haber sido.

\- Vaya – James la observó agradecido –. Te debo la vida.

\- Y como me la debes, tienes terminantemente prohibido perderla – contestó sonriendo – En fin, tengo que irme. Me alegra que no haya sido nada James.

\- Gracias.

Nada más salir de la enfermería, Avril se encontró apoyada en una pared del pasillo a Lily. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y ni siquiera se percató de que estaba a su vera.

\- ¿Lils? – llamó Avril.

\- Te estaba esperando – calló durante un minuto sólo mirándola, hasta que reunió el valor de preguntar -. ¿Cómo está Potter?

\- Está mejor – respondió con una gran e insinuante sonrisa que a Lily no le hizo ni pizca de gracia -. ¿Por qué no entras? Se pondrá muy contento de verte.

\- No… no creo que sea lo conveniente… - empezó a excusarse desviando la vista a todas partes -. Lo mejor es no molestarle y que pueda descansar…

\- Puff, descansar es lo que menos va a hacer con aquellos tres allí dentro. Anda, que te acompaño si quieres – Avril la sujetó de la muñeca y tiró suavemente en dirección a la enfermería.

\- ¡No! – exclamó nerviosa - ¡Si entro ahí no me dejará en paz en la vida!

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Sirius salió de la enfermería con prisas. Nada más verlas, se acercó con tranquilidad y una perruna sonrisa en los labios mirando a Lily.

\- ¡Evans! ¿Vienes a ver a James?

\- ¡No! Buscaba a Avril. Y ya la encontré, así que…

\- Lo siento Evans. Tengo que hablar con ella. Así que espérala dentro de la enfermería, ¿vale? – con las mismas, la tomó de los hombros y la empujó hasta allí, metiéndola dentro.

\- ¡Suéltame! – se la veía algo colorada cuando finalmente Sirius le cerró la puerta en las narices, antes de que escapara de vuelta.

Mantuvo la mano sujetando el picaporte de la puerta, hasta que este dejó de moverse por las insistencias de Lily, que pareció resignarse a ver a James cuando este gritó su nombre tan alto que hasta ellos que estaban fuera lo escucharon.

\- Buen trabajo Sirius – aprobó Avril.

\- ¿Qué no haría por un amigo? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Pero sí que venía a hablar contigo, no ha sido algo que se me ocurriera de repente.

Avril parpadeó varias veces de la sorpresa, preguntándose de qué quería hablar. Sirius se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

\- Quería agradecerte que pararas la caída de James.

\- Oh, Sirius. No tienes que…

\- Sí. Quiero agradecértelo. Porque fuiste la única que supo reaccionar a tiempo. Ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de pensar algo mientras veíamos caer a James… Y si le llegara a pasar algo… - se pasó una mano por el pelo, a la vez que suspiraba con fuerza intentando hacer desaparecer la imagen de James cayendo de su cabeza.

Supo a lo que se refería sin necesidad de que terminara la frase. Pensó en cómo la muerte de James y Lily le había afectado al Sirius adulto y entendía perfectamente el miedo que le provocaba la posibilidad de que algo le ocurriera. Se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apretó con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, con algo de dificultad, ya que el chico era alto y no parecía tener intenciones de agacharse.

El inesperado abrazo pilló a Sirius con la guardia baja. No se esperaba esa respuesta, pero tampoco quiso desaprovecharla por lo que en cuanto reaccionó solo fue capaz de corresponderle con cierta torpeza. Se maldijo interiormente por no ser capaz de dar un abrazo en condiciones, pero jamás lo admitiría. Aquello no era propio de él y supo que debía remediarlo como fuera. Se agachó un poco, buscando rozar su mejilla con la suavidad de la de ella, cambiando lentamente la forma en la que la tenía abrazada. Enterró la cara en la suavidad de su pelo que olía a la frescura a la cual había estado expuesto en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

Avril percibió el cambio, pero no lo apartó ni le impidió hacer nada. De hecho, se apretujó más contra él, sintiendo la fuerza de su abrazo, la suavidad con la que la sujetaba, la firmeza de sus brazos tras la sorpresa inicial. Y se avergonzó. Supo que parecían algo más que amigos dándose un simple abrazo y eso hizo que un calor abochornante e inexplicable le subiera por todo el cuerpo quedándose arraigado en su rostro. Se había puesto nerviosa de repente y pensando en cómo su corazón latía al ritmo de las alas de un colibrí, no vio cuando Sirius la separó un poco de él y se agachó para darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Este es el premio por haber salvado a mi mejor amigo – susurró después de separarse con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

\- Me conformaba con el "gracias" – dijo cuando fue capaz de sobreponerse a la sorpresa inicial.

\- Pero te merecías el premio.

Y volvió a eliminar los centímetros de distancia para besarla nuevamente. Avril apenas sabía qué hacer. Inexplicablemente, los nervios y la sensación que los labios de Sirius le provocaban la habían dejado incapaz de resistirse. Sabía que debía alejarlo, por el bien de su salud mental y otras cosas que no podía recordar en esos momentos. Sintió cómo iba profundizando el beso cada vez más, cuando un suave carraspeo los interrumpió.

Sin alterarse ni un poco y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Sirius se separó, aun manteniendo su abrazo sobre Avril, para descubrir que su hermano los estaba mirando con una extraña mueca entre confusión y cierta molestia. Al verlo ahí, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente.

\- ¡Reg! Muy buena esa captura. Has dejado a la pobre Garlow por los suelos.

\- Qué sabrás tú. Ni siquiera estabas allí – contestó con cierta acidez, moviéndose incómodo. Sirius rodó los ojos quitándole importancia, sabiendo que su hermano no lo decía en serio.

\- Bueno, tenía que asegurarme de que James estaba bien. Suerte que Avril reaccionó a tiempo – bajó su mirada para fijarla en los azules ojos de ella, quien de repente volvió a enrojecer.

Aprovechó que sus neuronas volvían a trabajar para separarse de él con un leve empujón. Sirius la dejó marchar, notando la subida de color de su cara y sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que ello podía significar.

\- Sí. Al fin parece que te has echado una novia con cerebro. Aunque no debe tener mucho si está saliendo contigo – Regulus fulminó a Avril con la mirada, aún empecinado en el recuerdo que tenía de ella aquella noche en la puerta de Grimmauld Place 12, sin fiarse de ella.

\- No es mi novia, Reg – Sirius interpretó su grosería con celos. Avril asintió ante la respuesta de Sirius -. Ya te dije que somos amigos. Le estaba agradeciendo que salvara a James.

\- En ese caso no volveré a cubrirte ante mamá cuando desaparezcas de casa. No quiero recibir tus agradecimientos después – Regulus sonrió de medio lado ante la broma.

\- ¡Auch! – Sirius fingió que le había alcanzado un hechizo -. Eso es un ataque bajo. ¿Y qué haces aquí por cierto?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó sarcástico – Me encanta interrumpir a las personas cuando se están dando el lote.

Avril quiso tirarse por la ventana del pasillo. Con suerte moriría de una forma rápida y no tendría que preocuparse de nada más. Quiso entrar en la enfermería, para quitarse de en medio, pero temía llamar la atención y que todos los comentarios y miradas se centraran en ella. Conociendo a Sirius, sería capaz de buscarle las cosquillas para avergonzarla un poco más.

\- Deberías tener cuidado Regulus, ese tipo de aficiones no desembocan en nada bueno, podrían tomarte por un pervertido – contestó Sirius haciéndolo enrojecer un poco, ya algo cansado de la insistencia de su hermano. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar preocuparse por él - ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- Solo es una contractura en el hombro, no tiene importancia – respondió huidizo.

Tras la efusiva negación de Regulus a que Sirius lo acompañara y la insistencia, imposible de ignorar de este, finalmente los tres entraron de nuevo a la enfermería, a pesar de los bufidos de desacuerdo del hermano más pequeño.

\- Te he dicho que no voy a salir contigo, Potter – sonaba como si lo hubiera repetido cien veces ya.

\- ¡Pero Lily, es evidente que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tu amor es el que te ha traído hasta mí, preocupada por mi bienestar! – James le hablaba desde la cama, mirándola con diversión al verla tan turbada.

Le gustaba molestarla, pero por encima de todo, le gustaba ella, por lo que no escatimaba en esfuerzos con nada. Él le haría ver que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por mucho que ella se negara a verlo.

\- ¿Qué amor ni que preocupación? A ver si te enteras de una vez: ¡NO ME GUSTAS! Ni siquiera debes de estar tan mal si eres capaz de soltar tantas chorradas en tan poco tiempo.

\- Pero no te enfades mujer. No tienes que avergonzarte de decir lo que sientes. Mira, yo lo digo sin problemas. Lily, te quiero – la pelirroja enrojeció y nadie supo decir si por vergüenza o por irritación.

\- ¡Que no me digas Lily! ¡Para ti soy Evans!

\- Ya veo que bebe los vientos por ti, Cornamenta – intervino Sirius antes de que Lily quisiera arrancarle los ojos a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Lily vio llegar a Avril, el cielo pareció abrirse para ella y rápidamente suspiró aliviada, pensando en que ya podían marcharse.

\- Hola Avril, cuánto tiempo sin verte – dijo James con el buen humor por las nubes.

\- Me alegra que sigas vivo – respondió de igual modo.

\- No lo estará por mucho si sigue provocando a Lily.

\- Menos mal que ya has vuelto. ¿De qué teníais que hablar que no podía esperar? – Lily tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la cadera, con aspecto amenazante.

\- ¿Y por qué Remus si puede decirte por tu nombre y yo no? – inquirió James secretamente celoso.

Lily lo ignoró de la mejor forma que fue capaz, mientras que James, haciendo gala de toda la madurez que quince años de vida le daban, se cruzaba de brazos y ponía morros a la vez que bufaba descontento.

\- Son novios, ¿de qué quieres que hablen?

Regulus soltó la bomba como si nada y rápidamente se fue a la pequeña habitación que Poppy Pomfrey usaba como despacho y consulta, quitándose de en medio para no salir perjudicado. El comentario que su hermano soltó por lo bajo diciendo algo así como "la muy maldita serpiente, Slytherin tenía que ser" no eliminó la disimulada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Los ojos abiertos a más no poder de Lily se posaron sobre Avril, quien parecía querer ir a ponerle la zancadilla a Regulus. Cuando se fijó en Lily, esta parecía como asustada y al borde de darle un ataque de histeria. El resto de Merodeadores miraban a Sirius con extrañeza, jurando y perjurando para sus adentros, que aquello era imposible. Nadie pudo decir una palabra antes de que Lily estallara.

\- ¡Dime que no es verdad! – gritó a todo pulmón – Avril no puedes estar con él. Es un sinvergüenza, un aprovechado, un descarado arrogante incapaz de sentir nada por nadie que no sea él y su propio ego.

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó Sirius.

\- ¡Remus haz algo! – gritó suplicando al chico, que la miró estupefacto preguntándose qué debería hacer -. ¡Espabila!

\- Lily… - intentó explicar Avril.

\- ¿Por qué no Remus? – interrumpió de nuevo Lily – Es responsable, encantador, inteligente y realmente mono.

\- ¿Mono? – preguntaron a la vez James y Sirius con una sonrisa.

Lily los fulminó a ambos con la mirada para que callasen. Remus sentía que no sabía dónde meterse. Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía, siempre estaba metido en medio de todo.

\- Vale Lily, estás sacando las cosas de contexto – Avril también sonreía, divertida por la reacción de su mejor amiga.

Si se ponía así por pensar que Sirius y ella salían, no quería que se enterara de que la había vuelto a besar, al menos, no cuando tenía tan cerca al animago para poder maldecirlo.

\- Sirius y yo no estamos saliendo – explicó marcando bien todas las palabras para que las entendiera.

\- Ah ¿no? – Lily pareció calmarse al instante.

Cuando Avril negó con la cabeza, confirmándolo, Remus soltó un suspiro que parecía ser de alivio. Cinco pares de ojos se posaron en el hombre lobo, quien rápidamente carraspeó y fingió una tosecilla para disimular.

Lily alternó la vista de Avril a Sirius y viceversa, una y otra vez, buscando algún indicio de que la cosa no fuera como su amiga decía. El chico tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parecía no hacerle mucha gracia lo que la pelirroja había soltado sobre él. Todos estaban en silencio, y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. James solucionó aquello como mejor supo.

\- No sé si Lunático será mono o no, pero te aseguro que puede llegar a tener más pelo que uno.

Y eso fue suficiente para que los cuatro chicos estallaran en carcajadas. Avril terminó por acompañarles y Lily no supo pillar la broma.

...

..

.

Hacía un sol como nunca se había visto para ser casi mediados de noviembre. Era realmente extraño que en esa época no lloviera a mares, justo como ocurría hasta el día anterior. Aquel jueves amaneció con un precioso cielo despejado y un sol que podía llegar a quemar si se lo proponía. La noche de antes, Avril había tenido otra de sus reuniones con el director y habían vuelto a practicar oclumancia. Apenas avanzaba. Ni en una cosa, ni en otra y eso la frustraba.

\- Vamos a salir – Marlene caminaba con Avril sujeta de un brazo y Lily del otro – Hace un día esplendido y no vais a desperdiciarlo metidas en el cuarto estudiando.

\- Marlene, te recuerdo que mañana tenemos que entregar el trabajo de Astronomía, Runas y Herbología – Lily trataba de resistirse, pero la rubia tenía una fuerza bastante sorprendente.

\- Yo no iba a estudiar – le prometió Avril -. Pensaba quedarme a echar una siesta.

\- En ese caso, duermes fuera – replicó Marlene, ignorando a Lily descaradamente -, con los rayos del sol sobre tu pálida piel. Venga, más rápido Lily, que Mary ya está guardándonos el haya que hay al lado del lago.

Para cuando quisieron acordar, ya llevaban media hora a la sombra del árbol, con las túnicas arremangadas para que les llegara el sol a las piernas. Rato después, se les unieron los Merodeadores, que tomaron asiento con ellas.

James y Sirius se enzarzaron en un duelo en el que trataban de llamar la atención de las chicas, pero estas, poco caso les hacían. De todas formas, ellos siguieron porque era divertido, mientras que Peter les aplaudía hasta si lo único que hacían era estornudar. Remus se había llevado un libro e iba leyendo entre conversación y conversación con las brujas.

Mary y Marlene charlaban sobre un chico de Hufflepuff que le había pedido salir a esta última. Ella lo rechazó. Lily, con su espalda apoyada en el tronco, comentaba el argumento del libro con Remus y Avril estaba sumida en un duermevela, tumbada con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Lily. Escuchaba de fondo las risas, bromas y maldiciones de Sirius y James, al tiempo que trataba de atender a lo que decían su mejor amiga y el licántropo.

\- ¡Avril, mira lo que he hecho con Cornamenta! – gritó Sirius en la distancia. Ella apenas lo escuchó como un susurro lejano.

\- ¡Déjala en paz Black! – contestó Lily en su lugar. Escuchó los pasos de Sirius acercarse y la voz de Lily se normalizó -. Creo que no ha dormido bien esta noche, necesita descansar.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, no vio las hojas del árbol sobre ella, meciéndose con la suave brisa, sino un techo de piedra, medio derruido. Las risas y suaves conversaciones se transformaron en murmullos y gritos de dolor. Alzó la cabeza mirando todo a su alrededor. Había gente corriendo en todas direcciones lanzando hechizos, muchas veces sin mirar a donde los enviaban. Eran alumnos en su mayoría y conocía a varios.

" _Otra vez no, por favor_ " pensó. Se levantó del suelo, mirando el horror de ver caer a la gente, muertos todos, con heridas sangrantes. Escuchaba los llantos de esas personas, taladrándole los oídos. Caminó por el castillo derruido, buscando algún amigo, alguien a quien ayudar, algo que hacer.

Giró en una esquina y se topó con la maraña de pelo castaño de Hermione. Antes de poder acercarse a ella para abrazarla, la chica elevó su varita apuntándola al corazón de Avril. Su rostro parecía asustado de verla ahí, pero la amenaza era clara.

\- Hermione…

\- ¡No te acerques! – chilló.

\- Hermione, soy Avril, ¿me recuerdas?– trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la castaña no cedía -. Herms, escúchame, por favor…

\- ¡He dicho que no te acerques! – gritó nuevamente cuando la vio dar un paso en su dirección – Todo esto es por ti, por tu culpa, mira lo que has hecho.

Sus palabras destilaban un odio y desprecio tan profundo que la hicieron estremecer. Miró a su alrededor, los mortífagos masacraban a todos aquellos que se atrevían a enfrentarse a ellos.

\- ¡Hermione! – Harry y Ron llegaron de repente, cuando vieron a Avril, el rostro de ambos se transformó en una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escupió Harry -. No importa, yo me encargaré de matarte.

Alzó la varita hacia ella, colocándose al lado de Hermione. Ronald lo imitó y Avril se vio obligada a retroceder unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó aterrada -. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Yo no he hecho nada para…

\- ¡EXACTO! – gritó Harry -. ¡No has hecho nada! ¿Tan inútil eres que no puedes hacer nada bien? – su voz se convirtió en burla -. La perfecta Avril, tan madura y superior, se cree mejor que el resto por poder viajar al pasado. Y luego no es capaz de evitar una guerra. ¡Una mísera guerra! ¿¡Tan difícil era!?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – había comenzado a llorar.

\- Yo creo que sí – soltó Ron con desprecio -. Siempre te has creído más inteligente, sabiendo cosas que nosotros no. ¿De qué te ha servido?

\- Los has matado a todos. Nos estás matando – repuso Harry.

\- No, no – negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Dio media vuelta para salir corriendo. Un rayo verde le pasó casi rozándole la cabeza y el corazón se le paró por un momento. Realmente intentaban asesinarla. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos, bajando escaleras, esquivando personas, llegando a las mazmorras.

Cruzó una puerta que la introdujo en una sala oscura. Tan oscura que no se veía absolutamente nada. Se miró las manos y vio con asombro que podía verlas perfectamente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todo lo demás era negro. Un frio estremecedor le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo, congelándole hasta el alma.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y con un mal presentimiento se giró. A centímetros de ella se topó con el pálido rostro de de aquel cuya amenaza era inminente, tal y como ella lo recordaba, sin pelo, sin nariz, solo con dos orificios cual serpiente. Sus ojos rojos la taladraban y su boca sin labios era una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, una muy siniestra. La voz fría, aguda y susurrante pareció sonar por todos lados.

\- Tú… me lo has dicho… todo.

Avril no lo aguantó más y comenzó a correr de nuevo. No sabía hacia donde, pero cada vez que echaba la vista atrás se topaba con Voldemort a apenas un paso de ella. Gritó y corrió desesperada. Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, con un golpe que pareció dejarla sin respiración. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Voldemort alzó su varita.

\- ¡Avada…!

Al tiempo que abría los ojos tomó una gran y sonora bocanada de aire. Sentía que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire. Por encima de ella, la cubierta de las hojas del árbol le daban sombra. Sentía que le sudaba todo el cuerpo y notaba la garganta seca.

\- Avril – llamó la suave voz de Lily.

Inmediatamente se incorporó, quedándose sentada. A su alrededor se habían reunido todos, mirándola con preocupación. Ella aun tenía la sensación de ahogo, por lo que hacía grandes esfuerzos para que el aire le entrara en los pulmones.

\- Está muy pálida – dijo Mary con preocupación.

Lily le posó una mano en la espalda con suavidad, pero Avril se asustó con el contacto y se alejó de ella. Remus cambió de sitio, agachándose a un lado de ella, despacio para que ella viera que no era una amenaza. Sirius hizo lo mismo y alzó las manos para tratar de tocarla sin que rehuyera.

\- Avril, tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla. No es real, ¿vale? – le decía Remus.

La chica se tapó la cara con las manos, encogiéndose sobre ella y respirando con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarse. Las imágenes de su pesadilla se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Sintió las manos cálidas de Sirius sujetarla de los hombros, pero se negó a alzar la vista todavía.

\- Yo… - su voz sonaba ahogada por las ganas de llorar -… estoy bien. L-lo siento, tengo que irme.

\- Avril – Sirius la sujetó para impedir que se moviera -. No tengas miedo. No pasa nada.

\- No… estoy bien, sólo… tengo que irme, suéltame por favor.

\- Deja que te acompañe alguien – suplicó Lily -. Estás muy alterada.

\- No – parecía que no sabía decir otra cosa.

Intentó zafarse de Sirius al tiempo que se levantaba, pero este la volvió a dejar sentada. Miraba en todas direcciones, aún asustada aunque supiera que solo había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y no sería capaz de hacerlo si tenía a todo el mundo a su alrededor mirándola.

\- Deja que se vaya – dijo finalmente Remus.

Los demás le observaron, preguntándose si se había vuelto loco. Avril aprovechó el momento en que todos se habían centrado en el chico, para deshacerse de las manos que la sujetaban y correr colina arriba hasta el castillo.

Escuchó como la llamaban a gritos y a Remus tratando de disuadirles de seguirla. El licántropo había entendido la desesperación que sentía en ese momento y trataba de darle un momento a solas para que se tranquilizara por su cuenta. El problema, es que uno de todos los allí abajo presentes, no eran de los que seguían las peticiones porque sí.

En pocos segundos ya tenía a Sirius a su lado de nuevo, siguiéndole el ritmo sin problemas.

\- Avril, espera.

\- Déjame Sirius, por favor. Necesito…

\- No. No necesitas estar sola. Has pasado por esto todas las noches tu sola y no soluciona nada. Ahora detente – la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para detenerla.

Sus ojos estaban acuosos y tanto la mano como el resto del cuerpo le temblaban. Por alguna razón que Sirius no supo ver, sintió como aquella imagen lo angustiaba, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a mostrar.

\- Cuéntamelo – pidió -. No se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a James, te lo prometo. Pero no te marches así.

Esperó unos minutos a ver si ella quería contárselo, pero solo se quedó callada, mirando la hierba del suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado y miró hacia atrás para comprobar que el resto seguían en el árbol, vigilándolos desde la distancia.

\- Vale, tú ganas, no tienes que contármelo. Pero te acompaño a donde sea que vayas, eso no es negociable.

Sin soltar su mano, inició el camino hacia el castillo, dejando a todos los demás atrás. Cuando solo había avanzado unos metros, Avril dijo.

\- Me culpaban de que estuviéramos en guerra – Sirius dejó de caminar para girarse a verla a la cara -. Me atacaban porque decían que era mi culpa.

\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Mis amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

\- Pero sabes que eso no es así, ¿verdad? Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

\- Ya, pero… aún así me he asustado. Soy una tonta – una risa amarga escapó de sus labios -. Me he asustado de un sueño.

\- Puede ser, pero eres mi tonta favorita – contestó Sirius en broma, buscando que se le pasara el disgusto.

\- Un gran consuelo – ya estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse.

La mano de Sirius había permanecido todo el tiempo enlazada con la de ella y su calidez la reconfortaba.

\- ¿Verdad? Lunático dice que soy el mejor consolando.

\- Creo que Lunático no lo dice en serio – después añadió -. Gracias. No tenías porque haberte molestado.

\- Te considero mi amiga Avril. Una de verdad. Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo – dijo serio.

Su corazón se paró al escuchar sus palabras. La consideraba su amiga y eso era más de lo que alguna vez esperó.

\- Gracias – repitió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y reanudó el camino hacia el castillo.

\- Me encanta cuando sonríes – dijo en un murmullo que no pretendía ser escuchado.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la Sala Común, que estaba prácticamente vacía ya que el buen tiempo había sacado a todo el mundo fuera. Todos hicieron como si no fuera pasado absolutamente nada cuando volvieron.

...

..

.

La luna llena vino con una noche de lluvia torrencial, pero que no impidió la salida de los chicos convertidos en animagos. Avril pasó esa noche dando vueltas en la cama, preocupada por ellos con esa cantidad de lluvia cayendo sin descanso. Conociéndolos, estaba segura que les daría igual y saldrían igualmente a correr y juguetear por el Bosque Prohibido.

Era muy tarde cuando escuchó llegar a Lily de su ronda como prefecta. Se hizo la dormida puesto que no le apetecía mucho charlar con ella en esos momentos y estaba segura de que ella necesitaba descansar. Si se ponían a hablar, terminarían despertando a Marlene y Mary, entonces sí que no volverían a dormir hasta el amanecer.

La escuchó moverse con violencia por el cuarto, quitándose la ropa y colocándose el pijama de forma brusca, como si estuviera enfadada por algo. Sintió la tentación de dejar de fingir y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero antes de hacerlo, Lily ya estaba dentro de su cama y con las cortinas corridas, de modo que decidió preguntarle al día siguiente. Tal vez solo se tratara de un simple encontronazo con algún Slytherin o con "el Slytherin en cuestión", o séase también conocido como Severus Snape.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño una vez más. El sonido de un trueno fue suficiente para saber que no le sería tan fácil.

Al día siguiente Avril se olvidó de preguntarle por culpa de las clases. Aquel día los profesores apretaron bastante, mientras que James, Sirius y Peter trataban de prestar algo de atención a pesar del sueño. Por supuesto, sin Remus allí para despertarlos pues aún estaba en la enfermería, ninguno logró mantener la cabeza alzada de la mesa más de unos minutos.

Lily tampoco le comentó nada sobre la noche anterior, pero nada más salir de la última clase, corrió en dirección a quien sabe dónde y no se le volvió a ver el pelo hasta más tarde.

Entró en el cuarto pegando un portazo. Avril que estaba sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas y haciendo un trabajo de pociones, se sobresaltó por su entrada.

Lily se paseó por todo el cuarto, hecha un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados. Parecía enfadada y disgustada con todo y todos, despotricando contra alguien que Avril no supo identificar porque simplemente no entendía ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga.

\- Está bien Lily. Es suficiente - interrumpió Avril al ver que no se cansaba de dar vueltas por ahí -. Dime qué te pasa, porque me estás mareando con tanta vuelta.

Lily detuvo su andar y fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de la morena. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como venía siendo costumbre en ella y era evidente que le molestaba un poco en la cara a la hora de concentrarse en su tarea de pociones.

\- ¡Remus! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! – culpó furiosa.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado? - inquirió con la ceja alzada.

Avril sabía que desde que se habían convertido en prefectos, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. A menudo hacían algunos deberes juntos, ya que a ambos les gustaba esforzarse en los trabajos de clase y tenían un gusto parecido en cuanto a lecturas. Tampoco le cabía duda, que cotilleaban sobre el resto de alumnos como dos viejas marujas, porque muchas de las veces, cuando ella se acercaba a hablarles, los pillaba cuchicheando y dejaban el tema de inmediato. Lo que Avril no sabía, era que la mayoría de las veces, la conversación giraba en torno a ella.

\- Este es el tercer mes que desaparece de sus rondas de prefecto. Me dice que está enfermo y se encuentra mal y realmente no me importaría hacer la ronda con otra persona si no fuera porque luego nunca pasa las noches en la enfermería.

Aquello pintaba mal. Lily estaba empezando a sospechar más de la cuenta. Decidió hacerse la tonta por el momento y ver qué era capaz de sonsacarle.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no pasa allí las noches? – preguntó como si no viera a lo que se refería.

\- Porque voy a verlo cuando hago la ronda – explicó como si fuera obvio -. Cuando entro a la enfermería nunca está por la noche, sin embargo el día de antes y el de después siempre los pasa allí.

Ella reanudó su caminata por el cuarto, recogiendo cosas de un lado y otro. A veces, cuando se enfadaba, le daba la manía de recoger todo aquello que estuviera por el suelo.

\- Siempre he considerado que Remus es un chico enfermizo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor no lo es tanto. Tal vez sea una excusa...

\- ¿Una excusa para qué? – inquirió Avril al ver que no terminaba la frase.

\- Una excusa para hacer de las suyas. Sé que Potter, Black y Pettegrew no pasaron la noche en su cuarto tampoco – acusó -. Estoy segura de que planean algo. Los busqué por el castillo anoche, pero no los vi por ningún lado. Eso quiere decir que tal vez salen fuera – su mirada se oscureció a medida que decía en voz alta sus sospechas.

Avril supo que tenía que parar aquello pronto, no porque Lily no pudiera enterarse, sino porque se acabaría poniendo en peligro a ella misma. Si alguna noche de luna llena le diera por salir detrás de ellos a espiarlos, podría acabar herida y sabía que ninguno de los chicos se lo perdonaría jamás, mucho menos Remus.

\- Fui a hablar con él a la enfermería después de clases. Estábamos solos, por lo que le pedí que me contara lo que había estado haciendo anoche. ¡Me dijo que pasó todo el tiempo en la enfermería! – exclamó indignada -. ¡Me mintió! Pensé que éramos amigos, que habíamos logrado acercarnos lo suficiente en este tiempo como para que supiera que puede confiar en mí. ¡Ni siquiera le hubiera dicho a los profesores sobre lo que hacían! Se lo eché en cara – lo ultimo lo mencionó como con cierta vergüenza por su comportamiento. Como si no hubiese querido que esa no fuera su reacción, pero simplemente se le escapó por la situación en la que estaba.

Fijó la vista en el suelo. Su rostro estaba algo sonrojado y se le notaban los ojos algo acuosos. Sea lo que fuera que había pasado y por como de furiosa estaba, no le había gustado para nada su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué te contestó? – preguntó al ver que tenía cierta renuencia a decirlo.

\- Que no era asunto mío lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer. Me dijo que lo dejara en paz y… - sorbió por la nariz y Avril sonrió al verla tan disgustada. Se notaba que después de todo, Remus le importaba - … y un montón de cosas más de lo mismo. Nunca lo había visto así de enfadado.

Los ojos azules de Avril se cerraron cuando suspiró. Puso el codo sobre su pierna y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano. Tenía que pensar en un modo de que hicieran las paces. Estaba segura de que Remus se sentía igual de mal que Lily y el problema era que ambos eran bastante cabezotas respecto a sus cosas.

La pelirroja pareció recuperarse de repente, porque con energías renovadas, volvió a fruncir el ceño, emperrada en que ella tenía la razón.

\- En fin, al final me enfadé con él y me marché – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, demostrado que estaba decidida a no dejarlo pasar.

Avril se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, viendo como los engranajes de su terca cabecita giraban una y otra vez.

\- Esconden algo Avril, sé que lo esconden – continuó -. Y Remus siempre está en medio. Sé que oculta algo, ellos lo saben por supuesto, y yo pienso averiguarlo y denunciarlos a los profesores para detenerles en sus escapadas de una vez por todas.

En vez de contestarle siguió sin decir nada, pensativa en cuanto al comentario de Lily, buscando la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Lily solo estaba enfadada y en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad. Se sentía dolida por la respuesta de Remus y eso era lo que la estaba moviendo a querer comportarse de ese modo. Avril sabía que ella no era así y si terminaba metiendo la pata aún más, luego se sentiría peor.

\- Dime Lily, ¿cuánto sabes exactamente de Remus?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confusa por tan repentina pregunta.

\- Quiero decir que realmente no lo conoces. - dijo bruscamente, como enfadada. - Solo ves lo que él muestra, pero eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ver que esconde algo. Sabes que siempre es amable contigo y con la mayoría, que es inteligente, enfermizo, le gusta el chocolate y quiere por encima de todo y a todos a sus amigos... Pero eso es solo una cara de la moneda y aun así es la única que debería importarte.

\- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar – repuso Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Avril le hizo espacio en su cama y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Una vez allí, clavó sus ojos en los verdes de ella, sabiendo que lograría hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Remus nunca se ha metido en tus asuntos más de lo que tú se lo has permitido y por las maravillas que me cuentas sobre él, siempre se ha portado estupendamente contigo – empezó diciendo -. Estoy segura que te considera una gran amiga, por eso deberías tratarle de la misma forma que él lo ha hecho contigo. El día que él confíe lo suficientemente en ti, te aseguro que se abrirá y te mostrará su cara oculta, pero hasta entonces será mejor que lo dejes estar y no te metas en sus asuntos de esa forma, porque perderás a un buen amigo. Remus se merece que lo veas por cómo se porta, y no por lo que no puede evitar ser.

Las palabras de Avril la sorprendieron, pero de una forma u otra pareció entender lo que ella trataba de decirle. Se instauró el silencio en el cuarto, una dándole tiempo para que asimilara sus palabras y otra pensando en estas. Finalmente asintió conforme, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? - preguntó entonces, con algo de tristeza -. Sabes que es lo que le pasa y lo que hacen.

Avril se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía con amabilidad, haciéndose la inocente aunque ambas supieran que no lo era.

\- Nada que no seas capaz de averiguar tú misma observando cuidadosamente y juntando las piezas adecuadas.

La bruja le sonrió también, pero su expresión decía que ella no podía creerla del todo. Al fin y al cabo, Remus tenía razón y se había metido en donde no la llamaban, tal vez después de aquello, él ya no querría hablar con ella nunca más. No volvería a confiar en ella. Avril supo leer todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, así que la sujetó de la mano con fuerza y añadió.

\- Lily, eres una chica increíble. Eres inteligente y comprensiva. Ves la belleza de las personas donde ellas mismas no son capaces de verlas. Tienes un corazón enorme y una mente abierta – enumeró.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzada. Que Avril pensara así de ella la hacía muy feliz y le levantaba el ánimo. Ya ni siquiera estaba tan enfadada, por no decir que no lo estaba en absoluto.

\- Yo no...

\- Sí Lily, sí que lo eres – continuó antes de que empezara a negar nada -. Por supuesto también eres una tremenda cabezota, pero nadie es perfecto – terminó en broma.

\- ¡Oye! - Lily fingió sentirse ofendida, pero se le escapó la sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

La tensión había disminuido, y Lily sabía que esta vez, debería conformarse con como estaban las cosas y no interferir más. Inmediatamente volvió a ponerse seria.

\- Haré las paces con él cuando le vea. Le pediré disculpas – dijo con suavidad.

\- Me parece perfecto. Estoy segura que volveréis a estar como antes. - Avril sonrió ampliamente al ver que había conseguido salvar el día -. Eso sí – dijo rápidamente en tono de advertencia -, cuando lo descubras por tu cuenta o Remus decida contártelo, prométeme que pensarás en lo que hemos hablado.

\- ¿En qué parte? ¿La de lo genial que soy? - preguntó en broma.

\- No, - su tono era serio - en la de lo genial que es Remus.

\- Lo prometo – dijo tras una pequeña pausa, sorprendida por el tono de voz de Avril.

Esta sonrió complacida en respuesta y queriendo dejar el tema a un lado, obligó a Lily a ayudarla con la tarea de pociones como pago por aconsejarla.

Lily se prometió que, cuando hiciera las paces con Remus, le haría saber todo lo que Avril lo había defendido esa tarde. La alegría que le entraría sería tan grande, que seguro olvidaría su enfado.

...

..

.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Es bastante extenso ¿no? Y creo que han pasado cositas interesantes ^_^

En fin, aquí viene un comunicado IMPORTANTE que creo que os va a gustar:

He decidido adelantar un poco la subida de capítulos. Con esto me refiero a que durante dos semanas (empezando ya), subiré capítulo nuevo los miércoles y sábados. Por lo tanto, este sábado habrá nuevo capítulo, el miércoles otro y el sábado otro. A partir del miércoles 9 de marzo, volvemos a un capítulo por semana que en realidad no se si cambiarlo a los sábados o dejarlo en los miércoles como vengo haciendo desde siempre.

No se, ya me lo pensaré.

Esto se debe a que he pensado dividir este fan fic en tres partes (porque estoy dando cuenta de que es demasiado extenso) y quiero acabar pronto lo que sería el primer libro.

Os quiero muchísimo, y no se, comentad sobre el capítulo y sobre lo que os acabo de decir, a ver qué os parece.

Un kiss

Debyom


	27. Chapter 27

**Los bailes de Navidad nunca son aburridos.**

Avril estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Estaban bien entrados en diciembre, con las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina y dos grandes noticias.

La primera era que Molly le había dicho en su última carta que estaba embarazada de nuevo. ¡Embarazada! Eso quería decir que Percy nacería en nueve meses. Su respuesta había sido tan efusiva y con tantas felicitaciones, que Molly terminó por invitarla en las vacaciones de Navidad. Por supuesto, había aceptado enseguida y ya estaba contando los días para poder ir a verla. No se le notaría nada, pero de todas formas quería ver también a Bill y Charlie. Y con suerte, podría enterarse de algo sobre el Ministerio de Magia gracias a Arthur.

Los ataques aislados continuaban, y en los periódicos no había forma de saber todavía si Voldemort estaba consiguiendo abrirse paso en el Ministerio, aunque estaba segura de que sí. Todos los Slytherin estaban muy revueltos y se metían muy a menudo con los alumnos más jóvenes.

La segunda buena noticia era sobre Slughorn. No es que hubiera avanzado mucho con él, pero vio la oportunidad de hacer algo si se colaba en su fiesta de Navidad. El año en que Harry fue invitado, este le preguntó si quería ir con ella, pero se negó y prefirió quedarse jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron, aunque este siempre le ganara. Soportar a Slughorn le parecía un suplicio pero esta vez tendría que aguantarlo como fuera.

\- ¿Y cuando dijiste que era la fiesta? – preguntó Avril en un susurro mientras echaba patas de araña en la balanza.

\- La noche del sábado trece. ¿Por qué? – Lily, a su lado, ya había comenzado a darle vueltas a la poción y bajarle el fuego.

\- Porque voy a ir – contestó en tono casual -. ¿Ya tienes pareja? Mierda, me he quedado sin patas.

Cogió un bote que estaba sin empezar y trató de abrirlo sin muchos resultados. Le dio un par de golpes que llamaron la atención de Slughorn y alzó la vista a donde ellas estaban trabajando, una al lado de la otra. Avril le sonrió despreocupada y volvió a lo suyo, intentando abrir el bote que se resistía.

\- ¿Te ha invitado Slughorn? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Que va, mujer. Oye, si no tienes pareja, ¿crees que pasaría algo si yo lo fuera?

\- No sabría que decirte - Lily frunció el ceño, pero en realidad la idea le divertía -. De todas formas ya tengo pareja.

Avril dejó caer el bote al suelo, que rodó por toda la clase hasta llegar a la mesa que Snape compartía con otro chico de Slytherin. El profesor sonrió condescendiente y con la cabeza le indicó que podía ir a recogerlo. Avril se dio el paseíllo por la clase con una sonrisilla traviesa y que daba a entender que lo sentía. Severus ya tenía el bote en la mano y se lo tendió con el ceño fruncido.

\- Gracias Snape. ¡Uh! Qué buena pinta tiene eso – Snape le gruño en respuesta - Borde.

Volvió a su asiento, a interrogar a Lily con la mirada. Esta hizo como que no le prestaba atención, pero finalmente le dijo.

\- Estás de muy buen humor hoy.

\- No me cambies de tema, ¿quién es tu pareja? – Avril volvió a intentar abrir el bote, pero este seguía sin colaborar.

Frustrada y con un resoplido, se dio media vuelta y apoyó los codos en la mesa que James y Sirius compartían, olvidando por un momento a Lily. Ambos alzaron la mirada de la extraña mezcla que estaban haciendo cuando notaron una presencia extra. La sonrisa perruna de Sirius no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Qué hay, Grimm? – preguntó sarcástico, habían estado hablando hasta poco antes de entrar en la clase.

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda. Abridme esto, por favor – y les tendió el bote.

Sirius lo cogió de entre sus manos y con un sencillo giro de muñecas, la tapadera hizo "plop". Se lo entregó de vuelta con una media sonrisa de superioridad como plus. James a su lado, miraba divertido la cara de incredulidad de Avril.

\- Sus deseos son órdenes.

\- Mi héroe – cogió de vuelta el bote, pero antes de poder volverse James la detuvo.

\- ¿Sobre qué estás hablando con Evans?

\- Me temo que no te haría gracia saberlo – antes de que el chico protestara, añadió -. Eso que estáis haciendo… ¿no tiene pinta de que va a explotar?

\- Esa es la idea – respondió James en un susurro -. No me digas que te apetece estar una hora más aquí.

\- No, pero avisad cuando vaya a hacer boom – dijo en el mismo tono confidencial.

\- Solo si me dices de qué charlabas con Evans.

Se dijo a sí misma que librarse de la explosión era mucho más importante, así que no se hizo de rogar.

\- No digas que no te avisé James – advirtió -. Intento sonsacarle con quién irá al Baile de Navidad de Slughorn.

James frunció el entrecejo, nada contento con la respuesta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a Lily que seguía removiendo la poción a espaldas de ellos, completamente ajena a la conversación que tenían.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Te acaba de decir que no lo sabe todavía – contestó Sirius tirando algo redondo a la poción sin mucho interés –. Además, qué más te da, si total, nosotros tenemos esa noche de castigo.

Avril fijó su vista en la plateada de Sirius. Su cara hizo una pequeña mueca de desilusión, puesto que había pensado pedirle a él que la acompañara a colarse en la fiesta. Tratándose de él, a lo mejor le parecería divertido y todo.

\- ¿Estáis castigados? ¿Los cuatro?

\- No, solo Canuto y yo – respondió James -. Hace un par de noches, nos pillaron trucando la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Intentábamos que no se pudiera abrir desde ningún lado.

\- Además, el que lo intentara se llevaría un chorro de pus de bubotubérculo – completó Sirius.

\- Oh – dijo a modo de comprensión -. Entiendo. ¿Cómo os pillaron?

\- La culpa fue de Snivellus – la expresión de James era de asco -. Estamos hartos de él, no hace más que meter su asquerosa y ganchuda nariz donde no le llaman.

\- Cualquier día de estos le vamos a dar un buen merecido – soltó Sirius con desprecio –. Y bueno, como resultado, tenemos dos fines de semana paseando con Hagrid por el Bosque Prohibido.

Iba a comentar algo cuando Lily le clavó el codo en un costado para que prestara atención a su poción, de la cual se había olvidado por completo. Con razón siempre le salían mal. Dejó por olvidados esta vez a los Merodeadores y le pidió a Lily que le ayudara con las patas de araña mientras ella bajaba el fuego a la poción.

\- Aún no me has dicho con quién irás al baile.

\- Tampoco es que me hayas dejado hacerlo. Iré con Anthony Bell.

Avril arrugó la nariz al escuchar el apellido. Ese era el tío de la Katie Bell de su época y era el hermano mellizo de Tess Bell que venía a ser su tía, ambos en sexto curso. Lily interpretó mal el gesto, pensando que no sabía de quien le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? Está en sexto, su hermana estuvo en mi cumpleaños el año pasado junto con Alice y el resto de chicas. Si hasta estuvimos hablando con ellos la semana pasada.

\- Sí, sí. Sé quién es. Pero por alguna extraña razón, pensé que se lo pedirías a Snape.

\- No creas que no lo hablé con Severus, pero está muy raro últimamente. Entonces Tess me dijo que le gustaba a su hermano y pensé que no estaría mal ir con él después de todo – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y echando las patas de araña a la poción de Avril -. Remueve.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a la poción, viendo como esta se espesaba, aunque no todo lo que debía. Al menos iba medio encaminada.

\- Podrías habérselo pedido a James – sugirió tentando a la suerte.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, escuchó cómo James tiraba unas cuantas cosas al suelo. Aquello quería decir que estaba escuchando su conversación.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿A Potter? – se puso a negar efusivamente con la cabeza -. Antes prefiero abrazar al sauce boxeador.

Un gran suspiro de frustración salió de la boca de James. Lily lo escuchó por lo que volteó la mirada para verlos. No le dedicó más de dos segundos y volvió la vista a su poción.

\- Qué dramática eres chica.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú qué piensas hacer? – preguntó para dejar ese tema ya de lado -. ¿Al final vas a colarte o qué?

\- No puedo creer que precisamente tú me preguntes eso – dijo en broma.

Lily rodó los ojos y no contestó, sino que prefirió esperar a que ella hablara de nuevo.

\- Pues la verdad es qué si voy a colarme – contestó en un susurro.

\- Podrías pedirle a Remus que te acompañe – propuso.

\- ¿Qué manía has cogido con Remus? Desde que habéis hecho las paces, no hay quien te aguante, siempre hablando de él.

Lily sonrió enigmáticamente. Claro que hablaba de él, pero solo delante de Avril, pues la chica era más terca que un hipogrifo y con menos emoción que un basilisco. Que no viera los pequeños detalles de Remus para con ella, solo hacía que se frustrara y deseara echar una mano al chico.

\- Pss, ahora – Avril escuchó el susurro de Sirius avisándola.

Inmediatamente, agarró a Lily de la mano y tiró fuertemente de ella, colocándola a su lado bajo la mesa. Al segundo, se escuchó una enorme explosión y vieron como una enorme masa púrpura era lanzada en todas las direcciones.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, aquella sustancia se había esparcido por todo el aula y había creado el caos. Algunas de las pociones en las que había caído, comenzaron a entrar en ebullición, cambiar de color o endurecerse. El profesor Slughorn intentó calmar a todos los alumnos, que se movían de un lado a otro o se rascaban con fuerza en las zonas donde les salpicado la poción de James y Sirius.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a los chicos que se encontraban debajo de la mesa de al lado, riendo de lo que ellos mismos habían provocado. Snape por ejemplo, estaba cambiando el color de su piel a uno verde fosforito. A Mary y Marlene también les había llegado parte de la poción y se rascaban con furia.

\- ¿Y qué tenias pensado ponerte? – preguntó Avril con una sonrisa, como si todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ellas no fuera nada.

...

..

.

Subía los escalones despacio, alzándose el bajo del vestido para no pisarlo. Había elegido unos tacones no muy altos, para poder andar con comodidad, de color negro, con una preciosa decoración con plumas del mismo color. El vestido era de corte griego, cogido debajo del pecho y suelto hasta el final en un precioso azul oscuro nocturno. Las mangas hechas de encaje, largas y pegadas a la piel, le llegaban un poco más allá de las muñecas cubriéndole parte de las manos. Había dejado que Marlene le hiciera un semi-recogido en el pelo, con varias trenzas para hacer el moño y el resto del pelo suelto en tirabuzones. Se lo había sujetado con varias horquillas decoradas con pequeños cristales blancos.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta y antes de que le dieran permiso, abrió e ingresó en el cuarto de los chicos. Allí solo se encontraban Peter y Remus, este último tumbado sobre la cama leyendo un libro al tiempo que comía onzas de chocolate en pequeños bocados. Peter leía una especie de cómic en su propia cama.

Al verla entrar, ambos perdieron el habla. Estaba delante de ellos con las manos posadas en la cadera, mirándoles con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Pero todavía estás así? – preguntó Avril a Remus.

\- Eh… - el chico aún no había sido capaz de hilar una letra con otra para hablar.

\- Venga Remus, la fiesta ya ha empezado y nosotros ya vamos tarde.

Se acercó a él, con los tacones resonando sobre la piedra. Le quitó el libro de las manos y sujetándolo de la mano, tiró de él para levantarle.

\- Venga, tira para la ducha. Tienes que darte prisa – lo empujó en dirección al baño -. Yo iré eligiendo lo que te vas a poner.

\- Espera – logró decir antes de que lo empujara dentro -. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A la fiesta de Navidad, por supuesto – contestó con naturalidad.

\- ¿Te ha invitado? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- No. Pero eso no va a impedirnos entrar, ¿verdad? – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Ahora date prisa.

No le dejó pronunciar ni una sola palabra más y lo empujó adentro. No se movió de la puerta cerrada, hasta que escucho el correr del agua de la ducha. Entonces se dirigió al armario de Remus y se puso a rebuscar por él como si fuera de ella.

\- ¿Vais al Baile de Slughorn? – preguntó Peter desde su cama.

\- Así es – respondió escueta.

\- No sabía que hubierais quedado.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, él tampoco – le dijo con una sonrisa -. ¿Dónde guarda las camisas?

\- En el baúl.

Sacó el único traje que tenía en el armario y lo colocó sobre la cama. Era de color marrón oscuro y se veía que no era la primera vez que lo usaba, pero estaba muy bien cuidado. Después se dirigió al baúl y buscó una camisa blanca que también colocó sobre la cama.

Después se fue al baúl de Sirius a buscar una corbata. Había una en el mismo tono azul que su vestido y la sacó para colocarla con el resto de prendas. Peter simplemente se limitó a verla pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. Cuando terminó de colocar cosas se acercó a la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Remus! – llamó a través de la puerta.

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo, como de varias cosas cayendo al suelo y una maldición de las gordas, que nunca pensó que saldría de la boca del licántropo. Avril miró a Peter con cara de "qué acaba de pasar", pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros, igual de confundido que ella.

\- ¡Dime! – respondió con rapidez.

\- ¿Puedo cambiar el color de tu traje? – preguntó decidiendo pasar el asunto -. Te prometo que después lo devuelvo al color que tenía.

\- ¡Claro!

Con las mismas, se acercó de nuevo a la cama y levantando el vestido, sacó su varita de una liga que llevaba enganchada al muslo. Con un movimiento de esta, cambió el color del traje a negro y volvió a guardarla. Para entonces, el agua de la ducha había parado. La puerta se abrió y Remus asomó la cabeza, todavía con el pelo húmedo.

\- Eehh… ya estoy – dijo con cierto corte.

Avril se giró a verle y entendiendo su incomodidad le avisó de que lo estaría esperando abajo, en la Sala.

\- No tardes – pidió mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también? – preguntó de repente Peter.

Avril se giró para mirarlo, al tiempo que el pobre Remus se detenía a medio camino del baño y su cama, con tan solo una toalla enganchada en la cintura. Avril le echó un vistazo, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada de los músculos de su cuerpo aún mojados por el agua. El chico había desarrollado bastante en el verano.

\- Lo siento Peter – respondió -. Pero esto una cita y como comprenderás, tres son multitud.

...

..

.

Avril esperaba de pie al lado de la chimenea, no queriendo sentarse para no arrugar el vestido. No llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, cuando escuchó bajar a Remus las escaleras. Al girarse, lo vio perfectamente arreglado, con su traje, ahora de color negro, perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo. No estaba tan delgado como el año pasado, el cambio de la adolescencia le estaba dando masa muscular, pero las transformaciones en las lunas llenas le impedían coger peso, por lo que seguía siendo muy delgado. Para colmo de Avril, había pegado un estirón y nuevamente todo el mundo la dejaba atrás en altura. Su pelo rubio oscuro estaba completamente mojado, se veía que simplemente le había pasado el peine y apenas se paró a secarlo. Por lo demás, estaba guapísimo. Sus ojos verdes se mostraban alegres y animados al igual que su sonrisa.

\- Estás guapísimo Remus – piropeó Avril. El hombre lobo trató de que el alago no se le subiera a las mejillas.

\- Y tú preciosa – devolvió -. No te lo he dicho antes porque simplemente no fui capaz de hilar una palabra con otra de la impresión.

\- Gracias – definitivamente, el piropo sí que se le había subido a ella -. Pero, creo que me he pasado arreglándome.

\- En absoluto. Estás perfecta. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, te habría traído algo – dijo tendiéndole el brazo para que se enganchara a él.

\- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó al tiempo que lo aceptaba.

Salieron de la Sala y recorrieron los pasillos del castillo hasta las mazmorras. Aún no era la hora de acostarse, por lo que algunos alumnos seguían rondando por allí y se quedaban mirándoles al pasar. Sabían de la fiesta de Slughorn y varias de las niñas, quedaron embobadas viendo el vestido y la compañía con la iba.

\- Algo como un ramillete o algún detalle sin importancia – soltó con rapidez, pensado que mejor se hubiera callado.

\- Eso me habría encantado. La próxima vez te aviso con días de antelación.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo tienes pensado entrar? – preguntó para desviar el tema.

Avril se detuvo un momento para recoger un pergamino que encontró en el suelo. Se lo entregó a Remus diciendo.

\- Aquí tenemos nuestra invitación.

Lo abrió para comprobar su contenido. Dentro, alguien había escrito: _Lisbeth x Marcus 4erver._ Y había dos monigotes en movimiento que salían del borde del pergamino, se acercaban y se daban un beso. En una esquina habían escrito: _\- Olvídalo Lis, es más probable que el calamar gigante te pida de salir. – Métete en tus asuntos, Blaire, Marcus me quiere, solo que es muy tímido para decirlo._

Remus se desternilló de risa junto a Avril cuando lo leyó. Se lo entregó de vuelta y ella lo dobló un par de veces, manteniéndolo en la mano dispuesta a dárselo al que fuera el portero en la fiesta.

\- No podremos pasar con eso – le dijo Remus.

\- Qué te apuestas a que sí.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta donde se celebraba el baile, Remus llamó con fuerza al tiempo que Avril se dedicaba a sacar nuevamente su varita de la liga. Le pasó el papel para que fuera él quien lo entregara. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un Slytherin más grande que un armario y con pinta de gorila apareció detrás. De fondo se escuchaban las risas y las voces de los invitados, con una suave música sonando de fondo.

\- ¿Tenéis invitación? – su voz era un gruñido basto y desigual.

\- Por supuesto – respondió Avril con confianza.

Remus, no tan seguro, le entregó el pergamino doblado. Mientras el grandullón lo abría, Avril le apuntó con la varita.

\- Confundus.

La vista del gorila se desenfocó y cuando parpadeó, leyendo el pergamino, lo guardó junto a las otras invitaciones, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

La decoración en el despacho de Slughorn no estaba mal. Era muy amplio y tanto las paredes como el techo, estaban decorados por guirnaldas de colores verde y plateado en su mayoría. También había algunas en rojo, morado, amarillo o azul, pero los colores de los Slytherin predominaban. Avril supuso que Slughorn estaba más orgulloso de su casa de lo que lo estaría en un futuro, cuando la mayor parte de los Slytherin se pasaran a las artes oscuras.

Paseando la vista por los invitados, descubrieron a muchos conocidos. Lily estaba hablando con Anthony en una esquina, con un precioso vestido verde entallado en la cintura y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Vio a Frank y Alice, completamente a su bola, bailando ajenos a todos en otra zona apartada. Había unos cuantos Hufflepuff, entre ellos Amelia Bones, una chica realmente inteligente y con las ideas muy claras que le caía genial a Avril o algún que otro Ravenclaw. Sobraban sobre todo los Slytherins. Pudo ver a Mulciber, charlando con Regulus y Barty Crouch Junior. Tenían algo abandonadas a sus parejas, aunque a estas no parecía importarles mucho, ya que habían hecho otro corrillo al lado de estos y se dedicaban a criticar los vestidos de las demás.

\- ¿Has visto como no era tan difícil?

\- Sí, la seguridad es un asco, puede entrar cualquiera – contestó en broma, dándole una significativa mirada.

Avril no se reprimió y se echó a reír, dándose por aludida. Se adentraron en la sala, dando una vuelta para verla por completo.

\- No es culpa mía que Slughorn no contrate a alumnos más preparados o que no tengan un celebro de mosquito.

\- Por supuesto, la culpa es de los demás. El que tú estés allanado una fiesta privada no es delito ninguno.

\- Te recuerdo que tu también estas aquí – le entregó un pequeño bombón de una de las bandejas que llevaban los alumnos que hacían de camareros al tiempo que cogía otro para ella.

\- Porque me has secuestrado – Remus lo aceptó sin rechistar.

\- No te he escuchado quejarte en ningún momento.

\- Porque no tengo queja. Me alegra que pensaras en mí.

Avril no quiso mencionar que había pensado antes en otra persona, por lo que chocó su bombón con el de Remus a modo de brindis y ambos se lo comieron a la vez. Siguieron hablando un buen rato, comiendo los pequeños dulces que iban dando.

Entonces llegó Lily, con su vestido de un color verde lleno de vida, contrastando con el tono rojo de su cabello y combinando con sus ojos. El resto de accesorios incluidos los zapatos, eran dorados.

\- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu pareja? – preguntó al ver que no veía señales de Anthony.

\- He dejado que fuera a por unas copas – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- No se te ve muy animada.

\- Es buen chico, pero simplemente no lo veo como algo más – miró de Avril a Remus y antes de que alguno añadiera algo más, dijo -. ¡Vaya! Pero si vais conjuntados y todo – refiriéndose al color de la corbata y el vestido.

La sonrisilla de Lily era clara y dejaba ver sus intenciones a kilómetros. Remus ocultó muy bien su azoramiento, pero a Avril le dieron ganas de mandarla a un lugar muy lejano. Continuaron la conversación como si nada y al rato llegó Anthony con un par de copas al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar una canción que era claramente una invitación a que todo el mundo bailara. Era una melodía lenta, pausada, como un vals.

\- Bien Remus, ya va siendo hora de que me saques a bailar de una vez por todas – repuso Avril -. No me mires así. En tu cumpleaños acabaste por librarte, ¿recuerdas? Pero esta vez estás atrapado.

\- Avril tiene razón – intervino Lily -. Ve. Ahora – ordenó.

Con un suspiro resignado, Remus le tendió la mano y ella encantada puso la suya sobre la de él. Avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista, donde varias parejas ya estaban bailando y ellos se colocaron en posición.

\- No sé bailar muy bien – confesó algo apenado.

\- Lo harás genial – animó con una sonrisa al tiempo que le colocaba la mano en su cintura.

Era tan caballeroso que prácticamente fue ella quien tuvo que colocarle las manos sobre su cuerpo. Una vez él estaba listo, ella apoyó su mano en el hombro de él y posó la otra sobre su palma. Le dio un cariñoso apretón que él correspondió y empezaron a moverse a la par que la música.

Remus tenía una mirada concentrada, que alternaba entre el rostro de ella y los pies. Tal y como Lily había dicho en una ocasión, Remus era realmente mono y tenía que morderse el labio de vez en cuando para no reír.

\- No sé de qué te quejabas tanto, si lo estás haciendo estupendamente.

\- Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento te dejaré coja – declaró. Avril no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza.

Vio aquel momento como una oportunidad de ir avanzando en cuanto a los Merodeadores. Desde la charla con Lily, supo que tenía que empezar a hacerles ver que sabía su secreto para así poder prevenirles en cuanto a ella.

No era capaz de recordar, de las historias del Sirius y Remus adultos, el momento en el que Lily supo sobre la licantropía de este último y el que los otros fueran animagos. Pero no creía que fuera tan pronto. Por ello, y temiendo que su presencia pudiera cambiar los hechos tanto como para evitar el nacimiento de Harry o que Lily y James no estuvieran juntos, debía avisarles de que tuvieran más cuidado.

\- No te preocupes. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, tengo a un perfecto ciervo para que me lleve a todas partes – repuso en broma.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Remus de repente. Había perdido algo de color.

\- Me refería a James – aclaró ella.

\- Pero ¿cómo lo has llamado?

Aquí venía el momento bomba. Tal vez debería haber esperado a un lugar menos concurrido. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, la providencia tuvo el capricho de interrumpir aquel momento. Slughorn apareció al lado de ambos, deteniendo su baile. Había pasado toda la fiesta volando de alumno en alumno por lo que era evidente que terminaría notando la presencia de ambos.

\- ¡Oh que sorpresa! – exclamó Slughorn -. Había olvidado por completo que os había invitado, señor Lupin, señorita Grimm.

Remus se tensó y sin darse cuenta, hizo más fuerte el agarre sobre Avril. Esta, que ya había previsto que Horace Slughorn la notara, tomó una bocanada de aire y con su sonrisa más natural contestó.

\- Su memoria no le falla, profesor. Realmente no nos había invitado – Slughorn observó a Avril con cierta sospecha -. La verdad es que esto es culpa mía. Deseaba mucho asistir esta noche, por lo que le pedí el favor a Remus de que me acompañara.

\- Ya veo, comprendo perfectamente – se había aplacado un poco al escuchar sobre los deseos de su alumna, al fin y al cabo, quién no desearía pertenecer al Club Slughorn -. Pero aún no comprendo cómo ha logrado entrar. No habrá tenido Evans…

\- ¡Oh no profesor! – se apresuró a cortar -. Lily no sabía nada de esto – el hombre se relajó visiblemente -. Un simple pergamino y un hechizo _confundus_ han sido suficientes para engañar a su guardián.

Slughorn se quedó un rato mirando a Avril con el ceño fruncido. Remus había querido enterrarla en cuanto empezó a contarle al profesor toda la verdad. Pensó que tratándose de ella, tendría un plan más elaborado para explicar su presencia. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando el profesor se puso a reír como un loco. Algunas de las parejas que estaban a su alrededor, se sobresaltaron por el escándalo, pero en seguida lo ignoraron y siguieron a lo suyo. A Remus no se le escapó el pequeño suspiro que Avril había dejado escapar.

\- Podemos irnos inmediatamente si así lo quiere, profesor – dijo la chica cuando el hombre se calmó un poco.

\- ¡Oh no! No se preocupe Grimm – denegó con un movimiento de mano -. Entiendo perfectamente su deseo y debe de ser muy grande si ha conseguido burlar mi seguridad. Eso no lo logra cualquiera.

Estaba siendo un exagerado, en opinión de ambos chicos, pero ninguno iba a bajarlo de la nube.

\- Tiene usted una gran habilidad mágica, Grimm – continuó -. Llevo tiempo notándolo por supuesto, pero necesitaba asegurarme. Empezaré a contar con usted para las próximas reuniones, espero.

\- Será un placer – Slughorn sonrió complacido.

\- Bien, bien – centró su vista en Remus, que aún tenía su mano en la cintura - Veo que ha elegido muy bien a su compañía, Grimm. Muy caballeroso por su parte, señor Lupin, acompañarla. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no existía invitación.

\- La compañía valía cualquier represalia, profesor – respondió educadamente.

Slughorn volvió a reír con ganas. Le dio unas buenas palmadas a Remus en la espalda, complacido con la respuesta.

\- No se encuentran hombres como este todos los días, Grimm. Átelo bien fuerte – aconsejó el hombre antes de despedirse.

\- Así lo haré profesor Slughorn.

Cuando el hombre desapareció rumbo a la puerta de su despacho, a comprobar que efectivamente, su seguridad había sido burlada, Remus y Avril intercambiaron miradas. Se sonrieron mutuamente, habiendo logrado su objetivo.

\- No termino de entender tu empeño en venir a la fiesta – dijo Remus reanudando el baile, mucho más relajado que al principio. Había olvidado la conversación que tenían antes de que Slughorn los interrumpiera.

\- Hay algo que necesito.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué venir a la fiesta era tan importante – dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

\- Necesito caer en gracia a Slughorn. Tiene algo que quiero que comparta conmigo y la única forma de que me prestara atención y pudiera estar entre sus favoritos era esta. No soy muy buena en pociones y no ha habido ninguna oportunidad de demostrarle de lo que soy capaz. El colarme en la fiesta era el modo.

\- ¡Qué modestia! – bromeó el licántropo -. Supongo que lo has logrado.

\- Sí, así… ¡Remus!

\- ¡Qué! – sobresaltado miró por toda la sala, preguntándose por su abrupto cambio.

\- Lo tienes puesto – dijo mirando el colgante alrededor de su cuello.

Era una luna en cuarto creciente, a pocos días de convertirse en llena. Era aquel colgante que le regaló en su cumpleaños y que no pensó que llegara a ponerse.

\- ¡Ah! Por supuesto – pareció azorarse un poco -. Siempre lo llevo debajo de la ropa. Me gustó mucho y… bueno…

Avril pasó ambas manos al cuello de Remus y lo atrajo un poco hacia ella. Se quedaron cara a cara, a centímetros el uno del otro y el chico enrojeció por la proximidad.

\- Eres asombroso Remus.

\- No creo que…

Y Avril se alzó de puntillas para posar un suave beso en la mejilla de Remus. Se separó de él, dejando que se enderezara y vio su rostro sorprendido. Avril le sonrió con dulzura y fue correspondida de igual modo. Siguieron dando algunas vueltas por la pista, agarrados en esa posición, con las manos de Avril tras el cuello de Remus y las manos de este sujetándola de la cintura. En una de esas vueltas, vio por encima del hombro de Remus, los pulgares arriba de Lily y su enorme sonrisa. Pero ella no fue la única que los vio.

Avril sintió la penetrante y fría mirada de Regulus clavada en su nuca. Una de las veces, pasaron por su lado. Él continuaba rodeado de Mulciber y Barty, pero disimulando que bebía de la copa que tenía en la mano, dijo en voz baja:

\- Te has cansado muy rápido de mi hermano.

Avril lo escuchó, y Remus también debió escucharlo porque su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero Avril hizo un poco de fuerza para que continuara dando vueltas hasta pararse al lado de unas mesas a picar algo.

...

..

.

\- No ha estado tan mal después de todo, ¿verdad? – declaró Avril ya de camino a la Sala Común.

\- Nunca dije que fuera a estar mal – repuso Remus -. Solo decía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo en lo de colarse.

\- Y al final eso también ha salido bien. Remus, eres un prefecto. ¡Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana! – dijo en un tono un poco más alto de lo que pretendía.

Los cuadros de los pasillos les chistaron para que callaran y les dejaran dormir. Avril rió por lo bajo, sin importarle mucho. Había bebido unas cuantas copas que la pusieron demasiado contenta.

\- Eso mismo me dicen Sirius y James.

\- Deberías hacerles caso. Son palabras muy sabias – se colgó del brazo del chico, apretujándose un poco para coger algo de calor.

Las mangas de encaje no es que calentaran mucho en invierno y no había cogido ningún pañuelo o chaqueta para cubrirse.

\- Tienes frío – declaró el chico.

\- No. No tengo.

\- Sí, sí tienes – contradijo -. Deja que de ponga mi chaqueta.

\- Ni hablar. Entonces tú serás quien pase frío.

\- Soy muy caluroso.

\- Mentiraaaa – susurró en su oído y empezó a reírse sola a carcajadas.

Remus rodó los ojos divertido. Nunca pensó que un simple par de copas la pondrían en ese estado. No era muy tolerante al alcohol por lo visto. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí – y se envolvió muy bien en ella.

Olía a Remus. Tenía su olor particular y era uno muy bueno. Comenzaron a subir el último tramo de escaleras para llegar a la Sala Común, cuando Remus pareció recordar algo.

\- Avril – frenó en seco en cuanto la llamó -. Antes… en la fiesta. ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando hablaste de James?

Lo pensó por unos instantes, tratando de hacer a su cerebro recordar. En cuanto el momento le llegó, decidió que ya no debía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

\- Ven Remus, tengo que contarte algo.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el último escalón de todos, donde lo sentó. Ella se colocó al lado y lo miró con seriedad. No había pensado mucho en cómo hacer aquello.

\- Verás Remus, sé que es difícil de creer, pero creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas – miró a un lado y a otro, asegurándose de que no había nadie allí. De repente se puso algo nerviosa, temiendo su reacción -. Tú…

Remus la miraba con curiosidad, no esperándose aquel repentino momento de seriedad. No quiso interrumpirla, así que no perdió detalle ninguno.

\- Sé que va a ser difícil para ti, pero… eres un licántropo.

Cualquier color rosado que alguna vez hubiera en su piel, desapareció tras esas palabras. Se puso blanco, muy, muy blanco, casi pensó que le había dado un infarto. Incluso sus manos fueron enfriándose poco a poco.

\- ¿Q-qu- qué…?

\- Eres un licántropo Remus – repitió -. ¡Pero tranquilo, no es tan malo! Solo te vuelves un poco peludo y animal una vez al mes.

\- Estás bromeando ¿verdad? – se había recuperado y ahora parecía enfadado.

\- Sólo un poco – dijo en tono de disculpa -. Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos al tiempo que suspiraba con fuerza. Al ver ese gesto, la mente de Avril se despejó por completo, sabiendo que era el momento de ponerse serios.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó apenado.

\- Prácticamente desde que te conocí – hizo una pausa antes de preguntar - ¿Estás enfadado?

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, el licántropo rió histérico al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Aquello era imposible. No era posible que ella lo supiera desde hace tanto y siguiera hablándole como si nada. Él no merecía aquello. Ella no merecía aquello.

Se permitió el egoísta capricho de dejar que James, Sirius y Peter estuvieran a su lado. Pero ella no. Eso sería demasiado rastrero hasta para él. Pero necesitaba comprender el porqué ella no había salido corriendo, tal y como lo hubiera hecho cualquier mago o bruja sensato.

\- ¿Por qué Avril? – ella lo miró sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

Remus alzó un poco la mirada para verla entre sus dedos. Necesitaba mirarla. Asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún resquicio de esperanza en su corazón cuando ella lo mandara a paseo, diciéndole que todo aquel tiempo había sido una farsa. No entendía el por qué había fingido, pero no había otra explicación aceptable.

Cierto que James, Sirius y Peter eran reales y sus amigos de verdad, pero ellos eran especiales, eran diferentes. Ellos eran tres locos que no tenían ni idea de lo que podía llegar a pasar. No habían visto lo que un hombre lobo en plena luna llena podía llegar a hacer. Y cuando lo vieran, entonces se marcharían. Pero hasta ese momento, él les permitiría estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, ella sí que lo había visto. Había vivido una guerra y conocía el dolor. No sabía si había visto a un licántropo en acción, pero no era muy diferente de los horrores por los que había pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí?

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces? – concretó impacientándose.

\- Esa es una pregunta estúpida Remus – el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin tener el humor ni las ganas para aquello -. Porque eres mi amigo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, emperrado en que aquello no era suficiente.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho, Avril. Soy un licántropo. ¡Un maldito licántropo!

\- Shhh, no grites – reprendió con el ceño fruncido -. Tampoco es necesario que se entere todo el castillo.

Ella se sabía ya todo aquello. Todo el auto-reproche que Remus cargaba a sus espaldas. Entendía como se sentía, pero iba siendo hora de que fuera liberándose de aquella carga. Sonrió ante la mirada escéptica que el hombre lobo le dirigía.

Una sonrisa que lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Ella ya le había sonreído así en una ocasión, hace ya tiempo, mientras él estaba en la enfermería la mañana antes de la luna llena. Con esa sonrisa que parecía comprenderlo todo, el mundo y su funcionamiento, ya fuera cruel o bueno y lo aceptaba tal cual era. Después de todo, ella lo había sabido aquel día. Lo había sabido en su cumpleaños y lo había sabido siempre.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo – confesó Remus, repentinamente cansado.

\- Oh Remus – dijo con todo el cariño que fue capaz -. Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? Te lo he dicho muchas veces… eres especial.

\- Avril… - sabiendo lo que le iba a decir, lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Basta! Deja de menospreciarte, odio cuando haces eso – el chico se quedó mudo -. Remus no se cómo decírtelo, pero no eres malo por ser un licántropo. Tú tienes conciencia, te preocupas por no hacer daño a nadie, protegiéndoles de ti mismo incluso a costa de tu felicidad. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que te acepto y quiero por cómo eres y no por lo que eres? – le colocó ambas manos en la cara, asegurándose de que pudiera verle bien – No sé cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo, pero lo repetiré hasta que entre en esa cabeza tuya de serrín. Eres inteligente, valiente y leal con tus amigos. Te preocupas hasta la saciedad y darías tu vida por aquello que crees justo e importante. Y eso, Remus John Lupin, es lo que te hace ser una de las mejores personas que he conocido alguna vez. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Remus silenció por completo ante sus palabras. No sabía qué decir, pero seguía pensando que no todo era como ella lo pintaba. Pero se sintió feliz. Se sitió el hombre más afortunado en esos momentos.

\- Creo que hablas sin saber – fue lo único que atinó a responder.

Avril suspiró frustrada. Ese chico era un verdadero cabezota. Siempre lo había sido y era muy complicado sacarlo de su error.

\- He dicho que te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, pero deberías escuchar un poco más. No hablo sin saber. He conocido a licántropos antes, ¿cómo si no crees que lo supe tan pronto?

\- Eres inteligente y observadora.

\- No voy a negarlo – respondió fingiendo prepotencia para aliviar un poco el ambiente -. Pero no fue por eso esta vez. ¿Recuerdas el profesor del que te hablé?

\- Sí, el que comía chocolate – respondió extrañado de que sacara el tema a coalición.

\- Era un hombre lobo Remus.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio, que todavía no había secado del todo debido a la humedad. En realidad le sorprendía que un hombre lobo fuera profesor, no sabía que en Estados Unidos tuvieran ese tipo de políticas tan abiertas respecto a ellos.

\- Me crees cuando te digo que él no era malo, ¿verdad? – Remus la miró y le resultó imposible decirle que no -. ¿Sabes? Le costó un montón aceptarlo, pero finalmente, una chica maravillosa se enamoró de él y tuvieron el bebé más bonito de todos.

\- Pero eso es una locura. Los está condenando a ambos…

\- A ella no le importaban sus cambios. Cuando no había luna llena, ese hombre era la persona más amable y generosa del mundo. Su dulzura y paciencia con ella hicieron que no pudiera dejar de luchar hasta que se casaron – se preguntó si debería contarle que Teddy no heredó su licantropía, pero cuando notó su mirada preocupada, se dijo que podía quitarle un peso de encima -. Además, su hijo no heredó la licantropía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro, ¿por qué debería mentir? – el chico se veía algo aliviado y pensando que era suficiente por ese día, quiso dar por terminado el tema -. Escúchame bien Remus porque no voy a repetirlo otra vez. No pienso alejarme de tu lado. Eres mi amigo y no voy a permitirte que intentes alejarme para protegerme o yo que sé que otra tontería. ¿Has entendido?

\- Avril…

\- ¿¡Has entendido!? – repitió con más energía. Remus terminó por sonreír derrotado, incapaz de negarse.

\- Sí, lo he entendido.

Y sin más le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Tratando de expresarle toda la gratitud que sentía, todo el aprecio y cariño. Y algo más. Inspiró con fuerza, oliendo su perfume, grabándolo en su memoria junto con la sensación que tenerla así le producía. Era un momento de paz y tranquilidad indescriptible contrastando con los fuertes latidos de su corazón que le golpeaban el pecho con insistencia.

Sin embargo ese remanso de paz se vio fuertemente interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

...

..

.

* * *

Bien, como prometí, estamos a sábado y aquí va el nuevo cap. Siento si veis algún error de expresión por ahí, pero estos son de los caps más nuevos que he escrito y apenas me he parado a editarlos.

Comentad, a ver qué os parece.

¿No es monísimo Remus?

Un kiss

Debyom.


	28. Chapter 28

**No importa.**

Aquella noche hacía frío como para congelar el fuego de un dragón al instante. Las capas de ropa que llevaba y los hechizos térmicos no eran suficientes para aislarlo del viento helado que se colaba por entre las ramas. James parecía menos afectado, ya que estaba usando debajo ropa de Quidditch especial para los días de frío, aun así también tiritaba.

\- Bueno, ya hemos acabado por hoy chicos – avisó Hagrid cargado con la ballesta y un cubo con excrementos.

En eso había consistido la tarea. Buscar excrementos de Mooncalf para el abono que se usa en Herbología. Con más frío que cansancio, Cornamenta y Canuto prácticamente corrieron hacia el castillo. Este último pensaba darse el baño más largo y caliente jamás visto. Iban comentando cuando Hagrid casi se cae sobre lo que él mismo había recogido, cuando se encontraron una escena inesperada poco antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Inexplicablemente, nada más verles abrazados, Sirius sintió una furia recorrerlo por completo. Se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaban puesta. No era ropa de dormir, eso seguro, por lo tanto habían tenido que salir. ¿Habían tenido una cita? ¿Por qué no se lo había contado Remus? Y sin embargo, eso fue lo que menos le importó en esos momentos. Lo que le importaba es que Remus estaba abrazando a Avril y ella no se lo impedía. Lo que importaba era que no era él quien la abrazaba. La sorpresa le pilló tan de improvisto que no pudo cerrar la boca a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – dejó escapar más rencor en la pregunta de lo que le hubiera gustado.

James le dio un fuerte codazo al tiempo que Remus y Avril se separaban para ver de quien se trataba. Al verles, la chica sonrió feliz, como si no acabase de ser pillada en medio de un abrazo y eso por alguna razón, solo hizo que Sirius se cabreara más.

Ella era completamente ajena a todo. No interpretó el abrazo de Remus como el chico lo había interpretado y tampoco estaba interpretando el enfado de Sirius como él lo estaba interpretando. Así que nada más verlos, pensó que deberían estar cansados y con frío y que eso ponía de mal humor a cualquiera.

\- ¿Qué tal la noche chicos? – preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

\- No mejor que la vuestra por lo que veo – gruño en respuesta Sirius.

Remus frunció el ceño por el tono empleado por Sirius. No era normal que les hablara así, al menos no a ellos. Echó un vistazo a Avril, aún sentada a su lado como si nada de lo que acababan de hablar hubiese tenido lugar y después volvió a centrarse en sus amigos.

\- Estáis muy elegantes. ¿De dónde venís? – preguntó James moviendo las cejas y tratando de ocultar el enfado de Canuto.

\- De la fiesta de Slughorn – respondió Avril.

Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza a cada palabra que salía de ella. Aquello no era normal. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que ellos pudieran estar juntos. Vio como se ponía de pie y con cuidado le tendía la chaqueta a Remus de vuelta. Vio cómo se sacudía el vestido y lo bien que le sentaba. Pensó en lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía y en el coraje que sentía por no ser él quien estuviera a su lado. Luego escuchó el silbido de James.

\- Vaya Avril, estás guapísima – alabó -. No sabía que tuvierais invitación para la fiesta.

Avril subió el escalón que faltaba y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para mostrarle el vestido a James. Remus se levantó también y apoyó la espalda en la pared, mirándola con una sonrisilla que no le pasó inadvertida a Sirius.

\- Gracias James. Bueno, de hecho no teníamos, ¿verdad Remus?

El tonto de Lunático, en opinión de Sirius, asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de ella, cosa que esta vez, tampoco pasó desapercibida por James.

\- ¿Entonces cómo habéis entrado?

\- Qué más da, que nos lo cuenten mañana – soltó Sirius antes de dejar que Avril lo contara -. Seguro que estamos interrumpiendo, vámonos.

Avril lo miró confundida, sin entender el pronto que le había dado. Iba a preguntar si le ocurría algo cuando James salió al rescate.

\- Perdonad. Estamos cansados y muertos de frío. ¿Nos lo contáis todo mañana?

Cornamenta y Lunático intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva, al tiempo que Canuto comenzaba a subir el último tramo de escaleras para pasar por el lado de Avril y Remus sin mirarlos siquiera. James le siguió de cerca. Avril fingió que aquello no le afectaba. Sabía que Sirius estaba enfadado por algo, pero no entendía por qué.

\- Supongo que nosotros también podemos dejar la charla por terminada – le dijo Avril al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

\- Claro – concedió Remus.

Hicieron también el camino hasta la Sala Común detrás de los otros dos en silencio. Nada más entrar, Sirius prácticamente corrió hacia su cuarto, con James pisándole los talones y dejando a los otros dos atrás.

\- ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? – preguntó Avril con preocupación.

\- Olvídalo, solo está de mal humor. Se le pasará.

\- Vale – le regaló una sonrisa al tiempo que le decía -. Y no lo olvides, nada de intentar alejarme para protegerme o lamentaciones, ¿entendido?

\- Sus deseos son ordenes para mí – respondió haciendo una reverencia.

\- Así me gusta – rió. Aprovechando que estaba inclinado, se acercó y dejó un beso en su mejilla – Buenas noches Remus.

Subió las escaleras a su habitación sin dejarle tiempo a contestar.

...

..

.

Bajaba a desayunar bastante tarde por las horas a las que se había acostado la noche anterior. Lily iba conduciéndola por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor, cogida de la mano. Al girar una esquina, se encontraron con una situación poco usual. James Potter se dirigía al mismo sitio que ellas, solo. Nada más verle, Avril lo llamó, para disgusto de Lily.

\- ¿Dónde van mi pelirroja y mi morena favoritas? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa al verlas.

\- Todavía no hemos desayunado, ¿y los demás?

James suspiró con fuerza y se revolvió el pelo con la mano. Parecía no estar muy seguro de si decirlo o no, pero al ver las miradas curiosas de ambas, no tuvo otra elección.

\- Bueno, Lunático ha ido temprano a desayunar y se ha llevado a Peter con él. Creo que ahora está encerrado en la biblioteca. Y Sirius…

Lily creyó intuir un poco lo que ocurría. Había hablado con Avril cuando volvió al cuarto y muy confusa, le había contado lo que ocurrió en las escaleras. A diferencia de ella que era una obtusa, Lily tenía una ligera teoría sobre lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado? – preguntó incapaz de contener su curiosidad por saber si estaba en lo cierto o no.

\- Eh… bueno, más o menos… - James parecía nervioso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Avril preocupada.

\- No ha sido nada, una riña sin importancia – no podía decirle que ella había sido la causante en gran medida.

\- James.

\- Vamos a desayunar – y como si nada se colocó en medio de ambas y pasó los brazos por los hombros de ellas.

Como si el contacto le quemara, Lily se apartó de él de un salto y con una mueca de enfado. Le fulminó con la mirada, pero siguió andando a su lado, esquivando de vez en cuando los poco sutiles intentos de él de volver a pasarle el brazo por encima.

\- ¿Qué pasó anoche Potter? – insistió Lily.

\- Sirius y Remus tuvieron una pequeña disputa – si se lo pedía Lily, no podía negarse -. Se han enfadado el uno con el otro, pero pronto harán las paces. No va a durar mucho.

Habían llegado al Gran Comedor y se sentaron los tres juntos a comer y que James les siguiera contando.

\- ¿Y por qué Black no ha bajado contigo? – Avril dejó que Lily fuera quien hiciera las preguntas, ya que parecía dispuesto a contestarle todo.

\- Ah eso. Por mucho que le duela en el orgullo, hasta un Black puede coger un catarro. Esta mañana ha amanecido con dolor de cabeza y algo de fiebre – contestó con naturalidad mientras se servía zumo en el vaso. Con la misma rapidez con la cual montaba en la escoba, cambió de tema – Oye Evans, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

\- Olvídalo Potter.

...

..

.

\- ¿Me vas a contar por qué os habéis peleado? – preguntó por tercera vez.

\- No, no es asunto tuyo – respondió por tercera vez.

Llevaban así unos treinta minutos. Después de que James dijera que Sirius estaba enfermo, Avril fue a verle, llevando con ella una poción para el catarro que había pedido a Madame Pomfrey y algo de desayunar. El muy cabezota no había querido ir a la enfermería porque "Soy un Black, no puedo mostrar debilidad delante de todos". Ella le había respondido que ese "todos" eran solamente las chicas y muy pomposamente le había dado la razón. Vanidoso hasta la muerte, parecía ser su lema.

Para colmo de males, parecía que su enfado se había extendido también a ella y no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de esa actitud.

\- Está bien Sirius. Tómate la poción cuando acabes de comer. Para esta noche volverás a estar como nuevo – se levantó de la silla al lado de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó deteniéndola -. ¿Ya te vas?

Ella no pensaba rogarle y podía llegar a entender hasta cierto punto que no quisiera contarle nada, pero se estaba portando como un cretino y ella no tenía por qué aguantar eso.

Sirius estaba acostumbrado a que le rogaran. La mayoría de las chicas clamaban por su atención e incluso eran ellas las que pedían ciertas cosas. Era lo normal, lo que siempre pasaba. Pero por alguna razón, lo normal y común nunca podía aplicarse a Avril y eso lo enfurecía. Lo enfurecía porque siempre terminaba pillándolo desprevenido, creyendo que el golpe vendría por un lado y luego siempre era lo contrario. Pensó que si se ponía duro al respecto, ella llegaría pidiendo disculpas y suplicando.

Después de todo eso sería lo justo, ya que fue su culpa que él y Lunático se pelearan anoche.

\- Por supuesto. Estás siendo un cascarrabias y ni siquiera sé por qué estás enfadado conmigo – respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Yo no estoy siendo un cascarrabias…

\- Un cretino, entonces.

\- … ni tampoco estoy enfadado contigo – mentira.

Avril se giró y lo miró con las manos puestas en la cadera, esperando que dijera algo más. Sirius sabía que ella no era como las demás, por lo tanto, debía tomar otra estrategia.

\- Está bien, perdona – murmuró en contra de su voluntad -. No te vayas.

Suspiró en rendición y volvió a sentarse en la silla, para seguir acompañándole. Era débil con esas cosas. Lo observó allí en la cama, incorporado por los cojines que le había colocado en la espalda para que comiera más cómodo. Llevaba un pijama rojo oscuro y parecía un maldito emperador en su lecho. El muy condenado hasta enfermo se veía guapo. Tenía el pelo recogido para que no le molestara mientras dormía y el color de sus mejillas solo hacía que pareciera que hubiese salido de una buena sesión de sexo.

\- ¿Cornamenta no te ha dicho nada? – preguntó.

\- No, solo que os habíais peleado.

Fiel hasta el final, el jodido. Pero lo había traicionado dejando que viniera ella sola.

\- ¿Y no has hablado con Remus? – inquirió entonces, con disgusto y cierto retintín en la voz.

\- No – contestó con naturalidad -. No lo he visto desde anoche. Cuando me enteré de que estabas enfermo vine inmediatamente.

Aquella respuesta le animó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir para sí mismo. Lo consideraba una pequeña victoria para él.

\- ¿No os ha contado nada de lo que hablamos anoche? – continuó Avril, algo preocupada. La pregunta no pareció agradarle a Sirius, ya que volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y a poner morros.

\- No – en realidad, él no creía que ellos fueran hablado, sino que utilizaron sus bocas en otras actividades. O eso le dio a entender Remus.

O sea, que la pelea no era porque ella conociera el secreto de ellos. Desvió la mirada a la ventana, buscando una razón a su disputa.

\- ¿Por qué se lo pediste a él? – se sentía reticente a hacer aquella pregunta, pero necesitaba saber si realmente ella sentía algo por… no, no era por eso, era pura curiosidad y punto.

\- ¿Pedirle el qué a quien? – inquirió despistada.

\- Ir al fiesta – aclaró desviando la vista. Aún seguía de morros.

Algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Avril. No quería creerlo, ¿realmente todo aquello era por la fiesta? ¿Podía ser que se sintiera algo celoso? Lo observó con intensidad, sintiendo que era una locura y que realmente podía ser eso a partes iguales. Tal vez Sirius solo había sentido un poco herido su ego, puesto que se lo había pedido a Remus en vez de a él. Los chicos eran realmente tontos a veces.

\- Eres un tonto Sirius – dijo con simpleza.

\- No puedes meterte con un enfermo, es de mala educación.

\- Es que lo eres. Te recuerdo que tú estabas castigado. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que si no me hubieran castigado, me lo habrías pedido a mí? – su sonrisa traviesa había vuelto a su rostro y todo rastro de enfado desaparecido.

A Avril le pareció mal confirmarlo. Era cierto que se lo habría pedido a él en un principio, pero por alguna razón no se sentía bien afirmando aquello.

\- Sirius, eres tonto – repitió en su lugar.

\- ¿En serio? Margaret no piensa lo mismo.

\- ¿Quién? – no había forma de entenderlo, primero se enfadaba por que no le había invitado y después trataba de… ¿de qué? ¿Ponerla celosa? – Olvídalo, en realidad me da igual.

\- Pues serás la única.

\- Pareces decepcionado.

En vez de contestar, Sirius se introdujo una magdalena del tirón, para mantener la boca ocupada. ¿Es que acaso era imposible ganarle verbalmente? Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Avril decidió terminarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me da igual por qué os habéis peleado, pero sea por lo que sea, no merece la pena – Sirius fijó la mirada en ella, que le hablaba sentada con brazos y piernas cruzados -. Vuestra amistad es mucho más importante que la razón de la discusión. Está bien pelear de vez en cuando, porque siempre habrá diferencias entre vosotros, pero ninguna debe llegar a separaros, jamás. No importa la razón – sentenció.

\- Eso ya lo sé – respondió muy seguro de sí mismo -. Por supuesto que no voy a permitir que una simple pelea nos separe. Ante todo Remus es mi amigo y no le doy ninguna importancia a nada de lo que nos dijimos ayer.

Avril se quedó muda del asombro. Cuando pensaba que ya conocía todo sobre Sirius, aparecía él con algo nuevo que hacía que lo admirara.

\- Vaya, no me lo esperaba – decidió decírselo, a pesar de que ello pudiera alimentar su ego.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que pienses de ese modo. ¿Sabes?, siempre acabas haciendo algo que me sorprende – admitió.

Efectivamente, aquello solo hizo aumentar su ego y su enorme sonrisa. Por eso, ella decidió ver si ese cateto que tenía postrado en frente terminaba de entender todos los puntos.

\- ¿Y Remus lo sabe? – preguntó antes de que él pudiera responderle con algún sarcasmo. El chico la miró sin comprender -. ¿Sabe que lo que dijiste ayer no lo crees de verdad? ¿Sabe que no tienes ninguna intención de dejar de ser su amigo por una pelea como esta?

\- Pues claro que lo sa… - Sirius se quedó un poco pensativo y no llegó a terminar la frase.

Si hablaran de James, estaba seguro al cien por ciento que no cabrían dudas respecto a eso, pero Remus era otro cantar. Siempre había estado preocupado por su licantropía y todo el royo ese de autocompasión de "no merezco ser feliz", por lo que no podía jurar que no se creyera nada de lo que le dijo la noche anterior.

\- Mierda. ¿tú crees que se lo tomará muy a pecho? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Sirius pensó el asunto seriamente. No creía conveniente decirle todo lo que habían hablado.

Nada más entrar en el cuarto, había comenzado a increparle el que no le contara que hubiera quedado con ella, que era un mentiroso y que no confiaría en él nunca más.

Remus le dijo incongruente (fuera lo que fuera que eso significara) y que nunca había dicho que ella le gustara de aquel modo para que se pusiera tan celoso. Además, ella había ido a pedírselo de improvisto, por lo que no podía habérselo contado a nadie. Peter le dio la razón.

Él por supuesto, le dijo que no estaba celoso y que le daba igual todo. Podía hacer con Avril lo que quisiera que no era asunto de él.

Y Remus atacaba donde más le dolía: en la lógica. ¿Por qué se ponía furioso si no le gustaba Avril?

La pelea fue a más y empezaron a decirse cosas muy feas. Cosas que, de pensar que las decía en serio, Sirius se hubiese sentido muy dolido. Le molestó en el momento, pero no se lo tomó en serio.

Ahora estaba algo preocupado. Recordaba que Remus parecía intentar contenerse en no contar algo y a él le preocupaba que dijera que realmente le gustaba Avril. Por alguna razón pensar en aquella posibilidad no le gustaba.

\- Joder, tengo que hablar con él – dijo en lugar de responderle.

Avril suspiró rendida, sabiendo que posiblemente jamás se enteraría de la verdadera razón de la pelea. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor podía deberse a causa de que a ambos les gustaba, pero aquel pensamiento le sonó tan arrogante e imposible que lo descartó tan rápido como llegó.

\- Es una gran idea.

De repente se escuchó el suave susurro de un nombre, el nombre de Sirius. Inmediatamente el chico se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y sacó un espejo del cajón. Era el espejo por el que se comunicaban cuando los separaban en los castigos. Y James lo estaba llamado.

\- Hey Cornamenta, ¿qué hay? – dijo el enfermo a modo de saludo.

\- Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Cómo sigues?

Avril no podía ver la cara de James desde la silla, así que se inclinó un poco sobre la cama para asomarse a verlo.

\- Mejor, Avril está aquí – respondió, como si ella fuera la salvadora que los saca de los problemas.

Asomó una mano a modo de saludo, para que viera que realmente estaba ahí, aunque evidentemente no hiciera falta. Le parecía una forma de comunicación tan original, que simplemente le encantaba.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me necesitas? – James saludó de la misma forma al tiempo que hacía la pregunta.

\- No digas tonterías, siempre voy a necesitarte.

\- Mira que te pones ñoño cuando te resfrías – sin embargo, mostraba una sonrisa complaciente -. Bueno, pues que Avril se quede contigo un rato más. Iré a buscar a Remus con Evans.

Cansada de la postura en la que estaba e interesada con lo último que había dicho, Avril dio un empujoncillo a Sirius para que le hiciera sitio y destapó las mantas para colocarse a su lado, tapándolos de nuevo. El enfermo le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero en vez de quejarse, le hizo un poco más de hueco para que se acomodara bien.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, pero Evans está preocupada y yo he puesto la excusa de que también quiero hablar con él para pasar más tiempo juntos – al otro lado del espejo, James se encogía de hombros al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente.

\- Que no te escuche decirlo – bromeó Sirius.

\- Descuida, es demasiado tímida para entrar al baño de los chicos. Le he dicho que me esperara un segundo. Quería asegurarme de que no me necesitabas Canuto.

\- Dudo que te espere durante mucho tiempo. Desde la broma creo que no le caes muy bien – apuntó Avril.

\- Anda, tira que yo estoy bien – dijo Sirius al ver la cara descompuesta de James -. Y dile que quiero disculparme con él.

Si esa última declaración le sorprendió en algo, no dio muestras de ello. En cambio, sonrió de forma enigmática, puesto que sabía que en el momento en que mandara a Avril con alguno de los dos, estos acabarían haciendo las paces.

\- Vale, corto y cambio – se despidió James.

Sirius colocó el espejo en su sitio, bajo la curiosa mirada de Avril. Cuando se la devolvió, no tuvo una mejor idea que sonreírle maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

\- Nada, solo que me encanta la idea de estar los dos en la misma cama, pero temo que podría acabar contagiándote – Avril rodó los ojos, pensando que después de todo, no había sido tan malo.

\- No importa. Así tengo una excusa para no ir mañana a clase.

Se inclinó un poco para coger la poción que le había llevado y hacer que la bebiera. No tuvo que pedírselo mucho, puesto que enseguida se bebió todo el contenido del tirón. Inmediatamente después, puso la mayor cara de asco jamás vista, lo que le sacó una sonrisilla nada más verla.

\- Me has mentido. Esto es veneno.

\- ¡Qué va a ser veneno! Exagerado.

\- Ya lo estoy sintiendo. Mi vida se apaga… - se escurrió un poco cama abajo, quedándose casi tumbado del todo y poder continuar con su teatro -… de esta no salgo.

\- ¿Quién me mandaría a mí venir aquí? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

\- Tu amor por mí. Avril, estoy muriendo. ¿No quieres saber cuál es mi último deseo? – dijo con voz lastimera.

\- Claro – sarcasmo.

\- Dile a James y a los demás que los quiero. Y que no permitan que me entierren en el panteón familiar. No aguantaría soportar a mi abuela Irma toda la eternidad y luego encima a mi madre, a mi padre, a la tía Druella, al tío Cygnus, y no hablemos ya del abuelo…

\- ¡Vale Sirius! – cortó Avril, viendo que le iba a enumerar a toda la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black – Abrevia un poco.

\- Que borde estás conmigo – se quejó con un mohín, pero rápidamente continuó con su perorata -. También quiero que todos vosotros os tatuéis mi nombre, para que no podáis olvidarme. Tú tienes que tatuártelo en el cachete izquierdo…

\- ¡Sirius! – gritó sonrojada -. ¡Vale, suficiente por hoy! ¡Duérmete de una vez!

Sorprendentemente, el chico no se quejó o hizo una rabieta. Más bien se acomodó de medio lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el estómago de Avril, que estaba medio incorporada en la cama por las almohadas. Le pasó el brazo por encima, como si ella fuera un peluche muy calentito. No tardó ni tres segundos callado.

\- ¿Por qué no me cantas alguna canción?

\- James tenía razón. Eres un ñoño cuando enfermas – soltó exasperada -. Simplemente duérmete un rato Sirius. En cuanto despiertes, la poción habrá hecho efecto y te sentirás mejor.

\- No estoy enfermo. Solo un poco bajo de defensas. Anda, cántame algo – alzó su mirada plateada a la de ella, quien lo veía desde arriba con una expresión de fastidio. Él solo atinó a sonreírle con falsa inocencia -. No puedo dormir.

\- Ni siquiera lo has intentado.

\- James me canta cuando no puedo dormir – insistió.

\- Yo no soy James.

\- Por favor – suplicó ampliando la sonrisa.

\- Está bien – claudicó. Tampoco es que hubiera necesitado mucho -. Veamos…

Sirius volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su barriga y se acurrucó más en ella. Avril fue soltándole todo un repertorio de villancicos: _Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo_ , L _a banshee se está peinando_ , _Pero mira cómo beben las sirenas en el río_ … Sirius, entusiasmado porque le concediera el capricho, la acompañaba en los estribillos con su voz rota y le hacía los coros.

\- Algo extraño pasaba… - empezó Avril con la última canción que se le ocurrió – Las bragas no estaban…

Sirius casi se atraganta él solo de la risa al reconocer la canción. La misma que ellos les habían cantado a las chicas el día de la broma con la ropa interior. No se hizo de esperar y rápidamente acabó los dos últimos versos con ella.

\- … Tampoco el sujetador. Es cosa del Merodeadooor.

Avril sonrió complacida, viendo que había logrado que estuviera de mejor humor. También le notaba menos fiebre, así que supuso que la poción estaba haciendo efecto. Lo que sí que no había logrado era que se durmiera.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Estamos haciendo todo lo que me contaste que hacías con tus amigos. Te abrazo a menudo, James te llevó a caballito el otro día y ahora dormimos en la misma cama.

\- ¿En serio te acuerdas de lo que te conté? – la verdad, no esperaba que lo recordara después de todo.

\- Jamás lo olvidaría.

Sirius volvió a alzar la mirada desde la comodidad de su almohada humana cuando notó que no le contestaba. Avril se la devolvió y esos increíbles ojos plateados la atraparon. Parecían brillar con luz propia, una luz, que ella había visto apagada en muchísimas ocasiones. Se puso seria al recordar la noche en Grimmauld Place número 12, aquella donde comenzó su obsesión con la leche a altas horas de madrugada. Aquella en la que el sueño más hermoso, hundió en la desesperación y la agonía aquellos ojos que ahora, simplemente parecía imposible que se apagaran. Ni siquiera parecían los mismos y se preguntó si a los de ella les habría pasado lo mismo tras realizar el salto temporal. O quizás incluso antes.

\- ¿Qué buscas Avril?

Parpadeó varias veces, confusa por la repentina pregunta.

\- A veces me miras de la forma en que lo haces ahora – explicó -. A los ojos, como si buscaras algo dentro de mí y no lo encontraras. ¿Qué es?

Sonrió con suavidad, entendiendo lo que Sirius quería decir y diciéndose al mismo tiempo que tenía que empezar a controlarse, porque era evidente que se escribía los pensamientos en la frente.

\- No es que esté buscando algo, en realidad… – dijo al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón negro que se le había escapado y se lo colocaba tras la oreja -… es que espero no encontrarlo. Ojalá no lo encontrara nunca – terminó en un susurro.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Pérdida – y todo lo que ello englobaba.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se apretaba. Que de repente se volvía ansioso, con miedo. Por un momento, vio la enormidad de lo que ella ocultaba bajo capas y capas de fingida seguridad. Atisbó una milésima parte de lo que sentía, de su dolor propio, comprendiendo que le sacaba mucho terreno por delante. Tuvo miedo de que ese dolor la atrapara y él ya no fuera capaz de llegar hasta ella, porque él no lo comprendía. Sintió miedo de no poder alcanzarla, de perderla.

Ni siquiera era capaz de entender sus propios sentimientos, ¿cómo comprender los de ella? Y como no sabía enfrentarlo, solo actuó de la forma en la que sí sabía.

Hizo fuerza con el brazo sobre la cama, incorporándose para acercarse y darle un beso. La otra mano la subió hasta alcanzar su rostro y colocarla sobre la mejilla. Notó que el gesto le había pillado por sorpresa, como las otras veces, pero que de igual forma no lo rechazó.

Movió sus labios sobre los de ella, humedeciéndolos, incitándola a jugar a su mismo juego. Sonrió al notar que le correspondía, que no lo alejaba. Imitaba sus movimientos con suavidad, insegura y hasta avergonzada. Era tan dulce. Un completo enigma. Siempre una chica fuerte y decidida cuando hablabas con ella, pero increíblemente tierna e incluso tímida cuando la besaba. Lo fascinaba, porque no era capaz de comprenderlo.

Se separó de ella, sintiéndose débil con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad en el pecho. Lo achacó a la bajada de defensas.

\- Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso – Avril le fruncía el ceño, contrariada.

\- No lo recuerdo – en vez de tomárselo a mal, decidió hacerse el sueco y sonreírle con picardía.

\- Me da igual. Tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

\- No – volvió a acercarse hasta dejar sus bocas a centímetros de distancia -. Me gustas Avril. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

La bruja abrió los ojos como nunca antes los había abierto. ¿Había escuchado bien? Es decir, estamos hablando de Sirius. Está claro que no le había bajado la fiebre tanto como creía.

\- Tú no estás pensando con claridad. No te gusto, simplemente todavía te molesta que se lo pidiera a Remus antes que a ti. Solo es una obsesión pasajera.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes? – era cierto que le gustaba.

Había tenido que pelearse con Remus para darse un poco de cuenta. Y lo que sí que era cierto, es que le gustaba besarla. De modo que la mejor forma de hacerlo las veces que le diera la gana, era saliendo con ella. Así cada vez que le robara un beso, ella no le pondría cara de reproche.

\- Lo sé.

\- Podríamos intentarlo, y si la cosa no sale, pues amigos como hasta ahora y ya está.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No Sirius. Ya te lo he dicho. No estoy buscando eso – él le respondió frunciendo el ceño -. No quiero a alguien que esté conmigo dos días y al tercero se canse de mi y vaya en busca de otra. Entiendo que haya chicas a las que el plan les venga bien o acepten esos términos, pero yo no. Yo quiero algo más. Alguien que esté dispuesto a quererme a pesar de todo lo que arrastro detrás – no quería decir "alguien que esté enamorado de mí", ya que sonaba a demasiado, pero esperaba que entendiera el punto -. Ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente, ni yo a ti.

\- Bueno, eso es porque no quieres contarme nada – se agarró a eso último, porque lo anterior no podía dárselo.

\- Porque no puedo más bien. Quiero protegerte. A ti y a los demás…

\- Vale, está bien. Déjalo – ya estaba otra vez de morros. Supo que la cosa no acabaría como él quería, así que simplemente prefirió no seguir hablando de ello.

Volvió a la posición que tenía antes, con la cabeza sobre su estómago y abrazándola con un brazo. Avril decidió que era mejor no insistir, pensando que le había quedado claro. Realmente ella no quería lo que Sirius le ofrecía. Ella quería amor. Del de verdad. De ese que sus padres sintieron, del que sintieron James y Lily, o el de Arthur y Molly. Quería un amor por el que estar dispuesta a dar la vida y lo temía a partes iguales.

Ella no amaba a Sirius de ese modo romántico y pasional, pero sabía que podía llegar a amarlo, del mismo modo que sabía que ella sería la única que lo hiciera de los dos. Sirius era como era. Podía quererla, pero no amarla de forma que ella fuera la única.

\- Oye Avril… - Sirius volvió a la carga al cabo de un minuto -. ¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado?

\- No lo sé – contestó sincera -. Nunca he estado enamorada. Creo que ya lo dije en una ocasión.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

\- No lo creí en aquel momento – Avril no pudo evitar reír con la confesión y él alzó la vista para verla mientras lo hacía -. Pensaba que eso formaba parte de ser chica, como la regla.

Avril aumentó su risa convirtiéndola en carcajada. Sirius lo había dicho a posta, para verla reír, porque le gustaba. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa, de una agudeza sonora y armoniosa. Desde que se transformó en animago, se dio cuenta de que percibía los sonidos de distinta forma y el de su risa le resultaba tranquilizador, le daba la sensación de que todo iba bien. También se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a convertirse en uno de sus sonidos favoritos y eso lo asustaba. Si llegaba a ser así, acabaría dependiendo de ella cada vez que quisiera escucharlo y él no quería estar atado a nada de eso. Siempre trataba de dejar ese tipo de pensamientos a un lado.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a James? – sugirió cuando se calmó un poco.

\- No hace falta, ya se encarga él de contármelo incluso si no le pregunto – dijo con un poco de fastidio.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – el tono divertido no le había desaparecido.

\- Siempre está diciendo todas las cosas que le pasan cada vez que ve a Evans o piensa en ella – dejó escapar un bostezo, para seguir hablando y enumerando todo lo que James le había repetido una y otra vez -. Es imposible que yo pueda llegar a quedarme sin palabras al ver a una chica o que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Cada vez que nos cuenta todas esas tonterías, creo que el amor solo es un estorbo.

\- Sí, supongo que puede llegar a serlo – susurró -. Pero creo que ni siquiera James es capaz de entender que es lo que siente todavía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que el amor no puede ser solo ponerse nervioso delante de la persona que quieres. Hay algo más… Hay miedo y…

\- Felicidad – completó Sirius. Avril abrió los ojos sorprendida -. James dice que se siente feliz cuando ve a Evans. Le encanta provocarla porque dice que quiere conocerla de todas las formas, ya sea feliz o enfadada.

El chico volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre ella y cerró los ojos, repentinamente cansado. Avril no volvió a hablar y él tampoco. Al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración se acompasó y la bruja no se movió ni intentó apartarse. Acabó acomodándose en la cabecera y dejando que el sueño se la llevara a ella también.

...

..

.

Tal y como predijo, la mañana del lunes despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza y mucho frío a pesar de tener todas las mantas encima. Lily preocupada, se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería, pero Avril se negó diciendo que acabaría llegando tarde y no podía permitirlo. La envió a desayunar con las demás, asegurándoles que en un rato, ella misma iría a que Madame Pomfrey la viera.

Esperó un par de horas antes de cumplir y reunir las ganas de moverse de la cama. Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas. Solo quería esconderse bajo las mantas y vivir allí para siempre. No entendía cómo Sirius estaba ayer tan animado sintiéndose del mismo modo.

Coincidió con el intercambio de clases, porque varios alumnos se movían de un lugar a otro con prisas. Casi a las puertas de la mismísima enfermería, alguien le dio un tirón del pelo y le puso la mano en la boca, evitando que gritara. Tiró de ella hacia atrás, introduciéndola en una clase pequeña, sucia y completamente vacía que no estaba en uso. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para resistirse y el dolor no hacía más que aumentar.

Su captor la empujó con fuerza, tirándola al suelo de piedra, apenas dándole tiempo de colocar las manos y llevándose un buen golpe, pero ahogó el grito. Se giró en el suelo para encontrarse con una varita apuntándole a tan solo un metro de distancia y a la persona que la blandía. Antonin Dolohov. Cómo no.

Su pelo oscuro y corto, se había despeinado por el forcejeo y el esfuerzo, pero sus ojos negros como el carbón brillaban de excitación acompañando a la macabra sonrisa de sus labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

\- Al fin consigo pillarte sola – dijo muy pagado de sí mismo -. Te lo dije Grimm. Yo nunca olvido.

No intentó contestarle, sino que rápidamente se llevó la mano en busca de la varita, pero nada más sacarla, Dolohov se la arrebató de una patada. Ni siquiera se molestó en usar un _expelliarmus_. Dejó escapar un jadeo dolorido por el golpe y trató de retroceder medio arrastrándose. Se sentía tan cansada. Estaba claro que había escogido el mejor día de todos para enfermar. Dolohov estalló en risas, una risa que le heló la sangre.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te vas a salir con la tuya? No, escoria, vas a pagar por aquel día – avanzó en un paso lo que ella había recorrido de espaldas -. Voy a disfrutar oyéndote gritar y suplicar.

Con un movimiento de la varita, cerró la puerta de la clase con cerrojo y la silenció. Avril miró a donde había ido a parar su varita. Justo en la otra punta de la clase. No llegaría a ella estirándose solo un poco. Supo inmediatamente que no iba salir de aquello impune. Con todo, se negó a rendirse o no intentarlo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que su tembloroso y febril cuerpo le permitió y echó a correr hacia su varita, que había quedado casi debajo de un armario de escobas. No dio ni dos pasos cuando una maldición le alcanzó la espalda y la lanzó contra la pared. Cayó al suelo bocabajo, con un golpe sordo que le sacó todo el aire del pecho. Antonin se acercó a ella mientras chistaba con burla, fingiendo decepción.

\- Oh Grimm, ¿en serio creías que sería tan fácil? – se agachó a su altura y tiró del pelo para alzarle la cabeza – Por suerte para ambos, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Le soltó el pelo con fuerza, empujándole la cabeza contra el suelo y dejando a Avril más desorientada de lo que ya estaba. Se le escapó un grito por el golpe. Estaba tan mareada y sentía el cuerpo arder.

\- Eres más débil de lo que pensaba – escupió con odio. Observó su respiración agitada y chasqueó la lengua -. Iba a practicar contigo la maldición que me enseñó un amigo búlgaro, pero si la uso ahora no vas a durar nada…

\- Debe… ser sencillo… - se sentía tan mal que apenas podía pronunciar dos palabras seguidas. Con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a darse la vuelta -… enfrentarte a alguien desarmado… - le entraron nauseas por el esfuerzo y sintió como algo húmedo le recorría la sien – Cobarde…

\- Moveo ossis – murmuró con odio.

Avril gritó con fuerza al sentir el hueso del hombro desencajarse. El hechizo era normalmente usado para sanar fracturas aunque siempre puede usarse por la otra cara de la moneda.

\- ¿Agradable? Fue el hechizo que aquella enfermera de pacotilla usó conmigo cuando me dislocaste el hueso del hombro – sonrió con sadismo -. Pero perdona, te he interrumpido. ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo? – hizo una pausa, esperando que Avril dijera algo, pero se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada aguada – Eso pensaba.

Se levantó de su lado y retrocedió dos pasos, dirigiendo su varita hacia ella. Pensó que estaba muy pálida y que le vendrían bien un par de cortes, unos que sangraran y le dieran algo de color a su cuerpo. " _Sí_ ", sonrió complacido, " _el rojo le sienta bien a los de su casa_ ".

Al ver que Dolohov se separaba de ella, rodó rápidamente por el suelo, soportando el dolor del hombro y con la otra mano alcanzó su varita. Lanzó un expelliarmus no verbal para arrebatarle la varita a su contrincante, que realmente, parecía no haberse esperado su jugada. El chico gruño con odio, enseñando los dientes en el proceso.

\- Desmaius.

El hechizo no le llegó de lleno, lo suficiente como para mandarlo lejos y dejarlo algo aturdido, dándole tiempo a ella de levantarse y llegar a abrir la puerta. Apenas salió fuera, cuando una mano la sujetó y volvió a tirar de ella hacia dentro del aula, cerrándola de nuevo.

Le cogió del hombro dislocado con fuerza y tiró de ella, haciendo que chillara del dolor. Le golpeó con fuerza la cara, escapándosele la varita y cayéndose ella también al suelo por el impacto. Desde esa posición, le lanzó una patada en toda su entrepierna, de modo que Dolohov se encogió sobre sí mismo por el dolor pero sin dejar escapar un solo quejido.

Se arrastró para intentar recuperar su varita, pero la mano de Dolohov la sujetó de la pierna y tiró de ella, alejándola. Cuando la tuvo al lado, la agarró del cuello y empezó a ejercer fuerza, cortándole la respiración. Se revolvió contra él, arañando y golpeando todas las partes que estuvieran a su alcance, pero él no mostraba más dolor que un simple siseo de vez en cuando.

De repente la soltó y en un par de pasos, mientras ella tosía al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aire, recogió su varita del suelo. Ya sin más advertencias, no tuvo más piedad y lanzó hechizos que le hizo unos cuantos cortes superficiales. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor al tiempo que él se acercaba a ella de nuevo y le golpeaba en la cara con mucha fuerza. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue cómo la puerta del aula se abría.

...

..

.

* * *

Ostras. Que fuerte ¿no? Jajajaja

A ver, contadme cositas. ¿Qué os ha parecido Sirius malito? ¿Es buen o mal enfermo?

¿Y esa pedazo paliza que le acaban de dar a Avril? Ahora sí, ¿quien creéis que ha abierto la puerta del aula para ayudarla?

Haced vuestras apuestas. ¿Quién se une a mi para dar muerte a Dolohov? ¿Quién se une para ser la enfermera de Sirius?

Lamento si veis algún error de expresión o repetición de palabras. Estos caps, son de los más nuevos y apenas me he parado a revisarlos.

Nos vemos el sábado

Un kiss

Debyom


	29. Chapter 29

**No.**

Cuando Avril abrió los ojos de nuevo, le sorprendió la luminosidad del lugar y que hacía tiempo que no veía la enfermería desde esa perspectiva. La perspectiva que se tiene al estar tumbada sobre una de las camas. Soltó un suave quejido, sintiendo todavía el dolor de cabeza. Sentía algunas partes de su cuerpo entumecidas, pero por lo demás, estaba bien.

En su campo de visión apareció una melena ensortijada negra y unos ojos castaños detrás de unas gafas redondas. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara, pero Avril aún confundida, pareció ver otra cosa.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? – se llevó la mano a los ojos y los frotó, intentando recordar algo.

\- No soy Harry – dijo confundido -. Soy James, ¿recuerdas? – de repente dejó escapar un ligero chillido - ¡Oh no! ¡Ha perdido la memoria!

Inmediatamente, cuatro rostros más hicieron acto de presencia frente a ella, que se pusieron a murmurar deprisa y hacerle un montón de preguntas.

\- ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

\- ¿En qué año estamos?

\- ¿A qué sabe el puré de calabaza?

\- ¡No puedes olvidarte de mí!

Avril gruño en respuesta a todo, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Inmediatamente Lily quiso poner orden. Aunque bien podría habérselo ahorrado.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó. Los cuatro callaron de inmediato – La estáis agobiando.

Se fijó en todos los que estaban allí. Remus, que a dos días de la luna llena ya presentaba un aspecto cansado y enfermizo. A Sirius, James y Peter y por supuesto a Lily, que rodeaban su cama de la enfermería con miradas preocupadas. Sonrió perezosa y pensó muy bien las preguntas antes de contestarlas. No fuera a cometer otro fallo como el de antes.

\- Me llamo Avril, estamos en 19...¿75?, el puré de calabaza sabe a calabaza, menuda pregunta más estúpida Peter y no me he olvidado de ti, sólo te he confundido. Y por favor - dijo antes de que nadie pudiera hablar de nuevo - no habléis tan alto.

Todos le sonrieron, ya más calmados y contentos de que hubiera despertado. Fue la profesora McGonagall quien les informó de que Avril había tenido un "accidente" y llevaban allí todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera bajaron a comer, sino que James y Sirius mandaron a Peter a por comida para todos. Tuvo que cargar con todo él solo.

Sirius subió a la cama de un salto y gateó hasta colocarse encima, arrinconándola allí, con él a cuatro patas sobre ella. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y apoyó las rodillas cada una a un lado de su cadera, dejándola completamente atrapada.

Nadie se lo impidió, aunque Lily hizo una mueca en desacuerdo, temiendo por la integridad de Avril.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó viéndola desde arriba, con una mueca preocupada.

\- Sí – contestó sincera con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarle.

Y él sonrió dejando escapar un jadeo, como si se quitara un peso de encima. Mientras ella pensaba que se le pararía el corazón en ese instante. Su pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo le caía hacia delante, enmarcando su perfecto rostro y destacando la plata líquida de sus ojos, que no apartaban la vista de los azules de ella. Pero fue su sonrisa lo que la hipnotizó, perfilada por sus labios carnosos, tan diferente a las que normalmente le mostraba. Enseñaba esos dientes blancos y perfectos y su rostro transmitía todo el alivio que sentía en su interior. Nunca lo había visto así. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así. Sin arrogancia, sin tanta seguridad en sí mismo, solo aliviado.

Intentó apartar la vista al ver que se ponía colorada y que empezaba a quedarse embobada mirándolo. Vio a su alrededor como todos observaban la escena, curiosos por la actitud tan impulsiva de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella finalmente al darse cuenta de que Sirius no pensaba bajarse tan pronto.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? - frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, pero ¿cómo llegué aquí?

\- No te lo vas a creer... - empezó Remus tras una pausa en la que nadie hablaba - ... pero fue Filch quien te encontró.

\- ¿Bromeas? – agachó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo por el hueco que dejaba Sirius entre su cuerpo y el brazo.

Negó con la cabeza, verdaderamente serio de repente. Echó un vistazo a los demás y todos tenían la misma cara.

\- Avril, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó delicadamente Lily.

Sintió su mano cálida cuando se la sujetó y con Sirius sin moverse un ápice de encima de ella, mirándola sin perderla de vista. Estaba empezando a incomodarla tenerlo ahí arriba.

\- Venía hacia aquí y... - dudó sobre lo que podía contar o no. Al fin de al cabo, no sabía cuánto sabían ellos y no quería que se lanzaran a por Dolohov sin que ella tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para controlarlos.

\- Sabemos que fue Dolohov - gruñó Sirius. Crispó las manos en la sábana, a ambos lados de su cabeza -. Así que nada de guardarte cosas, Avril. La verdad ¿recuerdas?

Cierto, no podía mentirle, se lo había prometido y aquello que acababa de pasar no tenía nada que ver con su pasado, así que no había escusas. Suspiró quedamente antes de comenzar a contarlo todo, mirando a Sirius a los ojos mientras lo hacía, como si solo estuviera él. Tampoco es que le diera mucho campo de visión para ver a los demás.

\- Llegó por detrás y me encerró en una clase cuando venía hacia aquí. Por lo visto llevaba bastante tiempo buscando pillarme sola – escuchó la maldición que James soltó por detrás -. La cerró e hizo un hechizo silenciador. Forcejeamos, peleamos y en uno de los golpes me dejó inconsciente. No recuerdo nada más.

\- Filch dice que te escuchó gritar, por eso se acercó - dijo James con gravedad. Avril asintió, todavía mirando los impasibles ojos de Sirius que no dejaban traslucir todo lo que por su mente pasaba.

\- En una de las que veces intenté escapar, logré abrir la puerta. Ahí se rompería el hechizo silenciador – explicó.

Sirius y Remus gruñeron a la vez. No pudo ver al licántropo, pero los ojos plateados del mago que tenía encima brillaron con odio contenido. Que intentara escapar y no lo lograra sólo los enfureció, puesto que quería decir que Dolohov realmente quiso ensañarse con ella.

\- ¿Y Dolohov? - preguntó ahora ella, buscando saber qué pasó con él.

\- Ahora mismo está en el despacho del director - contó Lily, con un tono entre preocupación por ella y odio hacia el Slytherin -. Filch no podía ignorarlo. Ojalá lo expulsen.

\- No lo harán - dijo la bruja al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse. Cosa difícil con Sirius todavía encima de ella.

\- Mejor. Así yo me encargaré de darle lo que se merece - gruñó el animago no apartando los ojos de los azules de ella.

Todo ese tiempo, mientras contaba lo ocurrido, lo hizo como si hablara de un paseo entre las flores, como si el ataque no le hubiera ocurrido a ella. Como si no tuviera todavía varios cortes por el cuerpo o hasta hace unas horas no tuviera la cara hinchada de los golpes. Odiaba esa forma impersonal y fría de contarlo, cuando estaba tan pálida. Cuando él había pasado uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida al enterarse de lo que le había pasado. Igual al día que vio a James caer de la escoba. ¿Por qué parecía que no era consciente del peligro al que había estado expuesta?

\- ¡Aparta de una vez chucho! - exclamó, harta de intentar levantarse y no poder por tenerlo ahí arriba. El "chucho" parpadeó varias veces confundido.

Los cuatro la miraron con los ojos abiertos, repentinamente tensos. Sirius le hizo caso, bajando de la cama despacio pero quedándose a su lado muy pegado y sin saber qué hacer o decir. Le había sorprendido tanto la orden, que ni se atrevió a no hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? - preguntó más curioso que dolido una vez fue capaz de hablar.

Avril le devolvió la mirada y de él la fijó en Remus, que la miraba de igual modo que los demás. Lily era la única que no terminaba de entender el repentino cambio de todos. Supo que Remus no les había contado nada todavía y la verdad es que ella tampoco afirmó en ningún momento que supiera que los demás son animagos.

\- Chucho - contestó Lily por ella sin cortarse -. No te quejes. Te han dicho cosas peores.

Ninguno hizo algún otro comentario al respecto, pero se quedaron con la mosca detrás de la oreja, por decirlo de algún modo. Sobre todo Remus, que ya no sabía que pensar sobre ella. Lo de él era fácil de averiguar si eres observador, pero lo de los chicos… Con ellos no había ningún síntoma con el cual descubrir que eran animagos a menos que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Lily se apresuró a ayudarla a incorporarse. Le colocó bien las almohadas en la espalda mientras Avril aguantaba la respiración. Ahora que se movía, notaba los cortes. El hombro lo sentía bien, sin daños, al igual que notaba que los golpes que Dolohov le provocó sin magia, habían desaparecido. Era evidente, que las heridas hechas con encantamientos tardarían más.

\- ¿Cuándo puedo irme? – preguntó a quien supiera la respuesta.

\- Todavía no – repuso Lily arrugando la nariz –. Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que esas heridas tardarán un poco más en cicatrizar porque se hicieron con…

\- …magia negra – completó Avril al ver que a su amiga pareció atragantársele las palabras.

James, Sirius y Remus se tensaron, gruñendo cabreados y con los nervios cada vez más crispados.

\- Y bueno, - continuó después de asentir – esas tienen que curar primero y no puede darte la pócima para el catarro porque no se deben mezclar unas con las otras. La de las heridas es muy potente y podría hacerte daño si se mezcla.

Eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza y que se sintiera tan floja. Todavía tenía el catarro. Miró a Sirius a su otro lado, quien dudaba si sentirse culpable o no por pegarle el resfriado. Le sonrió para tranquilarlo.

\- Te lo dije – recordó Sirius.

\- Y yo que me daba igual – rió al ver su bufido y como no era capaz de esconder la sonrisa que pujaba por salir -. ¿Y? ¿Habéis hecho las paces?

Entonces el animago y el licántropo se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Remus se acercó unos pasos más a la cama, colocándose al lado de Sirius, que terminó por abrazarlo con un solo brazo.

\- Sí, las hemos hecho – respondió el hombre lobo en nombre de los dos.

\- Bien. ¿Me vais a decir por qué fue la pelea?

\- No – contestaron a la vez.

Lily dejó escapar una risilla a su otro lado. Se giró para verla, pero para entonces esta ya había parado.

\- Tú sabes algo – acusó. Ella volvió a ampliar la sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes.

\- Sí. Pero no te voy a contar nada.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo!

\- Ni hablar. ¡Lo que no es justo es el susto que nos has dado y que encima te comportes como si nada hubiera ocurrido! – regaño Lily.

La pelirroja daba miedo cuando se enfadaba. Y lo peor era que pasaba de normal y risueña a enfadada en menos de lo que uno tarda en aparecerse.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? – continuó – Podría haberte matado. Tuviste mucha suerte de que Filch te escuchara. ¡Y tú ni siquiera estás llorando!

\- Ya lo haces tú por las dos – y efectivamente a Lily se le habían escapado las lágrimas que rápidamente trató de limpiar con la manga de la túnica.

\- ¿Por qué ni siquiera estás asustada? – preguntó entre un sollozo y otro -. Deberías estar aterrada por lo ocurrido. Estabas tú sola y esos cortes… - fijó sus acuosos ojos verdes en donde las sábanas escondían las vendas con las heridas al tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor -… la magia con la que han sido hechos...

\- Bueno, la verdad es que he estado en peores condiciones – todas las miradas se clavaron en ella -. Además, puede que todavía esté en shock.

Eso era cierto, normalmente después de un ataque o accidente de ese tipo, ella reaccionaba normal e incluso indiferente… hasta que se quedaba sola o se paraba a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Y era cuando se hinchaba a llorar. Pero el tener a cinco personas alrededor, no ayudaba a una a relajarse lo suficiente.

Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey hizo acto de presencia y los dispersó un poco, con la escusa de que debía revisarla. Avril pidió a Lily que fuera a buscarle algún libro para entretenerla mientras pasaba los dos días más en la enfermería que Poppy le obligaba. Su pelirroja amiga le sugirió que sería mejor si aprovechaba para estudiar un poco de Astronomía que tan mal se le daba, pero Avril se emperró en que quería otro tipo de lecturas y su amiga terminó por complacerla.

...

..

.

Cuando llegó la mañana del día siguiente, Lily pasó temprano a verla, antes de las clases y el desayuno, para dejarle el libro solicitado más el de Astronomía. "Solo por si acaso". Esa chica nunca cambiaría. Vino acompañada de Marlene y Mary. La primera se puso a parlotear acerca de lo preocupadas que se habían quedado y que ni siquiera fue capaz de darle un beso decente a Andrew Gage cuando se lo pidió por culpa de ella.

\- ¿Qué tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra?

\- Sí, sí. Tu hazte la loca – respondió Marlene señalándola con un dedo -. Pero cualquier día de estos nos matas de un susto.

\- ¡Pero si no ha sido culpa mía! – exclamó tratando de defenderse.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo el mundo está en contra tuya! – espetó sarcástica.

Todas allí sabían que todo aquello era una broma. Marlene solo lo hacía para aligerar el ambiente y como una forma de desahogo por el susto.

Después de que se marcharan, los cuatro alumnos más problemáticos del mundo hicieron su aparición, con la clara intención de quedarse absolutamente toda la mañana, faltando a clases. Incluso Remus se encogió de hombros cuando le preguntó si le daba igual faltar. Pero sus planes fallaron estrepitosamente cuando Albus Dumbledore acudió a verla a la enfermería, justo en el mismo momento en que Poppy Pomfrey se resignaba a tener que aguantarlos allí. Se fueron con las cabezas bajas, a dar la clase de Pociones.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó el profesor con una sonrisilla al tiempo que se sentaba en un banquillo a su lado.

\- Mucho mejor – contestó de igual forma -. Si por mí fuera, ya habría salido de aquí.

El director asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que aquello eran los deseos de la enfermera. Se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica dos caramelos de limón y le ofreció uno a Avril.

\- Me alegra verla tan recuperada – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se comía su caramelo y cambió radicalmente de tema -. La semana que viene no será posible reunirnos ya que estará en medio de las vacaciones, como ya comentamos en la sesión anterior – Avril asintió, recordándolo perfectamente -. Pero no acordamos la fecha de la siguiente, así que he querido aprovechar este momento para informarla.

Albus corrió las cortinas que la rodeaban con un movimiento de varita y silenció la zona. Después volvió su atención a ella y acordaron quedar nada más volver de las vacaciones.

\- ¡Ah y otra cosa! – añadió el director -. Bathilda me ha comentado que estas navidades le ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto. Parece ser que deberá viajar al sur de Inglaterra para informarse de ciertos datos para su libro. Supongo que también se lo avisará en la próxima carta.

\- Oh – Avril frunció el ceño un poco, pensando en lo que debería hacer a partir de entonces -. Supongo que me quedaré en el castillo entonces. Aprovecharé que no habrá mucha gente para ir en busca la diadema.

Dumbledore asintió de acuerdo con su plan. Realmente iban muy atrasados respecto a los horrocruxes y Albus había logrado conseguir todos los datos que necesitaba acerca del anillo y su localización. Pero no quería ir a por él, sabiendo que el castillo tenía uno entre sus paredes en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Dolohov? – preguntó finalmente, presa de la curiosidad. Dumbledore le sonrió amigablemente, pero su respuesta no le agradó del todo.

\- Me temo que no ha habido expulsión, si es a lo que se refiere. Tendrá un gran castigo y se le abrirá un expediente disciplinario, pero nada más. Su padre ha intercedido por él… - tuvo un momento de duda que Avril no pasó por alto -. Doy gracias de que el señor Filch la encontrara a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado en realidad? – preguntó preocupada de repente.

\- El señor Avery ha acudido en su defensa también – explicó.

\- ¿Avery? – le extrañó - ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?

\- No me refiero a su compañero, sino a su padre – Avril palideció notablemente, entendiendo a lo que se refería -. Y tiene muy buenos contactos en el ministerio…

\- Y con Voldemort – finalizó ella. El director asintió.

\- Parece que usted no teme pronunciarlo como los demás.

\- Solo es un nombre. No es a eso a lo que hay que temer, sino aquel que lo porta.

\- Llevo tiempo tratando de explicárselo a la profesora McGonagall y al resto de la Orden, pero se niegan a escucharme – dijo en tono alegre -. Tal vez debería insistirle usted también.

Avril rió con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Se escandalizaría si así lo hiciera. Entonces… ¿cuánto poder ha adquirido ya?

Llevaba un buen tiempo que no se fiaba de las noticias que aparecían en el periódico. Una mañana casi se atraganta cuando descubre que el anterior columnista principal había sido sustituido por esa maldita de Rita Skeeter. Le dio tanto coraje que dejó de leer el periódico casi por completo.

\- Bueno, tiene bastante poder entre el consejo escolar, al menos cinco de doce miembros – Albus no se molestó en tratar de ocultárselo.

\- ¿Cinco? – exclamó sorprendida -. ¡Eso es casi la mitad!

\- Así es. Varios de ellos trabajan en el Ministerio. Y muchos más me temo, cada día consigue reclutar a más gente, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Pero no se preocupe Grimm, yo también tengo mis contactos y afiliados allí.

Avril se llevó la mano al pelo a la vez que suspiraba. No quería creerlo, pero el tiempo se le acababa y aquello solo era el principio. No pasaría mucho antes de que esos ataques dispersos que son cada vez más continuados, incrementaran hasta un punto peligroso.

\- Hay que darse prisa. Me quedaré en Navidad y encontraré esa maldita diadema de una vez por todas – de repente recordó algo -. ¡Profesor!

\- ¿Sí? – él ni siquiera se había sorprendido, sino que parecía concentrado en sacar otro caramelo de su plastiquito.

\- Los Weasley me han invitado a ir de visita… - parecía preocupada porque se lo negara.

\- ¡Oh sí! Soy conocedor de este hecho. Podemos arreglarlo para que use la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall para trasladarse.

\- ¿De verdad? – sus ojos azules se iluminaron de alegría.

Albus asintió con actitud similar, siempre contagiado por las buenas noticias y alegrías de los demás y se llevó el caramelo a la boca.

\- Soy un buen amigo de Arthur Weasley, aunque eso ya lo sabe. Además, él ya pertenece a la orden al igual que su familia y los Prewett. He visto en sus recuerdos lo importantes que fueron ellos para usted y no veo ningún inconveniente en que los frecuente, pero…

\- Sí. No diré nada, lo prometo – se apresuró a contestar.

Continuaron hablando de numerosas cosas que apenas tenían ya nada que ver con sus planes. Albus Dumbledore era un hombre algo excéntrico pero realmente gracioso. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había llegado casi la hora de comer y fue entonces cuando el anciano director se despidió y le deseó una pronta recuperación.

...

..

.

Horas antes, nada más salir de la enfermería, cuatro magos se fueron camino a la clase de pociones algo molestos porque su plan no les hubiera funcionado. Molestos en realidad no era la palabra. La clase de Pociones tampoco era el destino precisamente. Antes de que Dumbledore los mandara a paseo, Remus tuvo el tino de preguntarle por el destino de Dolohov. No les gustó la respuesta, no les gustó el castigo y no les pareció justo. Por ello, fueron a aplicar su propia justicia.

Sirius apenas podía parar quieto. La sangre le hervía por dentro y solo las imágenes de Avril inconsciente y pálida en la cama era las que se le venían a la mente. Cuando la vio aquella mañana, Dolohov ya había sido atendido y estaba en el despacho del director. Madame Pomfrey no había hecho nada más que curarla en el momento que entraron. Tenía varios moratones en el rostro además de una buena brecha en la frente. El resto del cuerpo, había sido vendado, pero la sangre de los distintos cortes había traspasado las vendas. Al ser heridas producidas por magia oscura, estas no cicatrizaban del todo y la sangre no se coagulaba con facilidad. Poco antes de que despertara, la enfermera había tenido que cambiarle los vendajes de nuevo y darle otra dosis de la poción.

No era justo. No era justo que la única sanción para el imbécil de Dolohov fuera un expediente disciplinario y un castigo. Ellos mismos, sin ir más lejos, tenían una gran colección de esos, pero nunca por haber usado magia negra. Se supone que los enseñaban a defenderse de ella, no a ponerla en práctica. Claro que él sabía quién se la había enseñado. Una nueva oleada de rabia se abrió paso en su interior.

Lo encontraron acompañado por otros dos alumnos de su misma casa, también de séptimo, en un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras y de su Sala Común. Cuando los vio venir, a Sirius Black el primero, inmediatamente seguido por James Potter y Remus Lupin a cada lado y algo más atrasado a Peter Pettegrew, que le costaba seguir el ritmo o no quería seguirlo, simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa sardónica y burlesca, como si los estuviera esperando y supiera que tarde o temprano vendrían por él. Una mueca de ira se implantó en el rostro de Sirius que siguió avanzando sin detenerse.

Nadie lo vio venir, exceptuando a James Potter, que al fin de al cabo era quien mejor lo conocía. A Remus no le sorprendió. Todo el mundo esperaba que sacara su varita e intentara maldecirlo, por ello ni Dolohov ni sus dos compañeros tuvieron idea de cómo enfrentarse al puño que impactó directo en la quijada izquierda del Slytherin, con tal potencia, que lo mandó al suelo. Los otros dos quedaron tan sorprendidos, que ni siquiera actuaron a tiempo para detener al primogénito de los Black.

Este ya se había lanzado encima de Dolohov, colocado a horcajadas encima de él y agarrándole del cuello de la camisa con una mano, golpeó fuerte con la otra, impactando por segunda y tercera vez en el mismo lugar.

James y Remus mandaron a los otros dos Slytherins a volar contra las paredes e inmovilizarlos con un hechizo petrificador antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Haz guardia en el pasillo! – ordenó James a Peter.

En el tiempo que Sirius agitaba la mano con la que lo había golpeado por el dolor, Dolohov aprovechó para sacárselo de encima de un empujón. Se arrastró un poco por el suelo, con una mano sujetándose la mandíbula, para intentar alejarse, pero no llegó muy lejos.

\- Levicorpus – murmuró Remus y el Slytherin se elevó bocabajo de inmediato, colgado del aire por un tobillo. Escupió un poco de sangre antes de hablar.

\- ¡Asquerosos traidores a la sangre! – gritó a todo pulmón Dolohov -. ¡Bajadme ahora mismo!

\- ¿O qué? – preguntó James en un tono entre la mofa y el odio.

\- ¡No vais a saliros con la vuestra! ¡Rosier! ¡Lestrange! – gruñó de rabia al ver que ambos estaban petrificados en el suelo - ¡Estúpidos Gryffindors, no sabéis con quien os estáis metiendo!

\- Eres tú quien no tiene la menor idea Dolohov – habló James -. No vuelvas a tocarla, ¿me entiendes?

\- ¿Te refieres a esa pusilánime que no fue capaz de aguantar una simple maldición decente? – dejó escapar una risa burlona -. La próxima vez me encargaré de que toda su linda cara quede irreconocible.

Con fuerza, Remus lo sujetó del pelo para girarlo hacia él y colocarle la varita en el cuello, clavándosela. Inspiró con fuerza, controlando las ganas de matarlo allí mismo. Con la luna llena a un día estaba más irascible que nunca. Sentía al lobo clamando por sangre y ese maldito Slytherin no ayudaba en lo absoluto a calmarse.

\- A esta distancia, cualquier e inofensivo hechizo de desarme podría matarte – su voz salió ronca y amenazante. Apenas se reconocía a él mismo.

\- Hazlo – la sangre continuaba saliendo de su boca y nariz bajándole hasta los ojos y el pelo, goteando de allí al suelo, pero apenas parecía importarle -. Hazlo, porque sino la próxima vez que pille a esa zorra seré yo quien la mate.

Remus gruño, pero este sonido ni siquiera salió humano, sino que sus cuerdas vocales vibraron como si de un animal fueran. Estaba a punto de atravesarle la garganta con la varita en el cuello en vez de hechizarlo cuando la voz de Sirius lo detuvo.

\- Bájalo – ladró en voz baja. Remus no se movió siquiera -. Bájalo Remus.

\- ¿Por qué? – no lo miraba a él, sino que tenía sus ojos verdes tirando al ámbar fijos en los negros de Dolohov, que lo miraban con cierto temor.

\- Hazlo.

Sirius recogió la varita de Dolohov del suelo, la cual se había caído cuando lo golpeó la primera vez y se la entregó a James para que la mantuviera con él. Con reticencia Remus se alejó dos pasos y con un movimiento de su varita dejó caer a Dolohov al suelo, que dejó escapar un grito de dolor por el golpe.

\- Levántate – ordenó Sirius.

\- Tú no me das órdenes.

\- No estás en condiciones de negarte – recordó James, que al ver que no se movía lo sujetó del brazo con cierto asco y de un tirón lo incorporó.

\- Voy a darte la paliza de tu vida – aseguró Sirius.

\- ¿Un chiquillo de quinto?

\- No sabes cuándo callar, ¿verdad?

Y tras esas palabras, Sirius se lanzó a golpearlo de nuevo. Logró alcanzarlo en el estómago cuando Dolohov intentó defenderse por arriba, pero mientras estuvo encogido, tiró a Sirius de una patada. Se lanzó sobre él y le atinó dos golpes en la cara, cuando el menor golpeó de vuelta, castigando otra vez la mandíbula del Slytherin y cambió las tornas. Golpeó varias veces más, hasta que sintió los puños tan castigados que no pudo seguir.

Se levantó de encima de él, mirándose las manos llenas de sangre tanto suyas como las del engendro que había en el suelo. Era increíble lo que un buen par de puñetazos lo relajaban. Aquella forma muggle de pelearse simplemente era una maravilla que le gustaba poner en práctica a la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Y como el resto de magos no acostumbraban a usar los puños para pelear, simplemente él salía beneficiado.

\- Este es el último aviso Dolohov – le dijo Sirius -. No la toques, no la mires. Si me entero de que tan siquiera te has acercado a ella, te mato, ¿has oído?

Dolohov no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando desde el suelo y con la respiración agitada y la cara tan llena de sangre que era imposible evaluar los daños producidos en esta. James le dejó caer la varita cerca para después acercarse a coger a Remus por la nuca, que miraba a Dolohov como si fuera a lanzarse a su yugular y morderlo, y tirar de él hacia donde Peter se encontraba, varios metros lejos de ellos, vigilando que nadie fuera por el pasillo.

Sirius se acercó a los otros dos Slytherin que se encontraban petrificados en el suelo y viéndolos desde arriba, les sonrió indulgente.

\- ¡Evan! ¡Rabastan! – exclamó con cierta burla – Lamento todo este teatro y me temo que tendréis que esperar a que Dolohov se reponga un poco. Sé que somos familia y todo eso, pero no me interesaba que interfirierais. Por supuesto, el aviso va para vosotros también, ¡pero eh¡ - Sirius alzó las palmas de las manos, en modo conciliador -, desde el cariño. Bueno, dale saludos al tío Rosier, Evan; no le veo desde… - Sirius pareció meditarlo unos instantes - ¿la fiesta de compromiso de Cissy? – se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara -. Y Rabastan, recuerda decirle a tu hermano que mi prima Bella ya sabe lo que hace en el bar el Dragón Verde. Dile que tenga cuidado y que me debe una por avisarle. En fin, - echó una mirada atrás, viendo como Dolohov se movía para alcanzar la varita a su lado -, tengo que irme. ¡Ah sí! Casi lo olvido. Contadle a quien queráis lo que ha pasado hoy, será un honor que todo Hogwarts sepa que habéis sido humillados por unos "chiquillos de quinto" – Sirius hizo las comillas con los dedos para remarcar las palabras que Dolohov había dicho antes -. ¡Me alegra veros!

Al darse media vuelta para marcharse, aprovechó para darle una patada a la mano de Dolohov y lanzarle la varita lejos. Después se metió las manos en los bolsillos, con su buen humor ya recuperado y caminó hasta donde estaban los otros tres esperándolo.

...

..

.

Lily llegó después de la hora de la comida, seguida de cerca por James Potter que se cambiaba de sitio continuamente, se adelantaba para abrirle las puertas, caminaba a su derecha y después a su izquierda tratando de llamar su atención, luego volvía a la derecha y después se colocaba delante con los brazos abiertos, esperando recibirla entre ellos. Entonces Lily lo esquivaba con un comentario mordaz y vuelta a empezar toda la historia. Varios metros atrás, tres chicos veían la escena con diversión.

\- Evans, sal conmigo – pedía James.

\- No.

\- Venga, te daré una vuelta en escoba – insistía.

\- No.

\- No sé por qué te resistes tanto, si estás deseándolo. Sal conmigo.

\- No.

\- Lily te daré lo que tú quieras, lo que necesites – prometió James.

\- A veces necesito lo que solo tú me puedes dar – a James se le iluminó el rostro de repente -. Tu ausencia.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- No.

Con un suspiro cansado, Lily se dejó caer con pesadez en el banquillo al lado de su amiga, suplicando internamente que alguien la liberara de aquella tortura. A su lado en la mesilla, colocó los apuntes que había tomado de aquel día e inmediatamente le entregó una carta que había llegado para ella en el desayuno.

\- Es de tu madrina, ha llegado hoy y pensé que querrías leerla.

\- Gracias, pero ya sé lo que dice.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó James curioso, colocándose detrás de Lily y acercándose un poco a su pelo para olerlo. Suerte que Lily no lo notó.

\- Que se va en vacaciones por el trabajo. Así que a mí me toca pasar aquí las navidades.

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió Lily algo disgustada - ¡No, ni hablar! ¡No vas a pasar aquí sola las Navidades! ¡Me niego! ¡Te vienes conmigo!

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? – hizo un puchero muy mono con los labios.

\- Porque no va a pasarme nada por quedarme aquí unas Navidades.

\- ¡Pero vas a estar sola! – entonces comenzó a mover la cabeza con energía, negándose a ello -. Ahora mismo voy a escribir a mis padres para decirles que tú también vienes.

Antes de que nadie la pudiera detener, Lily se levantó y salió corriendo de la enfermería, camino a su cuarto para hacer lo que acababa de decir. Se cruzó con los tres merodeadores que quedaban sin apenas dirigirles una mirada.

\- ¿A dónde va?

\- A escribirme una carta de amor, Lunático.

\- Sencillo y personal. Típico de Evans – dijo Sirius.

\- Lily no es precisamente… ¡Por Merlín Sirius! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?

Sirius tenía el labio partido y un buen moretón en el pómulo. Él se limitó a sonreírle, feliz de que ella lo notara.

\- No es nada, estoy bien – se encogió de hombros como si nada.

\- Acércate – ordenó.

\- Ya te he dicho que…

Avril apartó las sábanas que la tapaban y se levantó de la cama de un movimiento. Tenía el pijama puesto, uno gris con las letras " _See you in your dreams_ " en grande en la parte de arriba y de cuadros la de abajo. Iba descalza, pues los calcetines los había perdido durante la noche, pero ignoró el frío de la piedra que pisaba. Alzó la mano para tocarle la cara, justo donde tenía el corte, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, pensando en que podía dolerle.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó preocupada.

\- No.

\- Mentira.

Sirius suspiró con una media sonrisa, ya que le molestaba si la hacía por completo. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de ella y le removió todo el pelo, que se lo había cepillado antes de que llegaran porque sabía que tendría visita.

\- Vuelve a la cama – dijo Sirius cuando ella retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que continuara.

\- Cuando me digas lo que ha pasado.

\- Avril vuelve a la cama – pidió esta vez James -. Vas a resfriarte otra vez.

\- Cuand… ¡Ah!

De repente Remus se había acercado a ella, pasando sus brazos por su espalda y detrás de las rodillas, para después alzarla en brazos como si no pesara nada bajo la estupefacta mirada de todos. Sin pararse a quejas o reproches, la acercó a la cama y la subió de nuevo, dejándola con suavidad y tapándola hasta el cuello. Avril lo miraba sorprendida, muda y por supuesto, sin habérselo esperado.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Anonadada. Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer algo así.

Y tras un pausado silencio, sin poder aguantarlo más, todos echaron a reír con fuerza. Así olvidaron y dejaron pasar todo.

Porque Remus había sentido verdadero odio y rabia hacia Dolohov, porque ni él mismo se había reconocido entonces, ni tampoco cuando sintió los celos recorrerle por todo el cuerpo al ver a Avril tan cerca de Sirius. Simplemente se había movido por instinto, queriendo verla lejos de él.

Porque Sirius olvidó cualquier dolor físico que sintiera y dejó pasar el cómo su corazón había comenzado a latir nervioso, al verla tan cerca, al sentir el calor de sus dedos por la cercanía, pero no lo olvidó.

Porque James quiso olvidar todas las negativas de Lily y simplemente se preparó para el siguiente asalto.

Porque tenía miedo, Peter dejó pasar las miradas de odio y deseos de venganza de los Slytherin a los que se habían enfrentado antes. Porque tenía miedo de ellos, sí, pero más de sus propios amigos.

Y porque Avril ya apenas se reconocía a ella misma.

...

..

.

* * *

Bien, aquí tenemos el siguiente episodio. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

En fin, hagamos un pequeño recuento: Personas que acertaron quien era la persona que abrió la puerta de la clase... 0

Nadie imaginó que fuera Filch.

Es divertido que de vez en cuando la historia no sea tan predecible, pero me han encantado todas vuestras conjeturas, no sabéis cuanto disfruto leyendo vuestros comentarios.

¿Qué os ha parecido la paliza que le ha dado Sirius a Dolohov? ¿Ha aplacado las ansias de venganza?

Por cierto, como dato curioso, Evan Rosier y Rabastan Lestrange, son familia de Sirius, tal y como él dice.

Evan Rosier es el posible hermano (la wiki de Harry Potter no lo confirma a ciencia cierta) de Druella Rosier. Esta mujer, se casó con Cygnus Black III, ambos son los padres de Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa. Si os fijáis, la diferencia de edad entre Evan y Druella, es una barbaridad (como cálculo mental rápido algo así como cerca de treinta y pico años de diferencia). Ya que en el mundo mágico se menciona que los magos viven muchos años, yo me he imaginado que simplemente los padres de Druella y Evan lo tuvieron a él años más tarde o que simplemente el padre se volvió a casar y tubo a Evan con otra mujer. Aquí cada cual que imagine ya lo que quiera.

En cuanto a Rabastan, es el hermano de Rodolphus Lestrange, el que está casado con Bellatrix.

Ni uno ni otro comparten sangre con Sirius, pero por uniones matrimoniales, ambos acaban siendo algo así como "primos".

Cuando tuve que pensar en quién poner para que acompañara a Dolohov por los pasillos, hice un poco de investigación y descubrí esto. La verdad es que la familia Black es enorme hasta límites que nunca llegué a imaginar.

Fue divertido investigarlo y espero que os haya este pequeño dato.

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio el miércoles.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	30. Chapter 30

**Gato congelado por correo**.

Aquella mañana, Avril se despertó por las risas mal aguantadas de James y Sirius. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente, con que en la cama de al lado ya estaba Remus, con su típico aspecto enfermizo y cansado más marcado, rodeado de los otros tres magos.

\- Buenos días, Avril – saludó James de primeras.

\- Bue… - bostezo -…nos días.

Los tres chicos se pusieron de repente en medio de las dos camas, impidiendo que viera bien a Remus. Paseó su vista por los tres, que parecían algo nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió sospechosa.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada James? Estáis raros – Avril movió la cabeza un poco, buscando mantener contacto visual con Remus, quien los veía con una sonrisa divertida -. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Todavía no se lo has dicho?

Remus negó con la cabeza, y miró como sus amigos lo miraban confundido, sin entender de lo que hablaban.

\- Avril ya lo sabe – dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Qué sabe? – volvió a hablar James.

\- Lo que soy.

Todos lo miraban preocupados, ligeramente confundidos por lo que ocurría. Avril decidió que ese era el mejor momento para ir al baño. Se levantó de la cama descalza todavía, con todo el disimulo del mundo para dejarles solos y que pudieran hablar.

Mientras se alejaba los escuchó discutir en voz baja así que se entretuvo hablando con la enfermera, intentando convencerla para que le diera el alta, pues ella se encontraba perfectamente. Se negó con fuerza, pidiendo que pasara tan solo una noche más.

\- Quiero asegurarme de que estás recuperada del todo. Ese animal de Dolohov… - se obligó a interrumpirse antes de decir una barbaridad -… en fin, ya viste como llegó anoche. Está claro que no es una buena persona.

Avril volvió resignada a la cama, con su bandeja del desayuno. Los cuatro chicos se callaron nada más verla llegar y ninguno abrió la boca hasta que empezó a comer.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – acusó Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? – ella siguió comiendo sin mirarles.

\- Ya te dije que era el secreto de Remus, no mío.

\- Aplico la misma escusa. Era justo que Remus supiera que yo lo sabía antes que ninguno.

\- Prácticamente lo has sabido desde siempre – afirmó James, asombrado. Ella se limitó a asentir.

Todos permanecieron callados, hasta que Avril terminó de comer y esta vez fue ella quien empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué te peleaste con Dolohov?

\- Es evidente que por lo que te hizo – contestó de mal humor.

\- No debiste haberlo hecho, ninguno debió hacer nada.

\- No es asunto tuyo.

\- Sí que lo es. Anoche estuvo aquí para que Madame Pomfrey lo cur…

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – gruño de repente Remus, que había estado calmado hasta entonces.

Sirius avanzó varios pasos hasta ella, para asegurarse de que no tenía nuevas heridas.

\- No. Ni siquiera me miró – los cuatro chicos soltaron un suspiro aliviado al mismo tiempo -. ¿Pero cómo se os ocurre?

\- ¡Bueno, ya está hecho! ¿Qué más da?

\- ¡Claro que da Sirius! Ahora la van a tomar con vosotros y…

\- Ya la han tomado con nosotros – dijo James con voz aburrida -. La tomaron con nosotros desde el primer día de curso. Lo que hemos hecho no va a cambiar nada.

\- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

\- Olvídalo, ¿vale? Más bien, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo te has enterado?

Soltó un bufido exasperado. Aquellos chicos eran incorregibles, no había forma de hacerlos entrar en razón. Simplemente se dio por vencida, sin ganas de discutir. Pero si ellos no iban a colaborar, ella tampoco.

\- No me da la gana – contestó de morros al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Espera, ¿qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Sirius.

\- Sí que puedo. Ahora no voy a contestar nada.

\- Eres una caprichosa.

\- Arrogante.

\- Gracias.

\- No es un cumplido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos se giraron a la vez para encontrarse con Lily, que acababa de llegar. Se había pasado para ver a Avril antes de que empezaran las clases y los había encontrado discutiendo. Paseó la vista por todos los allí presentes, Sirius, James y Peter entre las dos camas que ocupaban Avril y Remus respectivamente.

\- ¡Evans! – exclamó James al verla.

\- Potter – contestó con aburrimiento -. Espera, no me lo digáis – alzó una mano, como si los estuviera deteniendo -. Vais a faltar de nuevo.

\- Remus está enfermo – dijo Peter como si eso lo explicara todo.

Se fijó bien en el nombrado, frunciendo el ceño al ver su estado y después pasó de sus ojos verdes a los azules de Avril. La bruja le guiñó un ojo y después negó suavemente con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no insistiera. Entendiéndolo perfectamente, Lily asintió, dejándolo pasar.

\- Lily yo… - empezó Remus, para decirle acerca de que no podría hacer guardia con ella.

\- Tranquilo – lo cortó con una sonrisa -. Lo entiendo, tú solo recupérate pronto.

\- Lily, ¿por qué no le llevas mi trabajo a McGonagall?

\- ¿Ya lo has acabado? – preguntó gratamente sorprendida.

\- Sí, lo tengo aquí – Avril se inclinó a la mesita y abrió el único cajón que tenía, sacando un pergamino de él -. Toma.

\- Yo se lo doy. Por cierto, ya he avisado a mis padres de que te vienes en Navidades.

\- Lily, te lo dije ayer y te lo digo hoy. No puedo ir.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Sirius perdido.

\- Voy a pasar las Navidades en el castillo y Lily no me deja.

\- ¿Por qué vas a pasarlas aquí? ¿Y por qué me acabo de enterar?

\- ¡No, si encima te voy a tener que decir hasta cuando respiro! – al final terminó por contarle lo que su madrina le había dicho y que pasaría las vacaciones en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Vente con nosotros! – propuso James.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – gritaron las dos únicas brujas de allí.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Evans, tú también puedes venir.

\- ¡No, no y no! A ver, se va a venir conmigo. Y no hay vuelta de hoja.

\- ¡No me voy a ir con nadie! – chilló Avril -. Me voy a quedar aquí, a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. Estaré con Dumbledore, con McGonagall e iré a visitar a unos amigos. Así que NO las voy a pasar sola – esto último iba dirigido a Lily.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mudos y sin saber qué contestar. Finalmente, Sirius y James se miraron un instante y con sendas sonrisas traviesas dijeron a la vez:

\- Entonces nosotros también nos quedamos.

Avril se llevó las manos a la cara, exasperada. Si ellos se quedaban en Hogwarts, entonces sí que no habría forma de poder llegarse a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- No podéis, no firmasteis para quedaros aquí.

\- Ya lo arreglaremos con Minnie – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros -. Escribiré a mis padres para decirles que no vamos al final.

\- James, dan las vacaciones en tres días. Sed razonables.

Pero ninguno de ellos la escuchó. Finalmente, Lily se marchó de la enfermería a clase, corriendo a toda prisa pues empezaba en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando ella salió de la enfermería, Avril se giró con expresión seria a los demás. Se incorporó y sacó las piernas de la cama, quedándose sentada en ella, mirando a los cuatro problemáticos que allí había.

\- Bien, esto es grave. Lily sospecha de ti Remus.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Evans no es tonta.

\- Claro que no lo es – dijo ya exhausta de intentar explicar las cosas por las buenas -. Lo que trato de decir, es que sabe que desapareces de la enfermería por la noche y que vosotros lo acompañáis – en voz baja, añadió -. Como no tengáis más cuidado, acabará descubriendo que sois animagos.

Y el caos estalló entre los cuatro. Rápidamente James echó las cortinas, creando un pequeño cuarto donde quedaban ellos cinco dentro. Lanzó un hechizo silenciador al tiempo que los demás la miraban con sospecha.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? – preguntó Sirius.

" _Eso Avril, ¿cómo te has enterado? Venga genio, explícales por qué sabes que ellos son animagos_ ". No era más tonta porque no se entrenaba. Tenía las pruebas de que Remus era licántropo, por todo lo que ser uno conlleva, pero no es posible saber que alguien es animago a menos que esté registrado en el libro del Ministerio o que esa misma persona te lo diga. No hay síntomas para ello, así que, ¿cómo lo explicaba?

\- Por Peter – bendito fuera ese chaval y sus continuos errores -. Va a las cocinas algunas tardes – todos giraron la cabeza hacia él, que empalideció considerablemente -, transformado en rata para que nadie lo descubra. Después se va a un pasillo apartado a volver a transformarse.

La verdad era que no lo había visto, sino que recordaba que el Sirius de su tiempo se lo había contado. Cuando lo descubrieron lo regañaron bastante, ya que los ponía en peligro a todos si alguien lo pillaba. Al fin y al cabo, eran animagos no registrados y por ello podía caerles una buena en Azkaban. Usó aquello en su favor, para explicarlo todo y así detener ya de paso las escapadas de Peter. Lo sentía por él en cierta forma.

\- Simplemente supuse que si él podía, vosotros dos también.

Se miraron serios los unos a los otros. Peter tenía su rostro tan pálido que superaba al de Remus por descontado. Finalmente, Sirius se acercó a ella un poco más, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca y mantenía la otra mano en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que ser así?

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Tan estúpidamente inteligente. Nos dejas por tontos.

\- Bueno, vosotros sois un poco dejados – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No es verdad. Pero… ¿cómo descubriste que yo era un perro? – preguntó algo mosca -. Vale lo de Peter, porque lo viste. Pero ¿y yo?

No había dicho en ningún momento que lo fuera visto, pero no iba a sacarlo de su error. Se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que estaba haciendo lo que le pidió que no hiciera. Mentirle. Y no le estaba gustando nada, aunque supiera que era por su bien.

\- No lo sabía – volvió a mentir, poniendo cara entre sorprendida e inocente. Se estaba volviendo demasiado buena en aquello.

\- Ayer sin ir más lejos lo llamaste chucho – recordó James, no estando seguro de si creerla o no.

\- Fue casualidad. Me recuerda a un perro de vez en cuando, por su comportamiento – miró a Sirius, con una sonrisa bromista en la cara.

De repente Sirius amplió su propia sonrisa, provocativa, traviesa, perruna y absolutamente sexy. No le extrañaba que fuera un imán con las mujeres. Cualquiera se resistía a él.

\- Es decir, que ya hemos hablado de más – dijo Remus desde su cama.

Sirius dio una palmada fuerte y después se frotó las manos, con cara de tener una idea. La peor idea del mundo, pero que por supuesto pensaba llevar a cabo.

\- Bueno, ¿y no quieres verlo? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Ver el qué?

\- A Canuto.

\- Es una pésima idea – se apresuró a decir Remus.

Sirius no esperó más y simplemente cambió a su forma animaga. Un gran perro negro, apareció en el lugar que antes ocupaba Sirius Black. Sus ojos grises lo delataban y una enorme lengua rosada escapaba de su boca. Soltó un ladrido que hizo que todos se encogieran preocupados porque lo escuchasen, antes de recordar que James había silenciado la zona.

Canuto giró sobre sí mismo con nerviosismo y de un salto subió a la cama de Avril, lanzándose sobre ella y dejándola tumbada. Comenzó a lamerle la cara y las manos que ella interponía entre medias, moviendo la cola con rapidez y no parando quieto ni un instante. Avril reía con cada lametazo, francamente divertida con aquello, asombrada al mismo tiempo, por la suavidad del pelo perruno.

Los chicos veían la escena sin contener la risa. La pobre Avril, suplicaba que parara y trataba de que esa lengua se detuviera de una vez por todas sin ningún éxito. Ninguno hizo el menor esfuerzo por ayudarla.

Canuto tuvo la decencia de darle un respiro, así que se tumbó sobre ella, dejando que recuperara el ritmo normal de respiración, antes de volver al ataque.

\- Vale, tú ganas – puso su mano en la cabeza del perro, acariciando detrás de la oreja -. Ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad desde el principio.

Soltó un potente ladrido en respuesta y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, con su lengua fuera y jadeante. Avril no pudo resistirlo y le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, apretando y pellizcando la piel.

\- Oh, eres un perrito preshiosho – por un momento había olvidado de que aquel era Sirius -. ¿Verdad que sí? – respondió con otro potente ladrido afirmativo -. ¡Claro que sí!

\- Avril, que es Sirius a quien estás hablando – recordó James escondiendo la sonrisa tras el puño.

\- Oh – y de repente, ya no era Canuto a quien tenía encima, sino a Sirius, con todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella y apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en los codos. La miraba con una media sonrisa descarada.

\- ¿Sigo siendo "preshiosho"?

\- Eres un maldito aprovechado – contestó con un mohín -. Me gusta más tu otra forma.

\- A mí también si de esa forma logro que me acaricies como antes. No me importaría quedarme todo el tiempo en ella si no fuera…

\- Por las pulgas – completó en su lugar.

\- Exacto – la miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose por un momento si no leería mentes.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de coquetear? Me estoy poniendo enfermo – interrumpió James.

De un salto, Sirius se bajó de la cama y le dio un pequeño puñetazo juguetón.

\- Y sin embargo yo tengo que aguantar todos tus desvaríos por Evans.

\- No te quejes. Y ayúdame a mover la cama.

Entonces James le dio una palmada a Peter para que se moviera y quitara la mesita de noche que había en medio de las camas de Remus y Avril, mientras que los otros dos se iban a la de la chica y comenzaron a empujarla, con ella encima, hasta dejarla pegada por completo a la del licántropo.

\- ¡Oh, qué divertido! ¡Hacedlo otra vez! – pidió dando palmadas.

\- Más tarde princesa – contestó James -. Ahora hacedme un hueco en medio.

Y de un salto, se colocó entre ambos convalecientes, juntándose más a Remus, para no estar incómodo por la raja de separación de las dos camas. El pobre muchacho, le hizo hueco con un bufido algo molesto. Sirius se subió al lado de Avril, dejándola entre él y James. Al final, los cuatro estaban tumbados sobre las dos camas, y con Peter resignado a tener que permanecer sentado en una silla al lado.

\- Ya hablaremos contigo más tarde – dijo James cuando el chico les comentó que no había sitio para él.

\- Sí. Transformarte en el día ha sido una irresponsabilidad.

\- Que lo digas tú precisamente ahora tiene delito, Canuto – opinó Remus.

\- Es verdad. Repite la frase entonces, Lunático.

Este se llevó la mano a la cara, ocultando que en realidad le había causado gracia y no la exasperación que trataba de representar.

Avril se puso de lado, y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de James, que estaba algo más incorporado que el resto mientras sacaba la snitch del bolsillo y se ponía a juguetear con ella.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - le preguntó en un momento dado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué animal eres?

\- Ah, pues…

\- ¡Espera! – interrumpió Sirius de repente, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran -. No se lo digas.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Avril, doblando el cuello para intentar verlo.

\- Porque tengo la sensación de que puedes leer mentes – todos enmudecieron en cuanto lo dijo a la espera de que lo confirmara.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? – preguntó Remus en su lugar.

\- Es demasiada casualidad que siempre acierte con todo. Siempre sabe qué pensamos y qué decir para hacernos sentir mejor.

\- Tengo el "ojo interior" muy desarrollado – dijo como respuesta.

\- Dime que no es lo que creo que es – suplicó el licántropo.

Tres manos se alzaron en contra del chico, que se defendió entre risas como buenamente pudo. Después James se prestó a aclararlo todo.

\- Se refiere a la clase de adivinación. La profesora Willow siempre nos está diciendo que abramos nuestro "ojo interior" para poder adivinar con la bola de cristal.

\- Eso lo explica.

\- Tienes la mente más corrompida de lo que imaginé alguna vez, Remus – dijo Avril -. Entonces, ¿me vas a decir qué eres?

James miró a Sirius por encima de la cabeza de Avril, y al ver que le daba permiso con un asentimiento, pasó a contárselo.

\- Un ciervo.

\- ¿Con cuernos y todo? – James rió ante la pregunta.

\- Con cuernos y todo.

\- Mola.

James puso su sonrisa de Merodeador, pero no llegó a abrir la boca, cuando las cortinas que los separaban del resto de la enfermería se abrieron con energía. Madame Pomfrey apareció con una bandeja en la que había un botellín y un vaso. Al verlos en aquella guisa, soltó un grito ahogado, al tiempo que casi se le cae la bandeja, como si los hubiera pillado en una orgía.

Intentó que devolvieran las camas a su sitio e insistió en que eran camas individuales, por lo que los dos intrusos debían bajarse. Por supuesto, hicieron oídos sordos y todo acabó cuando le dio la poción a Avril.

\- Notarás que te da sueño. Esta es la última dosis, mañana ya podrás volver a clase como siempre.

\- Vale gracias.

Poppy Pomfrey se marchó, no sin antes mandarles una mirada de advertencia a los chicos. Luego volvió a correr las cortinas y James realizó de nuevo el hechizo silenciador.

\- ¿Tienes sueño ya? – preguntó Sirius, en plan meloso.

\- Oye Remus, ¿me dejas los apuntes de Astronomía? – lo ignoró.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y los deberes sobre los eclipses lunares? – probó de nuevo.

\- Está bien – concedió después de reírse -. Pensé que se te daban bien todas las materias.

\- No puedo con astronomía. Me gusta mirar las estrellas, pero no las diferencio unas de otras. Y son demasiados nombres.

\- Hablando de eclipses lunares. ¿De verdad esta luna cambiará en el eclipse también? – y sacó el collar que le regaló de debajo de la camiseta del pijama.

\- Se supone que sí. Ya me contarás.

\- Que chulada.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué no me regalas algo así de molón?

\- En tu último cumpleaños te regalé unos guantes de motero – recordó a Sirius.

\- Ah sí, son una pasada – se apoyó en un codo para verla -. Ahora solo me falta la moto.

\- Bueno, seguro que la consigues – sonrió de manera enigmática.

\- ¿Lo veis? ¡No son solo cosas mías! – exclamó - ¡Ya lo está haciendo de nuevo! A ver confiesa, ¿cómo funciona tu ojo interior?

\- Eso suena fatal lo mires como lo mires – opinó Remus.

Estuvieron un buen rato más, riendo con las ocurrencias de todos, hasta que finalmente, Avril se quedó dormida entre Sirius y James. Cuando despertó, había pasado casi todo el día y quedaban allí sólo tres cuartas partes de los Merodeadores. Todo estaba oscuro y las nubes tapaban la puesta de sol.

\- Ya se han llevado a Lunático a la Casa de los Gritos – le dijo Sirius -. Nosotros hemos esperado a que despertaras para despedirnos.

\- Os veo mañana.

\- Tú ponte buena – y entonces Sirius se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de allí seguido por los demás. James le dio otro, según él porque se sentía celoso.

...

..

.

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres venirte? – volvió a preguntar Lily.

Estaban en la puerta del castillo, donde todos los alumnos se dirigían a los carros para llegar hasta el tren y que los llevara a casa. Las cuatro chicas de quinto estaban allí reunidas, despidiéndose de Avril.

\- No, voy a estar bien Lily – respondió Avril con una dulce sonrisa, feliz de que se preocupara tanto por ella.

\- Sí, déjala en paz de una vez – intervino Marlene -. No dejes que te influya, tu haz lo que quieras.

\- Pero va a sentirse muy sola – repuso Mary, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Lily.

\- Eso es verdad. Al final ni los robabragas se quedan.

\- Y doy gracias por ello – dijo por lo bajini -. Me cuesta creer que aun sigas sin hablarles por eso.

\- Y a mí me cuesta creer que tu les hables todavía – Marlene parecía escandalizada -. Hazte un favor y ten algo de amor propio.

Lo primero que había hecho Avril al salir de la enfermería, fue pedirle a McGonagall que no les dejara quedarse a James y Sirius. Esta había aceptado encantada y le aseguró que incluso sin que se lo hubiera pedido, ella no les habría dejado. Necesitaba las vacaciones y si ellos estuvieran presentes, no las tendría hasta el verano.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Querida Avril:_

 _He hablado con Dumbledore y hemos acordado la hora de tu llegada el día de Navidad. También le he pedido que te de permiso para pasar aquí la noche, si a ti te parece bien, por supuesto._

 _Bill está deseando volver a verte. Cada vez que ve llegar el correo, me pregunta si eres tu quien escribe. Te ha cogido mucho cariño. Me pide que te diga, que quiere volver a jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro y que Charlie desea que conviertas su elefante en dragón._

 _Yo me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por preguntar siempre. Este embarazo no está siendo muy diferente al de Bill o Charlie. La verdad es que no me dan problemas y me encuentro mejor que nunca. He vomitado alguna que otra mañana, pero es algo normal y no me ocurre siempre._

 _No le digas a Arthur que te lo he contado, pero la verdad es que está deseando que veas una revista que consiguió el otro día del mundo muggle por un trabajo del Ministerio. Dice que tú sabrás entender lo que en ella viene, sin embargo yo solo veo coches y mastodontes de metal._

 _Mis hermanos también vendrán a pasar las Navidades. Siempre son estupendas cuando nos reunimos toda la familia y estamos deseando que te unas a nosotros._

 _Molly Weasley_

En cuanto terminó de leer la carta, Avril acabó con su chocolate del desayuno y se levantó corriendo de la mesa que todos los que quedaban en el colegio compartían. Fue corriendo a su cuarto, que lo tenía para ella sola, a reordenar todos los regalos y asegurarse de que no le faltaba ninguno. Al entrar dio un portazo que hizo que Mister Chew la mirara con odio desde su cama, donde dormía enroscado.

Bathilda se lo había mandado para que cuidara de él mientras ella estaba de viaje y volvería con ella cuando estuviera de nuevo en casa. Le había llegado varios días atrás, dentro de una bolsa de papel vía lechuza. El cómo la lechuza había sido capaz de soportar el peso del animal, era un misterio. El que el gato no hubiera muerto congelado en el trayecto era otro misterio aún más grande. Y el que ambos no hubieran muerto de una pelea o provocado un accidente aéreo era el mayor misterio de todos.

Cuando abrió la bolsa, se encontró con Míster Chew dentro, agazapado y medio congelado por el frío, tiritando con su cara de mala leche. Incluso su tono gris característico se había aclarado por la escarcha que lo cubría. Lo sacó de inmediato y lo envolvió dentro de su túnica, mientras acaparaba la atención de las chicas. El gato, sorprendentemente, se dejó calentar y alimentar. Incluso ronroneó cuando todas se pusieron a acariciarlo. Lily quedó encantada con el animal, diciendo que era la cosa más mona del universo, mientras Míster Chew seguía acurrucado bajo la túnica de Avril.

\- ¿Verdad que darías lo que fuera por ser ese gato ahora mismo, Lunático? – oyó que decía Sirius.

Lo amistoso y encantador le había durado hasta que entró en calor, aunque había que admitir que ahora no era tan borde como antes con ella.

Abrió el armario donde había guardado todos los regalos de Navidad y los contó de nuevo, ignorando el bufido de Míster Chew. El sombrero para Molly, la cesta con objetos muggles para Arthur (dentro había metido una linterna muy potente, un patito de goma, un bolígrafo, algo de literatura muggle y algunos caramelos para rematar), un libro de colorear dragones para Charlie y una varita de juguete que lanza confeti del color que el niño quiera para Bill. A los gemelos Fabian y Gideon Prewett, dos bufandas tejidas con lana y tela de araña, que ayuda a repeler algunos hechizos.

Ya que iba a pasar las Navidades con ellos, quería agradecérselo de algún modo.

...

..

.

Corrió escaleras arriba, con la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies sin importarle mucho y entró en cuarto de baño. Se metió en la bañera y echó la cortina, al tiempo que se pegaba a la pared para que la luz de la ventana no desvelara su silueta. Se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, escuchando la lejana voz de Bill contando hasta treinta.

Era un chaval realmente inteligente que aprendía con suma rapidez. Hasta hace una hora, ella había estado con él, leyendo un cuento. Bueno, en realidad él solito lo había leído. Despacito, repitiendo la palabra una vez la leía por completo y repitiendo después la frase entera. Luego habían cogido un pergamino y habían hecho un dictado con el bolígrafo nuevo de su padre. Su letra era redondeada e irregular, elevándose hacia arriba al acabar la frase, pero perfectamente legible y sin grandes errores gramaticales.

Charlie al lado de ellos, dibujaba el árbol de Navidad que decoraba su casa y ponía un montón de regalos bajo este.

En cuanto llegaron Gideon y Fabian, avisando de que la tía Muriel no podría ir aquellas Navidades, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a jugar al escondite los cuatro. Por esa sencilla razón, era que ella se encontraba en esos precisos instantes dentro de una bañera.

Aguantó la respiración en cuanto escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría, pero no podía tratarse de Bill, porque todavía lo escuchaba contando en el salón. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, tapándoselos y rezando porque, fuera quien fuera, no quisiera usar el váter precisamente. Por Merlín, que vergüenza. A ver cómo salía de esa.

\- Sabes que aunque tú no veas a nadie, los demás pueden verte a ti, ¿verdad? – dijo una voz cerca de ella.

Abrió los ojos con velocidad, sintiéndose más avergonzada que antes y descubriendo la cabeza de un hombre con pelo castaño y sonrisa traviesa asomado tras la cortina.

\- ¡Fabian! – exclamó sin alzar mucho la voz -. ¡Maldita sea, me has asustado! Pensaba que… - se cortó antes de acabar la frase.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? – y acto seguido, entró a la bañera con ella. Avril se echó hacia un lado, para dejarle espacio y no estar tan pegados - ¿Te importa que me quede? Ya sabes, la casa de mi hermana no tiene tantos escondites como pueda parecer y este no se ha usado todavía.

\- No, eso es trampa – dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, pasando de la primera pregunta que le hizo.

\- Bueno, es difícil que me vaya ahora, Bill ha dejado de contar – y ciertamente, ya no se escuchaba al niño -. Por cierto, ¿cómo has sabido que era Fabian?

\- Tienes una enorme "F" de color borgoña estampada en el jersey – señaló.

Fabian chasqueó la lengua, reconociendo que aquella obviedad se le había pasado por alto. Iba a comentar algo de nuevo cuando escucharon unos pasitos subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Su respiración se escuchaba fuerte y contenida por la emoción. Pasó de largo la puerta del baño y escucharon como parecía entrar en la habitación de al lado.

\- Yo habría dicho que era roja – dijo refiriéndose al color de la letra.

Avril rodó los ojos con diversión, al tiempo que se rascaba el cuello, justo en el lugar exacto donde le picaba la lana de su propio jersey con la "A" puesta en él. Fabian sonrió al verla.

\- Mi hermana siempre regala lo mismo en Navidad. Tengo una enorme colección como esta en mi casa y me ocupan medio armario. El problema es que no sabe escoger la lana y siempre pica un montón.

\- A mí me gusta, creo que es un detalle precioso. Y deja de hablar, Bill va a encontrarnos.

\- ¿Te preocupa mucho eso? – preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y antes de que Avril reaccionara, gritó -. ¡William Arthur Weasley!

Y acto seguido se desapareció, dejando a Avril con la boca abierta por el asombro. _"¡No habrá sido capaz!_ " El ruido de unos pasos corriendo y abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño se lo confirmaron. " _Sí ha sido capaz_ ". La cortina se corrió de repente, y un chillido de emoción salió de los labios de Bill.

\- ¡Te encontré Avril! – y acto seguido se lanzó a abrazarla, demostrando que la había encontrado y capturado.

\- Sí – Avril rió junto al niño, pensando en que debía darle una buena lección a ese maldito Prewett.

...

..

.

\- Es una pena que tía Muriel no pueda estar hoy con nosotros – decía Molly en la cena -. Estoy segura de que te habría caído bien, Avril.

Gideon aprovechó un momento en que la pelirroja mujer prestaba atención a la comida de Charlie para señalizarle con la cabeza de que eso no era cierto. Por lo visto, la tía Muriel seguía siendo tan excéntrica como cuando la conoció en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

\- Pues yo me alegro de que no esté aquí – Molly se apresuró a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Fabian, quien añadió como si no le importara -. Odio cuando se empeña en casarme con las hijas de sus amigas. Seguro que ya tiene preparada una lista y todo.

\- No digas eso Fabian, lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. No le eches muchas cuentas Avril, no lo dice en serio.

\- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó, sintiendo ya curiosidad de la razón por la cual no había asistido.

\- Oh no, ella está bien – de fondo se escuchó a Gideon susurrando algo como "mala hierba nunca muere" y acto seguido llenarse la boca de pudin -. Se ha quedado cuidando al tío Percival, el hombre está ya muy mayor y no se encuentra del todo saludable en estos momentos.

\- Es una pena, tendrá que aguantar los cuidados de Muriel. Así no mejorará – y de ese modo, fue como Gideon se ganó una colleja por parte de Molly.

\- Por cierto Arthur, ¿te has enterado de lo último? – preguntó Fabian tremendamente serio, en cuanto los dos niños terminaron de comer y se fueron a jugar al salón.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de los Stone? – su cuñado se lo confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza -. Sí, me enteré ayer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Molly.

Arthur miró a su esposa, pensando si debía contárselo o no, pero finalmente decidió que no quería ocultárselo, ya que finalmente lo sabría de una forma u otra.

\- Aparecieron muertos hace dos días en su casa… todos – Molly abrió los ojos horrorizada, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arthur continuó -. Eran una familia de cuatro. Xavier Stone era hijo de muggles y su mujer no era bruja. Sus hijas tenían dos y cuatro años.

\- ¿Dos y cuatro? – Molly desvió la mirada a la puerta del salón, donde se escuchaban las risas de Bill y Charlie.

Kurt fue a su casa cuando avisaron en el Ministerio de que llevaba días sin aparecer por allí. Les encontraron muertos. Vivian apartados de sus parientes muggles y estos tampoco sabían cómo ponerse en contacto con el Ministerio para preguntar por ellos – explicaba con gravedad Gideon -. Cuando Kurt se encontró con aquello… bueno, simplemente nos tocó a nosotros hacer la investigación.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Arthur al ver que se detenía.

\- Es él – Avril agravó su expresión al escucharlo, con el apetito perdido -. No fueron tan discretos como otras veces. Sus marcas y modo de actuar eran visibles por toda la casa. Quedaban restos de magia oscura por todas partes. Torturaron los cuerpos…

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Molly escandalizada - ¡Es suficiente! ¡Estamos en Navidad y no es momento de hablar de esas cosas!

\- Molly, cálmate – pidió Arthur, tratando de tranquilizarla y posando una mano sobre la de ella.

\- ¡No! Tenemos invitados y no son temas para hablar mientras se cena. Es suficiente por el momento.

Todos asintieron conformes, pero sus expresiones alarmadas no desaparecieron hasta que Bill y Charlie entraron corriendo de nuevo en la cocina, cada uno con un pergamino en la mano. Reclamaron la atención de Avril, diciendo que querían enseñárselos y Molly aprovechó para ir recogiendo la mesa con un movimiento de varita.

Se fueron todos al salón, donde Bill le enseñaba el dibujo que había hecho en el que salían ambos cogidos de la mano. Encima de los dibujos, aparecían los nombres de cada uno, como queriendo aclarar que eran ellos y no otros.

\- Mira, mira, ¿ves? – le señalaba Bill. A su lado, Charlie esperaba impaciente para enseñarle el suyo -. Este soy yo. Y esta eres tú.

\- Oh Bill, es precioso. Salimos muy guapos.

\- Sí, porque somos guapos – confirmó orgulloso. Avril estalló en carcajadas con la respuesta –. Te lo regalo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Aww, me encanta! – exclamó emocionada -. ¿Me das un abrazo?

Y Bill, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se lanzó a sus brazos, apretando con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Inmediatamente después, antes de separarse, le dio beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás del sillón donde Arthur estaba sentado, con las mejillas coloradas.

\- ¡Eh Bill! – gritó su tío con una enorme sonrisa en la boca -. ¿Es un beso eso que acabas de darle?

Bill se escondió detrás del sillón más todavía, riendo en voz alta. Fabian se levantó a buscarlo y se puso a hablar en susurros con él. Mientras tanto, Charlie aprovechaba para darle el dibujo que había estado haciendo cuando ella estudiaba con Bill, el del árbol de Navidad, que ahora incluía a todos apretujados en una esquina del pergamino, casi sobrepuestos unos sobre otros. Abrazó también a Avril e imitó a su hermano mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla, para salir corriendo hacia su padre, sin entender realmente por qué lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, él solo copiaba lo que veía de Bill.

\- Avril – el pelirrojo niño estaba de nuevo frente a ella, muy recto y mirando con la cabeza bien alta, completamente decidido a llevar a cabo lo que se había propuesto -. El tío Fabian ha dicho que los hombres valientes lo hacen, y yo soy valiente y voy a ir a Glyffindor y me gustas mucho. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Podemos darnos la mano como en el dibujo.

Todos en el salón estallaron en carcajadas nada más escuchar las palabras del niño sin poder contenerse. Molly acaba de entrar con una bandeja llena de galletas navideñas justo a tiempo para oír la declaración de su hijo, uniéndose a las risas.

\- Sí Bill, por supuesto que quiero. Pero, ¿estás seguro? Paso mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, la nuestra será una relación a distancia.

\- Te escribiré cartas. Ya sé escribir.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces estaré encantada de ser tu novia.

Bill salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre, diciéndole que tenían que seguir practicando a escribir, porque ahora tenía novia y eso era una gran "reponsibilididad". Sus tíos chillaban y aplaudían con entusiasmo para después empezar a entonar un desafinado villancico navideño.

...

..

.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Molly – agradeció Avril, lista para volver a Hogwarts.

\- Gracias a ti preciosa. Los regalos nos encantaron a todos, no tenías que haberte molestado.

\- Lo hice con mucho gusto. Y gracias por permitirme usar magia de nuevo.

\- No hay de qué, sé que eres una chica responsable. Pero que no se enteren en el colegio.

\- Ni en el Ministerio – dijo Fabian a su lado -. ¿Oye, crees que nos ascenderán si informamos de un incumplimiento de la ley? – preguntó en broma a su gemelo.

\- Avril – Bill tironeó de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, para que ella se agachara y dejó de prestar atención a la conversación de los gemelos Prewett -. Prometo que voy a escribirte todos los días.

\- ¿Absolutamente todos?

\- Mmmm, bueno, todas las semanas – concedió, después de pensárselo un poco y decidir que tampoco había que pasarse.

Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de su madre. Todos fueron pasando para despedirse de ella. Gideon y Fabian le dieron un abrazo y le recordaron su apuesta.

\- ¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó Molly, quien no lo aprobaba del todo.

\- Hemos apostado por el sexo del bebé – dijo Gideon, señalando la barriga de Molly, que todavía no se notaba apenas nada -. Nosotros decimos que esta vez será una niña.

\- Y yo que será un niño – dijo Avril totalmente convencida.

\- Bueno, pues esta vez, diré que me gustaría que ganarais vosotros. ¡Pero no me gusta que hagáis apuestas sobre esas cosas! – regañó a sus hermanos antes de que pudieran decir nada más – Tiene quince años, por Morgana. Dejad de ser tan mal ejemplo...

Molly siguió regañándolos un rato, momento que Arthur aprovechó para despedirse y entregarle una revista a Avril. La habían estado ojeando aquella mañana, ya que Arthur se la había agenciado del trabajo. Era una sobre motos, la cual Avril pensaba enseñarle a Sirius cuando volviera.

\- Vuelve pronto – dijo Arthur después del abrazo.

\- Estaré encantada.

...

..

.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Este es el típico de relleno, ya que no aporta mucho o nada a la trama, pero me gusta relatar el día a día de Avril, los Merodeadores e incluso las Navidades Weasley.

Espero que os hayáis divertido con él.

Y una última cosa. Cambio a partir de ahora los días de subida de capítulos. A los SÁBADOS.

Eso quiere decir, que el sábado que viene habrá nuevo capítulo y a partir de ahí, TODOS los sábados. YA NO MÁS LOS MIÉRCOLES. No esperéis más caps los miércoles porque este es el último.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sala de los Menesteres.**

Caminaba de una punta del pasillo a la otra, sin terminar de concentrarse del todo, pues no recordaba bien lo que debía pedir y encima le daba vueltas y más vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con Arthur en su casa, antes de irse a dormir.

 _\- He estado hablando con Dumbledore – comentó de repente el patriarca de la familia Weasley -. Me ha hablado un poco de ti._

 _\- ¿De mí? – preguntó algo preocupada por lo que el anciano director hubiera dicho._

 _\- Así es. Me dijo que eras alguien especial e importante, que además sabes más de lo que aparentas._

 _\- Ya veo – dijo más calmada, al ver que Dumbledore había cumplido con su palabra de no decir nada._

 _Parecía esperar que ella le contara algo más, pero se limitó a estar callada durante un rato. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue para sacar un tema completamente distinto, pero que la preocupaba de igual modo._

 _\- Arthur… la familia de la que hablaste antes en la cena… - con la mirada le pedía que se lo contara y él no se lo negó._

 _Había tenido alguna que otra charla con Dumbledore, en las que le hablaba de la chica que tan buena amiga se había hecho de su esposa. Dumbledore hablaba de ella como de alguien especial, y le contaba que, a pesar de su edad, era conveniente que estuviera informada de lo que ocurría. Él, personalmente, no estaba seguro de que alguien tan joven, tuviera la necesidad de conocer casos que el mismo Ministerio censuraba incluso a sus trabajadores. Pero Albus Dumbledore era Albus Dumbledore, y por extrañas que sus decisiones fueran, rara vez se equivocaba._

 _\- Xavier Stone trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas. Era un hombre formidable según lo que escuché de él. Por lo visto defendía con orgullo y de forma implacable las leyes a favor de hijos de muggles y antirracistas – Arthur miró hacia las escaleras que subían al siguiente piso, asegurándose de que Molly todavía estaba acostando a los niños -. Tengo entendido de que lo amenazaron en varias ocasiones grandes del Ministerio, pero que siempre hizo oídos sordos. Finalmente cumplieron._

 _\- ¿Qué lo amenazaban?_

 _\- Los adeptos al Señor Tenebroso – aclaró carraspeando incómodo por referirse a esa persona -. Tiene a varios del Ministerio a su favor y cada día son más. Y el ciego de_ _Harold Minchum no lo ve. Solo tiene en mente llenar Azkaban de dementores, creyendo que así estamos más seguros, pero eso no sirve de nada si no va erradicando el problema desde dentro._

 _\- ¿Cree que el Ministro pueda estar siendo…?_

 _\- ¿Controlado? No. No necesitan eso. Lo manejan como quieren y él solo sabe actuar implementando más el uso de dementores cada vez que hay un ataque. Como si eso solucionara el problema – negó con la cabeza y después añadió -. Lo han convencido para que implemente una ley que Stone se empeñó en no dejar que se aprobara._

 _\- Eso es… - ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase. Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa -. ¿Por qué el caso de Stone apenas se menciona en el periódico? Quiero decir, ha sido algo horrible y todos los magos y brujas están en su derecho a saberlo._

 _\- Porque no les conviene que se sepa – dijo Arthur. Esperaron hasta que vieron a Molly trasponer a la cocina -. Stone era alguien que predicaba sus ideas a voz en grito y era muy conocido y admirado. Dar todos los detalles del suceso solo empeoraría la imagen de quien-tu-sabes._

 _\- Así que todavía no tiene el apoyo absoluto – murmuró para sí misma. Que no quisiera que se publicaran todas sus atrocidades, quería decir que todavía estaba empezando. Necesitaba más adeptos, y que el mundo mágico entrara en pánico ahora por sus acciones no le facilitaría el acceso al poder -. Pero eso solo quiere decir que también tiene acceso a los medios de comunicación._

 _\- Así es. Desde que mataron a Barsy, el Profeta es una completa burla._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- William Barsy, el columnista estrella. Era un periodista convencido y no le daba miedo publicar nada. Como no consiguieron callarle la boca, lo quitaron del mapa._

 _\- No puede ser… pero… ¿los del periódico no dicen nada?_

 _\- Usaron a Barsy como advertencia. Así que contrataron a la columnista actual, ¿cómo era?... Ah sí, Skeeter, Rita Skeeter._

...

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, intentando quitarse la terrible sensación que se había apoderado de ella. Miedo. Veía como todo se avecinaba, lenta pero inexorablemente. Como una ola gigante imposible de detener. Voldemort cuidaba mucho sus pasos. Los medía, calibraba y después actuaba. No habían dejado la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la casa de los Stone, precisamente para que no se hiciera evidente el control que tomaba sobre el Ministerio y el Profeta.

Volvió a concentrarse en pedir a la Sala que se transformara en lo que una vez visitó en su tiempo. No supo expresarlo con palabras, pero buscó la imagen en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos de cuando entró con Harry, Ron y Hermione en busca de la diadema. Esperó que con aquello fuera suficiente.

Una vez pasó tres veces por ella, una puerta apareció en la pared y con un chillido de alegría contenido, se adentró en la Sala.

Lo había conseguido. Era allí, entre los pasillos creados por todos los objetos que alumnos y alumnas a lo largo de todos los años habían querido dejar allí, olvidados. Se hallaba en una sala enorme, del tamaño de una catedral, por cuyas altas ventanas entraban rayos de luz que iluminaban una especie de ciudad de altísimos muros construidos con aquellos objetos. Aquello era un laberinto, hermoso a su manera.

Paseó entre los pasillos, pensando en cómo iba a encontrar algo tan pequeño en un lugar tan grande, tratando de recordar lo que Harry le había pedido que buscaran: un busto de un anciano viejo y feo con una peluca y la diadema. Ni siquiera intentó convocarla con un _Accio_ , ya que a Hermione no le funcionó en aquella ocasión.

Curioseó tocando y moviendo cosas, probando sofás y sillas, abriendo libros y observando jaulas. Incluso encontró una bicicleta que se animó a probar. Tenía el manillar daleado y las ruedas desinfladas, por lo que la primera vez que se empotró contra una de las montañas de objetos y estos le cayeron encima, pasó de intentar sacarla del estropicio y la abandonó como si no la fuera tocado.

Pensó en Harry y lo que le gustaría que él estuviera allí, para ayudarla con aquello. Cuanto lo echaba de menos y cuanto deseaba volver a verlos.

Al final de uno de aquellos pasillos, se encontró con algo grande, como una tabla, cubierta por una enorme sábana blanca. Cogió una esquina y la levantó un poco, preguntándose qué sería. Lo que vio fue una pequeña parte de espejo que la reflejaba. Finalmente tiró de la sábana para quitarla por completo y ver el espejo bien.

Era magnífico e increíblemente alto, con un marco dorado muy bien trabajado y apoyado en unos soportes que parecían garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_. Volvió a leerlo para intentar darle algún sentido, pero aquello no era latín o inglés. Al bajar la mirada para ver su reflejo, se sobresaltó y giró en redondo con rapidez, pero detrás de ella no había nadie. Sin embargo, cuando volvía a mirar el espejo, él estaba allí.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó extrañada.

Augustus sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes al tiempo que se le formaba un hoyuelo al lado de la comisura derecha de la boca. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón bastante corto como a él le gustaba y sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad. Le saludó con la mano, por detrás de ella, y cuando volvió a girarse, comprobó con desilusión que él no estaba realmente ahí.

Su padre hizo una señal, mirando hacia la derecha del espejo, como si hubiera alguien ahí. La imagen de una mujer se reflejó, una mujer muy guapa, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, con el mismo rostro delicado que Avril poseía. Se acercó a su padre, que le pasó el brazo por los hombros para mantenerla a su lado y daba otro saludo a Avril para que se vieran.

\- Mamá – susurró.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y al tiempo que las lágrimas bajaban implacables por sus mejillas, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sin poder creer lo que veía. Tantos años habían pasado sin verla, que ahora aquello era una dulce tortura. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Se dejó caer en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse por la emoción.

Su madre la miró preocupada, y se agachó también junto a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Pero ella no sentía nada y el sollozo volvió a aparecer. Tanto tiempo añorando sus caricias.

Evangelyn le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla y dijo algo que ella no escuchó a oír. Después de todo, los espejos no hablan. Volvió a repetirlo, haciendo el gesto más exagerado con la boca.

" _Te quiero_ "

Yo también os quiero – siguió sentada en el suelo, observándolos, intentando tranquilizarse.

Su madre volvió a alzarse y colocada al lado de su esposo, le dio un codazo al tiempo que la señalaba. " _Consuélala_ " Su padre se encogía de hombros, sin saber qué hacer. Aquella pequeña pelea marital le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Justo como cuando era niña.

Al verla reír, su padre volvió a hacer el gesto con el que había llamado a su madre. Entonces, apareció su abuela Moira, tal y como estaba la última vez que la vio. Recta, imponente, pero viéndola con una sonrisa orgullosa. A ella le siguió su tía Ava, hermana de su madre junto a su primo Lysander y el tío Benjamin. El abuelo Cygnus, muerto hace años, se colocó a la vera de su abuela.

Sus abuelos y familiares paternos también aparecieron. Ella se levantó del suelo y se acercó más al espejo. Estaban todos, apretujados unos con otros para verla y saludarla con una sonrisa. Apoyó la mano sobre el frío cristal, deseando poder tocarles. Notó como su familia daba unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando sitio a más gente que entraba en el espejo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione encabezaron la entrada, acercándose entre saltos y empujones para ser los primeros, riendo de ellos mismos. No podía escucharlos, pero en su mente, el sonido de sus risas estaban grabadas a fuego. Se pusieron a hablar con ella entusiasmados y soltó una risa ahogada, porque no entendía nada de lo que trataban de contarle.

Cuanto deseaba abrazarlos, sentirlos. Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro reflejado de Avril, como siempre hacía cuando esperaban a que abrieran las aulas donde tocaba clase.

Se fijó en las caras de todos. Repasó y perfiló los rostros de sus padres, abuelos y amigos. Estaban todos los que tanto quería y ya no estaban. La familia Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Dobby,… Todos parecían felices.

...

..

.

Pasó horas delante de aquel espejo. La luz del día que se colaba por los grandes ventanales se había vuelto oscura y plateada, nocturna. Había empezado a hacer más frio, pero aquello a Avril no le importó. Quería aprovechar aquel momento, puesto que tenía la sensación de que no volvería a verlo. Su familia y amigos permanecían todavía allí, al igual que ella, no parecían cansarse de permanecer en aquel lugar.

Por un momento recordó la razón por la cual estaba allí. La diadema. Deseó haberla encontrado antes, para así no tener que preocuparse de buscarla ahora. Aquellos pasillos de objetos parecían interminables. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Entonces, la figura de Harry se adelantó a todas las demás en el espejo y levantó un dedo, señalando a una esquina superior del espejo. Avril dirigió allí su mirada, donde se reflejaba la montaña de objetos que tenía a su derecha, varios metros alejada. Justo allí en medio, un destello plateado llamó su atención. Se giró de nuevo con velocidad, buscando la montaña que se reflejaba en el espejo. Se acercó corriendo sin poder creer que realmente aquello fuera posible.

Medio metro sobre ella, se hallaba una diadema plateada, desgastada y sucia, dentro de un joyero abierto. Al lado, había un busto de un anciano feo y una peluca tirada sobre una silla de cualquier manera. Pegó un salto de alegría y subió a la silla para alcanzar la diadema, sabiendo que era aquella la que tanto había buscado.

No quiso cogerla con la mano, del simple asco que le daba pensar lo que era, por lo que cerró la tapa del joyero y se lo llevó entero. Después se acercó de nuevo al espejo.

\- Gracias Harry – el chico, desde el espejo, asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a fijarse en los rostros de todos, animándola y sonriéndole tiernamente. Habló en un susurro -. Me temo que es hora de despedirme. Nunca me olvidaré de vosotros y creo que no volveré por aquí – " _Porque vosotros no sois los reales_ ", pensó, no queriendo decirlo en voz alta -. Os extraño mucho.

Tocó el espejo una última vez, a modo de despedida. Volvió a colocar la sábana por encima y se marchó de allí con el corazón hecho pedazos.

...

..

.

Lo primero que hizo al salir, fue dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llegó, él no se encontraba, pero se quedó sentada en un escalón de la entrada, esperando su llegada.

Abrió el joyero donde la diadema permanecía. A pesar de lo vieja, era preciosa, con algunos zafiros engastados en ella y una fina inscripción que rezaba: " _Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres._ " Pensó en sacarla del estuche, pero en cuanto la tocó, una terrible sensación se apoderó de ella. Un malestar general, un odio profundo hacia toda su situación incluso hacia ella. Aún estaba sensible por lo que vio en el espejo y rápidamente apartó la mano de la diadema, sabiendo que era el horrocrux el que le provocaba aquellos terribles sentimientos.

\- Definitivamente, es esta – dijo al tiempo que cerraba el joyero.

Pocos minutos después, apareció Dumbledore. Solo le bastó un vistazo a la joven para saberlo.

\- La has encontrado.

\- Sí.

Entraron en el despacho, en silencio y tomaron asiendo donde acostumbraban a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Avril colocó la caja sobre la mesa y abrió la tapa para mostrarle el contenido.

\- No la toque, no es agradable – avisó.

\- Es una pena, me habría gustado probármela. Considero que me quedaría muy bien – dijo en broma.

\- No lo dudo. Combina con el color de sus ojos – respondió escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo la ha encontrado?

Y Avril procedió a contárselo todo, incluso lo del espejo, porque necesitaba que alguien lo supiera, que alguien le diera una explicación y le asegurara con palabras que lo que ella había visto no era real.

Albus Dumbledore se lo confirmó con tristeza y le explicó lo que ese espejo era. Por ello y lo que podía llegar a hacer a aquel que lo viera, era que estaba en esa sala escondido, alejado de todos.

Finalmente, quedaron en que él guardaría la diadema, hasta que encontraran el momento preciso para destruirla. La envió a su Sala Común, con la orden explícita de que pasara por las cocinas a pedirle algo de cenar a los elfos. Había pasado todo el día en la Sala de los Menesteres. Se había ido por la mañana, justo después de desayunar y no había salido hasta después de la cena. Y ahora sentía un hambre voraz.

Pasó los días que quedaban de vacaciones pensando en el espejo y en lo que le gustaría volver a verlo. No lo hizo. No lo buscó. Pero recordó a todas aquellas personas que estaban en él reflejadas y deseó que Lily estuviera allí con ella para consolarla.

...

..

.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Las bocanadas de aire frío le hacían doler el pecho, pero no le importó y trató de darse más prisa aún. El terreno resbaladizo por los restos de nieve que todavía quedaban le hacían perder el equilibrio, pero en ningún momento trató de bajar la velocidad de la carrera.

No iba a llegar. La angustia de ver que era demasiado lenta le recorría el cuerpo entero. La cuesta abajo para llegar hasta el lago casi la hace rodando. Corría a la vez que saltaba todas las rocas que había de por medio y en una ocasión que resbaló y acabó sentada, ni siquiera esperó a comprobar daños, sino que más bien, se levantó presa de la desesperación y continuó con la carrera.

Algún que otro alumno desperdigado la vio correr de lejos, como si su vida le fuera en ello, y prestaron atención a lo que ocurría.

Avril se fijó en la ya poca distancia que la separaba del lago. En la orilla, se encontraba un muchacho de pelo castaño, dándole la espalda a ella y oteando la vista en la persona que se había atrevido a caminar por el delgado hielo que todavía cubría el lago.

Avril había visto a esa chica avanzar despacio por la delgada capa de hielo, que ya empezaba a descongelarse, desde una de las ventanas de la planta baja del castillo. Hacía dos días que todo Hogwarts había vuelto a su rutina con la llegada de los alumnos de las vacaciones.

El reencuentro con sus amigos había sido épico y teatral hasta un punto exagerado. A los primeros que vio, fueron los Merodeadores y estuvieron abrazándose y besándose hasta la saciedad (como siempre, Sirius se aprovechó más de la cuenta). Hasta Peter pilló un gran abrazo y un buen beso en la mejilla de su parte.

Después había llegado Lily, quien no la soltó durante unos buenos cinco minutos que a pesar de todo, se le hicieron cortos. James intentó unirse al abrazo, pero la pelirroja le soltó un pisotón para que se alejara.

Pelirroja, no lo mutiles, tiene partidos de Quidditch que ganar – dijo Sirius mientras ayudaba a que James mantuviera el equilibrio.

No necesita el pie para montar en escoba – refutó Lily, todavía manteniendo a Avril en su abrazo.

Dos días después, ella continuaba su rutina de pasear por el castillo mientras Lily y las chicas se mataban a estudiar. Miraba el paisaje del lago por las ventanas, cuando a lo lejos, vio como dos personas se acercaban a este. No le habría llamado la atención, de no ser porque a la chica en cuestión, le adornaba la cabeza un gorro en rosa chillón, con una bufanda a juego. No le habría llamado la atención, si no fuera porque esa misma bufanda y gorro los había llevado Mary McDonald durante todo el día. No le habría llamado la atención si no fuera porque ella, debería de estar en la biblioteca en aquellos momentos. Y no le habría importado absolutamente nada que no fuera así, de no ser porque en esos precisos instantes, comenzaba a adentrarse en el lago, caminando por su superficie en deshielo.

La alarma estalló en ella y fue cuando comenzó su carrera hacia allá, saliendo del castillo por uno de esos grandes ventanales.

A pocos metros del lago, Avril confirmó con horror que la chica era Mary, pero más miedo le dio cuando descubrió que aquel que la observaba adentrarse allí dentro, no era otro que Mulciber.

\- ¡Mary! – gritó desesperada, frenando en seco antes de pisar las aguas congeladas del lago.

Ella seguía avanzando, paso a paso por el hielo, sin girarse siquiera a verla. Como si no la fuera escuchado.

Avril miró a Mulciber, cinco metros a su izquierda, que la miraba con una odiosa media sonrisa en la cara y su varita en la mano derecha apuntando hacia la bruja en el lago.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- Una sugerencia.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, conociendo la barbaridad cometida por el mago. Devolvió su vista a Mary y al hielo bajo sus pies, que parecía resquebrajarse. Con el corazón en la garganta, sacó su varita de la túnica y lanzó un _expelliarmus_ a Mulciber, que no se lo esperó en ningún momento. Aquellos Slytherin eran realmente idiotas a veces. Con la varita en el suelo, Mulciber perdió el control que tuviera sobre su víctima.

Mary dejó de andar enseguida y Avril vio cómo miraba de un lado a otro, confundida. El hielo a sus pies pareció crujir de nuevo.

\- ¡Mary! – volvió a gritar. La chica giró la cabeza al escucharla e intentó dar un paso para ir hacia ella - ¡No te muevas!

Se detuvo de nuevo, empezando a comprender en donde se encontraba. A pesar de la distancia, Avril distinguió perfectamente cómo su dulce rostro iba contrayéndose del miedo. La escuchó soltar un sollozo y estaba segura que sus ojos verdes dejaban correr libremente a las lágrimas.

\- ¡Avril! – llamó desesperada -. ¡A-ayúdame! No sé nadar…

Avril lanzó una mirada a Mulciber, no queriendo darle la espalda. Pero este simplemente, había recogido su varita del suelo y ahora se dedicaba a ver el espectáculo con una sonrisa complaciente. Maldito sádico.

\- ¡Escúchame bien Mary! ¡Estás sobre el hielo! ¡Tienes que andar muy despacio de vuelta hacia aquí, justo como lo has hecho hasta llegar ahí!

\- ¡E-es que, no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí! – parecía desorientada, como si todavía no entendiera lo que ocurría -. ¡Avril tengo miedo!

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta – dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Mulciber la escuchara, en cuanto este había soltado una risa seca tras las últimas palabras de Mary.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Grimm? – preguntó en respuesta.

Mary intentaba en ese momento seguir el consejo de Avril, dando un paso muy despacio en dirección a la orilla. En cuanto lo hizo, el hielo crujió de nuevo, quebrándose a su alrededor. Gritó asustada, sin saber qué hacer o cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

\- ¡No te muevas Mary! ¡Voy a ir a por ti! ¿De acuerdo? – le asintió a lo lejos, incapaz de decir algo más.

Avril respiró hondo, sabiendo que aquello no iba a terminar bien. Cerró los ojos, recordando las peleas de nieve en Navidad y lo mucho que le gustaban las veces que cenaban en la Madriguera, todos reunidos bajo un mismo techo y a salvo. Convocó un patronus que envió directamente a la oficina del director. El perro plateado que salió de su varita corrió hacia Mary primero, rodeándola, como un cálido fantasma del pasado que llega aliviando el alma, para luego tomar la dirección contraria y lanzarse a toda prisa hacia la torre en la que Avril rezaba que estuviera Dumbledore.

Echó un último vistazo a Mulciber con odio, quien le devolvía la mirada con una mezcla de interés y curiosidad. Avril avanzó unos pasos sobre el hielo, que crujía bajo ella. Mary ya lo había resquebrajado antes y ella solo pudo tragar saliva, preocupada por como acabaría todo. Alternaba la vista entre su meta, que la observaba con ojos suplicantes, y el hielo que la sostenía.

Se detuvo de inmediato, cuando de una de las grietas comenzó a subir agua. Ahora estaba sudando y no era precisamente porque hiciera calor. Cuando volvió a ver a Mary, se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez funcionara.

\- Glacius – apuntó con su varita al hielo y este al instante se volvió a congelar.

Dejó escapar un suave jadeo, a modo de victoria personal y continuó avanzando, repitiendo el hechizo cada vez que lo consideraba necesario. Mary se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza en cuanto llegó a ella, llorando y temblando.

\- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí – susurró en su oído.

\- Avril… p-pens-saba que iba a…a morirme.

\- Me duele que pienses que yo iba a permitir algo así – dijo a modo de broma, intentando aliviarla un poco.

La separó de ella, dándose cuenta de que todavía estaban en mitad del lago y por ende, en medio del peligro. La sujetó de la mano con fuerza, con la orden exclusiva de pisar donde ella pisara.

Al segundo paso que dio, Avril alzó la vista hacia la orilla. Allí Mulciber las observaba con una mueca desagradable en la cara, que no le dio buena espina. No debió dejarlo allí. Y mucho menos con su varita. El mago la alzó de nuevo, apuntándolas con ella.

\- ¡Mary corre!

Dio un tirón de su mano y juntas empezaron a correr hacia la orilla, ya poco importándole el hielo rompiéndose bajo sus pies. De la varita de Mulciber salió un rayo de color rojo, que impactó contra el hielo frente a ellas. Este se rompió y ambas cayeron en el agua helada.

Sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaran en cada parte de ella. El dolor le hizo soltar la única bocanada de aire que había reunido antes de que el agua oscura del lago la engullera, pero a pesar de todo, no soltó la mano de Mary. Cada movimiento o esfuerzo que hacía para subir a la superficie le dolía hasta en el corazón. Se sentía entumecer y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Mary a su lado, parecía que hubiera dejado de moverse y volvió a buscar fuerzas de donde no tenía para intentar sacarlas a las dos de ahí. Le dolía la cabeza por el frío. Se sentía embotada y los pulmones le ardían por falta de aire.

Varias manos la sujetaron y comenzaron a tirar de ella hacia arriba. Manos frías que la alzaron a la superficie y le mantuvieron la cabeza fuera para que respirara. Cuando abrió los ojos, las criaturas del lago las arrastraban a ambas por el agua y rompían el hielo abriendo un camino hasta la orilla. Allí, vio a varias personas reunidas con Mulciber aún entre ellas.

Al tocar el suelo con los pies, ayudó a las criaturas del agua, intentando andar a pensar de no sentirse las piernas del todo. Su mano todavía sujetaba la de Mary, obcecada en no soltarla bajo ningún concepto. La bruja de pelo castaño era un peso muerto que no se movía. Cuando el agua ya solo le cubría los tobillos, los alumnos que allí había, la ayudaron a sacar a Mary y a colocarlas en el suelo.

Estaba tan pálida. Sus labios normalmente sonrosados, eran de un horrible color morado. La gorra rosa y la bufanda aún estaban sobre ella y rápidamente le quitó esta última, buscando ayudarla a respirar. No sabía dar primeros auxilios, y ningún alumno allí parecía saber hacer algo más que mirar. La colocó de lado y comenzó a masajearle la espalda desesperada, dando golpecitos para ver si expulsaba el agua tragada.

Intentó decir su nombre, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios y no fue por el frío. Ahora estaba verdaderamente asustada. Se estaba muriendo. Mary se estaba muriendo. Aquella chica dulce y tierna, enamorada de la música se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos. Otra vez.

\- Por favor… - logró susurrar -… por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Lo repetía como un mantra. El crujir de unos pasos llamó su atención y alzó inmediatamente la mirada. Mulciber se alejaba a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Y la sangre le hirvió. Un odio cegador la envolvió y ya no sintió el frio en su cuerpo. Aquel chico le había hecho aquello a Mary y ahora se marchaba como si nada. La rabia que sentía, parecía nacerle desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

\- ¡ATRÉVETE A DAR UN PASO MÁS MULCIBER! – ladró enfurecida –. SI ES QUE TIENES EL VALOR.

Mulciber se giró sobre sí mismo para verla, sorprendido por su ataque verbal, por la gravedad en su voz. Cuando conectó sus ojos negros con los de ella, una corriente eléctrica pareció clavarlo al suelo. Sus ojos se veían inmensamente azules y fríos, mortales como los de un basilisco. Con las pupilas contraídas, parecía poder matar con un simple parpadeo. Resultaban extrañamente hermosos y atemorizantes.

" _Realmente va a matarme_ ", fue lo único que pasó por la mente del mago.

Aquella chiquilla, arrodillada al lado de su amiga, intentando hacerla volver, logró paralizarlo de terror con una simple mirada. Tanto odio y rabia contenida… y toda dirigida hacia él.

Nunca, a lo largo de todos sus años de vida, se había sentido amenazado de aquella forma. Ni siquiera las veces que su padre le golpeaba por el simple placer de hacerlo. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de correr por su vida como en aquel momento quería hacer. Pero no corrió, sino que se quedó allí, mostrando su lado más cobarde, solo para que ella apartara sus ojos de él.

Avril supo que Mulciber no se movería. Se quedaría allí plantado, recto, esperando con sus manos todavía en los bolsillos a que ella le diera permiso para irse. No había usado magia contra él para obligarlo, nada de legeremancia o magia involuntaria. Su simple mirada sirvió, porque ella lo odiaba en esos momentos y sería capaz de matarlo si se daba la vuelta.

Volvió su atención a Mary, que todavía no daba signos de respirar. Sentía sus manos temblar sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, no solo por el frío que había vuelto a ella. El frío era lo que menos sentía dentro de todas las emociones que la recorrían por completo.

\- ¡Dejad paso! – la potente voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó por todos lados -. ¡Fuera de aquí todos!

La orden fue concisa y clara. Nadie se atrevió a desobedecerla. McGonagall, que había llegado detrás de Albus, apremió a los más rezagados.

El director de Hogwarts se agachó al lado de Mary y de forma respetuosa posó una mano sobre Avril para apartarla un poco y con la otra colocar a la castaña bocarriba. Minerva los vio con aprehensión, mientras se acercaba al Slytherin que no se había movido un milímetro.

\- Mulciber, largo de aquí – el chico no le contestó, ni siquiera apartó sus ojos temerosos de Avril, que ni lo miraba, pero no se atrevió a intentar llevarle la contraria -. Mulciber, he dicho que…

\- Déjalo Minerva – intervino Albus, que había alzado su varita sobre Mary, realizando algunos hechizos.

\- No respira, profesor – suplicaba Avril -. No respira, y-yo… he llegado tarde.

\- Se pondrá bien, Grimm – prometió Dumbledore amable.

Al instante de decir esas palabras, Mary abrió sus ojos verdes, muy asustada y tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado. Ella misma volvió a ponerse de lado para escupir con mayor facilidad el líquido.

Los ojos azules de Avril miraron a Dumbledore agradecida, pero sobre todo, aliviada. Volvió a ver a la bruja que temblaba en el suelo a su lado y sonrió al ver que estaba viva. Viva. Cuando Mary la vio, rompió a llorar encima de ella, todavía asustada. Avril la sujetó, meciéndola a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo húmedo.

\- Estás viva – le decía al oído -. Todo está bien Mary, ya está todo bien. Tranquila, te vas a poner bien.

Dejó que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas mientras continuaba tratando de calmarla. Le besó la cabeza y la apretó más contra sí, para después dirigir su mirada a Mulciber. El chico pareció empezar a respirar con normalidad al ver que su mirada aunque con odio, esta vez no resultaba tan amenazadora como la otra.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicar qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó entonces Minerva.

\- Ya habrá tiempo de eso más adelante. Ahora es primordial llevar a las señoritas McDonald y Grimm a la enfermería. Supongo que los señores Potter y Black podrán ayudar con esa tarea.

Nada más decir eso, los pasos apresurados de alguien se escucharon bajando hasta donde ellos estaban. James y Sirius corrían con cara de preocupación y más lo hicieron al ver a las dos chicas en el suelo y empapadas.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido McGonagall.

\- ¡Avril! ¡Mary! – gritó James al acercarse - ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius derrapó hasta llegar a ellas y sujetó el rostro de Avril entre sus manos, mirándola de arriba abajo, haciendo un informe mental de daños. Mary todavía permanecía oculta entre los brazos de la bruja, sin querer separarse.

\- Estás muy blanca – expresó con preocupación.

\- No me ignoren – regañó McGonagall.

\- Vimos a un montón de alumnos reunidos allí arriba – contó James -. Escuchamos los nombres de Avril y Mary, así que simplemente bajamos corriendo a ver lo que ocurría.

\- Bueno, habéis llegado en un buen momento, he de decir – interrumpió Dumbledore -. Ayudad a McGonagall a llevarlas a la enfermería.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. James se acercó y con cuidado separó a Mary de Avril para cogerla en brazos y empezar a subir cuesta arriba. Ella tan solo parecía querer esconderse dentro de él. Cuando pasaron al lado de McGonagall, esta lanzó un hechizo a Mary, que pareció hacerla más liviana, puesto que James comenzó a subir como si no llevara a nadie encima.

Avril trató de levantarse, pensando en hacer todo el camino andando, pero Sirius ni siquiera le dejó intentarlo. Simplemente pasó sus brazos bajo ella y la alzó al vuelo.

\- Sirius, puedo andar – lo cierto es que le temblaba hasta el pelo, pero estaba demasiado consciente como para que no le diera vergüenza.

\- No.

McGonagall hizo el mismo hechizo sobre Avril y caminó delante de ellos, siguiendo muy de cerca a James.

\- Usted se viene conmigo Mulciber – declaró lacónico el director.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido con exactitud, pero el chico tenía algo que ver y parecía ser algo grave. Así que simplemente esperó a que los muchachos se llevaran a las brujas para encaminarlo a su despacho.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué siempre que ocurre algo, tú estás en primera fila? – Sirius no parecía furioso, exactamente, pero su tono así lo daba a entender.

\- E-ess m-mi forma… de lla… llam-mar tu atención – respondió tiritando entre sus brazos, ya sintiendo el frio hasta en los huesos.

\- ¿Tú eres tonta? – le reprendió además con la mirada -. Para eso solo tienes que meterte en mi cama.

...

..

.

Madame Pomfrey ya tenía todo preparado para cuando llegaron. McGonagall le hizo un informe rápido de daños y la enfermera enseguida ordenó que las colocaran en camas vecinas para poder atenderlas. Una vez terminada su labor, la profesora de transformaciones salió de la enfermería, con la promesa de volver más tarde.

\- Bébase esto Grimm – le tendió una taza que contenía un líquido de color rojo, que expulsaba un espeso humo del mismo color -. No quema, bébalo entero. De un tirón.

\- Atienda a Mary primero, ella está peor.

\- Y desvístase – ordenó como si lo la fuera escuchado, pero ya se dirigía hacia la cama de la otra bruja, a encargarse ella misma de hacer todo por ella -. Debe quitarse esas ropas empapadas.

Dicho eso, las cortinas que rodeaban la cama se cerraron, aislando a enfermera y paciente del resto de la enfermería.

\- Y vosotros dos, largo de aquí – dijo asomando la cabeza una última vez.

\- Ya la has oído, bebe – instó James.

No se hizo de rogar y en varios tragos dio buena cuenta del líquido de la taza. Cuando se retiró el vaso de los labios, con una ligera mueca de asco, se dio cuenta de que tenía a Sirius encima, quitándole la túnica empapada que cayó pesadamente al suelo y desabrochando ya los botones de la camisa del uniforme.

\- ¡Esas manos Black! – exclamó a la par que le daba un manotazo.

\- Ya has oído a la enfermera, tienes que quitarte la ropa – se excusó con una media sonrisa y volvió a desabotonar por donde lo había dejado.

\- ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de quitarme la ropa por mi misma y…! ¡Oh por Merlín! – rápidamente empezó a abanicarse el rostro – Qué calor. Ay madre, esto parece una sauna. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

\- ¿Calor? ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó James, que no sentía nada.

Y es que la única que sentía ese calor, era Avril. Nada más acabarse el contenido de la taza, un agradable calorcillo se había extendido desde su estómago al resto del cuerpo y se había vuelto abrasador.

\- Daros la vuelta – ordenó con prisa.

\- ¿Que nos demos qué? – ambos animagos la miraban como si se fuera vuelto loca de repente.

\- ¡Qué os deis la vuelta, joder!

En el momento en que los dos obedecieron, ella terminó de desnudarse con rapidez, muerta del calor que sentía en esos instantes. Aquello debía de ser un error. Madame Pomfrey debía haberse equivocado en la dosis, porque aquello no era normal. Se sentía en el infierno. Dudó si quitarse también la ropa interior o no, pero sentía que esta le ardía sobre la piel, así que echó un vistazo a Sirius y James antes de deshacerse también de ella.

\- ¡Sirius Black! – gritó enardecida al ver que este le daba la espalda pero daleaba la cabeza para observarla, con una perruna sonrisa nada disimulada - ¡Maldito chucho pervertido!

\- ¡No he visto nada! ¡Lo prometo! – en cuanto le pilló, miró rápidamente al frente, con las manos en alto, tratando de aparentar inocencia.

\- ¡Mentiroso! Ni se te ocurra girarte porque no voy a apartar la vista de ti.

\- ¿Eso significa que yo si puedo? – preguntó James, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

\- Aún estoy a tiempo de meteros una buena colleja – amenazó al tiempo que se quitaba el sujetador.

\- Y digo yo, ¿por qué no te metes detrás de las cortinas? – preguntó Sirius parsimonioso al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca, con la mirada puesta en el techo.

\- ¡Porque no estoy pensando con claridad! ¿Vale? – se sentía un poco tonta por no haber caído al momento.

Con toda la ropa quitada, arrancó la sabana que cubría la cama y se la enrolló por el cuerpo, como si fuera un vestido sin mangas. Al contacto con la tela, el calor que sentía pareció calmare un poco, pero todavía se sentía arder y no entendía nada. Rápidamente y sin dar permiso a los otros dos para darse la vuelta, se acercó a donde Madame Pomfrey atendía a Mary, ajena a lo que ocurría detrás de las cortinas que la rodeaban.

\- Madame Pomfrey – llamó con un deje desesperado -, esto es muy raro, debo de haber tenido una reacción alérgica o algo.

Poppy apartó la mirada de su paciente unos segundos para observar a Avril que se sujetaba el pelo negro con una mano para que no le rozara con la piel, ya que incluso este le quemaba, y con la otra se sujetaba la sábana contra el cuerpo.

\- No Grimm, es el efecto de la poción. La ayuda a entrar en calor y todo aquello que esté más frio que usted, le provocará el efecto contrario en la piel – volvió su atención a Mary, que se encontraba dormida sobre la cama -. Póngase ropa seca y abríguese, así no sentirá ese bochorno que siente ahora.

\- Ah – fue lo único que pudo decir tras la explicación -. ¿Y Mary cómo se encuentra?

\- Se pondrá bien. Estaba muy nerviosa y la he puesto a dormir, le sentará bien. Ahora déjeme terminar, luego me encargo de usted.

\- Vale, vale.

Avril corrió la cortina al salir y lo primero que se encontró fue a James y Sirius recogiendo su ropa del suelo. No sería nada, si no hubieran comenzado por la lencería y se estuvieran entreteniendo con ella.

\- Es que no os puedo dejar solos ni un instante – dijo ya más calmada y quitándole el sujetador a Sirius de las manos.

\- Eso tendríamos que decir nosotros. Cada vez que nos despistamos un poco, ya estás metida en un nuevo lio.

\- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso James – de otro manotazo, le arrebató las bragas de las manos.

En cuestión de segundos, tuvo que soltar ambas prendas, ya que las sentía tan calientes que le quemaban las manos.

\- Estúpida poción – ante la mirada de incomprensión de los dos chicos, explicó -. Todo aquello que esté más frio que yo, me quema – y volvió a recogerse el pelo con la mano.

Ambos hicieron una "O" muda con la boca, comprendiéndolo. Sirius entonces se quitó una goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca, la que él mismo usaba cuando quería recogerse él mismo su pelo y se la tendió a Avril para que la usara.

\- Gracias – se sujetó el moño con la goma.

\- Y entonces, si yo te toco… - dijo James, con un dedo listo para tocarle el brazo -… ¿lo sentirás frío?

\- Supongo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A ver – y le sujetó la mano -. ¿Y bien?

\- Que fresquita.

\- ¿James fresquita? – inquirió Sirius con una ceja alzada – Si él siempre tiene las manos ardiendo.

Para comprobarlo, Sirius le cogió la mano a James y asintió dándose la razón a él mismo. James tenía la mano caliente, como siempre. Era un tipo caluroso que guardaba bien el calor y si en algún momento tenía las manos frías, en nada que las guardara un rato en los bolsillos se le calentaban.

\- Lo dicho, manos de fuego.

\- Pues tú las tienes normales – Sirius volvió a mirarle con una ceja alzada -. Me refiero a que no las tienes tan frías a como las tiene Avril ahora mismo.

Y Avril y Sirius se dieron también la mano para comprobarlo. Ahora los tres estaban en un círculo, con las manos sujetas entre ellos.

\- Es verdad, las tienes congeladas – dijo el primogénito de los Black.

\- Pues tú también las tienes fresquitas, pero no tanto como James.

De repente, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe, dando paso al huracán que era Marlene, seguido por Lily, Remus y Peter. Todos entraron con rostros preocupados, pero se detuvieron rápidamente en cuanto vieron a sus tres amigos en un círculo con las manos cogidas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Marlene, con la mayor cara de incomprensión jamás mostrada.

\- Decidme que no estáis invocando nada – dijo Remus con cierta súplica en su voz.

\- ¿Y esa sábana? – fue el turno de Lily, que no se le ocurrió otra cosa, al ver a Avril envuelta en ella.

\- Mi ropa está empapada – contestó ella mirando al suelo, donde su ropa permanecía amontonada.

\- Parecéis… parecéis… no sé lo que parecéis – aportó muy locuazmente Peter.

A pesar de todos los comentarios, ellos seguían cogidos de las manos mientras hablaban con sus amigos, quienes no les quitaban ojo de encima. Era una estampa muy curiosa.

\- Estáis para que os retraten a los tres – dijo finalmente Remus.

\- Por mi vale, pero Avril no puede salir con la sábana puesta – bromeó Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

\- Voy a pisarte un pie.

\- Yo conozco a alguien que nos haría un buen precio – propuso James.

\- Eh, pues no es mala idea.

\- ¿Están locos? – interrumpió Avril, que realmente temía que quisieran hacer un retrato de aquello.

\- No, no me refiero a un retrato así – aclaró Sirius con una sonrisa -, sino más bien…

No terminó la frase, pero miraba a James y este pareció entenderlo, porque amplió su propia sonrisa y emocionado dijo.

\- ¡Sería genial! Un recuerdo para siempre. Pero un retrato tardaría demasiado, ¿qué tal una foto?

\- Eres un genio James.

\- Ya lo sé – este solo se encogió de hombros compartiendo sonrisas y entusiasmo con Sirius.

\- Bueno es suficiente – interrumpió Marlene con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Y Mary? ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

Las bromas y el ambiente alegre que los cabecillas del grupo habían logrado instaurar desapareció y fue sustituido de nuevo por la incomodidad y la preocupación. Se soltaron de las manos y Avril se acercó a Marlene.

\- La enfermera la está atendiendo ahora – informó señalando con la cabeza donde se encontraban. No estaba segura de dar más detalles de lo que había ocurrido.

\- Hemos escuchado que os caísteis al lago – dijo entonces Peter, dando pie a que hablara.

\- Todo el mundo en el castillo ya está hablando de ello – Lily se acercó a Avril, preocupada. Se quitó su propia túnica y se la puso por los hombros. A pesar de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el tacto de su piel era frío.

\- Y más que van a hablar cuando se confirme lo que ha pasado – todos miraron a Avril, esperando a que contara algo más -. Vi a Mary desde una de las ventanas del castillo, caminando sobre el hielo del lago.

\- ¡Imposible! – saltó de repente Marlene – Ella jamás haría una cosa así.

\- Creo que Mulciber usó la maldición _Imperius_ sobre ella – añadió en voz más baja.

Un silencio generalizado se instauró en la enfermería, donde nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Remus, que se había mantenido algo apartado, avanzó en pocas zancadas lo que le separaba de Avril.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella. Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta - ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

La mirada azul de Avril se volvió opaca, perdiendo el brillo que en los últimos meses, había recuperado. ¿Cómo estaba tan segura? ¿Cuántas veces había visto la maldición Imperius aplicada en alguien? Demasiadas. El comportamiento de Mary antes de hacer que Mulciber perdiera la concentración sobre ella, era bastante delator. Delator en alguien que tampoco estaba muy habituado a usarla. Avril estaba segura de que había usado a su amiga como sujeto de pruebas.

En ese instante, la enfermera apareció de detrás de las cortinas donde atendía a Mary, encontrándose con más gente de la que en un principio había y tendría que haber. Les miró a todos con el ceño bien fruncido, en una mueca de desaprobación.

\- ¿Cómo está Mary? – preguntó Marlene antes de que Poppy Pomfrey dijera nada.

\- Se pondrá bien.

\- ¿Puedo verla? ¿Por favor?

\- De acuerdo – suspiró sin ganas de pelear -. Pero solo una persona. Al resto os quiero fuera.

Marlene se lanzó enseguida al cubículo de Mary, sin dar opción a nada más. Todos la vieron desaparecer ahí, mientras Pomfrey se acercaba a Avril.

\- Le dije que se pusiera algo de ropa Grimm – reprendió -. No sea exhibicionista.

Avril enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo con el comentario, a la vez que escuchaba a los cuatro únicos chicos de la sala reírse a escondidas.

\- No le veo mala cara. Descanse y si se resfría, venga a verme.

Se marchó a su pequeño despacho a preparar un informe de lo que había averiguado para Dumbledore. Lily se acercó entonces a Avril, que descalza, trataba de patear las piernas de cualquiera que se pusiera delante de ellas.

\- Toma Avril.

\- ¡Mi varita!

\- Me la dio McGonagall. Las criaturas del lago la recogieron y se la dieron a Dumbledore, que se la dio a McGonagall que me la dio a mí para que te la entregara.

\- Ah. Gracias.

...

..

.

* * *

Y aquí tenemos el capítulo de la semana. Como ya sabéis, a partir de aquí, se subirán los capítulos de sábado en sábado. Volvemos a nuestra rutina de capítulo por semana.

Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que este ha estado bastante completo. Hemos tenido un poquito de todo, que si tristeza, añoranza, algo de acción y nuestro humor Merodeador y a estos tres cogidos de la mano.

¿Parte favorita del cap? ¿Hay que añadir más tipos odiosos a nuestra lista de personas que matar?

Un kiss

Debyom.


	32. Chapter 32

**Cotilla.**

Mary salió a los pocos días de la enfermería y la noticia realmente se propagó más rápido que el aire. Al despertar, ella lo recordaba todo. Se había sentido algo confusa y asustada al principio, pero todos los recuerdos, antes y después de caer al lago, estaban ahí.

Por supuesto con la insistencia y el apoyo de todas, sobre todo de Marlene, Mary terminó por contar lo sucedido. Mulciber se había encontrado con ella antes de llegar a la biblioteca y empezó a insultarle por su procedencia muggle. Ella siempre ha sido una chica que aborrece las peleas y meterse en líos, por ello quiso evitarlo, pero Mulciber no estuvo del todo de acuerdo.

La había maldecido con un Imperius.

Y de ahí el resultado de cómo había acabado todo. Ahora Mary tenía miedo de ir sola a cualquier lado y Marlene actuaba de guardaespaldas la mayor parte del tiempo. Eran mejores amigas y conectaban a un nivel que no tenían con Lily o Avril.

La noticia de lo que hizo Mulciber llegó hasta el cuadro más alejado del castillo. Y las represalias no quisieron hacerse esperar, sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore dio un claro aviso donde aclaraba que el colegio ya se estaba encargando el asunto y de que cualquier intervención extra sería una completa molestia. Eso hizo que los Merodeadores tuvieran que guardarse los petardos en los bolsillos y Marlene se mordiera la lengua.

Avril subía las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos con tranquilidad, como quien se dirige a la casa del vecino, con la revista sobre motos que Arthur Weasley le había dado en Navidad. Tocó dos veces a la puerta, por simple y llana cortesía.

\- Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin sal – dijo Remus en broma al abrir la puerta.

\- Estás de suerte, porque vengo a por chocolate.

\- Pasa, tengo algo escondido en el cajón de la mesita de noche – respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

\- ¡No puede ser! Peter y yo hemos mirado millones de veces y ahí no tienes nada – replicó Sirius sentado a los pies de la cama, con James frente a él, pero dándole la espalda.

\- Eso es porque no sabéis mirar.

\- ¡Suelta esas tijeras ahora mismo Sirius Black! – gritó Avril escandalizada.

El saludo tan poco corriente de Avril, hizo que Black obedeciera, creando un estrepitoso estruendo metálico precediendo al silencio inmediatamente posterior. Avril se acercó en grandes zancadas donde, James con el pelo húmedo y Sirius detrás de este, se encontraban. Apuntó a Canuto con la revista enrollada y dijo:

\- Dime que eso que pensabas hacer ya lo has hecho antes y ha salido bien.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Cortarle el pelo?

\- Ajá.

\- Ehhh… no es la primera vez que se lo corto…

\- Pero el pelo de James es indomable – completó Remus.

\- Sí, la última vez se lo dejó más largo de un lado que otro – aportó Peter desde su cama.

\- ¿Y por qué no te lo corta otro?

\- Remus es peor y Peter ni te cuento – dijo James con una media sonrisa -. Normalmente me lo corta mi madre, pero olvidé pedírselo estas Navidades y ahora me molesta para jugar.

Avril puso sus manos en las caderas y suspiró alzando una ceja. Miró de Sirius a James y viceversa, se agachó a recoger las tijeras y tendiéndole la revista a Sirius, lo relevó de su puesto.

\- Ven conmigo – tomó a James de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en una silla al lado de la ventana -. La revista es para ti, Sirius. Peter, ¿serías tan amable de traerme una toalla del baño?

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó algo indignado.

\- Porque Remus va a traerme chocolate – respondió guiñándole un ojo al susodicho -. Venga por favooorr.

Mientras Peter se adentraba al baño sin más quejas, Remus se dirigió riendo hasta su mesita, buscando el dulce mencionado. Avril comenzó a peinar a James con los dedos, calculando el largo que tenía.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que te lo corte?

\- Me da igual, siempre que no me moleste en los ojos – dijo él al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para verla.

\- Muy bien, dame esas gafas – se las quitó ella misma y las puso sobre el escritorio -. Gracias Peter.

Cogió la toalla que el muchacho le tendía y la colocó sobre los hombros de James. Lo peinó otra vez con los dedos, armándose de valor para meterle mano a aquel ensortijado pelo indomable. A Harry también lo había pelado en varias de ocasiones, algún que otro verano cuando iba a verlo a casa de sus tíos (prefería que se lo cortara ella a su tía Petunia) o el tiempo que pasaron buscando los Horrocruxes. Hermione lo había intentado una vez y desde aquel entonces no había vuelto a coger unas tijeras para eso.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – preguntó Sirius desde su cama, mirando la revista entusiasmado.

\- Me la dio un amigo estas Navidades – explicó sonriendo, dando los primeros cortes de tijera -. Sabía que te gustaría, así que se la pedí para dártela.

\- Menuda maravilla – decía pasando páginas -. Mira esta James – giró la revista para que la viera de lejos.

\- Guao. Es increíble – Avril le cogió con brusquedad la cabeza y la puso mirando para delante.

\- No te muevas.

\- Es imposible que la hayas visto – dijo entonces Remus -. Si no tienes las gafas puestas.

Colocó el chocolate en el escritorio, junto a las gafas redondas de James, quien empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, al ver que lo habían pillado. Sirius empezó a reírse también, sin importarle la poca atención que James parecía tener en la revista. Ya le vendría luego pidiéndosela.

\- Deja de moverte James. Si tu pelo es un imposible, no te imaginas lo que es cortarlo – regañó chasqueando la lengua.

\- Tranquila, no puede quedar peor que las otras veces.

\- Eso lo averiguarás muy pronto si no te estás quieto. Remus, ¿me das un trocito de choco?

\- Los tienes al lado.

\- Ya, pero no puedo cogerlos con las manos así. Dámelo tú – y le abrió la boca, esperando a que el licántropo le introdujera el chocolate.

Dudó un momento, pero avergonzado terminó obedeciendo. Avril siguió cortando como si nada, mientras Remus trataba de ignorar la maliciosa sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro de Cornamenta. Un calabobos comenzó a caer fuera y el pacífico silencio que se había instaurado no duró apenas un minuto.

\- No van a expulsar a Mulciber – dijo Avril con calma.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – dijeron tres de los cuatro Merodeadores.

Sirius había dejado de inmediato la revista a un lado para escuchar atentamente lo que Avril decía y James giró de repente la cabeza para mirarla. Poco más y le corta la oreja.

\- ¿Te quieres estar quieto de una vez? – inquirió molesta, volviendo a ponerle la cabeza al frente con rudeza.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – preguntó Remus, extrañado por que lo supiera antes que él.

\- Dumbledore. He estado esta mañana en su despacho – respondió nuevamente calmada -. Antes de ayer estuvo aquí su padre, hablando con el director. Ha estado moviendo contactos en el Ministerio, consiguiendo testimonios de varios altos cargos, incluido el Ministro de Magia Harold Minchum. También han intervenido los padres de Avery y Rosier. Incluido el Señor Nott y no recuerdo quien más – omitió mencionar que los Malfoy y Lestrange también habían colaborado. Se cambió al frente de James, para cortarle por delante -. Todos han testificado a favor de Mulciber, diciendo que solo era una broma sin mala intención…

\- ¿Una broma? – casi gritó Sirius -. ¡Si eso era una broma…!

\- Shhh, deja que termine – interrumpió James.

\- Mulciber está dispuesto a contratar un abogado mágico de seguir insistiendo en la expulsión de su hijo. A Dumbledore no le ha quedado otra más que aceptar, ya que Mary sería quien acabaría perdiendo con toda seguridad, a pesar de tener todas las pruebas a su favor y el apoyo del profesorado – no dijo que de entrar a juicio, ella misma tendría que testificar y aquello no le convenía en absoluto. Investigarían en su pasado y descubrirían todo el pastel -. Y bueno, si se queda, Albus Dumbledore tiene el poder para imponerle un castigo.

\- Pero eso no es justo – dijo Peter -. Cualquier otro ya habría sido expulsado.

\- Bueno, es lo que tiene que tus padres tengan cargos importantes en el Ministerio y contactos con quien-tu-sabes – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que después de todo se ha salido con la suya? – preguntó Remus.

\- Más o menos. Ahora Dumbledore lo tendrá vigilado más de cerca. Además, le ha quitado doscientos puntos a Slytherin, lo que les deja el marcador en cero y a deber puntos.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamaron James y Sirius.

\- ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo James! ¡Deja de moverte! – riñó nuevamente -. Y eso no es todo, Mulciber estará castigado el resto del año – Canuto y Cornamenta se levantaron mutuamente los pulgares a distancia, procurando no moverse mucho, aunque a Sirius el moverse no le afectara -. Y lo mejor es… que yo he ganado cien puntos para Gryffindor.

\- ¡Toma ya! – esta vez ambos amigos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y chocaron las palmas, con las risas de Remus de fondo y los aplausos de Peter.

Avril bufó molesta, pero antes de poder volver a regañar a James, este llegó y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla a Avril. Sorprendida por el arrebato, no vio llegar a Sirius, que la aprisionó en un abrazo de oso y le besó repetidamente una mejilla.

\- Para ya con los besos de abuela Canuto – dijo Remus intentando separarlos -. Parece que le fueras a sorber hasta el alma.

Fingiéndose ofendido, Sirius se separó de ella y miró con horror a su lobuno amigo.

\- ¡Yo soy mucho más guapo que un dementor!

\- Y mucho más temible – soltó con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor, si a mi paso en vez de desaparecer los pensamientos felices, aparecen los más calientes entre féminas y no tan féminas.

\- Suficiente narcisismo por hoy, gracias – Avril se separó para terminar de una vez con el pelo de James.

...

..

.

Las cuatro brujas de quinto curso pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor, caminaban a paso de tortuga hacia su siguiente clase con Aris Smith, profesora de DCAO. Una risueña anciana, amable y dulce que regalaba caramelos a todo aquel que se encontraba por medio. Ella y Dumbledore habían parecido llegar a un pacto en el que ella le daba un caramelo cada vez que lo veía y él se lo comía con una sonrisa despampanante. El problema era que a menudo parecía que traficaban, más que compartir.

Marlene y Avril caminaban unos pasos más adelantados que las otras dos, puesto que la primera trataba de convencer a la segunda de algo en particular.

\- Eres una pesada McKinnon.

\- Vamos Avril por favor – suplicaba a su lado -. Solo será un día. Y no tienes que hacer nada. Que te diga Mary, ella ya lo ha hecho antes.

\- ¡Pues que vaya ella entonces! – repuso cansada de tanta insistencia.

\- Es que está muy sensible todavía y tiene miedo de todo – dijo en un susurro para que no la oyera.

\- ¡Te he oído!

\- ¡Sabes que digo la verdad! – gritó girándose a verla por un momento.

\- Pero eso no quita que esté sorda – Marlene le gruñó en respuesta, no queriendo discutir con ella teniendo asuntos más importantes que atender en esos momentos.

\- Por favor Avril. Te juro por Merlín y el Santo Grial que no volveré a pedirte nada nunca más – juntó ambas palmas de las manos frente a su cara.

\- Por qué será que no me creo eso – hizo una pausa antes de proponer - ¿Y no puedes llevar a Lily?

\- ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? El problema es que Lily se niega mejor que tu.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó alzando una ceja. ¿Es que había formas mejores de negarse que diciendo "no"? – Bueno, me da igual. Busca a otra.

\- Pero Avril, es que te ha pedido expresamente a ti.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que acaso soy el producto de una tienda para que me compren por encargo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero de verdad le gustas! ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? McLaggen no es mal tipo. Mary dice que la trató como a una princesa.

\- Yo no he dicho tal cosa – dijo en voz alta desde atrás, con Lily riendo de fondo.

\- ¿Te quieres callar? ¡Así no ayudas! ¡Por favor Avril! Además no vas a estar sola, será una cita en parejas.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer una cita normal como todo el mundo? – Avril comenzó a acelerar el paso, pensando que cuanto antes llegaran a la clase, antes la dejaría en paz.

\- Porque somos muy tímidos los dos – se llevó ambas manos a la cara, como intentando taparse el sonrojo, en plan ñoño -. Si estamos solos desde el principio el ambiente se siente muy tenso. ¡Pero si hay otra pareja es más fácil relajarse!

\- Para el carro escopeta – Avril detuvo el paso al tiempo que lo decía -. ¿Tú, tímida? Eso sí que no me lo creo. Eres la más "adelantada" – hizo hasta las comillas con los dedos, para darle más énfasis – de las cuatro.

\- No me compares con términos muggles, jovencita – reprendió señalándola con el dedo. Después con esa misma mano, se echó la coleta hacia atrás – Está bien, lo confieso. El otro día Andrew y yo estuvimos juntos – le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la atrajo más cerca de ella -. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Es un secreto. La cosa es que ahora parece que le cuesta mirarme a la cara cuando estamos solos y pensé que una cita de parejas le facilitaría las cosas.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la chica? ¿O por qué no puedo escoger al chico con el que quiero ir? – se quitó su brazo de encima, para retomar el camino al lado de las otras dos, que ya les habían alcanzado el paso - O mejor todavía. ¿Por qué no se lo habéis pedido a Frank y Alice? ¡Son una pareja de verdad!

\- Porque Frank y Alice siempre tienen cosas que hacer juntos – contestó enfurruñada -. Además la idea es que Andrew se sienta cómodo, por eso tiene que ser su amigo. No vale ninguno de esos Merodeadores metomentodo. Y ya te he dicho, que Flavius McLaggen me pidió que os presentara.

\- Pero si lo conozco – llegaron a la puerta de la clase de DCAO, donde más de la mitad de los alumnos ya estaban allí. Avril fue a sentarse en su sitio junto a Lily, tratando de evitar a Marlene -. Compartimos Sala Común, ¿recuerdas?

\- No te hagas la loca. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Por favor Avril! Hazme este favor, te juro que podrás irte cuando quieras – suplicó ya de últimas.

Avril la miró fijamente a sus ojos chocolate, que más que suplicar, parecían obligarla a decir sí. El problema más grande era su "cita". Le estaba pidiendo que fuera con el padre de Cormac McLaggen. El mismo Cormac McLaggen pulposo con el que Hermione tuvo que lidiar en más de una ocasión. Y como padre e hijo fueran iguales… mal íbamos.

Y para colmo no es como si ella no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, como para añadir un lío amoroso al lote.

Mirándola bien, parecía algo desesperada. Marlene no era mala y a quitando la pelea que tuvieron el año anterior que fue por causas justificadas, ellas se llevaban bien y se consideraban buenas amigas. Además, desde que Avril salvó la vida a Mary, la rubia la trataba muchas veces como una heroína que las sacaría de todos los problemas.

"Así es como tratábamos a Hermione. Ella siempre nos salvaba de los líos en los que no metíamos nosotros solos. Siempre estuvo ahí y nunca nos falló." Tampoco es que las situaciones fueran comparables o que ella fuera tan increíble como Hermione, pero sí podía hacer un pequeño favor a una amiga, aunque fuera uno como este.

\- De acuerdo, McKinnon – aceptó al tiempo que levantaba un dedo y la miraba con decisión desde la baja altura que le concedía la silla - Solo una vez.

El rostro de Marlene se iluminó en cuestión de segundos y con un chillido que ensordeció a la clase entera, se lanzó a abrazar y besuquear a Avril.

\- ¿Estás segura Avril? – le preguntó Lily en un susurro –. Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

\- No te preocupes. Solo será un día.

\- Sería mejor si fueras con Remus – canturreó para sí.

\- No empieces Lily.

...

..

.

El despacho en aquellos instantes le parecía increíblemente pequeño y bochornoso. Sin embargo, afuera el viento invernal soplaba con furia y fuerza. El sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo y un dolor agudo le taladraba la cabeza. Respiraba con rapidez, aún alterada por la intrusión en su mente, sin embargo se sentía satisfecha.

Las sesiones de oclumancia se habían reanudado como era de esperar y parece ser que el descanso que supusieron las vacaciones, le habían hecho bien. Había retomado las clases con motivación y estaba mejorando más de lo esperado en un principio. Sería capaz de ganarle una batalla mental a alguien cuyo nivel de legeremancia fuera mediocre, no digamos ya, que por supuesto, había superado a Harry.

Eso no quería decir que no estuviera agotada. Dumbledore era implacable.

\- Está haciendo progresos, Grimm – aduló el director con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Gracias… señor – inspiró con fuerza antes de decir -. Cuando llegué esta noche, dijo que quería decirme algo.

\- Veo que no lo ha olvidado.

\- Si se pone tan misterioso…

Dumbledore rió suavemente y se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a un armario que había cerca. Fawkes, desde su percha, dejó escapar un graznido melódico y escondió la cabeza bajo el ala, con clara intención de dormirse. Los cuadros murmuraban en voz baja entre ellos, prestando atención al único lugar que podían ver.

\- Estoy seguro que tampoco se ha olvidado de esto – dijo sacando un joyero del armario y colocándolo sobre el escritorio. Supo antes de que lo abriera, que la diadema se encontraba dentro -. He meditado mucho y he tomado la decisión de llevarlo a cabo en la próxima luna llena.

Avril apartó sus ojos azules de la diadema, para fijarlos en los azules del director con el ceño fruncido. La próxima luna llena no sería hasta el 15 de febrero. Y ellos estaban a 22 de enero. Lo que viene a ser casi un mes de espera.

\- Podríamos haber aprovechado esta.

\- Lo sé, pero consideraba que haría demasiado frío.

\- También habrá frío en la siguiente.

\- Y sin embargo tengo la esperanza de que no llueva.

\- ¿Y si llueve? ¿Lo aplazará?

\- Oh, no. Me temo que no dispongo de otra fecha para abandonar el colegio de noche sin levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó entonces con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará acabar con esto Grimm – explicó Dumbledore con una tranquila sonrisa -. Por lo que he reunido de sus recuerdos, algunos objetos los destruyeron más rápido que otros, puesto que la situación así lo ameritaba. No sé cuánto nos costará destruirlo, pero no pienso volver a pisar este colegio con la diadema de vuelta.

\- Comprendo.

\- Como acordamos, usted vendrá conmigo – continuó -. Saldremos de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Diremos que Bathilda ha enfermado y le concederemos unos días para que la visite.

\- Me parece bien.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, pues nada más era necesario que fuera dicho. Tenían a su disposición la espada de Gryffindor, colgada en una vitrina, completamente opuesta a donde estaba la diadema, puesto que esta vibraba cuando ambas se acercaban mucho. Decidieron mantenerlas alejadas, ya que no tenían forma de saber si Voldemort notaba aquella alteración en el pedazo de su alma.

...

..

.

Estaba visto y comprobado, que había gente repelente y odiosa en todas las partes del mundo… y en todos los tiempos posibles.

Bertha Jorkins disfrutaba más que un niño en Navidad de cualquier chismorreo que llegara a sus oídos. Era alta, de pelo castaño a media espalda y ojos pequeños del mismo color. Unas pecas adornaban sus mejillas y aquello era lo único que le daba algo de gracia a su arrogante y poco agraciado rostro.

Le encantaba meter su redondeada nariz en cualquier sitio, buscando saber todos los chismorreos del colegio fueran reales o no, interesantes o aburridos. De todas formas, ella se encargada después de darle la forma que más vendiera. No había casi nada que la detuviera, ni siquiera las puertas cerradas de la sala de profesores (donde por lo visto entraba a menudo) o alguna amenaza que más de alguna vez se había cumplido.

Y a pesar de todo, ella no aprendía. Porque vivía por y para el cotilleo. Nada se le escapaba. Nunca.

Por eso, que Avril Grimm hubiera logrado permanecer tanto tiempo en el anonimato, aplacada en una esquina de sus prioridades, era todo un misterio. Más bien, esa bruja al completo era un misterio.

Y ella quería todos los misterios resueltos.

Cuando entró nueva al colegio, ella descubrió que Avril Grimm venía de Estados Unidos y se había ido a vivir con su madrina, la famosa historiadora Bathilda Bagshot. Y ya está. Nada más. La olvidó porque por aquel entonces una chica estadounidense no era algo a lo que sacar provecho, pero una pequeña espina se le quedó clavada.

Una que fue inmediatamente a quitarse en cuanto escuchó que esa niña había creado un patronus para salvar a la entonces profesora de DCAO. Como ningún alumno pudo aclararle nada, fue inmediatamente a esconderse a la sala de profesores donde se enteró de algo grande. ¡Una guerra!

¿Pero estamos locos? Esa profesora McGonagall siempre se guarda los mejores cotilleos para ella, pero en esta ocasión le explicó a varios profesores el por qué ella podía realizar esa magia tan avanzada. ¡Y ella se enteró de todo!

Que si por allí había una guerra, que la niña había luchado en ella… ¡y que sus padres y amigos habían muerto en ella!

Cuando Bertha se enteró de todo eso, un inmenso placer la recorrió por entero. Aquello era una bomba. Qué bien calladito se lo tenía. De ahí esa expresión de mártir.

Después de aquello, y por primera vez en su vida, no quiso apresurarse a contárselo a todos… solo a unos pocos. Lo cierto era que quería reunir más información sobre ella. Con un pasado tan sórdido, seguro que debía haber algo más.

Bertha esperó. Esperó mucho e investigó mucho. Y sin embargo no encontró absolutamente nada. Aquello no era normal. Ni siquiera en la sala de profesores había informes de su antiguo colegio.

El tiempo fue pasando y no le perdió de vista. Por supuesto, la compaginó con otros cotilleos, no podía centrarse siempre en una sola cosa.

Ahora ya no podía esperar más. Si nadie sabía sobre ella (ni quería contar nada de ella, porque esos malditos Gryffindors con los que se junta no sueltan prenda), debía preguntar a la misma fuente. Sobre todo después del incidente con su compañera de casa y ese Slytherin.

\- Eres Avril, ¿a que sí? – dijo nada más tenerla en frente. Había logrado acorralarla cuando salía de comer.

Efectivamente, Avril salía de allí con un ligero dolor de barriga, acompañada de Lily que la miraba con una sonrisa compasiva. Le había avisado que no comiera tanto postre, pero había hecho oídos sordos y ahora pasaba lo que pasaba.

Justo se iban a la biblioteca cuando una chica de Ravenclaw, mayor que ellas las detuvo.

\- Sí. ¿Y tú? – preguntó curiosa la nombrada.

Bertha la miró algo sorprendida porque no lo supiera, pero Lily sí que la reconoció. Y le regaló una mirada bastante mortal y poco sutil.

\- Me llamo Bertha Jorkins. ¿Te importa que hablemos un momento a solas? – quería ser la primera en conocer el chismorreo, no iba a dejar que nadie más se enterara antes que ella.

\- ¿Y eso? – se limitó a contestar.

Observó de reojo a Lily y su reticencia para con la chica. Avril sabía que le sonaba el nombre. Pero en esos instantes no era capaz de cogerlo. Siguió dándole un par de vueltas a la cabeza, ignorando por completo la respuesta de la bruja.

Como si de un flash se tratara, recordó que Bertha Jorkins fue el nombre de la chica que trabajaba en el Ministerio y que fue asesinada por Voldemort cuando este la torturó para sacarle información sobre Barty Crouch Junior.

\- Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que no le había prestado atención.

Bertha frunció el ceño, molesta porque la ignorara tan deliberadamente.

\- Simplemente hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

\- Lo siento – Avril no se fiaba de ella. Creía recordar que tenía muy mala reputación -. Ahora mismo no puedo, tal vez otro día.

Se dio la vuelta y se enganchó del brazo de Lily para marcharse y perderla de vista. No llegó ni al final del pasillo, cuando Bertha la alcanzó corriendo, antes de casi matarse al tropezar con sus propios pies.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo te encuentras en boca de todos – empezó a caminar a la par de ellas, negándose a rendirse tan fácilmente -. Todo el mundo habla de ti y tu gran hazaña – al ver que Avril no contestaba, siguió hablando -. Yo estuve allí, fue increíble. Dime, ¿qué sientes ahora que todo el mundo te ve como una heroína? – no hubo respuesta – También se habló mucho cuando te enfrentaste a cuatro Slytherins a la vez. En esa ocasión salvaste a otro compañero de tu casa. ¿Tienes algún complejo de salvadora del mundo? ¿Es porque de verdad estuviste participando en combates reales en una guerra?

\- ¿Qué pretendes Jorkins? – estalló Lily furiosa de repente.

\- No estoy hablando contigo, Evans. Debes de estar traumatizada, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso vas tanto al despacho de Dumbledore?

\- Basta – intervino Lily de nuevo -. Jorkins, sigue así y te quitaré puntos.

\- ¿Dónde has escuchado eso? – preguntó entonces Avril tensa.

\- No revelaré mis fuentes – dijo en tono de superioridad -. Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Por eso puedes hacer un patronus?

\- Veinte puntos menos Jorkins – dijo Lily entre dientes -. Más te vale cerrar la boca de una vez. Vámonos Avril – la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella para irse de allí.

\- ¿Es cierto que toda tu familia está muerta?

Aquello la paralizó por completo. Que una completa estúpida y repelente extraña le hablara de su familia le molestaba. Le molestaba mucho. Pero más pareció molestar a la pelirroja que tenía al lado.

\- ¡He dicho que es suficiente Jorkins! – gritó enfurecida -. ¡Estoy harta de ti! Más te vale que metas tu gorda nariz en otros asuntos.

\- ¡Oye Evans, cuidadito con lo que dices! Soy dos años mayor que tu y…

\- ¡Y nada! ¡Estás violando la privacidad de otra persona y yo soy prefecta! No deberías olvidarlo así que ten un poco de respeto.

Una pequeña cantidad de alumnos empezó a aglomerarse alrededor de ellas cuando escucharon los gritos. Con la misma furia con la que habló a la Ravenclaw, los mandó a todos a paseo bajo la amenaza de bajarles puntos.

\- Solo le estoy preguntando como amiga.

\- Tú no eres amiga mía Jorkins – dijo entonces Avril con falsa tranquilidad -. De hecho, ya me caes tan mal que estoy controlándome para no hechizarte.

\- ¿Eso es lo que aprendiste en la guerra? – contraatacó, buscando sacar información -. ¿Si algo no te gusta lo matas? ¿A cuántas personas mataste?

Lily sacó su varita de inmediato y la apuntó con ella a la cara. Estaba tan cabreada.

\- Una palabra más Jorkins y no sales de la enfermería en un mes.

Antes de contestar cuatro alumnos se unieron a la conversación. Las habían visto hablando de lejos y los rumores velados de una pelea se extendieron rápido. Y tal y como sospechaban, la bruja favorita del cuarteto estaba metida en medio. Y la enamorada de James no podía faltar esta vez.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Remus en su papel de prefecto.

A Bertha parecieron brillarle los ojos al ver quiénes eran. No perdió la oportunidad y empezó a soltar otra retahíla de preguntas.

\- Oh, pero si es tu salvador. ¿Es cierto que Sirius y tú estáis saliendo? – aquello iba dirigido, como no, a Avril -. Que sepas que te ha puesto los cuernos.

\- Espera ¿qué? – preguntó el nombrado -. ¿De qué rayos va esto?

\- No trates de negarlo Black, tengo una lista de al menos una veintena de mujeres con las que has estado. Y las que se me habrán escapado.

\- Jorkins, esto ya es pasarse – dijo Lily que había bajado la varita al ver aparecer a los chicos -. Lleva ya un rato haciendo preguntas – aquello se lo contaba a los chicos con una grave expresión en el rostro, tratando de transmitirles que había tocado temas serios.

\- ¿Cuántas mujeres han caído en tus redes Black? ¿Puedes recordarlo? – este la ignoró, centrado como estaba en la pelinegra, tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría, pero esta solo miraba a Bertha como si calibrara algo.

\- Sirius y Avril no están saliendo – informó amablemente Peter, como queriendo confirmar que no le habían escondido nada.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno no me extraña que hayáis cortado. Dicen las malas lenguas que discutíais por las conquistas de Black y que Grimm en venganza le puso los cuernos con su amigo Lupin en el baile de Navidad de Slughorn. ¿Qué te parece que te usaran de esa forma? ¿Es esa la razón de que estuvierais peleados al día siguiente?

\- Jorkins, si no quieres acabar en el lago, para de una vez – dijo con toda la entereza del mundo Remus.

\- Sí bueno, la que casi acaba en el lago es McDonals. Fue increíble cuando golpeaste a Mulciber con el palo…

\- Está inventando cosas, ¿verdad? – preguntó como en duda Colagusano a nadie en especial.

\- ¿Es que no calla nunca? – dijo entonces James mirando a Lily.

\- Pienso callarla ahora mismo.

\- … y menuda forma de celebrarlo. Por lo visto os pillaron – Bertha parecía no prestar atención a nadie más que a Avril - a ti y a Black haciéndolo en el baño de prefectos…

Y paró de parlotear en el mismo instante en que la mano de Sirius agarró un puñado del pelo de Bertha. Acercó la cabeza a la de ella, rozando sus labios en su oído, y muy suavemente, como si estuviera seduciendo a una de las chicas con las que se liaba, dijo:

\- Cuídate las espaldas Jorkins. Y cuida también lo que dice esa lengua tuya, porque puede que no vuelvas a usarla en mucho tiempo.

\- Claro, ¿piensas utilizarme al igual que a esas chicas? ¿Me callarás tú la boca?

\- Das tanto asco que el tan solo tenerte así me repugna.

Aquel comentario pareció dolerle y se vio reflejado en la cara. Al segundo lo borró, pero Sirius lo había visto y aquello fue suficiente para que una sonrisa insultante, descarada y aprovechada se extendiera por su rostro. Bertha Jorkins no era muy diferente del resto de chicas. Todas caían por él, pero él jamás en la vida llegaría a tener algo con ella y usaría su deseo por él para humillarla.

\- Personas como tú, hacen que desee vomitar solo con verlas. Óyeme bien. Di una sola palabra sobre Avril, real o inventada y te haré la vida imposible.

\- E-estás bromeando… no p-puedes decirlo en serio – trató de mostrar toda la entereza que pudo -. Me estás amenazando delante de dos prefectos, ellos no permitirán que lo hagas…

\- Lo cierto es que yo le ayudaré – dijo Remus.

\- Has cavado tu propia tumba Jorkins – dijo Avril con una sonrisa lastimosa, pero sin sentir compasión ninguna por ella – Tengo una sola pregunta para ti. ¿Realmente crees todo lo que has dicho sobre mí?

Bertha no contestó, sino más bien se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Se dio cuenta amargamente de que sentía cierta envidia de ella. Era preciosa a su vera. Más baja que ella, con una figura envidiable aún sin desarrollar del todo, ojos azules y nariz pequeñita y mona. El pelo lo tenía precioso, siempre suelto y ligeramente ondulado, reflejando destellos en ese negro nocturno. Y lo peor era la seguridad que exudaba. Se veía tan segura de sí misma, incluso cuando la acusaba de cosas que no eran ciertas, ella simplemente la miraba, esperando que acabara de hablar para después ignorarla. Como si realmente no le importara.

No era una adolescente normal. Y para colmo, tenía un grupo de amigos siempre con ella, siempre alguien detrás que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, como se estaba dando el caso.

No, ella no creía todas las cosas que dijo, porque una gran cantidad las había inventado, esperando que explotara. Pero no iba a admitirlo… y tampoco iba a negarlo.

\- Si realmente crees todo sobre lo que me has acusado… deberías saber que puedo maldecirte y jamás te enterarías por donde te ha llegado el golpe.

\- Si crees que una mocosa como tu puede ganarme…

\- Esta mocosa puede destruirte.

Y sin decir nada más, el grupo entero se largó dejando a Bertha Jorkins ahí plantada, deseando no haberle preguntado nada, al mismo tiempo que deseaba saber de qué iba todo aquello.

...

..

.

\- Esa estúpida de Jorkins nos la va a pagar – dijo James ya bien lejos de ella.

Los tres merodeadores restantes asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, completamente de acuerdo con la proposición de su amigo.

\- Dejadla en paz, no creo que haga mucho más.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Has visto todo lo que ha dicho ahí de nosotros?

\- Y lo que os habéis perdido – dijo entonces Lily -. No me gusta decir esto pero… tal vez sí que necesite un pequeño escarmiento.

\- Todos la miraron sorprendidos de las palabras que dijo, tanto se fijaron en ella que la hicieron ponerse del color de su pelo.

\- ¿Q-qué? Me ha dado mucho coraje, eso es todo. Que no se os suba a la cabeza.

-Si hasta Evans está de acuerdo, significa que tenemos consentimiento legal – dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

\- Solo quiere llamar la atención – Avril trataba de persuadirlos sin mucho entusiasmo -. Ya se le pasará y seguro que tras todas las amenazas no vuelve a hablarme siquiera.

\- No lo entiendes Avril – fue el turno de Remus de persuadir -. Bertha Jorkins es una cotilla incorregible, insoportable, insensible, indeseable…

\- Suficiente con los "in-" Remus – pidió James con una media sonrisa que el chico correspondió.

\- … poco inteligente…

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

\- … y merece un buen escarmiento – finalizó.

\- También es fea – aportó Sirius de refilón.

\- Vale, lo he pillado. Aún así creo que deberíais dejarla en paz por esta vez.

\- ¡Todo el mundo nos lo agradecerá! – exclamó James.

\- Pero…

\- Deja que hagamos esto Avril – Remus le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón suave -. Siempre estás dando la cara por nosotros, es nuestro turno ahora.

\- Pero esto…

\- Nada de "peros" Avril – dijo Lily -. Déjalos trabajar.

\- ¡Así se habla Lily! ¿Eso significa también que ya podemos casarnos?

\- Olvídalo Potter.

\- Jamás.

Avril suspiró resignada y todos vieron ese gesto como su forma de aprobarlo. Sirius se acercó y le besó la mejilla, como premiándola por ser una buena chica.

\- Y bueno Avril, ¿qué es eso de que me has puesto los cuernos con mi amigo? – preguntó en broma.

Avril levantó su mano junto con la de Remus para que la viera.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando me dejas tantas noches sola, Black. Que solo me atiendas en los baños de prefectos no es suficiente – secundó con un mohín.

\- Asúmelo Black, te he quitado a la chica.

\- Qué agresivo Lunático - Sirius puso la sonrisa más sexy que fue capaz de crear -. Pero no te lo pondré fácil, voy a recuperarla.

\- Buena suerte con ello.

La palmada que le dio Canuto en el trasero a Avril, fue la última respuesta que le proporcionó a Remus y también la gota que colmó el vaso, llevándose una mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes y a posteriori, unos buenos guantazos avergonzados en la espalda por parte de la afectada.

...

..

.

\- Marlene te juro que como cortes más de dos dedos no voy a esa estúpida cita de parejas – amenazaba Avril sentada en una silla del cuarto.

La bruja se había empeñado en que tenía las puntas algo abiertas y que debía cortárselas. Por supuesto todo eso eran formas sutiles de ir preparándola para el acontecimiento que pronto tendría lugar.

\- Que ya lo sé. De verdad qué poco confías en mí.

\- En ti confío. En lo que no confío es en ti con unas tijeras.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- No te creas.

\- Bueno, pues ya he terminado exagerada. ¿Ves que bien ha quedado? – Marlene le entregó un espejo para que se viera.

\- Ah, pues es verdad.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Lo afirmas así tan tranquila?

\- Sí, gracias.

...

..

.

Una semana después del cumpleaños de Lily, Avril estaba esperando en la puerta principal del castillo a que Marlene llegara con Andrew Gage y Flavius McLaggen. Aquel siete de febrero era la salida a Hogsmeade y su cita concertada-a ciegas-obligada-e imposible de cancelar.

\- Avril, ¿qué haces ahí plantada? – se adelantó a preguntar Peter.

\- Hola chicos.

\- ¿Y mi Lily?

\- Con Mary. Van ya de camino a Hogsmeade.

\- Oh, entonces me estabas esperando ¿verdad?

\- Esta vez no Sirius – sonrió ante sus ocurrencias -. La verdad es que estoy esperando a mi cita.

\- ¿¡Tú qué!? – preguntaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No os lo había contado? – fingió hacerse la inocente.

Por supuesto que no se lo había contado. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Últimamente estaban con ella que no la dejaban ni respirar. Se habían vuelto muy sobreprotectores, demasiado. Vio lo que le dijeron a la pareja de Lily, Anthony Bell, después de la fiesta de Slughorn. No quería que fueran amenazando a gente porque sí.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Sirius, extremadamente celoso -. ¿Quién es?

\- Flavius McLaggen.

\- ¿El de sexto?

\- ¿Acaso hay otro Peter? – preguntó con una sonrisa condescendiente.

\- ¿Pero cómo ha ocurrido esto? ¡Vamos, apenas te hemos dejado sola! No ha podido acercarse a ti. ¿Cómo diablos ha conseguido pedírtelo? ¿Y por qué has aceptado?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? – ya empezaba Sirius con sus historias. Realmente no quería pelear con ellos antes de irse.

\- Lo que Canuto trata de decir es… - medió Remus, buscando además conseguir la respuesta que quería, pero la mirada que la bruja les lanzaba lo puso algo nervioso -… que si él te gusta… lo-lo digo porque como has aceptado…

\- No me gusta – espetó -. Solo acepté porque Marlene me pidió que fuera con ella a una cita doble. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor, así que hacédmelo a mí y no montéis una escena.

\- Maldita McKinnon… Tú no vas a ningún lado con ellos – dijo intentando sujetarle la mano, pero ella lo esquivó -. Te vas a venir con nosotros.

\- Canuto, contrólate que lo estás empeorando – le susurró James.

\- ¿Quién eres tú Black, para decirme con quién puedo o no salir? – gritó furiosa y con las manos sobre las caderas -. ¡Que yo sepa nunca te he dicho nada sobre las chicas con las que sales!

\- ¡No puedes comparar!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Y qué te importa lo que haga con mi vida amorosa?

Aquello dejó a Sirius sin palabras. No es que no tuviera cosas que decir, pero estaba seguro de que no eran las palabras adecuadas y que solo lo empeoraría todo. Porque al fin de al cabo, él no entendía la razón por la cual le importaba tanto si salía con alguien o no.

No era la primera vez que sentía aquellos celos. En la fiesta de Navidad los sintió de Remus. Pero es que no podía ser tan simple. Observó a Avril allí plantada, desafiándole. Él quería simplemente cogerla y llevársela con ellos, lejos del estúpido de McLaggen y la tonta de McKinnon por haberle metido la idea en la cabeza.

Y lo peor es que sabía que Remus pensaba igual. Y lo que le daba coraje no era eso, sino que él no decía nada. ¿Por qué no le ayudaba a persuadirla? Se supone que ellos dos eran los únicos que podían rondarla por decirlo de alguna forma. Nadie más.

Esto no estaría pasando si ella hubiera aceptado a salir con él aquella ocasión en que se lo pidió. En aquel momento, había estado dispuesto a dejar a todas las chicas del mundo a un lado si ella fuese aceptado. Se lo habría dicho, pero era tan cabezota que no lo escucharía.

Por eso lo único que salió de su boca fue un gruñido cabreado. Dio media vuelta y se fue a grandes zancadas hasta los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo. Peter le siguió corriendo, mientras que los otros dos se esperaron un poco más.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta Avril – dijo James con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Lo sé – dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- Cuando te aburras de McLaggen… - propuso James -… búscanos en las Tres escobas o en Zonko.

\- Claro – James se marchó también, dejándola con Remus - ¿Sí?

Remus la miraba sintiendo emociones contradictorias. Por supuesto que le hubiera gustado apoyar a Sirius. Pero no era justo que ellos le impidieran disfrutar, si así ella lo quería, de estar con otras personas, solo porque ellos no se atrevieran a decirle lo que sentían. Por lo menos por su parte, que ya lo había asumido un tiempo atrás, porque lo que es Canuto… bueno, digamos que en materia de sentimientos no está muy puesto y no sabía lo que sentía.

Negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no iba a decir nada más. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Ten cuidado ¿vale? Y si trata de propasarse, dínoslo inmediatamente. Nada de enfrentarse sola a nadie, ¿entendido?

\- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí – dijo sarcástica, haciendo una reverencia.

\- De nada sirven mis deseos si no los digo en voz alta entonces.

Remus se marchó por el mismo camino que hicieron antes sus amigos, dejando a Avril algo descolocada y esperando todavía a su cita doble.

...

..

.

* * *

Y damos por finalizado el capítulo de hoy. No se vosotras, pero mientras lo corregía para quitarle las faltas más gordas, me ha entretenido mucho.

¿Y bien?, ¿parte favorita? ¿recordáis quien es Bertha Jorkins? Lo he explicado un poquillo en el fic, cuando se plantaba delante de Avril. ¿Os resulta tan repelente como a mi? parece que solo le meto problemas a Avril, uno tras otro, jajajajajaja

En el próximo cap veréis la cita doble. A ver cómo se desarrolla, XD

Un kiss

Debyom.


	33. Chapter 33

**Cita peligrosa.**

Aquello era un completo aburrimiento. No debería haber aceptado, por mucho que Marlene se empeñara. Estaba cien por cien segura, de que si se hubiera tratado de Sirius o incluso Remus, aquella cita sería mucho más divertida.

Hablando de un Black, nada más llegar al pueblo, se topó con el menor de esa familia. La mirada glacial que le envió no le era para nada extraña a esas alturas. No entendía que le había hecho a Regulus, pero el chico parecía odiarla a muerte.

\- ¿Ya has sustituido a mi hermano o es un extraño juego fetichista el que os traéis entre manos? – le susurró cuando pasó a su lado.

Avril le respondió girando la cabeza en su dirección y sacándole la lengua, lo que lo dejó algo descolocado y con cara de sorpresa. Y ella no ocultó la sonrisa que le provocó ver lo mono y sobreprotector que se portaba con su hermano mayor a pesar de sus diferencias.

Ahora paseaban por la calle central de Hogsmeade, con Marlene y Andrew unos pasos más adelante muy acaramelados, tanto, que Avril podía jurar ver corazones salir de sus cabezas. Ah no espera, que realmente estaba pasando eso. Acababan de salir de Honeydukes y Marlene había comprado unos dulces que hacían que salieran corazones de sus cabezas cada vez que tocaba a la persona que había comido la otra parte del dulce. Que por favor, alguien le dijera la utilidad de eso. Hasta había intentado que ella también los comiera, pero que alguien la matara si permitía algo así. Qué vergüenza.

Vio cómo Marlene empujaba suavemente a Andrew hacia un lado, para hacer que se desviara del camino y dar un rodeo antes de llegar a Madame Pudipie, donde tenían pensado tomar algo. Su sorpresa al ver hacia donde se dirigía debió de mostrarse en su cara, porque aquel que era su cita para ese día le dijo:

\- No te dará miedo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿La Casa de los Gritos? – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa misteriosa se marcara en sus labios – Que va. Solo es una casa.

\- Ya me extrañaba a mí que temieras por algo como eso – Flavius también sonreía divertido.

Contrariamente a lo esperado, Flavius McLaggen era todo un caballero. Era muy apuesto de pelo castaño rizado y ojos chocolate que te entraba hambre nada más verlos. Físicamente, tenía un gran parecido con su hijo, pero no podían ser más distintos en personalidad. Mientras que preferías ser acariciada por el calamar gigante antes que por las pulposas manos de Cormac, con Flavius no era para nada así. Realmente parecía un caballero de brillante armadura que te ayudaba galantemente a subir y a bajar de los carros y te abría las puertas de los sitios.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

\- Bueno, después de las batallitas que me han contado sobre ti, sería una sorpresa que temieras a una casa encantada, la cual por las noches aúlla y grita de sufrimiento.

\- Que aúlle y grite no es nada del otro mundo – Flavius rió en voz alta, provocando que Marlene girara a verlos y le levantara un pulgar en aprobación. Avril le sacó la lengua.

\- Me imaginaba que dirías algo así. ¿Y qué es lo que hace falta para asustarte?

Un susurro llamó la atención de Avril, que giró la cabeza para ver si alguien más se había desviado tras ellos. Pero a simple vista no vio a nadie.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que te contaré mis debilidades McLaggen? ¿En la primera cita? – él se encogió de hombros.

\- Tenía que intentarlo. En la segunda cita será pues.

Avril no lo sacó de su error, pero tampoco le dio la razón. Se calló la boca y siguieron andando hasta llegar lo más cerca posible a la Casa de los Gritos. Ni siquiera Marlene se atrevió a avanzar más.

\- Dicen cosas horribles de este sitio – dijo Andrew como dato informativo superinteresante y que nadie conocía.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Marlene más melosa de lo que alguna vez hubo estado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Avril, al escuchar su falsedad al tiempo que los corazones seguían saliendo de su cabeza. Se había estado comportando así todo el santo día. Por Merlín, no parecía ni ella. Su Marlene fuerte y con genio, con seguridad e inteligencia, se había convertido en una chica tímida y femenina hasta un punto demasiado alto. Se parecía más a Mary que a ella misma. Incluso había copiado algunos de sus gestos, como la forma en la que se recogía el pelo tras la oreja.

Eso le recordó que también tenía un pelo que recoger tras su propia oreja, pues con el viento se le había venido todo a la cara.

\- Dicen que por las noches, se escuchan los lamentos y gritos de dolor de aquellos que alguna vez vivieron allí – Andrew imitaba una voz espeluznante -. Por lo visto, la última persona que cruzó aquellas puertas, acabó poseída por algo.

\- Eso da mucho miedo – Marlene se apretujó más contra el brazo de Andrew. Más corazones salieron desperdigados.

Que ganas de darle un mamporro en la cabeza. Avril bufó aburrida de aquel espectáculo. Ya no quedaba nieve, pero hacía un frío que pelaba y ella se estaba congelando.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó Flavius.

\- Mucho.

\- Ven acércate a mi – dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros para que se pegara a él.

Avril temió que intentara hacer algo más, pero solo se quedó mirando con una sonrisa divertida a la pareja y de vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas con ella de resignación.

De repente, empezaron a escucharse unos gruñidos altos y furiosos que parecían venir de la casa. Todos se quedaron quietos, mirando de un lugar a otro, intentado descubrir si aquello era una broma.

Marlene aprovechó la oportunidad para gritar como una chiquilla asustada y pegarse más a Andrew. Este perdió todo el color de la cara, y Flavius iba por el mismo camino y apretó a Avril contra él con más fuerza, como queriendo protegerla.

Un perro negro, enorme con los ojos plateados apareció de detrás de unos matorrales. Parecía que viniera de la casa. Empezó a gruñirles y ladrarles, avanzando poco a poco hacia ellos. Marlene y Andrew retrocedieron hasta donde se encontraban Avril y Flavius, quien intentaba tirar de ella para alejarla, aunque no se moviera del sitio.

Canuto ladró con fuerza en un último aviso y se puso a correr hacia ellos. Con un último grito desesperado de Marlene, ella y los dos magos salieron corriendo para alejarse del perro, diciendo algo sobre un perro maldito o quién sabe qué.

Finalmente, Canuto se lanzó contra Avril, que ya lo esperaba, y le lamió toda la cara con la lengua. La olfateó y pasó su frío hocico por todos lados, lo hundió en el cuello, jugueteó con los botones de su abrigo y Avril solo pudo reír y dejarse hacer hasta que logró que se quitara de encima.

\- ¡Avril! – gritó Marlene, pensando que el perro le había hecho daño y corriendo hacia ella para intentar socorrerla.

Flavius y Andrew fueron detrás de ella, cuando vieron que el perro no le hacía nada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Flavius ayudándola a levantarse. Tuvo que apartarse de ella cuando el animal intentó morderle la pierna.

\- Claro, no me ha hecho nada, ¿a que no, bonito?

\- Pensé que iba a comerte – lloriqueó Marlene sobre su amiga.

\- Exagerada.

\- ¿Pero de donde ha salido? – preguntó Andrew.

De un momento a otro, él y Flavius fueron propulsados hacia atrás y arrastrados por el suelo unos metros.

\- ¡Andrew! – gritó Marlene corriendo detrás de su novio. Parecía una loca gritando el nombre de unos y de otros y corriendo detrás.

El perro comenzó a ladrar de nuevo, esta vez a la nada y los tres magos se asustaron del todo. Pensando que le ladraba a un fantasma maligno salieron corriendo para volver a la calle central del pueblo, donde había personas.

Avril no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al verlos correr despavoridos y antes de salir detrás de ellos, cogió la oreja de Canuto y le dijo con falsa amabilidad.

\- Volved a interrumpir y os escondo las varitas durante una semana.

...

..

.

Se habían sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas, para ir viendo la gente pasar. Avril frente a esta, Flavius a su derecha y Marlene a la izquierda. Andrew estaba delante, dándole la espalda a la ventana de la calle.

Habían decidido no entretenerse más y entrar a Madame Pudipie en cuanto recuperaron el aliento. Estaban a tan solo un día de San Valentín y toda la decoración era rosa y roja, con corazones y bebés en pañales flotando por todo el local. Había muchísimas parejas y el calor allí dentro era sofocante.

\- Menudo susto, ¿eh? – dijo Andrew destensando el ambiente.

\- Está claro que ha tenido que ser una broma – Marlene estaba enfurruñada y cuando se dio cuenta de que actuaba como siempre, rápidamente cambió a un tono meloso y dulce -. Pero sí corazoncito. Me he asustado muchísimo. Menos mal que estabas ahí para protegerme.

Y se inclinó para darle un pico. Avril levantó una ceja en respuesta a aquella escena, no pudiendo creer que Andrew se tragara algo como eso. Mientras Marlene gritaba a la camarera que se acercara, el chico intercambió su mirada castaña con la de Avril y se encogió de hombros diciendo que lo sabía, que no le importaba y que para colmo, le encantaba que actuara así.

\- ¿Qué vais a pedir? – preguntó la camarera. Justo en ese momento, Avril miró los ojos de Flavius, que reía al haber captado la expresión de su amigo referente a su actual novia. Esos ojos marrón chocolate…

\- Un chocolate – dijo la morena en su turno.

\- Tres tés, un chocolate y un pudin acorazonado para cuatro con extra de mermelada de fresa, ¿correcto? – repitió la camarera.

\- Sí, y rapidito por favor – exigió Marlene.

Andrew sonrió disimuladamente, al tiempo que se comunicaba con Flavius con la mirada, diciendo algo así como "¿no es genial?".

\- ¡Ay por Morgana! – dijo de repente Marlene, muy forzada a sonar delicada – Olvidé que no he acabado la redacción de historia – lanzó una mirada suplicante a Avril, quien se temió lo peor -. Dime que me ayudarás. Si no la hago a tiempo para mañana, lo pasaré fatal en los TIMO.

La muy puñetera le decía eso ahora y en ese tono para que no se negara. Aquella salida en parejas le iba a costar muy, pero que muy cara a Marlene.

\- Claro, te echaré una mano – en ese instante llegó la camarera con el pedido.

\- ¿Cómo los lleváis por cierto? – preguntó Flavius, más a Avril que a Marlene.

\- Oh, pues fatal – contestó esta última haciendo un puchero -. Estoy empezando a odiar runas. Está claro que no hay manera de cuadrarlas. ¿Cómo lo hicisteis vosotros?

\- Estudiando mucho.

\- Sí, y los grupos de trabajo funcionan bastante bien – añadió Flavius.

\- Oh, pues no es una mala idea – dijo Avril. No se le había ocurrido.

\- A nosotros nos fue genial. Buscas a alguien que se le de la asignatura y cambias clases particulares por otra que a ti se te de bien.

\- Podríamos intentarlo. Andrew, ¿me darías clases? – preguntó con voz sugerente. El pobre muchacho enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Flavius se acercó al oído de Avril, distrayéndola de la escena llena de corazoncitos que protagonizaban los otros dos.

\- Estoy bien – había levantado su taza chocolate fingiendo beber al sentir que el sonrojo se le subía por la cercanía del mago.

Su mirada se desvió a cualquier parte menos a los ojos chocolate de McLaggen y lo que vio le hizo escupir el sorbo que acababa de dar. Pero no escupirlo en la taza, no. Escupirlo encima del pobre Andrew que era quien tenía en frente.

Lo que provocó tal desastre, fue ver que en la ventana que había tras el chico, estaban asomadas las cuatro cabezas de los merodeadores. Parecía como si trataran de ocultarse, agachados tras el marco, ocultando media cabeza y dejando de los ojos para arriba asomado, viendo el interior del local. Todos menos Peter, que en cuanto notó que estableció contacto visual con ella, la saludó muy alegremente con la mano.

Ahora Marlene le gritaba como una energúmena, con toda delicadeza perdida, Andrew decía que no pasaba nada y Flavius pensaba que nunca se había reído tanto en su vida como aquel día. Cuando volvió a mirar, ninguno de los cuatro estaba.

...

..

.

Por suerte su cita y trato con Marlene ya había terminado. Ahora se dirigía sola a buscar a los Merodeadores, queriendo terminar el día diferente a como hubo empezado. Los encontró saliendo de Zonko, hablando de algo que los tenía muy interesados.

\- ¿Qué habrá hecho para que lo echen de Cabeza de Puerco?

\- No quieras saberlo Canuto – respondió Remus -. Mundungus Fletcher no es precisamente la genialidad en persona.

\- Ya pero ha tenido que ser algo muy gordo para que hasta le prohíban la entrada de por vida. Precisamente ahí, que todo lo que ocurre no es exactamente bueno o legal…

\- Os juro que si no os he matado ya, es por la cantidad de testigos – dijo a modo de saludo.

Sirius y James fingieron ponerse en guardia e hicieron un par de ataques karatekas al aire. No había forma de sentirse enfadada con ellos.

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo únicamente Remus.

\- ¿Qué tal tu cita? – preguntó Cornamenta con una sonrisa inocentona.

\- Algo aburrida…

\- Lunático y yo te habríamos hecho la mejor cita del mundo – interrumpió Sirius mirándose las uñas.

\- Pero McLaggen es todo un caballero – había pensado ir de buenas, pero si quería guerra, la tendría -. Ha sido tan amable y cuidadoso conmigo.

Sirius y Remus se tensaron un poco, pensando que tal vez a Avril realmente podría llegar a gustarle McLaggen, cosa que no le gustó a ninguno.

\- ¿A pesar de haber llenado de chocolate a su amigo? – preguntó Peter.

\- Eso fue culpa vuestra – frunció el ceño enfadada -. Pero luego, muy amablemente me ayudó a limpiarme.

\- Tsk, es un imbécil – dijo Canuto por lo bajini y se pegó un poco más a Remus, pues sabía que él pensaba igual.

\- Entonces, ¿se ha portado bien contigo? – preguntó James.

Él parecía más interesado en saber si lo había disfrutado y no le había ocurrido nada malo que los otros, que estaban en plan bordes, así que Avril se explayó contándole cosas y asegurándose que los demás la escuchaban.

\- Sí, pero recuérdame que no deje a Marlene que me enrede de nuevo en uno de sus amoríos – entonces, imitándola en el tono de voz a la vez que hacía un puchero, sujetó a James de la manga y continuó -. Ha intentado que yo también coma esos horribles dulces de corazones ¿sabes?

\- ¡No! – exclamó como si le hablara a una niña pequeña - ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

\- Por supuesto que no la dejé – respondió frunciendo el ceño y con voz de cría. James le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- Eso está muy bien, nadie puede obligarte a hacer nada – y entonces le dio un achuchón amistoso y fraternal que terminó por hacerlos reír a los dos.

\- ¿Y sabes qué más? McLaggen no se molestó por lo que le hiciste tirándole al suelo. Realmente es un chico increíble.

\- No fui yo – confesó con una sonrisa traviesa -. Ese fue Lunático. Ni siquiera le ayudé. Salió de él.

\- ¡No! – Avril lo miró sorprendida - ¿Tú?

Remus se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza ninguna en su mirada. De hecho sonreía como si realmente estuviera orgulloso de ello. Ahí estaba su sonrisa de Merodeador.

\- Bueno, McLaggen estaba demasiado cerca de ti. Pensé que se le estaban yendo las manos por derroteros privados.

\- Aún me cuesta creerlo. ¡James¡ Mi vida sentimental se irá a pique como sigan así. ¡Ayúdame, haz algo!

\- Lo siento. Me temo que no tienes escapatoria.

Avril infló las mejillas, pensando en que no podía llegar a creer que tuviera que pasar por aquello. Decidió acabar con la conversación, dando el golpe final.

\- Pues que sepáis que me ha invitado a una nueva cita.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar cualquiera. Los chicos la siguieron a la carrera.

\- ¿Te ha invitado? ¿Y qué le has dicho? – preguntó Remus. Avril caminó unos cuantos pasos más antes de responder.

\- Todavía no le he contestado.

\- ¡Sí! – celebró Sirius por detrás.

Ella frunció el ceño y se giró para encararlo y decirle cuatro cosas. Nada más abrir la boca, el animago le introdujo un pequeño trozo de bombón en la boca y él se comió el otro.

\- No te enfades, ¿vale? Esa es mi ofrenda de paz – su sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno y mientras ella tragaba él levantó la mano en alto -. ¡Chócala!

Como era imposible enfadarse con ellos más de cinco minutos, Avril aceptó su petición y chocó los cinco con él. Al instante, corazones empezaron a salir de sus cabezas.

\- ¡Sirius! – gritó escandalizada, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

\- Abrázame Avril – abrió los brazos esperando que ella se lanzara a él -, demostremos nuestro amor al mundo.

\- Y un cuerno, ¡aléjate de mí!

Avril salió corriendo cuando Sirius se abalanzó encima de ella para abrazarla. Corrió por toda la calle de Hogsmeade antes de ser atrapada por su cazador y sin poder evitarlo, achuchada y besuqueada en la mejilla mientras corazones salían flotando de sus cabezas.

...

..

.

\- Potter, no te subas por las paredes. Solo te estoy agradeciendo.

\- Mi amor por ti no necesita de gracias ningunas Lily.

\- No lo empeores, te juro que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Pero sé que vosotros también – James la miró sin comprender -. Sé que Severus lleva tiempo que no os deja en paz y os sigue a todos lados. No se está portando como normalmente es y de verdad que te agradezco que no toméis represalias contra él. No es tan mal chico, ¿sabes? Y me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba – Lily se encogió de hombros -. En fin, solo era eso, gracias.

...

..

.

Severus andaba a toda prisa por los pasillos, rezando por no encontrarse con nadie y tener que dar explicaciones. Había perdido de vista a Lupin y Pettegrew, pero sabía que debían andar por ahí cerca. Llevaba tiempo intentando descubrir su maldito secreto y que era aquello que hacían y no iba a dejarlo pasar de aquella noche.

\- ¿Dónde vas tú tan solito? – aquella voz lo pilló tan de improvisto que dio un salto por el susto.

Cerró la boca antes de que dijera alguna tontería y sacó la varita con rapidez, apuntándola hacia Sirius Black. Éste sonreía como si fuera un depredador. Alzó las manos, dando muestras de que iba desarmado y no tenía interés en pelear.

\- Estás metiendo tu enorme nariz en donde no te llaman de nuevo, Quejicus.

\- Cierra la boca Black. Esta noche acaba vuestro secreto. Voy a descubriros.

\- ¿Nuestro secreto? – lo miró como si no supiera de que hablaba -. Ah, ya entiendo. No creo que quieras saberlo.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, como si nadie lo apuntara con una varita.

\- Está bien. Escúchame Quejicus. Estoy hasta las narices de que andes todo el tiempo detrás de nosotros – Sirius pensó en qué hechizo usar para hacer que Snape se arrepintiera de ir siempre tras ellos, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor -. Si te doy una pista, promete que no volverás a seguirnos.

\- No voy a hacer tratos contigo Black y no estoy de humor – apuntó con mayor interés a Sirius -. Dime donde están Lupin y Pettegrew, si no quieres que te deje frito.

\- Vale, vale fiera. ¿Por qué no das un paseo por la Casa de los Gritos? Nuestras reuniones allí son de lo más interesantes.

Severus no se fiaba de un pelo de Sirius Black. No después de años y años de disputas y peleas. De hacerse la vida imposible los unos a los otros. Por muy Gryffindor que fuera, vivía con serpientes y siempre algo se pega.

\- Date prisa, no querrás perderte la mejor parte.

Si no hubiera tenido tantas ganas de conocer su secreto, estaba seguro que se lo hubiera pensado mejor y habría dado media vuelta hasta su Sala Común, en vez de dirigirse a toda prisa a donde Black le había indicado.

...

..

.

El 15 de febrero resultó ser la noche de luna llena en la que Avril y Dumbledore llevarían a cabo su misión respecto a la destrucción del horrocrux. Tal y como habían quedado, Avril dijo a todos que su madrina había enfermado y le habían concedido el permiso de ir a verla a San Mungo.

Se encontró con Albus Dumbledore en su despacho, con su bolso y un par de mudas limpias por si por algún casual tardaban más de lo imaginado. Los nervios se la comían entera, pero trató de eliminarlos pensando en las ganas que tenía de acabar con el horrocrux.

\- ¿Está preparada para nuestra salida? – preguntó muy galantemente.

\- Esto parece una cita – dijo graciosa, no queriendo responder sinceramente.

\- Oh, lo es. Considérelo como una. Una muy peligrosa.

Sin decir una palabra más, Dumbledore le tendió el brazo con una sonrisa y ambos desaparecieron de su despacho al instante.

...

..

.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

\- Oh vamos Cornamenta, no nos ha dejado en paz desde primero. Será un escarmiento que no olvidará en su vida.

\- O que no recordará nunca porque podría acabar muerto – James apenas podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Eso pasaba por ir solo al baño y dejar a Sirius atrás, montando guardia -. Ya hablaré contigo más adelante. Ahora hay que detenerlo de una vez por todas. ¡Tú avisa a los profesores!

Sirius vio a su hermano correr en la dirección que antes había recorrido Severus Snape, pensando en que tal vez y solo tal vez, podría estar equivocado.

...

..

.

Llevaban horas con lo mismo. Desde que llegaron a aquel bosque en Merlín sabe dónde, no encontraron forma de abrir el maldito joyero. La diadema parecía haber captado sus intenciones y se había encerrado de tal forma que no supieron qué hacer.

Avril tuvo la idea de hablarle en pársel. Ron, en un momento de alarde, se había puesto a decir palabras en pársel que le había escuchado a Harry. Así que ella también había aprendido alguna que otra. Le había enseñado sobre todo aquella que daba la orden de abrirse.

\- No perdemos nada por probar. Inténtalo – Albus tenía en sus manos la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

\- ¿Preparado?…

...

..

.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí imbécil? ¡Sal, vamos, vamos, vamos!

El licántropo aulló a la luna con regocijo. Caza. Presas. Comida. James lo sujetó de la capucha al ver que el estúpido de Snape no se movía del miedo y tiró con fuerza de él, sacándolo del pasadizo que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Corre de una maldita vez! – le dio un último empujón, quedándose él a esperar que Remus saliera también del túnel.

Unos minutos más y no habría llegado. Severus Snape había estado a punto de morir aquella noche.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces y corrió alejándose del túnel y del sauce boxeador que casi lo mata, antes de que casi lo matara aquello que había allí dentro. Corrió pensando en todo lo que le contaría al director y que por culpa del imbécil de Black casi acaba muerto.

No miró hacia atrás y por ello no vio cómo Potter se transformaba en un ciervo que atacó con sus cuernos al licántropo, alejándole de la presa que había escogido.

...

..

.

Un grito ensordecedor salió de la diadema en cuanto el joyero fue abierto. Tubo que taparse los oídos del dolor que le producía y cerró los ojos por instinto.

Miles de imágenes de todo tipo cruzaron por su cabeza. Todo volvía a repetirse y ahora sus pesadillas la atacaban incluso estando despierta.

\- Ssabesss que fracassarasss – decía la voz en su mente – No puedess essscapar de mí. No puedess cambiar el dessstino que loss depara.

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando hacer desaparecer la voz de su mente. Ya no recordaba donde estaba. Solo sabía que no quería que aquella cosa siguiera hablando en su cabeza. Sintió las manos húmedas y cuando se las miró, estaban llenas de sangre. Cerró los ojos otra vez con fuerza. No quería mirar. No quería sentir ni oír nada más.

\- Por favor, que pare de una vez – suplicó llorando.

De repente, una onda expansiva la impulsó hacia atrás dejándola más desconcertada aún si cabe y sin saber qué había pasado. Cuando enfocó la vista. Vio cómo Albus Dumbledore había clavado la punta de la espada en la diadema, partiendo el zafiro central por la mitad y dejándola completamente rota.

\- Suspiró, costándole creer que aquello fuera terminado.

...

..

.

Llegó el alba y ellos no se habían movido de donde estaban. Avril seguía tumbada en la hierba, viendo cómo las estrellas desaparecían con la luz de una mañana despejada sin nubes. Albus, varios metros atrás, reposaba su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, con las delgadas piernas estiradas asomando bajo su túnica azul celeste llena de soles plateados.

\- Volvamos Avril. Esta ha sido una noche muy dura.

\- Sí.

Pero ninguno de ellos se movió todavía. Esperaron a que el sol estuviera en todo lo alto y esperaron un poco más por si acaso. Esperaron disfrutando y sintiendo como el silencio absoluto que se había instaurado en aquel lugar tras haber destruido aquella abominación, iba siendo roto de nuevo por los pájaros y animalillos que en aquella zona vivían.

...

..

.

Todo el colegio estaba al tanto de la heroica actuación de James Potter, al salvarle la vida al Slytherin Severus Snape, siendo que lo odiaba como lo odiaba.

Bertha Jorkins se había asegurado de que todo el colegio lo supiera. Gracias a Potter, Snape estaba vivo. Le debía la vida porque sin él, habría muerto a manos de quien sabe qué monstruo de los que vivían en el Bosque Prohibido.

Dio la casualidad de que Bertha había estado deambulando por los pasillos aquella noche y había visto a los Jefes de las Casas corriendo de un lado para otro. Con un hechizo desilusionador, se escondió lo mejor que pudo y vio a ese alumno de Slytherin venir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, más pálido de lo que alguna vez fue y con la ropa destrozada. Incluso tenía varias manchas de sangre aquí y allá.

Antes de poder enterarse de todo el follón, McGonagall la pilló y la mandó a su Sala Común con treinta puntos menos para su casa. Aún así, se había enterado de lo básico. Apenas fue capaz de aguantar hasta el alba para comenzar a contarlo todo. Menuda primicia.

...

..

.

Remus avanzaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para poder entrar a su cuarto. Nunca había deseado tanto tener un camino directo que le llevara hasta allí y así no tener que perder tanto tiempo.

Se sentía exhausto, los músculos de su cuerpo forzados por la transformación le dolían con cada paso que daba, pero no impedía que detuviera su marcha. Su enfado era mucho mayor que cualquier dolor que sintiera en esos momentos. "No es enfado", pensó en un momento, "es traición". Se sentía traicionado. Y dolido. Muy dolido.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, la puerta fue azotada contra la pared y el rebote casi le golpea. La fuerza con la que entró, hizo que las dos únicas personas que había allí despertaran de un sobresalto. Peter pareció ser el único de los dos, en notar el estado en el que se encontraba Remus.

Descubrir que estaba durmiendo, tan tranquilo después de todo lo sucedido, solo hizo que la ira reverberara en su interior. Normalmente no tenía problema para controlar sus emociones, pero la luna llena todavía tenía a su lobo inquieto y controlar a este era mucho más complicado.

\- ¿Lunático? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sirius medio dormido, sin sentir la ira emanando de su amigo -. Deberías de estar en la enfermería, te ves horrible.

Efectivamente, Remus estaba ojeroso y pálido hasta un punto que daba miedo. Sus ojos, normalmente verdes claros terrosos, permanecían todavía de un color ámbar, fruto no solo de la furia, sino también de la transformación. Un ligero corte no muy profundo, le adornaba la mejilla, cerca del ojo derecho.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – y su tono de voz no pudo ocultar el coraje de verlo ahí tumbado -. ¿Eres gilipollas? ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿¡Cómo mierda has podido hacerlo Sirius!?

Incapaz de controlarse, tiró con fuerza de las sábanas que cubrían al chico, que apenas se coscaba por el arrebato de Lupin. Después continuó con las cosas que tenía encima del escritorio, las tiró al suelo, creando un caos de tinta y pergaminos por todo el cuarto, las sillas se estrellaron contra las paredes y Peter estuvo a punto de esconderse bajo la cama. Sirius solo lo miraba semi-tumbado en la suya propia, esperando a que se le pasara aquel berrinche.

\- Relájate Lunático. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? ¿Eres estúpido? – preguntó incrédulo -. ¡Maldita sea, Sirius! ¡Casi lo mato! Y tú aquí tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? Tú mismo lo has dicho, "casi". No ha ocurrido nada al final, ¿verdad? – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto a la vez que una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por su rostro -. Además, ahora Snape nos dejará en paz de una vez, ¿no era eso lo que queríamos?

\- ¡Pero no a costa mía! – gruño con ira controlada -. ¿Acaso te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias de esto? ¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo me sentiría yo?

\- Venga ya Lunático, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Solo fue una broma y James llegó a tiempo, ¿verdad? Todo ha salido a pedir de boca…

\- ¡No te enteras! ¡Joder Sirius! – Remus volvió a destruir cosas del cuarto -. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme un poco? ¿Por qué no piensas en algo más que en ti?

A sus manos llegó la revista de motos que Avril le había regalado a Sirius. Como con el resto de cosas, terminó rompiéndola en su frenesí destructor. Resultó irónico que fuera ese el instante en el que Sirius Black reaccionara por fin levantándose finalmente de la cama. Aquello también le dolió a Remus. Que Sirius solo actuara y sintiera conforme a James, era algo con lo que Remus ya contaba. Pero que ahora también reaccionara a Avril, hizo que una punzada de celos se estableciera en él. Él había estado más tiempo con Sirius que Avril, lo había conocido por más años y habían compartido más experiencias. Entonces, ¿por qué Avril le había calado tanto? ¿Tanto como para responder ante ella como lo hacía ante James incluso sin estar presente?

\- Bueno Remus, ya te estás pasando – Sirius se dio cuenta de que aquella riña no iba ser tan fácil de solucionar como otras -. Cálmate de una vez. Quejicus está vivo y no lo has convertido. Nada ha salido mal y McGonagall le ha prohibido contar nada. Además, cuando Dumbledore venga le reiterará la prohibición, así que estás a salvo.

\- Solo piensas en ti mismo. ¿Sabes acaso lo que ocurrió anoche cuando lo enviaste a mí? Casi… lo… mato – las palabras parecían vibrar a medida que salían de su boca -. Deseaba despedazarlo y esparcir su sangre por todos lados. Si James no hubiera estado allí, lo habría matado. O tal vez lo habría convertido.

\- Bueno puede decirse que casi lo tiene merecido.

Remus entendió que Snape no iba a despertar nada en él. Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Sirius era tan increíblemente cabezota que no veía nada más que lo que quería ver. ¿Cómo podía ser así?

\- ¡Dejaste que James se enfrentara a mi solo! ¡Soy un puto licántropo Sirius! ¿Y si le hubiera hecho daño? ¡Ahora mismo está en la enfermería…!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Fui a verlo anoche, ¿vale? ¡Pero está bien y él ya se encargó de darme la misma charla que tú me estás dando! – de modo que estando bien James, el resto da igual -. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas y lees alguno de tus libros para relajarte?

Remus se lanzó y agarró a Sirius del cuello de la camiseta del pijama. Dio un par de respiraciones controladas, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada que no hizo nada por soltarse de su agarre, tan confiado como estaba en que no le haría ningún daño en absoluto. Esa confianza que tenía en él, le produjo sentimientos encontrados. Lo enfurecía que creyera tanto en él, pero también le agradaba su confianza… o simplemente pensaba que era demasiado débil como para atacarlo.

\- ¿Alguna vez te paras a considerar las consecuencias de tus actos? – su voz había tomado un tinte glacial - ¿Crees que siempre habrá alguien detrás de ti, esperando a solucionar tus problemas? Solo tienes ojos para James y mientras él siga ahí, el resto del mundo te da igual – toda la calma inicial desapareció de repente -. ¿¡Te has parado a pensar lo que puedo sentir yo!? ¿Cómo me sentiría al haberle hecho daño?

Sirius se quitó de encima las manos de Remus de un empujón que lo hizo retroceder un paso, cansado ya de su actitud.

\- Snape no…

\- ¡Me da igual quien fuera! ¡Me da igual Snape, estúpido! – gritaba gesticulando también con los brazos. Parecía un león enjaulado –. ¡Lo que importa es que casi lo mato! ¡No era yo mismo en ese momento! La carga emocional que me hubiera supuesto… ¿te paraste a pensarlo? ¿¡Cómo me sentiría al arrebatarle la vida a alguien!?

\- Remus, te tomas tu licantropía muy…

\- ¡Cómo me la tengo que tomar! – señaló a Sirius con el dedo índice - ¡Tú la estás subestimando y sabes lo importante que es para mí! Pero claro, a ti te da igual, porque mientras que nadie hable de tu tabú familiar, el resto de problemas no te importan.

\- ¡Basta ya Remus! – estalló molesto porque sacara ese tema a colación -. ¡Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena y diciendo gilipolleces que no tienen nada que ver!

\- Eres igual que ellos, no te diferencias tanto de tu familia como quieres creer. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Cantar a los cuatro vientos mi licantropía si con ello logras lo próximo que te beneficie?

\- ¡Idiota lo hice por nosotros!

\- ¡Lo hiciste por ti, Sirius! Siempre lo haces todo por ti. ¡Eres un egoísta de mierda!

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Siempre con tu estúpida autocompasión allá a dónde vas. Es muy cargante ¿sabes? ¡Oh, pobre Lupin, maldecido y sintiéndose un monstruo! ¡Siento que te hayan mordido, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo ni tienes que crear una espiral de mártir en torno a ti! ¡Si tanto te cuesta dejar pasar eso, hazte a un lado y no nos metas a nosotros en tu mierda!

Finalmente, Remus explotó y envió un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de Sirius. El golpe lo lanzó al suelo, donde cayó con estrépito. Peter seguía observando la pelea, desde el lado más alejado a ellos del cuarto, sin atreverse a inmiscuirse de por medio. Vio cómo Sirius reaccionaba al golpe, se levantó con rapidez y se lo devolvió a Remus, que cayó sobre la cama de James. El animago subió encima de él, descubriendo que bajo su camisa levantada, el lobo tenía un par de parches en el costado, donde seguramente James le habría herido con la cornamenta. Ver aquello lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Remus intercambiara posiciones con él y volviera a golpearlo.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – el grito resonó por todo el cuarto tan potente que hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

James acababa de entrar, con un brazo en cabestrillo, las gafas daleadas y con el cristal roto y el pelo más ensortijado que una vez pudo existir.

De un impulso, Remus se levantó de la posición que tenía sobre Sirius, comprendiendo que era inútil hacerlo entrar en razón. Se guardó el gruñido que luchaba por salir para sí mismo.

\- ¡Joder Peter! – regañó James -. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¡Ya podrías haber hecho algo para detenerlos! O al menos haberme avisado.

\- Y-yo… n-no podía…

\- Anda que ayudas mucho cuando verdaderamente haces falta – ignoró entonces a Peter con una mueca molesta, para centrarse en sus otros dos amigos -. Sirius, pensé que lo habíamos hablado – le dijo con reproche al ver como ambos habían dejado el cuarto.

\- ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Ha entrado en el cuarto como un loco y se ha puesto a destruir cosas él solo! Ni siquiera me ha dado la oportunidad de disculparme.

\- ¡Cómo si realmente lo sintieras! – escupió Remus -. Esto es lo que ha significado nuestra amistad todos estos años.

Sirius iba a lanzarse de nuevo contra él, cuando James intercedió para que no volvieran a empezar.

\- ¡He dicho que basta ya! – se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y apretó ligeramente, suspirando con pesadez -. De acuerdo, el ambiente está algo caldeado y apenas hemos dormido esta noche. Dejemos esto para más adelante, cuando los ánimos se calmen.

\- Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir – y con esas, Remus salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

James miró a Sirius con un claro mensaje en la cara. No estaba contento y además, consideraba perfectamente que aquello era culpa de él.

\- ¡Oh venga ya! ¿Tú también me vas a negar la palabra?

\- Bueno, te lo tienes merecido y lo sabes – James vio como Sirius simplemente bufaba y empezaba a buscar su varita en el cajón de la mesilla para arreglar aquel estropicio -. Pero no, no voy a negarte la palabra.

Sirius no le miró a la cara, pero sus palabras verdaderamente lo aliviaron. James se pasó la mano por el pelo, verdaderamente preocupado por cómo iba a arreglar aquel problema.

\- Peter – el nombrado saltó ante la mención de su nombre -. Lárgate, quiero hablar con Sirius.

\- P-pero yo… - Peter miró su cama con desazón, aún estaba muerto de sueño -. ¿No podéis ir a otro…?

\- ¿Estás sordo o qué? – espetó James furioso -. Has estado aquí todo este tiempo y no has hecho nada por ayudar, ni ahora ni anoche. ¿Crees que no sé qué saliste corriendo en cuanto la cosa se puso fea? Ahora desaparece de aquí un rato, tampoco es que te esté pidiendo mucho.

Finalmente, Peter decidió salir de allí y correr al Gran Comedor, donde el desayuno ya estaría servido. Lo mejor era no meterse en medio cuando ellos se enfadaban y ahora mismo, todo el grupo parecían unos en contra de otros. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Peter, pensando en que si sus amigos se separaban, el ya no tendría un respaldo que lo defendiera.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró, los dos animagos permanecieron en silencio mientras veían las cosas del cuarto volver a su sitio en perfecto estado. Incluso la revista recuperó su anterior forma y Sirius sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al haber reaccionado así con Remus.

\- Sabes que es culpa tuya Sirius – dijo finalmente James, sentándose en su propia cama, sintiendo el cansancio acumulado desde anoche sobre sus hombros -. Sabes que has hecho algo mal, pero no sabes el qué.

Y era cierto. Las palabras de James no eran un reproche contra Sirius, sino un hecho real. James siempre lo había comprendido como nadie antes lo había hecho. Entendía a Sirius de un modo que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender y sabía todo lo que le preocupaba al instante. Esa fue una de las razones por las que siempre estaban juntos y se querían tanto. James lo completaba y no solo eso. Lo quería a pesar de cualquier metedura de pata.

Sirius por supuesto, se sentía de mismo modo por él. La amistad de ambos era tan especial, tan unida, que no se imaginaba un mundo si James.

\- Pues explícamelo – pidió Sirius -. De verdad que no termino de entenderlo. Remus está muy enfadado…

\- Sí, sí que lo está – James suspiró de nuevo y se recostó en la cama, quedándose bocarriba -. Voy a necesitar ayuda con esto.

\- ¿Ayuda? – Sirius lo miró extrañado -. ¿De qué hablas? ¿No pensarás meter a Avril?

\- ¿Por qué no? Avril es una chica, lleva eso de los sentimientos muy bien. Y es más madura que tu y que yo juntos, seguro que es capaz de arreglar este estropicio.

\- No quiero involucrarla en esto.

\- No creo que tengamos opción. En cuanto se entere estará aquí exigiendo explicaciones – Sirius supo que tenía razón y simplemente se tumbó al lado de James -. No voy a enfadarme contigo, ni tampoco voy a dejarte solo, ni siquiera cuando no lleves la razón como es el caso. Pero tienes que arreglarlo.

\- Vale.

...

..

.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy. TT_TT Ay, que triste. Sirius y Remus peleados.

Y esta pelea es mucho más gorda que la otra. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

En fin, ya sabéis, comentad, decid qué os ha parecido, parte favorita, etc, etc, etc.

Y si alguien tiene una duda gorda que diga algo así como: ¡Oh por Dios, no puedo esperar para saber esto! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Se destruye mi alma si no me entero!... O cosas así, preguntad por privado, para no hacer spoiler al resto más que nada, y yo os respondo de forma escueta pero segura, calmando vuestras ansias de conocimiento.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	34. Chapter 34

**Traidor a la sangre.**

Dumbledore se apareció a las puertas de Hogwarts con Avril enganchada a su brazo. Ella tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre algo, pero no sabía el qué. Después de la quietud en la que habían estado sumergidos, el colegio parecía un hervidero de alumnos, cotilleos y hormonas por todos lados. O tal vez, realmente lo era.

McGonagall hizo su aparición al instante de llegar ellos, como si los hubiera estado esperando largo rato. Traía un rictus severo en la cara, que prácticamente decía "problemas".

\- Albus, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – preguntó nada más llegar.

\- Buenos días, Minerva – dijo Dumbledore -. Me dirigía en este preciso instante a tener una charla con la señorita que aquí me acompaña. Si gusta, puede estar presente.

\- Esto es urgente director Dumbledore – con aquello, daba a entender, que era un asunto del colegio importante -. Solo será un momento.

\- Está bien – miró a Avril por encima de sus gafas de media luna y con una sonrisa le pidió -. Si es usted tan amable, ¿le importaría esperar aquí? Vendré enseguida a por usted.

\- Claro.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se alejaron a una esquina, donde Avril no podía escuchar nada. No se preocupó mucho, ya que si fuera algo sobre Voldemort, también la habrían incluido a ella. Tal vez fueran problemas de gestión.

Problemas en realidad, los que avanzaban con decisión hasta ella. Con hastío, vio como Bertha Jorkins se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta ella.

\- Grimm, te veo muy fresca – por supuesto, eso era sarcasmo, ya que el aspecto que presentaba era el que le confería pasar toda la noche a la intemperie, destruyendo la parte de un alma.

\- Jorkins, te veo muy estúpida – lo que menos le apetecía, era tener que hablar con ella.

Como la última vez, ignoró el comentario mordaz, debía de estar acostumbrada, y continuó con su retahíla de preguntas indiscretas y que solo le enervaban y enfurecían.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? Te he visto del brazo del director, ¿has estado con él? ¿Qué has hecho ahora? – fingió un momento de revelación divina y dijo -. No me digas que has intentado escaparte.

\- ¿Es que eres gilipollas? – como no se callara iba a llenarle la cara de pus de bubotubérculo.

\- ¿O es que van a expulsarte? No me extrañaría la verdad, con la clase de novios que tienes – remarcó la palabra "novios", en plural, para ver si reaccionaba de alguna forma.

\- ¿Qué quieres Jorkins? – preguntó ya cansada de sus tonterías.

\- ¿Yo? Descubrirte – dijo como si fuera obvio -. Eres un rompecabezas Grimm. Sé que escondes algo y pienso enterarme de todo.

\- Si escondo o no algo, no es problema tuyo – volvió a hacer oídos sordos, y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Sabes?, pareces un espantapájaros, ¿tú también estuviste anoche en el bosque prohibido? – se acercó un poco más, para mantener un tono confidencial. Bertha le sacaba casi una cabeza completa -. Si lo viste todo, ¿por qué no me cuentas exactamente lo que pasó?

\- ¿De qué hablas? - ¿bosque prohibido? Le olía a chamusquina, o tal vez, Merodeador chamuscado.

\- Oh vamos, no te hagas la inocente. Vienes precisamente de allí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué has hecho, perseguir al monstruo que atacó a Snape? ¿Por eso Dumbledore está contigo?

¿Snape en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿Monstruo? Bien, ya era suficiente. En vez de responder, Avril sujetó a Bertha del brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera escaparse de ella antes de que le contara todo.

\- Muy bien Jorkins, ya estás soltado todo lo que sepas – clavó una fría mirada en ella que pareció ponerla nerviosa, pero se envaró muy rápido.

\- ¿Por qué debería contártelo? ¿Entonces no lo sabes? – intentó volver las tornas, para que ella le contara algo -. ¿Si no has estado en el Bosque, dónde?

\- Basta de juegos conmigo Bertha – pronunció su nombre, dejando en claro que se estaba cansando -. Cuéntame lo que sepas, o te juro que lo que los Merodeadores te hagan resultará divertido con lo que haga yo.

\- Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño – empalideció un poco, pero de todas formas Avril no la soltó -. Anoche, James salvó a Snape de morir a manos de una criatura del Bosque Prohibido, ¿vale? No sé mucho más, McGonagall impidió que me enterara.

\- ¿Por qué Snape fue al Bosque? – Avril la zarandeó para dar fuerza a la pregunta.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no lo sé! – como esa respuesta no dio muestras de que Avril se quedara contenta, dijo -. Pero dicen que tus dos novios se han peleado.

\- Espera ¿quién?

\- Sí mujer – respondió exasperada -. Ya sabes, Black y Lupin. ¿Acaso tienes más novios que no sabes de quien te hablo? ¿Tal vez Potter? ¿O Pettegrew?

\- Ew, no digas tonterías.

\- Menos mal, porque Pettegrew… bueno, no es por ofender, pero lo más lindo que se me ocurre para describirlo es un ratón.

\- Bertha, no divagues, al grano.

\- Oh claro – parecía que ahora se había entusiasmado la condenada -. Pues por lo que me han dicho algunos de Gryffindor, esta mañana, Black y Lupin han discutido por algo, y no una discusión de nada, no – exageró el "no", haciéndose la interesante -. Una pelea gorda, gorda.

\- ¿Por qué? – aquello no le gustaba nada. Solo empezaban a amontonársele cosas y más cosas.

\- ¿Y yo qué sé? Quería que tú me lo contaras, pero si no te has enterado no me sirves – finalmente logró soltarse de Avril.

\- Olvídalo, deja de meterte en los asuntos que no te importan.

\- De eso ni hablar. Voy a buscar a Snape, a que me cuente su parte de la historia.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Dumbledore había vuelto y escuchado la última frase de Bertha. Ahora la miraba con una sombra de sospecha en la mirada y Avril supo aprovechar el momento.

\- Director Dumbledore, señor – utilizó gala de toda su educación para dirigirse a él, sobre todo delante de otras personas -. Me temo que Bertha Jorkins lleva un buen rato metiéndose en asuntos que no le incumben. Además, últimamente me está acosando y tratando de investigar sobre mi pasado. Estoy segura de que ha debido de espiar conversaciones de profesores para acceder a esa información.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó sorprendida por que la hubiera delatado de esa forma -. Director, yo no…

\- ¿Otra vez Jorkins? – su tono de voz sonó duro y amenazante, como nunca lo había escuchado para dirigirse a un alumno. Se le notaba enfurecido -. La profesora McGonagall me informó de su salida de anoche. No voy a tolerar esto más. Acompáñeme – le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole la dirección y antes de marcharse se dirigió a Avril con su tono de voz de siempre -. Grimm, dejaremos nuestra conversación para más tarde. Descanse – y guiñándole un ojo, se marchó de allí.

Avril suspiró agradecida. Un problema menos. Después de todo, no estaba tan mal eso de acudir a la autoridad de los profesores de vez en cuando. Debería hacerlo más a menudo, estaba segura de que se habría ahorrado problemas.

...

..

.

Quería enterarse de todo enseguida, pero cuando pisó su cuarto, pensando en darse una ducha caliente antes de nada, no fue capaz de resistir la tentación que suponía su cama. Las chicas ya se habían ido a clase, por lo que estaba sola.

Cuando despertó, era noche cerrada. Seguía estando sola y por la hora, todo el mundo debía de estar en el Gran Comedor cenando. Lily entró intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero cuando la vio se relajó y se acercó corriendo a verla.

\- Hola Avril, ¿cómo está tu madrina? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Ehhh… - por un momento se quedó pillada, sin saber de lo que hablaba. Hasta que recordó la excusa -. ¡Bien! Bien. Está mejor, sí. Ya le han dado el alta.

\- Ah – se quedó un poco pillada por su efusividad, pero le echó pocas cuentas -. Bueno, me alegro, ¿qué tenía?

\- Pueeess… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza, intentando pensar algo rápido. Que mal pensaba recién levantada -. Le picó un billywig. Se ha pasado toda la noche levitando y apenas he dormido nada, intentando mantenerla en la cama.

\- ¿Los billywig no son australianos?

\- Eh, sí. Vete tú a saber cómo ha llegado hasta allí.

\- Ya – pareció que finalmente se lo tragó -. Deberíais llamar al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, puede ser peligroso si hay muchos por ahí.

\- Sí, ya se están encargando de eso. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

Lily calló enseguida y se puso algo tensa. Bien, había logrado desviar el tema. Lily terminó por contarle todo lo que sabía. El accidente con Severus, que Potter le había salvado y que Remus y Black habían peleado.

\- Eso me recuerda que Potter quiere verte – dijo cuando finalizó el relato -. Lleva toda la tarde persiguiéndome y diciendo que quiere hablar contigo. Pero se te veía tan cansada que le dije que esperara.

\- Gracias, ¿sabes dónde está ahora? – se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño para darse la ducha que había pospuesto.

\- Abajo en la Sala Común. Me ha seguido exigiendo que te despertara o subiría él mismo – le dijo en voz alta, para que la escuchara desde el cuarto de baño -. Puff, como si fuera capaz de subir de todos modos.

\- ¿No lo hizo ya una vez? - como Lily no le contestó, supo que la había calado. Estaba segura de que era capaz de hechizar la puerta de ser necesario.

Salió a los pocos minutos a toda prisa, queriendo hablar con James para saber cómo de grave era la cosa. Mentira. Sabía cómo de grave era. Sirius ya se lo contó en una ocasión. Maldita sea, podría haberlo evitado. Debería haber estado más atenta, pero con el tema del horrocrux y todo lo que se le venía encima no lo había recordado siquiera.

\- Bueno, me voy a hablar con él. Lily tú tienes ronda con Remus esta noche, ¿verdad? – esta simplemente le asintió -. Por favor, cuéntamelo todo cuando vuelvas.

\- Claro.

Al tirar de la puerta para abrirla, notó que estaba atascada y no podía.

\- ¿Lily?

\- Oh perdona. La he cerrado yo – con un movimiento de varita la destrabó -. Ya sabes, por si Potter…

\- Ya. Bueno, me largo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y nada más poner un pie en el último escalón James se le echó encima, literalmente. De un momento a otro lo tenía colgado encima, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- James, pero qué…

\- Esto es un caos Avril. Te juro que no sé lo que voy a hacer con estos dos – cuando se separó de ella, vio el estado en que se encontraba el animago -. Los dejo solos un minuto y mira la que montan.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó señalando el brazo en cabestrillo.

\- Sí, ni siquiera me duele. Pero la enfermera insistió en que lo mantuviera así hasta mañana, para asegurarse de que cura bien.

James paró de hablar y se fijó mejor en la Sala. Estaba llena de estudiantes y todos miraban para ver si se enteraban de algo.

\- Ven, quiero hablar contigo – James tiró de ella en dirección a la salida -. Ahora soy famoso y todo el mundo quiere que le firme un autógrafo.

\- ¿Podrías no ser tan arrogante?

\- Eso me dice siempre Evans. Por cierto, hoy he podido estar todo el día con ella – una enorme sonrisa se implantó en su rostro -. Ha estado más amable de lo normal. Y yo que pensaba que no podía quererla más.

\- James, creo que tienes un grave problema de atención. Céntrate ¿quieres? Ya va siendo hora de que me cuentes tu versión.

James la metió en una clase vacía y selló la puerta con un par de hechizos para evitar intrusiones. Entonces le contó cómo había empezado todo y cómo terminó.

Llevo todo el día intentando explicar a uno qué ha hecho mal y siguiendo a otro para que hagan las paces – se paseaba de un lado a otro del aula, revolviéndose el pelo de vez en cuando -. No hay manera de verdad. Necesito que me ayudes a solucionar esto.

Avril suspiró cansada. Ya empezaba a sentir los signos de un increíble dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?

\- Pues no sé. Eres una chica – dijo como si eso fuera clave -. Habla con ellos, hazlos entrar en razón. Haz que Sirius lo entienda o yo que sé.

\- James, el mayor problema con Sirius es que no ha alcanzado la suficiente madurez. Vamos, tiene quince años – lo dijo como si ella no los tuviera, físicamente -, su razonamiento parece no dar para más.

\- Pues no podemos esperar a que madure. ¿Sabes cuánto puede tardar eso? – se acercó mucho a ella, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Cansada de ver sus gafas todavía rotas, se las quitó con suavidad y sacó su varita para volver a repararlas.

\- Por favor Avril. Tienes que hablar con él – pidió James, aunque no viera ni torta en esos momentos -. Sé que a ti te escuchará.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no? – le devolvió las gafas ya completamente arregladas.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? Pero ya no sé cómo explicárselo. Mi madurez tampoco está muy elevada ¿sabes?

\- Vaya, me sorprende que lo sepas.

James le lanzó una mirada de "¿en serio? ¿tienes que remarcarlo?" a lo que ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por favor Avril. No tengo a Lunático para que me solucione las cosas… por obvias razones. Échame una mano, no sabes cuánto odio verlos enfadados.

\- Está bien – claudicó -. Veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Dónde están?

\- Avril no sabes cuánto te quiero – la abrazó con el brazo sano y después se sacó rápidamente un pergamino varias veces doblado de la túnica -. A ver, Lunático debe de estar en la biblioteca, pero me interesa más que hables primero con Canuto.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Estoy seguro de que Remus estará dispuesto a escuchar sus disculpas… pero primero Sirius tiene que entrar en razón – extendió el papel sobre una mesa y sacó su varita.

\- No me refería a tus razones, cabeza chorlito, sino a ese pergamino – Avril lo señaló, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era. No para nada se había pasado noches enteras recorriendo el castillo con eso en las manos.

\- ¡Ah esto! – James se rascó la cabeza y prosiguió a contárselo -. Ya lo verás. ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

Inmediatamente en el pergamino comenzaron a dibujarse líneas y puntos que se movían, dando forma al mapa. Avril no dijo nada, pero atinó a poner cara de asombro.

\- Mola ¿verdad? – ella asintió con la cabeza -. Te presento el mapa del Merodeador. Muestra donde está todo el mundo en cada momento. Venga, ayúdame a buscar a Sirius.

\- ¿Esto no será…?

\- Veo que te acuerdas – James centró su atención en el mapa, buscando a su amigo -. Sí, es lo que estuvimos haciendo durante todo el curso pasado.

Finalmente lo encontraron saliendo del Gran Comedor… acompañado de una chica de Hufflepuff.

\- Bien Avril, ve a joderles el momento y pon a Sirius en su sitio – James dobló un poco el mapa, sin hacer que desapareciera y se lo entregó por si cuando llegara él ya no estaba allí.

\- ¿No deberíamos esperar un poco?

\- Nada de eso. Esto es mucho más importante que cualquier chica con la que esté – después se encogió de hombros con una intrigante sonrisilla -. Y si se trata de ti, no creo que le importe la interrupción.

\- No sé yo si…

Pero James la mandó fuera de clase y juró que no la dejaría entrar en la Sala Común a no ser que fuera acompañada por Canuto.

...

..

.

Pasillo del tercer piso. Una puerta medio escondida tras una estatua llevaba a la habitación donde el mapa revelaba el paradero de Sirius Black y Maura Smith. No podía creer que fuera a hacer aquello a estas alturas. Tocó la puerta dos veces, pero nadie dentro contestó. "Por supuesto que no tonta. Si hubiera alguien ahí dentro, lo menos que quieren es ser descubiertos".

Miró de nuevo el mapa, donde las marcas de ambas personas estaban muy, muy juntas. Un momento de celos la recorrió inexplicablemente. Estamos hablando de Sirius Black después de todo. Ella no estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía negar que le atraía muchísimo.

Volvió a tocar la puerta, no sin antes mirar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y esta vez acompañar el toque con su voz.

\- Sirius – dijo en un medio susurro -. ¡Sirius!

Ahora sí que escuchó movimiento. Algo arrastrarse y de repente la puerta se abrió. Su oscuro y precioso pelo se notaba manoseado y espolvoreado, con los labios más rojos que de costumbre y la camisa medio abierta. Internamente hasta se alegró de haberles interrumpido.

\- ¡Avril! – una sonrisa de verdadera alegría se implantó en su cara, parecía un perrito que llevara todo el día esperando a su dueño -. ¡Al fin llegas! ¿Qué tal tu madrina?

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una suave voz detrás de él.

La oscura melena cortada por encima del hombro de Maura asomó tras Sirius. Maura tenía unos ojos claros preciosos y no era de mucha altura. Con la cara redondeada y simpática su mirada era curiosa y preocupada de que les hubiera pillado un profesor.

\- Tranquila, es Avril – por la cara que puso la chica parecía que prefería que fuera cualquier persona menos ella.

\- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? – Sirius seguía ocupando el espacio de la puerta por lo que Maura no podía salir.

\- Buena pregunta – Sirius vio cómo Avril se guardaba rápidamente el mapa en el bolsillo y al entenderlo rectificó rápido -. Es decir, yo le dije donde estaríamos… - calló repentinamente al ver la cara de la chica -… no esto, en realidad.

\- Necesito hablar contigo Sirius – fue el único modo que se le ocurrió de sacarlo del apuro -. Aunque puedo volver en otro momento…

\- Sí, ahora mismo estamos ocupados – el tono de Maura no era para nada enterado, sino más bien entre la vergüenza y la súplica. Sintió un poco de pena por la chica.

\- ¡No espera! – la detuvo el chico -. Lo siento Maura, pero es importante.

La decepción en su mirada y el dolor que le provocaron sus palabras se le notaron en los ojos. Parecía que podía empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Vosotros... estáis saliendo? ¿He metido la pata en algo? – era la única explicación que se le ocurría a la pobre para intentar comprender el por qué la dejaba plantada.

\- Lo siento Maura – Sirius desvió el tema, creyendo que no era algo que necesitara o no confirmar -. Puedo acompañarte a tu Sala si quieres.

\- No es necesario – alzó el mentón intentando aparentar fortaleza -. Recuerdo perfectamente donde queda.

Empujó al chico para salir y se marchó a paso rápido en busca de las escaleras. Avril se sintió mal por ella. Estaba segura de que se sentía humillada. Maura no era mala chica para nada y desgraciadamente le había salido mal el momento. Además, era un curso más joven que ellos y Avril la veía muy niña.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Sirius notando su mirada -. Mañana me disculparé con ella de nuevo.

Irónico que se disculpara con una chica cualquiera pero no con uno de sus mejores amigos. Olvidó a la muchacha para centrarse en él.

\- ¿Qué tal tu madrina? – había guardado las manos en los bolsillos y por sus ojos, sabía el por qué ella estaba allí

\- No fui a ver a mi madrina – dijo la verdad, no pensando realmente en guardársela completa para ella sola.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Ha ocurrido al…?

\- Demos un paseo, ¿te parece?

\- Claro.

Avril le contó a Sirius parte de la verdad. Le dijo que había ido con Dumbledore a encargarse de un asunto importante, pero que no podía decirle el qué. Paseaban subiendo lentamente hasta la Torre de Astronomía y Avril tal y como le prometió a Sirius, no le mintió, sino que le contó todo lo que podía. Realmente era un alivio.

\- Parece mentira que teniendo la misma edad, tu ya puedas participar en misiones de la Orden. Deberías hacerme un hueco y permitir que me una.

\- No es que sean misiones… oficialmente. Además, yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tu.

\- Detalles sin importancia – desestimó con la mano.

\- Detalles con mucha importancia más bien.

Muy amablemente, Sirius le abrió la puerta y le permitió que entrara primero. Fuera el cielo tenía varias nubes que tapaban de vez en cuando una luna que empezaba a menguar. Hacía bastante fresco allí arriba.

\- Gracias por contármelo Avril – le dijo Sirius -. Me alegra que confíes en mí.

\- Siento no poder decírtelo todo.

\- Por algo se empieza – muy suavemente le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Desgraciadamente, aquello le afectó más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Se separó un paso de él y trató de ocultar su sonrojo con el pelo, que como siempre, lo llevaba suelto.

\- A-ahora te toca a ti. Como ya sabrás, James me lo ha contado.

Suspiró a la par que metía las manos en los bolsillos y fue cerca de la balaustrada para ver bien los terrenos.

\- Supuse que era de eso de lo que querías hablar. Mira que le dije a Cornamenta que no te metiera en esto.

\- Sabes que me habría metido yo sola.

\- Verdad. ¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué consejo de mujer vas a darme? – se giró para verla, dándole una sonrisa expectante.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué creéis que por ser mujer debo tener la respuesta?

\- Quien sabe – sin perder la sonrisa, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él -. ¿Y cómo va esta terapia?

\- Para empezar, no te lo tomes como una terapia – suspiró, pensando en cómo hacerle entrar en razón -. Sirius… ¿qué concepto tienes de mí?

Se ve que la pregunta lo descolocó por completo, porque le miró con los ojos como platos. Tras parpadear un par de veces, la miró ligeramente extrañado y dijo:

\- ¿Es esto algún tipo de trampa? ¿A qué viene ahora?

\- Déjalo, supongo que en realidad, no tiene mucha relación.

\- No, espera. No me dejes ahora con la duda – rápidamente pensó en una respuesta para que no dejara el tema de lado -. A ver, eres una chica increíble, inteligente, guapa – comenzó a enumerar a la vez que iba sacando los dedos uno a uno -, comprensiva, compasiva, amable, dulce, creo que te pasas de tolerante a veces, un poco metepatas y con la suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. También…

\- Y creyendo eso – interrumpió para que no siguiera a su bola -, ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando maté a alguien por primera vez?

El silencio que le siguió a aquellas palabras no tenía forma de ser descrito. Avril sintió como el cuerpo entero de Sirius se tensaba y ella no pudo más que sonreír sardónicamente ante aquello. No pensó que llegaría el día que se lo contara así tan claramente. Pudo sentir su mirada impenetrable sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a devolvérsela. Siguió mirando hacia afuera, viendo la noche, el viento y los árboles mecerse. Como no dijo nada, continuó:

\- Íbamos a trasladar a Harry a un lugar seguro, de dos en dos montados en escobas y thestrals. Mi compañero formaba parte del Ministerio, del cuerpo especial de defensa… Cuando sobrevolábamos la ciudad se nos vinieron encima como una tormenta – iba haciendo pausas cada poco, recordando con detalle cada segundo que pasó allí arriba -. Uno de ellos, se lanzó de frente hacia nosotros y mi compañero que conducía la escoba dio un giro completo para esquivarlo. Cuando miré hacia atrás, nos apuntaba con la varita y lo escuché de entre todo el jaleo, pronunciar el avada…

\- Basta – cortó Sirius -. Creo que sé lo que pretendes, pero es suficiente. No tienes que contármelo. Está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Deja que termine.

\- No. Hiciste lo que debías en ese momento. Además, eran carroñeros sin escrúpulos que te habrían matado si tuvieran la oportunidad. No tienes que sentirte culpable por…

\- Lo lancé yo antes – interrumpió, ahora sí mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando vi que iba a lanzar la maldición, obligué a la escoba virar y esquivar su ataque. Después usé la maldición imperdonable y simplemente… cayó. Me quedé absorta viendo caer a ese hombre… no se movía. Ni aspavientos, ni gritos. Nada. No tuvo tiempo ni a sentir que se caía.

\- Avril… - la sujetó de los hombros, tratando de que parase de hablar.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar por un momento, la sensación que eso me produjo? Intenté convencerme, de que él se lo merecía. Pero solo podía pensar en que lo había matado – su voz comenzó a cobrar un tinte grave y en cierta medida, furioso -. Dime, ¿qué me da el derecho a elegir si alguien vive o muere? ¿Quién le da el derecho a Voldemort – un escalofrío de asombro le recorrió la espina dorsal a Sirius – de elegir quien vive o muere, según la sangre que corre por sus venas?

Él no contestó. Su mirada se había quedado trabada en los ojos de ella. Viendo que no iba a decir nada, continuó.

\- Si Remus hubiera matado a Snape anoche… el culpable serías tú, ¿lo sabes? Tú serías como Voldemort, mandando a otros a hacer el trabajo.

\- No me compares con él – gruñó.

\- Y Remus también se sentiría mal. Se siente traicionado y usado. Entiendo hasta cierto punto que la vida de Snape te dé igual. Pero la de Remus debería ser otra cosa. Ibas a marcarlo. Ibas a marcarlo y a dejarle una cicatriz de por vida, Sirius. Una como la mía. ¿De verdad era eso lo que pretendías?

\- No. Sabes que no. Solo pretendía que Snape nos dejara en paz Avril – su ojos ahora parecían mostrar ahora la culpabilidad que no había sentido antes.

\- En ese caso, es hora de que comiences a conocer los límites.

Con esas palabras, dio la conversación por terminada. Dejaría que Sirius reflexionara él mismo todo aquello, que midiera las consecuencias de sus actos. Cuando guardó sus propias manos en los bolsillos por el frío, recordó que tenía ahí el mapa todavía con ella.

\- Por cierto, toma el mapa.

\- Ah gracias – agradeció el cambio de tema. Volvió a sonreír al descubrir que después de todo, parecía no haber cosa que ella no supiera -. Así que ya conoces el secreto.

\- Sí, no hay nada que yo no sepa – confirmó ella -. ¿Qué tal si volvemos ya?

\- Vale – Sirius miró el mapa para confirmar que no estuviera Filch ni algún prefecto con sus rondas por allí, cuando su mirada de repente se oscureció -. Mierda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Se acercó a mirar el mapa y se encontró con que en el patio, justo bajo ellos, había un grupo de personas que se dirigían hacia afuera del castillo. Miró los nombres en detalle para ver de quien se trataba: Antonin Dolohov, Barty Crouch Jr., Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber y muchos otros nombres más. Se fijó que también estaba Regulus Black.

\- ¿Son todos Slytherin? – preguntó Avril.

\- Si, se reúnen muy a menudo – la expresión de Sirius era de todo, menos agradable.

\- ¿Cómo de a menudo? ¿Y desde cuándo?

\- Son proyectos de mortífagos Avril – explicó Sirius -. Todos se reúnen a menudo y practican Artes Oscuras, como muy bien has comprobado en más de una ocasión. Cuando yo entré a Hogwarts, el grupo ya estaba creado. En aquel entonces lo lideraba el que ahora es el prometido de mi prima Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy. Todo Slytherin que se precie anda dentro del club.

\- Tu hermano…

\- Sí. Cuando entró se hizo muy amiguito de Snape y Malfoy. No sabes las de veces que he intentado sacarlo de ahí, pero no hay manera – su voz era un gruñido contenido de rabia.

\- ¿Y cuando salen de Hogwarts?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica – Incluso la mayoría, antes de acabar séptimo ya han tomado la marca tenebrosa – de repente pareció recordad algo -. No sé cómo eres capaz de decir su nombre tan a la ligera.

\- ¿El qué? – le miró sin comprender del todo.

\- El nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Antes lo has dicho como si nada, dos veces – aclaró.

\- Algún día te darás cuenta de que solo es un nombre. El problema no es el nombre, sino aquel que lo porta.

\- Está claro que eres Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza – eso la hizo estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¿Bueno y a donde se dirigen? – preguntó todavía viendo el mapa.

\- Al Bosque – volvió a mirarlo él también, odiando que su hermano estuviera ahí -. Deberíamos irnos, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Sirius dobló el mapa y lo guardó en su túnica, entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta de la Torre para marcharse de allí.

\- ¿Quieres que los detengamos? – sabía que iba a arrepentirse de aquello, pero le daba pena verlo así.

\- ¿De verdad siempre me acabo preguntando el por qué te metes en líos? – a pesar de ello, su sonrisa perruna había vuelto, fuerte, peligrosa -. No Avril, déjalo. Hoy no, debes descansar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto Sirius Black un cobarde? – preguntó mientras se miraba las uñas con desinterés. Este le lanzó una mirada que le decía que no siguiera por ahí -. Vamos, estás deseando sacar de ahí a tu hermano. Vayamos a rescatarlo.

\- ¿Y qué habías pensado si se puede saber? – ya había recuperado su actitud normal. Se acercó a ella sonriendo como un depredador deseando comenzar la caza.

...

..

.

Sirius bajó los escalones de dos en dos con gran agilidad. En los tres últimos dio un salto y se plantó en frente de Avril que ya lo esperaba. Había ido a la Sala Común a coger lo que necesitaran y ahora Black cargaba con la capa de la invisibilidad y una escoba.

\- ¿Lo tienes? – le preguntó a la chica.

\- Ajá – alzó una bolsita de plástico frente a él con un polvo negro dentro.

\- Le he preguntado a James si quería venir, pero está muy cansado. Y Remus no está en el cuarto.

\- Lily tampoco – salieron de la Sala y volvieron a encaminarse hacia la Torre de Astronomía -. Así que está con él haciendo la ronda. Remus debería estar descansando.

\- Cualquiera lo mete en el cuarto pensando que yo estoy ahí.

No dijeron nada más y apremiaron el paso bajo la capa. Por alguna razón, ningún Slytherin se había movido de debajo de la Torre, así que fueron lo más deprisa que pudieron hacia allá para no perder su oportunidad.

Para cuando llegaron, Avril prácticamente tenía la lengua fuera del cansancio por la carrera. Suerte que había dormido todo el día y no tenía sueño. Cuando se asomó abajo para mirar, estaban hablando con energía y Rabastan Lestrange se alzó de repente la manga izquierda, mostrando la marca.

Apenas podía distinguirla desde tan lejos, pero claramente estaba ahí. Un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. De repente sintió a Sirius colocarle la capa por encima.

\- Guárdala tu – ella asintió, acurrucándose en ella y dejando fuera sólo su cabeza visible -. No te muevas de aquí a menos de que la cosa se ponga fea. Toma también el mapa.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Eres tu quien tiene que tener cuidado.

Su sonrisa no hizo más que ampliarse al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Podía ser más sexy? Se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso de improviso. Pero no normal y rápido, sino que le agarró de la nuca, manteniéndola sujeta para que no se echara hacia atrás, profundizando el beso e incluso introduciendo la lengua en su boca.

La pilló tan desprevenida que solo atinó a agarrarse a su túnica, dejando caer la capa tras ella y cerrando los ojos. No debería disfrutarlo tanto. Aquello no debería gustarle de aquel modo. Retrocedió los pasos que él avanzaba, quedando pegada a la balaustrada pero ni siquiera le preocupó que pudieran verlos desde abajo.

Él la arrinconó contra la baranda, la besó con ímpetu, con ganas. Saboreándola y saciando su sed de ella. No pensó que extrañara tanto aquello, no pensó que se hubiera vuelto tan adicto. Ni siquiera en un primer momento pensó que aquel beso fuera a durar tanto. Pero ahora no podía parar. Necesitaba más y ella no se lo negaba.

Finalmente, suavizó los movimientos hasta que dio por terminado aquel beso. Cuando se separó, pasó su lengua por sus labios que mostraban una sonrisa satisfecha, pero sus ojos plateados pedían por más. Aquel gestó calentó el cuerpo de Avril desde la punta de los pies hasta subirse a sus mejillas, coloreadas por la sangre ahí acumulada.

\- ¿A… a q-qué ha ve-venido eso? – preguntó medio susurrando, todavía estaba sujeta a él, sintiendo vergüenza, pero no queriendo apartar la mirada.

\- Es un beso de buena suerte – le dijo en el mismo tono, con toda la naturalidad del mundo -. Es como un "hasta luego".

Esta vez, volvió a inclinarse para darle un beso más casto y se separó con la misma rapidez, pasando una pierna por encima de la escoba y colocándose en posición.

\- A tu señal, preciosa.

Todavía medio recuperándose del shock, se colocó de vuelta la capa y se asomó por la baranda hacia abajo de nuevo. De su bolsillo sacó el polvo y dio una señal a Sirius para que se elevara. Este fijó en su mente de nuevo el lugar exacto donde estaba su hermano Regulus, pues según le había afirmado Avril, cuando lanzara aquel polvo, él no sería capaz de ver nada tampoco.

La bolsa cayó toda la distancia, sin desviarse de su objetivo pues Avril se aseguraba de que fuera directa con la varita. A medio camino, dio la señal a Sirius quien salió disparado detrás.

Cuando la bolsa tocó el suelo, al momento un humo más negro que la noche, más negro que la oscuridad misma se extendió varios metros en todas las direcciones. Los gritos y advertencias, la sorpresa en sus voces y los hechizos no se hicieron esperar. Sirius se introdujo en aquella masa negra y lo vio salir casi tan rápido como entró, esta vez con un cuerpo colgado bocabajo en la escoba frente a él.

Más gritos se escucharon cuando Avril lanzó un par de maldiciones suaves, cosas simples como tragababosas o mocomurciélagos sin "ton" ni "son". El resto lo hicieron ellos solos. Lanzaron hechizos que dieron a otros, incluso se chocaban entre ellos intentando salir de aquella oscuridad. Apenas era capaz de aguantar las carcajadas cuando Sirius llegó con su hermano colgado, pataleando y gritando incoherencias.

\- ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Sirius! ¡Maldito estúpido, bájame de una vez!

Su hermano le hizo caso y lo dejó bajar al suelo. Avril rápidamente dobló la capa y la guardó de cualquier forma en el bolsillo.

\- Magos al rescate a su disposición. ¿En qué más puedo ayudarle? – dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia una vez bajó de la escoba.

\- ¿¡Tú eres tonto!? – chilló, se notaba que estaba en plena adolescencia, pues le salió un pequeño gallo.

\- Eso es lo más flojo que me han llamado últimamente – dijo divertido con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Maldito gilipollas cabeza de hipogrifo, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?! – Sirius alzó las manos a modo de falsa rendición, cosa que enfureció más a su hermano -. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre Sirius? ¿Qué criatura te ha picado si se puede saber?

Avril miró hacia debajo de nuevo, notando que la niebla oscura empezaba a disiparse con el viento. Se acercó a los dos hermanos, el que chillaba y el que reía, para avisarles.

\- El humo se está dispersando, hay que irse de aquí.

\- ¡Tú! – la señaló Regulus enfurruñado -. ¿Por qué estás en todas partes?

\- Soy omnipresente.

\- Eres imbécil.

\- Guo, guo guooo… tranquilo Reg – Sirius levantó las manos de nuevo, esta vez pidiendo paz -. Así no se trata a una dama.

\- ¿Una dama? ¡Pero si es igual de desvergonzada que tú! ¡En serio, ¿qué tipo de fetichismo os traéis entre manos?! – entonces fue su turno de alzar las dos manos -. No espera, no quiero saberlo. Me trae sin cuidado.

\- Sirius, si sigue gritando así nos van a oír – le dijo Avril -. Pensaba que era más tranquilo en estos asuntos.

\- ¡Pero si no me conoces! – realmente estaba fuera de sus casillas, aquella sobreactuación era clavada a la de su hermano -. Además, es culpa de él, que siempre me acaba cabreando.

Que tierno, dando excusas. Avril sonrió por ello, Sirius sonrió aún más que ella, socarrón, y Regulus simplemente frunció el ceño en respuesta. Dio un par de pasos acelerados de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse y recompuso su fría mirada habitual.

\- Suficiente. Has llegado demasiado lejos esta vez Sirius – el tono de voz que usó, le cambió completamente la expresión a su hermano.

\- No, el que ha llegado demasiado lejos esta vez, eres tú, hermanito – remarcó el diminutivo, dando a entender la diferencia de edad -. Te he dicho millones de veces que no me gusta que te juntes con ellos. ¿Acaso tienes la más mínima idea…?

\- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ¡Eres tú el que no tiene ni idea! Tratamos de purificar la sangre mágica.

\- ¡Eso no son más que estupideces! – estalló Sirius -. ¿No te das cuenta de que te han comido el cerebro?

\- ¡No te enteras! ¡Eres un desviado! ¡Por eso madre te odia! ¡Por eso soy yo quien tiene que aguantar toda la responsabilidad familiar! – al ver que aquello le sentó como una bofetada a su hermano, bajó el tono de voz, diciendo lo siguiente con tristeza, como si no quisiera creerlo, como si pidiera que le dijera que aquello no era cierto -. Padre no hace más que decir que eres un traidor a la sangre.

...

..

.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentad, que me ayuda a continuar subiendo y creando caps nuevos.

Por cierto, gracias **Valkyria15** por tu comentario. Al no haberlo hecho desde tu cuenta, no he podido contestarte como se debe, pero que sepas que lo leí, me encantó y me animó muchísimo.

Un kiss

Debyom


	35. Chapter 35

**¿Miedo?**

 **Aviso nº 1:** El capítulo contiene escenas sacadas del libro. Aún así está algo modificada. Con esto quiero recordar, que el universo y personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

 **Aviso nº 2:** En este capítulo habrá una escena algo fuerte, con lenguaje sexual explícito, por lo que puede dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Solo es un comentario que hace uno de los personajes a otro, pero a mi hermana la pilló por sorpresa y parecía que era algo escandaloso así que yo lo aviso para por si acaso. En serio, solo será una frase, pero será algo fuerte. No está avisado en medio del capítulo, porque me parece muy poco profesional hacer una anotación así en medio del texto, así que desde aquí os dejo avisados.

* * *

Lily y Snape cruzaban el patio del castillo discutiendo. Hacía tan solo unas horas que Severus Snape había salido de la enfermería y cuando lo hizo, el primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a la reunión que hacían los Slytherin algunas noches. Nunca se perdería una y aquella no sería la excepción.

Lo malo fue que justo después de lo ocurrido con aquella nube oscura, Lily y Remus Lupin los pillaron mientras hacían su ronda. Ahora ella estaba enfadada.

\- Creía que éramos amigos - decía Snape -. Buenos amigos.

\- Lo somos, Sev, pero no me gustan algunas de tus amistades. Lo siento, pero no soporto a Avery ni a Mulciber. ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le has visto a ése, Sev? ¡Es repulsivo! ¿Sabes qué intentó hacerle a Mary Macdonald? Y no hablemos ya de lo que ha ocurrido con Avril en más de una ocasión.

Lily había llegado a una columna y se apoyó en ella, contemplando el delgado y cetrino rostro de su amigo. Realmente estaba decepcionada.

\- No es para tanto - dijo él -. Sólo fue una broma. Y en cuanto a Avril… - iba a decir que se lo tenía merecido, pero ella le cortó justo a tiempo.

\- Era magia oscura, y si lo encuentras gracioso…

\- ¿Y qué me dices de lo que hacen Potter y sus amigos? - se ruborizó un poco al decirlo, incapaz, al parecer, de contener su resentimiento.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con esto?

\- Se escapan por la noche. Ese Lupin tiene algo raro. ¿Adónde va siempre?

\- Está enfermo, o al menos eso dicen… - no quería darle alas a aquello precisamente. Recordaba con perfecta precisión todo lo que había hablado en una ocasión con Avril acerca de él y confiaba en el chico.

\- ¿Todos los meses cuando hay luna llena? - replicó Snape, escéptico.

\- Ya conozco tu teoría - dijo Lily con frialdad y aún así, creía que si Avril confiaba en él, ella no tenía por qué dudar y por ello lo defendería -. Pero ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con ellos? ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que hacen por la noche?

\- Sólo intento demostrarte que no son tan maravillosos como todo el mundo cree.

La intensidad de la mirada del chico la hizo ruborizarse.

\- Pero no emplean magia oscura - bajó la voz y añadió -. Y eres un desagradecido. Me he enterado de lo que pasó la otra noche. Te colaste por el túnel del sauce boxeador y James Potter te salvó de no sé qué cosa que había allí abajo.

Snape contrajo el rostro y farfulló:

\- ¿Que me salvó? ¿Cómo que me salvó? ¿Crees que Potter se comportó como un héroe? ¡Estaba salvando su propio pellejo y el de sus amigos! No quiero que… No voy a permitirte…

\- ¿Permitirme? ¿No vas a permitirme qué?

Los verdes y destellantes ojos de Lily se convirtieron en dos rendijas, y Snape rectificó al instante:

\- No he querido decir… Es que no quiero ver cómo se ríe de… ¡A James Potter le gustas! - exclamó como si se lo arrancaran a la fuerza y para él, así había sido. Cómo odiaba a ese tipo -. Y él no es… aunque todo el mundo cree… Se las da de gran héroe de _quidditch_ … - la amargura y la aversión de Snape lo estaban haciendo caer en la incoherencia, y Lily se mostraba cada vez más sorprendida.

\- Ya sé que James Potter es un sinvergüenza y un engreído – dijo -. No necesito que tú me lo expliques. Pero el concepto del humor que tienen Mulciber y Avery es maléfico. Maléfico, Sev. No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo suyo.

Pero Snape ya no había escuchado esas últimas palabras. Desde el momento en que hubo insultado a James Potter, todo él se relajó, y sintió que podía volver a respirar tranquilo. James Potter suponía una verdadera amenaza en varios aspectos, pero al menos su Lily no había caído en sus redes y con eso le bastaba.

...

..

.

Esa mañana fue todo lo normal que podía ser. Lo único raro ocurrió a media tarde, sobre la hora de la comida, cuando varios alumnos fueron llamados por los Jefes sus Casas. Avril no llegó a enterarse del por qué, ya que ese día le tocaba hablar con Remus.

Y él podía ser todo lo racional, lógico, comprensivo y tolerante que alguien podía ser, pero era realmente cabezota y tozudo con lo que a su licantropía se refería. Se notaba a leguas que no iba a perdonar a Sirius Black tan fácilmente como la vez anterior. Y supuso que volver a ser atacada por Slytherins no lo solucionaría de nuevo.

Como ese día no logró avanzar mucho con él, volvió a intentarlo a la mañana siguiente, acompañándolo hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar.

\- Remus, sabes que Sirius te quiere. Por favor, escúchalo, déjalo hablar al menos.

\- Verás Avril, en el caso de Sirius, la acción habla más fuerte que las palabras, pero ni de cerca tan a menudo – se detuvo antes de cruzar las enormes puertas -. Su forma de comportarse me ha hecho ver lo que piensa de verdad. No necesito ni quiero una explicación. Lo siento, pero esto no es algo que tú puedas resolver.

Con ello la invitaba amablemente a que dejara de meter su nariz en un asunto que ni le iba ni le venía. Por supuesto, con sutileza o sin ella, no pensaba hacerle caso.

\- Escúchame Remus, soy la primera que sabe que nada fija tan intensamente algo en la memoria como el deseo de olvidarlo. Pero en este caso no se trata de olvidarlo, sino de aprender de él.

\- Aprender ¿qué? ¿A no confiar ni en tus amigos? – su sonrisa era verdaderamente triste.

\- No, aprender de los errores – lo sujetó del antebrazo, para que no se fuera y la dejara con la palabra en la boca -. La experiencia es algo maravilloso. Te permite reconocer un error cuando lo vuelves a cometer. He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, pero no considero que estos hayan sido una pérdida de tiempo. Aprende a ver el lado positivo Remus.

\- ¿Qué tiene de positivo esto? – gruñó.

Entonces se quitó su brazo de encima con delicadeza y se internó en el Gran Comedor. Avril lo siguió prácticamente corriendo, tratando de darle alcance, pero se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño. Nadie en el Salón parecía comer. Todo el mundo cuchicheaba entre ellos, con miradas preocupadas y señalando el periódico de aquel día. Avril se fijó en su mesa, donde estaban sus amigas de igual modo.

Dejó el asunto con Remus a un lado y se acercó corriendo hasta ellas, para ver qué era lo que tenía a todo el mundo tan conmocionado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – les preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Lily.

Se giró para verla y lo que Avril vio en sus ojos la preocupó. Estaba asustada.

\- Mira esto Avril – le tendió el periódico para que lo leyera.

Tan solo el titular bastó para hacerle perder el color del rostro. Varias poblaciones de muggles habían sido atacadas. Entre las víctimas, se contaba un aproximado al centenar de muggles y cerca de cincuenta magos nacidos de estos. Muertos. Aquel número era solo de muertos.

Cualquier apetito que pudiera haber tenido en ese momento, lo perdió por completo. Incluso le entraron ganas de devolver algo que no tenía. Leyendo el artículo en profundidad, descubrió que todo aquello había ocurrido entre antes de ayer y el día siguiente.

Voldemort había masacrado a todas esas personas… prácticamente él solo. El periódico decía que se le había visto en varios de esos emplazamientos, furioso como nunca antes lo habían visto. Ahora la gente tenía más miedo que antes.

\- Andrew se fue ayer a su casa – le dijo con tristeza Marlene -. Sus padres avisaron que su tío y su familia fueron parte de esas víctimas…

\- Avril, ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálida – dijo Lily preocupada

Avril no contestó. Alzó la mirada a la mesa de profesores y directamente topó con los ojos de Albus Dumbledore. Podía leer la certeza de sus sospechas en esos ojos.

Voldemort se había enterado. Debía de haber sentido morir esa parte de su alma y furioso había salido a desahogarse. La culpabilidad se extendió como el veneno por su cuerpo. Escuchó las voces de alguien conocido preguntarle de nuevo por su estado, pero no escuchaba realmente.

No podía seguir allí. Se levantó de la silla y salió fuera del comedor a toda prisa, sin dar explicaciones, sin esperar a nadie. Salió al patio del colegio y se escondió tras una columna. No había nadie, pues todo el mundo estaba desayunando. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, intentando que el aire entrara en sus pulmones como normalmente hacía.

Era su culpa. Se supone que esta vez no iba a ocurrir nada como esto. Se supone que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. No tendría que morir tanta gente. ¿Y si por su culpa habían muerto los padres de personas que ella conocía en el futuro? ¿Y si había matado a los padres de Colin Creevey por ejemplo? El aire dejó de entrar completamente cuando otra posibilidad le vino a la mente. ¿Y si había matado a los padres de Hermione?

\- ¡Avril! Avril, mírame – una mano le alzó la cabeza, sujetándola por la barbilla, pero no era capaz de ver a nadie -. Avril respira, tienes que respirar.

El zarandeo fue lo que la hizo despertar del trance y tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y el llanto se le atascó en la garganta.

\- Eso es – Sirius la hizo sentarse en el suelo, agachándose él a su altura -. Eso es Avril, respira. Tranquila, estoy aquí ¿vale? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sirius la acercó, escondiéndola entre sus brazos. Ella se arrebujó contra él, abrazándole con fuerza y empezando a recuperar la compostura mientras escuchaba sus palabras y caricias. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue que no necesitara una explicación.

\- No es culpa tuya Avril. Sea lo que fuera que hicieras con Dumbledore el otro día, lo que ha ocurrido no tiene nada que ver.

\- Sí que lo tiene – respondió con la voz ahogada por el llanto y todavía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho -. Lo que hicimos el otro día lo ha cabreado…

\- Él solo buscaba una excusa para hacer lo que ha hecho. No debes culparte, tarde o temprano habría acabado haciéndolo igualmente. Además, pensar que todo es solo culpa tuya es muy arrogante.

Ella no lo veía así, pero prefirió no contestar. Todavía se sentía culpable, por mucho que él tratara de decirle lo contrario, pero sus palabras verdaderamente la animaron. Dejó que Sirius la consolara y reconfortara. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Aquel en el que necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí por ella?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah pues verás – contestó usando un tono jovial -, vi a una chica preciosa correr fuera del Gran Comedor y me dije, Sirius Black, corre detrás de ella y oblígala a que se case contigo.

Avril le dio un suave guantazo en reproche, pero se estaba riendo. El la acunó con más fuerza y le besó el pelo riéndose también.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Un poco… sigue diciendo tonterías – Sirius estalló en carcajadas, pero hizo caso de su petición.

\- ¡No son tonterías! Pero vale, te contaré lo maravillosa que será nuestra vida juntos.

Seguían sentados en el suelo, Sirius acomodado con la espalda apoyada en la columna y Avril sobre él, escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Él no hacía otra cosa a parte de abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza. Podría quedarse así toda la vida.

\- En cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts, nos casaremos. James será el padrino y supongo que Evans puede ser la madrina… o podemos poner a Remus de madrina.

\- No te metas con él – dijo haciendo un mohín.

\- Perdona, es que me he puesto celoso al veros entrar juntos – respondió con una amplia sonrisa -. A lo que iba, ¿dónde quieres celebrar la boda?

\- Mmmm, al aire libre. Me da un poco igual el sitio. Podemos poner una carpa.

\- ¡Es una idea fantástica! – exclamó sin esperar que ella le siguiera el juego y así se lo dijo.

\- Oh bueno, eso se puede arreglar. ¿Cómo era? – fingió pensarlo un momento antes de exclamar -. ¡Ah sí! ¡Antes me caso con el calamar gigante que contigo!

La inesperada imitación de Lily hizo que Sirius volviera a estallar en carcajadas. Entonces de repente se pasó su mano por el pelo, de igual modo que solía hacer James y dijo.

\- ¡Pero Avril, sabes que te mueres por mis huesos! – luego se señaló el rostro -. Reconoce que estás loca por esta perfección divina que tienes frente a ti.

\- Por lo único que estoy loca, es por perderla de vista.

\- Me duele que digas eso. Con lo que yo te amo – entonces la inclinó hasta dejarla prácticamente tumbada en el suelo, con él encima -. Retocemos y demostremos nuestro amor al mundo.

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Avril. Estúpidamente se había sonrojado con sus palabras y trató de taparse la cara con las manos. Sirius intentaba evitarlo, riendo también.

\- ¡Oh no! No puedo creer que te hayas sonrojado. ¡Déjame verte! – le sujetó ambas muñecas y las dejó pilladas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

\- ¡No suéltame! – gritaba riendo y moviendo la cabeza como una loca. Trató de patalear un poco, pero él se había colocado sobre ella y le dejó de cintura para arriba inmovilizada, por lo que sus patadas no servían de nada.

\- ¡Sabía que caerías Grimm! Nadie puede resistirse a un Black.

\- ¡No es verdad! – chilló con la risa contenida cuando logró besarle el cuello, poniéndole el vello de punta -. ¡Basta! ¡Deja de acosarme pervertido!

\- No sabes cuánto querida – aquella frase frenó cualquier intento de ella de volver a escapar -. Si tan solo supieras todo lo que quiero hacerte.

El tono de absoluta veracidad en sus palabras la había helado y cuando lo miró, su sonrisa perversa y su mirada maliciosa anunciaban que realmente se le habían pasado un montón de ideas extrañas por la cabeza. No podía creer que realmente hubiera pensado cosas pervertidas con ella.

\- ¿Quieres saber todo lo que he llegado a imaginar? – susurró acercándose más y más a ella, sin que esa sexy sonrisa desapareciera en ningún momento -. ¿Cada toque, cada caricia que he llegado a anhelar? ¿Sabes la de veces que he soñado con lamer cada parte de tu cuerpo? ¿Con besarte los labios? – su sonrisa se hizo más intensa si cabe, al darle un segundo sentido con sus siguientes palabras –. Y no me refiero solo a los de tu preciosa y apetecible boca.

Casi le explota la cabeza y estaba segura de que debería estar echando humo hasta por las orejas. Nunca en su vida algo la había puesto así, tan caliente. Nunca había llegado a sentir tal intensidad en su cuerpo con solo unas cuantas palabras. Por Merlín, ¿qué le pasaba? Sentía que se le atragantaban las palabras y no era capaz de pronunciar nada.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo Avril? – su voz sonaba grave, melosa y parecía acariciarla por dentro, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza -. Solo dilo y te lo cuento todo. Solo dilo… - se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaban con cada palabra – y te lo demuestro.

\- ¿Q-q-q-qu-qué?

Solo sonidos incoherentes salían de ella. Balbuceaba sin sentido, cosa que hacía que Sirius riera más todavía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente tierna? Le encantaba verla sonrojada y descubrir que sus palabras la ponían de ese modo, solo hizo que un millón de ideas pasaran por su cabeza. La tendría así todo el día si pudiera.

\- ¡Sirius Orion Black y Avril Evangelyn Grimm! – dijo en voz alta una voz cerca de ellos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y separaron ante la amenaza oculta de McGonagall con solo pronunciar sus nombres. Y sin embargo, el muy maldito de Black no era capaz de guardarse su estúpida sonrisa para él solo. ¿Y por qué ella seguía sonrojada de pies a cabeza? Aquello no era justo.

\- ¿Evangelyn? – preguntó Sirius en un susurro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Es mi segundo nombre – respondió de igual modo -. Como si no lo supieras ya.

\- Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por manoseo innecesario a la vista de todo el mundo – sentenció McGonagall con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos Minerva! – exclamó Sirius disconforme.

\- Y cinco puntos menos, señor Black, por irrespeto a un profesor. ¿Qué es eso de llamarme por el nombre de pila?

\- Lo siento profesora McGonagall – se disculpó rápidamente -. Ha sido sin querer.

\- Váyase a clase Black. Y usted Grimm. El director Dumbledore quiere verla.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó él en su lugar. Lo cierto es que aunque hubiera querido, todavía estaba en shock.

\- Que se largue de una vez, si no quiere que le quite más puntos – dijo McGonagall seca.

Él se despidió de Avril con un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacía los pasillos para dirigirse a su clase, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo a las dos mujeres que lo veían marcharse. Cuando lo perdieron de vista, McGonagall volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Sirius Black, Avril? ¿En serio? – le preguntó con una ceja alzada. Avril volvió a enrojecer.

\- N-no… no es lo q-que cree – su voz se había ido convirtiendo en un susurro a medida que le hablaba al suelo, incapaz de mirar a la profesora a los ojos.

...

..

.

Albus paseaba por su despacho con lenta parsimonia, como si contemplara por primera vez cada uno de los objetos que allí tenía. Avril ya había ocupado su habitual asiento. Habían tenido una ligera discusión… acerca de lo que Sirius Black sabía de ella. Por lo visto, Albus se había enterado de que le había contado un par de cosas sobre ella, vete tú a saber cómo. Incluso usó algo de legeremancia con ella para confirmarlo, pero aunque Avril se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, su nivel de oclumancia no era suficiente ni de lejos.

\- Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no se lo contarías a nadie.

\- ¿Y qué quiere que haga? – estalló de mal humor -. Tarde o temprano se enterarán. Ya sabe que van a unirse a la orden.

\- Pero no debes adelantar acontecimientos.

\- ¿No? Pues creo que ya lo hemos hecho.

No le contestó, bien porque no quería o bien porque no tenía respuesta para ello. Volvió a tomar asiento, antes de comenzar a tratar ese tema que ahora era tan crucial.

\- Siempre conté con el riesgo de que esto pudiera llegar a ocurrir – dijo Albus.

\- Ya bueno, pues yo pensé que podríamos llegar a evitarlo – las lágrimas querían volver a escaparse de sus ojos -. ¿Y si ha sido demasiado? ¿Y si he…?

\- Me temo que no tenemos forma de saberlo a ciencia cierta. Pero es muy probable que así sea. El futuro es débil y manipulable me temo. Aquello que los muggles denominan el "efecto mariposa" es perfectamente aplicable a esto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó en un suspiro y pasándose las manos por la cara.

\- Ahora lo primordial es hacerse con el anillo – dijo con gravedad, pero sus actos eran tan simples como el de coger un caramelo de limón y llevárselo a la boca -. Voldemort sabe que uno ha sido destruido, pero dudo que sepa cuál. Buscará hasta dar con aquel que le falte y si recupera el anillo antes de que esté en nuestro poder, temo que no volvamos a conseguirlo.

\- Si tenemos nosotros el anillo, podemos hacerle creer que ese es el que ha sido destruido – dijo Avril siguiendo su razonamiento.

\- Así es, y de ese modo pensará que el resto de horrocrux están a salvo.

\- ¿Sabe que hemos sido nosotros?

\- Supongo que puede sospechar claramente de mí – Dumbledore se reclinó en su silla y comenzó a acariciarse la barba -. Estoy seguro de que habrá interrogado a sus más allegados y a todo aquel mortífago que crea que está involucrado. Cuando los descarte a todos, toda su atención estará sobre la Orden del Fénix.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensar que se habían convertido en un blanco tan claro. Es decir, contaba con que permanecerían en el "anonimato" algo más de tiempo, en que pasarían más desapercibidos por mucha resistencia que mostraran. Ahora consistían una amenaza más que nunca.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos a por el anillo? – preguntó Avril, sabiendo que eso era su mayor prioridad en aquel instante.

\- Cuando iré, querrá decir – miró al director con gravedad tras escuchar esas palabras -. Esta vez no me acompañará Grimm, es demasiado peligroso.

\- Precisamente por eso…

\- Necesito que continúe en el anonimato. Nadie puede saber de su existencia todavía. Si descubren su existencia, está muerta. ¿Comprende?

\- Sí, pero…

Entendía, por supuesto que lo entendía. Su mayor arma en aquellos instantes era ella. Ella y todo su conocimiento sobre Voldemort. Si se enteraba que existía… bueno, mejor sería morirse directamente.

\- Solo quería avisarla en realidad, de que parto esta misma tarde en su busca.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Temo que pueda ser demasiado tarde. Esperemos que haya dejado su querido anillo para el final.

Avril de repente recordó algo referente a ese anillo.

\- Profesor. Acerca del anillo… pase lo que pase, no se lo ponga – aquel anillo fue la principal causa de su muerte allá en el futuro.

\- No se preocupe querida – por fin, el serio rostro de Dumbledore, volvió a tornar en su característica sonrisa de siempre -. He visto el aviso y no tengo interés en cometer el mismo error. Seré cuidadoso en extremo.

\- Y no olvide de que él le teme mucho más de lo que usted le tema a él – Albus le agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa digna de un abuelo a su nieta.

También sentía que se olvidaba de avisarlo de algo más, sin embargo no era capaz de recordarlo en ese preciso instante. Estaba segura de que debía ser algo importante, pero no daba con la tecla adecuada.

...

..

.

Preocupada, Avril no durmió aquella noche y todo el día siguiente lo pasó con un humor de perros, más al ver a los Slytherin tan emocionados e inquietos. Muchos habían tomado valor y se ve que se metían más de la cuenta con los hijos de muggles.

Todos aquellos alumnos que salieron del colegio con un permiso especial por haber perdido algún familiar, volvían de sus casas, demostrando que la realidad de fuera no era comparable con la vida normal en Hogwarts. Aquel castillo era el único lugar seguro.

\- Oye Avril… - Lily acababa de subir al cuarto, donde ella estaba haciendo unos deberes para pociones -. Marlene y Andrew quieren hablar contigo.

\- Dime que no es para otra cita doble, por favor.

\- No – su expresión era algo apenada -. En realidad… Andrew quiere pedirte algo.

Extrañada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó las escaleras para ir a la Sala Común, pero Lily la condujo escaleras arriba a los cuartos de los chicos. Cuando tocaron a la puerta, Flavius fue quien les abrió.

\- Hola Avril – saludó con una sonrisa -. Pasad, no os quedéis fuera.

\- Que hay, Flavius – respondió de igual modo. Cuando entró, vio a Andrew sentado en su cama con Marlene a su lado -. Andrew, siento mucho lo de tu tío.

\- Gracias – intentó sonreír, pero se veía a leguas que era forzado.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del cuarto. No entendía qué era lo que hacía allí y nadie parecía tener intenciones de contárselo. Flavius pareció recordar todos los modales que se gastaba porque las invitó a sentarse y les preguntó si querían algo.

\- Todavía me quedan golosinas de cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade – dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Avril.

\- No me apetece nada, gracias – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Yo tampoco – declinó Lily.

Avril pensó en las atenciones de Flavius. Era un chico encantador, bueno, amable y muy guapo. Y a pesar de todas sus cualidades, no había sentido ni por un instante, la mitad de lo que Sirius le provocaba con tan solo decir dos tonterías.

Solo de pensar en lo que le dijo el otro día hizo que volviera a sonrojarse. Sería desvergonzado el muy cretino. Cuando volvió a verlo más tarde aquel mismo día, no le dejó decir nada, antes de darle un buen guantazo en el primer sitio que pilló.

\- Avril… - Andrew fue el primero en romper el silencio y en hacerla volver a la realidad – Yo... ¿son verdad todos los rumores que dicen de ti?

Sonaba realmente compungido, pero la pregunta extrañó tanto a Avril que la hizo fruncir el ceño en respuesta. No entendía a donde quería llegar.

\- Depende ¿Qué rumores?

\- Andrew, sólo pídeselo ya – le dijo Marlene a su lado posando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí exactamente? – preguntando a nadie en particular y a todos en general.

\- Tu sabes luchar – aquello claramente no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación que hizo Andrew.

En aquel momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Frank Longbottom. Suspiró al ver a todos allí en el cuarto, pero no es que pareciera molesto en absoluto.

\- ¿Así que al final se lo has pedido? – su voz grave y varonil sonó por toda la habitación.

\- Todavía no – respondió Avril en lugar de todos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho -. Pero me encantaría que lo hiciera para saber de qué va todo esto.

No todo el mundo nada más verla le preguntaban por sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. El hecho de que lo afirmara tan claramente, le hizo darse cuenta de que Marlene le había hablado de ella. De hecho, sus ojos la delataban. Cada vez que cruzaban la vista, los ojos castaños de Marlene decían que se sentía un poco culpable, pero que estaba segura de lo que había hecho. A cada momento estaba más y más intrigada.

\- Quiero que me enseñes – dijo finalmente Andrew, con una fortaleza y seguridad que no había demostrado hasta ahora -. Marlene me ha contado algo sobre ti y los rumores…

\- ¿Y los rumores qué? – se estaba poniendo en guardia.

Sintió la mano de Lily colarse entre sus brazos y sostener la de ella. Cuando miró sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa se calmó al instante. Debía serenarse. Seguro que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

\- Has peleado contra más de un Slytherin a la vez – relató Flavius, que estaba de pie tras la silla de Avril, con las manos colocadas en el respaldo -, resultando vencedora en el enfrentamiento; luchaste contra Dolohov y también salvaste a Mary de la maldición de Mulciber.

\- Creo recordar, que Dolohov me dio una paliza y con Mulciber acabé dentro del lago. Ni siquiera pude devolverle el golpe.

\- Y a pesar de todo – dijo entonces Frank con una sonrisilla en los labios. Se había sentado en una silla y colocado los pies sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho -, sigues mirándoles como si fueran gusanos. Sabes enfrentarte a ellos y contrarrestar sus ataques. Fuiste capaz de liberar a Mary de un Imperius y además sabes crear un Patronus. ¡Joder un Patronus! ¡A tu edad!

Y seguía sin enterarse de lo que querían de ella. ¿Pensaban hacer alguna broma y querían que ella participara? Imposible, eso era más propio de los Merodeadores.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

Lily negó con la cabeza, viendo que no se enteraba de nada y Marlene, con mucha menos paciencia, saltó de la cama y dijo por fin las cosas claras.

\- ¡Qué le enseñes Avril! ¡Quiere que le enseñes!

Hizo su mayor cara de comprensión cuando escucho aquello. Ahora todo tenía algo más de sentido. Andrew había perdido a su tío, por culpa de un loco desquiciado que deseaba poder. Seguramente, eso hizo que como ella en su tiempo, decidiera tomar cartas en el asunto y aprender algo que fuera de utilidad allí fuera.

Pero ella no podía darle lo que quería. Y mucho menos se lo daría si sus intenciones eran las de ir como un loco de cabeza al suicidio, buscando a Voldemort para matarlo. Puede que estuviera enfadado, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella, se tomaría algo así tan a la ligera.

\- Ya entiendo.

\- Entonces, ¿me enseñarás? – preguntó con el rostro esperanzado.

\- No.

Y tal y como esperaba, Marlene estalló.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Avril necesita ayuda! – gritó señalándole -. ¡Además de que te lo ha pedido! ¡Y no te supondrá un gran reto, es buen estudiante! ¡Tampoco creo que te cueste tanto enseñarle a defenderse!

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso – ella seguía tan tranquila en su silla, con la mano de Lily aún sujeta -. De hecho, él ni siquiera me lo ha pedido.

\- En eso tiene razón – dijo Frank.

\- ¿¡Pero tú de qué lado estás!?

\- Del de la razón – contestó simplemente.

\- Además, para aprender a defenderse, ya está la clase de DCAO.

\- En Defensa no nos enseñan un patronus así como así – trató de convencer Flavius.

\- No es esa la razón de Avril para negarse – dijo entonces Lily -. Lo siento Andrew, pero no te has explicado bien. No le has dicho el por qué quieres entrenarte y… Avril no piensa hacerlo si tus intenciones son las de vengarte.

Ella sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga. Nadie era capaz de leerla como Lily. Siempre entendía y sabía cómo se sentía aunque no conociera las razones. Podía leer toda emoción en ella con tal claridad, como si leyera un cuento infantil.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo Andrew? – preguntó entonces y antes de que Marlene contestara por él, le mandó una mirada de advertencia -. ¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Odio, enfado, miedo?

\- No, nada de eso, yo… - Avril lo cortó antes de que siguiera hablando, pues iba a meter la pata.

\- Sí sientes odio. Es normal sentirlo. De no ser por ese odio, jamás habrías recurrido a mí. ¿Qué más?

Todos escuchaban la conversación sin interrumpir. Frank cambió su postura relajada y apoyando los pies en el suelo se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado en la conversación. Avril Grimm era todo un misterio y él no era tan estúpido como para no verlo.

\- Sí lo odio. Odio lo que ha hecho – profirió con el ceño fruncido, descargando todo lo que sentía -. Odio lo que está haciendo. Mi tío era un buen hombre, ¿sabes? Todos los veranos, me iba a su casa en la playa y junto con mis primos íbamos a pescar a las rocas. Él supo antes que nadie lo que yo era y en vez de darme la espalda, como intentaron hacer otros de la familia, me hizo darme cuenta de lo genial que es la magia. ¡Por supuesto que odio a quien lo mato! ¡Odio que lo mataran a él y a mi tía! ¡Mis primos tenían solo diez años! ¡Diez! – se levantó de la cama, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la furia marcada en sus ojos -. ¡Y no los salvé! ¡No estaba allí para salvarlos! ¿¡De qué me sirve tener magia si no puedo salvar a quien quiero!?

Y todo porque ella había provocado su ira. Porque ella había destruido el horrocrux junto con Dumbledore.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó entonces.

Tardó un minuto en contestar. Pero ella no repitió la pregunta y nadie hizo nada por hablar.

\- Sí.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De ser un inútil. Tengo miedo de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Tengo miedo de no poder proteger a mi familia, de no llegar a tiempo – su voz se quebró y sonó algo más aguda -. Por favor Grimm. Sé que tú ya te has enfrentado a algo similar. Ayúdame.

Avril lo pensó. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el chico. Esa impotencia, esa frustración. Todos en el cuarto tenían la cabeza gacha. Nadie despegaba la vista del suelo.

\- Te habría mandado a paseo si me decías que no tenías miedo… o si ese miedo fuera sido el motor que te mueve – de repente todo el mundo la miró con una expresión de sorpresa. Ella siguió relatando, como si fuera la chica muggle del tiempo -. El miedo es bueno, pero solo en dosis adecuadas, si tienes mucho, este te lleva a cometer graves errores. Te hace traicionar tus principios. Con el odio ocurre más o menos lo mismo, pero veo que no tienes tu mente confundida y sabes lo que quieres.

\- Lo he pensado mucho. Esto solo está comenzando y no tiene pinta de que se vaya a detener pronto. Quiero poder enfrentarme a ello sin dudar.

\- Eso está bien, pero te aviso de algo Andrew Gage. Nunca, y digo, nunca – su voz era dura y su expresión verdaderamente seria -, podrás compararte a él. Da igual lo mucho que entrenes. No importa lo que te esfuerces. Voldemort siempre será mejor.

Un escalofrío generalizado recorrió a los allí presentes. Avril vio en los ojos del chico, cómo mataba cualquier idea u optimismo acerca de vengarse. Eso estaba bien. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando notó que todos estaban incómodos ante la mención de su nombre.

\- ¿Te importaría no nombrarlo? – preguntó Marlene.

\- ¿Te molesta? – Avril no borró la sonrisa de su cara.

\- No bromees Grimm – pidió Frank, pero con ese vozarrón, más parecía una orden.

\- Está bien, pero acostumbraos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lily de levantarse y sujetarla de la coleta que llevaba, tirando de ella.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¡Por temeraria, imprudente y estúpidamente valiente! No deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera.

\- No me tomo a la ligera este tipo de cosas. Si lo hiciera, probablemente ya estaría muerta – como nadie supo contestar, decidió que era hora de irse a acabar pociones -. En fin, yo me largo ya.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Entonces cuando…?

\- Oh, eso. Después de las vacaciones de verano – dijo como si nada.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Marlene, pero se ve que todos pensaban igual -. ¡Dijiste que ibas a enseñarle!

\- Pero no dije cuando. Además, ahora estoy ocupadísima estudiando para los TIMO – y ya había pasado por una experiencia similar cuando tuvo que entrenar con el Ejército de Dumbledore y estudiar para esos exámenes al mismo tiempo. No pensaba repetir la experiencia.

\- En ese caso te ayudo a estudiar a cambio. No quiero ser una interferencia en tus estudios y haces esto de forma altruista…

\- Lo dices como si te estuviera dando limosna – dijo Lily.

\- No es necesario. De todas formas ya te digo que ahora no tengo tiempo. Será después de vacaciones y no se hable más.

\- ¡Pero hasta entonces…!

\- Hasta entonces – interrumpió -, te aconsejo que te apliques como nunca en Defensa. Aunque empezara a entrenarte ahora, no te serviría mucho en nada – entonces, dirigió su mirada al resto -. Si acuden a tu casa, y esto va para todos, en vez de enfrentarte a ellos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger a tu familia y huir. Son más y más fuertes que tú. Intenta plantarles cara y estás muerto – justo se giró para salir del cuarto, cuando recordó algo más -. Mi consejo es que apruebes los exámenes de Aparición y con sobresaliente. Eso sí que podría salvaros la vida.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se largó del cuarto para terminar el dichoso trabajo.

\- Realmente sabe de lo que habla – aquellas palabras de Frank, fueron las últimas que se comentaron sobre el tema.

...

..

.

Volvía por los pasillos a oscuras de Hogwarts, dando saltitos de alegría, como si tuviera cinco años. ¡Por fin una buena noticia! ¡Dumbledore había conseguido el anillo! Aquello era simplemente fantástico. Su buen humor iba en aumento a pesar de que todavía le dolía los ataques que Voldemort hizo.

El Departamento de Aurores ahora se había puesto las pilas y estaban más en alerta que nunca. Molly le decía en sus cartas, que sus hermanos estaban muy ocupados ahora pero que daba gracias a que estaban bien.

Había hablado con el director sobre la fecha de la destrucción del Horrocrux, pero dijo que prefería esperar un poco, hasta conocer exactamente el paradero del siguiente objeto. Había puesto ahora todo su interés por encontrar la copa, que en su tiempo, había permanecido en la cámara acorazada de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La cosa estaba en averiguar si ya tenía la suficiente confianza en ella como para hacer que la escondiera ahí o la tenía en otro sitio. Además, seguramente ahora doblaría sus protecciones.

Por otro lado, a ella le estaba metiendo prisa para conseguir los recuerdos de Slughorn. Los estaba dejando bastante de lado y tenía que ponerse las pilas. Realmente no sabía qué necesidad había de conseguirlos a estas alturas, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían destruido un horrocrux y que era claro que ahí residía toda amenaza. Pero tampoco le cuestionó su autoridad y se comprometió a conseguirlo, asique… no quedaba de otra.

Miró la portada del libro que llevaba consigo. Lo había encontrado en el escritorio de Dumbledore y se lo había pedido prestado. Se llamaba Hocico Peludo, Corazón humano y el autor era anónimo. Según Dumbledore, contaba la desgarradora lucha de un humano contra la licantropía y lo recomendaba encarecidamente.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la chimenea encendida. Era muy tarde para que hubiera alguien allí, pero efectivamente, ese alguien era Sirius Black.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba metido de lleno en la revista que le regaló después de Navidad y pegó un brinco del susto.

\- ¡Joder Avril! ¿Qué ha sido de los zapatazos o la tos seca? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

\- Perdona, olvidé que eras propenso a los infartos – ironizó.

\- Bueno, está bien – se levantó y se acercó a ella en un par de pasos -. Me das un beso y estamos en paz.

\- Prefiero que no me perdones.

\- Que poquito me quieres – puso su mejor cara de cachorrito -. ¿Ni uno chiquito?

\- Que te lo de James – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, negándose a dejarse encandilar.

\- Ese está sopa – siguió la mirada de ella, pensando qué tendría de interesante el cojín encima del sofá.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no? – rápidamente volvió al lugar que había ocupado antes, intentando evitar su mirada.

\- MehepeleadootravezconLunático – dijo súper rápido y en voz baja.

\- ¿El qué?

\- MehepeleadootravezconLunático – repitió un poco más alto.

\- ¿Qué te has meado en el cuarto? – aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

\- ¡Que me he peleado con Lunático! – aclaró con rapidez.

¡Ah! – ahora tenía más sentido -. ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

\- Sí – respondió enfurruñado y encogiéndose más en el sillón -. Qué más da. Últimamente no podemos ni mirarnos sin que uno de los dos explote.

\- Oh Sirius – fue a sentarse a su lado con desgana -. Tenéis que arreglarlo ya. Lleváis siendo amigos mucho tiempo y no me gusta veros peleados.

\- Ya bueno, lo he intentado, pero no quiere escucharme – jugueteaba con las páginas de la revista -. Y ahora no puedo entrar en el cuarto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Remus le ha puesto un hechizo repelente – Avril formó una "o" con la boca, entendiendo -. No podré cruzar esa puerta hasta mañana… o vete tú a saber cuándo. Y James solo me ha deseado las buenas noches.

James era el mejor amigo del mundo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su cama así porque sí, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco había necesidad de ello. Se quedaron un rato callados, hasta que Avril pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema y tratar de animarlo un poco. Pasó casi una hora, en la que ambos rieron de tonterías y se contaban otras cuantas.

\- Bueno Sirius, es muy tarde ya – un bostezo delató el sueño que tenía -. Vamos a dormir.

\- Irás tú, dudo que este sofá me deje dormir tranquilo – lo palmeó como si fuera un viejo amigo.

\- Vamos sube conmigo – la perplejidad en el rostro del chico resultaba cómica -. No me hace gracia que pases la noche aquí.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a tu cama, Grimm? – preguntó con una sonrisa insinuante -. Sabía que no podías resistirte mucho más a mis encantos – empezó a acercarse a ella despacio -. Puedo enseñarte las cosas que…

\- Retiro mi oferta – dijo levantándose a toda prisa y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡No espera! ¡Te quiero… digo… lo siento, era una broma! – se le había escapado la frase automática de cuando una chica despechada quería marcharse. Tampoco es que ellas creyeran realmente el te quiero, así que lo utilizaba indiscriminadamente -. Te prometo que no haré nada estúpido, pero no me dejes aquí solo.

\- Como si fuera la primera noche que pasas aquí – dijo rodando los ojos.

\- Pero ahora de verdad quiero dormir contigo – su sonrisa era todo lo inocente que podía ser tratándose de él -. Y te prometo que estas no harán nada.

Alzó sus manos en referencia, dándoles además u golpecito a cada una, demostrando que las mantendrá a raya. Para colmo, puso su cara de cachorrito perdido y se arrodilló, abrazándose a sus piernas.

\- Por fa Avril, cásate conmigo.

\- ¿Pero de qué…?

\- Perdona, no he podido resistirme – empezó a reírse de su propio chiste y a ella no le quedó otra más que aceptar dejarlo subir con ella.

\- De acuerdo, pero compórtate – inmediatamente, Sirius se transformó en perro para empezar a subir las escaleras -. Verás mañana por la mañana cuando las chicas te vean allí.

Avril le abrió la puerta para que pasara y cuando comprobó que todas estaban durmiendo, volvió a su forma humana. Rápidamente se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama, mientras Avril iba a toda prisa a cambiarse al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió, la ropa de Sirius estaba tirada de cualquier forma sobre la silla y él se encontraba leyendo el principio del libro que Dumbledore le había prestado.

\- ¿Te has quitado toda la ropa? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- Claro, no quiero que se me arrugue – respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Estúpido y sensual Black.

\- Pues si la dejas así, tirada como si nada, dudo que para mañana esté precisamente estirada – regañó mientras la colocaba bien sobre la silla. Se relajó al ver, que al menos los calzoncillos se los había dejado puestos.

\- Vamos Avril, ven aquí ya – palmeó a su lado.

Su cama individual se veía verdaderamente pequeña cuando él estaba ahí subido. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo invitado al darse cuenta de que tendrían que dormir muy juntos.

\- Podrías haberte dejado los pantalones al menos – su cara se tiñó de rojo nada más decirlo. Sirius amplió su sonrisa, sabiendo que la estaba poniendo en un apuro.

\- Son muy incómodos. Ahora ven ya, que las vas a despertar a todas.

Resignada, apartó las mantas y se metió a su lado. El color rojo no desaparecía de su cara y estaba segura de que el muy tonto lo había notado.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – se refería al libro.

\- Me lo prestó Dumbledore – entonces se le ocurrió una idea -. Vamos a leerlo juntos.

Sirius alzó una ceja y daleó su sonrisa, marcando sus rasgos y viéndose terriblemente sexy. ¿Por qué la naturaleza tenía que haberle dado tanto poder visual?

\- ¿Ya estás pensando la siguiente excusa para estar conmigo? ¿No te vale con tenerme a tu entera disposición aquí en la cama? – recibió un guantazo que sonó con fuerza por el cuarto, haciendo que Lily se removiera en su cama -. Vale, lo pillo, me callo. Pero sí, me parece bien que lo leamos, si quieres.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Ese insulto está ya muy repetido, prueba otra vez.

\- Duérmete – se echó las mantas por encima y le dio la espalda en la cama.

Sirius soltó el libro sobre la mesilla y se pegó a la espalda de Avril, adaptando su cuerpo al de ella, pasando el brazo por su cintura, oliendo su pelo. Sintió los latidos acelerados del corazón de Avril contra su pecho, sintió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y sonrió complacido. Besó su nuca suavemente y se alzó para besar su cuello.

\- Dijiste que no harías nada – dijo de repente, dándole un codazo en el estómago.

\- Ay – tuvo la delicadeza en quejarse susurrando -. Dije que mis manos no harían nada. No dije nada de mis labios o...

\- Todavía estoy a tiempo de mandarte de vuelta a la sala común.

\- Ya me estoy quieto. Buenas noches Avril.

\- Buenas noches – respondió de mal humor.

Cuando ya apenas sentía la realidad como era, cuando el sueño prácticamente la había reclamado por completo, escuchó un susurro, una voz, dándole las gracias.

...

..

.

\- ¡Avril Grimm! – el chillido sonó tan agudo, que "despertar de un sobresalto" no era suficiente para describirlo -. ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo!

\- Joder McKinnon, acabas de provocarme un dolor de cabeza inimaginable – murmuró Sirius con la voz ronca por el sueño y apretujándose de nuevo contra Avril.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? – fue el turno de preguntar de Lily. Con todas sus energías los destapó de un solo tirón -. ¿¡Por qué está desnudo!?

Sus tres compañeras de cuarto se dieron la vuelta o se taparon los ojos con las manos. Con lo calentita y cómoda que estaba y ahora tocaba explicar aquello. Le daba tanta pereza. Sirius empezó a reír y la abrazó más contra él, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de ella.

\- Bueno, es que… - un bostezo la interrumpió, antes de poder seguir hablando -. Lo encontré anoche en la Sala Común y me lo traje aquí.

\- ¡Oh perdona! Eso lo explica todo – dijo Lily dándose la vuelta y tapándose los ojos al ver que Sirius seguía en las mismas fachas -. ¡Por favor que alguien lo tape!

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas traído aquí para… para…! – a Marlene se le atragantó la palabra.

\- ¿Tener sexo? – preguntó muy bajito Mary y con la cara toda roja.

\- ¡Exacto! Podrías avisar al menos.

\- ¿Es que acaso te gusta mirar, McKinnon? – Marlene le pegó varias veces con la almohada, dándole un repaso también a Avril, haciendo que ambos se rieran.

\- ¡Y tú no te rías! – gritó Lily a Avril. La sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de la cama.

Obligaron a Sirius a que se vistiera, encerrándolo en el cuarto de baño con su ropa y de mientras hicieron que Avril se los contara todo.

\- ¿Entonces no lo habéis hecho? – preguntó con cierta desilusión en su voz.

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre Marlene?

\- Ah pues no sé – levantó las manos, como diciendo que ella no era de las que juzga. Ja -. Hay gente a la que les pone que puedan pillarlos.

\- Pues no quiero que se repita – dijo Lily -. Terminantemente prohibido traer chicos al cuarto a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Y yo cuento como un chico? – preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño -. Pensaba que me tenías en la categoría de los monos o los perros. Como a James.

\- Y sobre todo prohibida la entrada a estos – reiteró señalándolo con un dedo.

\- Oh, vamos, solo ha dormido, tampoco es para tanto – defendió ella.

\- ¿Has olvidado lo que nos hicieron la última vez que estuvieron aquí?

\- ¿Nunca me lo vas a perdonar, Marlene? – preguntó Sirius haciendo un puchero y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

\- Aparta esas zarpas aprovechado – se lo quitó de un manotazo y después corrió a esconderse tras Mary.

\- Menudo genio – entonces se acercó a Avril y le zampó un beso en la mejilla -. Bueno cariño, me tengo que ir. La mejor noche de mi vida. Te veo en el desayuno.

Y logró salir por las puertas de la habitación antes de que cuatro almohadas dieran en su objetivo. Lo último que se escuchó de él, fue un grito inesperado mientras se deslizaba por el tobogán en el que se habían convertido las escaleras.

...

..

.

Muuyyy bien. Ya está por esta semana. Lamento la espera. He pasado el fin de semana en una casa rural con unos amigos, donde no tenía el portatil ni internet y para colmo el capítulo no estaba preparado. De echo, solo le he echado un vistazo por encima, así que a lo mejor encontráis algún error ortográfico o de expresión.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Quiero comentariosss, quiero saber qué os ha parecido, parte favorita, etc, etc...

Por cierto, para los más desesperados, en el próximo cap tenemos hay reconciliación... no digo más.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	36. Chapter 36

**¿Hay novio o no hay novio?**

La biblioteca de Hogwarts, no solo tenía una extensa colección de libros increíblemente útiles, sino que también tenía la cualidad de hacer sentir a cualquiera un cerebrito entre tanto libro, aunque ni siquiera toques uno.

Ronald a menudo le decía que el simple hecho de entrar allí, ya hacía que sintiera que estaba haciendo algo de provecho. Por supuesto, solo era una sensación. Nadie allí era capaz de estudiar por simple ósmosis.

Últimamente, cada vez que entraba, Avril se sentía un poquito más cerca de Hermione. Aquel sitio fue donde pasó más tiempo a lo largo de todos los años de Hogwarts y en cierta manera lo entendía.

Lo que no entendía, era por qué Flavius McLaggen, se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa y ni siquiera abría un libro para disimular. Simplemente estaba allí, con el codo sobre la mesa y sujetándose la cabeza, mirándola estudiar.

Cerró el libro del que había sacado unas frases, tanto porque estaba cansada de la mirada castaña del muchacho, como porque ya había terminado. Se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Soltó el libro en su sitio, con McLaggen pegado a sus talones, sin decir nada, como un guardián sonriente y silencioso.

\- Bien, dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres – dijo de mala gana nada más salir de la biblioteca.

\- Quiero que salgamos juntos – de la sorpresa, la bruja tropezó con un pequeño saliente del suelo y casi termina besándolo de no ser por Flavius.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – estaba segura de que había tenido que escuchar mal.

\- Que me gustas y quiero salir contigo – respondió con una sonrisa, sin soltarle el codo por donde la había sujetado.

\- P-pero… si apenas me conoces – dijo medio susurrando, y comprobando que a su alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención.

\- Por eso quiero conocerte mejor – empleó el mismo tono de voz.

\- Para eso no es necesario que salgamos juntos – Flavius sonrió, como si aquella fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando.

\- Es que así, me aseguro de que Black no interfiera mientras estamos juntos – los ojos de Avril se abrieron de la sorpresa -. Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti, ese chico se interpone y no me deja ni saludarte. Si empezamos a salir, ya no podrá hacerlo.

\- ¿Esa es tu única razón? No voy a empezar a salir contigo solo por eso.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que hay otra – añadió -. Lupin también es bastante entrometido.

\- ¿Remus? – aquello sí que era extraño.

Antes de que se enfadaran, era más normal que Remus aceptara a hacer las cosas que se le ocurrían a James y Sirius, pero desde la pelea, el hombre lobo había ido un poco más a su ritmo. Cosa que por cierto, estaba empezando a cansarla, tanto a ella como a James.

\- Sí, no pierde la oportunidad de lanzarme sutiles pullas, aprovechando que es prefecto – Flavius todavía no la había soltado del brazo. Se lo había enganchado y ahora paseaban como si fueran una pareja de los años cincuenta.

\- Me cuesta creerlo la verdad – aunque no, tampoco era tan difícil imaginarlo. Ya lo había visto soltar un par de prendas de ese tipo antes -. Pero mi respuesta es no. Esa no es razón para empezar a salir como pareja.

Flavius suspiró con fingido pesar. Ya sabía que iban a llegar a ese punto, pero al menos, ahora tenía su atención. Lo cierto era que llevaba tiempo ensimismada en una cosa y otra. Nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil poder entrar en el mundo de Avril.

\- Lo sé, lo siento – por supuesto no lo sentía. Aquello solo era parte de su estratagema -. Es solo que estoy celoso – entonces Avril volvió a tropezar, pero como iba sujeta a McLaggen, apenas se notó -. Ellos siempre pueden estar contigo y de verdad que me gustas. En otra situación no me abría apresurado tanto a decírtelo, pero temo que esos dos te aparten de mi lado y me roben la oportunidad.

\- ¿D-de… de qué e-estás hablando? – ¿y por qué aquella conversación la ponía tan nerviosa? – Flavius, yo… siento si en algún momento…

\- Oh no. Tranquila Avril. Nunca me has dado esperanzas respecto a lo nuestro, pero aun así, no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.

\- Flavius, estás diciendo palabras mayores. Yo…

\- Intentémoslo – interrumpió de nuevo -. Tampoco es que estés saliendo con nadie, ¿verdad? Solo dame una oportunidad.

Avril no respondió. No sabía qué responder. Nunca barajó la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a algo como aquello. Flavius era un chico magnífico, pero ella en ningún momento había visto algo más allá con él. Además, que por muy mal que le cayera su hijo, nunca querría interferir en su nacimiento.

\- A menos que ya te guste alguien – tanteó finalmente.

\- ¡No! – gritó de inmediato, cuando la estúpida cara del muy estúpido de Sirius se cruzó veloz como el viento por su mente -. No hay nadie – terminó más suave.

\- En ese caso, dame una oportunidad – pidió de nuevo, dispuesto a no rendirse -. Déjame intentar enamorarte. Tampoco pierdes nada.

\- Pero tú… podrías salir dañado – Flavius amplió su sonrisa.

\- Y el que te preocupes por mí, solo hace que quiera intentarlo con más fuerzas. Solo piénsalo, ¿vale?

Y sin más, la soltó y se marchó por el pasillo que llevaba al piso de arriba. Avril se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba y en cuanto giró en la esquina, salió corriendo en busca de Lily. Tenía que contarle lo que había pasado e idear un plan para torturar a Marlene por haberla metido en aquel lío. Nunca debió aceptar aquella cita.

...

..

.

\- Pues no veo por qué no – dijo simplemente Lily mientras retocaba el final del trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo ves? – estaba tumbada sobre la cama de su amiga, viéndola trabajar en el escritorio – Lily, no siento nada por él. Solo voy a hacerle daño.

\- Pues yo creo que deberías intentarlo – seguía concentrada en su pergamino -. Flavius es muy galán…

\- Hoy en día nadie usa la palabra "galán".

\- … y de todas formas, el otro tonto no se atreve a decírtelo, así que…

\- Espera, ¿qué tonto? ¿De qué estás hablado?

Suspiró, dando por terminado el trabajo. Sopló un par de veces para que la tinta secara antes de continuar hablando.

\- Bueno, ya que él no se atreve, tal vez si te ve con Flavius McLaggen se ponga celoso y se arme de valor para…

\- Lily, me he perdido. ¿De quién me estás hablado? – se incorporó en la cama, sacando los pies por un lado para quedar sentada.

\- Da igual - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una misteriosa sonrisa sobre su rostro -. Tu solo acepta la proposición de McLaggen. Creo que te vendrá bien.

\- ¡Pero Lily!

\- McLaggen ya es lo bastante maduro para saber a lo que se atiene. Y de hecho, es alguien que sabe lo que quiere. Alguien así en tu vida te vendrá bien. No necesitas a nadie más que trate de confundir tus sentimientos.

\- Si estás hablado de Sirius…

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Sirius! – exclamó, como si llevara tiempo intentando que se diera cuenta -. Avril, no hace más que jugar contigo. Ni siquiera él sabe lo que quiere y solo hace que tú te sientas más confundida. No digo que no sea un gran amigo o una buena compañía, ¡pero ahora mismo lo que necesitas es estabilidad!

Aquello era cierto. Desde la pelea con Remus, Sirius había estado muy inestable, buscándola cada vez que se aburría y James no podía atenderlo. Además, se había quedado alguna que otra vez más a dormir con ella desde aquella noche, y aunque no se hubiera propasado, era cierto que ni él mismo sabía lo que buscaba. También habían estado leyendo juntos el libro que le prestó Dumbledore, con la intención de ver si lograba que Sirius comprendiera un poco más a Remus.

Avril simplemente le había estado concediendo sus caprichos, porque sabía que al igual que Remus, él también lo estaba pasando mal.

Sabía que Lily tenía razón, pero eso tampoco quería decir que tuviera que salir con Flavius, sí o sí.

\- Lo pensaré.

\- Vas a salir con él – aseguró su mejor amiga, aunque pareciera más como una orden.

...

..

.

Aquello era el colmo. Estaba harta. Harta de la pelea entre Sirius y Remus, de sus miradas, sus gestos groseros y la forma en la que se evitaban. Estaba harta de la insistencia de James de que hiciera algo y también estaba harta de Peter, sin saber realmente por qué.

Pues bien. Aquello era todo.

Fin.

Se acabó.

No lo consentiría más.

Dio órdenes expresas a James de que se llevara a Sirius a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ella se encargaría del resto.

Miró entre las estanterías y las mesas de la biblioteca, hasta que encontró a Remus sentado en una de ellas, pegado a la ventana, con la cabeza metida en un libro.

\- Al fin te encuentro – le cerró el libro en las narices, y a él no le quedó otra más que prestarle atención -. Te vienes conmigo.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó extrañado por su impulsividad.

\- Todavía nada – lo sujetó de la mano y tiró de él para que se levantara.

\- Espera a que recoja…

\- No hay tiempo.

Tiró de él con más fuerza, dejando todos los libros que tenía extendidos sobre la mesa. Seguro que a la bibliotecaria no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia tener que recogerlos.

Salieron con las miradas de varios alumnos puestas sobre ellos. Pero Avril seguía guiando a Remus por los pasillos, buscando salir fuera. Bajaron la cuesta que llevaba a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero antes de llevar la mitad del camino, el licántropo detuvo la marcha.

\- Quieta ahí leona – dijo sujetándola con fuerza para que no siguiera caminando -. No voy a dar un paso más hasta que me digas qué ocurre.

Avril se quedó callada, mirándolo con los mofletes hinchados y el ceño fruncido, en una mueca muy mona sin saber realmente qué decirle para que la siguiera sin llegar a mentirle.

Tiró otra vez del brazo de él, intentando que reanudaran la marcha, pero tal como Remus había dicho, no se movió ni un paso.

\- Ven conmigo – dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Adónde? – preguntó implacable.

Avril miró en la dirección de la cabaña que no se veía todavía desde donde ellos estaban.

\- A la cabaña de Hagrid – contestó todavía con el mohín.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ha preparado una merienda.

Eso era cierto. Aunque no le había contado toda la verdad. El chico la miró con suspicacia desde la altura que le confería su metro setenta. Sabía que algo tramaba.

\- Vamos Remus – se quejó con voz infantil a la vez que volvía a tirar de ella.

Se dejó mover, tanto por curiosidad como porque disfrutaba como un niño de su comportamiento infantil. Siguieron avanzando hasta la cabaña.

Cuando se hizo visible, Remus volvió a detener la marcha.

\- ¿De qué trata todo esto? – preguntó esta vez con algo de enfado en la voz.

La razón de ese tono era a causa de que a lo lejos podía verse que en la entrada de la cabaña había tres figuras esperando. La grande de Hagrid y dos más pequeñas que pertenecían a James y Sirius.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando?

La actitud de Avril cambió al ver que había sido descubierta. Así que decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Lo siento mucho Remus, pero quieras o no, de esta no escapas.

\- Avril entiendo que quieras que hagamos las paces, pero estoy cansado de la actit…

\- ¡Yo soy la que está cansada! – gritó encolerizada -. Eres increíblemente terco al igual que Sirius y tanto James como yo estamos hartos de vuestra actitud – Remus intentó interrumpir, pero ella no le dejó decir una palabra -. Me da igual lo que digas, vais a hablar y punto. ¡Joder Remus! Sois amigos desde los once años, no dejes que esto os separe.

\- Pero es que "esto", como tú lo has llamado, no es una simple pelea que pueda arreglarse con un par de palmadas en la espalda – intentó deshacer el camino andado, pero Avril corrió a cortarle el paso.

\- Precisamente por eso es por lo que quiero que habléis. Así es como se solucionan las cosas – le miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre las caderas.

\- Que Sirius abra la boca no creo que sea la solución al problema.

\- ¿Es eso? – preguntó de repente, al sentir que había cogido el quid de la cuestión -. ¿Es eso lo que te da miedo? ¿Qué Sirius diga lo que de verdad piensa y termine haciéndote daño?

\- No digas estupideces – pareció retraerse en sí mismo, desviando la mirada al suelo -. Lo que Sirius diga me trae sin cuidado.

\- Pero sí temes a lo que piense de ti – hablaba con suavidad, entendiendo de una vez por todas cual era el problema -. Oh Remus, tienes miedo de que Sirius no te considere un verdadero amigo.

Sus ojos verdes la miraron con dolor en ellos, un dolor que fue rápidamente sustituido por molestia.

\- ¿Bueno y por qué iba a considerarme un amigo? – estalló enfadado -. Soy un licántropo y es normal que quiera tenerme lo más lejos posible. Todos estos años solo me ha soportado porque James se empeñaba en estar ahí. Y ya sabemos cómo es Sirius con James.

\- No, eso no es cierto – pensó en cómo sería la mejor forma de hacérselo ver -. Él verdaderamente te quiere. De verdad que él…

Se atragantó con sus propias palabras, sintiendo el dolor de Remus como propio. Sentía que quería llorar por él. Todo aquel tiempo, solo, comiéndose la cabeza porque pensaba que todos aquellos años habían sido una mentira.

\- Déjalo Avril – dijo abatido.

Intentó esquivarla, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo, diciéndose a sí misma que aquello debía terminar de una vez por todas.

\- ¡No! Te he dicho que de esta no te escapas. Estoy segura que los sentimientos de Sirius por ti son de verdad y la única forma de que te des cuenta es que lo escuches tu mismo – el chico iba a volver a replicar cuando ella le increpó en voz alta -. ¡Nuca te obligaría a hacer algo que pudiera dañarte!

Aquello lo hizo enmudecer del asombro. La observó como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Con el pelo revuelto por el viento húmedo y los ojos brillándole con decisión. Todas sus emociones podían leerse en su rostro.

\- Nunca te haría daño. Si supiera que Sirius no se siente de ese modo contigo, jamás te obligaría a hablar con él – continuó -. Por favor, solo por esta vez y te prometo que no volveré a interponerme en tus decisiones.

Remus no estaba convencido. Lo estaba pensando, pero realmente le asustaba lo que Sirius opinara de él. ¿Qué si todos aquellos años, toda aquella camaradería, no habían significado nada para él? ¿Y si siempre le había odiado en secreto por lo que era?

\- Solo ven conmigo abajo – suplicó de últimas -. Solo ven conmigo y ya veremos qué pasa una vez estemos allí, ¿vale?

\- Está bien – claudicó con un suspiro y apretándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

Avril suspiró también, pero esta vez de alivio. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara, sujetó de nuevo la mano de Remus, tratando de transmitirle todo el apoyo posible e iniciaron la marcha hasta llegar abajo del todo.

Allí les esperaban los dos magos y el semi-gigante, hablando entre ellos. James les saludó con una sonrisa y haciendo aspavientos con la mano. Sirius les miraba algo extrañados, sin terminar de comprender lo que ocurría.

\- Habéis tardado – dijo James -. ¿Algún contratiempo?

\- No es nada – respondió Avril, sin soltar todavía a Remus -. ¿Y si entramos ya?

\- Claro, tengo la merienda sobre la mesa – dijo alegre Hagrid, que apenas podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

Entonces todo ocurrió con rapidez. Avril se encaminó la primera con Remus hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero antes de cruzar, lo soltó y se giró en redondo para agarrar a Sirius. El gesto pilló desprevenido a todo el mundo. Alzó la mano y lo sujetó por la nuca, para que no escapara. Con la otra mano dio un fuerte empujón a Remus que terminó de entrar en la cabaña y entonces, lanzó igualmente a Sirius dentro, que trastabilló un poco.

Cuando vio que iban a intentar salir y replicarle, ella dio un fuerte zapatazo sobre los escalones de la entrada al mismo tiempo que gritaba con fuerza un gran "¡EH!", como si estuviera espantando a un perro o algo parecido.

Ellos se sobresaltaron y la miraron sin poder creer que realmente hubiera hecho aquello. Y ella aprovechó para cerrar la puerta de la cabaña de un portazo. Sacó la varita con velocidad y trabó la puerta.

\- ¿Le has quitado la varita a Sirius? – le preguntó corriendo Avril a James.

\- Eh… sí, aquí la tengo – y se la mostró con la misma cara de asombro que segundos antes habían tenido aquellos que ahora eran sus prisioneros.

\- Bien – respondió con una sonrisa de victoria. Ella se la había quitado a Remus mientras bajaban la cuesta sin que se diera cuenta -. Ahora no podrán salir hasta que hablen.

\- No sé si será una buena idea – dijo Hagrid.

Avril lo había tenido todo planeado. Le había pedido a Hagrid su cabaña prestada como un favor, para que nadie les molestara mientras hablaban. Y a James apenas le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer, por si acaso se le escapaba el plan frente a Sirius.

\- ¡Avril! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! – gritó Remus desde el interior, dando golpes a la puerta.

\- ¡Si esto es una broma, te has pasado de la raya, nena! – Sirius asomó la cabeza tras el cristal de una de las ventanas, tratando de abrirla sin éxito -. ¡Abre de una vez! ¡JAMES!

\- ¡No voy a abriros hasta que habléis largo y tendido! – respondió orgullosa de su plan -. Si tenéis hambre, Hagrid os ha dejado la merienda sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Dónde está mi varita? – gritó Remus mirándose los bolsillos.

\- ¡La mía tampoco está!

\- ¡Os las hemos quitado para que no os matéis a encantamientos! – explicó amablemente James.

\- ¿Y te crees que por no tener varita no podemos tirarnos cosas? ¿O darnos de puñetazos? – Sirius seguía intentando abrir todas las ventanas de la casa sin éxito.

\- A veces un par de puñetazos entre amigos, son una forma saludable de manejar el problema – dijo Avril encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿En serio nos has metido aquí para que nos demos de hostias? – Remus daba embestidas contra la puerta.

\- Bueno, no exactamente, pero hay que reconocer, que un par de puñetazos relajan bastante y ayudan a rebajar la tensión – Avril tomó asiento en las escaleras de la entrada, dispuesta a quedarse ahí esperando a que terminaran.

James tomó asiento al lado de ella, mientras el pobre de Hagrid miraba su cabaña con cierta preocupación en el rostro, pensando en cómo quedaría después de aquello.

\- Me encargaré de limpiar todo cuando acaben Hagrid, lo prometo – dijo Avril habiendo interpretado su rostro.

\- Bien, confío en que esto funcione – dicho esto, cogió la bolsa y la ballesta apoyadas en la pared -. Me voy a hacer un recado. Vuelvo más tarde.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo James -. Y gracias por ayudarnos Hagrid.

\- No hay de qué. Para lo que necesitéis – Hagrid se alejó, seguido muy de cerca por Fang.

Dentro Sirius y Remus seguían exigiendo su liberación, pero los dos que les habían encerrado los ignoraban como se ignora una piedra del suelo.

\- Va a tardar, ¿verdad? – dijo James, ya con cara aburrida.

\- Tenlo por seguro.

Avril le contó lo que acababa de descubrir sobre Remus, para empezar a matar el tiempo. James simplemente asintió con la cabeza, escuchando todo lo que ella decía.

\- Sí, algo así me imaginaba – se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo todavía más -. Remus siempre ha sido así. Esa forma de ser, ha sido un hábito adquirido por las malas y ahora es muy difícil cambiar ese punto de vista de buenas a primeras. Siempre se le ha enseñado que es un monstruo que hace daño a la gente, aunque no quiera, y eso no se va a borrar de él de buenas a primeras.

\- Supongo que todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es repetírselo constantemente – se llevó las rodillas al pecho, apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas.

Dentro, las cosas habían parecido calmarse solo un poco. Ya no había gritos amenazando sus vidas para cuando salieran.

\- A esa misma conclusión llegué yo después de mucho.

\- Los gritos empezaron a escucharse otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, no iban dirigidos hacia Avril y James. Ahora discutían entre ellos.

\- Bien, parece que vamos avanzando – dijo James con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Espero que funcione.

\- Todo saldrá bien.

Avril se fijó en James. Era todo positividad. Lo opuesto a Harry. Y no podía evitar compararlos cada vez que los veía. Eran tan físicamente iguales. Sin embargo, el haber vivido sin sus padres, hizo que Harry viera el mundo con cierto rencor. El maltrato de sus tíos, el ser el objetivo de uno de los magos tenebrosos más peligrosos de la historia, vivir constantemente al borde de la muerte… Cada cosa que se presentaba en frente de la vida de Harry, era un obstáculo enorme a salvar.

Para James, cualquier cosa suponía una simple piedra en el camino, que podía ser fácilmente pateada. Había vivido una buena vida, nacido en una familia influyente y feliz. Tenía seguridad y confianza en sí mismo y una altanería propia de un rey.

¿Habría sido Harry también de ese modo de haberlo tenido a su lado?

\- Sirius es un cabeza hueca, pero sus sentimientos son nobles – siguió diciendo -. Aunque él no sepa expresarlos.

\- Pues ahora sería un buen momento para que lo hiciera – como dentro seguían pegando voces y tirando algo al suelo de vez en cuando, Avril buscó algo con lo que entretenerse -. ¿Y si jugamos a pasarnos la snich?

\- Lo siento princesa, Minnie me la requisó el otro día.

...

..

.

No habían llegado al punto de los puñetazos todavía, pero poco les faltaba. Habían gritado incoherencias, habían tirado alguna que otra cosa al suelo, y de la merienda poco comestible de Hagrid, ya no quedaba nada absolutamente comestible.

Malditos fueran Avril y James por haberles encerrado allí.

...

..

.

\- ¿Y Peter? No lo he visto desde las clases – preguntó Avril aburrida, tumbada incómodamente sobre las escaleras.

\- Castigado con la profe de Astronomía – contestó James en la misma postura -. Por no entregar la última tarea, ahora tiene que hacerla en su despacho.

\- Mmmm.

...

..

.

\- Lo lamento Remus – dijo finalmente.

Habían terminado dándose de hostias de verdad. En todas partes. Puñetazos en la cara, en el costado, estómago, empujones, insultos… De todo. Ahora permanecían tirados en el suelo, con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Hasta respirar les dolía. Sentían calor y dolor en la cara, el sabor de la sangre en la boca por el labio partido y hasta unas pocas ganas de vomitar por culpa de los puñetazos.

Sirius no le miraba. Tenía sus ojos grises clavados en el techo, siendo incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Remus sin embargo sí que había girado la cabeza para verlo al escuchar el tono desolado de su voz. Un tono que solo había escuchado en muy contadas ocasiones y solo el tiempo suficiente para decirle a James que necesitaba hablar con él. Ese tono de voz, nunca iba dirigido a él o a Peter, sino a James, en quien más confiaba para contarle lo que fuera.

\- De verdad que lo siento Remus – siguió diciendo, todavía sin verlo -. Siento lo que hice, siento haber sido tan cabrón. Nunca imaginé que las cosas saldrían de ese modo. No me detuve a pensarlo. No me detuve a pensar en ti.

\- Eso es evidente – acusó, todavía sintiéndose rencoroso, pero esta vez, realmente dispuesto a escucharle, a darle la oportunidad.

Sirius se quedó callado, como meditando sus palabras. Él no miraba a Remus, pero Remus sí que lo miraba a él, y no se perdía ni una sola de sus expresiones. Se veía compungido. Parecía verdaderamente arrepentido y se preguntó si de verdad estaría bien volver a confiar en él.

Dirigió su vista al techo, decidido a esperar a ver si decía algo más. Con aquello no era suficiente. Pero Sirius volvió a sorprenderlo.

\- No me odies.

Lo dijo en un susurro. Remus apenas pudo escucharlo, pero sabía que no se lo había imaginado. Aquella petición lo hizo volver a mirarlo, mientras él seguía agujereando el techo con la mirada.

\- No me odies Remus – esta vez, si usó un tono más alto -. Todos en mi familia me odian. Todos los que no son mi familia me odian, si no por mis lealtades, por mi comportamiento. No me odies tú también, por favor.

La noche estaba cayendo. Las nubes que ocultaban el sol, impedían que la luz de este entrara y la estancia estaba casi a oscuras. Uno de sus rayos, escapó de la pantalla que creaban las nubes, para ir a dar contra una ventana e iluminar de un agradable tono anaranjado la estancia.

No supo cuantos minutos más estuvieron en silencio. No supo cuando fue que finalmente le contestó.

\- No te odio Sirius.

...

..

.

Ya era noche cerrada. Afuera hacía un frío que pelaba y tanto Avril como James habían terminado por encender un fuego cerca de la cabaña y se sentaron muy juntitos para darse calor. Hagrid ni siquiera había vuelto todavía.

\- ¿Crees que se habrán matado? – preguntó James, ya que hacía mucho que no se escuchaba nada dentro de la cabaña.

\- Muy halagüeño James, claro que sí – respondió sarcástica.

Él estalló en carcajadas y pasó el brazo por encima de Avril, acercándola más a él. Entonces le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

\- No te preocupes. De esta salen reconciliados, te lo digo yo.

\- Espero que sea así, porque si no les corto la cabeza a los dos.

\- Nick casi decapitado se sentirá celoso de sus cabezas bien cortadas – bromeó James.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte serio aunque sea un momento?

\- Pues claro – de repente puso una cara seria, sin sonreír y con el ceño medio fruncido.

Miró a Avril a los ojos, para que viera lo serio que realmente estaba y cuando tuvo su atención comenzó a poner los ojos marrones bizcos. Avril estalló entonces en carcajadas y le soltó un guantazo en el brazo, seguida después por la risa de James.

\- ¿Por qué tenéis que ser siempre tan payasos?

\- Porque ya hay demasiada gente seria en el mundo… como Evans – ya estaba tardando en sacar el tema.

\- Lily no es tan seria. Nosotras también nos divertimos ¿sabes?

\- Me cuesta creerlo viniendo de ella. Cada vez que me ve, una mirada asesina es lo mínimo que me llevo.

\- Bueno, lo cierto es que hasta antes de la broma con la ropa interior, Lily había mejorado un poco su opinión de ti – sacó su varita para comenzar a avivar un poco las llamas de la hoguera.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó animado -. Sabía que no podía resistirse a mis encantos.

\- Sí, el problema es que tu aparente inmadurez y arrogancia la ahuyentan.

\- ¿Inmaduro yo? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido -. Pues ya no pienso prestarle mis lápices de colores.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responderle cuando los golpes en la puerta de la cabaña llamaron su atención. Ambos se miraron antes de salir corriendo hacia la entrada y ver qué era lo que ocurría.

\- ¡James, Avril! – ese era Remus - ¡Abrid la puerta!

Su voz sonaba cansada y apagada detrás de la puerta. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntarles si habían solucionado sus problemas, cuando Sirius tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Sacadnos de aquí! ¡Ya nos hemos reconciliado, propósito cumplido, misión exitosa! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

\- Uy, que humor de perros – dijo James con una sonrisa en el rostro -. ¿¡Cómo sabemos que decís la verdad!?

\- ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA JAMES! – gritaron los dos a la par.

\- Vale, ya son amiguitos otra vez – aclaró a Avril -. Ábreles.

Avril asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su varita, destrabó la puerta de la cabaña. Luego giró el picaporte y abrió para dejarles salir.

Era evidente que se habían golpeado hasta cansarse. Los rostros magullados y el uniforme hecho un desastre. Pero sonreían. Una débil sonrisa les adornaba el rostro cuando salieron de allí y Avril no esperó más para lanzarse a abrazarlos a los dos a la vez.

\- Ay, ay ay ah ay – se quejó Sirius -. Nena, que me haces daño, cuidado.

Con las mismas, se separó de ellos y le dio un guantazo en el brazo. Este se volvió a quejar con más fuerza y a sobarse la parte dañada.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "nena". Y también por cabezota – ahora soltó otro guantazo a Remus -. Y a ti también por cabezota.

\- ¡Somos nosotros quienes han estado encerrados en una cabaña durante horas! – refutó Remus -. Deberíamos ser nosotros los ofendidos.

\- Ha sido por una buena causa – dijo James poniéndose en medio de sus dos amigos y pasando los brazos por sus hombros -. Ahora ya volvemos a ser una piña, ¿verdad?

Remus y Sirius se miraron por encima de la cabeza de James y se sonrieron con cierta timidez. Asintieron con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo.

\- Menos mal. La situación se estaba volviendo una pesadilla – Avril asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la puerta, para ver el interior destrozado -. Santa Morgana, la que habéis liado aquí dentro.

\- Bueno, seguimos tu consejo – Sirius se encogió de hombros, indiferente -. Por cierto, ¿nos devuelves nuestras varitas?

Avril estaba arreglando el estropicio dentro, usando su magia para repararlo todo y devolverlo a donde pertenecía. Cogió algo de la comida de Hagrid para llevársela más tarde y tirarla en alguna parte, de modo que pareciera que habían comido algo.

\- Claro – ella les tendió ambas varitas a sus dueños.

\- Aún me cuesta creer que me la robaras – dijo Remus mientras guardaba la suya de nuevo en la túnica.

\- Mejor yo ahora que años más tarde un mortífago. Que te sirva de precedente – contestó despistada, con su atención puesta en asegurarse que todo estaba en su sitio.

\- Que positiva – ella posó la vista sobre ellos, cerrando la puerta tras ella para comenzar a subir al castillo.

\- Es lo que hay Sirius. Vámonos, tengo hambre – James se había encargado de apagar el fuego de fuera.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro y parecieron comunicarse sin palabras. Una sonrisa de merodeador se implantó en el rostro de ambos, antes de mandarles una mirada de advertencia a los otros dos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó James, temiéndose lo peor.

\- Nada, solo que no esperareis libraros de esta, después de habernos tenido encerrados ahí durante horas – contestó el de ojos plateados como quien no quiere la cosa.

Avril les vio las intenciones y supo que aquello no acabaría bien. No debería haberles dado las varitas tan pronto. Así que sin previo aviso, ni dirigiendo una simple mirada a ninguno, echó a correr cuesta arriba, abandonando a James a su suerte, que no había notado su desaparición.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir? – lo escuchó hablar desde lejos.

\- Que será mejor que corras Cornamenta – dijo Remus -, porque si os pillamos vais a arrepentiros.

Cuando James salió corriendo, vio cómo Avril le llevaba ya una gran ventaja y gritó que la esperara. Ella hizo oídos sordos y comenzó a reír cuando oyó que los otros dos les perseguían.

Sentía cómo se había quitado un pequeño peso de encima. Remus y Sirius volvían a ser amigos, compañeros y aunque sabía que después de todo, el licántropo todavía tenía sus dudas, poco a poco volverían a la normalidad.

Ella se encargaría de lograr, que en un futuro, no existieran sospechas de amistad o lealtades entre ellos.

...

..

.

Estaban a finales ya de marzo. La luna llena pasó con los cuatro Merodeadores al completo, celebrando que volvían a estar unidos. Habían llevado a cabo una broma monumental, donde cada piedra del pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor lanzaba algo distinto cuando la pisabas. Pus de bubotubérculo, babosas, murciélagos, estiércol, agua caliente, purpurina, polvos de colores que pintaban el pelo, fuegos artificiales…

Más de uno acabó en la enfermería. Al final resultaba que las losas inofensivas (las que lanzaban confeti o purpurina), hacían un caminito para poder llegar hasta la puerta y todo el mundo acabó haciendo fila para pasar exactamente por esas piedras hasta que los profesores lograron deshacer los hechizos.

De aquello ya hacía casi una semana.

Como un vendaval, las lechuzas entraron en la Sala Común, haciendo ruido y dejando caer algo de popó en la comida de más de uno. Frente a Avril aterrizaron dos lechuzas pardas, aunque una de ellas tenía colores más claros que la otra. Recogió la carta de Bathilda y alimentó a la lechuza para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra, que llevaba carta de los Weasley.

La carta de Bathilda decía que iba a enviarle de nuevo a Mister Chew. Tenía que hacer otro viaje y no podía llevarlo con ella.

La otra era de Molly y dentro, había un papel doblado de Bill, con su caligrafía redonda e irregular.

 _Hola Avril:_

 _Como somos novios y tenemos que vivir juntos, he dibujado la casa en la que viviremos._

 _Papá ha prometido que la construirá y yo voy a ayudarlo._

 _El tío Fabian me ha dicho que te diga que te quiero, por si lo habías olvidado._

 _Te quiero._

 _Bill._

Avril no aguantó las carcajadas por mucho más tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño fuera tan increíblemente dulce y tierno? Y pensar que cuando creciera sería un verdadero rompecorazones.

Envidiaba a Fleur en cierto modo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó su pelirroja amiga con una sonrisa.

\- Lee esto y dime que estás muerta de envidia – le pasó la carta de Bill.

Le echó un vistazo rápido antes de reírse ella también.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡Ese niño es un verdadero encanto Avril!

\- ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Soy o no soy afortunada?

\- Ya lo creo. Si hasta os va a construir una casa. Yo también quiero uno así.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – fueron interrumpidas por la voz de James, que era seguido por el resto de Merodeadores.

\- Del novio de Avril – respondió como quien no quiere la cosa Lily, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Acaba de escribirle una carta.

\- ¿¡Novio!? – por increíble que pareciera, aquello salió de la boca de los cuatro.

\- ¿Qué novio? – Remus parecía repentinamente preocupado y Lily procedió a meterse con él para espabilarlo.

\- Tiene una relación a distancia, con un chico encantador que le escribe a diario – Avril asintió, dándole la razón con una sonrisa -. Ahora mismo estaban planeando la casa en la que vivirán cuando salga de Hogwarts.

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – exclamó Sirius -. ¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con él?

\- Desde Navidad...

\- ¡Sabía que no debíamos dejarte sola! ¡Joder James, debimos insistir más con McGonagall!

\- Y además de atento, el chico es guapísimo – Lily siguió metiendo cizaña.

\- Oh, ya lo creo – atañó Avril -. Es increíblemente guapo, con ojos azules y un pelo rojo precioso. Le dije que debería dejárselo largo, ya que es tan bonito.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo? – Lily le preguntó como si no tuvieran público, aunque fuera increíblemente consciente de la presencia de los demás.

\- Que ya no piensa cortárselo. ¿No te acuerdas? Me lo aseguró en la carta anterior.

\- ¡Oh es verdad! Realmente debe estar enamorado si piensa hacer eso por ti.

\- ¡Es suficiente! – dijo Black -. ¿Quién es ese tío? ¡No voy a consentir que salgas con nadie!

\- ¿Perdona? – por contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, aquella palabra no provino de Avril, sino de Lily que se adelantó a ella -. Que yo sepa, Avril no es nada tuyo como para que vayas ir por ahí diciendo que puede o no hacer. Tú precisamente deberías cerrar la boca.

\- No me refiero a… es que… ¡si apenas lo conoce! – dijo contrariado -. Lleváis saliendo desde Navidad y todavía no has vuelto a verlo. Está claro que te está engañando con otra…

\- ¡No todo el mundo es como tú o como Potter! – defendió Lily.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué me metes ahora? Si no he abierto la boca todavía.

\- ¡Cierra el pico! – James bufó mirando al techo, sin entender ni un poquito a las mujeres -. Bill es un chico encantador y bueno, que no va confundiendo los sentimientos de las personas a su paso.

\- ¿Es eso algún tipo de indirecta directa?

\- Yo creo que ha quedado bastante claro que sí Canuto – dijo Remus.

\- ¡Y tú tampoco deberías hablar! – saltó Lily -. A este paso la perderás para siempre, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Remus enmudeció de repente. Pero nadie pareció prestar mucha atención a las últimas palabras de la bruja.

\- Lily, tranquila, creo que ha quedado bastante claro – Avril posó una mano sobre el brazo de ella, para que se relajara -. Además, sabes me trae sin cuidado lo que diga.

\- ¡Oye! – Sirius se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendido -. Se supone que mi opinión te importa.

\- Tu opinión, no tus órdenes. Es obvio que pienso salir con quien quiera y tú no tienes elección sobre ello.

\- Y… - empezó Remus, con el rostro en una mueca de tristeza y decepción -… ese chico, ¿estás segura de que es un buen tipo?

\- Sí – respondió sonriendo -, es un niño de cinco años adorable – completó enseñando la carta que le había enviado Bill.

Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras. Un niño. Todo aquel tiempo habían estado hablando de un niño. Sirius y Remus sintieron que se ponían rojos de la vergüenza. Habían montado todo ese pollo por nada.

\- Aaahh… ya veo – fue lo único que respondió el licántropo.

Lily y Avril estallaron en carcajadas ante sus rostros asombrados. Se rieron de ellos todo lo que les dio la gana y más.

\- Deberíais veros la cara – dijo Lily, con lágrimas de la risa en los ojos -. Estáis para que os echen una foto.

Aquello hizo que James reaccionara de repente.

\- ¡Hablando de fotos! Ya sabía yo que os buscaba para algo – rápidamente tomó asiento al entre Avril y Lily quienes le fruncieron el ceño por separarlas -. He concertado una cita con un fotógrafo que vendrá en una semana más o menos.

\- Anda que guay, ¿y eso?

\- ¿Tú qué crees Grimm? Queremos pedirle que nos enseñe los secretos que se esconden tras las puertas del Banco de Gringotts. – dijo sarcásticamente Sirius y luego aclaró -. ¡Qué nos haga unas fotos mujer!

\- Hasta ahí llego yo sola Black. No tenías que ser tan sarcástico.

\- Si no quieres una respuesta sarcástica, no hagas una pregunta necia.

\- Ya se ha picado – le dijo a Lily -. No hay quien le aguante cuando se pone en este plan.

\- Lo cierto es – interrumpió Remus, para evitar que Sirius dijera algo más -, que te lo decimos para que te unas a nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo? – aquello la había pillado desprevenida.

\- Verás, nos haremos unas cuantas fotos nosotros y queremos que salgas en algunas – explicó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Tú también puedes salir si quieres Lily.

\- Un detalle Potter – remarcó el "Potter" con énfasis -. Pero quizás en otra ocasión, cuando no sienta deseos de estrellarte contra el sauce boxeador.

\- ¿Y tardarás mucho en dejar de sentir esa aversión hacia mí? – apoyó el codo en la mesa y su cabeza sobre la mano, mirándole con una sonrisa encantadora a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Décadas tal vez.

\- En ese caso, retrasaré un poco la fecha de nuestra boda.

\- Lárgate Potter.

\- ¿Nos vemos en tu cuarto?

\- ¡Que me olvides!

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis que salga? – preguntó a los otros tres, mientras James y Lily seguían discutiendo.

Los tres chicos dejaron de lado también a la parejita feliz con sus discusiones matrimoniales y se centraron en ella. Tanto Sirius como Remus sonreían abiertamente.

\- Por supuesto. Te has convertido en una más – dijo Sirius.

\- Y será un bonito recuerdo – añadió Remus.

\- Espero no perder la foto – el tono de voz de Peter sonaba preocupado.

\- Si la pierdes yo no te voy a dar la mía – aseguró Sirius mientras se sentaba a la mesa al lado de Avril -. Demasiado lento Lunático.

Le guiñó un ojo descarado al chico, restregándole que había conseguido el sitio al lado de ella. Pero la atención de todos se desvió a la parejita feliz cuando se escuchó un golpe con fuerza. Lily tenía la mano levantada, de haberle dado un guantazo en la mejilla a James.

\- ¡Eres un tarado Potter! – gritó enfadada y se levantó para ir corriendo a clases.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Avril mientras se preparaba para seguirla, cuando la risa de James la detuvo un instante.

\- Le he dado un beso – dijo orgulloso y pagado de sí mismo -. No lo esperaba y se le ha puesto la cara colorada del todo.

Se colocó bien las gafas sobre la nariz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si no tuviera una marca más oscura de una mano en la mejilla. Destacaba tanto que parecía que se la hubiera tatuado.

\- Y tú por supuesto no te arrepientes.

\- ¿Arrepentirme? Estoy tan encantado que ya estoy planeando cuando voy a sorprenderla de nuevo.

...

..

.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gustó la reconciliación? No digais que si Sirius se disculpara con vosotras de ese modo no le perdonaríais todo, porque se que sí, jajajajajaja

Este Bill es un romántico. Quiero uno de esos en mi vida.

Espero vuestros comentarios. Y lamento no haber contestado todavía los del cap anterior. Es que he tenido toda la semana ocupada, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a contestarlos.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hurón oxigenado**

Aquella mañana de sábado había amanecido soleada, aunque hacía viento y las temperaturas eran algo bajas. Los alumnos que se habían quedado en las vacaciones de pascua salían fuera del castillo, a pasear por los terrenos o estudiar gracias al buen tiempo.

Por otro lado, Avril y Lily bajaban sujetas de la mano para no caerse hasta el lago, donde los Merodeadores esperaban a la primera.

\- Pufff esto es un martirio. Maldita adolescencia.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te estás quejando ahora? – preguntó Lily mirando al suelo para no resbalar con la tierra húmeda.

Que aquel día fuera soleado, no quería decir que en la noche no hubiera caído agua suficiente como para inundar la tierra.

\- Me quejo de que me duelen otra vez las tetas – Avril se las sujetaba con la mano que le quedaba libre, para que no le botaran con los saltitos al bajar.

\- ¿Te están creciendo de nuevo? – Lily despegó la mirada del suelo para mirarle los pechos a su amiga -. ¿Cuánto más van a crecerte?

Parecía algo indignada, a pesar de que ella no las tuviera nada mal para la edad que tenía.

\- Pues por lo menos una talla más de sujetador – pensó en cómo de grandes las tenía antes de haber hecho el viaje -, o tal vez dos.

\- Pareces muy segura – Lily no apartaba la vista de los pechos de Avril, calculando el tamaño que tendrían esas dos tallas más.

\- Genética familiar – aclaró saliendo por la tangente -. ¿A ti no te duelen?

\- Últimamente no. Espero que no se queden así para siempre – ahora tiró del cuello de su camisa, para echarle un vistazo a las suyas propias.

Avril detuvo la bajada para verlas ella también. Lily y ella tenían más o menos el mismo tamaño. Podían perfectamente intercambiarse los sujetadores entre ellas que no tendrían problema, solo que Avril los rellenaba mejor.

\- Todavía tienes dieciséis, tienes tiempo de que te crezcan – dijo sonriéndole -. De hecho, seguro que crecen más todavía. Y cuando eso ocurra, voy a tocártelas sin descanso.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes que tocarlas? – parecía algo escandalizada de repente.

\- Pues para comparar… y porque me gusta tocar las tetas de las demás – volvieron a reanudar el paso -. A Marlene se las toqué el otro día. La muy puñetera tiene unos pedazo melones envidiables.

\- La vida no es justa – suspiró Lily.

Echando una mirada más abajo, ambas brujas se percataron del pequeño grupo de cuatro concentrado frente a otra persona que tenía la cabeza dentro un enorme cacharro que resultó ser una cámara de fotos mágica. Aquella cámara lanzó un destello luminoso que desapareció tan rápido como vino.

\- Parece que ya han empezado – dijo Avril con una sonrisa y apremiando el paso.

Terminaron de bajar justo en el momento en que ellos terminaron de hacerse la foto. Nada más verlas llegar, las saludaron con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Ya estabas tardando – dijo Sirius extendiendo una mano para que llegara hasta él.

\- Las cosas buenas tardan en llegar – Avril cogió su mano y saltó una roca que se interponía entre ellos, en vez de bordearla.

\- En realidad has llegado justo a tiempo – Remus siempre tan solícito.

\- ¡Lily! – exclamó James -. Te he echado de menos.

\- No digas tonterías, Potter. Nos hemos visto en el desayuno – bufó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Eso fue hace una hora! ¿Te parece poco? – dijo afectado. Lily ignoró el comentario y James volvió a la carga -. ¡Oh espera! Lo que ocurre es que tú también me extrañas. Ven, dame un beso – James abrió sus brazos, esperando a que Lily entrara en ellos.

\- Prefiero besar una acromántula antes que a ti.

\- Creo que el fotógrafo se está impacientando – intervino tímidamente Peter en medio de ambas conversaciones.

Efectivamente, el fotógrafo, un hombre entrado en los cincuenta con nariz larga y de pelo castaño canoso les miraba con cara amargada y de querer estar en cualquier parte menos allí. Rumiaba algo para sí mismo ininteligible.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos Avril, ponte en medio de los cuatro – James la sujetó de los hombros y la colocó en un punto en específico.

Los demás fueron colocándose alrededor de ella. Sirius y Remus a ambos lados cada uno, mientras que James y Peter se ponían a los lados de los otros dos.

\- Vale jefe, haz lo que solo tú sabes – le dijo Sirius al fotógrafo, quien le gruñó arrugando la nariz.

Pero el "jefe" no le hizo caso de inmediato, sino que se acercó a ellos y comenzó a bajarles las manos que habían puesto sobre los hombros de los otros y a colocarlos rectos como si se tratara de una foto formal. Avril miró a sus amigos, con cara extrañada del por qué aquel hombre no les dejaba colocarse como a ellos les diera la gana, pero James Potter le guiñó un ojo cómplice y todos sonrieron a la cámara.

Cuando el fotógrafo se colocó detrás de esta y le dio al "clic", los cuatro merodeadores estallaron en carcajadas e hicieron todo lo que el hombre no les había permitido en un principio.

James dejó caer todo su peso sobre Sirius, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro alargado para revolver el pelo de Avril. Sirius cargó sin problemas con el peso de su amigo, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la única bruja en el grupo, atrayéndola hacia él y besando su sien durante un largo segundo. A su otro lado, Remus la tomaba de la mano con fuerza y apoyaba la frente sobre su cabeza riendo armoniosamente y apoyando el brazo libre sobre Peter. Este reía emocionado también palmeando la espalda de Remus y dirigiendo una mirada feliz a los demás.

Avril no hacía otra cosa más que reír divertida, feliz de sentirse de aquel modo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, emocionado por los sentimientos de pertenencia que sentía. Se sintió querida, apreciada. Correspondía el apretón de manos de Remus al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por detrás del de Sirius agarrando en un puño la tela de su espalda atrayéndolo hacia él. Aunque luego tuvo que soltarlo para meterse el pelo que le había desordenado James detrás de la oreja.

El fotógrafo gruñó descontento, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Parecía que fuera a empezar a recoger cuando Avril lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ah, espere! Haga una última por favor. Quiero una con Lily.

Se separó de los cuatro chicos y se plantó al lado de su amiga que había estado observando la escena algo apartada con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Conmigo?

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡No se lo voy a pedir a la acromántula que quieres besar! – bromeó.

\- No tiene gracia – le dijo de morros mientras era arrastrada para hacerse la foto.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Una foto con el amor de mi vida! – gritó James eufórico.

\- ¡No voy a hacerme una foto con ellos! – le dijo en un susurro mosqueado a su amiga.

\- Lo siento James. Me gustaría tener una sola con ella.

Y entre ambas lograron que los Merodeadores se apartaran a un lado. Avril y Lily se acomodaron juntas, enganchadas del brazo y listas para la foto cuando el fotógrafo procedió del mismo modo que en la foto anterior, colocándolas rectas una al lado de la otra.

En cuanto escucharon el "clic" y saltó el flash, ambas giraron la cabeza antes de empezar a reírse a la vez. Estaban a punto de acercarse más, cuando dos cuerpos pesados acabaron cada uno encima de una.

Para cuando acordaron, James había atacado a la pelirroja por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura para que no se cayera hacia delante y aprovechó la sorpresa para zamparle un buen beso en la mejilla. A su lado, Sirius había llevado a cabo el mismo proceso solo que al abrazar a Avril, la elevó del suelo y dejaba espacio a Remus que apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sirius y el otro brazo lo pasó por las corvas de Avril, evitando así que tocara el suelo de cualquier forma posible y dependiera enteramente de ellos para no caer. Peter había aparecido por el lado contrario a James derrapando en el suelo pues casi se escurre y agarrándose al brazo de su amigo para no caer.

Avril no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estallar en carcajadas en cuanto vio la cara sorprendida de Lily y colorada como un tomate, sin saber de qué forma matar a Potter, aunque su cara asesina no llegó a formarse debido a que vio el modo en que Sirius y Remus la tenían cogida.

El tiempo de la foto se acabó y el fotógrafo volvió a gruñir mientras devolvían a Avril al suelo y entre ella y Lily echaban definitivamente a los Merodeadores para poder tener su foto.

\- Estaréis contentos – dijo Avril mientras pegaba débilmente en el brazo a los dos que la habían levantado.

\- Estamos satisfechos, sí – Sirius se miraba las uñas de las manos, fingiendo inocencia.

\- Satisfecho no es la palabra – intervino entonces James, con una sonrisa más grande que su propia cara -. Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo. Lily, tienes una mejilla muy suave, me pregunto si el resto de tu cuer…

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Infantil idiota! – despotricó la chica, con toda la sangre acumulada en su rostro y golpeándole la espalda repetidamente.

\- Y no olvides añadir completamente enamorado de ti.

Avril sujetó a Lily antes de que esta le diera una patada en el trasero a James con todas sus fuerzas y la arrastró hasta el lugar donde se iban a hacer por fin la foto.

\- No te muevas, tienes el pelo raro – riendo, Avril le colocó a Lily el pelo en su sitio, mientras que esta se soplaba un mechón que se le había venido al frente.

\- Y tú tienes la falda mal puesta – le sujetó la cinturilla de la falda y le dio un tirón para ponerle la costura en su sitio.

Escucharon un "clic" mientras hacían todo eso. Por lo visto, aquel "buen" hombre no podía esperar más o algo así, porque mientras ellas se arreglaban había activado la cámara.

Al darse cuenta, en un momento de nerviosismo, ambas se colocaron juntas y rieron algo avergonzadas por el momento en el que las había pillado. Enredaron los dedos de sus manos y juntaron las cabezas, mirando hacia la cámara riendo con suavidad. Entonces Avril, sin soltarla de la mano, hizo que Lily diera una vuelta sobre sí misma, para después enredarse ella en los brazos de la pelirroja, como si estuvieran bailando.

Cuando el tiempo de la foto llegó a su fin, el hombre recogió como si la vida le fuera en ello, no fuera a ser que le pidieran más fotos. Se acercó a James y le tendió una tarjeta después de intercambiar un par de palabras con él y se marchó pisando fuerte de allí.

\- Dice que ya me enviará las copias cuando las tenga – informó James al resto.

\- ¿Y cuánto es lo que te debo? – le preguntó Avril, refiriéndose al dinero por las fotos.

\- No te preocupes princesa, esto corre todo de mi cuenta – James volvió a guiñar su ojo tras las gafas redondeadas.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada – intervino Remus -. Déjalo hacer Avril, no le convencerás de lo contrario.

\- Por cierto, ¿de qué hablabais cuando veníais hacia aquí? – preguntó Sirius mientras todo el grupo comenzaba a andar de vuelta al castillo.

Ambas chicas se miraron a la cara, advirtiéndose la una a la otra de mantener cerrado el pico y no contar nada. Se asintieron conformes y Lily fue la que dio la respuesta esperada.

\- Cosas de chicas Black.

\- Me pregunto qué serán esas cosas de chicas – dijo Peter realmente confundido.

Avril amplió la sonrisa, viniéndole una idea a la mente. Se acercó a Peter, que era tan solo un centímetro más alto que ella y se pegó a su oreja para decirle:

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo Peter? – el chico se tensó por la cercanía -. Si estás tan seguro y dispuesto a atenerte a las consecuencias… puedo decírtelo.

Finalmente, Peter se alejó de ella de un salto, negando repetidamente con la cabeza y algo rojo de la vergüenza. Y mucho más se puso, cuando todos empezaron a reírse por su reacción exagerada.

Ya más calmados, las últimas palabras que dijo Sirius Black antes de entrar por las puertas del castillo, hicieron que Avril quisiera esconderse en la cámara de los secretos, junto al gran basilisco durmiente.

\- Oye Avril, ¿no tienes las tetas más grandes?

...

..

.

La Sala Común estaba desierta, teniendo en cuenta que era pasada la medianoche, a excepción de dos alumnos, que mantenían encendida la chimenea.

Avril Grimm y Sirius Black permanecían acurrucados el uno junto al otro en el sofá, con un libro entre ellos que estaba ya por su última página.

Lo habían estado leyendo juntos quedándose algunas noches hasta tarde en la Sala, y leyendo en voz alta por turnos. Los turnos se decidían en cuanto uno de los dos era incapaz de leer debido a los sollozos.

Y es que _Hocico Peludo, Corazón Humano_ era un libro que te llegaba al corazón y lo convertía en un mar de lágrimas. El protagonista del libro era un hombre lobo fuerte que luchaba desgarradoramente contra su condición de licántropo.

Siempre que se juntaban, era Avril quien empezaba con la lectura, ya que normalmente, era la primera en empezar a llorar. Cuando su voz se convertía en un sollozo y tartamudeo inentendible, Sirius tomaba la palabra y leía hasta que él mismo acababa también con lagrimones enormes surcándole el rostro. Y una vez ambos estaban en las mismas, daban por terminada la lectura.

Dar por terminada la lectura, no significaba que ellos dejaran de llorar, puesto que comentaban lo que habían leído, o más bien, Sirius hablaba y Avril balbuceaba algo antes de llorar más. Era una situación por lo demás cómica, ya que en el preciso momento en el que soltaban todo lo que tenían dentro, se reían de ellos mismos, diciendo que ya estaban otra vez con lo mismo.

La primera vez que aquello ocurrió, Sirius había intentado aguantar las lágrimas como todo un machote, pero Avril le había hecho un comentario que lo hizo hundirse hasta el fondo y que sirvió para que el resto de veces, fuera ya incapaz de guardárselas para él.

\- S-si… - hipó a causa del llanto -.. Siri..us. ¿Ima..imaginas que… que… que este hombre fu-fuera Remus?

\- Joder Avril – había dicho con la voz estrangulada y una mano ocultando sus ojos -. ¿Para qué mierda me haces imaginar algo así?

Y todas las ganas de llorar que se había aguantado hasta ese momento, escaparon de sus ojos mejilla abajo. Avril rió suavemente al verlo así y lo abrazó con fuerza. Los dos lloraron un rato más hasta separarse. El mago cogió el libro entre sus manos, mirándolo para no mirarla a ella.

\- Digo yo. ¿No había otra cosa para leer que no fuera esto?

\- Es lo que toca, Black – a ella misma ya se le estaba pasando el disgusto -. A ver si así al menos, comprendes un poco mejor a tu amigo y hacéis las paces de una vez por todas.

Porque sí, aquella lectura había comenzado antes de que Sirius y Remus se reconciliaran. Avril pretendía preparar el terreno, mucho antes de encerrarlos a ambos en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando ambos se reconciliaron, ellos no habían terminado el libro ni de lejos, pero lo leído parece que fue suficiente.

Ahora, Sirius terminaba las últimas palabras escritas, que eran una dedicatoria a todos los hombres lobo que leyeran aquello, animándoles a ser fuertes. La voz de Sirius sonaba ahogada, como si le costara pronunciar cada cosa que leía. Avril a su lado, se sonaba los mocos de la nariz y trataba de reprimir los sollozos.

\- … _recordad que no sois los únicos… y no ser los únicos significa no estar solos_ – terminó de leer.

Cerró el libro ya terminado, quedándose ambos en un silencioso mutismo solo roto por el crepitar del fuego y sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Avril apretaba el brazo de Sirius, restregando la cara en la tela de su bata para secarse las lágrimas importándole un comino si se la manchaba o no.

La puerta de entrada a la Sala Común se abrió revelando la figura de Remus Lupin, quien había tenido ronda con la prefecta de Hufflepuf y ahora volvía solo. La escena que encontró, no era la que se esperaría ni en un millón de años.

Tal fue su sorpresa, que su primer instinto fue el de huir. Es decir, que hubiera alguien allí no era raro. Lo raro era que fueran uno de sus mejores amigos y la chica que le gustaba, llorando en el sofá y que cuando lo vieron entrar, fijaron sus ojos enrojecidos en los verdosos de él.

Tragó con fuerza antes de que su cerebro se pusiera entonces en la peor posición de todas. Que le hubiera ocurrido algo a alguien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – se acercó unos pasos a ellos al tiempo que estos se levantaban del sofá con una férrea determinación -. ¿Es James? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Miró a todos lados, intentando averiguar si alguna cosa le daba una pista, pero nada. Mayor sorpresa fue reflejada en su rostro cuando sintió los brazos de Avril abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Sirius los abrazaba a los dos y apoyaba su cabeza en su otro hombro. Y los dos llorando a lágrima viva.

\- Joder Remus – dijo Sirius sorbiendo con la nariz y con tono muy sentido -. Que tú no estás solo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Avril apretaba su agarre con más fuerza -. ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa?

\- Lo siento tío. Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Te entiendo mucho mejor – Sirius seguía soltando una retahíla de palabras -, confío en ti hasta mi vida. Y que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

\- Avril explícame algo – suplicó a la chica, ya que Sirius no para de decir cosas y ninguna le ayudaba a comprender.

\- Abuyabuyu – murmuró en su hombro como única respuesta.

\- ¿Qué?

Luego recordó que cuando Avril comenzaba a llorar, no era capaz de hilar dos palabras que se entendieran, mucho menos una explicación. Como los dos seguían pegados a él como lapas, Remus simplemente los abrazó también en respuesta, cosa que hizo que esos dos merluzos lloraran otra vez. Les dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a cada uno, dejando que le empaparan la túnica hasta que alguno pudiera contarle qué pasaba.

\- Te quiero Remus – dijo Sirius.

Avril asintió contra su hombro un par de veces, haciendo un sonido que pretendía decir "yo también", pero que sonó algo así como "buahhh".

El licántropo sonrió a través de las dos cabezas que tenía sobre él, todavía sin entender nada, pero mucho más calmado ya.

\- Sí, yo también os quiero.

...

..

.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts, parecía ser el lugar predestinado para encontrarse con Flavius McLaggen. Era allí donde mayormente hablaban a menudo. Donde él la encontraba, o donde la buscaba, mejor dicho. En todo aquel tiempo, Flavius no había insistido en su declaración para salir juntos, mucho. Solo de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que no se le olvidara.

\- Hola Avril – saludó en un susurro, tomando asiento junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué tal Flavius? – saludó con una sonrisa e hizo un poco de sitio en la mesa, donde tenía un montón de pergaminos y libros.

\- ¿Esto es adivinación? – encarnó una ceja, mientras ojeaba uno de los libros. Avril suspiró.

\- Sí, la profesora Willow Bradbury será una vieja decrépita que falta a clases más veces al año que días tiene este, pero nunca olvida mandar deberes.

Flavius rió y se llevó un "chisss" de advertencia de algún que otro alumno cercano. No les hizo caso ninguno, para variar.

\- Es la primera vez que lamento no haber escogido adivinación como asignatura. Así podría ayudarte en algo. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Avril sonrió en respuesta. Ahora que lo sabía, le hacían gracia sus nada sutiles intentos de conquistarla.

\- Es un trabajo de lectura de manos. Tengo que describir los lugares donde se ve cada cosa y ponerlo en práctica con cinco personas.

\- Qué interesante. ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo? – le tendió la mano, expectante a ver lo que hacía.

Avril sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, pensando en su propio chiste privado.

\- No lo creo buena idea – dijo intentando librarse de aquello -. Solo soy capaz de ver cosas malas.

\- Mejor así. De ese modo sabré con qué debo tener cuidado.

\- Las cosas malas no siempre son algo de lo que tengas que tener cuidado. También pueden referirse a algo que te desagrada y existe la posibilidad de que no puedas evitarlo – dijo poniéndose seria.

\- ¿No lo vas a hacer entonces? – alzó una ceja, curioso de sus palabras.

\- Tal vez otro día, cuando acabe la parte teórica.

\- Te buscaré entonces. Por cierto – decidió cambiar de tema -. Mira lo que tengo para ti.

Del bolsillo de su túnica, sacó una cosa blanca de pelo pomposo que parecía ser ultra mega suave. Tenía forma alargada cilíndrica, y parecía una especie de peluche. Como con el tamaño de un hurón. Le recordó a aquella vez en que el falso profesor Alastor Moody, transformó a Draco Malfoy en hurón. El hurón oxigenado fue el nombre que le dieron a partir de entonces.

\- Es un peluche. Muy divertido por cierto – le sujetó la mano, levantando la palma hacia arriba -. Te enseñaré como se usa.

Se lo colocó encima y acarició lo que se supone que era la cabeza unas cinco veces. Unas bolitas negras brillantes aparecieron como si fueran ojos y el peluche comenzó a removerse inquieto, hasta que salió correteando por el brazo de Avril, rodeándolo en espiral, subiendo al hombro, pasando por el otro brazo, volviendo hacia atrás, rodeando la cintura, haciendo círculos en su espalda… todo con mucho nervio y provocándole cosquillas a Avril.

Para evitar llamar la atención, Flavius se lo quitó de encima y lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos, desactivándolo.

\- Es increíble – Avril acarició el bicho en las manos de Flavius un par de veces, para ver lo suavecito que era -. Y además de suave, es súper mono.

\- Toma, quédatelo – ofreció con una sonrisa -. Te estaba buscando precisamente para dártelo.

\- ¿De verdad puedo quedármelo? – la sonrisa de Avril se amplió, pensando en lo dulce que era Flavius con ella.

\- Pues claro – en cuanto lo puso en sus manos, se acercó un poco más a ella, para susurrarle al oído -. ¿Te importa que vayamos a un lugar más privado? Quisiera hablar contigo.

El corazón de Avril latió rápido dentro de su pecho a causa de los nervios. Era porque sabía de lo que quería hablarle y ella no era buena hablando de esas cosas. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar y recogió todo.

Flavius la guió fuera del castillo, paseando con ella por los terrenos ya que el día no era malo del todo. A diferencia de otras veces en las que el mago enganchaba el brazo con el de ella para guiarla, esta vez le dejó su espacio. Supuso Avril que para dejarla poder salir corriendo si le apetecía.

\- No, no era eso. Realmente el chico buscaba que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

\- ¿Lo has pensado? – preguntó sin anestesia o un "qué día más raro hace".

\- S-sí – lo dijo bajito, sin mirarle a la cara, más que nada porque no se atrevía.

Oh Avril, quién te ha visto y quién te ve. Tú que con veinte años mentales vas tan segura por la vida, ahora te acobardas de la declaración de un chico. Vamos, puedes ser algo más Gryffindor que eso.

\- ¡Antes de que digas nada…! – gritó de repente Flavius, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y haciéndola pegar un bote de un metro de alto -. Ah, te he asustado, perdona.

\- Claro, si me gritas así, qué esperas – dijo sarcástica con la mano sobre su corazón, intentando que el infarto no se la llevara al otro mundo. Flavius echó a reír, en lo que parecía un ataque de risa.

\- Perdona, estoy algo nervioso.

Y entonces Avril se dio cuenta de algo. Ella no era la única que lo estaba pasando "mal" allí. El pobre chico también tenía que estar con los nervios de punta, lo que hizo que ella se calmara un poco. Le sonrió comprensiva, enseñando todos los dientes en el proceso, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

\- Lo que iba diciendo… - pero pareció quedarse un poco pillado cuando la vio sonreír. Después sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al mundo real y continuando con sus palabras -. Antes de que digas nada… sé que no estás enamorada de mí, pero también sé que no te disgusto…

\- Por supuesto que no me… - dijo ella indignada, pero él la cortó para seguir hablando.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que sé que vas a rechazarme y estoy tratando de evitarlo, de que cambies de opinión – estaba parado frente a ella, con las manos en alto -. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti y de lo que mejor me he podido dar cuenta, es que siempre tienes en cuenta los sentimientos y la seguridad de los demás, por encima de la tuya misma – alternaba la vista todo el rato entre ella y el paisaje de detrás -. Y a pesar de que es lo que más me gusta de ti, aparte de tu trasero… ¡y tu pelo, y tu pelo!- saltó nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -… sé que esa es precisamente la razón por la que vas a rechazarme. Porque prefieres romperme el corazón ahora que más tarde, cuando duela más.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces, te estoy diciendo que me da igual – se atrevió finalmente a sujetarla de los hombros, como intentando hacerla entrar en razón -. Quiero arriesgarme. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte mejor y quiero que tú me conozcas a mí. Quiero que seamos una pareja, porque tengo muchas ganas de besarte – Flavius tenía el sonrojo más grande de la historia de los sonrojos en la cara, pero a pesar de ello, sus palabras sonaban seguras y decididas -. Y prefiero haber vivido un maravilloso y tórrido tiempo junto a ti, aunque sea poco, a no haberlo vivido jamás – parecía haber acabado, cuando añadió -. Y tienes que saber que si no lo vivo, va a ser culpa tuya y solo tuya, y odiaré toda mi vida el "podría haber sido pero no fue", por lo que tendrás que vivir con la culpa de ello. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor acabas enamorada de mí y podemos llegar a ser felices.

Avril suspiró derrotada. Entendía el punto de Flavius y adoraba la forma tan dulce y respetuosa en que la trataba. Pensó también en las palabras de Lily. Flavius sabía a lo que se atenía y no era un mal chico. Si la cosa terminaba mal, seguro saldría de ello.

\- ¿Y si las cosas no terminan bien? – hizo la pregunta generalizada, pero Flavius supo ver tras ella.

\- Si resulta que no quieres estar conmigo – decía con una sonrisa calmada, complaciente -, simplemente dímelo. Lo entenderé perfectamente. Pero no me rechaces sin intentarlo.

¿De verdad estaba bien que ella aceptara aquello? Sin duda lo más fácil era decir que no, y a otra cosa mariposa, pero también era cierto que Flavius le gustaba un poco y no sentía justo decirle que no.

\- ¿Está bien entonces, que te diga que sí? – preguntó sintiendo los nervios por dentro, comiéndole el estómago.

La sonrisa de Flavius se hizo enorme. Hasta entonces, Avril no se había dado cuenta de que el colmillo superior derecho lo tenía un poco torcido, haciendo que su sonrisa se viera desaliñadamente atractiva. Aquello lo hacía ver más picaresco, como un pirata honrado.

\- Está perfecto.

Y para demostrar que ahora todo iba bien, subieron el castillo cogidos de la mano, sin Avril ser capaz de entender por qué le apetecía tanto dar saltos de alegría. Casi no podía esperar a llegar a su cuarto para contárselo a Lily.

...

..

.

No sabía cómo calificar la reacción de Sirius Black ante la noticia. Fue algo, por demás, extraño. Se había encontrado a los merodeadores por ahí y pensó que lo mejor sería decírselo ella misma a los chicos, antes de que se enteraran por terceras personas.

"Hey chicos, estoy saliendo con Flavius McLaggen" dejó caer así como así en un punto de la conversación. Y el silencio se hizo entre ellos. No solo silencio, sino que además dejaron de moverse también.

\- ¿Flavius McLaggen? ¿El de sexto? – Peter fue el primero en hablar.

\- A menos que conozcas otro Flavius McLaggen que no sea ese… - respondió sarcástica, agradeciendo internamente que alguien dijera algo.

\- Vaya, a decir verdad… - dijo entonces James -… lo cierto es, que no lo esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No… no pensábamos que te… gustara… de ese modo – continuó diciendo, a la par que se rascaba la nuca y miraba de reojo a los dos únicos que no habían dicho una sola palabra.

\- Bueno, es un buen chico – sonrió a James afectuosamente, pretendiendo que entendiera también que mejor no dijera nada más, no fuera que luego se arrepintiera.

Dirigió entonces su vista a Sirius y Remus. El primero no decía nada, no hacía nada. Y su cara era de concentración extrema mientras la observaba, como calibrando algo. Como si hubiera algo que no entendiera de ninguna de las maneras posibles.

Y Remus había perdido todo el color en la cara. Más pálido que una blanca pared, parecía que la luna llena se hubiera adelantado. Cuando notó que su mirada azulada se había posado sobre la de él, miró a cualquier sitio menos a ella.

...

..

.

\- Ha sido muy raro Lily – dijo esa misma noche en su cuarto, cuando le contaba a su amiga lo ocurrido esa misma tarde con los chicos.

\- Bueno, estoy segura de que esos egocéntricos arrogantes no imaginaron ni por un segundo que tú acabaras saliendo con alguien – Lily terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- ¡Porque creen que eres de su propiedad! – exclamó irritada por sus propias palabras -. Están tan acostumbrados a que estés ahí para ellos, que no conciben la idea de que puedas tener a alguien más.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Sí que lo tiene – intervino Marlene desde su cama, quien también escuchaba.

\- No, no lo tiene. Somos amigos y que yo tenga una relación con otra persona, no influye para nada en la nuestra.

\- Por supuesto que lo hace – Marlene se adelantó un poco a cuatro patas sobre la cama -. O me dirás que ahora que estás saliendo con Flavius, vas a permitir que sucesos como los de traer a Black a dormir aquí ocurran. O los besos que te ha dado.

\- O permitir que Remus haga sus tejemanejes ocultos para que Flavius no se te acerque – aportó Lily.

\- Remus no ha…

\- Oh, sí que lo ha hecho, créeme – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, estando cien por ciento segura de sus palabras.

Avril bufó y se tiró bocarriba con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama. Lily y Marlene tenían razón. No podía seguir comportándose con ellos como hasta ahora. Al menos no del todo. Ciertas cosas que le había permitido a Sirius por ejemplo, ya no eran correctas.

Mary salió del baño recién duchada, ya con el pijama puesto. Miró a Avril, como compadeciéndola por todo lo que tenía encima y le acarició el pelo cuando pasó por su lado. Si es que la chica era de lo más dulce.

\- Va a ser divertido ver cómo les cortas las alas – dijo Marlene con cierta malicia.

\- Oh sí – estuvo Lily de acuerdo -. Todas esas veces en las que quería que los mandaras a recoger estiércol de Mooncalf, ahora se harán realidad.

Unos toques en la puerta detuvieron su diatriba. Lily se levantó a abrir, pensando que se trataría de alguna de las chicas de otros cursos, tal vez Alice, que de vez en cuando iba al cuarto a charlar con ellas.

Pero no era Alice, y el rostro de Lily pasó de la agradable y amable curiosidad a un fastidio molesto en cuanto vio a Sirius Black parado en el umbral de la puerta, con su arrogante sonrisa perruna iluminando su cara.

\- Buenas noches Evans.

\- ¿Qué diantres haces aquí? – Lily asomó la cabeza por la puerta, comprobando las escaleras que no se habían convertido en tobogán -. ¿Y cómo has conseguido subir?

\- Secreto de Merodeador querida. ¿Y Avril?

\- Aquí estoy – apareció por detrás de Lily, con el rostro confuso -. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Sirius amplió su sonrisa, desplegando todos sus encantos con ella. Alzó una mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Lily a su vera, bufó molesta por el acto, pero no dijo nada y retrocedió un poco.

\- Absolutamente nada. Todo está bien.

Avril frunció el ceño entonces. Aquello le olía a chamusquina. Sirius se estaba comportando con ella, tal y como lo había visto comportarse con otras chicas con las que se había liado. Se preparó para ver con lo que salía.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Detrás de ella escuchó coger aire a las chicas. A la expectativa de la respuesta ninguna dijo nada, pero en el ambiente se notaba la tensión.

"¿Pero a este que le pasa?" Fue lo primero que pensó Avril al escucharlo. Es decir, le había dicho que estaba saliendo con Flavius. ¿Qué parte no había entendido?

\- Creo recordar, que te avisé de que estaba saliendo con…

\- Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo perfectamente – chistó al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano que desestimaba aquella afirmación -. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te acabo de preguntar.

\- Por supuesto que tiene que ver – empezando a sentirse algo cabreada -. Y por supuesto que no puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

Sirius rió a carcajadas, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. La sujetó de los codos, empujándola ligeramente dentro de la habitación y besándole la frente en el proceso. Después se internó en el cuarto, ignorando las miradas asesinas de las compañeras de cuarto y se sentó en la cama de Avril con naturalidad, como si lo hiciera todos los días.

Por un momento, Avril se preocupó. Sirius Black era un chico que se encerraba en un mundo en el que él tenía la razón y en el que no escuchaba algo que fuera contra sus intereses. En cierto modo, Avril comprendía que era una forma de protegerse a sí mismo y que le había funcionado (y seguía funcionando), cuando trataba con su familia. Por eso le había costado tanto entender a Remus. Y por eso ahora parecía ocurrir lo que Lily había dicho antes. ¿De verdad pensaba Sirius que ella era propiedad de él?

\- Somos amigos ¿no? – dijo tumbándose sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados -. Que salgas con McLaggen no interferirá con eso.

Esas no eran las palabras exactas que Sirius tenía en mente. Pero había aprendido a medirlas de vez en cuando para lograr sus intereses con las mujeres. En aquella frase, quedaba implícito, que Avril podía estar saliendo con quien fuera, que eso no impediría que ellos siguieran como hasta ahora. Y ella supo captarlo.

\- Sirius el que pases la noche aquí no es correcto – trató de explicar -. Ya no.

\- Está muy feo que dejes a un lado a tus amigos para andar por ahí con tu nuevo novio. Y en eso estoy seguro de que hasta Evans debe estar de acuerdo conmigo.

\- No me metas en tus asuntos Black – chistó desde la cama de Marlene, donde las tres se habían sentado a ver cómo se desenvolvía todo.

\- Sirius, tienes que comprender que ya no…

\- ¿Y esto? – había cogido el peluche-hurón que tenía colgado en la barra del cabecero y lo miraba entretenido -. Que suave y blandito.

\- Es un regalo de Flavius – en cuanto escucho sus palabras, su rostro pasó a ser de asco y Avril tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Menuda tontería – y lo lanzó, yendo a parar a la cama de Lily -. Yo podría regalarte algo mucho mejor.

Avril contó mentalmente hasta diez, sabiendo que las cosas se saldrían de quicio si ella saltaba. Sirius se comportaba como si le fueran quitado su juguete favorito.

\- Sirius es suficiente. Te estás comportando como un crío caprichoso – este le frunció el ceño en desacuerdo -. No puedes venir aquí exigiendo algo y pretendiendo conseguirlo enseguida. Que esté saliendo con Flavius no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de ser tu amiga, pero entiende que hay ciertas cosas que ya no pueden ser.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó levantándose de la cama -. ¿Por qué ya no puedo venir a dormir contigo? ¿Por qué no puedo besarte cuando quiera?

\- Porque le debo fidelidad y respeto. Él confía en mí y yo confío en él. De eso trata una relación y que tú te quedes aquí, significa romper eso.

\- Pues no te importaba cuando era yo quien salía con otras chicas – dijo como echándoselo en cara.

\- Para empezar, nunca has salido en serio con ninguna, y en segundo lugar, has sido tú el que siempre ha venido a mí.

\- ¡Pues haz lo mismo que yo! – exclamó como si eso fuera la solución y ella no la viera.

\- Lo que yo tengo con él es una relación seria. ¡Y lo siento si no te gusta, pero es lo que hay!

Las chicas veían el intercambio verbal como si de una partida de tenis se tratara. Para ellas, aquello era mejor que una radionovela.

Sirius no dijo nada después de que ella sentenciara aquello. Se quedó mirándola, tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio y deseando que dijera que todo era una broma.

\- ¿Y por qué con él? Yo te lo pedí hace tiempo y me dijiste que no. ¿Por qué a él sí? – su voz sonaba dolida, al igual que sus ojos que mostraban desolación.

A Avril le sorprendió. Le sorprendió mucho. Por cómo le miraba, daba la sensación de que ella le estuviera abandonando para siempre. Por alguna razón que ni ella ni él entendían, a Sirius le dolía que estuviera saliendo con Flavius.

\- Porque tú no lo decías en serio Sirius – respondió con desánimo.

Lo que Sirius no dijo entonces, fue que él habría estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. A dejar a todas las chicas, a que ella marcara las pautas y dijera cómo y qué tipo de relación quería, porque habría estado dispuesto a darle todo.

Pero sentía que decir aquello sería hacer pedazos su orgullo y no estaba preparado para ello. No después de que dejara claro que él no era el elegido.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas Sirius.

Sentía que estaba enfadado. Enfadado con Flavius, enfadado con Lily y las otras chicas por meterle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, enfadado con Avril y enfadado con él mismo. Sin decir nada más, recorrió los pasos que lo separaban de Avril y la puerta. Ella le miraba con abatimiento.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y él salió sin siquiera despedirse, enfurruñado. Giró la cabeza una última vez viendo como al fondo, Lily y Marlene celebraban que esta vez él había salido con el rabo entre las piernas, cuando tantas otras veces había sido el vencedor. Las llamó "arpías" en su mente antes de centrarse de nuevo en Avril.

\- Nos vemos mañana ¿vale? – en su voz había ilusión.

Y Sirius Black se dijo que después de todo, ella seguía siendo una de sus chicas preferidas, porque por alguna razón, le era imposible enfadarse con ella. Se tragó la amargura que sentía por dentro, sin entender por qué la sentía, y puso su mejor sonrisa encantadora para ella.

\- Por supuesto que sí, nena – Avril rodó los ojos cuando la llamó así, pero le dio una sonrisa de buenas noches y cerró la puerta.

Sirius se quedó en el pasillo pensativo, notando que no había logrado su objetivo. No lo había logrado y una especie de miedo empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo como una plaga. No lo entendía.

Cuando Avril les contó que estaba saliendo con Flavius, lo primero que se quiso decir a sí mismo era que no importaba. A él no tenía que importarle. Pero se dio cuenta de que sí le importaba.

Así que se recordó a sí mismo que las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar. Era claro que Avril era de ellos, de los Merodeadores, de él. Desde que empezó a hacerse un hueco en medio, ella había pasado a formar parte de su círculo y eso implicaba que le pertenecía.

Todo el mundo sabía eso y lo había dejado bien claro. Tanto era así, que varias personas les habían preguntado si Avril salía con alguno de ellos, y aunque la respuesta era una negativa, habían dejado en claro que no podían tocarla.

\- Estúpido Flavius McLaggen – dijo antes de convertirse en su forma animaga y bajar las escaleras.

No estaba de humor para deslizarse.

Con la mentalidad de perro, tuvo deseos de gruñir, ladrar y morder. Porque le estaban intentando quitar algo que era suyo.

Entró en su cuarto, ya siendo él mismo, y recibiendo las atentas miradas de los demás. James le preguntó qué había ocurrido, pues él sabía de sus planes y que estuviera allí solo significaba que no había salido la cosa como esperaba. En vez de contestar, simplemente se acostó en la cama de James. Aquella noche le tocaría aguantarlo y dormir con él. Y esa fue la señal del resto para no decir nada al respecto.

Sirius había ido al cuarto de Avril con la intención de demostrar que nada había cambiado. Que él seguía teniendo los mismos derechos sobre ella que antes.

¿Pero qué pasa ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que no los tiene?

...

..

.

Aquello era como un déjàvu para Avril. No terminaba de entender cómo el pequeño Peter siempre terminaba metido en estos líos… él solo. Aunque lo cierto es que no estaría en aquel lio de estar acompañado. Y para colmo siempre coincidía que ella estuviera paseando por ahí.

Nuevamente un pasillo desierto. Nuevamente a Peter solo rodeado de Slytherins. La enorme suerte era que estos Slytherins eran dos y eran los que eran. Ah, lo que se iba a divertir.

Se acercó con paso seguro, haciendo resonar la suela de los zapatos en la piedra, para que supieran que estaba ahí. A Peter parecía que se le había aparecido el mismísimo Merlín en persona.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si son mis dos Slytherins favoritos – en su rostro la sonrisa más amplia jamás vista -. ¿Qué hay Regulus, Severus?

Casi estalla en carcajadas cuando vio la misma mueca molesta en ambos al mismo tiempo. Retrocedieron un paso atrás mientras ella se acercaba, queriendo mantener las distancias.

Avril sabía que no era miedo lo que sentían de ella. Sino fastidio. Ella era un fastidio impuesto, pues Severus estaba obligado a menudo a tener que soportar la presencia de Avril junto a Lily; y Regulus ya había tratado bastantes veces con ella junto a su hermano como para verla como un molesto misterio inentendible.

Ambos compartían el mismo tipo de sentimiento respecto a ella. Diferente al del resto de Slytherins como Dolohov o Mulciber, cuyo odio los cegaba. No, ellos sabían que había algo más. Pero no sabían el qué.

\- Grimm – gruñeron a la vez y entonces Avril no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa.

\- Me encanta vuestra efusividad chicos – se plantó en medio de ambos y pasó las manos por los hombros de los dos, obligándolos a agacharse un poco.

Se tensaron inmediatamente y se deshicieron de sus brazos, haciéndola reír más. Les resultaba desesperante.

\- ¿Y tú Peter? ¿Haciendo buenas migas con los Slytherin? – le guiñó el ojo, dándole cierta seguridad. Pero quiso sacarlo de allí cuanto antes -. Por cierto, Remus te está buscando para lo que sea que le pediste de unos deberes o que se yo – se puso seria de repente -. Anda, vete a buscarlo.

Cómo no, Peter fue capaz de captar que le estaba diciendo que saliera por patas de allí. No se hizo de rogar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué os ha hecho el pobre? – preguntó a los otros dos cuando se hubo ido.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Grimm – dijo Regulus con mosqueo.

\- Venga ya, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos puedes llamarme por mi nombre – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Déjanos en paz Grimm – remarcó Severus.

\- Qué bordes que sois – puso morritos, pero no se desanimó en absoluto.

Estos empezaron a andar, alejándose de ella e ignorándola por completo, pero no los dejó en paz y corrió hasta ponerse a la par.

Avril sabía que no les caía bien. Pero también sabía que a Lily y Sirius respectivamente no les haría ninguna gracia que alguno le hiciera algo, por lo que ninguno podía tocarla. Y sin duda alguna, ella pensaba aprovechar eso en su favor.

\- Necesito ir a la biblioteca – dijo como si hablara de esas cosas con ellos todos los días -. ¿Me acompañáis? Quiero un libro de adivinación, pero no estoy segura de donde buscarlo.

\- ¿Adivinación? – bien, Regulus ya había caído -. ¿Tan estúpida eres que has elegido adivinación?

Avril sonrió victoriosa.

\- Sí, ¿tú no?

\- Por supuesto que no – contestó con ofendida frialdad -. La adivinación es inexacta y absurdamente inútil. Solo los imbéciles entran en ella.

\- Tu hermano a menudo se sienta a mi lado – dejó caer, aguantándose la risa. Regulus cayó de repente, pero se sobrepuso.

\- Mi hermano es un imbécil, como acabo de decir.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó.

\- Yo también – dijo entonces Severus.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado miró para otro lado, queriendo borrar sus palabras. Avril se anotó dos puntos para ella.

\- Pero… si hay gente que puede adivinar cosas del futuro. Hay gente que tiene un don para eso – recordó a la profesora Trelawney y como había profetizado la caída de Voldemort.

\- Son solo patrañas – respondió Regulus.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las profecías?

Ninguno de los dos respondió nada y entonces Avril se atrevió a ir un poco más allá. Detuvo la marcha de ambos colocándose en frente, haciendo que la miraran con cara de "está loca".

\- No soy muy buena, pero algo sí que soy capaz de hacer – extendió una mano en dirección a ellos, y los miró con una sonrisa misteriosa que les puso el pelo de la nuca de punta -. ¿Queréis probar?

Vio como fruncían el ceño y arrugaban la nariz, desconfiados. Severus no se fiaba ni un pelo. No después del accidente que tuvo con los Merodeadores y saber que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos no lo tranquilizaba precisamente, por lo que guardó sus manos en los bolsillos dejando clara su postura.

Viendo que Severus no iba a colaborar, Avril cogió la mano de Regulus antes de que este imitara a su amigo y le puso la palma hacia arriba.

Ahora era el momento en el que Avril podría acabar de nuevo en la enfermería o salir airosa pero con algo más de odio acumulado a sus espaldas. Acarició la palma de su mano, fingiendo que leía en ella.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Regulus clavados en los de ella. Unos ojos plateados preciosos y decían tantas cosas. Se lo pensó mejor. Tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar para empezar a asustarlo. Todavía era un niño perdido y soltarle algunos datos sueltos y codificados de su futuro no iba a ayudar a que confiara en ella. Le soltó la mano con una dulce sonrisa que lo descolocó.

\- ¿Sabes qué Regulus? Todavía no estás preparado. Lo siento, tal vez en otro momento.

Eso no quería decir que no pudiera dejarle con la duda. La mirada de "¿en serio, ahora sales con esas?" no se hizo esperar. Avril rió y aprovechó para engancharse del brazo del chico y tirar de él hacia la biblioteca, pero se sacudió hasta que consiguió soltarse.

\- Déjame en paz Grimm – dijo enfurruñado.

\- Te he dicho que me llames Avril.

\- Dicen que ahora estás saliendo con McLaggen – dijo Severus de repente.

Aquello la descolocó por completo.

\- Vaya Severus, no sabía que te iban los cotilleos.

\- ¡Y-y no me van! – gritó tremendamente sonrojado de repente.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho Lily?

Severus se tensó ante la pregunta, mirando de reojo hacia Regulus, que iba centrado en estirar la manga de la túnica, por donde Avril lo había atrapado. Entendió que Regulus era amigo suyo, pero tal vez, decir que Lily era su amiga, era demasiado.

Antes de que Avril soltara una bordería sobre lo estúpido que era Severus, Regulus dijo:

\- ¿Ya estás otra vez con esos juegos extraños que te traes con mi hermano? No entiendo la relación que tenéis.

\- Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco.

...

..

.

* * *

Y si os digo la verdad, yo casi olvido que hoy tocaba subir capítulo, jejejejejeje

Me he acordado de milagro y justo a tiempo porque dentro de nada me voy a una casa de campo a pasar el finde con la familia, como todos los fines de semana y no allí no hay internet.

Se que muchas me querrán matar, por lo de Flavius y tal, pero lo cierto es que era necesario para ciertas cosas.

También quiero avisar de que estamos llegando a la recta final del libro. Tengo solo otro capítulo más escrito y creo que en otros dos más seré capaz de terminarlo, así que más o menos... nos quedan unos tres caps, para tertminar Mi pasado es vuestro futuro I.

Nos vemos el sábado que viene.

Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en comentar.

Un kiss

Debyom


	38. Chapter 38

**Confesiones inesperadas.**

Como la mayoría de todos en la clase de encantamientos del señor Flitwick, Avril miraba hacia el techo con los brazos cruzados y expresión de curiosa admiración. Aquellos chicos se superaban cada día más.

Tanto las mesas como las sillas habían sido pegadas en el techo, de la forma más curiosa inimaginable, acumuladas una encima de otra creando una enorme pirámide inversa. Y al final habían tenido el precioso detalle de colocar una estrella de purpurina roja. Muy artístico todo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – le susurró James en la oreja disimuladamente.

\- Ç'est très magnifique – respondió acariciándose un bigote imaginario.

\- Como me pone tu francés – dijo Sirius al otro lado. Ella le respondió con un codazo en el costado.

El profesor Flitwick lanzaba hechizos una y otra vez y no existía forma mágica y no mágica de bajar eso. Mientras tanto, el grupo de Merodeadores discutía con Avril las características artísticas de su obra en cuchicheos. La profesora McGonagall hizo acto de presencia en el aula, y en cuanto vio el percal, no tardó ni un segundo en dirigirse a los culpables.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettegrew – nombró con el ceño fruncido y los labios prietos -, hagan el favor de dirigirse al despacho del director de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Potter y Black hablaron a la vez, sin poder creerse que los culparan tan pronto y sin pruebas.

Avril ocultó su risa tras el puño, aprovechando para buscar a Lily con la mirada y desaparecer de allí. La tontería se le acabó más rápido de lo que había empezado.

\- Usted también Grimm – ordenó con dureza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? ¡Juro que no he tenido nada que ver con esto! – exclamó indignada.

\- Eso lo dictaminará el director. Andando los cinco – ordenó con severidad -. Supongo que llevarlos a todos al despacho, usted incluido señor Lupin, será una tarea que podrá llevar a cabo como prefecto.

Remus tuvo la decencia de sonrojare un poco, pero tampoco pareció afectarle lo que debería. Asintió, no llevándole la contraria a la profesora y con una mano los guió como si fueran niños perdidos fuera de la clase.

\- Será posible, para una vez que no tengo nada que ver – se iba quejando Avril.

\- Se ve que te relacionas tanto con nosotros que hasta los profesores te ven anexionada al grupo – dijo Remus a su lado con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Con qué edad exacta te tragaste el diccionario Lunático? – en el camino, James jugaba a pisarse los pies con Sirius.

\- Con menos de la que tu empezaste a leer, seguro.

\- Uhhhh – Avril rió a carcajadas y chocó la mano con Remus.

Sirius empezó a reír con su característico sonido perruno y Peter quien no había pillado nada de lo ocurrido empezó algo retrasado. No tardaron mucho en llegar al despacho del director. Jugaron un rato con la contraseña, intentando comprobar si alguien la adivinaba: lengua de azúcar, flor picapica, piercings de naranja, puding escurridizo, menestra de verduras, gominola mocosa, caramelo sabor caca, etc. Hasta que Avril se cansó y tiró de la uña del hipogrifo que hacía de timbre, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta, sin saber que aquello estaba allí.

También podría haber dicho ella la contraseña, pastel glaseado, pero pensó que llamar al timbre era más educado.

\- ¿A qué debo esta sorpresiva visita? – preguntó Albus nada más permitirles la entrada a su despacho.

...

..

.

Su pierna se movía nerviosamente, en un tic interminable, bajo la mesa donde estaba comiendo. Observaba la escena que ocurría a unos cuatro puestos más alejada, con una inexplicable molestia que no llegaba a comprender.

Y no llegar a comprender el por qué estaba tan enfadado era algo que a Sirius Black no le gustaba. Él siempre había tenido las ideas claras, fueran correctas o erróneas, pero las tenía claras. Y cuando no entendía algo se mosqueaba.

Mascaba distraído la chuleta mientras Avril y el estúpido de Flavius McLaggen compartían otra entre los dos. Sentía un calor poco saludable recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que él la tocaba, ya fuera para apartarle el pelo o para colocarle mejor las piernas de ella sobre las de él. Avril había decidido que era más cómodo tener su lindo trasero sentado en su silla, pero sus piernas subidas en las de Flavius, estando así muy, pero que muy juntitos.

Pero había algo que lo enervaba por encima de todas las cosas. Avril se reía, se reía con todo lo que Flavius le decía y su risa se escuchaba tan sonora, tan encantadora… que no ser él quien la provocaba lo estaba desquiciando.

El ruido de una silla arrastrando lo distrajo lo suficiente como para ver a Remus largarse. Prestó atención a lo que James decía, solo para no tener que seguir viendo aquella escena que le quitaba el apetito.

\- ¿Ya te vas Lunático? Apenas has comido algo.

\- Sí, no me encuentro muy bien – empezó a recoger unos libros que tenía sobre la mesa, echando un último vistazo a la misma escena de la que Sirius había estado pendiente antes y después mirando fugazmente al mencionado -. Me voy a la biblioteca un rato.

\- Que raro, todavía queda para la luna llena – dijo Peter, quien nunca se enteraba de nada, pero aún así le preocupaba la salud de sus amigos.

\- Una indigestión la tiene cualquiera – se excusó el muchacho.

\- Remus – llamó James, en ese tono que usaba cuando creía que iba a dar un buen consejo -. Recuerda llevarte papel si vas al baño, que luego nunca hay.

\- Claro James, claro – no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara crispado.

Y sin esperar un minuto más, Remus salió del Gran Comedor, bajo la vista de sus tres mejores amigos. Sirius sabía que algo le ocurría, pero no el qué. Miró a James interrogante, pretendiendo que él se lo explicara, pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión cuando se dio cuenta de que el sitio en el que debería estar, se encontraba vacío. Al mirar atrás, lo vio a paso apresurado detrás de Lily.

\- ¡Lily! Si te casas conmigo hoy, nos hacen descuento en el banquete – lo dijo con la sonrisa más amplia que fue capaz de formar, como si aquella fuese la mejor noticia desde que ganaron el último partido de Quidditch.

\- Cancélalo Potter. Hoy me viene fatal – la pobre ya estaba curada de espanto.

\- De acuerdo, ¿cuándo lo quieres? ¿Mañana? ¿Pasado?

\- ¿Qué tal… cuando el cielo sea verde? – viendo que él pensaba contestarle dijo -: Olvídalo, ni siquiera entonces.

Con una mueca decepcionada, James volvió a su sitio inicial. Comió con ímpetu y Sirius era capaz de ver los engranajes en la cabeza de James que hacían que su decepción fuera convirtiéndose en entusiasmo para la próxima vez que entrara en acción. Envidiaba esa parte de su amigo. Esa perseverancia, ese positivismo. Y envidiaba que tuviera sus sentimientos tan claros.

Una nueva risa hizo que mirara de nuevo la escena que tan furioso lo tenía y se dijo a sí mismo, que ese era uno de los momentos en los que necesitaba a James. Así que lo sujetó de la nuca y sin más explicaciones, tiró de él sacándolo fuera del Comedor, dejando solo a Peter que los miraba asombrado.

...

..

.

Estaban los dos solos en su cuarto, con Sirius Black paseando de arriba abajo por este, y la perezosa mirada de James puesta en él, mientras jugueteaba con su varita entre sus manos. Se habían encerrado allí después de que su mejor amigo lo llevara prácticamente a rastras y desde entonces todavía no había dicho una palabra.

Sabía que Sirius llevaba unos días nervioso, irascible, exactamente desde que Avril les dio la nueva buena. Creía haberse dado cuenta de alguna otra cosa que su canino amigo no, pero tampoco quería adelantar acontecimientos. Y aunque se prometió que esperaría pacientemente a que él comenzara por decir algo, tanto movimiento lo tenía ya mareado.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Puedes parar de moverte, Canuto?

Sirius se detuvo de repente, como salido de su ensimismamiento para mirar a James, recordando que estaba allí.

\- No sé qué me pasa – confesó compungido de repente y James quiso reírse, pero supo contenerse -. James, no sé qué diablos me ocurre.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó en la cama, al lado de su hermano.

\- ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, al recordar a Avril en el Gran Comedor con McLaggen. Frunció el ceño, molesto con ellos y consigo mismo.

\- Es que no sé por qué no soporto que ellos estén juntos – le miró, suplicándole que le diera una explicación.

\- ¿Has pensado en la simple y llana posibilidad de que sean celos? – dijo sin mirarle, haciendo equilibrar su varita sobre el dedo.

\- Puff – bufó descontento –. Pues claro que he pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero eso es absurdo. Implicaría que yo tengo… - no fue capaz de poner esos pensamientos en palabras, pero James se encargó de hacerlo por él.

\- ¿Sentimientos por ella? ¿Y de los románticos? – trastabilló con su varita, que casi se le cae al suelo y diciéndose que ya había jugado mucho con ella, la guardó para encarar a Sirius -. Seh, es una posibilidad.

Posó la mano sobre su ordenado y oscuro pelo, revolviéndoselo con insistencia, divertido por la cara pasmada que tenía.

Pero él apenas hizo caso de ese gesto. Sino que pensó en las palabras de James. Lo pensó de verdad, haciendo un recuento mental de varias cosas. Primero que todo, sabía que Avril le atraía, por lo menos físicamente y eso no había forma de negarlo. Desde un principio sabía que había sido así.

Pero es que ahora que se daba cuenta, también notó otras cosas. Recordó todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, desde que la conoció en el vagón del Expreso hasta esa última visión de ella con McLaggen en el Gran Comedor. Que ahora no solo le gustaba su físico, sino que también le gustaba su forma de ser, cómo se comportaba con él, cómo se enfrentaba al mundo. Pensó en cómo poco a poco, la conoció más y más, y que a pensar de los secretos que guardaba, siempre quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella, saber más cosas.

\- No me canso de estar con ella – murmuró para sí mismo, como una revelación que le dio de lleno. Miró a James, que tenía su atención puesta en él -. No me he cansado de ella James.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esa afirmación? – en ese preciso instante, supo que había hecho la pregunta correcta, y sintió ganas de darse a sí mismo unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Quiero decir – se levantó para volver a pasear por el cuarto, sintiendo que una luz de la sabiduría lo iluminaba ayudándole a comprenderse a sí mismo -, que es la primera chica con la que he pasado un montón de tiempo… ¡y a pesar de todo, quiero saber más! – exclamó como si fuera obvio -. ¡Joder James! ¡Que no aguanto a una mujer en mi vida ni a base de maldiciones, y ahora no quiero que ella se aleje ni un mísero metro!

Todo empezaba a tener sentido en la mente de Sirius, y para no perder ese hilo, siguió diciéndolo en voz alta, para asegurarse de que tenía sentido.

\- Piénsalo bien – dijo a su amigo como si este no comprendiera nada -. He coqueteado con ella, la he besado un montón de veces, sabe todos nuestros secretos, hemos llegado a una amistad tan parecida a la que tenemos tu y yo que le he contado un montón de cosas sobre mí, ¡de mí! – se detuvo de repente, y se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto exagerado de asombro -. ¡Eso es! Llevo tanto tiempo creyendo verla como a una amiga, que no me di cuenta de la verdad.

\- Y esa verdad es… - James miraba las reacciones de su amigo, como si de una obra de teatro fueran.

\- ¡Que la he encontrado! – gritó sin creérselo él mismo todavía.

\- ¿A Avril? ¿Seguro que seguirá en el Gran Comedor? Creo que ya se habrá ido a clase, una a la que por cierto nosotros llegamos tarde. Aunque tampoco creo que se haya escondido para que tu tengas que encontrarla…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – interrumpió - ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué llevo haciendo todo este rato aquí sentado si no? – James le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, muestra exacta de que solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- James, que esto es grave – Sirius se había acercado corriendo a él y lo había sujetado por los hombros, hablándole casi en un susurro, pidiéndole con los ojos gravemente guardar el secreto -. He encontrado a mi Lily.

Se quedaron cayados un minuto. Un largo y eterno minuto en el que solo se miraron a los ojos. James puso una media sonrisa que no fue capaz de retener más tiempo y dijo:

\- Ya sabía yo que era imposible que tú te hicieras amigo de una mujer.

Sirius le siguió la broma estallando en carcajadas. James rió también y luego esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se calmara.

Enterarte de que estás enamorado de alguien, así de sopetón, no es algo que pase todos los días y cada cual reacciona a su manera.

Aún entre risas, Sirius se sentó apoyando los codos en las rodillas y se sujetó la cara con las manos, ocultando su rostro.

\- Me he enamorado James. Mierda. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de verdad…

\- Sí hermano – pasó una mano por encima de Sirius, acercándolo a él en un extraño abrazo, dándole todo su apoyo -. Enhorabuena.

\- No lo entiendes. Ella debería haber sido como las demás – negaba con la cabeza aún sobre las manos -. Debería haberla besado hasta aburrirme y adiós muy buenas, como con todas. Incluso llegar a acostarnos si la cosa se ponía muy caliente – alzó la vista hasta James -. Pero es que no me canso. Ella sola es como una poción de suerte líquida. Y cada vez que la beso solo quiero más y más. Es adictiva…

\- Y tu debilidad – completó James entendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía.

Sirius tragó con dificultad. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James, necesitando saber que él estaba allí, apoyándole como siempre hacía cada vez que le contaba los problemas que tenía con su familia.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó James.

\- No puedo estar con ella – dijo tan fehacientemente convencido que James se sorprendió -. No puedo estar con ella, porque eso sería incluirla en mi drama familiar, y que un dragón me coma y me convierta en caca si permito que alguien relacionado con la familia Black se le acerque a menos de cincuenta metros – intentó usar un tono jovial y bromista pero, en sus palabras, James supo ver toda la amargura y rencor que sentía hacia ellos.

\- Un poco tarde para eso, diría yo – intentó hacerle entrar en razón -. Para empezar, tú eres un Black, y no sé qué sentido de la medida tienes, pero un beso con lengua a cincuenta metros de distancia no creo que sea posible.

Sirius se separó de él para darle una mirada reprobatoria. Pero él lo ignoró y siguió con su discurso a favor del amor.

\- Segundo, ya conoce a tu hermano – Sirius estuvo a punto de interrumpirle, diciendo que no podía comparar a su hermano con el resto de su familia, aunque este llevara toda la pinta de seguir los pasos que le marcaban -. ¡Y tercero, pero no menos importante! ¿De verdad piensas que tu drama familiar va a impedirte ser feliz con la chica a la que amas? – entonces James se puso mortalmente serio -. Porque si de verdad permites algo como eso, es que no eres quien yo pensaba, Sirius Black.

Tenía razón. Sirius sabía que su mejor amigo tenía razón. Él nunca había perdido una batalla sin pelear. Nunca había cedido ante su familia sin decir todo lo que tenía que decir, nunca se había callado aquello que consideraba una injusticia y nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de tener a James Potter como amigo para abrirle los ojos.

James vio como Sirius volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, y no aquel fantasma enfermo de amor e incluso inseguro que se había dejado ver últimamente. Su espíritu finalmente había vuelto.

Lo gracioso es que ninguno de los dos pensó en que la chica en cuestión pudiera tener algún tipo de opinión en la relación que ya estaban pensando para Sirius. No pensaron que Avril pudiera decidir estar con él, sin importarle su familia, o que ella simplemente no quisiera nada romántico con él, porque la madurez de los dos magos no daba para mucho más. En la mente de ambos, Avril simplemente era de Sirius al igual que Lily era de James.

\- Quiero que se fije en mí – declaró con decisión en su voz -.Y no que me vea como me ve ahora.

Lo que venía a decir, un inmaduro playboy, arrogante, acosador, ególatra, vanidoso, presuntuoso, ¿había mencionado ya inmaduro?, aprovechado, infantil, mujeriego, entre otros muchos adjetivos.

\- Bienvenido al club – dijo dando un par de palmadas en su espalda al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro -, llevo intentando eso con Evans desde hace una eternidad.

...

..

.

Con la llegada de mediados de abril y absolutamente todos los cumpleaños pasados, la mente de los estudiantes de quinto estaba centrada absolutamente en prepararse para los TIMO. Los profesores apretaban más que nunca, los alumnos se estresaban y acudían a la enfermería en busca de pociones tranquilizadoras y Avril sentía que revivir la pesadilla que supusieron los TIMO no era justo. Ya había pasado por ello en una ocasión. ¿Por qué debía volver a repetirlo?

Aunque había sacado un trato muy provechoso en su opinión. Las asignaturas que más le amargaban eran Astronomía y Pociones. Con esta última no podía hacer mucho, más que rezar que en el examen práctico no metiera la pata como siempre hacía, pero en cuanto a Astronomía… bueno, digamos que tenía un experto en el tema como amigo.

Así fue como a cambio de que Sirius Black, cuyo nombre era el de una estrella, le ayudara para estudiar esa asignatura, ella conseguiría que Historia de la Magia fuera algo entretenido donde las guerras de los Trolls eran representadas con sillas flotantes que peleaban en bandos contrarios.

James se unió a las clases de Historia, y Flavius decidió acudir también pues decía que quería ayudar, aunque lo cierto fuera que prefería tener vigilados a los dos chicos. También pidió estar presente en las clases de Astronomía, a lo que Sirius dijo que sí muy rápido y Avril sospechó bastante de esa afirmativa.

De modo que Avril y Sirius se reunían los jueves tarde, junto con James y Flavius y en ocasiones Remus y Peter, para aprender de una forma amena y divertida, las rebeliones de los gigantes o la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289.

Sin embargo, estudiar Astronomía era otra cosa. Sirius no cumplió en ningún momento la petición de Flavius de permitirle acudir a estas clases, aunque solo fueron dos las que dieron en todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera Avril sabía en qué momento serían. Simplemente él se presentaba a las tantas de la noche en su cuarto, despertándola sin que el resto de chicas se diera cuenta y se la llevaba a la Torre de Astronomía a ver estrellas. Por supuesto, no había ocurrido nada entre ellos y Sirius siempre se comportó como un amigo con ella, sin buscar segundas intenciones.

\- Hazme el favor, Sirius, de la próxima vez, ir a avisar a Flavius – pedía Avril la mañana siguiente de su clase nocturna, mientras caminaban juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al haber pasado gran parte de la noche despiertos, fueron los últimos en levantarse.

\- No quiero. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo a solas – caminaba a su lado despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Pero comprende que no es correcto pasarlo en mitad de la noche.

\- Te has vuelto muy aburrida desde que sales con McLaggen – acusó.

Avril suspiró, decidida a no pelear con él.

\- Tendré que contárselo – dijo, ya entrando en el Gran Comedor y viendo en la mesa de Gryffindor la mano de Flavius alzándose para llamar su atención -. No quiero que piense cosas que no son.

\- Me parece bien – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, pero fulminando con la mirada a McLaggen -. Así sabrá que no existe forma de que tú puedas alejarte de mí y que me perteneces.

\- Vaya, cuan feliz me hace saber que soy un lindo objeto de decoración perteneciente a Sirius Black – dijo sarcásticamente molesta.

Sirius soltó una risa que tenía más de ladrido que de risa y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, la acompañó a que se sentara con el que ahora se hacía llamar su "novio".

...

..

.

Se despidió de Hagrid con la mano y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo. Ir a ver a Hagrid era una buena forma de escapar de las garras de Lily y sus ansias de estudio que la hacían sentir una vaga perezosa en comparación. Empezó a dirigirse camino a la lechucería, para enviarle una carta a Molly y Bill.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se topó de frente con Remus Lupin. La luna había pasado hacía unos días, y todavía se le notaba algo cansado. Por lo visto, este mes fue bastante dura. Se había lesionado algo más de lo normal, lo que quería decir que tanto él como su lobo habían estado muy inquietos. James dijo que les costó bastante controlarlo y evitar que las heridas no fueran peores.

\- ¡Remus! – se apresuró a llegar hasta él con una sonrisa en sus labios -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te diriges a la lechucería?

Él negó con la cabeza, todavía sin decir nada. Le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa, que trataba de ocultar lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos. La sonrisa de Avril disminuyó al notar aquella incomodidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con cierta preocupación.

\- No… bueno sí… en realidad, venía buscándote – Remus fijó sus ojos verdes en ella -. Vi en el mapa que estabas sola y decidí que era tan buen momento como otro para hablar contigo.

Avril asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin saber qué esperar de todo aquello. Ambos empezaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro hacia la Torre Oeste, donde estaba la lechucería. Estuvieron callados al principio, hasta que finalmente Remus empezó a hablar.

\- He pensado durante mucho tiempo cómo decir esto… o si no decírtelo – instintivamente la sujetó del codo cuando pasaron por una zona de piedras, para evitar que tropezase -. He tenido que hacer acopio de todo mi valor Gryffindor para esto porque… simplemente creo que me vendrá bien soltarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Remus? – él no la miraba, sino que llevaba la vista fija en el camino que recorrían.

\- Lo he pensado mucho. Le he dado un montón de vueltas en mi cabeza y una pelirroja amiga que tenemos en común insiste en que será una liberación para mí, sea cual sea tu respuesta.

Seguía sin entender nada de lo que Remus le hablaba, solo sabía que Lily parecía tener algo que ver. El mago detuvo sus pasos y finalmente se quedaron uno frente al otro. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado y armándose de valor para lo que iba a hacer. Alzó la mirada para centrarla en la azul cielo de ella.

\- Quiero que sepas que de antemano sé que esto es imposible. Sé que dirás que no y no quiero que por nada del mundo te sientas obligada a nada, ni te sientas mal y por supuesto nada de lástima – se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo -. También entiende que no quiero que nuestra relación cambie por nada del mundo. Aprecio tu amistad por encima de todo y no quiero que se vuelva incómoda.

\- Remus me estoy preocupando – ahora Avril tenía el ceño fruncido. Preocupado era quedarse corto. La estaba asustando un poco.

Lo vio suspirar y soltar una risilla nerviosa entre dientes. Tomó su cara entre sus manos. Avril notó que tenía un par de cicatrices en estas, pero inmediatamente se vio obligada a no apartar la mirada de su rostro. Remus le sonreía suavemente, tratando de transmitirle una tranquilidad que él no sentía. Se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de sentir su pulso acelerado.

\- Avril, estoy enamorado de ti.

Remus esperó. Esperó a que ella asimilara las palabras, esperó a que él se sintiera capaz de controlar nuevamente sus cuerdas vocales a su antojo, esperó siendo consciente de que Lily solo había tenido razón en parte.

Era cierto de que se sentía más libre al haber expresado sus sentimientos. Era cierto que se alegraba. Pero eso no evitaba que doliera mucho, porque podía ver la tormenta emocional a la que Avril se estaba enfrentando en su interior, y no era precisamente para decir que ella también sentía lo mismo por él.

\- Remus…

\- Espera, no he acabado – interrumpió con velocidad, con el pulgar acarició su mejilla sonrojada -. Estoy enamorado de ti, pero también sé que tu no sientes eso porque me lo has demostrado un montón de veces, porque lo que tú sientes, es una amistad tan grande que no estoy dispuesto a perder por nada en el mundo. No te merezco, de igual forma que tu no mereces estar con alguien como yo – al ver que iba a protestarle, continuó hablando -. Solo te estoy diciendo esto, porque siento que es algo que te incumbe, porque estos sentimientos los siento por ti y creo que deberías conocerlos. Pero no quiero que te veas obligada a corresponderlos.

\- Si no los correspondo no es porque no sienta que no me mereces – sus ojos se habían aguado. Aquello era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en la vida y le rompía el alma que Remus tuviera que sentirse de aquel modo -. Soy yo quien no te merece a ti y es cierto que siento que eres un gran amigo… pero Remus… - el llanto estaba empezando a hacer aparición y no era justo. No era justo que fuera ella quien lloraba cuando era a él a quien rompían el corazón, pero Remus solo sonreía cada vez más, cuando más triste la veía ponerse a ella.

No sabía qué hacer. Ella nunca había visto a Remus de ese modo, porque simplemente siempre había esperado que él, en el futuro, fuera de Tonks. Esperaba que se conocieran nuevamente, con suerte en otras circunstancias que no tuvieran que ver con la guerra. Esperaba que Tonks volviera a conquistar su corazón y entonces Teddy nacería en un mundo pacífico. Siempre había tenido esperanzas en ese futuro, pero era claro que sería estúpido pensar que Remus no tendría sentimientos por nadie cuando era evidente que todavía faltaban unos diecinueve o veinte años para que eso pudiera suceder.

No sabía cómo hacerle entender que le esperaba un futuro en el que podía ser verdaderamente feliz, correspondido por alguien que realmente le amaba.

\- Relájate Avril – pidió viendo que ya empezaba a volverse incoherente, como cada vez que lloraba -. Lo sé, ¿vale? Sé cómo te sientes, y en parte te lo estoy diciendo ahora porque estás saliendo con McLaggen – ella lo miró confusa -. Probablemente nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo si no hubieras salido con él – volvió a reír suavemente entre dientes -. Los celos hicieron que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos con más intensidad y me dije que esto no podía seguir así. Contártelo es mi forma de empezar a pasar página.

Remus soltó el rostro de Avril, quien sujetó sus manos para mantenerlas entre las de ella y no dejar que él se alejara.

\- Además – continuó, poniéndose serio -, lo nuestro nunca podría haber funcionado. Tú vives en un lugar que yo no soy capaz de alcanzar. Parece que siempre vas dos pasos por delante y yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para alcanzarte.

\- Eso no es…

\- Yo solo puedo tratar de seguirte y dejarme arrastrar hacia ti – apretó sus manos con fuerza -. Avril, no te confundas, estoy increíblemente contento de haber ganado a una amiga como tú y voy a apoyarte y estar contigo de la misma forma que tú has estado ahí para mí. Siempre. Solo te he contado esto porque era lo que necesitaba. Espero que no te haya incomodado.

\- Jamás – y soltó sus manos para pasarlas por su cintura y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Remus pasó sus brazos por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia él para corresponder su abrazo. La apretó contra él para no ver su cara y para que ella no viera la de él. Porque a pensar de que era cierto todo lo que le había dicho, también era cierto que le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

\- Gracias, Remus – oyó que le dijo. Eso lo sorprendió -. Gracias por decírmelo.

Él no fue capaz de decir nada más. Solo apretó con más fuerza el agarre que tenía en ella y dejó que sus lágrimas se ocultaran en su pelo oscuro.

\- Remus, no puedo decirte cómo lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que llegará un día, en el que encontrarás a una persona que te amará tanto como tú la ames a ella. Te juro que la encontrarás. Confía en mí. Juro que algún día llegará, pero debes tener la mente abierta.

...

..

.

La Sala Común era un hervidero de gente que entraba y salía. Avril terminaba de trabajar en su tarea de Adivinación, la de lectura de manos que parecía que llevara una eternidad con ella. La causa era que no se la había tomado en serio la primera vez que la hizo, escribiendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Y claro la profesora Willow Bradbury, aunque vieja, no era igual de despistada que Trelawney, por lo que le hizo repetir el trabajo.

Lo único que debía hacer era leer la mano a cinco alumnos y escribir lo que había visto. Pero no cualquier cosa, sino las catástrofes, los problemas… las muertes. Como si fuera a escribir algo de eso de verdad.

Flavius apareció detrás de ella, se sentó a su lado y cuando ella giró a verle, le plantó un pico que la dejó asombrada por lo inesperado del momento.

\- ¿Qué haces preciosa? – preguntó apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Lo tenía echado hacia atrás con una felpa, pero los largos mechones se iban hacia delante cuando centraba su atención en el pergamino que debía rellenar.

\- El trabajo de Adivinación – contestó con un mohín -. El último que hice no le gustó a la profe.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me lo inventé.

\- Comprendo. Voy ahora mismo a hablar con ella para decirle lo injusta que fue al suspenderte – dijo fingiendo seriedad.

Avril rió y le dio un leve empujón por burlarse de ella. Flavius acercó más su silla a la mesa para observar el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando y averiguar qué debía hacer.

\- Lo siento por interrumpir – dijo Sirius apareciendo de repente y sentándose en la silla al otro lado de Avril.

\- No lo parece – Flavius sonaba algo molesto.

\- Cierto, no lo siento – besó a Avril en la mejilla, mirando malamente a McLaggen y diciéndole entonces a la chica -. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Avril le frunció el ceño y lo empujó levemente, reprendiéndolo sin palabras. Flavius no parecía molesto, más bien divertido por la forma de reaccionar de Black.

\- No puedo ahora. Tengo que acabar esto.

\- ¿Adivinación? – le echó un vistazo rápido y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -. Vale, ven a mi cuarto. Allí tienes a Remus y Peter para leerles también la mano. Y James está ahí sentado. Ya somos cuatro.

\- Pero necesita a una quinta persona – intervino Flavius.

\- Que sea Evans – gruñó en respuesta -. ¿Cuál es tu tema?

\- Las desgracias – murmuró no contenta con el que le había tocado.

Sirius la miró en silencio unos minutos. Entendía que no le gustara su tema. Había tenido un montón de desgracias a lo largo de los últimos años como para ahora tener que adivinarlas a los demás.

\- ¿Esto va por temas? – preguntó su novio, ajeno a los pensamientos de ambos.

\- A Sirius le tocó la familia, y a James el amor – irónico que les tocara la debilidad de cada uno.

Flavius puso su mano en la nuca de Avril y la atrajo hacia él para darle otro beso rápido, infundiéndole ánimos. Un gruñido hizo que abriera un ojo para mirar más allá de Avril, notando el rostro contraído de Sirius. Sonrió al soltarla, haciéndole gracia los celos poco disimulados del muchacho.

\- Bueno, qué tal si acabamos esto de una buena vez. Empieza conmigo.

\- Nadie quiere que le digan las desgracias de su vida – dijo Avril.

\- ¿Por eso te inventaste el trabajo?

En realidad era porque tenía miedo de ver en sus manos algo de la verdad que habían vivido en el futuro. Adivinación era una asignatura y una rama de la magia muy imprecisa. Pero había visto el poder de las profecías y con todo lo que sabía del futuro, le inquietaba el poder de la adivinación.

\- Vamos, cuanto antes acabes mejor – le tendió la mano, viendo que no iba a responder a su pregunta.

Y en cuanto Avril la sujetó, Sirius se levantó de la mesa enfadado, haciendo mucho ruido con la silla y cogiendo a James que hablaba con uno de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch para llevárselo arriba al cuarto.

Avril lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta de que se comportara como un crío, pero lo ignoró y centró su atención en Flavius.

\- No me voy a enfadar con lo que veas.

\- Ni que fuera a decírtelo – murmuró centrando su vista en su mano.

Tal y como esperaba, ella no era capaz de interpretar bien las líneas de las manos. Le resultaban confusas y enrevesadas, no se parecían en nada a las ilustraciones de los libros. Por ello, en el primer recuadro de su pergamino, apuntó el nombre de Flavius y su curso y escribió lo único que recordaba de él del futuro: que se pelearía con su hermano Tiberius McLaggen debido al éxito de este y las relaciones entre ellos serían horribles.

Hizo todo lo posible por no permitir que Flavius McLaggen lo leyera.

...

..

.

Entraron en el cuarto seguidos de un portazo. James se soltó del agarre de Sirius y como si nada hubiera pasado colocó bien la túnica que se le había arrugado. El otro por el contrario se lanzó en su cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y diciendo algo que ninguno de los que estaban allí entendió.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Peter, que comía galletas en su cama.

\- Que esto es una mierda – dijo alzando la cabeza y aprovechando para coger aire antes de volver a hundirla en la almohada.

James se encargó de que no volviera a alzarla, colocándose encima de Sirius en la misma postura que tenía él, pero mirando hacia arriba. Cabeza con cabeza, brazos sobre sus brazos, cuerpo y piernas sobre su cuerpo y piernas. Y por supuesto tratando de mantener el equilibrio encima porque aquello no era fácil. Más cuando Sirius se movía para intentar respirar pero no se lo permitían. Eran como una extraña estrella de mar.

Remus y Peter los miraban con la boca abierta, pensando que después de eso ya lo habían visto todo.

\- Por supuesto que es una mierda – dijo animadamente -. Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil Canuto. Lo que tienes que hacer es imponerte. Espanta a todos los tíos que se le acerquen o intenten hacerlo – y aclaró -, como yo hago con Evans con vuestra ayuda. Y lo más importante, hay que lograr que cort…

No pudo acabar la frase cuando Sirius hizo toda la fuerza que pudo para quitarse a James de encima, casi tirándolo al suelo, pero este supo mantenerse en la cama, a su lado con una sonrisa radiante.

Sirius respiró con fuerza, tomando todo el aire que se había negado, y le habían negado, tontamente. Hasta tenía el rostro algo acalorado.

\- No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando – Peter miró a Remus, que sobre su cama tenía desperdigados varios pergaminos y libros que llevaba rato leyendo.

Él le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una mueca de " _yo tampoco_ ". Sirius se apresuró a contarles, ahora que había vuelto a recuperar su color de piel y respiraba con normalidad.

\- Voy a poneros al día – dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando a los otros dos con seriedad -. Veréis, resulta que me he dado cuenta de que… - miró a James -… tío, redobles de tambor.

Remus rodó los ojos y a Peter se le escapó una risita contenida cuando James se levantó la camiseta y se dio palmadas en el abdomen bien formado a base de los entrenamientos.

\- Resulta… - redobles de tambor -… que estoy enamorado – y James dijo un " _badum passss_ " cuando Sirius terminó de hablar.

Peter se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendido y Remus simplemente sonrió misteriosamente negando con la cabeza y volviendo su atención a los libros. Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho, con rostro dolido por la indiferencia de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? – chilló a Remus con voz aguda.

Salió de su cama para saltar a la de Remus, tirándose sobre todos sus libros y papeles. Él simplemente suspiró, sabiendo el teatro que iba a presenciar. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar que le estropearía las cosas.

\- No es que sea insensible – explicó con una sonrisa -. Es que lo había notado antes que tú, y ya iba siendo hora de que te dieras cuenta.

Así, Sirius y Remus procedieron a contar como se habían dado cuenta, tanto uno como otro, de que el animago estaba enamorado de Avril.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó en un grito.

\- ¿Para qué? No me habrías creído y de todas formas, sabía que llegaría el día en que te dieras cuenta tu solo.

\- Bueno, vale – dijo levantando las dos manos -. Ahora lo importante es crear un plan, como dijo James, para que deje de salir con McLaggen y se fije en mí.

\- Pero… - James pareció dudar de repente y fijó sus ojos castaños en Remus -… Lunático, tú… ¿estás bien con eso?

Flipar en colores era poco para definir cómo se quedó el nombrado ante eso. Nunca esperó que James hubiera notado nada. Pero se echó a reír antes de coger uno de los libros que habían caído al suelo y centrarse de nuevo en la lectura, reclinado entre los cojines de su cama y responder:

\- Oh sí, a mí ya me ha rechazado.

Y el cuarto entró de nuevo en exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los otros tres, gritando, preguntando, exigiendo respuestas y detalles. Remus finalmente cedió, contándoles todo, desde cómo había empezado a cómo había terminado.

\- Quería cerrar esta parte de una vez por todas… para poder dejarle el camino libre a Sirius del todo. Jamás habría estado tranquilo sin saber si podía tener alguna posibilidad con ella, así que quise aclararlo de una buena vez – les explicó.

Todos se quedaron callados. Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, pensando en todo lo que habían descubierto aquel día. Sirius miraba concentrado el suelo de piedra.

\- Eres increíblemente valiente Remus – habló Sirius en primer lugar.

\- Eso no es…

\- Yo también lo creo – intervino James sonriéndole, apoyado en el poste del dosel con los brazos cruzados.

\- Y quiero que sepas, que me habría encantado competir contigo por el amor de ella. Habrías sido muy difícil ¿sabes? – aseguró Sirius sincero.

Ambos magos se sonrieron con complicidad y reconocimiento, como hacía tiempo que no se sonreían el uno al otro. Más que separarlos, sus sentimientos en común por la misma persona los hacía más unidos.

\- Tal vez… - dijo tímidamente Peter -, deberíamos celebrarlo – todos le miraron interrogantes -. Celebremos el primer amor no correspondido de Remus y celebremos el primer amor de Sirius. Hagamos de ese mal trago, una fiesta.

\- Al modo Merodeador – añadió James.

Todos sonrieron, mirándose unos a otros. Con ese destello travieso que los hacía ser quienes eran brillando en sus ojos.

\- ¿Sabes Peter? – Sirius le lazó un proyectil hecho de pergamino arrugado -. Hay que reconocer que de vez en cuando, tienes unas ideas de lo más acertadas.

...

..

.

La llegada de mayo trajo más estrés del esperado. Los TIMO eran el tema que siempre salía sí o sí entre los alumnos de quinto y parecía que a cuatro de esos alumnos les daba igual. El tener los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina no hizo más que aumentar la cantidad de bromas que hacían. Proveyeron a Peeves de todo el estofado que hicieron los elfos de las cocinas y que no era de su gusto para que se lo lanzara a los alumnos.

Se metieron con Snape como venían haciendo desde hace tiempo, además de aprovechar para arrastrar a todo Slytherin que se pusiera por delante.

Y liaron la más gorda cuando se enteraron del hechizo que hacía que todas las estatuas del castillo entraran en movimiento, obligándolas a hacer un desfile y bailar al son del primer álbum del nuevo grupo musical Las Brujas de Macbeth, cuyos integrantes no eran ninguno de los que Avril conocía de su tiempo.

De alguna forma, Remus logró hacer que salieran librados de más de la mitad de los castigos.

Avril por supuesto, le había contado a Lily todo lo que ocurrió con el licántropo. Además, ella no pudo negar que no supiera nada, pues fue quien lo animó, con toda la intención del mundo de ayudar. Sinceramente, era una pena que Avril no estuviera enamorada del chico, pero no había nada que hacer y comprendía perfectamente cómo se habían dado las cosas.

Aquella noche era clara, despejada y con luna en cuarto creciente. Ninguna nube estaba presente en el cielo, cosa extraña, y la temperatura no era mala.

Una mano se posó en su boca, haciendo presión para que no gritara, cosa que a Avril le entraron más ganas de hacer. Se revolvió un poco en la cama, buscando su varita sobre la mesa de noche, pero un susurro en su oído la detuvo.

\- Soy yo nena, hora de estudiar.

Estúpido Sirius y su forma de despertarla. Le dio un pellizco en el brazo y este se separó dolorido, intentando no quejarse muy alto.

\- Te voy a cortar la pilila la próxima vez que me despiertes de ese modo – amenazó.

\- ¿La pilila? – la miró sin comprender -. ¿Qué diablos es eso y quién te enseñó tal palabra?

\- Es culpa de Bathilda – desestimó, cogiendo rápidamente algo de ropa y entrando al baño a cambiarse.

Esta vez, Sirius no la llevó a la Torre de Astronomía, sino que bajo la capa se dirigieron a uno de los patios más alejados del castillo, donde la hierba que había crecido por la primavera creaba un suave y blandito manto sobre el que tumbarse.

Allí Sirius comenzó a mostrarle constelaciones y estrellas, preguntándole cual era una u otra para comprobar lo que recordaba. Le preguntaba sobre los planetas y sus lunas. Y trataba de que recordara en qué posición debería estar determinada estrella en el cielo dependiendo de la estación, el mes incluso las horas.

\- Si puedes recordar todos los datos y fechas de Historia de la Magia, puedes hacer esto – le dijo Sirius cuando volvió a fallar.

\- No compares – farfulló cansada -. Hay millones y millones de estrellas, planetas y galaxias. Y no es solo aprendértelas, sino saber donde están en cada momento. Además, desde que tengo memoria me han estado educando en historia.

\- Es lo mismo conmigo. Desde pequeño me han enseñado astronomía, porque nuestros nombres son sacados de las estrellas. Mi madre insistía en que debía aprenderlo todo – comentó con voz amarga. Por lo visto, sus enseñanzas no fueron agradables.

Sirius no era profesor de tomar apuntes. Él simplemente se lo mostraba, era práctico, y estar sobre el suelo era en cierta manera cómodo.

\- Esta vez no me has regañado – hizo notar cuando la ayudaba a levantarse, dando por terminada la clase.

\- ¿Regañarte? ¿Por qué?

\- Por no haber invitado al "Flameado encantador" – dijo refiriéndose a McLaggen.

\- ¡Oh eso! – Avril miró para otro lado, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por lo que iba a decirle -. Es que… cortamos ayer.

...

..

.

* * *

Bien, quién de aquí sabe lo que es la "pilila"? Jajajajajajajaja

El romance no ha durado tanto como muchas pensaban ¿eh? Mi hermana me regañó por hacerlos cortar tan pronto, pero era así como lo tenía planeado así no había más de donde sacar.

Bien, quiero comentarios. ¡Sirius está enamorado! Eso tiene que haberos afectado en algo. ¿Y qué tal la confesión de Remus?

 **Y ahora por favor, prestad atención que esto es una noticia importante y no es de las buenas. Ejem, ejem.**

Resulta que este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito. A lo largo de la subida de los caps, no me ha dado más tiempo de escribir más o la inspiración no se ha puesto de mi lado, como es el caso que ahora me ocurre. Tengo todo pensado, pero también se necesita inspiración para escribir los sucesos y yo ahora mismo, para esta historia, no la tengo.

Eso NO quiere decir que vaya a dejar el fic. Ni siquiera pausado. De aquí a la semana que viene a lo mejor me he puesto y he sido capaz de sacarlo. O a lo mejor tardo dos o tres semanas, no lo sé.

Con este aviso quiero decir que ya no puedo seguir subiendo regularmente capítulos los sábados y por lo tanto, el sábado que viene con toda probabilidad no subiré capítulo. A cambio, me comprometo que una vez escrito, sea el día de la semana que sea, lo subiré.

Me querréis matar por esto, pero tengo la suerte de que vivimos muy lejos unos de otros y os costaría mucho llegar a mi casa.

En fin, tengo pensado que de aquí a dos capítulos ya habremos acabado con el primer libro.

Muchos, muchos kisses

Debyom


	39. Chapter 39

**Exámenes**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

Aviso de que aparecerán partes del libro original. Escenas sacadas del libro que he modificado ligeramente.

* * *

Nada más llegar aquella noche a su habitación, Sirius Black despertó a los otros tres que compartían cuarto con él. Les obligó a bajar a las cocinas y luego persuadió a los elfos de que les consiguieran una buena cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas para celebrarlo.

La noticia lo había sorprendido tanto que su forma de reaccionar fue coger a Avril de la cintura y ponerse a dar vueltas con ella. Lo golpeó un par de veces, diciéndole que no tenía gracia, pero él en realidad tampoco se la veía.

No le hacía gracia, lo hacía feliz.

Ante su efusividad, Avril terminó por dejarlo hacer y se conformó con lograr que la llevara a su habitación sin que nadie se enterara.

...

..

.

El té tenía un regusto ácido como de limón. No le hacía del todo gracia, pero paliaba el gusto con el dulce de las galletas, que le provocaba una sensación todavía más extraña que tampoco era del todo agradable. Aún así no se detenía. Seguía bebiendo té y comiendo galletas.

Frente a ella la profesora McGonagall la imitaba y removía ciertos papeles de vez en cuando. Estaban en su despacho, en una tutoría de orientación que los Jefes de Casa daban a sus alumnos para aconsejarles sobre su futuro. En un momento dado, Avril se atragantó con el té y tosió tanto que casi se le escapa el estómago por la garganta. Había sido culpa de ella por estar reclinada cómodamente sobre la silla, con una pierna sobre el reposabrazos.

\- Fue un regalo del director – dijo McGonagall refiriéndose al té con el que casi se ahoga -. Lo cierto es que tampoco es del todo de mi agrado.

\- Y por eso lo sirve a los alumnos, le parecerá bonito Minerva – le reprendió burlescamente.

\- Un poco más de respeto Grimm. Aún soy su profesora – la dureza en su expresión era una completa falsa.

Todo el tono de la conversación giraba en una fingida cordialidad que ocultaba la complicidad entre ellas.

\- ¿Le dice eso mismo a los chicos? Tengo entendido que la llaman Minnie.

\- Esos sinvergüenzas merecen unos buenos azotes.

\- No se los diga. Estoy segura de que se ofrecerían encantados a que usted se los diera.

La profesora se vio obligada a beber un sorbo de té para ocultar la risa que le producía. Lo cierto es que le resultaba halagador y exasperante a partes iguales los comportamientos de críos que tenían.

\- Dejando eso a un lado. Vayamos a lo que nos concierne. Hablemos de las carreras que te gusten.

\- Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace años – Avril cogió otra galleta distraída, sin mucho interés en aquello.

\- No, en realidad todavía no la hemos tenido. Ahora hágame el favor de tomarse en serio esto. Su futuro está en juego.

\- Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho interés en nada.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué quería para su futuro. Y no era algo nuevo. Antes también se había encontrado en el mismo dilema mientras el resto de sus amigos lo tenían tan claro.

\- ¿No piensa trabajar, Grimm?

\- No, viviré del dinero de mi marido – bromeó fingiendo altanería.

\- Estoy segura de que al señor Black no le importará, pero a lo mejor acabará aburrida de vivir de ese modo.

\- ¡Guo, guo, guo! Pare el carro profesora – la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber si le estaba siguiendo el juego o lo decía en serio -. ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a casarme con Sirius?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es que estoy equivocada? – ahora McGonagall dibujaba una sonrisilla de superioridad en su rostro -. Últimamente el señor Black también anda por ahí divulgando sus planes maritales para el futuro al igual que el señor Potter.

\- ¡No voy a casarme con él!

\- Nunca diga nunca, señorita Grimm. Sus palabras pueden volverse contra usted – fijó su atención en los papeles de la mesa -. Ahora centrémonos en lo que nos concierne. Tiene muy buenas habilidades en la mayoría de campos. Estoy segura de que habrá por ahí algún trabajo que se ajuste a usted.

Derrotada y aceptando el cambio de tema, Avril se reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento con un suspiro enfurruñado.

\- Ya se lo he dicho. No lo sé. En mi familia la mayoría entran como inefables al Departamento de Misterios, en la Cámara del Tiempo. Pero ellos son tíos y familiares que apenas conozco, no se casan y nunca hablan de lo que allí averiguan. Lo cierto es que siempre me han dado algo de miedo. ¡Y por supuesto que no quiero algo así para mí! – aspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar -. Hubo un tiempo que calibré la ínfima posibilidad de entrar en el Cuerpo de Aurores, ¡pero vamos, después de todo lo que he pasada ni loca sigo enfrentándome toda mi vida a algo así! Quien sabe… a lo mejor monto una librería y vivo pacíficamente mi vida en una casa apartada, con uno de los hijos de Míster Chew, o dos, nunca se sabe.

\- ¿Qué le sucede Grimm? La noto… apática.

\- Junio me pone de mal humor.

\- Estamos en mayo.

\- Sí, pero después de mayo viene junio.

McGonagall la miró con cierta lástima. La veía como a una niña. Tan solo una niña que había madurado demasiado pronto.

\- Entiendo que pueda ser difícil. Pero ha hecho buenos amigos en este tiempo, apóyese en ellos.

\- ¿Incluso en Sirius Black?

\- Incluso en el señor Black. Pero nada de escándalo público.

Avril enrojeció, recordando el día que los pillo en un patio del colegio haciendo cosas poco decentes.

\- Nunca va a dejarlo pasar.

\- No – y bebió de nuevo de su té, escondiendo la sonrisilla que pujaba por salir.

...

..

.

\- Dime que es una broma – Lily tenía los puños apretados a los costados y le temblaban con fuerza -. Dime que esto no significa lo que yo creo que significa.

Avril tomó el pomo de la puerta por encima del sombrero de punta rojo que había colocado. Este no cedió y era evidente que no iban a poder ingresar a su cuarto aquella noche.

\- Es muy probable que signifique lo que crees que significa.

\- Te juro que voy a matar a Marlene – gruñó molesta -. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No pienso pasar toda la noche en la Sala Común.

\- A lo mejor alguna de las chicas nos deja pasar la noche en su cuarto. ¿Sabes dónde está Mary por cierto?

\- No, pero ahora mismo voy a buscarla. Seguro que tiene que saber algo de esto.

Lily empezó a bajar a zapatazos los escalones y Avril echó un último vistazo de añoranza a su cuarto antes de bajar tras ella. Marlene se había atrincherado dentro seguramente con Andrew haciendo cosas de mayores que ninguna de sus compañeras quería saber.

Nada más bajar las escaleras, descubrió que Lily ya había capturado con vida a Mary y ahora la interrogaba con fiereza.

\- Tu lo sabías… lo sabías y no nos lo contaste – acusó Lily -. Maldita sea Mary, ¿no ves que esto también te perjudica a ti?

\- Lo lamento. Intenté convencerla pero…

\- ¡Podías habérnoslo dicho!

\- Es que me dijo que si os enterabais no la dejaríais…

\- ¡Es obvio que no!

\- Bueno Lily calma – Avril apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga -. Guarda tu furia asesina para mañana. Hay que averiguar donde dormiremos esta noche.

\- Marlene fue a preguntarle a Alice y las demás de sexto si podíamos… - Mary hablaba cada vez más y más bajito, intimidada por la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja – si podíamos…

\- ¿Qué problemas hay con dormir? ¿No puedes dormir Avril? ¿Quieres que te cante una canción de cuna? – Sirius carraspeó preparándose para entonar -. Algo extrañ…

\- ¿De dónde coño sales tú? – Lily lo miró con una expresión mezcla de molestia y sorpresa.

Y es que Sirius se había materializado de la nada en la conversación. Las había visto bajar y por supuesto él no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de enterarse de todo lo que le ocurría a su chica. Porque ella no lo sabía todavía, pero era suya.

\- ¡Yo te hago los coros!

Ante la efusividad de James que apareció también como salido de la nada de detrás de Lily, esta pegó un brinco que casi la hace tocar el techo.

\- ¡Maldita sea Potter! ¿No puedes aparecer como las personas normales?

\- ¿Te he asustado? Déjame hacerme responsable de eso. Yo te consolaré – le dijo muy serio.

Lily sacó su varita, preparada para maldecirlo en cualquier momento.

\- Ten cuidado James, no está de humor – avisó Avril.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué estabais hablando?

\- Resulta que Marlene se ha encerrado en el cuarto con Andrew y ahora no tenemos donde pasar la noche.

\- ¡Pero no se lo digas! A ellos no les incumbe – Lily volvió de perseguir a James cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a atraparlo.

\- Pues te diré que tengo la solución a vuestro problema – Sirius con una amplia sonrisa sujetó la barbilla de Avril, que parecía distraída en otras cosas, para llamar su atención -. Ven a dormir a mi cuarto.

Avril parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando sus palabras. Vio de reojo cómo Lily abría la boca y la cerraba, incapaz de decir nada porque el propio coraje se lo impedía. Mary intervino para salvar el momento.

\- Yo… mejor me voy al cuarto de Alice.

Lily logró salir de su sorpresa y antes de que James dijera algo, pues le había visto las intenciones de aportar su opinión, hizo un movimiento de varita que lo dejó mudo.

\- Estoy con Mary, nos vamos a dormir con Alice, todas – hizo algo de énfasis en la última palabra refiriéndose a que Avril también iba.

\- ¡Eso deja que lo decida ella! – Sirius la envolvió en un abrazo celoso, desde donde miraba a Lily con mohín infantil mientras James por detrás intentaba deshacer el hechizo -. Estoy seguro de que ella quiere venirse conmigo.

James cabreado por no poder hablar, se marchó dando zapatazos rumbo a su cuarto. Se sentía frustrado con Lily y dejó que Sirius tratara con las chicas, deseándole una suerte que él no había tenido.

Con bastante genio, la pelirroja deshizo el abrazo y atrajo a Avril hacia ella, quien se dejaba hacer siempre que no la zarandearan mucho. Aquellas escenas eran de lo más típico.

\- No es el mejor momento, Black – le envió una mirada que esperaba que lo explicara todo -. Sabes que últimamente no se encuentra bien.

\- ¿Está con la regla? – Avril lo fulminó con la mirada, molesta de que su regla saliera a relucir sin venir a cuento.

\- De verdad que eres estúpido a veces. ¿Qué digo a veces? ¡Siempre! Pero hoy estas peor de lo normal.

\- Evans, tu también estás bastante…

\- ¡No lo digas! – advirtió levantando la varita amenazante -. No lo digas porque te dejo sin pelo.

Sirius se tapó la cabeza con las manos, pero viendo que no tenía gracia ninguna y que Lily realmente lo decía en serio, pasó su atención a Avril.

Después de todo, era cierto que estaba más rara de lo normal. Llevaba un tiempo ensimismada y ya no hablaba con él como antes. Ya cuando Evans se lo hizo ver tan claramente, Sirius empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

Lo meditó unos… tres segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de la última vez que había estado en un estado similar. Justo hacía un año. Justo cuando según sus palabras, lo había perdido todo. Quiso ponerse de rodillas frente a Lily y suplicarle una maldición con los brazos abiertos, pues lo merecía por no haberlo notado.

Había estado tan obsesionado últimamente con que ella lo notara a él, que simplemente, él no la había notado a ella.

\- Hablemos con Alice – Lily lo ignoraba ya completamente y centraba su atención en la chica -. Tú y yo podemos compartir una cama. Al fin y al cabo es lo que hemos estado haciendo estos días así que no habrá problema.

\- Pero parece divertido – le murmuró con un puchero. Ante la mirada de su mejor amiga de "no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto", Avril se apresuró a añadir -. Bueno, será un respiro para ti, no tendrás que estar tan apretada en la cama.

\- La decisión está tomada. Prometo cuidarla y acostarla a las 10 en punto con un beso de buenas noches.

\- Cierra el pico Black – no le dedicó ni dos segundos de su atención -. Avril piénsalo bien. Estamos hablando de él, es un aprovechado.

\- Estoy aquí Evans. No me ignores.

\- Estaré bien. Además, en el cuarto de Alice ya son muchas. Meternos tres personas más es excesivo – Lily no parecía convencida -. ¿Y si me desvelo por la noche o tengo alguna pesadilla? No quiero molestar.

\- Yo propongo…

\- ¡Cállate Sirius! – ordenaron las dos a la vez.

\- No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos – hablaba medio en susurros, porque no quería tampoco que toda la Sala Común se enterara.

\- Sí, pero en ese cuarto estábamos nosotras. Ahora estarás rodeada de…

\- Peter es inofensivo, Remus un caballero y James está enamorado de ti. No van a hacerme nada – Sirius asintió con la cabeza efusivamente ahora que lo habían mandado a callar.

Lily enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello con su último comentario. A partir de ahí, la conversación se convirtió en balbuceos enojados y súplicas infantiles que terminaron con un "haz lo que quieras".

...

..

.

\- Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Permanecían sobre la cama del mago tumbados de lado y mirándose de frente. En aquel mismo instante ni siquiera sus cuerpos se rozaban. Sirius había echado las cortinas y silenciado el espacio para que ninguno de sus amigos los escuchara hablar. Se veía oscuro, pero Sirius tenía pegado sobre la cabecera una pegatina del logo de las Brujas de Macbeth que brillaba en la si la frotabas. Era suficiente para adivinar sus propias siluetas y algunos rasgos faciales o el brillo de los ojos.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Pero no quería preocuparte demasiado y de todas formas… se pasará.

\- Eso es una estupidez, Avril – hablaba en voz queda, sin necesidad de hacerlo en un tono más alto -. No quiero que trates de ocultarme cosas, ya te lo dije una vez. Me da igual si es algo bueno o si es algo malo. Estaré más preocupado si no me lo dices.

\- Vale, lo siento.

La suavidad en la voz de Sirius la hacía sentirse relajada. Por alguna razón, hablar con él siempre fue como un bálsamo a sus preocupaciones, daba igual que se tratara del adulto o el adolescente. Sin saber por qué, los problemas se volvían ínfimos cuando estaba con él y las penas eran menores.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? – Sirius sonreía ampliamente. Avril lo sabía porque podía percibir el brillo de sus dientes en la oscuridad y el perfil de su boca.

\- Solo un poco.

\- Será mejor que descanses. Te contaré algo para que te quedes dormida.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me quede dormida si estás hablando?

\- Será como un cuento. Creo que quiero que lo escuches.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Solo cierra la boca y escucha. Y asegúrate de haberte quedado dormida antes de que termine el cuento.

\- Eres raro a veces, Sirius – Avril no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus extraños caprichos -. Como tú digas.

\- Bien, cierra los ojos.

\- Es raro también verte tan serio en algo – le obedeció y se quedó callada, esperando a que empezara.

\- ¿Sabes Avril? Si tuviera que compararte con algo, serías como un ave – ella abrió los ojos de inmediato.

\- ¿Así empieza el cuento?

\- Dije que te callaras. Y no es un cuento del todo, solo algo parecido – bajo las sábanas buscó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza -. No me interrumpas más.

Avril no contestó, sino que volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisilla divertida. Estaba bien que para variar fuera ella quien lo molestara a él.

\- Siempre te he visto como un pájaro pequeño. Uno que tiene la fortaleza suficiente como para ir libre a donde quiera. Puedes volar lejos, ver cosas y entenderlas. Sacar una sonrisa a la gente cuando te ven sin apenas hacer nada. Tu presencia da seguridad sin explicación aparente y además eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido jamás– hizo una pequeña pausa, asegurándose de que ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados -. Puedes provocar envidia en las personas, porque a diferencia de ellas, tú sabes a donde te diriges y eres libre para hacerlo, porque tus alas pueden llevarte a cualquier lugar.

"Pero también eres débil, más débil de lo que aparentas. La soledad te hace daño. Es fácil herirte o que salgas herida, porque una de tus alas se ha roto, ¿sabes? Yo puedo verla. Cuando perdiste todo aquello en el pasado, tus amigos, tu familia, tu hogar… una de tus alas se rompió y ya no puedes volar más. Está rota y no puedes moverla. Cada vez que alguien lo menciona, sientes que duele, que revives el momento en el que se rompió – Avril también lo veía, veía las similitudes y metáforas que Sirius estaba creando. El siguió hablando, mientras ella seguía escuchando."

"Veo nuestra relación de la siguiente manera y aquí es donde viene el cuento:"

La única señal de que realmente le estaba escuchando, fue una ligera sonrisa cansada que pensó habérsela imaginado.

\- Tú, un pequeño pájaro, acabaste herido e indefenso, viendo como todo lo que te rodeaba y se te hacía familiar desaparecía, se volvía más lejano. Mirabas al cielo y solo veías a otros pájaros como tú marchándose lejos. Mientras, te quedabas en tierra indefensa ante los peligros y depredadores.

"Pero entonces aparecí yo, un perro callejero, pero con un pedigrí intachable por supuesto – añadió con arrogancia -. Encontré ese pajarito y no sé por qué razón terminé cuidando de él. Te hice compañía sacándote de la soledad en la que estabas sumida, sin darme cuenta de que tú me salvabas más de lo que yo te ayudaba a ti."

"De vez en cuando venían a visitarnos un ciervo, un lobo y una rata, pero eso es otra historia."

Ella no reaccionó al mal chiste, por lo que Sirius supo que estaba dormida.

\- Avril – llamó con una ligera sonrisa atormentada -. Resulta que pensaba que era yo quien te hacía un favor. Imagínatelo, un perro grande protegiendo un pájaro indefenso, haciéndole compañía hasta que este fuera capaz de volar de nuevo. Pero nunca había estado tan equivocado.

La respiración de Avril estaba acompasada, tranquila. Sirius finalmente eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos dos. La abrazó contra su pecho con el corazón acelerado por todo y por nada. Sentía que ella se le escaparía de entre las manos como el agua.

\- Ahora el pájaro se está recuperando poco a poco y temo como nunca he temido algo a que puedas volar de nuevo y alejarte de mí. Cuando eso ocurra, me quedaré solo. Dime Avril, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando tu ala se cure? ¿Qué ocurre si decido meterte en una jaula y tenerte para mí sólo? Soy un perro egoísta ¿sabes?

Su única respuesta fue acomodarse más cerca de él y un suspiro soñado.

\- Lo siento pero… no puedes alejarte de mí. He decidido que no puedes alejarte de mí.

...

..

.

Salían las cuatro en grupo del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose fuera para que les diera un poco el espléndido sol de aquel día de junio. Acababan de tener el penúltimo examen de los TIMO, ¡y solo quedaba transformaciones!

El profesor Flitwick se había encargado de vigilar el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque Aris Smith, la anciana traficante de caramelos que impartía la asignatura había enfermado y adelantando por lo tanto su jubilación.

Avril trataba de convencer a las chicas de no bajar a la orilla del lago. Estaba resultando ser una pesada porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

\- Vayamos a practicar a alguna clase – decía -. El examen práctico comenzará después de comer, así que todavía tenernos tiempo de repasar algunos contraembrujos. ¡Venga que os ayudo!

\- Pero yo quiero sentir un poco de sol – refutó Marlene -. Y tú deberías de tomarlo también un poco. Eres muy pálida.

\- Pues Lily, acompáñame tú – de todas formas, era ella quien más le interesaba que fuera -. O vayamos a comer algunas magdalenas a mi cuarto, Bathilda me mandó ayer una caja repleta.

\- Lo cierto es que yo también prefiero quedarme aquí – contestó algo apenada -. Además, ya mismo será la hora de comer y no quiero hincharme a magdalenas antes.

Avril suspiró mirando al cielo despejado. Ella sabía, o sospechaba, que ese era el día. Harry le había contado una vez lo que vio en el pensadero de Snape en quinto. Sabía que sucedería en plenos exámenes de los TIMO, pero no sabía el día exacto.

Había tratado de alejar a Lily de aquella zona durante las dos semanas de exámenes y ahora que no era capaz de hacerlo sabía con mayor certeza que ocurriría. Así era como funcionaba el karma, ¿no?

Dirigió su vista hacia atrás, encontrando a cuatro magos bajo la sombra de un haya. James estaba entretenido jugueteando con la snich. Y el muy maldito le había dicho que McGonagall se la quitó, ¿de dónde rayos la había sacado? Igualmente no vio a Snape por ninguna parte, por lo que a lo mejor aquel tampoco era el día o ya había interferido lo suficiente como para cambiar aquel hecho.

Sirius la saludó con la mano en la distancia y ella hizo lo mismo. De repente, algo frío y húmedo le recorrió la espalda.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Marlene! ¡Deja de echarme agua!

\- ¡Ha sido idea de Lily!

\- ¡Lily! – exclamó incrédula.

\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Una gran mentira! ¡Fue Mary quien le dijo que lo hiciera!

\- ¡Eso sí que no es verdad! – se defendió la aludida -. Te juro Avril que yo no he tenido nada que ver.

\- Muy bien, pues vais a pillar repaso todas.

Sacando su varita, movió una ligera cantidad de agua y las salpicó a las tres, que chillaron a coro para terminar defendiéndose también con agua.

Se preguntaba a menudo si estaba haciendo lo suficiente. Sabía que a causa de la pelea que Lily y Severus tuvieron, ambos no volvieron a hablarse pero que aún así, el Slytherin siguió amando a la pelirroja con profundidad. Y esa fue la principal razón del por qué Snape se unió a la Orden del Fénix como doble espía.

Ahora bien, ¿qué ocurría si ellos no se peleaban? ¿Qué ocurriría si Snape nunca se une a los mortífagos porque Lily continúa presente en su día a día?

¿Dónde se encuentra el límite entre interferir por el bien del mundo mágico e interferir por el bien personal?

Lily dejó de lanzar agua de un momento a otro, tan rápido, que Avril casi no nota que había desaparecido del lado de ellas. Cuando se fijó mejor, vio que se dirigía envarada hacia un pequeño grupo de personas que hacían algo de escándalo. Temerosa de lo que pudiera ser, Avril salió corriendo detrás, dejando a Marlene y Mary solas y con cara de no entender nada.

Al acercarse más, vio a Snape tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inmóvil y escupiendo espuma rosada por la boca, atragantándose y provocándole arcadas. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se reía de él o lo miraba con lástima.

\- ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!

Lily se acercó a ellos enfurecida. James y Sirius giraron la cabeza inmediatamente para verla, mientras que el primero se pasaba una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo. Los ojos verdes de Lily destellaron con furia cuando se fijó bien en toda la situación.

\- ¿Qué tal, Evans? - la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable.

\- Dejadlo en paz - repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía -. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

\- Bueno – respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta -, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico...

Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Peter. Avril les lanzó una mirada airada para que cerraran el pico, pero no parecieron darse por aludidos. Se fijó entonces en que Remus Lupin continuaba bajo el haya, en apariencia concentrado en su libro. No se rió, y por supuesto tampoco lo hizo Lily.

\- Te crees muy gracioso – afirmó ella con frialdad -, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

\- Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans - replicó rápidamente James -. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejiquis con mi varita.

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

\- No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante - le aseguró Lily.

\- Mala suerte, Cornamenta - exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape -. ¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde: Snape apuntaba con su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire; la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.

Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James; mientras que Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas.

A pesar de lo horrible de la situación, resultaba desagradablemente cómica la postura de Snape, sus movimientos de brazos y gritos de enojo. Avril se sintió algo culpable de disfrutar aunque fuera solo un poco, de la situación. Snape les había hecho la vida imposible a Harry, Ron, Hermione y ella misma en su pasado. Comparar a aquel chiquillo enclenque y escuálido con el profesor severo y arrogante que ella conoció era como ver a dos personas opuestas. Pero precisamente porque ahora lo conocía desde otra perspectiva, es que aquello no llegó a parecerle gracioso del todo.

Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó:

\- ¡Bajadlo!

\- Como quieras – convino James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Snape cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó de la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó " _¡Petrificas totalus!"_ y Snape volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla.

\- ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! – gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela.

\- Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio – protestó James con seriedad.

Avril entonces sacó su varita apuntando a James con ella.

\- No me obligues a mí a echártelo James – no iba a permitir que por una tonta disputa con Snape, James amenazara a Lily.

Sirius estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

\- ¡Retírale la maldición!

James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contramaldición.

\- Ya está —dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie—. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus...

\- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!

Aquello los dejó petrificados. Avril no podía creer que realmente lo hubiera dicho. Sintió de repente que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar algo de aquello realmente.

Lily parpadeó y, fríamente sobreponiéndose antes que todos, dijo:

\- La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto – añadió -, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

Estaba claro que realmente le había hecho daño, pues si no, jamás habría dicho algo así. Avril sabía que estaba dolida, muy dolida.

\- ¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! —le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

\- No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas —le gritó Lily a James—. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

\- ¿Qué? —gritó James—. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría... eso que tú sabes!

\- Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería... Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! —exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso.

\- ¡Evans! —le gritó James—. ¡Eh, EVANS!

Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás y Avril dudó entre seguirla o dejarla sola un rato.

\- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba.

\- Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío —apuntó Sirius.

\- Está bien —aceptó James con gesto de fastidio—. Está bien... —Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire—. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

Ante eso, Avril se dijo que Lily podía esperar un poco y que después de todo debía intentar salvaguardar lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba a Snape.

\- James es suficiente. Bájalo de una vez y deja que se vaya – pidió Avril.

\- ¿Ahora me pides un favor cuando antes has estado a punto de maldecirme? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Ya has dado bastante espectáculo y dejado en claro quién es superior.

\- Déjalo hacer Avril – intervino Sirius colocándose a su lado -. Mira la desgracia que le ha hecho en su ya fea cara.

\- ¡Eso! Escucha a Canuto. Es evidente que esto no puede quedar así – se señaló su propia cara, donde tenía el corte que Snape le había hecho.

\- En realidad eso lo tienes bien merecido. Bájalo ya y ve a que Madame Pomfrey te vea.

Snape seguía retorciéndose allí arriba, sin ser capaz de soltarse o colocarse la túnica bien. Avril lo tomó del brazo para acercarlo más a ella y que nadie les escuchara.

\- Sé que estás enfadado por lo de Lily, pero de esta forma solo harás que te odie.

\- Me da igual lo que digas. Además, seguramente a partir de ahora Evans no querrá ni verle la nariz al grasiento ese.

Gruñó exasperada por la tozudez de James. Era igual que con Harry. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era muy difícil quitársela.

\- ¡No necesito ayuda de nadie! – gritó Snape -. ¡Tampoco de una traid…!

Sirius le cerró la boca literalmente con un hechizo de pegamento.

\- Tal vez siga el consejo de Evans y le demos un limpiado a tus calzones Quejicus.

\- Ya está bien. Voy a llamar a algún profesor de inmediato como no detengáis esto – dijo Avril.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de llamarte? – Sirius la tomó del brazo intentando hacerla recapacitar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que no me importa? Soltadlo ya.

James finalmente volvió a dejar caer a Snape al suelo, como si fuera un simple saco de patatas que cayó ruidosamente. Al verse liberado, Severus levantó la varita de nuevo, listo para atacarlos, pero Avril rápidamente lo desarmó.

\- Te creía más inteligente Snape. Vete de aquí.

\- Vais a pagármelas… - Avril tuvo que sujetar la mano de James, quien iba a volver a colgarlo.

\- Lárgate. Antes de que me cabree. Eres Slytherin, sabes cuando has perdido una batalla.

El chico gruñó varias maldiciones e insultos, peros se largó sin dar más problemas a toda prisa. Una vez segura de que se había largado, Avril animó a todo el mundo a que se fueran al nido de un hipogrifo, antes de ir en busca de Lily, sin dirigir una sola palabra más a los Merodeadores.

...

..

.

Lloraba desconsolada y Avril no sabía qué más podía hacer. A Lily le habían afectado mucho las palabras de Severus Snape, y apenas había logrado sobreponerse para hacer el examen práctico después de comer. Llevaban un buen rato encerradas en el cuarto, ambas en la cama de Lily escuchando a esta despotricar de todo contra Severus. Ninguna había bajado a comer y ahora Avril sentía la barriga vacía mientras consolaba a su amiga.

\- Es un imbécil, después de todo este tiempo juntos y antepone esas estúpidas creencias sangrepura a nuestra amistad. Tal vez Potter tenía razón y todos los Slytherin son así.

\- No Lily. No todos son iguales – tampoco iba a pararse a explicarle el por qué -. Verás, Snape ha cometido un gran error, del que estoy segura de que se arrepentirá toda su vida. Eres su mejor amiga Lily, y probablemente la única de verdad. Sé que no fue su intención…

\- No intentes exculparlo. Estoy cansada de perdonarlo siempre.

\- En ese caso no lo perdones. Al menos no todavía. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesta y voy a apoyarte en todo. Pero no elimines la posibilidad de perdonarlo algún día, ¿vale?

\- No lo perdonaré jamás. Este es el fin – Lily estaba a punto de empezar otra vez a llorar.

\- No digo que sea ahora, tal vez dentro de cinco o seis años e incluso más. Quien sabe Lils, a lo mejor algún día esta pelea será lo que menos importancia tenga.

Mary entró en ese mismo momento en el cuarto con rostro preocupado. Cuando vio que ninguna de las dos iba a hacer nada por echarla o pedirle algo más de tiempo, Mary dijo insegura:

\- Lily, Snape está abajo, fuera de la Sala Común. Dice que quiere verte.

\- No voy a bajar – sentenció con molestia.

\- Pero es que dice que pasará la noche ahí de ser necesario. Creo que no se va a ir hasta que vayas.

\- Seguramente querrá disculparse – dijo Avril, incorporándose en la cama para salir de ella e ir abajo de ser necesario -. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

\- No – negó después de pensarlo un poco -. Es mejor que deje las cosas claras ya.

\- Dicen que no es bueno tomar grandes decisiones cuando…

\- Qué decisión ni que leches. Él mismo ha sido quien ha provocado esto – Lily también se levantó de la cama y se colocó la bata por encima del pijama -. Ayúdame a quitar la hinchazón de los ojos. No quiero que sepa que he llorado.

Avril la ayudó en todo lo que pudo y nada más salir la pelirroja del cuarto, ella esperó tan solo unos segundos para seguirla a escondidas. Cuando la vio salir por el retrato, se apresuró a no dejar que este se cerrara y quedarse escuchando la conversación por detrás.

\- Lo siento.

\- No me interesan tus disculpas.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- Puedes ahorrártelas.

Avril no podía verles. Pero estaba segura de que Lily permanecía con los brazos cruzados y sus penetrantes ojos verdes lo miraban con rabia.

\- Si he salido es porque Mary me ha dicho que amenazabas con quedarte a dormir aquí.

\- Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte «sangre sucia», pero se…

\- ¿Se te escapó? - no había ni pizca de compasión en la voz de la chica-. Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos mortífagos… ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos aspiráis a ser! Estáis deseando uniros a Quien-tú-sabes, ¿verdad? —Snape abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla—. No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío.

\- No… Espera, yo no quería…

\- ¿No querías llamarme «sangre sucia»? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Snape no encontraba palabras, y ella, con una mirada de desprecio, se dio la vuelta y se metió por el hueco del retrato. Avril adivinó a tiempo cuando había terminado la conversación para permanecer escondida detrás de la puerta y que Lily no la viera al pasar. Esperaba que Mary no le dijera que había ido a escucharles.

Al otro lado oyó una maldición salida de la boca de Snape. Inmediatamente salió a encontrarse con él.

\- Te lo has buscado tu solito, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Cierra la boca, nadie te ha preguntado – le contestó con desprecio -. ¿No te enseñó tu madre a no escuchar conversaciones a escondidas?

\- No, desapareció antes de llegar a esa lección – dijo con ironía.

Snape no supo contestarle sin esperarse jamás esa respuesta. Aún así se recuperó rápido y dio media vuelta para largarse de allí. Avril temía que fuera a echarse a llorar él también en cualquier momento.

\- No irás a llorar, ¿verdad? – lo siguió por el pasillo, sabiendo que no había terminado de hablar con él.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – estalló en gritos deteniendo la marcha - ¡Eres una molestia! ¡Una estúpida metomentodo traidora a la sangre! ¡Mestiza insulsa!

\- Pero tú también eres un mestizo, ¿no?

Snape cerró la boca de nuevo, observándola con rabia. Volvió a girarse y caminar, decidido a ignorarla. No sabía por qué no le lanzaba un maleficio de una buena vez por todas para que lo dejara en paz. Tal vez porque era amiga de Lily o tal vez porque aunque jamás lo reconocería ni en sus pensamientos, ella le provocaba cierto respeto. Uno que estaba a punto de irse a volar con los fénix si no dejaba de perseguirlo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que…! – pero Snape enmudeció al instante de girarse y ver la varita de Avril a un centímetro de su cuello.

\- Ahora vas a escucharme, Severus Snape – comenzó a hacerlo retroceder hasta que lo metió en una puerta de una clase en desuso -. Tal vez he esperado demasiado para hacer esto, pero ahora que has dejado de ser amigo de Lily – el chico hizo una mueca dolida -, ya no me queda tiempo ni oportunidades para hablar contigo.

Cerró y silenció el aula, tiempo que Snape aprovechó para sacar su varita de su túnica y apuntarla también a ella.

\- Voy a jugarme mi última carta contigo. Exactamente Snape, ¿cuánto sabes acerca del Señor Tenebroso?

Sus ojos negros se abrieron en asombro y su piel se volvió más cetrina. No dijo nada y tampoco hizo falta, porque Avril siguió hablando.

\- ¿Te das verdadera cuenta de donde te estás metiendo? ¿Acaso lo conoces o solo escuchas lo maravilloso que es de otras personas? Porque te aseguro que de bueno no tiene nada.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú? ¿Quién demonios eres realmente?

Avril no pensaba contarle que venía del futuro ni loca. Menos ahora que su lealtad no estaba definida. Necesitaba que Snape la tuviera en cuenta, siendo capaz de ir a chivarse a Voldemort de que ella existía. Y eso era un problema que ella no necesitaba.

\- Te gustan las artes oscuras y por eso te acercaste a quien-tu-sabes. Pero también sabes los ideales que proclama. Dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que está haciendo? ¿De la magnitud a la que esto podría llegar? Eres un chico listo Snape. Puede que te hayas peleado con Lily, pero todavía la amas y dudo que la olvides de un día para otro.

Snape enrojeció. Nunca había admitido a nadie el amor que sentía hacia Lily y por supuesto no pensaba que alguien lo hubiera notado.

\- Yo no estoy…

\- Claro que lo estás. Si no, no te importaría tanto lo que ella piense de ti. No habrías venido tan rápido a intentar arreglar las cosas. Ahora Snape, contéstame, ¿qué harás cuando Voldemort comience a matar a todos los hijos de muggles? ¿Qué harás cuando vaya a por Lily? ¿Vas a dejar que muera?

\- Yo… - parecía decidido a dar su respuesta, pero Avril lo cortó rápido, mirándolo con severidad y los brazos cruzados.

\- No podrás protegerla. Es imposible que un simple subordinado de Lord Voldemort le impida cumplir la meta que se ha propuesto. Y tú no podrás hacer nada, no podrás esconderla, no podrás cuidarla. Te consumirás día tras día, pensando que ya nada tiene sentido hasta que finalmente mueras.

Snape permaneció callado, mirándola con temor. Continuaba con su varita todavía en alto, pero en realidad había olvidado que la tenía ahí.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Tú ayuda – la miró sin entender en qué podía ayudarla a ella -. Te propongo un trato. Puedo darte una salida, un escape cuando lo necesites. Porque sé que te unirás a los mortífagos, por mucho que intente convencerte de lo contrario, y sé que acabarás odiándolo a pesar de lo entusiasmado que estés ahora. Tú no eres como ellos.

\- ¡Tú no sabes cómo soy! – gritó cansado de que lo asegurara todo con tal certeza, como si lo supiera todo de antemano.

\- No eres como ellos – afirmó convencida -. Y cuando te des cuenta del horror del que estás participando, necesitarás a alguien. Lily no, seguro. Tardará en perdonarte.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese alguien serás tú? – preguntó con burla.

\- Sí. Yo puedo aconsejarte y puedo ayudarte a escapar; puedo darte el respiro que necesites. Además, también protegeré a Lily… siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesto a cumplir tu parte.

Aquello que le ofrecía, era la misma expiación que le brindó Albus Dumbledore en el pasado de ella. La realidad era que necesitaban a Snape tanto como él los necesitaba a ellos.

\- ¿Qué es…?

\- Tendrás que contarnos toda la información que puedas.

\- ¿ _Contarnos_? ¿A quiénes? ¿Y estás tratando de que haga de espía? – empalideció considerablemente -. ¿Estás loca? Si el Señor Tenebroso o alguno de sus mortífagos se enterara…

\- Sí. Desgraciadamente nunca dije que fuera fácil – él la miraba asustado. Le asustaba la enormidad de todo aquello -. Lo siento Severus, en estos tiempos toca dejar la niñez a un lado pronto y enfrentarte al mundo con todas sus consecuencias.

\- Estás pidiendo que sacrifique mi vida.

\- Ya lo haces tú solito entrando a ese grupo exclusivo de asesinos – refutó -. Entrarás a un mundo de pesadillas, donde te torturarán por no hacer bien las cosas o tendrás que torturar al que no las haga. Ya ni hablemos de lo que les hacen a quienes están en contra.

Snape se estremeció.

\- ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que dices? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

\- Porque no tienes a nadie más, Severus. No tienes familia en quien confiar, y esos que llamas amigos… bueno, espera a ver cómo te dan la espalda a la más mínima de cambio. ¿Crees que Dolohov estará ahí para ayudarte? ¿Crees que Avery o Mulciber te mostrarán simpatía si haces enojar a Voldemort?

\- No pronuncies su nombre – gruñó entre dientes.

\- ¿Crees que Malfoy te guardará tus secretos frente al él si resulta que van contra sus intereses? Él jamás entraría en un agujero del que no pueda escapar.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca de una vez! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Dices que tú, quien siempre está al lado de esa escoria de Gryffindor, de esos sinvergüenzas, vas a ofrecerme todo eso? – dejó escapar una carcajada histérica -. No me hagas reír.

\- No. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de volver, cuando llegues a estar entre toda esa mierda. Te doy una oportunidad que no conseguirás a menos de que me ayudes.

\- Probablemente muera antes de tan siquiera lograr "volver" como tú dices.

\- Cierto. Pero si no tienes esa puerta ahí, si no lo intentas, jamás lo sabrás.

Le dejó silencio para que lo pensara. Snape se sentía dolido, humillado y cansado. Y para colmo tan solo tenía 16 años. Avril volvió a hablar.

\- No tienes que contestarme ahora, ni dentro de unos días. Simplemente, en el momento que decidas que necesitas ese escape, búscame. Estaré dispuesta a escucharte – quitó la traba a la puerta de la clase, lista para irse y con todo lo que tenía por decir ya dicho -. Me voy primero. Te tendré vigilado Snape.

Cuando salió de la clase lo primero que se encontró de frente fue a los Merodeadores. Avril se quedó pillada por completo y rápidamente, de forma sospechosa, cerró de un portazo para que no vieran a Snape.

\- ¿Avril? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sirius -. ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

\- ¿Qué hay chicos? – se dio prisa en pensar una excusa válida -. Esto… es que, Peeves me pilló de camino a las cocinas y… me encerró ahí. No he sido capaz de salir hasta ahora.

Bien, sería convincente de no haber sido porque dudó tanto. Le miraron con cierta sospecha, pero Avril les habló para que no le dieran muchas vueltas.

\- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- ¿Por qué crees que hemos hecho algo? – James fingió toda la inocencia que pudo.

\- Porque lleváis la capa, el mapa y… ¿eso es polvo de colores?

\- Esto, amada mía, es nuestro regalo para Minnie – explicó James pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella -. Pero no puedo decirte más.

\- Oh – tampoco quiso insistirles mucho, así que el segundo paso ahora era alejarlos de allí -. ¿Me lleváis a las cocinas? No he cenado.

\- Pensaba que estabas enfadada con nosotros – dijo James.

\- Os perdono si me lleváis a las cocinas.

\- ¡Esta mujer es de oro! ¡Rumbo a las cocinas! – James y Sirius comenzaron a desfilar pasillo adelante, dirigiendo la comitiva y seguidos por Peter entre risas.

Remus se puso a su lado para caminar, mucho más calmado que ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacías realmente allí dentro?

\- Lo siento Remus, es un pequeño secreto – el chico se encogió de hombros, conforme con su respuesta.

\- Por cierto, ¿Sirius te lo ha dicho ya?

\- ¿Decirme el qué?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Canuto! – llamó el muchacho -. ¿Cuándo piensas preguntárselo?

Sirius se giró para verles, cuando recordó que era lo que quería.

\- ¡Por el cuerno de un unicornio! Lunático, menos mal que estás en todo – se acercó para hablar con ellos -. Avril, ¿qué haces este verano?

\- ¿En verano? ¿Verano en general?

\- Bueno, en julio más bien. El día… no me acuerdo, pero da igual. ¿Haces algo importante?

\- Hombre, pues así de repente y gracias a lo específico que eres, no. Creo que no.

\- Perfecto, pues quedas invitada a la boda de mi prima Narcissa – y sin más giró sobre sí mismo para volver al lado de James.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – miró a Remus, que solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Es tu problema, lidia con él – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Avril se adelantó para ponerse a la par que él. Iba tan campante, viendo el paisaje como si fuera la primera vez para hacerse el interesante.

\- Explícate mejor – y Sirius tan solo le cogió la mano mientras sonreía.

\- Me escribieron hace poco diciendo el día de la boda. Y yo te estoy pidiendo que seas mi acompañante. Jamás soportaría todo un día solo entre tantos Black. Y encima añádele a los Malfoy – él y James hicieron un gesto como de asco al mismo tiempo.

\- Más que pedírmelo, parece que me lo estás informando.

\- Si quieres me arrodillo.

\- Ahórratelo. Iré encantada.

...

..

.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo después de ¿2 semanas? Lo cierto es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo y ha habido momentos en los que he tenido que obligarme a hacerlo porque si no no había forma. Espero que aún así os guste.

Quiero conocer vuestras opiniones, así que comentad.

No sé para cuando tendré el siguiente capítulo listo, que seguramente será el último de este libro. Nos veremos las caras entonces.

Yomu, gracias por tu comentario. Al no poder responderte por privado te hablo por aquí. La verdad es que tampoco tenía planeado que Flavius y Avril estuvieran saliendo durante mucho tiempo, así que pensé que cuanto antes mejor, jajajaja. Y sí, nuestro pobre Remus va a tener muchos años por delante sin Tonks, aunque yo creo que la espera vale la pena.

Guest, gracias por tu opinión. No te diré que esté en acuerdo o desacuerdo. Solo que tengo pensado todo lo que quiero que pase y que desde un principio esto tampoco es un fic dramático o no es mi intención. Gracias por decírmelo y te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta :).

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que nos veamos más pronto que tarde.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	40. Chapter 40

**Morsmordre**

\- Es decir, que le has dicho que irás. Con él. A la boda.

\- Sí Lily, sí.

\- Mmmm, no sé yo.

Viajaban sobre los carros tirados por Thestrals, aunque estos solo fueran visibles para Avril. Marlene y Mary también estaban montadas con ellas y un par de chicas más de otra casa. Un nuevo año escolar había terminado y Avril tenía que reconocer, que a pesar de haber destruido un horrocrux, era uno de los años que había pasado más tranquila.

Se marchaba del castillo con la espina de no haber hablado una última vez con Albus Dumbledore, quien parecía haberla evitado un poco.

\- A ver querida, ilumíname con tus razones – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, Sirius puede que sea distinto, pero ya sabes que toda la familia Black es… - respondió algo preocupada.

\- Estoy segura de que no le pasará nada – intervino Marlene -. Estamos hablando de Avril después de todo. Siempre se sale con la suya. ¡Incluso perdiendo una pelea parece salir ganadora!

\- Todo es cuestión de actitud – bromeó con falsa suficiencia.

\- No estamos hablando de un par de Slytherins, sino de dos familias con ideales peligrosos más invitados que seguramente…

\- Y ya hemos llegado – interrumpió su perorata cuando el carro se detuvo -. Verás Lily, podemos seguir hablando de esto todo el viaje si quieres, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión así que dejémoslo en un "te prometo que voy a tener cuidado", ¿vale?

La pelirroja dio un resoplido que movió uno de los mechones que tenía en la cara. Sabiendo que llevaba razón aceptó el trato y empezaron el camino a través de Hogsmeade para llegar a la parada del tren.

\- Y decidme, ¿qué vais a hacer estas vacaciones? – preguntó Marlene -. A parte de acudir a una boda por supuesto.

\- Yo iré con mis padres al pueblo de mis abuelos – respondió Mary -. Iremos cuando estén las fiestas…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Lily señaló con el dedo hacia el cielo.

Un cielo despejado y sin nubes, solo manchado por una especie de nubarrón de color negro. Al principio parecía una manada de pájaros negros, de cuervos o aves carroñeras. A medida que se acercaba a toda velocidad, se adivinaba que era una mancha como de humo oscuro, que se movía uniformemente hacia el pueblo.

Para Avril comenzó con sequedad en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que no podía tragar y que hasta su propia saliva en su boca se le dificultaba. Cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron en su cabeza, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y la hizo querer echarse a llorar.

\- Mortífagos – murmuró.

Sintió cómo sus tres amigas la miraban al mismo tiempo, con caras de asombro y terror. Entonces un grito de alarma se escuchó en el pueblo y magos y brujas comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones. Los alumnos del castillo no sabían qué hacer ni hacia donde ir y solo un pellizco en su brazo hizo que Avril dejara de observar el cielo, ahora oscurecido por nubarrones, para mirar a Lily.

\- Hay que irse de aquí – dijo con tono neutral a las chicas para entonces alzar la voz y ponerse en marcha -. ¡Hay que largarse de aquí! ¡Todos los alumnos de vuelta al castillo!

\- ¿Estás loca? – preguntó Marlene entrando en pánico -. ¿Sabes a qué distancia está el castillo?

\- ¡Es el único lugar seguro! – le dijo.

Alumnos empezaron a correr aterrados entre ellas y Avril se colocó un encantamiento sonorus para que la oyeran por sobre el barullo.

\- ¡Que todo el mundo corra al castillo! ¡Subid a los carros y que vayan a toda prisa!

Las sombras aterrizaron en el suelo haciendo desaparecer el humo para dar lugar a sus cuerpos sólidos. Cuerpos cubiertos por túnicas negras con capuchas y máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros y que sin previo aviso empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

\- ¡Corred! – les gritó Avril a las chicas.

Las empujó para que reaccionaran, las obligó a correr con las cabezas gachas y a que sacaran sus varitas. Creo hechizos protectores a medida que avanzaban porque eran los primeros que se le venían a la mente. Eran su punto fuerte junto con los hechizos temporales. Los últimos le venían de familia, pero los encantamientos protectores se convirtieron en su especialidad durante el tiempo que permanecieron huyendo en séptimo año.

Cuando una luz verde cruzó al lado de Avril casi rozándola, las obligó a esconderse detrás de unas cajas amontonadas junto a una casa y creó una cúpula protectora con el fianto duri. Magia peligrosa requiere protecciones duras.

\- A-avrrriil. ¿E-eso ha sido…? – Lily la miraba con pánico y la respiración acelerada.

\- Un avada, sí – le respondió recuperando la respiración.

Asomó la cabeza para buscar al inteligente que se lo lanzó, pero solo vio a gente corriendo y pasándolas de largo. Un tirón de la túnica la devolvió a su lugar.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? – le increpó Lily preocupada -. Van a verte y nos van a descubrir, además de que podrías perder tu cabeza.

\- Si no hablas más bajo sí que van a vernos. A ver, déjame pensar. Un plan, necesito un plan.

Miró a Mary, que tenía la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, lo más encogida sobre sí misma que podía y Marlene a su lado sujetándole de la mano, sentada con la mirada perdida y temblando. Lily era la única que parecía estar más pendiente de su alrededor dejando de lado el miedo.

\- Dale un guantazo a esa – le pidió refiriéndose a Marlene -. Necesito que me escuchéis.

Lily le hizo caso y Marlene enfocó los ojos aguados en ella. A Mary simplemente la dio por perdida y supo que iba a ser como una marioneta que no se mueve a no ser que tires de los hilos.

\- Oídme bien vosotras dos. No podemos quedarnos aquí porque en cuanto nos vean estamos muertas. Estos tíos usan magia negra. Olvídate de ser tu misma si recibes alguno de esos – un hechizo que hizo explotar parte del tejado de la casa las hizo encogerse -. Tengo que avisar a Dumbledore, pero en cuanto use el patronus revelaré nuestra posición.

Una gran explosión se escuchó hacia el final del pueblo y Avril volvió a asomar la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Habían volado por los aires un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts y parte del tren permanecía tumbado de lado sobre las vías.

\- Es primordial que regresemos al castillo – les dijo con preocupación.

Entonces un mortífago apareció persiguiendo a un anciano mago que corría para volver a su casa. Con un _bombarda_ hizo pedazos al pobre hombre y Lily y Marlene no fueron capaces de reprimir el grito a tiempo. El mortífago las vio y caminó hacia ellas riendo como un poseso psicópata. Avril se puso en pie colocándose en frente de las otras dos con la varita en alto, esperando. El mortífago entró en contacto con la barrera que ella había creado, sin saber que esta estaba ahí y fue desintegrado en vida.

\- ¿Q-qu-qué ha p-passa...do? – Marlene ya no aguantaba las lágrimas y miraba cada dos por tres al agujero donde había estado el anciano y al lugar donde se había desintegrado el mortífago.

\- Es la barrera – explicó tensa -. Adiós a pasar desapercibidas, creo que ya nos han visto – volvió a echarle un vistazo a la calle destrozada -. ¿Dónde coño estará Aberforth?

El hermano de Albus Dumbledore era un mago hábil que ya debería haber avisado de todo aquello y empezado a mantener a raya a los mortífagos pero no lo veía por ningún lado. No sabía si estaba borracho en su taberna o ya se había puesto en marcha, pero de todas formas decidió seguir con su idea.

Cerró los ojos un momento, imaginando que no era allí donde se encontraba. Recordó un conjunto de risas frente a un fuego, que se entremezclaban con otras de otra época. Recordó un baile para tres a media noche en una tienda de campaña, sabiendo que los buenos recuerdos se pueden crear incluso en los peores momentos. Recordó una sonrisa sincera y un beso fogoso y apasionado.

\- Expecto Patronum – murmuró al tiempo que movía la varita.

Envió el perro plateado en dirección al castillo. No sabía si alguien más había avisado con anterioridad, pero no estaba de más dejar en claro la urgencia del asunto.

\- Avancemos un poco más. Tenemos que llegar al castillo como sea.

\- Avril, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? – preguntó Lily -. ¿Has visto a ese hombre, lo que le hizo?

\- Si nos quedamos aquí será peor. Lily, eres una chica fuerte y valiente. Todo saldrá bien pero tenemos que irnos ya, ¿vale? – le asintió conforme y decidida. Luego observó a Marlene y Mary -. Marlene, tiene que moverse. Yo os cubriré y Lily estará pendiente por si se me pasa algo, pero tienes que hacer que Mary se mueva. Ahora mismo solo es…

\- Un estorbo, lo sé – Marlene se puso en pie y obligó a su mejor amiga a hacer lo mismo -. Pero conseguiré que estorbe lo menos posible.

\- Bien, detrás de mí, ¿vale? Voy a retirar el escudo – antes de hacerlo, les dijo una última cosa -. Sé que esto es difícil pero… nada de mirar caras. Solo hacia delante.

Nada mas desaparecer comenzaron la marcha corriendo. Se cruzaron con magos y brujas tiradas en el suelo, incluso con un par de alumnos. Dos mortífagos les salieron al paso, deteniendo su caminata y Avril logró detener una maldición en el último momento.

Aquello sí que era revivir el pasado. Ahora no se enfrentaba a chicos de su edad inexpertos, sino magos incluso con más experiencia que ella. No podía verles sus caras como a lo mejor tampoco los habría reconocido, pero era capaz de plantarles cara lo suficiente como para ganar tiempo.

\- ¡Deprimo! – abrió un enorme agujero en el suelo en donde logró que cayera uno de ellos.

El otro se apartó a tiempo y lanzó un _diffindo_ que le hirió el hombro derecho. Lily lanzó entonces un _desmaius_ para ayudarla, pero el mortífago lo desvió con graciosa facilidad.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer muñeca? – su voz tras la máscara sonó apagada -. Vas a tener que jugar más duro si quieres ganar.

\- ¿Qué tal con un… ¡depulso!? – el mortífago salió volando por los aires y chocó contra unos barriles.

Avril no pudo evitar sonreír del alivio al ver que James Potter lo había atacado por la espalda. A su lado estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew. Pero el mortífago empezó a levantarse, crujiéndose el cuello con molestia.

\- Petrificadlo – les ordenó Avril desde el suelo, donde se taponaba la herida con la otra mano con una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Petrificus totalus! – tres hechizos fueron lanzados a la vez, por James, Sirius y Lily respectivamente, mientras Remus corría a ver la herida.

\- Está sangrando mucho – dijo al verle todo el lado derecho del cuerpo empapado en sangre.

Intentó apartarle la mano que taponaba la herida, pero entonces Avril lo empujó como pudo y andándose con menos cuidado y consideración que sus amigos, le lanzó un _sectumsempra_ al mortífago que antes había caído en el agujero.

\- Vámonos de aquí – dijo sin más e ignorando las miradas de los demás.

Sirius se agachó a su lado y junto con Remus la levantaron para esconderse en un callejón entre dos casas. Allí Avril volvió a crear otro escudo y aprovechó para tomar un rápido descanso mientras averiguaban qué hacer.

\- Hay que cortar la hemorragia – dijo Lily cuando la vio.

A regañadientes, Avril miró hacia su hombro y volvió a alzar la vista cuando vio tanta sangre. Respiró un par de veces más, tratando de ignorar el leve mareo que sentía.

\- ¿Dónde coño está Hermione cuando hace falta? – susurró para ella misma, luego siguió diciendo en voz alta -. A ver, hay un hechizo que detendrá el flujo de sangre que es…

\- Episkey – dijo Lily apuntando su hombro.

Avril se sobresaltó ante lo inesperado y el dolor que le produjo, quejándose al momento.

\- Ese. Joder Lily, avisa la próxima vez.

\- Perdona – entonces invocó un vendaje que mágicamente se envolvió a través de ella para mantener la herida tapada.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó despistada.

\- Entre Honeydukes y una casa de color rosa – respondió Sirius teniendo siempre un ojo sobre la entrada del callejón.

\- Perfecto, pues quiero dos grupos – ordenó ignorando las punzadas que le provocaban el hombro.

Tenía todo planeado. Necesitaban salir de allí lo antes posible. La mayoría de alumnos ya habían escapado y ellos eran de los más retrasados, también porque fueron de los primeros en llegar. Los mortífagos peleaban a muerte con muchos magos y brujas del pueblo. Había visto a Rosmerta de las Tres Escobas peleando contra un mortífago y finalmente a Aberforth Dumbledore enfrentándose a tres a la vez.

\- El primero se llevará a Marlene, Mary y Lily al castillo por el pasadizo que hay en Honeydukes – les dijo a los chicos -. Quiero que sean Peter y Remus.

\- Ni hablar, yo me quedo – impuso el licántropo.

\- Y yo tampoco me voy de aquí – dijo Lily -. Eres tú la que necesita largarse ya.

\- Remus tienes que protegerlas. Eres el único con la suficiente cabeza fría y que no se deja llevar por impulsos para llevarlas hasta allí.

\- Espero que no me estés incluyendo – Lily la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh por favor - Avril golpeó su cabeza contra el muro sobre el que estaba apoyada en desesperación -, ¿queréis hacerme caso de una vez? ¿Quién es la que tiene más idea de todos aquí? – nadie contestó, sino que callaron esperando a que continuara -. Tu y Lily…

\- Te he dicho que yo me quedo.

\- Mira que eres pesada – la reprendió con la mirada, pero no tenían tiempo para peleas -. Está bien. Escucha Remus, si necesitas ayuda, solo dile a Marlene lo que tiene que hacer. Parece dispersa, pero si le das un objetivo podrá hacerlo, ¿entendido?

Remus asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo que no tenían más salida que aquello.

\- Perfecto. Nosotros… - continuó diciendo – tenemos que impedir que los sigan y tomar una ruta alternativa. He pedido ayuda y no sé cuando vendrán los profesores pero estoy preocupada por los alumnos que han quedado atrapados en algún lado.

Avril no apuró ni un segundo más y mandó a Remus a que entraran de una vez por todas en la tienda. Lupin lanzó sobre ellos un hechizo desilusionador para que pasaran lo más desapercibidos posible y los otros de mientras los cubrían desde el callejón.

\- Hechizos inmovilizadores – les susurró Avril -. Solo dejadlos fuera de juego y nada de duelos cara a cara.

Un mortífago los vio escondidos en el callejón y lanzó una maldición que rebotó y retumbó en la cúpula protectora que Avril había creado. Los puso sobre aviso y empezaron a lanzarle hechizos entre todos, de forma que él solo no pudiera repelerlos.

\- ¡Impedimenta! – Sirius paralizó al mortífago, que cayó al suelo irremediablemente.

Al verlo ahí tirado, a Avril se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Accio varita – la varita del mortífago llegó hasta la mano de Avril, quien terminó por guardársela en la túnica.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó James.

\- Se me ocurrió que así podríamos inculparlos ante el Ministerio. Podríamos lograr que lo metan en prisión o incluso interrogarlo.

\- Esa es una grandísima idea – alagó Sirius sorprendido.

\- Pero ¿por qué están atacando? – preguntó entonces Lily, mientras veía todo el horror frente a ella -. ¿Por qué hoy?

Avril también lo observó todo con ojos veteranos. Algunas casas estaban ardiendo y había gente suplicando misericordia mientras otros luchaban con furia. De repente, ante ellos la batalla cobró un nuevo tinte cuando Albus Dumbledore apareció en medio de la calle principal, seguido por otros profesores. A la distancia pudieron ver aparecer a más magos, quienes Avril no supo si reconocer como miembros de la Orden del Fénix o como Aurores del Ministerio.

La pelea empezó a equilibrarse frente a los ojos de todos.

\- Por qué atacan… - Avril lo pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, ensimismada como estaba en el juego de luces frente a ellos -. No lo entiendo, no existe razón aparente…

Empezó a hacer memoria, yéndose a años atrás cuando un Sirius Black destrozado en una oscura y deprimente casa en Grimmauld Place le contaba sobre cosas que ocurrieron. Un Remus Lupin se unía cansado a las charlas y aportaba más anécdotas y diferentes puntos de vista.

\- No recuerdo que me contaran nada de esto. Es algo que no se olvida, ¿porqué nunca me contaron algo de esto? – frunció el ceño a la vez que algo hizo clic en su cabeza -. Porque no ocurrió en realidad. Algo ha cambiado y ha tenido que desencadenar esto, como la vez que… - y la respuesta vino sola a su mente -.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Avril? – Lily había estado escuchándola todo el tiempo.

\- Es una venganza – explicó -. Dumbledore ha debido de destruir el anillo y no me lo dijo. Voldemort ha golpeado donde más duele y en el momento indicado. Atacar alumnos justo en su momento más vulnerable, fuera del castillo pero lejos de la protección de sus familias.

\- ¿Venganza por qué? ¿Qué anillo? – pero Avril ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Continuaba hablando en murmullos para sí misma, sin estar al tanto de que seguían sus palabras de cerca. Cuando comprendió el por qué todo aquello había ocurrido tapó su cara con las manos manchadas de su propia sangre y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento… esto no debería haber pasado. Esto no debería ser así.

\- Mierda, nos han visto tres más – James las empujó un poco hacia adentro, para ocultarlas más a la vista.

\- Tenemos que marcharnos ya – dijo Sirius nervioso.

Avril observó los tres mortífagos que se acercaban como sombras. Nadie más parecía reparar en ellos y como no se dieran prisa iban a acabar mal. James y Sirius comenzaron a lanzarles hechizos mientras que los mortífagos, divertidos, los evadían.

 _\- Tempore obstruxerunt_ – formuló Avril sobre los tres, quienes inmediatamente se quedaron inmóviles.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho? – preguntó James.

\- He detenido su tiempo. Es como el _Aresto momentum_ , pero más prolongado. Vámonos antes de que vengan más.

Antes de entrar en la tienda de Honeydukes para seguir los pasos de sus amigos, lanzaron a esta un maleficio que hizo que se llenara de humo y les impidiera la entrada, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otra alternativa. Sirius llevaba a Avril casi a cuestas, con su brazo bueno sobre él.

\- James he tenido una idea – dijo Avril -. Convoca tu escoba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi escoba? – la miró como si se fuera vuelto loca.

\- Sí, cabeza de calamar.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo todavía aquí?

McGonagall apareció como de la nada frente a ellos. Tenía el moño despeinado, pero su mirada seria no desaparecía. Su cuerpo permanecía en tensión por la batalla.

\- Debéis marcharon ahora mismo o…

\- Queremos – interrumpió Lily -. De verdad que queremos.

\- Id hacia la calle oeste – ordenó -. Hagrid está recogiendo a los más rezagados. ¡Largo!

McGonagall lazó un hechizo de color rojo por encima de sus cabezas y estos salieron corriendo hacia donde ella les había dicho, dejándola batirse en duelo. Por el camino y entre los cuatro, terminaron inmovilizando y robando la varita a otro mortífago que iba a atacar a unos chicos de Hufflepuff de tercero. Avril los mandó a que se adelantaran para ir con Hagrid pues se veían impacientes para salir de allí.

\- ¿Has convocado ya tu maldita escoba James? – preguntó Avril cansada cuando vio que se le acumulaban las personas que proteger.

\- ¡Sí, sí joder! Ya tiene que venir de camino.

\- Óyeme bien Potter. Quiero que montes ahí a Lily y te la lleves al castillo.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte! – chilló Lily al escuchar el plan pero antes de que continuara replicando, Avril le tapó la boca con la mano.

\- Se acabó Lily. Ya está ¿vale? ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta estar pendiente de tantas personas?

\- ¿Me estás llamando molestia?

\- Te estoy llamando mi mayor miedo – respondió seria.

\- Pero… - la escoba de James llegó en ese momento.

Este se montó sobre ella y le tendió la mano a Lily sin decir nada. James Potter la miraba con una seriedad poco propia de él y eso estremeció a la chica de tal modo que no fue capaz de denegar esa mano. Montó finalmente tras él abrazándolo por la cintura pero sin dejar de mirar con miedo y preocupación a Avril y Sirius que se quedaban allí.

\- James si os ven… - empezó Sirius preocupado.

\- Para cuando nos vean ya estaremos en el castillo – prometió su mejor amigo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Así me gusta hermano.

James y Lily salieron volando sin dar más aviso. La escoba podía no ser una Nimbus 2000 o una Saeta de Fuego, pero James sabía darle potencia y ocultarse entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Cuando desaparecieron volando a baja altura, Sirius y Avril se miraron a los ojos casi por primera vez desde que había comenzado toda aquella locura.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pequeña? – preguntó con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Ahora vayamos a poner tu culo también a salvo – Sirius rió suavemente entre dientes, todavía cargando con ella.

\- Me sorprende que no me hayas mandado con ellos. Pensé que me querías más que esto – bromeó.

\- Eso muy cruel Sirius – le dijo ella con mohín, haciéndole ver que aunque sabía que era una broma no estaba del todo contenta.

\- Perdona – dijo simplemente.

Cruzaron toda la calle, pegados a las paredes de las casas y los establecimientos medio derruidos para no llamar mucho la atención. Hacían pausas de vez en cuando en los momentos en los que algún mortífago cruzaba cerca.

Avril se sentía más tranquila estando solo con Sirius. Siempre había sentido que la cercanía del chico la calmaba y apaciguaba sus miedos aunque él no estuviera haciendo nada. La noche en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando los mortífagos les habían capturado y amenazaban con matarles, Avril sintió que podía respirar de nuevo tan solo en el momento justo que vio a Sirius Black aparecer entre el resto de miembros de la Orden y le guiñó un ojo nada más verla. Lo idealizó como un superviviente invencible y su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para Avril.

Ahora, a pesar de ser más consciente que nunca de la mortalidad de las personas, Avril seguía confiando en la seguridad que Sirius provocaba en ella. Todo estaría bien, siempre que él permaneciera cerca.

\- No te he mandado lejos porque… - empezó Avril, mientras miraba al suelo por el que caminaban – confío… que tú no mueras aunque permanezcas a mi lado. Y porque… soy una egoísta que le gusta sentirte cerca y se siente segura a tu lad…

Un ruido los alertó de que alguien se acercaba y Sirius empujó a Avril tras un muro que bordeaba el pueblo, ocultándolos de los ojos de todos. La pegó contra las piedras de la pared, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y sin poder aguantarse más la besó.

Murmullos se escuchaban tras el muro, pero Sirius seguía moviendo los labios sobre los de ella. Mantenía una mano sujetándola por la cintura y la otra, con la cual cogía su varita, sobre su mejilla para no dejarla escapar, mientras que Avril solo podía aferrarse a él casi sin fuerzas.

\- Te quiero – confesó en susurros en el mismo momento que se separó de ella -. Te quiero demasiado y si tan solo hubieras llegado a insinuar que me marchara de tu lado te habría noqueado y llevado conmigo.

Volvió a juntar sus labios sobre ella sin dejarla responder o intentarlo tan siquiera. Introdujo la lengua para acariciarla con la suya, probando el sabor del que era adicto. Avril lo correspondía, sintiendo que el corazón le iba más rápido en esos momentos que en cualquier otra situación.

\- Y no pienses que lo digo por el momento en que estamos o que es una cosa de la situación – volvió a hablar cuando le dejó tiempo para que respirara -. Me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y voy a seguir estándolo lo quieras o no. No voy a separarme de tu lado, así que manda a todo el mundo a casa, porque yo iré contigo incluso a la muerte.

Avril lo miraba sin poder creérselo. Estaba maravillada por una sensación caliente que envolvía su pecho y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. El corazón le iba tan rápido que imaginó que se escaparía de ella para posarse sobre las manos de Sirius y no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz cuando algo tan horrible los rodeaba.

Por primera vez después de todas las veces que se lo había insinuado, Avril no dudó de ninguna de sus palabras. Creyó que Sirius realmente la amaba pero al mismo tiempo lo veía como un sueño efímero.

\- Y voy a besarte otra vez – avisó acercándose a ella de nuevo, con una sonrisa retorcidamente provocativa -. Y cuando acabe vamos a ponernos a salvo, porque este no es el mejor lugar para liarnos.

Cumplió su palabra y Avril se encontró con él a medio camino, deseando también aquel beso.

...

..

.

Se habían visto obligados a cambiar el rumbo del plan a medio camino. Fueron a paso rápido hacia la Casa de los Gritos en el mismo momento en el que vieron a través de una calle, la aparición de una nueva figura en la batalla. Alzó su varita señalando el cielo y una luz mortecina lo rasgó y dibujó un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

Era Lord Voldemort.

Tenía el pelo negro largo y lacio completamente apagado. El rostro parecía desdibujado con la piel pálida y rugosa como si se hubiera quemado. Su semblante era más pálido que la nieve y sus ojos enrojecidos destacaban por sobre todo el conjunto, como si estuviera a punto de llorar sangre. A pesar de su físico, sus movimientos eran fuertes y seguros, muchísimo más ágiles de lo que cabría esperar.

Avril no supo cual de los dos Voldemort que había conocido le daba más pánico, si el monstruo de su pasado que salía de debajo de la cama o el del presente que vivía ahora, que parecía aparecer en las pesadillas de todos. Era un engendro mutilado y destrozado por sus propias acciones. El poder lo había vuelto demente y sus ojos miraban desquiciados y con furia todo cuanto lo rodeaba, buscando algo.

Albus Dumbledore apareció allí inmediatamente.

Su presencia supuso un cambio en la actitud de Voldemort, quien se movió más cuidadoso y precavido, pero atacaba con la rabia subyacente de la venganza. Él había descubierto que destruían sus queridos horrocruxes y aquella tragedia era su forma de enseñar a Dumbledore que no se saldría con la suya. Golpear donde más duele.

Se enfrentaron entre ellos en duelo, utilizando todos los medios de los que dispusieran y entonces Avril apuró a Sirius a que salieran de allí, rezando porque Dumbledore saliera airoso por el bien de todos.

Aquella no era su pelea y entrometerse solo les traería la muerte.

La Casa de los Gritos era su mejor y única opción en esos momentos. Se acercaban cada vez más hacia el camino que los llevaría allí, dejado atrás el pueblo y la pelea y aproximándose a las afueras, sin embargo su camino fue nuevamente detenido cuando al otro lado vieron a Regulus Black andando a paso rápido y desorientado, justo en la dirección contraria a ellos.

Avril lo señaló con el dedo para que Sirius se fijara en él.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos va? – preguntó Avril.

\- Maldito mocoso – gruñó Sirius preocupado. Luego bajó la vista para ver a Avril -. Tengo que ir por él.

\- Obviamente – le respondió con una sonrisa -. Tráelo aquí y que no haga mucho ruido ¿vale?

Sirius asintió sonriendo ampliamente y soltó a Avril con cuidado. Se sentía simplemente mareada por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor se había vuelto una cosa secundaria a la que apenas prestaba atención debido al shock de la situación. Sirius la besó rápidamente murmurando un "beso de la buena suerte" para después salir corriendo en pos de su hermano. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Avril de decirle que tuviera cuidado.

Se apoyó contra una roca, viendo a la distancia cómo Sirius acortaba el trecho entre él y su hermano, quien ni siquiera lo había visto, y se lanzaba contra él en un perfecto placaje que los envió a los dos al suelo. La delicadeza que Sirius mostraba con Regulus era la justa y necesaria. Escasa más bien.

Increíblemente, Sirius consiguió que su hermano lo siguiera sin formar mucho más escándalo hasta las afueras del pueblo desde donde Avril lo había visto todo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Regulus a ambos.

\- En realidad, la pregunta es al contrario. ¿Por qué no estás ya en el castillo? – Sirius lo sujetó de la cara y examinó la pequeña brecha que tenía su hermano en la frente.

Él se lo quitó de encima con fuerza y una mueca de dolor.

\- Me cayó una teja de una casa y me dejó inconsciente – se tocó su propia sangre con una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Y nadie se molestó en cargarte de vuelta? – preguntó Avril con el ceño fruncido.

Regulus Black la miró un instante para alzar la cabeza prepotente y contestar como si no tuviera importancia.

\- Bueno, es comprensible ya que yo en esos momentos era más bien un estorbo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si…

\- ¡Estúpido! – gritó Sirius -. ¿Te das cuenta de que te podrían haber matado? ¡Incluso ahora, mientras vagabas por ahí como si no estuvieran muriendo personas!

\- No digas tonterías – refutó Regulus -. Es obvio que solo van por lo hijos de muggles…

Un mortífago apareció por allí, tambaleándose herido y buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Al verlos alzó su varita con un gruñido al mismo tiempo que sin previo aviso lanzaba una maldición.

\- ¡ _Protego horribilis_! – gritó Avril desviando el maleficio - ¡ _Pretrificus totalus_!

En cuanto el mortífago cayó al suelo, la chica convocó su varita y la guardó con las otras dos que había conseguido. Luego miró con seriedad al menor de los Black, pensando en que ese chiquillo necesitaba un poco de realidad en su vida, en vez de tanto escuchar las pérfidas lenguas viperinas de su familia.

\- Ven conmigo Regulus – Avril caminó hacia el chico y lo tomó del brazo, empleando toda la fuerza de la que fuera capaz -. Sirius, ¿te importaría comprobar que el camino está despejado?

Señaló hacia la Casa de los Gritos, pidiendo que se convirtiera en perro y reconociera el terreno. Era más fácil pasar desapercibido como animal que como humano. Él asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en el bosque en cuanto su hermano y la chica que quería se acercaban a una casa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – preguntó el chico con sospecha.

\- Mira hacia allá – colocó un hechizo desvanecedor sobre ellos mientras él observaba la escena que tenían en frente.

Varios mortífagos se enfrentaban a una pareja. Eran dos contra cinco y estaban en una clarísima desventaja. Uno de ellos era un alumno de Ravenclaw de séptimo, peleando junto a la señora mayor que regentaba la tienda de La Casa de las Plumas y de quien no lograba recordar su nombre.

\- Míralos Regulus Black. Míralos y dime que eso es un duelo justo – un hechizo dio justo en el estómago de la señora, que empezó a sangrar.

Avril tuvo que contenerse en ese momento para no intervenir de inmediato y siguió hablándole al mago.

\- No diferencian entre sangrepuras o sangresucias. No pueden. Solo se trata de un ataque indiscriminado para hacer daño – Regulus observaba con horror la escena -. Tanto ese chico como la señora son hijos de magos. Y puedo jurarte que ni siquiera diferencian a los Slytherins con vistas a ser asesinos del resto de alumnos.

Regulus miró a Avril con culpabilidad ante sus palabras mordaces. No dijo nada, porque no podía refutar nada de lo que sus propios ojos veían. Hasta que vio a Avril alzar la varita hacia donde estaban peleando.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó asustado.

\- Equilibrar la balanza – susurró -. _Tempore obstruxerunt._

Solo fue capaz de extender el hechizo a tres de los mortífagos, pero fue suficiente para que se quedaran quietos. Ni el Ravenclaw ni la señora de la tienda supieron de donde había salido el hechizo que los detuvo, pero pudieron sacar de juego a uno y enfrentarse al otro hasta que aparecieron dos magos más para echarles un cable. Ayudaron a la señora y aprovecharon para acabar con los mortífagos paralizados.

Avril empujó entonces a Regulus para volver por donde habían venido. Ese niño necesitaba empezar a ver las cosas de otro modo y aunque fue arriesgado hacer aquello, no se arrepentía de habérselo enseñado.

\- Por muy traidor a la sangre que creas que es tu hermano… el jamás asesinaría a algún inocente de ese modo. Eres un chico listo Regulus. Eres perfectamente capaz de diferenciar entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto y si no es así, tienes un hermano dispuesto a ayudarte – Avril se fijó que las manos del chico temblaban y no apartaba la vista del lugar en el que habían estado -. Incluso yo puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Los ojos normalmente fríos y duros de Regulus, ahora parecían culpables, asustados. Pensó ver en ellos un grito de auxilio que desapareció en el momento justo en el que el chico apartó la mirada.

Avril se apoyó en él para correr y llegaron hasta la entrada del camino que los llevaría hacia la Casa de los Gritos, cuando Sirius les salió al paso y cambió lugar con su hermano.

\- Tenemos el camino libre – le dijo.

...

..

.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, todo era un ir y venir de alumnos asustados, llorando, pidiendo por sus familias o heridos. La enfermería estaba a reventar y se escucharon gritos angustiados de amigos muertos.

Solo quedaban algunos adultos a cargo del lugar. La enfermera Poppy Pomfrey aplicaba primeros auxilios junto con la anciana profesora de adivinación Willow Bradbury que predicaba como una loca por todos lados que sabía que aquella desgracia sucedería. También estaba el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el Conserje Filch con su gata. Hagrid iba y venía de un lado para otro, cargando niños y volviendo de vez en cuando hacia el pueblo para ver si quedaban rezagados.

Cuando iban a entrar en la enfermería para que vieran a Avril y Regulus, James apareció junto con Lily y Remus, cargados de frascos.

\- ¡Avril! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! – gritó Lily llegando hasta ellos a paso rápido -. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Prácticamente lanzó los frascos que llevaba a Regulus quien tuvo que hacer malabares para cogerlos sin que se le cayeran. Lily la abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle mucho daño y la revisó para ver si tenía alguna herida más. Tratándose de ella no podía fiarse.

\- Soltamos esto en un momento y volvemos – dijo James apurado, queriendo hablar con ellos -. Tenéis que contarnos qué ha pasado para que hayáis tardado tanto.

\- Llévate a mi hermano para adentro – pidió Sirius.

Los tres muchachos entraron a la enfermería y Lily de mientras se sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo. Entonces se lo entregó a su amiga.

\- Bébetelo – ordenó sin dar lugar a réplicas -. Es una poción reabastecedora de sangre.

\- ¿De dónde habéis sacado todo eso? – preguntó Sirius mientras Avril apuraba la botella hasta el fondo.

\- Del despacho de Slughorn – explicó Remus llegando de soltar las pociones.

Se acercó a abrazar a Sirius con un par de palmadas en la espalda y después atrajo a Avril a sus brazos. Evitó apretar mucho para no hacerle daño, pero al verla sana y salva no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. James se fundió también en un abrazo con Sirius.

Habían estado muy preocupados por ellos al ver que no llegaban y cuando escucharon que se habían confirmado tres alumnos muertos, se preocuparon todavía más.

\- Pomfrey estaba escasa de pociones cuando vio llegar a tantos alumnos malheridos – continuó diciendo -. Pero Slughorn se había marchado a ayudar en Hogsmeade, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla entrando yo al despacho.

\- Lily y yo lo encontramos yendo de camino hacia allí y lo ayudamos – dijo James.

\- ¿Y no ha dicho nada sobre el cómo habéis logrado entrar? – preguntó Sirius en cuanto se separaron de su abrazo.

\- Dijo que haría la vista gorda – contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

Lily tomó a Avril del brazo bueno y tiró un poco de ella hacia la enfermería. Se veía algo apurada y con prisa.

\- Voy a meter a esta loca ahí dentro, a ver si pueden hacer algo con ella – dijo -. Id a decirle a Filch que tanto Sirius como Avril han llegado y que informen a sus familias.

\- ¿De qué va eso? – preguntó a medida que entraban.

Todas las camas estaban ocupadas y los que mejor estaban permanecían sobre las sillas. Poppy corría de un lado a otro sin parar y Lily la condujo hacia donde ella estaba.

\- Están escribiendo a todas las familias para avisar de que el tren no llegará y que deben recogerlos en la taberna de Tom, en el Caldero Chorreante. Iremos todos los alumnos a través de la Red Flu. ¡Madame Pomfrey!

Pomfrey cerró la herida lo máximo que pudo y le cambió el vendaje con rapidez, dejándole el brazo en cabestrillo para que no moviera mucho el hombro. Las mandó a descansar a su cuarto hasta que todo se calmara.

\- ¿Y Marlene y Mary? – preguntó recordándolas de repente.

\- En el cuarto. Le pedimos a Peter que las acompañara, ya que él parecía a punto de hacerse pis encima. Pero ellas están bien. Llegaron sanas y salvas.

Subían las escaleras a medida que se encontraban con alumnos de todas las casas andando nerviosos de un lado a otro.

\- Tenemos que hablar Avril – le dijo Lily con seriedad.

\- Vale, pero no ahora. Me gustaría ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Él no está allí – le recordó.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero esperarlo. Tengo que hablar urgentemente con él y darle las varitas estas – se abrió la túnica para que viera el bolsillo donde tenía las varitas requisadas.

\- Avril, lo que quiero hablar contigo es urgente. Y no tendremos tiempo si empiezan a mandar alumnos a sus casas.

Sin más, Lily la llevó hasta el baño de prefectos del quinto piso, donde cerró la puerta con magia y se aseguró de que no había nadie allí. Avril quería hablar con el director para corroborar que todo aquello había tenido una explicación. Que realmente había destruido el anillo y por eso mismo había ocurrido el ataque. Confiaba que él estuviera bien, aún enfrentándose a uno de los asesinos más grandes de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

\- Dímelo tú – contestó Lily -. Solo confírmame que mis sospechas son ciertas…

Avril frunció el ceño ante la seriedad de Lily, esperando que hablara. Sin embargo nunca pudo esperar que fuera tan tajante con sus palabras. Esta parecía nerviosa, pero no apartaba sus ojos verdes de ella, mostrando prudentemente que no aceptaría una mentira o alguna salida por la tangente.

\- Avril, tú en realidad… no eres de este tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

...

..

.

* * *

FIN PRIMERA PARTE

* * *

Supongo que este no era el final que muchos esperabais...

Bueno, por suerte o por desgracia aquí termina la primera de las tres partes. Acabo de terminarla hace unas horas y en cuanto mi hermana le ha dado el visto bueno la he subido en seguida. Seguramente tampoco nadie esperaba que llegara tan pronto, lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero cuando la inspiración llega, llega y punto.

Bien, aquí va el planning de como se procederá en el futuro. Antes de comenzar a subir la segunda parte, quiero advertir de que no tengo ningún capítulo escrito, aunque sí tengo idea de lo que quiero que pase (nos espera una boda por delante además de una conversación con nuestra pelirroja favorita entre otras cosas). Así que no creo que empiece a subir hasta que haya logrado escribir unos cuantos caps, para tener material que ir subiendo cada semana y no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando será eso... (Ojo, esto no quiere decir que vaya a dejar el fic)

En fin, siento no haber contestado todavía los comentarios. Resulta que he estado tan pendiente de escribir el cap entre otras cosas que no he tenido tiempo. Pero en cuanto pueda me pongo, que los he leído todos toditos. (Yomu, gracias por comentar. Ojalá tuvieras una cuenta para poder responderte como es debido. Esperemos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas)

Ahora pasemos un poquito a lo que ha ocurrido en el capítulo. Adelante, espero vuestras críticas y los "¡cómo lo puedes dejar así!". A parte de eso, quiero saber vuestras opiniones, lo que más os ha gustado, vuestras intrigas, dudas, sugerencias, etc.

Espero volver a veros pronto.

Estad pendientes de vez en cuando a si subo algo nuevo.

Y por supuesto, GRACIAS.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haber seguido capítulo tras capítulo esta nueva aventura creada de la mente de una fan de la saga. Vuestro apoyo, comentarios y votos han sido decisivos no solo para seguir subiendo la historia sino también para seguir leyéndola. Gracias de todo corazón.

Un kiss

Debyom.


End file.
